Full Moon
by CammieLee
Summary: it is has been 6 years since breaking dawn and the cullens are celebrating the Quadruplets 6th birthday (Renesmee, EJ, Masen & Elizabeth). meanwhile a vampire hybrid by the name of Sofia Williams has escaped the clutches of joham and when Sofia and Masen cross paths an unlikely love blossoms.. Will Sofia reveal her deep dark secret? Who is she? Where did she come from?
1. Preface

***No Copyright intended. I do not own most of the Characters belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.* **

~Preface~

Falling in love is very real, but I used to shake my head when people talked about soul mates, poor deluded individuals grasping at some supernatural ideal not intended for mortals but sounded pretty in a poetry book. Then, we met, and everything changed, the cynic has become the converted, the sceptic, and an ardent zealot.

How do I describe the feeling that envelopes my being when she is near? It is like a cocoon of warmth and peace, but beneath that there is a deep longing, a hunger that one kiss would not be able to satisfy, one kiss would only make the hunger greater. But oh, how I long for that kiss, a kiss that might never come. Being close to her does things to me, makes me feel things I never knew existed, makes me want things I have never wanted before.

I wasn't prepared, I never knew that someone like me.. Well a creature like me could ever accept that I have found my soul mate.


	2. Happy Birthday

**Bella's POV**

when I think back... To everything that has lead up to this point. The day when I moved back down to forks to live with Charlie, the brief meeting I had with Billy & Jacob, when Charlie bought me my Chevy truck, the day I first started forks high, when I first met Angela, Jessica, Mike, Tyler & Lauren, The first time I saw the cullens at lunch in the cafeteria, the first time I spoke to Edward Cullen in biology, the first time Edward introduced me to his family, the first time I saw James, Laurent and Victoria, when I first met the Volturi risking my life to save Edward, Edward proposing, the fight against Victoria and the newborns and how Edward killed Victoria, the day of my wedding saying I do to Edward, the honeymoon, the day I found out I was pregnant, the day Carlisle told me I was pregnant with not one baby but quadruplets.. My 4 nudgers, when i first held my 4 beautiful children Renesmee Carlie, Edward-Jacob, Masen Jemmett and Elizabeth Rosealice Cullen.

me becoming a vampire, the day I woke up being greeted by Edward, my first hunt, My first meeting with my children that all grew so quickly looking like toddlers than babies, when i discovered all 4 of my children were talented and that they can communicate with each other Renesmee showing me her memory of me and her spending time with Rosalie, Jacob, Leah, Seth and her siblings, then me finding out that Jacob, Leah and Seth imprinted on EJ, Renesmee & Elizabeth then Jacob giving my daughter Renesmee that awful nickname and me getting so angry that I sprung for Jacob but Seth stepped in and I end up hurting Seth, when me, Jake, Seth, Leah and the quadruplets were in the forest hunting and seeing Irina looking at my children believing they were immortal children.

the day Alice and jasper left us all believing that we were going to die, the day I got the false documents for the Quadruplets, Seth, Leah & Jake if the worst comes to the worst, me discovering my own gift that I'm a mental shield, when i did release my shield and the first time I felt EJ, the day when all of Carlisle's friends were preparing on which member of the Volturi they were going to kill, the day when the Volturi came to the clearing Elizabeth on Seth's back, EJ on Leah's back & Renesmee on Jacob's, Edward holding Masen, the cocky grin i had on my face when Jane couldn't hurt anyone as they were in my shield.

before we found out the verdict the horror I had on my face when I watched my son EJ run outside of my shield him projecting his thoughts to the Volturi guard then watch in shock when Leah also stepped out my shield and got attacked by Jane watched as my son trying to protect Leah then suddenly watch as his shield released and how Jane's power was reflected back onto herself, shaken Aro and the rest of his guard were ready for a fight, then to be greeted by jasper and Alice with another male half human and half vampire hybrid Nahuel told his story which made the Volturi leave us be.

the family moment between me & Edward with our children with Elizabeth and EJ in my arms and Renesmee and Masen in Edwards having our moment knowing we were able to be together forever, having Eleazar explaining EJ's, Elizabeth & Masen's power, Lizzie being a physical and mental shield, Masen can control the mind and EJ also has a mental shield that can reflect the vampires power back on themselves and is able to communicate telepathically. Then saying good night to my family and tuck our children in their beds as they slept, then lifting my shield and allowing Edward to read my mind for the first time, then made love.

All these things all the good times and the bad, the loss, the pain, sacrifice to do what's right, has all lead up to this moment and now that i am a vampire i have everything that I could possibly ask for, i have a family, i have a husband who loves me for eternity, i am a mother to 4 beautiful children who I love unconditionally and now that I've watched them grow up in a short space of time and now here i stand as my 4 beautiful children are forever 17.

**Edward's POV**  
If anybody had told me that In the future I would fall in love with a human, her pregnant with my children and eventually changed as a vampire i would of most likely hit them and would thought them crazy but here I am living in a cottage that Esme made for me and my Bella with our children. 4 gifted, beautiful children that are 17 today, for centuries I thought I was damned in this life, I was full of hate, and i welcomed it, I envied my brothers and sisters they all had their loved ones and not only they shown affection they have for each other and but also having to hear their thoughts as well was so hard to bare but then when i met Bella, the girl I've fallen in love with, who had stumbled into my life and changed me for the better,

showing me that maybe i am not damned in this life, maybe this life was going to get better and it did, the day i said my vows to my Bella, and her unexpectedly carrying quadruplets to say that i was shocked was more than an understatement and the ongoing worry for Bella as she was carrying them and the amount of blood she had to consume considering she was carrying 4 babies and i could see what the babies was doing to Bella at first I hated them i wanted to get them out of her;

but when i heard every single one of them in my mind i knew they were more like Bella, they weren't monsters they all loved the sound of our voices, i knew which one was which i only heard 3 voices in my head Renesmee, Masen & EJ which caused me a great concern on why i couldn't hear Elizabeth but until they were having their conversations with each other and she spoke my worries were washed away. On the night they were born I couldn't be more a proud father i feel like the luckiest man in the world I have so much, me a vampire has 4 healthy half human half vampire hybrid children and a strong, immensely beautiful wife to tell the tale. And here I am about to wake up my youngest daughter from her slumber.

**Renesmee's POV  
**As i was having the most perfect dream of me and Jacob in his wolf form, i was on his back enjoying the rush of the wind blowing through my hair as he was diving in and out through the trees i was suddenly greeted by the familiar bell like voice which can only be my momma."Renesmee...Renesmee sweetie come on it's time to wake up" Ugh, can't a girl sleep on her birthday? Well, I guess that's what you get when you live in a houseful of vampires who doesn't sleep. "ugh momma 5 more minutes please, i was having a wonderful dream" I heard momma laughing my eyes were shut but opening them just the slightest bit and seeing that momma was smiling and crossed her arms in a motherly way and shook her head

"okay, you can sleep but... Unless you want your Auntie Alice to wake you up like last time then you are more than welcome to sleep a while longer" I forced my eyes open and jumped out of bed immediately. The more I think about last year when Auntie Alice woke me up, the more I'm determined to not give her that chance again, EVER!

_**FLASHBACK  
"Are you going to wake up or do I have to make you?" Alice asked, "Your fifth birthday is in 4 hours and you're still in bed! How the hell am I going to dress you and lizzie up?"**_

_**"Calm down, Auntie Alice, you have all the time in the world to dress me up! I think 4 hours is more than enough for you to dress me! I'm just going to stick to the light green dress and the white flats you've bought a week ago. Really, you have nothing to worry about!" i muttered groggily. **_

_**The next thing I knew my head and pillow were completely wet. Alice just grabbed my wrist and literally dragged me to the bathroom. "I was going to wash your hair, anyway; I want to try to straighten the curls," was all she said. But not long after to be greeted by my two dim-witted brothers and my baby sister laughing at me i gave them the death glare and opened the connection so that we can talk **_

_***HAHAHA Aunt Alice got you good Ness* – EJ & Masen**_

_***HA HA OMG I cant believe she threw water on you why didn't you just wake up nessie you know what she's like*- Lizzie**_

_***grrrr! Stop laughing at me, i didn't know she would go to drastic measures, I'm not a morning person*- Nessie**_

_**After I told them it caused Mase and EJ to roll on the floor laughing which annoyed me further as I said out loud "GRRR! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" and just like that they left but still amused. **_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Er sleep? Who needs sleep?! I'm wide awake now momma" As momma laughed at my sudden burst of enthusiasm. "I see someone decided to wake up early this year" i know that pixie like voice anywhere I giggled and couldn't help but smile at my pixie aunt that gracefully entered the room next to momma. "Yeah, Auntie Alice. we live in the rainiest parts of the universe but I still don't like appreciate the water," Aunt Alice giggled remembering what happened last time and everyone still remembered.

*Mase how much you want to bet that auntie Alice throws water on nessie again?*-EJ

*Dude your so on!, How much you willing to bet?*-Mase

*Hmmm! I bet 10 Dollars that we will hear her scream right this second*- EJ

*You guys are jerks! FYI momma woke me up and I got up out of bed before I could even give aunt Alice the chance to do it again*-Nessie

*Ha wow! The sleeping princess wakes up from her slumber wait! Is Lizzie up yet?*-Mase

*Shut up Masen, & how the hell should I know!?*-Nessie

*HA! Mase i bet you $20 that Lizzie is still asleep & gets the bucket this year*-EJ  
What is it with these boys in betting?, uncle jasper and uncle Emmett bet on everything, Mase and EJ always join in these betting games truth be told i don't understand it! But sometimes it can be fun.

*Your on brother!*-Masen

*Hey count me in!*-Nessie

* [gasp] you? Renesmee Carlie Cullen are participating with us in a bet? What has happened to you!*-Masen

*Don't act so surprised lil brother, besides I wouldn't mind winning money, though i have a feeling Lizzie will flip*-Nessie

*HAHA! Ooooh! She'll live, besides this is what we do*-Masen

*Well said brother*-EJ

as soon as Alice turned on my shower and picked out my outfit that i was going to wear later yeah only me and Elizabeth are going to be Barbie dolled by our aunt Alice and aunt Rosalie the boys get let off as it doesn't take long for them to get ready... lucky!

While me & Lizzie have to sit for hours have our hair curled with irons or straightened 'out makeup on our faces it doesn't sound life threatening I know, i don't mind it except in the mornings but Lizzie hates it she's like momma she hates Alice's makeovers but does them anyway as we have no say in the matter and just have to get on with it but anyway as it's mine and my brothers and sisters birthday today, i suddenly realised momma wasn't in my room i looked at alice "erm Alice where's momma gone?" Alice twirled round with a massive smile on her face

"She's gone to the main house with the others, EEE! Omg Nessie you're going to look so cute in your outfit so come on have your shower, do not put on your outfit yet put on a tank top and sweats as me and Rosalie will be doing yours and Elizabeth's hair and make up i'm going to see if your sister is awake yet" ugh! I am so not looking forward to this, but i have to admit my outfit looked awesome, she gave me a white mini-skirt with lace leggings, a blue v-neck top and white heels. And just like that Alice was gone. I placed my outfit on my bed before I stepped in to have my shower i decided to speak to my brothers again.

*Hey is Lizzie awake yet? Alice is going to check on her now*-Nessie

*No she isn't i've tried calling out to her in her head she's not responding*- EJ

*HA! She's getting the bucket, were going to win the bet Nessie*-Mase

*Mase if you're not careful maybe next year on our birthday you'll get the bucket*-Nessie

*PSSSHT! I'm not lazy like you and Lizzie there's no way i'm getting the bucket then again saying that wouldn't surprise me if EJ got the bucket next year!-Mase

*HEY! I'm not lazy either*-EJ

*HAHAH! You say that now EJ*-Nessie

*Ay why are you talking to us shouldn't you be getting the Barbie treatment?*-Mase

*JERK! I should get Aunt Rosalie to give you a makeover!*-Nessie

it did look strange that i was in fits of laughter and i was on my own in my room but seeing as though all our family knows me n my siblings can communicate with each other privately in our minds they've got used to it.

we don't have to think about what we say it's like as if we were talking out loud it's been that way ever since momma was pregnant with us. As soon as i was about to take my shower our house was filled with a high pitched scream and though i haven't taken my shower yet that scream could only belong to one person. Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth's POV**

i rarely dream when i'm asleep but when i do its mostly about Seth and me, this dream was different we was walking on first beach hand in hand it was a happy dream, out of nowhere Seth is bending down on one knee it was the most amazing moment in my life but unfortunately it was cut short as my mind-reader of a father decides to interrupt my amazing dream... ugh why now?

_Daddy can't i just sleep for a few more minutes?_ Daddy chuckled

"i'm going to pretend i didn't see what you was dreaming about young lady and come on now Lizzie it's yours and your brothers and sisters special day today, angel don't you want to spend it with your family, instead of wasting it in bed?" at this moment in time that sounded heavenly,

_Pleaseeeeeeee! Just a few more minutes?_ Daddy chuckled and let out an exaggerated sigh

"Fine! But beware that any of your aunties could walk in here at any moment!" though my eyes were still shut I nodded my head, Daddy leaned down kissed my forehead then I slowly drifted off again but merely a second later i hear my brother EJ calling out to me GOD! Can't a girl sleep for 5 minutes!

*Lizzie, get your lazy butt out of bed!*-EJ

god my brother can be so annoying sometimes, so i purposely ignored him it also sucks being the youngest, i was born 4 minutes after Masen, though my siblings are more vampire like i'm more human i don't feel the cold but still maintain my inhuman looks, but i'm not as pale as them and my heart beats a little slower than everyone else, i still feel like the weakest link, i'm considered more fragile but yet i'm nearly one of the strongest out of my siblings with my gift as i'm a physical and mental shield which in a way is awesome!, as i slept reflecting about how i fit in with my family i was interrupted again god more interruptions.

"Elizabeth Rosealice Cullen if you do not get up out of your bed you are going to suffer major consequences" i know the familiar pixie like voice anywhere my energetic, fashion loving aunt Alice, i let out a slight growl and slipped the covers over my head only to have the covers thrown off me then having water thrown all over me i let out a high pitched scream and jumped out of bed my whole bed, my pyjamas and my hair was soaking wet, i was physically dragged to my bathroom, this scenario was all to familiar now i knew how nessie felt and just when i thought it couldn't get any worse i was greeted by my loving siblings who were in barrels of laughter.

*HAHAHAHAHAHA! BOOYAH! I won the bet! This will teach you to never doubt the wrath of Mary Alice Brandon- Cullen*-Masen

*HAHA! Awe don't feel bad sis I know how it feels*-Nessie

*Lizzie didn't you hear me shouting to get your ass out of bed? You could have saved all the humiliation you know plus now i've got to give 20 dollars to nessie and mase!*-EJ

*bet? What bet? You guys made a bet on me?, and EJ i was tired, i ignored your call as i had a good dream, but forget about that i want to know what the hell this bet was!*-Lizzie

*Calm down! Sis the original bet was that nessie was going to have the bucket of water thrown on her but momma woke her up before alice could give her the chance and since EJ couldn't get a response from you we all assumed you were still asleep so i made another bet that you were still asleep and that you were going to get the bucket and i have been proved correct so now i win 20 dollars*-Masen

*what's it with you guys in betting on everything? And you watch next year masen your going to get the bucket next year*-Lizzie

*that's where your wrong lil sis oh and heads up*-Mase

i didn't understand what he meant but before i knew it EJ thrown the bucket on my head which annoyed the hell out of me but before i could say anything Alice gave them a don't-make-me-give-you-a-make over look which caused my brothers and sister to dash out my room, and before you know it Alice is giving me my outfit I'd much rather had put on my blue faded jeans, my black converses and a tank top but not today when Alice gets to dress us up on occasions! You just have to roll with the punches with no questions asked.. it just makes life easier for everyone so instead of my casual clothes i was given a beige khaki skirt, black v-neck top, a long gold scarf with black heels i got to hand it to Alice the outfit looked really nice.

"okay as I've told your sister have a shower then when your done put casual clothes on as me and Rosalie are going to do yours and your sisters hair and make up" oh no! The hours of torture ugh I've never liked being center of attention apparently I'm just like momma she never liked being celebrated on her birthday but now she just accepts it but i don't like it but the best thing about today is I get to see Seth he's my best friend,

but lately I've been having stronger feelings for him but I'm not sure i mean Seth would never want to date a girl like me i mean I'm plain yeah I have a gift but there's not much at all special about me, me, EJ and Renesmee don't fully understand what imprinting means but from what we know is that they love us and will protect us, but i have a strange feeling like there's more to this than what Seth lets on but i don't know i do feel sorry for my brother Masen as he doesn't have someone special to share his birthday with, it's always been like that since we were young

_**FLASHBACK  
"Daddy, momma how comes EJ, Nessie & Lizzie have someone to play with and i don't" Little masen looking as if he's about to cry as he felt left out watching his brother and sisters playing with Leah, Seth and Jake, nessie and Lizzie biting Seth and Jake while Leah is throwing EJ up in the air and catching him. Edward picked him up and gave him a hug masen wrapped his arms around his neck and rest his head on his shoulder **_

"_**Awe! Mase you do have someone to play with son, why don't you play with uncle Emmett and uncle jasper? I'm sure they will want to spend some time with their nephew" as Edward said that Masen lifted his head off of Edwards shoulder and his face was beaming with joy and also Esme approached him. **_

"_**Masen sweetie would you like me to bake you some chocolate chip cookies?" Masen's smile widen even further and nodded his head.**_

"_**Yes please Gwandma thank you!" Esme smiled and walked into the kitchen and started preparing the cookies and Bella decided to help her. Masen noticed Emmett was sitting with Rosalie on the love seat in the living room masen then jumped out of Edward's lap and walked up to him . **_

"_**Uncle Emmy? Bet you i can win you to a game of soccer" Emmett's face had a smile that said challenge accepted. "Your on little masey"  
END FLASHBACK**_

Ever since then Masen has accepted it but has become more bitter and angry, it's not his fault i guess, it's just the way it's always been, i just hope he finds someone that will love him for him... but we will see anyway as i walked back into my bedroom i could hear EJ & Nessie arguing on what game they want to play on the Xbox first, and i could hear daddy telling masen off, as i rolled my eyes listening to the argument between my sister and brother i carefully laid out my outfit to wear later on my bed, couple seconds after i was back in my bathroom and was in the shower, the advantages of being half vampire and took a shower.

**Masen's POV**  
After me winning my bet with Nessie and EJ, Laughing at my baby sister get the bucket... Karma! I say HA!, but i suddenly felt the emptiness, the bitter feelings came back, i needed to express and release my anger that was building up inside of me, i wanted to walk out of the living room while dad was having a conversation with aunt alice i didn't bother trying to listen as he was talking too fast, Aunt Rosalie was in Renesmee's room setting up all the preparations for my sisters to ''look their best''... women!.

It was 10.00 now and i couldn't stand listening to Renesmee and EJ argue about a game they wanted to play, this happens every time we want to play, don't get me wrong i love my brother and sisters to death but they can be annoying at times so i decided to use my power and controlled both their mind to hit each other it was quite funny dad cut his conversation short when he saw Renesmee and EJ slap each other and then looking confused, then he watched me be in fits of laughter.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Dad asked in his firm tone, okay it can be scary at times but it's loosing it's effect! Daddy then turned to look at me as he heard what i said... Oops!

"Masen what have i told you about using your mind control on your brother and sister?" I did start to feel a little guilty i know that siblings are going to quarrel but i think i took it a step too far! So i looked up and turned to my brother and sister and apologized they smiled and accepted daddy smiled his oh so famous crooked smile, gave us a hug then left to go to the main house i was then interrupted by my baby sis talking to me.

*Mase? You okay? What happened?*-Lizzie

*Yeah Liz I'm fine, just that nessie and EJ were arguing and i guess i got annoyed of them bickering i end up using my mind control and made them slap each other. Dad saw and as always he wasn't happy with me but let it go when I apologized to EJ & Ness*-Masen

*Oh mase again? But I'm glad it's all sorted now, are you even going to attempt to get ready or are you going to wait last minute like always?*-Lizzie

*HA! You know me too well baby sis, no i think aunt alice has picked out my clothes for me, so I'm not entirely off the hook, i guess I'll take a quick shower then probably play on my guitar for a while, not entirely bothered about today, yeah its our birthday... i don't know...*-Masen

*Mase as much as i love you, you really need to stop calling me baby sis, it makes me feel.. small HA! I'm not surprised if aunt Rosalie and aunt Alice tie you down and start styling your hair, Awe mase don't feel like that, we get to spend it with our friends and family, you will enjoy today i just know it and besides we haven't even opened our presents yet... or had cake*-Lizzie

*HAHA! Lizzie you and i both know that there is no way on this earth i'm going to stop calling you baby sis, for two reasons 1) you ARE the youngest and 2) i'm your big bro it's my job to annoy you, its just the way it is and great you've got me thinking about cake now!, argh I'm hungry, and i don't know Liz not really in the mood to talk about it, how's your pamper treatment going?*-Masen

*FINE! I don't mind lil sis just not BABY sis! And yeah that's why I said it ha-ha!, and OMG please don't remind me it's torture, Renesmee still needs to have her hair and makeup done, could you please tell her Alice is flipping out*-Lizzie

*Lil sis it is, and sure thing, i'll tell her now*-Masen

as the connection with me and Lizzie stopped i focused on nessie and spoke to her.

*Hey Nessie, Lizzie said that she needs you to come upstairs Alice is waiting for you and she's freaking out*-Masen

*Oh my god i totally forgot thanks Mase*-Nessie

And just like that Nessie was gone in a flash which left me with EJ but he was so engrossed in the game he was playing he didn't even notice that i was here that boy is easily fascinated, so i decided to go upstairs to my room, on my way i bumped into aunt Rosalie it was like walking into concrete.

"Sorry aunt rose i didn't see you there" as she picked up her makeup that was dropped on the floor she smiled showing her amazing set of white teeth,

"don't worry about it Mase, are you going to get ready now? The party won't be starting in another 4 hours I'm sure it wont take you and your brother long to get ready" I was contemplating for a minute i don't really need to get ready just yet.

"No I'm not getting ready yet probably another 2 hours then I'll have a quick shower, I'm just going to play on my guitar for a while" understanding crossed her face and gave me a sad smile then gave me a quick hug, her scent smelled like sweet rose petals and lavender Rose smiled then she was in Renesmee's room a second later... Vampires!.

As i strolled in my favorite part of the cottage i live in.. my room i love it Alice decorated it that is based around my favorite place which is a secret woodland that lies deep in the forest which is situated on the boarder of Canada i stumbled across it by accident as i was hunting i stumbled across a human scent it smelt delicious, though i never considered killing a human but that scent overwhelmed me so for me to calm down i ran, and kept running til i couldn't smell it no more, i wanted to stop but my legs kept going until i stumbled across the most breath taking scenery of all of Washington and it's near a waterfall, i was engrossed in its beauty and i eventually relaxed, but ever since then, i go there when i feel the need to get away,

so when aunt Alice saw this she knew exactly what to do my walls are a mixture of light and dark blue, i have a massive king size bed, in the middle of my room, thick white carpet with, dark blue rug in the middle of my room, i have a massive bookshelf full of books, i read a lot of Shakespeare my favorite one by far has got to be Romeo & Juliet i can relate to Romeo in some ways, on either side of my bed i have all my music, yeah i listen to a lot of music, i even have my own recordings of my own music i compose, yeah i write a lot of music i sing and play on the guitar, i started playing when i was younger, me and my siblings are all musically talented, Renesmee can sing and play the piano, Elizabeth plays the violin, i play the guitar and EJ also plays the piano, which led grandpa Carlisle to believe that we are so musically gifted because dad is also musically gifted.

Anyway i have quite large windows that overlooks into the forest at the back of my room i have my desk where i ''study'', my giant plasma screen TV is hooked to the wall exactly opposite the bed, and on the right i have my walk in wardrobe, which is joined with EJ as strange as that sounds, on the left side of my room i have my own en suite bathroom.

Across from my big oak drawers there's a little cabinet where i keep all my guitars i own about 7 guitars but the one that i always use, is the one dad and momma bought me for Christmas when i was little they put my initials on it and there's an inscription on the back in old style writing which says Play from the heart and that is exactly what i do.

i grabbed the guitar that means so much to me, and sat on the edge of my bed, lately.. well not lately i have always felt... lonely, i always envied my brother and sisters as they have their ''protectors'' ever since i was young i used to hate watching lizzie, nessie and EJ having a great time with seth, Jake and leah and it used to upset me as i didn't have anyone to play with and my family always gave me this sad smile like as if they knew what was going through my mind.

momma would always kiss my forehead and reassure me telling me that i will someday have someone special, it always made me feel better, but as i gradually got older i became more distant and bitter, though it was not their fault but i still couldn't hide how i felt, it got that bad that i couldn't even be in the same room as them, but as soon as i started playing the guitar i started letting out my emotions through my songs, it was weird on the affect i had on my family if i played a sad song it used to make everyone feel down and depressed, if i played a happy song everybody used to be in a good mood, and if i played a song that was aggressive it used to cause a lot of arguments it was weird. Anyway.

as i leaned down in the bedside table to get out my book that i write my music i decided to play a song that i've been working on for two days and amazingly is finished as i started to tune up my guitar when i got my guitar peg i started strumming away on the soft guitar strings. Then started singing.

_**Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City  
I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look  
so pretty yes you do.. Time square can't shine as bright as you  
i swear it's true.**_

_**Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen  
close your eyes listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side. **_

_**Oooh I'ts what you do to me  
Oooh I'ts what you do to me  
Oooh I'ts what you do to me  
Oooh I'ts what you do to me  
What you do to me.**_

_**Hey there Delilah i know times are getting hard  
but just believe me girl someday I'll pay the bills  
with this guitar we'll have it good.. We'll have the  
life we knew we would.. My word is good..**_

Hey there Delilah I've got so much left to say  
if every simple song i wrote to you would take your breath away  
I'd write it all.. Even more in love with me you'd fall  
we'd have it all.

_**Oooh I'ts what you do to me  
Oooh I'ts what you do to me  
Oooh I'ts what you do to me  
Oooh I'ts what you do to me  
What you do to me.**_

_**A thousand miles seems pretty far but they've got planes,  
trains and cars i'd walk to you if i had no other way..Our  
friends would all make fun of us and we'll just laugh along  
because we know that none of them have felt this way,  
Delilah i can promise you that by the time that we get through **_

_**the world will never ever be the same and your to blame**_

_**Hey there Delilah you be good and don't you miss me  
two more years and you'll be done with school and I'll  
be making history like i do.. You know it's all because  
of you we can do whatever we want to hey there Delilah  
here's to you this ones for you. **_

_**Oooh I'ts what you do to me  
Oooh I'ts what you do to me  
Oooh I'ts what you do to me  
Oooh I'ts what you do to me  
What you do to me.**_

_**Ooooo whoa whoa ooooh ooh  
oh ooh oooh oh!**_

as i strummed the last note on my guitar i didn't notice my brother, sisters and my aunties standing in the doorway my sisters had tears in their eyes but knowing if they let the tears out Alice would freak, EJ had a proud smile on his face and my aunties both looked like they were going to cry, i gave them a thankful smile.

I laid my guitar on my bed and i walked straight towards my sisters and they both wrapped their arms around me i kissed them both on the forehead and then turned and gave my brother a hug, aunt alice and Rosalie also wrapped an arm around me, i knew it was the emotion of the music that always made them like this but it's nice on how much they love my music. It amazed me as Nessie put her warm palm on my face and saw all the raw emotion i was feeling when i was singing my song, the feeling was indescribable.

*Omg Mase how long did it take for you too write that piece of music?*-Nessie & Lizzie

*Not long actually it just came from the heart, it took me about two days, i had the notes it was just the words that took me quite a while to write*-Masen

*It was beautiful it suited your voice well*-Lizzie

*thanks Lizzie i appreciate it*-Masen

*Yeah i agree with Lizzie it was so nice, i'm so proud of you Mase*-Nessie

*Awe thanks ness i am as well*-Masen

*Okay, can't you take one compliment without your ego being boosted?*-Nessie

*Got to hand it to you bro! You had me there man it was like you were expressing the feelings i have for Leah it was so weird, maybe that's why the girls are all emotional*-EJ

*Nessie c'mon this is me your talking to! Should know by now and thanks bro really? Well that's something, and ha! Yeah maybe*-Masen

Aunt Alice came and gave me a hug and had a massive grin stuck on her face "OMG Mase that was beautiful, one of your best pieces of music yet, you could show your father a thing or two" we all erupted in giggles, we all didn't realise the time i didn't realise i had been playing for quite a while which caused Alice to get the plan in motion again.

"okay guys you all need to start getting changed now, girls your makeup and hair is all done, Masen I've already sorted your clothes, you just need to take a quick shower, okay last but not least EJ come on we need to sort out your clothes"

YES! I was off the hook but felt sorry for EJ the look of sheer panic when Alice grabbed his wrists and dragged him off to his room the girls were ready, i had my shower and found the outfit that Aunt alice had laid out for me, they were black skinny jeans, with black military styled boots, a crisp white button down shirt with a long, black scarf and a dark grey military styled jacket it looked nice considering, my hair didn't even need doing it was in the same style as dad's is so it doesn't need styling or gel for that matter as it stays the way it is. When i was dressed aunt rose, nessie and Lizzie were downstairs watching TV, all we had to wait for was EJ.

20 minutes have passed and EJ was still not ready everyone was growing impatient i decided to call EJ cause this is getting ridiculous who arrives late to their own birthday seriously!.

*DUDE WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING YOU SO LONG?!*-Masen

*Sorry I'm dressed but aunt alice wants to try and put gel in my hair!, she's officially lost it!*-EJ

*HA HA HA HA! Dude the more you rebel against our aunt the more harder your making it for yourself.. so suck it up and lets get going! You don't want to be late seeing leah do you?*-Masen

*SHUT UP! I'm sure Leah will be impressed with my attire*-EJ

*EJ HURRY YOUR ASS UP! I WANT TO SEE THE FAMILY!*-Nessie & Lizzie

*HA! Yeah RIGHT! So Seth and Jake have got nothing to do with it?*-Masen

*... whatever*-Nessie & Lizzie

*Hmm Thought so!*-Masen

*just because your jealous mase*-Lizzie

*WHAT! Jealous? Of the dogs? HAHAHAHAHA! Yeah sure i wouldn't want to be ordered around and being whipped! I don't know what the hell this imprinting is but whatever it is makes Jake and Seth more whipped than EJ is with Leah!*-Masen

as i said my comment the living room door was bust open with EJ in the doorway anger plainly obvious in his face oops! Hit a nerve did i HA! "I am not whipped!" EJ was trying to sound aggressive but it just didn't i ended up belting out a loud laugh which didn't help things at all but if only they could see themselves! But before this turned into a nasty fight aunt Rosalie made her way back to the main house and before alice left.

"Okay knock it off you two! Now what i want you to do is just count from 1-10 then i want you 4 to start walking towards the main house in human pace." We all nodded

"Omg my nieces and nephews are all grown up! EJ, Masen what strong young men you've grown to be!, nessie, lizzie such beautiful women you've become" we all beamed at her with her emotional comment and then she gave us all a big hug, then with a blink of an eye she was gone and as aunt alice instructed we counted from 1-10 then all we linked arms and made our way to the main house nobody really spoke.. it wasn't an awkward silence it was just a peaceful silence taking in everything in the forest, i was concentrating on the sounds of the humming birds that were in the distance i heard the flutter of the wings of a butterfly i love nature, always fascinated me. It wasn't long that Lizzie broke the peaceful silence.

*Who do you think the family has invited to our birthday?*-Lizzie

*hummm i guess the two packs will be there, maybe the Denali's*-EJ

*I hope they invite grandpa Charlie and grandma sue*-Nessie

*Oh yeah i forgot about grandpa Charlie, yeah it would be nice to see chief swan again, and Billy i really hope Tanya lays off*-Masen

*HA HA! You know that is going to be impossible mase, the fact that she tried to get daddy was bad enough and now she moved onto his son! Just because you look exactly like him really is funny*-Nessie

*Glad you think it's funny remember last year, i was so close to wiping her memory completely the woman jumped me! No wonder dad didn't want her the woman's a nutcase!*-Masen

*HAHAHAHAHAA! Oh yeah i remember that! Though she is the same age as momma and yet we were 15 age difference quite cringy there!*-EJ

*its not even the age difference that bothers me don't get me wrong she is beautiful, almost as beautiful as aunt rose but the woman is a nut case! And just because she cant have daddy she thinks she can have me as i look exactly like him!*-Masen

*I just don't like the woman no matter what anyone says she has no respect for momma nor herself for that matter ugh!*Lizzie

*WOO! Go Liz! HA! I agree though! The woman is vile! Omg we should totally play a prank on her!*-Nessie

*Prank? I'm the master of pranks we should totally do it! You got a plan?*-Masen

*Okay what's the one thing that vampires cant stand at all aside from the Volturi and werewolves?*-Lizzie

*hmmm! AHH i know human food!*-EJ

*YES! Mase what you should do is when Tanya approaches you i think that you should give her a piece of the birthday cake and should say something like ''if you eat this cake then i will be your mate'' then give her the crooked smile that will make her go weak at the knees and when she does eat the slice of cake you can just laugh at her face then use your mind control wipe the memory on why she's even eating cake in the first place she will then be sick! It's perfect! That will teach her a lesson!*-Nessie

*HAA! That is perfect everyone will love this! Let the fun begin! You my sister are a genius*-Masen

*i know! No need to point it out lil brother*-Nessie

*and you say my ego is big?*-Masen

*OMG Tanya is going to be so mad when she finds out that you purposely gave her cake... its genius*-EJ

*[evil laugh] this is excellent! Uncle Emmett is not going to live this down we'll make him proud!*-Lizzie

But as soon as we knew it we approached the house, not knowing what was awaiting us, we all felt Excited and worried at the same time, EJ's face was beaming with excitement... doesn't take him much to be honest, Nessie was just eager to see Jake, same with Lizzie though my sisters wont admit it but they just wanted to spend time with their ''Best friends''.

as we approached the beautiful mansion owned by our grandpa Carlisle, we all hesitated on who was going to open the door.

"Ok who's going to have the honours of opening the door then?" Nessie was growing impatient and EJ was practically bouncing in his spot, god he's so much like Aunty Alice, always full of energy, always hyper it's funny at times but it can get highly annoying. Lizzie just rolled her eyes.

"Oh C'mon mase stop wasting time and just open the door" i just shrugged my shoulders but before i opened the door Uncle Jasper opened it with a devilish smile... what's he hiding.

"I might as well had open the door seeing as though you lot were bickering and would most likely end up fighting" We all blushed but at that moment uncle Emmett just so happened to be next to Uncle jasper and boomed his oh so famous booming laugh.

"HA! I will never grow tired of seeing you 4 blush, COME ON! Everyone is waiting for you, the dogs are growing restless" I couldn't contain my laughter at the last comment but EJ, Nessie & Lizzie weren't impressed though and they all decided to attack my head with their comments.

*GLAD YOU THINK ITS FUNNY MASEN!*-Lizzie

*JAKE IS NOT A DOG!*-Nessie

*MY LEE-LEE IS NOT A DOG!*-EJ

*Hey! Why you guys attacking me for! I wasn't the one who said it hav-*-Masen

I was cut short in out private conversation when i was interrupted by our aunt who was growing more and more impatient we all giggled and made our way up the stairs and was in the living area where we was greeted by friends and family we could definitely distinguish between our family and the pack, when my family said happy birthday it sounded like a song and the pack.. well to put it politely they sounded like a pack of dogs being strangled.

Dad chuckled at my comment, momma gave him the most confused look but shrugged her shoulders, momma came to me first and gave me a tight hug, she looked like she was going to cry if she could but would of been happy tears.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart, look at you all grown up!" i gave her what she would call her ''favourite smile'' it was like a side smile her topaz eyes beamed with happiness, then she went to Lizzie, Dad then approached me and also gave me a hug, Dad looked troubled

_Dad what's wrong? _

"This isn't normal, having children that are all the same age as me, and will always be the same age as me" i chuckled as he winced at the thought

"Don't worry dad you'll always be the parent even if we are now the same age" That did it for Uncle Emmett and the whole house started to shake.

"Uncle Emmy it's not that funny" he playfully glared at me, he hated me calling him that, he doesn't mind my sisters calling it him, but he'd rather have me and my brother call him Emmett he doesn't mind uncle but he says it just makes him feel really old.

"Oh it is masey" Now i was the one who gave him the death glare and everyone was in fits of laughter including my brother and sisters, glad they find it funny! Masey was a nickname that Lizzie gave me when we were younger but she is the ONLY! One who can call me that and when uncle Emmett heard Lizzie call it me he's started teasing me about it, I'll get him back later with a wrestling match.

"Okay, later on me, you wrestling match winner has to stop calling them their nicknames and loser has to be called by that nickname for a whole month" Emmett's competitive streak started kicking in then and pretended to crack his neck. Uncle jasper turned to my dad

"20 bucks, that masen kicks Emmett's ass" Dad laughed "Deal"

"You're on little nephew! Prepared to get whooped!" Aunt Alice rolled her eyes and started to get everyone to order

after me and my brother and sisters finished giving hugs to the pack, my family, and grandpa Charlie and Grandma sue and some of the packs "imprints", we also greeted some of the Denali's but there's one member i was trying to avoid but unfortunately i couldn't hide for long as Tanya approached.

"Hey Masey! Happy birthday my my! Look how much you've grown!" Here we go, Tanya was doing her flirty smile and everyone noticed and it was so awkward as the conversations were quieting, i could hear the bursts of giggles coming from my oh so supportive siblings, and even my father

Hey! Don't think you're in any position to laugh at me dad, you were in the same boat before you met momma! Then dad stopped giggling and snorted.

"Yeah thanks Tanya ain't changed much yourself..." this conversation was getting awkward clearly Tanya wasn't thinking that it was as she decided to move more closer to me, don't' get me wrong she is so beautiful but what really puts me off about her is the fact that she only wants me because i look exactly like dad and i'm the only single guy in this family she tried it with EJ but she learnt her lesson as Leah nearly attacked her which was quite funny as it taken about 5 people to hold her back and for her not to phase me and Emmett were rolling on the floor laughing.

"So Masey, after the party do you want to come hunting with me?" Tanya attempted to try and charm me and GOD! She cannot call me that! she gave me a full on pout and fluttered her eyelashes while touching my shoulder, she was inches away from me i had to lean back, i was petrified but i nodded otherwise she would of bugged me till she got what she wanted. God now i know how dad feels when everyone calls him Eddie, dad was not far from me but he chuckled and nodded his head like as if he agreed.

"Err... Yeah sure" Tanya was beaming god i wished i knew what she was thinking but as i glanced at dad unfortunately he did and from my guess her thoughts weren't good. Aunt Alice looked dazed yep! She was having her vision but soon she snapped out of it.

"Okay everyone it's time to open presents, and as it's tradition you 4 open presents that me and Jazz got you, then Bella and Edward then Rose and Emmett and so on and so forth" before everyone started dishing out presents for all of us me and my siblings had a quick chat.

*Awe you and Tanya looked so cute together*-Nessie she then touched my cheek with her palm and showed us the conversation me and Tanya was having i looked petrified.

*HA! Such a lovely couple*-Lizzie

*It's not funny she scares the hell out of me, she looked like she was going to eat me for breakfast *-Masen

*HA! No your desert bro!*-EJ

*[Growls] I am not looking forward to this hunt i have to go on, i might either do as we planned or just tell her upfront that i'm not interested actually i'm going to tell her and if she doesn't listen i'll charm her and make her eat cake then say i'm not interested*-Masen

EJ, Nessie & Lizzie all started bursting out laughing everyone was giving us weird looks my family was used to it but the pack and grandpa Charlie and Sue weren't they were confused. Just before Alice handed us our presents i toke a quick glance at Seth and Jake they were giving my sisters that look in their eyes as they were staring at my sisters, it instantly put me in protective mode, so i stood in front of them, i gave them the most threatening and the most terrifying look i could muster and with my sister's protests which i ignored i just concentrated on their faces they suddenly looked away and started talking to Billy only then having my sisters punch me on the arm.

"What the hell was that about?!" Lizzie growled, though lizzie is the most shy and quiet one out of all of us she does have what momma described as aunt Rose's sassiness and she does have quite the temper like momma. Nessie interjects as well.

"Yeah Mase why did you do that i haven't spoken to Jake in two days!" this annoyed the hell out of me, all i was doing was to protect them cause i could see that their feelings have developed more and ok i don't know what being imprinted on is like but all i was doing was protecting them. "Why are you two yelling i was protecting you two the way they were looking at you, it annoyed me! And!...You know what it doesn't matter, forget i even did anything"

Great now I've made things awkward and now i'm in a bigger mood than i was before but i suddenly felt relaxed and calm, no doubt that was Uncle Jasper trying to calm things down, i shook my head and sat down next to grandma Esme and Emily. Grandma Esme gave me a sad smile but carried on with their conversation about new cooking recipes with Emily, only then i felt two cold hands grab my wrist and i was next to EJ two guesses who aunt alice. Then everyone started gathering round again to watch us all open our presents.

"Okay guys these are from me and uncle jazz" as i admired the small blue velvet box i opened it and it was a silver, dog tag with a long silver chain with my initials in scripted in black with the Cullen crest on the front of it, i liked it, EJ also Got one but with his initials on it. Alice got Nessie and Lizzie matching bracelets with a silver skinny band, Nessie had a large ruby in the middle of hers with her initials on it and Lizzie had a large blue sapphire diamond in the middle of hers with her initials on it. They looked genuinely happy, and popped it on straight away even me and EJ already had our dog chains on, and we all gave uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice a big hug!

"OMG this is perfect thank you!" we all said in unison everyone was smiling and laughing. Then it was aunt Rose and uncle Emmett they brought us all new laptops, we all had the same one but in different colours we all had the top of the laptops personalised and had our names on it mine was blue, EJ's was Green, Nessie's was Pink and Lizzie's was Purple.

"Thanks guys this present is the best" Rose was smiling and Emmett was nodding his head as if to say your welcome EJ was bouncing around waiting to open his next present. It was the people who I'd been dreading Seth, Jake & Leah... i don't have a problem with them just... i don't know but as they stepped forward to give their presents to my siblings i started to feel angry, Jasper gave me a sad smile as he felt my bitter mood coming back but i didn't expect Emily and Sam to give me a present Emily was smiling and Sam was there just to protect Emily Jheeze! Not as if i'm going to suck her blood dry.

"Here mase i hope you like it it's from all of us" Emily gave me a hug and i shook Sam's hand as if to say thank you i opened the perfectly wrapped box to see that there was a really cool book that was in Quileute it was awesome my eyes gleamed, i like the Quileute language it was like a mixture of Spanish and French it was interesting and though the legends about the cold ones is bull- oh damn! Forgot my dad can hear me erm! Is rubbish but the other legends i do like! So i thanked Emily as i turned back to be with my other siblings i watched as Seth kissed lizzie's cheek and gave her present, Jake also did the same with Nessie which taken all of sanity to not bust their heads open and i had a perfect picture on how I'd do it that was when dad had a quite serious face.

"MASEN! NO!" everyone snapped their heads at me and my dad i didn't care but i just sighed and shrugged my shoulders. EJ was the one who gave Leah a kiss on the cheek eugh all this was just sickening to watch, i just started staring at the wall behind Tanya's head Argh why did i even look this way, Tanya must of thought i was looking at her so she gives me a very flirtatious look and winks at me my eyes widen and so my focus was back on my brother and sisters. Leah spoke to EJ.

"I wasn't sure what to get you but i hope you like it, taken me a while to make but yeah" Jake then snapped his attention to leah and butts in." Excuse me! Um last time i checked you told me what to do and I MADE it!" Leah then gave him the death glare and snorted "Whatever it's the thought that counts and yes you made it but i thought of it so suck it black"

everyone in the pack was laughing i only laughed cause Jake got told by Leah, me and Leah get along pretty well were on the same wave length to be fair, but we haven't spoken much lately as EJ went all wacko on me deluded himself into thinking that there was something going on between me and Leah but there wasn't obviously she's not my type, she's like a diamond in the rough, but what the hell she suits with my brother, but anyway Leah gave EJ a charm necklace with a Light grey wolf on it which is what Leah's wolf form looks like, it looked quite nice but EJ was so happy.

"Awe Lee-Lee I love it! It's perfect thank you!" i started mimicking him and he playfully punched my arm and gave me a playful glare as if to say i'm going to get you back later on.! I just made kissy noises and that's when i started getting death glares by Leah which caused both me and Emmett to laugh.

It was Lizzie's turn to receive her present off Seth he smiled at her with such love, Lizzie looked exactly the same way, he kissed her cheek which caused her to blush crimson and he gave her gift, and with my super vampire hearing he whispered in her ear saying "you look beautiful today, I can't keep my eyes off you" which caused a growl in my chest and apparently i wasn't the only one, daddy looked PISSED! It looked like he was going for blood and who can blame him that's my baby sister! I didn't even notice that Nessie was standing next to me she grabbed her warmer hand and held it in mine she leaned her head on my shoulder but of course she wasn't alone Jake was there eugh! He looked uncomfortable.. perfect!

"Mase are you okay?!, you look like you want to kill something" pfft someone more like it but i sighed heavily then turned and smiled at my sister though she's the oldest out of all of us i still look at her as my younger sister. "yeah i'm fine ness thanks and Jake you don't have to feel uncomfortable you know! I don't bite... much!" Nessie started giggling and playfully punched my shoulder she then grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him along to stand next to me i think she wanted me and him to do some "bonding" great!.

So when Nessie went to momma and daddy to show her gift that Jacob got her which was the same what EJ got but hers had a russet brown wolf on it and it was bigger, Lizzie had something different though Seth made her a charm of the grey, brown and black furred wolf that would be seth in his wolf form and it was on a charm bracelet added with all the over charms that she has, unfortunately lizzie also came up to me she gave me a sad smile and hugged me so tight i gripped around her just as tight she had to tiptoe just to even wrap her arms around my chest she's only 5ft 5 an inch taller than momma whereas i'm the same height as daddy. but we both didn't mind as soon as she released me she whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry mase, i understand why your feeling like the way you are, your time will come i just know it, but for the mean time can you please just be nice to Seth he really wants to get to know you, and wants to be friends, really everyone likes seth" i smiled at her but i suppose I'll give these dogs a chance they aren't going to leave my sisters anytime soon so I might as well but i'm only doing it for my sisters sake!.

"Okay baby sis but i'm only doing it for you, and just so you know i didn't mean to be an ass earlier I guess my protective brother instincts just kicked in!" Lizzie smiled and nodded.

"Its ok i understand it couldn't have been easy for you, and MASE what did i say about you calling me baby sis!" I couldn't stop my giggle as she started crossing her arms just like momma even Jake and seth couldn't maintain their laughs. "HA! Sorry sis i'm used to it" Lizzie shook her head smiling and went to stand with Nessie, I felt awkward standing with Jake and Seth, but i decided to explain myself.

"So Err listen, the reason I've been quite an ass to you guys, is cause well... your dating my sisters, or imprinted or whatever you call it, it hasn't exactly been easy for me you know and though nessie is older than me i still feel like she's my younger sister and when you two were looking at them in that way like as if you were in love with them i don't know something just snapped.

i guess from when i was young i was jealous that you two and Leah had a special connection with my siblings it just felt like you taken them away from me and you lot got to play together i just felt left out you know and when i got older i just started resenting you lot more and more, and Jake you have sisters surely you can understand where i'm coming from right? But i do apologise for being an ass! So lets just i don't know make a fresh start and just try and be friends... if you want?"

They looked shocked after i said how i felt but it's was true since seth was still quite shocked Jake decided to speak up first.

"Hey man! Its okay don't worry about it, yah i understand completely not easy watching your sisters with boys especially one that is imprinted on!, but i just want you to know that i would never ever! Do anything to hurt nessie, ever! i am sorry masen i am! Cant imagine how you must of felt watching us! But i do hope you find someone special" i smiled and patted his back in like a brotherly gesture i looked up and saw nessie jumping for joy and mouthed me a thank you i just winked at her momma and daddy were smiling proudly, seth finally composed himself enough to speak up as well.

"Yeah i agree with Jake I'd never do anything to hurt Lizzie, and I'd never disrespect her it would hurt me too much! But its understandable lets just forget about what happened and lets make a fresh start" seth gave me a hug! The boy doesn't hold back ha! But this was good and as seth pulled me into a hug i looked at Lizzie and she was just smiling so proudly and she also mouthed me a thank you! I didn't even notice everyone was watching and it wasn't till my grandpa Charlie interrupted.

"Alright alright! Break it up you two so i can speak to my grandson!" i giggled.

"Hey chief swan!" He liked it when i called him that, Charlie sort of knows about us it was when Jake told Charlie about the wolves and phased in front of him he nearly had a heart attack the idiot! And when we went over to visit and he looked shocked at momma he looked at me EJ, Nessie and Lizzie momma lied at first saying that we were dads nieces and nephews but grandpa didn't believe it and when he toke one look at me and then at dad he knew but then he loved us! All saying we were beautiful and now he's on a "need to know" basis.

"Hey, Kiddo, 17 now! God i remember when your mother turned 18, i joked about saying she was getting old and that she had a grey hair, ha! Not exactly the reaction i looked for! Oh by the way me and sue wasn't sure what to get you, it isn't much but i hope you and your brother and sisters like it". Aw he didn't have to get us anything.

"Aw! Grandpa you didn't have to get us anything" he smiled "No don't be silly got to get my grandchildren at least something" I nodded and hugged him. It was only small but i was grateful he bought us all camera's this is perfect.

"This is awesome thank you!" sue smiled as well and nodded her head while holding Charlie's hand. Grandpa Charlie and Grandma sue got married 2 years ago, the wedding was beautiful, me, and my brother were ring bearers lizzie, nessie and Claire were flower girls and momma, leah and Emily were bridesmaids, the wedding was small they got married on first beach though it wasn't sunny thank god but it wasn't raining but the service was really nice. Me, nessie lizzie and EJ all thanked them at the same time.

"Glad you like it guys, but the best is yet to come" our eyes widen with excitement caused all of us to get more intrigued on what else was in store for us. Momma and daddy final approached with big smiles on their faces but were holding two blindfolds each, Err is this necessary? Daddy chuckled lightly.

"yes mase this is necessary come on blindfold on please" i looked at my other siblings i wasn't the only one who was quite nervous but i popped my blind fold on i didn't like feeling so vulnerable as i couldn't see but soon enough i felt two cold hands on my back leading me where it seemed to be in the garage as i came to a sudden halt i felt the blindfold come off my face i was so glad i could see again in front of us were 4 cars that were covered in a white sheet. Momma was the first to speak.

"Okay after a month of constant bickering with your father" she playfully glared at him, but then kissed his cheek, everyone was giggling. "We got you these, we hope you like them happy birthday you 4" she smiled and then daddy spoke. "Nessie this is your car". Momma lifted up the white sheet it was amazing it was an Audi TT Coupe, it was white and had black leather interior, it had black, spray paint on the alloys and had a massive pink bow on the hood of the car, to say nessie was shocked was an understatement she did Alice's squeal and literally bounced at least 5 feet off the ground and grabbed the car keys off daddy.

"OMG this car is perfect thank you so much this is the best present EVER!" EJ's mouth was hung open surprised he didn't catch flies in it, lizzie was there with nessie sitting in the car, then daddy turned to EJ.

"EJ this is your car" momma pulled off the sheet only for him to have a Ferrari 458 Italia OMG! It was gorgeous it looked sleek and was all in black EJ eyes were wide i didn't even think it could of gotten any bigger! Nessie and Lizzie's jaw were nearly to the floor.

"NO WAY! I LOVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IT! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" everybody was in fits of laughter at how much energy EJ had, he was even worse than nessie who was still admiring her ride, EJ ran up to daddy and momma and grabbed the keys he instantly turned on the ignition and listened to the Ferrari roar to life the engine was loud but wasn't loud that it hurt peoples ears, thanks to aunt Rosalie's modifications. I knew it was my turn to have my car and i was buzzed.

"Masen here's yours son" i nodded and momma lift up the sheet my eyes widened i was looking at my baby they brought me a Porsche Carrera GT in electric blue OMG! OMG! The interior was cream leather! It was just such a nice car i couldn't even move, i couldn't even speak momma looked worried shouting my name, daddy reassured everyone that i'm fine i was just shocked... shocked wasn't even the word! I managed to snap out of it as EJ was putting his grubby fingers on my baby! i slapped his hand off my hood!

"Hey! What was that for!" I smiled evilly "I didn't want you leaving fingerprints on my baby!" everyone burst out laughing momma shook her head again and daddy was laughing also! He gave me the keys to my ride. Nessie was in the car with me! Humph!, the car smelt of berries which was mixed with Nessie's scent her scent smelt of fresh strawberries, yum! Oh no! Now i'm hungry, Any who as my baby came to life it didn't roar like EJ's car did mine purred nessie spoke.

"You are so giving me a ride in this, its gorgeous Mase" i smiled proudly then switched the engine off again, me and nessie shut the door and watched as Lizzie was growing more and more impatient wanting to know what she got.

"Last but not least here's your car Lizzie" we all watched as momma pulled off the white sheet and watched as lizzie was to shocked to function momma and daddy bought Lizzie a Maserati Granturismo in dark grey i think everyone apart from Alice, momma and daddy were literally shocked, these cars were gorgeous grandpa Charlie looked like he was going to faint, i don't blame him, Lizzie's car was nice, she slowly walked up to daddy and taken the keys out of his hand i walked over with nessie and EJ and we were surrounding it, I sat with lizzie in the passenger seat the interior was nice, it was black and grey the car smelt the same as mine smelt of berries, lizzie's face was beaming i looked at everyone that were admiring our cars.

"OMG Mase can you believe it, i mean look at our cars, there amazing, i can see seth whenever i want!" soon as she said that daddy opened the door and his face was if to say oh really! I laughed! "Oh really?" Lizzie blushed and looked straight ahead. Once we both came out of the car daddy came forward and put his poker face on oh god here we go!

"Now i have some ground rules for all of you when your driving" and right on cue grandpa Charlie stood next to daddy with his arms crossed and agreed.

"you all drive within the speed limit" and that was directed straight at me. I am described the more wreck less one out of all my siblings so it doesn't surprise me that they would think I'd drive recklessly but it's going to be torture that i can't rev my baby! Ugh! Ah well. Daddy nodded his head and carried on talking.

"no wreck less driving and when you are in la push make sure you are aware of your surroundings" which was now directed to EJ, Nessie and Lizzie HA! Cause we all know that there going to spend even more time there... great!. But we all agreed to his rules me and Lizzie decided to speak up. "Can we drive our cars now please?" unfortunately we were interrupted by aunt alice.

"NO! We haven't finished giving you your last gift plus were going to have cake! You can ride your cars later.!" Yum! Cake! I was practically drooling Argh i forgot to eat something today, guess i'm going to need to go hunting my diet is a mix of human food and blood i like both even human donated blood but my favorite animal is moose.

i was curious what our last gift was though so everyone made our way back to the living area where the cake was on the side in the kitchen it looked so mouth watering it was big massive 3 tier chocolate cake with white chocolate as part of the decoration and strawberries around each tier on the cake and a massive 17 on top of the cake it looked so delicious!, okay masen concentrate you'll get some cake soon! ARGH hurry up! Daddy was in fits of laughter, laughing at me being impatient. Soon enough me and my siblings were talking.

*I cannot believe i got a Maserati! ARGH she is gorgeous*-Lizzie

*Mine is better i got a Ferrari! Mine looks menacing!*-EJ

*NO! My Audi is better! I mean white is classy, EJ yours is black it looks evil!*-Nessie

*Pfft! Proper girly car and hey! Its part of the charm! I can't wait to drive around in it with Leah, it's going to be great!*-EJ

*PFFFT! No my car is better than all of yours my Porsche is a beast, the color, the body shape everything! Mine looks better than aunt Alice's to be honest though she's got the 911 but still mine's better!*-Masen

*In your dreams masey!*-Nessie & Lizzie

*STOP CALLING ME MASEY! Okay this is getting ridiculous lets just say that my car is the best and we can stop arguing*-Masen

*NO WAY!*-EJ, Nessie & Lizzie

*FINE! All of our cars are the best! HAPPY! Jheeeeze!*-Masen

*I wonder what our last present is going to be!, they've given us enough already!*-Lizzie

*I don't know! Whatever it is i'm sure it's going to be great!*-EJ

*maybe... well we'll see!*-Masen

as soon as our conversation was finished momma gave us each an envelope we all looked confused but opened it and it read

_To, Masen Jemmett Cullen,_

_I am delighted to tell you that you have been accepted to attend Port Angeles high school you will start next week Monday, you will need to ensure that you have all the supplies that you will need for the school year, school starts at 8.00 and finishes at 4.30 we hope you enjoy and have a successful year._

_Yours sincerely_

_Principal Andrews_

my eyes widened oh my god! Is this for real?, are we really going to school! This is awesome! For the past month me, nessie, Lizzie and EJ were talking about wanting to go to school, it would be nice to at least make some friends though there human, but i have no desire to have their blood it would be nice to just socialize, be accepted... and maybe meet someone special. Who knows. And right on cue Alice said her famous lines.

"You know what this means? SHOPPING!" Lizzie & EJ let out a massive moan; i

don't mind shopping in all fairness it's just a good way to get out the house once in a while.

**Nessie's (POV)  
**NO WAY! Were going to school next Monday AH! This day gets better and better not only do i get a gorgeous car, i get to drive it to school everyday, but the only thing that's gutting is that Jake won't be able to come with me! Today he hasn't stopped staring at me, it's funny because I've been smiling at him all day, i loved the gift Jake got me, it was a charm necklace it had a russet wolf carved in wood it was one of the best presents ever! As Jake approached me smiling my favorite smile he taken the letter out of my hand his face fell a bit.

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy that i get to go to school?" he laughed "No! I'm not happy, cause i wouldn't be able to see you as much anymore plus i have other reasons on why i don't like you going to school" i was confused but i shrugged my shoulders and found an alternative "Jake we can still meet up after school, i can even pick you up in my new car" i started trailing off a bit, when i realized i was i started blushing deeply oh god! Jake started laughing at me even more and soon Emmett joined in.

"It's not funny! Stop laughing at me!" I started glaring at Emmett and Jake they soon stopped laughing... just about "HA! Sorry ness" I stuck out my tongue at them this caused everyone to laugh i don't like people laughing at me! Grrrr! Soon i was gripped into a massive hug of the familiar giant and the amazing scent coming off of him was intoxicating i end up forgetting why i was so mad i hate it when that happens soon enough Jake whispered in my ear 'you look so beautiful today! After the party want to come and take a walk with me there's something i need to tell you!' I looked deep into his dark eyes and i nodded then it caused him to show his amazing set of pearly white teeth.

As i looked around the room the atmosphere was calm, it was so cool seeing everyone having their own conversations, Kate, Carmen and momma were laughing and talking, grandpa Charlie was having a conversation with daddy, Lizzie was sitting on the couch with seth having their own private conversation, they looked so cute, grandpa Carlisle and Eleazar were talking, Esme, sue, and Emily were chatting amongst each other talking about god knows what, i couldn't find EJ and Leah i think they were outside somewhere, aunt rose and uncle emmy were on their love seat cuddling and talking to uncle jazz and auntie Ali. It was perfect just think we were mortal enemies and now here we are celebrating mine and my brothers and sister's birthday it was the best.

Unfortunately the peace was soon shattered as i heard someone shout "TANYA I SAID NO!" oh dear this can't be good, i looked at Jake with worry in my eyes, he grabbed my hand and we both made our way into the kitchen along with lizzie and Seth and Daddy and momma, the scene that was presented to us was Tanya had masen trapped in the corner of the kitchen, he looked mortified i felt sorry for him momma was angry now, she's never liked her i don't blame her.

"Tanya what the hell do you think your doing with my son!" Tanya snapped her head towards Bella and growled "Well BELLA! You're SON! Won't go hunting with me! I need to talk to him" Daddy stepped forward protecting momma not like she needed protecting but he just feels better if he stands in front of her. But this was getting ridiculous but before i could even speak my mind Lizzie beat me to it but was being held back by seth which was a good idea as much as i hate her i don't want to cause a fight between the Denali's one sister was already killed i don't think they'd appreciate us killing another especially that someone is the leader.

"Listen here you disgusting creature can't you see that my brother DOES NOT WANT TO GO WITH YOU! You only want my brother because you can't have my daddy and he looks like him well guess what! Darling HE DOES NOT WANT YOU! You make yourself look desperate, just cause you can bat your eyelashes at human men and they'd go weak at the knees for you well not my brother he will never want you, you scare him to death look at him" this made Tanya angry! And shot daggers at my sister but i think everyone didn't expect lizzie to come out with that, i was so proud that's my lizzie!

"Listen here you stupid little brat! Masen and I are meant for each other, he wants me but you just don't know it, and look at you with your smelly pet dog! Does he obey to your every command!" The pure hate was obvious on momma's face she growled, daddy was also shooting hateful daggers at Tanya and it toke them all the strength to not kill her there and then.

"Who do you think you are coming here and speak to my daughter like that i think it's best that you leave Tanya! Before you make a bigger fool of yourself than you already are!" momma spoke with such venom but Tanya had no intention in leaving Charlie was on stand by just in case things started to kick off uncle jasper tried to calm down the situation but it didn't work and Tanya spoke again.

"listen here Bella i am not leaving masen and we love each other! He's my mate!" Is this chick deaf and deluded or something? i looked at masen and he looked like he wanted to rip her head off i gave him a look as if to say say-something-before-it-kicks-off.

"TANYA let me say this loud and clear, i do not feel that way for you, i never have, you scare the daylights out of me and now i know how daddy feels when he was single, you only want me because i look like dad, you don't know anything about me! Nothing at all and do you think I'd want someone who insulted my sister, and offended her friend! YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND so do us all a favor and leave!" Masen stood next to momma who had her hands wrapped around him and Lizzie had an arm around him as well, daddy was still stood in front of them while Jake stood protectively in front of me! Tanya looked shocked.

"Masey come on! I didn't mean it, was just the heat of the moment, i know you don't mean that! We can sort this out" At this moment EJ and Leah walked in, nice timing bro! He looked confused "what the hell is going on in here?!" everyone's head snapped towards EJ he looked at me. "Ness what's happened?" i didn't know what to say and it wasn't the best place to even explain

"EJ I'll explain later just keep the others busy we'll be out in a minute" Tanya snorted which caused our heads to snap towards hers again it seemed like everyone was shooting daggers at her finally masen spoke up again!

"TANYA IF YOU DO NOT LEAVE IN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS I WILL WIPE YOUR MEMORY SO FAST YOU WONT EVEN REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE! AND DON'T THINK I WON'T!" with that threat Tanya's eyes widen and left the house she didn't say a word apart from saying goodbye to Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle. Humph! That did the trick, but with the look on Masen's face he looked more annoyed than he did before don't think everyone crowding round him didn't help matters at all!

**Lizzie's (POV)  
**Oh my god I wanted to kill the bitch! Who the hell did she think she was calling me a brat and how dare she insult Seth my Seth! He doesn't obey to my every command. i was just relieved that she was gone, typical EJ to walk in while a feud was going on! I just felt sorry for masen, he looked even more annoyed than he already was, but i was concentrating to the most handsome face smiling down at me ugh i hate how small i was compared to Seth!.

He was a couple inches smaller than Jake but still everyone is taller than me nessie is still small but she's at least 3 inches taller than me! I'm 5ft5 she's at least 5ft8, EJ is 6ft and Masen is 6ft3 nearly the same height as daddy! Ugh so yeah i'm like the midget of my siblings but at least i'm an inch taller than momma. Anyway.

"Well i got to hand it to you Lizzie, your a little hot head when you want to be, it was quite scary!" i giggled and smiled evilly Seth was just so cute.

"Well the Bit- err the woman had to be told! She was annoying the hell out of me thinking that my brother and her were soul mates pfft! Think my brother has better standards than that THING!" Seth hugged me which calmed me down. Until i remembered he said something about him wanting to talk to me.

"Seth do you want to go on that walk now?" his face glowed like as if he was 5 in the candy store. "Sure thing Lets go!" daddy shouted for me not to be out late so we walked down the stairs, ran out the back door, into the forest and then slowed down until we were out of hearing range.

The weather wasn't so bad, it wasn't sunny like it was earlier but it wasn't raining thankfully, it was quite silent between Seth and me which isn't like him, usually no matter how upset he is which is very rare he is always so talkative, so for him to be quiet is something that is very wrong. I studied his face to see if i could get an idea of what's wrong with him, he looked a little at war with himself, i may not be an Empathy like my uncle Jasper but i know when someone is frustrated.

I came to a sudden halt, because i didn't like what was going on with Seth when he realized i halted he was growing more and more nervous, his heart was beating at an irregular rate and it was worrying me, Seth could see the worry in my face and he smiled his goofy smile that i loved.

"Seth what's wrong? your not yourself is everything okay?" Seth's face didn't loose his smile but he did close his eyes and then breathed deeply, he mumbled something that i didn't really catch then he opened his beautiful dark brown eyes again, he started to play with a strand of my curly light brown hair and stared deeply into my bright blue eyes, my heart was beating extra fast.

"Lizzie, i want you to pay close attention to what I've got to say this is really important for me, and i want you to understand!" I nodded but i didn't say anything, i just waited for him to carry on. "Elizabeth Rosealice Cullen, from the first time i saw you when you were just a mere toddler and that cute smile you gave me then bit me!" I giggled at that memory.. what he taste good.

"I knew there was something special about you, as i watched you grow from a cute little baby and now to a beautiful young woman, I remember going on a hike when you were 13 when we found that lake, and you pushed me in" I laughed at that as well. "Elizabeth... I love you" I was waiting for him to carry on but that was it, i looked at him confused. "Is that it?" Seth looked at me confused. "Lizzie i told you that i love you!", "But i know you love me, you tell me all the time!" Seth then realized what i said he then laughed but it just confused me more. "No! Lizzie! Let me explain it in another way.

When i first imprinted on you, my feelings for you weren't romantic, i was like a big brother for you because that was what you needed, now that your older i am your best friend but... today when you first walked through that door and saw just how beautiful you looked i realized that my feelings for you increased, i don't love you as a best friend anymore, my feelings are much too strong and much too powerful to be best friends, I am IN love with you Elizabeth!" I was shocked i didn't know that imprinting worked like that but i admit i have been having deeper feelings for Seth but i was just to scared to tell him so for him to tell me that he loves me, has made me so happy.

Tears welled up in my eyes and i smiled so brightly. "Seth! I feel the same way too, i was just to afraid that you didn't like me like that, i am so happy that you told me, I love you too!" Seth let out a sigh of relief then he cheered and picked me up and spun me around in a circle, i then kissed his lips and he did too, when he put me down he leaned his forehead against mine we smiled happily at each other. "So this means your my boyfriend now Seth Clearwater!" Seth laughed his perfect laugh. "This means your my girlfriend Elizabeth Cullen" I blushed and tiptoed to kiss him again i was so happy that Seth was now mine!.

**EJ's (POV)  
**I couldn't believe what was happening Tanya actually tried to force my brother to go hunting with her though he agreed which was stupid, but man! She was deluded! I only found this out when Nessie told me everything; Nessie punched my arm after she explained what happened i looked around the room to search for my girlfriend oh yeah! Lee-lee is my girlfriend now! I can't believe it! She told me how she felt today it shocked me... well not entirely ever since i was in momma's tummy it was annoying when Lizzie and Nessie loved hearing Jake and Seth speak but until i heard Leah's voice it was the most amazing sound i ever heard, i tried to picture what she looked like, i just couldn't but when i finally got to meet her i thought she was the most prettiest girl ever!

and when i looked deep into those beautiful dark brown eyes i just knew, that there was something special about her

_**FLASHBACK  
after when we found out that myself, my brother and sisters are going to school which caught me way off guard by the way! But what was more awesome was the fact that momma and daddy got me a Ferrari i don't care what my siblings think my car is better! It looked beastly all black leather interior, Leah loved it as well, i wanted to take it for a spin so i projected my thoughts to daddy. **_

_**Dad can i have a drive with Leah in my car please? I promise i won't be out too late.**_

_**Dad looked at me and nodded so i grabbed my car keys and dragged Leah with me she started giggling. **_

"_**EJ where are we going? What about Edward? What will he say?" since when did she care about what my dad did or said. "Who are you and what did you do with Leah Clearwater?!" she gave me a playful glare and lightly slapped my arm. "You know what i mean! i don't want to drag you away from your family that's all" she's so cute.**_

"_**No sweat my dad's fine with it, just as long as we don't stay out to late" i caught that saying off Leah she always says it ''no sweat'' it's a habit, "okay, well I got to hand it to your dad he knows what cars to get, this ride is sweet!" I laughed "how do you know it was my dad? It could have been my mom that picked this out" Leah then gave me an are-you-serious look.**_

"_**EJ come on! This is Bella were talking about here!" she's right no offence to my mom but she doesn't like fast cars... she likes cars that are practical, well when she was human anyway! She loves driving fairly fast now!, I let go of Leah's hand causing her to pout ha-ha! Bless her i did the gentleman thing and opened the door for her! She smiled and once she was in i shut the door, and ran to the driver's side.**_

"_**Black interior as well? This is bad ass , where are we going anyway?" To be honest i wasn't sure where we were going." Err I was hoping you had an idea lee," she rolled her eyes, giggled and thought for a bit. What! I'm useless at making decisions. "Hmm i have an idea let's go to first beach!" i smiled and nodded.**_

"_**first beach it is then lets see what this baby can do!" soon as i turned the key in the ignition my baby roared to life it was exhilarating and before i knew it we was on the way to la Push! Now that we live in Port Angeles it's a 30 minute drive from here to la push! But with this baby we'd be able to make it there in at least under 10 minutes, 5 minutes later none of us spoke it wasn't an awkward silence more of a peaceful silence i glanced over at Leah she looked i don't know.. nervous which wasn't like her at all, as the sun was peaking through the clouds and beamed in through the car window Leah looked even more beautiful, the way the sun shined on her russet skin made her look like she was glowing her short jet black hair shined as well there was just no words i don't know why people don't like Leah much, i think she is the most beautiful, funny, sweetest girl ever! She is just misunderstood and yeah she can be aggressive and she can be mean but there are reasons behind it, she has been hurt by Sam although it wasn't his fault which is why I don't hate him because it was his wolf gene if he was meant to be with Emily.**_

_**but I know he really did love Leah but you know she was left heartbroken, on top of that her dad has passed so you know she's not a horrible person that most people make her out to be!. I just know that my feelings for her has definitely developed … I just don't know whether she would go for me I mean yeah she has said that she loves me but that's just something best friends say to each other plus after sam I doubt she would want to date anybody else. **_

_**After I came out my trail of thought I didn't realize that i was staring until she turned her head my way and we were staring at each other for a good 2 minutes i knew there was nothing on the road for us to crash! Thanks to my vampire instincts as we cut eye contact and i drawn my attention back on the road we were in la push on first beach. I was starting to get nervous for some reason.**_

"_**Err do you want to stay in here or walk?" Leah thought for a moment "we can walk on the sand if that's okay?" why was she being so... formal and quiet? This is really not like her, she's usually quite loud okay i'm starting to get worried.**_

"_**Leah is everything okay?" her eyes widened the slightest bit but i saw she's hiding something from me! "Err yeah i'm fine why do you ask?" why is she lying i'm not stupid. But i just let it go."nothing its just that your unusually quiet that's all, you can tell me anything you know that right?" i cupped my hands on her face she smiled **_

"_**yeah i know EJ, thank you" hum something's off and i will found out! As we slowly made our way to our familiar spot where we always sit Leah was growing more nervous and more quiet okay this isn't right.**_

"_**Leah, i know there's something wrong with you, your quiet, your nervous, your never nervous please tell me what's wrong! Please! I want to help you" Leah opened her mouth then shut it again then sighed deeply i can tell this must of been bothering her for quite a bit. **_

"_**Okay, EJ i need to tell you something, and i'm not sure how you're going to react to it, and listen hard cause i'm not going to repeat myself" i stayed silent waiting for her to carry on. "you know how i imprinted on you when you was young right?" i nodded where is this going? "well... er i'm ... in love with you!" i sat there waiting for her to carry on, i know that Leah loves me, she said so. "ER Leah i know that you love me?". **_

"_**NO! EJ I love you like IN LOVE with you, you see when i imprinted on you at the time you wanted a big sister so i was your sister and as you got older you needed a best friend and so i was your best friend and eventually we'll love each other in a romantic sense" I was lost for words i couldn't believe it i was... so.. Happy i knew it! I knew there was something special about this girl! I was ecstatic that she feels the same way. I forgot that i still haven't responded and Leah was looking worried I chuckled and beamed my massive smile.**_

" _**I love you too Leah Clearwater! You don't realize how happy this makes me feel!" Leah's smile grew happy a tear escaped her eye i smiled her favorite smile, her heart quickened she was overjoyed as well.**_

"_**Really? You mean it?" of course! "of course i do! So this means that your my girlfriend now!" Leah laughed "Yeah and this means your my boyfriend! What have you gotten your self into Edward-Jacob Cullen" I laughed at that i love the way she says my name, "I don't know but i like it" i sat Leah on my lap and wrapped both my arms around her waist i leaned my chin on her head sniffing her scent which was so intoxicating to me!, then we both sighed blissfully watching the sun setting, we didn't move from this position until it started to get dark Leah whispered. **_

"_**I think we should go back now your dad is going to wonder where we are!" i moaned i didn't want to move, i wanted Leah in my arms forever! But of course dad would flip if i came back late! "Ah okay okay!" Leah giggled she held my hand "Come on half vamp, by the way i'm driving, want to see how fast this baby can go!" Wa'heeey! There's the Leah i know and love!.**_

"_**What about dad's rules?!" Leah rolled her eyes. "Screw Edward's rules i'm sure his rules don't apply tonight!" There she was! So i chucked my car keys she caught them and we both made our way back to my car.  
END FLASHBACK**_

Anyway back at the house.

Lizzie had gone with Seth for a walk, hum i think he's gone to tell her how he really feels and right on cue Seth and Lizzie strolled in, hand in hand yep! There officially a couple now! I forgot that nessie was still talking to me. "EJ! Have you even listened to a word i said!" Whoops "Err no sorry nessie what was you saying?" Nessie rolled her eyes "Doesn't matter bro, oh and Leah told me you guys are both a couple now!" My face beamed proudly.

"Yeah, not long ago actually" Nessie sighed. "Do you think Jake will ask me?" as i glanced over Nessie's shoulder Jake was making her way to her now! I smiled "Why don't you ask him yourself" Nessie followed my eyes and there was Jake, i'm not entirely bothered that Seth and Jake are seeing my sisters i mean I'd rather have them be with them! Plus i know they will never hurt them well if they did then I will kill them but I know that Leah wouldn't like that one bit but there my sisters and nobody hurts them.. , but i guess masen doesn't see it that way, Me and Seth are good buds, we always hang out together of course since i'm seeing his sister, so when Jake is with nessie sometimes me and Lizzie are hanging out together with Seth and Leah.

But when i saw nessie and Lizzie purposely drag Seth and Jake to mase for them to at least talk i was just thinking this cant be good but to my surprise when i saw masen smiling and wrapping an arm around Jake's shoulder in a brotherly gesture it surprised me Anyway.

Grandma Esme approached me and handed me a slice of cake YUM! It was chocolate one of the things that doesn't taste like mud to me! Me and my siblings all prefer different foods i love human food! I can eat pizza, chocolate, eggs, ice-cream, pancakes and Mac and cheese! I don't mind blood either donated human blood or animal blood! As i was left with my thoughts i saw Masen storm out oh god what's happened now!

**Mase (POV)  
**I couldn't stand being in this house anymore to say i was pissed was an understatement i can't believe Tanya spoke to my sister like that! My baby sister! But i got to hand it to her she had guts to stand up to her, i was so close to wiping her memory! I could tell even momma and dad wanted to kill her, but when she left i was even more pissed off than i already was, today had gone good until Tanya decides to attack me forcing me to go hunting with her, i should never have said yes to her! I just hated everyone crowding round me it wasn't like she hurt me or anything JHEEZE!.

"you okay mase?" momma had a worried expression i didn't like it when she was worried. Dad spoke to her softly "Yes love he's fine he just doesn't like you worrying" she smiled and kissed me on the forehead Lizzie patted my back then left to take a walk with Seth! Suddenly out of nowhere Alice bursts into the kitchen.

"Would someone like to explain to me why i had a vision of my nephew attacking Tanya" ha! So that's what the outcome would of been if i just lost my temper! Alice was looking round the kitchen for evidence. Either she was wanting to listen to our story and pretending like she didn't hear or she seriously was deaf and dumb! Daddy muffled a laugh and explained everything to Alice which then gave me a sad smile, GOD STOP WITH THESE SAD SMILES I'M FINE! I'M NOT DEAD STOP MAKING A BIG FUSS OUT OF NOTHING!.

I couldn't be in this kitchen anymore, then as i over heard nessie and EJ's conversation, Leah and EJ are officially a couple now! What the hell! This just gets better no doubt that's why seth and Lizzie are out for a "walk" then as i heard nessie sigh hoping that Jake will ask her! This just pissed me off more, i just had to get out of the house so i stormed out through the living room where everyone was i didn't want to wreck my car so i put on my jacket and just ran!.

i heard momma shout my name, i just ignored it i jumped across the river and just ran! I didn't know where i was going or how long i was going to stay out here for but all i know is that if i didn't leave there would have been a major blow up today! Plus i didn't want to ruin it today the party was really fun and people were getting along so well i think it would of caused a war if i attempted to attack Seth and Jake.

Until i realized where i was heading i didn't stop i ran more faster than i ever did, then came to a sudden halt at the familiar scenery, listening to the sudden rush of the gigantic waterfall few yards away, just the view of Washington itself was just the prettiest sight ever i toke my usual seat, on the cliff edge and just admired everything i didn't know how long i was sitting here but it was getting really dark, i know that i should make my way back but i just didn't move until i heard rustling i shot straight up very wary, i know how to fight i'm considered the second strongest fighter out of all the family so i had no problems winning.

as i was in my protective stance waiting for whatever danger was going to come out of the bush only to be greeted by my father, he's the only one who knows about this place only because when i was hit with a human scent he followed me! As i stood up straight, i didn't dare look at my dad in the face just in case he was angry at me so i sat back in my place but he didn't speak but just sat next to me! I kept looking forward until i heard him sigh and from the corner of my eye he ran a hand through his hair and finally spoke up.

"Masen, i know you hear this all the time from your brother and sisters saying i understand, when in reality they don't really know how you feel i just think it's necessary to hear it from someone who knows exactly how you feel" that's when i turned my attention to him he didn't look angry he just looked, sad for me! Not pity just generally felt sad for me cause he knows how i feel but i didn't say anything and waited for him to carry on.

"Before i met your mother, i was in your shoes, while Alice and Jasper were in perfect bliss, Your grandpa and grandma, rose and Emmett everyone was happy and me as a mind reader not only saw that they were in love i had to listen to their minds everyday, i don't think you can imagine what that must of been like, but anyway.

I know the resentment you feel, how envious of your brother and sisters i know, but when i first met your mother it wasn't all love at first sight, yes i was drawn to her as i couldn't read her mind but i knew there'd be consequences of us being together with me being a vampire and her being human and the desire of me wanting her blood but we still managed to get through it. So all i'm saying son is that you are going to find someone special who will love you and respect you, trust me.. i know you may think that it wont happen but trust me it will.. sooner than you think maybe"

i just didn't know what to say, i knew that dad was in the same boat before he met momma but i didn't realize he felt the exact same and him being a mind reader that must of been horrible but the last sentence he said was interesting 'sooner than you think maybe' hmm did alice see something but then dad put his poker face yes! he's hiding something, I guess i'm going to meet someone, hum i wonder who, what will she look like?, is she human?, is she a vampire?, please don't tell me its Tanya trying to get me again. The last thought made dad laugh.

"Don't worry son Tanya isn't going to visit anytime soon, i was this close to ripping her head off her shoulders," we both laughed "Thanks dad, listen i just want you to know i am sorry, for how I've acted, i don't mean it honest" dad wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "it's okay, it hasn't been easy for you, but we seriously need to get back your mother is freaking out! Charlie was going to call a search party, your sisters are going insane!" i giggled

"Yeah, it wouldn't surprise me if i was on CBS right now!" we both laughed and we both made our way back to the house dad is just a little bit faster than me but i can still keep up in under 10 minutes we was back at home. Momma's face was a mixture of worry and anger. "Oh thank god! Masen your okay! Don't you ever run off from me again! Do you hear me?!" i bowed my head down in sadness

"I know i'm sorry momma i wont run off like that again!" momma's face broke out into a smile and gave me a tight hug! I kissed the top of her head, then my sisters and brother were there, EJ had a relieved smile, Nessie and Lizzie looked like they've been crying but looked annoyed EJ ran to me first.

"Nice to see you alive bro!" nice wording there EJ "HA! Can't get rid of me that easily" we both laughed and both had an arm around each other after this brotherly encounter our sisters decided to jump me causing me to fall backwards, Emmett's booming laugh came present even my sisters were laughing, i was laughing but then there face came serious.

"Masen Jemmett Cullen don't you ever run away like that again! EVER! Otherwise we will kick your ass!" I laughed at Lizzie's threat "i'm serious mase you scared all of us, i thought we wasn't going to see you again!" i smiled at the love from my sisters.

"I'm sorry i wont do anything like that again, i promise if i do you get to kick my ass!" they beamed with happiness as they got up from me and shook all the leaves out of their hair Seth reached out a hand for me to get up i smiled and grabbed it.

"Glad your back man! Hey listen um me and Jake are going to hang out with the guys like, Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry and Quill i mean do you want to come with us to go cliff diving? EJ said he's going do you? I mean you don't have to if you want to.. just thought you needed a distraction you know!" i was taken aback that they wanted to hang out I've always wanted to go cliff diving Lizzie, nessie and EJ have said that it's awesome! Meh might as well

"Yeah sure thanks Seth I'd love to when are we going?" Seth looked shocked then his beaming smile widened like the trashier cat in alice and wonderland. "Awesome! Um were going next weekend, then after were having one of our oh so famous bonfires! With all the imprints" bonfire sounds cool, not exactly comfortable everyone is going to be all love dovey but i'll get over it. With that sorted i started yawning i wasn't the only one who was tired! Momma and dad saw us all yawn and i was to tired to walk all the way back to the cottage so looks like i'm staying at grandpa Carlisle's house momma smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight sweetheart have a good sleep" i smiled and nodded and from what i can gather Seth and Lizzie, nessie and Jake are also a couple hum! Bet daddy is going to set more rules for them now, dad's face beamed and nodded at me i giggled silently ha!. Then i was approached by grandma. "Good night dear did you have fun today considering?" i smiled and nodded "yeah considering it was a really good day today thank you so much!"

"Oh your welcome sweetie but you should be thanking your aunt alice she was the one who put the party together" of course! It would be alice she's the only one who loves to plan stuff and organize occasions, as i approached her she looked spaced out another vision i guess, when she snapped back into reality she was bouncing up and down in her spot squealing i couldn't help but laugh, she's so hyper. "Thank you so much alice today was perfect, well apart from a few things but it was good today i appreciate it" considering on how small she is ha! She still is dominant nobody messes with Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. NOBODY!

"You're welcome Mase, oh by the way we are ALL! Going shopping tomorrow we all need some new outfits, so no complaints! That's an order" I think nearly everyone let out an exaggerated sigh apart from rose and nessie women! Since Carlisle has been called to the hospital everyone said their goodbye's seth, Jake and Leah are still here, Esme and momma are cleaning up, Alice, jazz, rose and Emmett are watching TV well not exactly watching but yeah! Dad taken Seth and Jake to one side ha! Ground rules are put in place i think! And not long until momma asked Leah outside too of course!.

Protective mothers always do this sort of thing, i slowly dragged myself upstairs shouting good night to everyone, everyone responded and before long nessie, Lizzie and EJ were behind us dads old room has been converted to a room that me and my siblings share its just how he left it except there are 4 beds in there pajamas were all laid out on our beds no doubt that was aunt rose's doing i just had grey pajama bottoms on my bed i didn't sleep with a top on, come on i'm a guy what do you expect nessie and Lizzie were in the other room, obviously don't exactly want to see my sisters naked ugh! But soon enough we all were tucked in our beds but had our last conversation. I had my eyes shut but was still talking.

*Today has been awesome! Best birthday yet! *-Lizzie

*I know! It was just perfect!*-Nessie

*I agree*-EJ

*Glad you lot had fun*-Masen

*[sigh] sorry mase, but apart from the... yeah! You must admit it was a good day*-Lizzie

*Yeah i guess so.*-Masen

*By the way Mase where did you go?*-EJ

*To my woodland area*-Masen

*oh okay..*-Lizzie & Nessie

*By the way mase thank you for giving Jake a chance i know you don't really see eye to eye with him but i'm glad you gave him a chance*-Nessie

*Yeah same with Seth i really appreciate it*-Lizzie

*No problem guys, they seem pretty cool anyway! I just feel like a total ass!*-Masen

*No sweat bro! All brothers are protective of their sisters one way or another*-EJ

*ha! You've been hanging around Leah for too long bro!*-Masen

*Whatever!*-EJ

*HA! Good i'm not the only one who's caught on the catch phrase i keep saying 'sure sure'*-Nessie

*ME TO! Seth always says 'okie doke'*-Lizzie

*okie doke? Oh dear ha-ha! That's even worse! What have they done to you 3 your brain washed! *-Masen

*zip it masey!*-Lizzie

*your lucky that your the only one that can call me that god! I know how dad feels when everyone calls him Eddie it's so annoying!*-Masen

*HAHAAH! I'm sorry to bring it up again mase but you've got to admit Tanya went wacko! Like seriously how desperate did she sound*-Nessie

*HAHAAH! Yeah it was quite funny looking back now!*-Masen

*what did she do to cause you to shout!*-Lizzie

*OH MY GOD!, all i did was get a slice of cake, and out of nowhere she comes behind me and started purring and said hey want to go on that hunting trip now, i froze swallowing the last piece of cake in my mouth and shook my head so i apologized to her and said that i don't need to go hunting now, she started pouting and kept putting her hand on my hair god it was awful so i stepped backwards then she said, i know you want me Mase we don't need to keep doing this, i know you love me! I grabbed whatever was closest to me which ended up being a broom, she just grabbed it and snapped it in half and eventually she got me pinned in the corner and so she tried again tried to get me to go! I knew this woman would kidnap me so i shouted purposely*-Masen

*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! What the hell! I feel sorry for you bro! What a whack job*-EJ

*Tell me about it! But i was impressed with you Lizzie i could see that nessie was going to say something but you surprised all of us!*-Masen

*Well that awful woman was getting on my nerves saying that your her soul mate, you've got better taste than that fake Barbie!, and yeah i'm not always this quiet, midget girl you all think i am, i can be loud when i want to, i just choose not to sometimes*-Lizzie

*I was so proud of you Lizzie, couldn't of said it better myself*-Nessie

*Awe thanks Nessie*- Lizzie

*Well i'm going to sleep we've got a big shopping trip tomorrow remember!*-Masen

*ugh thanks for reminding us Mase*-EJ & Lizzie

*how can you guys hate shopping i love it*-Nessie

*are you kidding its horrible*-Lizzie

*Its so boring*-EJ

*I don't mind it*-Masen

We all giggled then we all slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_**I apologize for this chapter for being so long.. This is my first fanfic and i just wanted you get a feel of all of the characters if you didn't understand anything please don't hesitate to ask and i will try to answer them :) i hope you enjoy it. **_


	3. Fight For Survival

Alice's (POV)  
Considering with all the few minor hiccups the quadruplets birthday was a success, my nieces and nephews all looked so cute and grown up, I've already planned Nessie, lizzie and EJ's outfits for their first dates OMG! I can't believe how fast they've grown.

now that the quads were sleeping everyone was off doing their own thing, me and Jazz were in our room cuddling on the bed but there is one thing that's been bothering me, i keep getting flash visions, they don't even make sense, i keep seeing a vision of all my family including the quadruplets all in the baseball clearing, with the Volturi along side us, and seeing an army of... humans? It doesn't make sense with the vampire he was tall, quite handsome; he had tanned skin, blood red eyes, so he was a human drinker? This was making my head hurt, and i was getting more and more agitated plus Jasper was growing more concerned.

"Ali what's the matter?" i shook my head it was weird the visions was giving me a head ache and before i could reply to him i was sucked into another vision it was really cute, i saw masen with a beautiful girl, even more prettier than Rose and Bella she had same length hair than Renesmee, she was slightly taller than her as well, she had jet black hair with a tint of blue, she had unusually striking purple-blue eyes and pale ivory skin.

She had a really pretty smile, they both looked happy, they were in Bella and Edward's meadow who was this is girl? Is she human?, i wasn't sure if she was also a half human, half vampire hybrid but whoever she is completes my nephew, hum i wonder if she likes shopping because from what i can see in the vision her clothes are shocking! As my vision ended jasper was even more worried, bless him!.

"Yeah jazz i'm fine just had a vision that's all." He let out a massive sign and relief was obvious on his face.

"Good you had me worried then i was going to call Carlisle in here, what was the vision of?" hum should i tell him or not? This vision has come more than one occasion, Edward saw and he couldn't be happier masen deserved someone special i just hope she's good to him.

"Oh you'll see soon enough" i decided to be mean and not tell I'd rather have everyone surprised. With this shopping trip happening tomorrow the quadruplets are going to need every bit of their strength. Me and my family decided to all go as juniors this year, makes a change it's taken ages on what the cover story was going to be because we couldn't say that Bella and Edward are their parents when there teenagers themselves technically its nowhere near possible.

so with much discussion we decided that Myself, Emmett, Edward, Renesmee and Masen are all going to keep the Cullen name, Rosalie and Jasper don't need a cover story as they are actually twins, and Bella, EJ and Elizabeth are going to have the swan name. Bella wanted to keep her maiden name, it makes sense as EJ looks a little more like Bella than Edward and Elizabeth is a spit image of her so they could pass as brother and sisters, same as Masen and Renesmee with Edward.

Even though I've been to school more times i can count I've got a feeling that this year is going to be interesting.

**Sofia's (POV)  
**I didn't know where i was going, how long I've been running for all i knew i just needed to get away, what I've witnessed and what I've heard i didn't want to be a part of, i wasn't going to be used to listen to all these lies, that my own sick father tells, how he's going to make life better for us, how we can hunt without hiding away, my father has no respect for human life i remember when i was born, there lifeless was my own mother, the smile she gave me before her eyes shut, i will never forget her, i loved her before i was even born.

I will carry that guilt with me, a while later while i was sleeping in my dead mother's arms i was awoke by a strange man! He looked wild, but he looked a little like me i didn't know who he was, but he whispered

"So beautiful, you are perfect, i will name you Sofia, i am you father" as i grew i realised i had brothers and sisters, one i was particularly close with. Nahuel, we did everything together we hunted, played, but when i turned 17 Nahuel started growing more distant with me, that's when reality hit me, when my father asked me to go hunting with him, for a while i stopped hunting humans! I thought it was.. wrong! I wanted to live in peace with humans not kill them!, so i changed my diet to animal blood, my father thought it was against our nature but thought it was interesting. Anyway.

After i hunted a few mountain lions my father suddenly spoke with seriousness in his tone. "Sofia, now that your grown, there's something i need to tell you. I am planning something big, something great, and i can't do that without your help! Once i get enough additions to our coven we can go forth with our plans!" his smile was menacing it scared me a little. "w-what is this plan father?" his smile grew even wider. " Sofia for too long our kind has gone in hiding why? No mere human can kill us and yet we go to great lengths to hide what we are.

We should be able to hunt without living in fear… Which is why I plan to attack Washington with your power we would be powerful we can roam and feed on whoever we want just imagine how much blood we could feed on! I just need your power cause without it this whole plan won't work!" WHAT! No! This is not happening.

"WHAT! No father you can't! I won't be part of it!" he got so angry he shoved me against a tree in full force i was a bit disoriented but here the venom that was came spitting out my father i have never seen him this angry and he gripped my arms a little too tight, it was starting to hurt, i winced a little and he could see the pain i was in and he was enjoying it.

"How dare you defy me, after all I've done for you, i raised you, you should be thankful I didn't leave you to die! I could have killed you since you killed your own mother but i didn't i took you home with me!, YOU WILL BE PART OF THIS OTHERWISE I'LL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO KILL YOU!" with that said his grip tightened even more and eventually he broke my arm i screamed out in pain!.

His grip loosened and eventually let me go, but he still had that evil, menacing smile on his face the more i defy him, the more i know that he will kill me, i had to run, i was plotting my escape root, the only way out was for me to jump off the cliff that was a 100ft drop i know that a human wouldn't survive this but since i'm half vampire it will break my fall, and if i was going to do this i needed to do this now! So before i escaped clutching my arm i said one more thing to my so called father.

"I WILL NEVER! BE PART OF THIS! I'D RATHER DIE THAN BE PART OF WHAT YOUR PLANNING AND BY THE WAY! Your not my father, My father would never threaten to kill their own daughter, you say i killed my mother but where was you when she was dying? You didn't change her did you! If you loved her as you so claimed then where was you! I didn't kill her YOU DID!" this caused my father to erupt in a menacing rage, he snarled so loud it ripped through the whole forest, he crouched down ready to attack just before he pounced for me i dodged quickly to the left turned myself invisible and cut off my scent, i ran as fast as my legs could go and jumped off the cliff i put my body into a ball to break the impact, i didn't even look back i kept swimming as fast as i could, scared that he was coming after me, i didn't stop running until i was out of Canada, i headed for Alaska, i didn't care that it was snowing, i don't feel the cold anyway.

I was tired, no exhausted, i've been feeding off blood but i wasn't full i needed human food, I needed new clothes most of all i was petrified And just by accident i stumbled across a coven of vampires while i was in the stream, it looked like i interrupted a hunt when i looked at their eyes they weren't human blood drinkers, they had golden eyes, strange. I was so scared; i didn't know whether they were going to attack me, or what. They were staring at me, one vampire who was so beautiful she must of been the leader she tilted her head to the side staring straight at me.

"I-I'm sorry I-I d-didn't mean to interrupt y-your hunt i-i didn't know that there were vampires here" I started backing away slowly they didn't look angry they just looked fascinated which caused me to be really self-conscious. The man with dark hair spoke. "It's okay child, can i ask you your name? We mean you no harm!" i still wasn't sure but i answered them politely.

"M-My name is Sofia," The vampire with strawberry blonde hair was smiling at me and stepped forward slowly i think they really don't mean no harm, god i must like a total mess, I've been running for ages, i must have broken twigs, leaves in my hair and my clothes must be ripped to shreds. I winced at the soreness of my arm but it felt better than it did a few days ago.

"Okay Sofia, how do you know that were vampires?" seriously?.

"I'm a half human, half vampire hybrid my father is a vampire" they nodded like as if what they suspected was correct, "and your mother?" My head went down, tears threatening to escape my eyes. I didn't dare look them in the face. Until i felt cold arms wrap around me, it was the dark haired woman she was so beautiful, though my mother died ages ago but it still hurt.

"i see! Sofia we were just wondering if you would want to get yourself cleaned up? And maybe have something to eat?, you can stay a couple of nights, it's no trouble we have plenty of room" the woman with the pale blonde hair looked hopeful i smiled and nodded.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden?" they all nodded their heads. "Yes we would be delighted oh we haven't introduced ourselves, my name is Tanya. I'm the leader of the Denali coven, this here is my sister Kate this brown haired man is Garrett, Kate's mate, the woman with the dark hair is Carmen, and the tall dark haired man is Eleazar" I smiled.

"nice to meet you all, um just so you know, I'll only be staying for 1 night is that okay? Just so i can figure out my next move" they all looked at each other until Tanya spoke. "Why is there something wrong? you don't have to leave so soon?." I felt so guilty as much as i would have loved to stay i just couldn't get people involved, i can't let innocent people die because of what my father will do, no i have to leave tomorrow.

"No nothing's wrong i just don't want to be in the way, nor i don't want you to feel like i'm using your hospitality because i do appreciate it." They all smiled but they still did have suspicious looks on their faces but they knew that i wouldn't change my mind so they accepted it.

i didn't know what time it was but when i got to their house it was gorgeous it was a 3 story building glass was all over, it was just to beautiful to describe suddenly i was being brought upstairs into Kate's room i think, in all my life i have never seen a bigger room than this, she had a massive king size bed, her walls were painted an off white, with chocolate brown rugs on the floor with a dressing table, she brought me into her wardrobe it was even bigger than her room, it was amazing, Kate smiled at me admiring her room.

She picked out some blue faded pair of jeans, a long white tank top, with a black hooded jacket, and some nice pair of black converses i can tell she never worn these they look practically brand new.

"Ok, the shower is down the hall and onto your left use whatever you need, and get changed; Eleazar is going to make you something to eat, what do you like?" Kate's wind chimed voice was so melodic never heard a more beautiful sound.

"Um i like macaroni and cheese, if that's not too much trouble?" she nodded. "OF course it's no trouble sweetheart, and that's easy Carmen and Eleazar are Italian anyway, Carmen is preparing the guest room" i nodded, i couldn't believe how beautiful their home is, i noticed that i was just standing in Kate's wardrobe so i made my way into the bathroom i placed the clothes on top of the washing basket and turned on the shower as i let the water run for a while i looked in the mirror, i seriously didn't recognise the girl in the mirror she looked a state, she had mud on her cheeks, and nose, her hair was wild still had twigs and leaves stuck in her hair, she looked like she hasn't slept in weeks, the only thing i recognised was the familiar unusual purple-blue eyes.

As i picked out the last of the twigs and leaves out my hair i got rid of my wet, shredded clothes, i could hear murmurs downstairs but i decided not to listen as i was just concentrating on getting clean as i let the hot water run on my skin i felt all my muscles relax it felt nice then i picked up some shampoo, it smelt nice it smelt of cherries so i used that i just felt completely relaxed, considering I've been running for god knows  
how long it was nice to just release some of the stress, after i stepped out the shower i felt so much better i grabbed the clean clothes that Kate gave me to wear and i headed towards the guest bedroom it was standard had a big king size bed, dressing table I quietly shut the door i saw a hair dryer on the bed Tanya left a note saying

_I figured you were going to need something to dry your hair, Use this, _

_Tanya._

I smiled and plugged in the hairdryer as my hair was finally dry i got changed into the clothes funny enough was it was a perfect fit. I made my way downstairs only to be greeted by the most delicious smell ever!, yum! Mac and cheese. I couldn't help but follow the wonderful aroma, as i made my way into the kitchen everyone was there Kate was sitting on garret's lap Carmen was helping Eleazar with the food and Tanya was smiling walking over to me.

"How do you feel now Hun?" To be honest i felt much, much better! It's going to be hard to leave, i can tell you that now, I've never met so many lovely vampires ever!

"I feel much better thank you so much for letting me stay here even if it's for 1 night" all their faces look sad. Do they really not want me to leave?. I cant get attached i can't let these people die for what's to come i don't know if my father thinks i'm dead but if he suspects i'm alive he will be coming to look for me and i don't want him coming here, they are such lovely people and the longer i stay here the more danger i'm putting them in! NO! I cant it's the least i can do.

"Is there any way we can persuade you to stay Sofia?" i let out a sigh don't get attached sofia don't get attached. "i'm sorry i appreciate all this really i do but i think it's just better if i make my move tomorrow" Eleazar walked over with a bowl of Mac and cheese and nodded understandingly.

"Where will you go?, is there anywhere specific your heading?" I didn't think about that i mean i could go to Washington but that would mean I'd have to go back the way i came, through Canada but i just can't take the risk but somehow i need to go to Washington but not in the city.

"Err i was thinking i could go i don't know Washington i'm not sure where about, do you know where in Washington i could go that is surrounded by a forest? And sun rarely shines". They all looked at each other not sure.

"Well we know one place but... there's another coven of vampires that live there, don't worry there like us there animal drinkers well we like to think of ourselves as cousin's of there's" Ohh so that explains why there eyes are topaz Chris and Zack also have golden eyes that explains everything now, good cause i hunt animals also but another coven of vampires this is interesting.

"Okay where about do they live? i don't want to cause some problems i don't want to cross their territory or anything" they smiled.

"oh don't worry there really nice they live in port Angeles, we can arrange a flight to Seattle for you if you like?" yes! Perfect i can fly there but... i haven't got any legal documents.

"that's nice of you thank you but i don't have any legal documents". They smiled at me.

"Don't worry we'll sort everything out do you have a picture or anything if you don't it's fine but if you do then that's alright as well.?" I didn't so i shook my head.

"no i don't i'm sorry but thank you so much this is more than i deserve i really appreciate what your doing for me. You could have turned your back on me but you welcomed me like i was one of your own" Garrett smiled and gave me a hug.

"Hey it's okay, but just promise us, that you will visit, we feel like your one of our sisters!" maybe in the future if i ever have the courage to stand up to my father, then i will definitely visit them soon.

"of course i will definitely come visit, it's the least i can do" as i sat down at the table and started eating the Mac and cheese Omg! It was so delicious i couldn't help a moan escape my mouth. Everyone started laughing, i started blushing gosh this is so humiliating. "Enjoy it do you sofie?" Garrett was laughing hard i like that nickname though 'sofie' i couldn't help but smile. "I do! Eleazar this is delicious" He chuckled and nodded

"The joys of being Italian little lady, hey sofia i i don't want you to take this the wrong way or anything but would you be able explain your power?, you see i have the ability to know what gift vampire's possess and yours is just fascinating" wow that's really cool. As i swallowed my mouthful of pasta i started to explain.

"As you may know Eleazar i have the ability to turn myself invisible, you wouldn't be able to hear or see me but i can still be tracked with my scent but what i can also do is if i want i can cut my scent off completely so it would be like i don't exist, also whatever object that i touch also turns invisible, it doesn't necessarily be an object it can be a person as well as long as i'm touching them they will be invisible" their mouths apart from Elezar's was hung open.

"What do you mean you can cut off your scent?" Tanya seemed really curious.

"Okay you lot can smell me now right?" they all nodded so right then i cut off my scent they all looked at each other surprised.

"That's so weird i can't smell you at all anymore, we can see you but we can't smell you, that's so cool" i smiled and my scent came back. "this is so interesting i wonder how you manage to posses this power, do you know anything about your mother?" i sighed.

"No sorry all i heard when my mother was pregnant with me was she used to sing this song and told me how much she loved me but when i was born i was found in the middle of the forest sleeping in my mother's arms ... she was dead, because i clawed my way out of her stomach, so i basically killed my own mother.

but i loved her so much even before i was born, i didn't hear a male figure that was with my mother and yet a man well a vampire to be more specific picked me up saying how beautiful i was and named me Sofia, saying he was my father after that he raised me, trained me how to fight i found out i had many brothers and sisters. but i was still not happy i just wanted to know a little bit about my mother anything at all so i when i was 5 and had the looks and mental ability of a 15 year old i finally plucked up the courage to ask my father about my mother.

But he got angry at me saying for me to never ask about my mother ever again! He said that humans are pathetic and weak and only good for feeding... so i never asked again!" i didn't look at any of them i didn't dare if i did i know that I'd break down and cry, but not all my tears could be held back as i felt cool warm arms wrap around me it was Carmen she was whispering to me in another language Spanish i think it was but it was so comforting.

"Sofie it wasn't your fault, you were only a baby, you didn't know what was happening i'm sure your mother is looking down on you right now, to see what beautiful, strong, woman you've become" that was it that's what it toke for me to break down and cry i felt bad for crying on Carmen's expensive clothes but she didn't seem to mind she rocked me back and forth i didn't realise i was in this position for ages as soon as i stopped crying somehow i ended up falling asleep.

I awoke next morning the sun was shining and i could smell waffles, eggs, bacon and toast! Yum! I realised i was in the bed in the guest room, god i must of cried that much that i ended up falling asleep on Carmen i saw that there was a toothbrush for me and a suitcase packed aw they packed me some clothes, no doubt all of Kate's and Tanya's clothes that they won't wear as i did my routine i put my hair up in a messy ponytail i never bothered with make-up for starters i don't even know how to put it on never mind wearing it. As i made my way into the kitchen there was a spread on the table there was fruit, cereal, eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice, waffles, pancakes everything it just looked amazing.

"Wow you cooked all of this?" Tanya had pancake mix and flour on her face. I chuckled. "yeah we wasn't sure what you liked so we made you everything we could think of" this was so nice of them.

"thank you so much and by the way Tanya you've got flour on your face" everyone snapped their heads at Tanya and burst out laughing she let out a squeal and shouted that she's going to take a shower. As i looked at the spread i grabbed the delicious stack of pancakes and some fruit. I can eat any human food apart from pizza it tastes like mud to me yuck! As i cut into them Eleazar sat down next to me.

"by the way we've arranged a flight to Seattle for you this evening, we also contacted port Angeles high school you can attend there, you start Monday, we've created a bank account for you so you've got money, and also accommodation, here's your cell phone so you can keep in touch with us you have nothing to worry about we've also got you a new car, it's heading to port Angeles as we speak so your all set and before you reject we all agreed to do this for you, your part of the family so just accept it ok"

i was just shocked they've done so much for me already, but now they've bought me a car, they've got me to go to school, though i am very intelligent but only cause i read a lot of books to know, they've gave me money god knows how much and provided accommodation for me. This is to much! I've never met such a loving family ever! I just hugged them all and started crying happy tears of course.

"Oh my gosh thank you so so so much! This is much much more than i deserve really! Thank you! I promise that i will keep in touch" Carmen wiped my tear away.

"You're welcome sofie, you don't mind us calling you that do you?" are you kidding me i like it! "no honestly i like it" after i was done with breakfast i went back upstairs to see what they've packed for me i found the cell phone they bought me an IPhone i believe it says 4S on it so, must be expensive, i had, a lot of faded pairs of blue and black jeans different coloured converses and Toms, i found my passport and plane ticket they got for me. There was a purse with a credit card in.

There was also a new bottle of cherry shampoo and vanilla body wash they must of figured i liked it, which i did. Time was passing by so quickly and before i knew it all the Denali's and me squeezed into Elezar's Mercedes it was big enough for all of us to fit, and soon enough we was heading to the airport, i felt so nervous in a way, i was glad that these people weren't going to get killed that had nothing to do with my problems.

But now i realise that i was going to be on my own again, i felt loved they welcomed me into their home with open arms when they could of turned me away or even worse they could of killed me, but they didn't and for that i am eternally grateful and i know one day i will visit soon. As i was finally checked-in and heard my flight being called i turned around to 5 sad faces it made me feel sad, i didn't realise how much I've grown attached in the space of 24 hours.

"Hey no sad faces, i promise you i will visit you very soon! Thank you so so much for everything" soon enough i was caught in a group hug then i heard the second announcement of my flight and realised i really needed to go so i broke the hug and ran towards the gate number, when i gave the lady my boarding pass i made my way towards the plane, it was nice that i was placed in first class, soon enough the plane had taken off. Wonder what awaits me in Washington?. i must of slept all the way to Washington because one of the stewardesses was waking me up.

"Excuse me ma'am it's time to come off the plane now" i sat up groggily and thanked her, as i grabbed my luggage and stepped outside yep! Washington is much different than Alaska it was raining ,apparently i was in Seattle so i needed a ride to drop me off to port Angeles, so when i exited the airport in Seattle i saw a taxi man leaning on the taxi door, i reached in my bag and got out an address that was where i was staying for the time being i approached the taxi man and asked if he could drop me at this address, i gave him the paper and he seemed like he knew where that was so he popped open the boot and put my luggage in the back.

From Seattle to Port Angeles wasn't far it was only a 30 minute drive and before long we were at the address it was really nice it was an apartment building we even passed the school where i was going to be attending it was only 15 minutes away which is reasonable plus i also remembered the car keys that were given to me and there parked next to the taxi was an Audi R8 in white it was gorgeous and it was mine people were surrounding it oh dear! I gave the man 30 dollars which he seemed happy about and drove off I headed towards my car as people moved out the way a good looking young man spoke. "Wow is this car yours?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah a gift from my family" i had to say something right? he seemed to believe it and soon enough the crowd of people were gone, so i locked my car door again and went towards the apartment building to check-in there was a woman at the desk she looked like she could do with a scrub in all honestly and the amount of makeup she had on her face was ridiculous so i stood there waiting what seemed like ages until i cleared my throat to get her attention. "Err excuse me, i'm here to check-in?" she toke one look at me and jealously was plainly written on her face, okay what the hell did i do to her?.

"What's the name?" wow okay that was so uncalled for. She's really testing my patience. Stupid fragile human!. "Sofia Denali" as she was typing away all i could think about what she would look like without all that muck on her face, she had long bleached blonde hair, but you could tell it wasn't natural she looked like an orange, ok she just looked plastic it was amusing i felt sorry for her. Eventually she finally found my name and gave me a room key.

"Ah Miss Denali, here's your room key hope you enjoy your stay with us" it was amusing on how fake that sounded sure!, but whatever. I smiled and grabbed the room key, when i finally found my room i started to get settled, the room was nice, had a big bathroom spacious shower and bath, the room itself was big there was a 4 poster bed, plasma screen TV, and a balcony you could see some of port Angeles there was a kitchen but i can't cook so i think I'll be eating out a lot where's Eleazar when you need him. I sighed. I'm going to miss them.

As i sat and watched TV i got a bit bored so i grabbed my car keys and decided to go into town, it was small i can remember where the apartment/hotel place was, thanks to my vampire mind, it was a nice town in all fairness they had quite a lot of shops, theatre, 2 book shops fast food restaurants and an Italian restaurant which looked interesting it was called La Bella Italia but i doubt they could top Elezar's food.

Then i felt sad. I'm going to miss the Denali's so much, but i will see them soon. i realised I'm going to be starting school tomorrow and i haven't even got any school supplies, so with some of the money i got in the bank i bought all the supplies I'd need, plus i happened to pass a cute little bookshop so i decided to buy some books, my favourite book is the merchant of Venice, Emma, Jane Eyre and Persuasion. I also went clothes shopping and got myself some cute outfits I was a little excited but also nervous what if people don't like me?..

it was now 9.00 in the evening i didn't need human food for a good while i was growing more thirsty so i made my way back to the hotel, dropped off my car and went hunting, that night i was full for sure i hunted 3 elks, 1 moose and 1 mountain lion! I was satisfied but just felt all slushy i forgot the last time i hunted. When i was in my room i set the shopping by the door and unpacked the clothes i'm planning to wear tomorrow for school i just hope things go well for me. Wonder if I'll make any friends. We shall see.


	4. Preparations

Masen (POV)  
As i awoke to the sound of rain patting against the window, I could hear Lizzie talking to Seth downstairs gosh did I sleep in?! Eugh I better get up before I get physically dragged out of bed, humph guess I'm not the only one who slept in EJ was also crashed out, I yawned a massive yawn and stretched my muscles until I heard a click in my back, I slowly and groggily tried to get my brother up.

"EJ come on bro we slept in, let's get something to eat" EJ didn't even wake up he was dreaming about 3 guesses who, shouting saying "no Leah I don't want to dress up as a clown!" Oh my god this is perfect yeah, EJ talks in his sleep a trait he got from momma, Oh I'm so going to tease him later. The longer i was standing above my brother looking more like an idiot i realised I need back up.

*Guys i need back up*-Masen

***Oh look who decided to wake up*-Lizzie  
**  
*Har har! You going to help me or what?*-Masen

***What's the matter?*-Nessie  
**  
*EJ Isn't getting up, if he doesn't get up soon then 3 guesses who will make him*-Masen

***i say we all just sneak in and we all shout his name, he'll freak out*-Lizzie**

*yes that's perfect!*-Nessie  
  
*Come now!*-Masen

and right on cue my sisters were next to me giggling, as they looked at brother sleeping peacefully in bed.

*Okay on the count of 3, 1,2,3 NOW!*-Masen

"EJ!" we all shouted his name as loud as we could EJ's big green eyes shot open and he rolled off the bed, Oh man I was rolling on the floor in fits of laughter that was one of the funniest things I've witnessed in my whole life.

"What is it?, what happened?" EJ looked dazed and confused "Dude we slept in we need to get up, while you were sleep talking about Leah you refused to get up so i called for backup!" while Nessie and lizzie were still trying to compose themselves i reached out my hand so EJ can get up off the floor. He was glaring at all 3 of us which set me off again. "hey what's the time?" Lizzie glanced at her watch. "Its 10.00 in the morning why?" My tummy started growling loudly everyone heard.

"Does that answer your question?" we all were giggling, then out of nowhere aunt Alice and momma were standing in the door way. "So you finally decide to wake up, come on Esme has cooked you some breakfast, plus we have a big day today, a lot of shopping to get through so come on!" i don't mind the shopping trip, just as long as i have food in my belly. Momma walked with me downstairs hum where's dad?.

"Momma where's dad?" she didn't look worried. "He's gone hunting with your uncles sweetie he'll be back in an hour" i nodded as i walked into the kitchen Seth, Leah and Jake were eating breakfast typical! But then again grandma Esme's cooking rocks! She just finished serving Jake's batch of waffles then she turned round to me and smiled her motherly smile.

"Good morning sweetheart are you hungry?" err YES! "Morning grandma yeah i'm starving" i smiled while rubbing my rumbling tummy. "What would you like? Pancakes? Waffles? Eggs?" Hum I'm feeling pancakes today. "Can i have some pancakes please?" she nodded

"Can i have some pancakes too grandma please?" guess i'm not the only one who wants pancakes my siblings were all wanting them. Grandma giggled and made a start on them. "Of course darlings why don't you all wait in the living area, they won't be done quite yet I'll call you all when there done"

we all nodded and made our way to the couch momma sat between me and EJ with Lizzie on my side and Nessie on EJ's we all was watching a football game, well EJ was the only one that was watching it i wasn't i was leaning on momma's shoulder just thinking about what happened yesterday, the good parts and the bad, more of the good i guess.

it's crazy that I'll be going school tomorrow i wonder if me, EJ, nessie and lizzie will make our own friends, i hope not, in a way, as much as they annoy me, i still love them, we have a bond that no-one can break not even momma and daddy i remember when we was little and grandpa Carlisle picked up nessie to take into his office to measure her we all started crying because she wasn't with us so momma and daddy had to take us all in his office.

I doubt that we'll be split up were quadruplets for god sake, nah though at school we'll have to pretend that were not related to Lizzie and EJ but hopefully we'll all stick together and make friends, as i was thinking about what school was going to be like i heard daddy walk in with his crooked smile. "well, I could get used to seeing this sight in the morning" We all giggled and we all spoke in unison.

"Morning daddy" it still freaks everyone out that we can talk at the exact same time, he smiled and shook his head and leaned down and kissed all our foreheads, then gave momma a kiss on the lips, EJ made a gagging noise.

"Oh dad come on! We're right here" They both started laughing momma looked a bit embarrassed she looked like she could blush if she could, before we could talk anymore i caught the most delicious scent yum! The pancakes are done, my mouth was practically drooling and i guess i wasn't the only one as me nessie lizzie and EJ all raced in the kitchen grandma Esme chuckled and handed us our plates stacked full of pancakes, on the table was butter, maple syrup, chocolate sauce and strawberries mine was smothered with chocolate and two strawberries, nobody spoke for one thing because the pancakes were AWESOME! I must have had about 5 pancakes,! What?! I'm a man who loves his food! After i finished i started rubbing my tummy i was satisfied.

"thank you grandma that was delicious" grandma laughed at me as i was still rubbing my tummy and my siblings nodded their head agreeing. "Well i'm glad you enjoyed it" when grandma toke our plates and washed them up, i made my way back into the living area when i was greeted by Emmett, rose and Jasper.

"Hey guys where's Aunt Alice?" they pointed towards the stairs still fixated by the game i rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs and funny enough she was in the room. "Hey Mase just sorting out your outfit for our shopping trip" this day is going to be so long!.

there were 4 outfits laying on each of our beds, no doubt she went to the cottage, it was casual clothes so i didn't mind, she picked out dark jeans, a black button up shirt, long grey scarf, with the black military styled boots i worn yesterday. As i finished my shower and got changed i went downstairs only to have EJ protesting at alice again.

"EJ come on your hair will look a lot better if you have the gel in it". Again?! Oh god. Alice started pouting. "Alice as much as i love you, but you have officially gone insane i said no!" i burst out laughing, i caught sight of my uncles Emmett and Jasper so i stood next to them. "You want to bet that EJ says yes right now?" Emmett looked at me like i grew a second head. "You are on! I bet you $200 he doesn't" ha prepare to lose as i started to control his mind i made him give in and said yes! he sighed and nodded.

"Fine aunt Alice you win, you can gel my hair" Alice let out a squeal and started styling his hair. Emmett and Jasper stood there with a dumbfounded expression on their face.  
"No way! He just give in!? Just like that?" HAHA! They do forget that i can control the mind so i started having some fun of my own. "Yeah so pay up Emmett" He glared at me and reached in his wallet and gave me $200 cool.

Another part of my gift is that i can make someone remember their greatest fears or their hopes. So i stared at Emmett and made him remember his greatest fear he widened in horror and started screaming like a girl, so the great big strong Uncle Emmett was scared of spiders when he was human? HAHAHAHA! Perfect! He started hiding behind rose telling her to get the spiders away.

"Emmett what on earth are you talking about? There are no spiders here" rose looked at him confused. It was amazing that compared to how small Rose is she manages to control someone of Emmett's size i was in fits of laughter at that point, daddy and momma heard what was going on so i stopped, and Emmett was fine again after. Lizzie and Nessie walked in they were finally ready and EJ looked confused on why he had gel in his hair. Finally Alice came downstairs. Clearly she changed her clothes.

"Ok guys since we are going to be shopping i think it's best that we all take our cars, I'll take my Porsche, Bella you take your Ferrari, Rose you take your BMW, Edward you take your Aston martin, Emmett you take your jeep, Lizzie you take your Maserati, EJ you also take your Ferrari, Nessie your Audi, Jasper you take the Cadillac and Mase you take your Porsche. Is that ok with everyone?" everyone had no objections considering we were all going to be having at least 80 bags of shopping each so we all nodded.

"Okay guys let's get going" we all grabbed our car keys and started up our cars it's the first time I've got to properly ride in my baby i can't wait as it was my time to reverse i turned on my radio i had all my music that i wrote playing, it was weird listening to myself sing then there was my favourite song it was a song that me and lizzie wrote she plays the violin and we had EJ playing on the piano and had nessie singing it was beautiful, it made me smile.

When i reversed out of the garage i was behind EJ, i honked my horn at him a few times i couldn't help but laugh as he couldn't do anything but soon enough we were in port Angeles town and to be honest everyone must of stopped exactly what they were doing as they watched all of our cars drive past it was funny even when we parked our cars everyone was gawping at us, i didn't mind it, i know that we are wealthy but i don't really want to show it, as it's not necessary.

so the plan was that the guys were going to get school supplies while the girls were going to get clothes, then at 3.00 were meeting back here so Alice can help us with our clothes and they'll get their own school supplies, i can already tell by all the guys faces that they don't enjoy this one bit. Ah well.

Lizzie's (POV)  
I loved how my baby drives! It's amazing ah! But the only down side is that everybody was staring at our cars as we were driving past, god i hate being centre of attention, it makes me feel uncomfortable, Argh i am not looking forward to this shopping trip not one bit, but Nessie couldn't wait, god she and Nessie are so alike it's funny. Anyway. The plan was that the guys were going to get the school supplies while the girls were going to get clothes ugh perfect! We were to meet back by our cars for 3.00 so Alice can help the guys with their clothes.

Nessie smiled at me and linked her right arm in my left, then momma linked her left arm in my right arm, okay let's do this! Yet before we knew it we were in our first shop, and yet we were only in the shop for what 2 minutes and already Alice gave me a massive pile of clothes to try on, from dresses, skirts, jeans, shorts, jackets, v neck sweaters, everything you can think of I'm trying on! Ugh and apparently i wasn't the only one momma also had a lot of clothes to try on.

"Alice i am not wearing this? It's only school not a party" Momma looked mortified. Alice started to pout. "Fine have it your way Bella! Here try on these jeans" she chucked about 5 pair at her and was in the dressing room next to me, Nessie was growing impatient.

"Come on aunt Alice i want to try on some clothes!" humph! Glad someone is having a good time. Alice giggled and handed her clothes to try on! Despite all my protests some of the clothes that Alice gave me wasn't bad actually, there were a lot of cute skirts, tops, jeans, anything you can think of I'm trying on, at the moment i was wearing a long, one shouldered, white top with dark jeans and white heels, i liked it, the top empathised my curves, the jeans made me look really tall, i was too caught up in the moment only to be interrupted by my annoying aunt.

"Come on Lizzie lets see!" i rolled my eyes, as i opened the curtain and did a little twirl for dramatic effect Rose, Momma and Alice clearly loved it, momma's face was beaming.  
"Lizzie you look stunning" i blushed crimson. Momma came up to me and gave me a hug.  
"Thanks momma" i whispered this next part "can we go now?" momma was smiling like as if to say lets go. But Alice quickly interjected. "APSOULUTLY NOT! Now come on out of the clothes, we need to get moving" i giggled.

Renesmee's (POV)  
I was still in the changing rooms while i heard momma and lizzie planning their escape route, i muffled my laughter, i was memorised on who was looking back at me in the mirror, i smiled as i realised it was me, with long soft, curled bronze hair, with large chocolate brown eyes, standing in 3 inch black pair of heels, with dark faded pair of jeans with a long, one shouldered black top as i exited the dressing room i realised that me and lizzie were wearing the same outfit but different coloured top and heels we both started laughing.

As we were all satisfied with the clothes we got from this shop Alice paid for everyone's clothes and we moved onto the next shop, i was so excited i don't understand what the big fuss about shopping i love it!, plus the comment about i should be Alice's love child is just so over exaggerated humph! as we arrived at our next shop i was the first one in, all i could hear was momma and Lizzie moan, gosh they really need to suck it up! but hum! I wonder how the guys are getting on.

EJ's (POV)  
OH MY GOD I HATE SHOPPING WITH A PASSION!, gosh i think i could find more entertainment with a monkey! Seriously this is the most boring activity ever! Dad chuckled at my comment. Everyone was confused.

"What's funny Edward?" he smiled "Oh nothing just laughing at EJ's comment, he said that he would find more entertainment with a monkey rather than spend a day out shopping" soon enough everyone burst into fits of laughter especially Emmett his laugh erupted, not surprised if the whole mall could hear him, i glared.

"well it's true!" i started flailing my arms in the air, which caused everyone to laugh even more, this caused me to growl so i started storming off, soon enough i felt a slightly colder hand on my shoulder, no doubt who this is. "Oh Come on bro you can't be angry at us, you're the one who said it!" this caused me to growl, which masen was trying so hard to not burst out laughing even further. "Whatever!" i had my arms folded like a child, the others managed to catch up.

"Finished your temper tantrum EJ?" Emmett just has to carry on!. So i just stuck out my tongue out. "Where are we going?!" dad and jasper walked ahead so me and mase followed while Emmett was behind us both, annoying the hell out of me. "Emmett, i swear if you don't drop it i'll get rose to kick your ass!" his eyes widened.

"Okay, okay! I'll leave it" i smiled an evil grin and nodded. After another 10 minutes of walking and having fake bimbos, stare at me, dad, mase and my uncles which seems to be the norm for everyone else, i mean i don't mean to say this in a cocky way but come on! Were obviously going to get attention i mean me, mase, ness and lizz are half vampires, while our family are vampires for god sake! So were going to get some heads turned but still! It was weird! Plus i'm not into these hormonal human teenagers, i have my eyes on 1 girl and 1 girl only and if she saw the stares i'm sure Lee-lee would tell them to back off!.

I started chuckling to myself, after another 10 minutes we finally arrived at this shop, it had everything that you could want for school. Everyone was scattered in different directions but after an hour we finally got everyone what they would need for school. I glanced at my watch it was around 2.50 am we had just about 10 minutes before we have to meet the girls, so that Alice can help us with our clothes ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO!.

As we met at the location Alice wanted us to wait for her, we were in Hollister not long after Alice handed me a pile of clothes, i didn't need to try it on as i know they will fit, plus i really can't be bothered, Daddy, Emmett and Jasper finally arrived back as they put all the girls shopping bags in their cars, they had at least 80 bags each so.. you can imagine how many trips they had to do in human pace... ouch!

Masen (POV)  
Today has actually been awesome! EJ hates shopping! I kind of like it if i'm honest but that's only cause it's better than sitting around the house, it was funny when all the girls were staring at us guys, it seemed that dad and my uncles were used to it, but i sort of liked getting the attention, don't get me wrong there were a lot of beautiful girls! But! I'm not interested in any of them I don't think i'm meeting the special girl here then! When we finally met up with the girls and had something to eat we were in Hollister, EJ was with Lizzie, poor EJ had to carry a major pile of clothes and not long after i was bombarded. Some of the girls were here somewhere but Nessie was by my side.

"so how was your day mase?" one thing i loved about my sister is that she doesn't talk about herself, she always takes interest in other people, apparently the self-less attitude she inherited off momma. "It's been good thanks ness! Hope the shopping wasn't too bad for you!" nessie laughed her chimed laughter and shrugged. "It was good, i liked it, couldn't have said that with momma and lizzie but yeah i enjoyed today" I chuckled.

as alice sorted everyone out with clothes she paid for everything, in the end everybody had at least 80 bags full of shopping each! I'm surprised that all these bags managed to fit in my car! It filled to the top! As Emmett finished helping me with my bags in the car i decided to listen to some music, then my high was automatically changed back into the mood i was trying so hard to avoid! I was bitter and angry again! I don't even know why i feel like this! This is ridiculous! Grrrr! while i was driving my siblings started talking.

***Today has been awesome!*-Nessie  
**  
***ARE YOU KIDDING THAT WAS HORRIBLE*-EJ & Lizzie  
**  
*Oh come on! It wasn't that bad!*-Masen  
**  
*HAHAH! Lizzie says its terrible only cause she embarrassed herself when we was in the food court*-Nessie**

*NESSIE! Shut up!*-Lizzie

*WHAT HAPPEND?*-EJ & Masen

*Well me and lizzie started to get hungry so, rose, momma and Alice toke us to the food court, we got an ice-cream, 3 seats away from us were a couple of cute guys and they were all whistling at us, One guy approached Liz and tried to bring up conversation, she tried to say that she had a boyfriend which she does! But he wasn't listening so we decided to leave and while Liz got up with her klutz self-fell over a chair and a man split water all over her, it was funny!*-Nessie

  
*HAHHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! That is legendary, you've really changed history Liz you're the only half vampire who is a klutz! HAHA!*-Masen  
**  
*IT IS NOT FUNNY! It toke me ages to get my clothes dry!, the stupid fragile human wouldn't listen to me! Argh!*-Lizzie  
**  
*Don't feel bad baby sis! Could have happened to anyone, just the fact that it happen to our kind! Is funny*-Masen  
**  
*MASEY what did i say about calling me baby sis!*-Lizzie  
**  
I couldn't stop chuckling! Got to have been at least 10 minutes i was laughing for! Lizzie in her Maserati was behind me and i could have sworn i could see her give me the death glare! Ha-ha!. Finally we arrived at the cottage! Looks like were staying here tonight then, i carried all my bags upstairs, i got a feeling i was going to be on my own tonight, Lizzie, Nessie have gone EJ is in his room most likely dropping his stuff off before he goes to see 'lee-lee' so i snorted.

I checked the time it was 9.00 in the evening, i wasn't thirsty for blood nor hungry for food, so i decided to sleep in early i decided to go downstairs, I was surprised to see that everyone was still here humph! Whatever whoa why has my mood suddenly become hostile?, whatever looks like i need sleep. Momma and daddy were snuggled up on the couch while Lizzie was lying on Nessie's lap and EJ was sitting on the floor next to lizzie's foot i slightly smiled at the sight but then i felt annoyed. As i stood in the doorway momma was looking at me as if she could tell something was wrong with me. But then i started to yawn, as well as the others.

"Guys come on time for bed you've got school in the morning! Especially you mase you look exhausted!" I nodded then made my way to bed without saying a word. I wished my siblings good night through my mind then collapsed on my bed. I was just about to fall asleep when i heard my door creak open! Omg! Who is this now?!

"Masen? Sorry to wake you" WHAT THE HELL DOES EJ WANT."EJ if you've come in here to tell me that the house is on fire or our sisters are in danger, or someone is trying to break into our house which i doubt it, then I'd appreciate it if you get out of my room!" my eyes shot open! As I said this. "No.. Mase I just... I don't know I just heard momma and daddy talking about you! They seem worried!" is that it? That's all?

"is that it?! EJ momma and daddy talk about me all the time, they are always worried about me, hell you're worried about me! Everybody is worried about me! Well you know what STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME YOU ALL GO ON LIKE I'M DYING OR SOEMTHING! I'M STILL HERE I'M BREATHING! WHAT JUST BECAUSE YOU LOT HAVE YOUR SMELLY WHIPPED DOGS FOR YOU TO BOSS AROUND AND OBEY AT YOUR EVERY COMMAND AND JUST BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE ONE YOU ALL START GIVING ME THESE PATETHIC SAD, PATRONISING SMILES LAY OFF! I don't give a crap! I did when i was younger but not now" i was that angry i was so close to EJ's face and i even punched a hole through my wall. I pinched the bridge of my nose a habit i got from dad. EJ was that scared and shocked that he was just froze in place!.

"M-mase-I'm so s-sorry I'll never s-say anything a-gain... I'll leave you a-alone now!" with that said EJ walked out of my room slowly, i felt so guilty! I was close to tears i sat on the edge of the bed with my hands on my face, not long after i heard the door creak open i didn't bother looking up, if it was EJ i don't know what I'd do i shouldn't have flipped out at him like that.! God what sort of brother am i! A crap one that's what.

as i was feeling so guilty i felt two cold arms wrap around my whole body! I was being rocked back and forth, it was momma! I looked up at her and she looked like she wanted to cry with me not for me! Then out of nowhere i started bursting out crying, what the hell!? Me? Masen Jemmett Cullen was crying! Then not long after i felt a warmer pair of arms wrap around me, that was Nessie I turned to look at her and she looked like she had been crying!.

She leaned on my shoulder, then i felt a pair of warm hands wrapped around from behind i grabbed Lizzie's small petite hand into my large one and stroked softly seeing as though we were the same temperature, not long after Lizzie was sat on my lap and spread her legs across Nessie's legs, EJ came in after and sat next to momma she wrapped her other arm around EJ and kissed him softly on the head, he was whimpering and sniffing! Everyone just looked upset, lastly as i looked up i saw dad in the doorway he looked extremely guilty like as if he was blaming himself!

_Dad don't you dare blame yourself for what happened; it wasn't even your fault they were my actions! I take full responsibility. _

His face didn't change except he squeezed between me and momma he wrapped both of his arms between me and momma and this is how we sat for at least an hour nobody spoke only the sounds of sniffing, and whimpering, it was really weird though i didn't realise how much this was affecting everyone! Dad then spoke up responding to my thought.

"Of course we'd feel this way mase, were a family! And i am so so sorry that you feel this way! We should of been more considerate with your feelings, if you trying to act as normal was your way of dealing with your emotions then we should of let you, instead we made things worse, and if you needed space we should of just let you! Can you ever forgive us son?" Now i felt very bad! But why was he blaming himself NO!

"Dad stop blaming yourself i don't even know why i blew up in the first place, these moods just change me! And don't be silly of course there's nothing to forgive but one thing still remains, EJ! I am so sorry! For how i was! I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you, you're my only brother! I love you so much! I don't know what I'd do without you guys i love you all! Can you forgive me? i didn't want you to feel guilty! I really didn't I just... I'm so sorry" i whispered the last bit as the tears were welling up again.

Nessie forced me to look at her. "Masen! Of course we forgive you! You're our brother! We love you! This is understandable i can't imagine how you must be feeling I'll probably be how you're feeling if i was in your position; it was going to happen sooner or later! all this is going to do is correct ourselves we will try and let you deal with it, and with us hanging out with Leah, seth an Jake we promise we won't rub it in your face or anything! And i'm sure things with Tanya weren't helping things!" I nodded.

"Yeah ness is right, we are so sorry! Masey!" Lizzie rested her head on my chest! I then turned to look at EJ his eyes were puffy from crying, his sparkling green eyes were dull and lifeless that's not my energetic, loving brother.

"EJ i am so sorry will you forgive me for my actions?" he smiled and nodded, it was now 2.00 in the morning it was getting late and we had school tomorrow, since this emotional encounter has made us all very sleepy but i think everyone was just too tired to walk back to their rooms so i said that they can sleep with me in my bed like we used to do as kids, after 5 minutes momma tucked us all in and soon after we all fell asleep.

Sofia (POV)  
As i have finally got everything prepared for school tomorrow i was so bored! It was 11.00 at night and so i decided to explore the forest a little more. Get myself used to the area! But just before i got changed in my clothes for hunting my phone started vibrating.

**Hey Sofie,  
we all miss you like crazy, : ( what's been happening? Garrett says you better visit :L  
Write back soon :)  
Kate x**

I couldn't help but smile.

Hey Kate, :D  
OMG! I miss you all too! : ( It's like a part of me is missing, i will never forget everything you've done!. I promise you i will see you soon. Nothing major's happened i went shopping for school supplies, the town is quite small but it's perfect! : )The woman at the reception is so rude! -.- What about you?  
Sofie xx****

We will hold you to that ha! And OMG! Ha ha! Why what did she do?, well as Eleazar said before your like part of the family! So we look out for our family! And awesome! Well everything here is the same. Hunting, shopping, school! Nothing new.  
Kate xx  


Awe! Okay listen Katie i gotta go hunting i will speak to you soon i promise love you!  
Sofie xx

**Okay Love you two Sofie.  
Kate xx**

As i read the last text, it hurt me it was like a million daggers was shooting at my heart! Knowing I was filling these lovely people! Well vampires with empty promises knowing that maybe I'll never see them again! But i just can't get anybody involved in my life it's too dangerous, with that thought me wanting to explore was changed as i sat wallowing on my bed, then images of my mother came into my head!

the last image I had of her, the weak smile she had when she held me in her arms, minutes before she died she was so beautiful, she had long dark hair, eyes so blue that they looked purple, she had very pale skin, the last thing she whispered to me was 'I love you, so so much... my little angel sent from above' that was it i broke down into more tears, if somebody, anybody or if my father came sooner to help her, change her into a vampire things would have been so different! Then i remembered a song that my mother used to sing, it was so beautiful. I saw where i placed my guitar i strolled over to the balcony toke in the grass scented air.

I written the song behind my father's back he doesn't know that i play. As i tuned my guitar to the way i wanted i slowly strummed the soft guitar strings.

_Whoooooooooooooooooooo_

You'll remember me when  
the west wind moves among  
the fields of barley

You can tell the sun  
in his jealous sky when we walked  
In the fields of gold

So she took her love for  
to gaze awhile among the  
fields of barley

In his arms she fell as  
her hair came down Among  
the fields of gold

Will you stay with me  
will you be my love  
among the fields of barley

And you can tell the  
sun in his jealous sky  
when we walked in  
the fields of gold

I never made promises  
lightly  
and there have been  
some that i've broken

But i swear in the days still  
left  
We will walk in the fields of  
gold  
We'll walk in the fields of gold

GUITAR SOLO

I never made promises  
lightly  
and there have been  
some that i've broken

But i swear in the days still  
left  
We will walk in the fields of  
gold  
We'll walk in the fields of gold

Whoooooooooooooooooo

Many years have passed  
since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley

See the children run  
as the sun goes down  
as you lie in the fields of  
gold

You'll remember me when  
the west wind moves among  
the fields of barley

You can tell the sun  
in his jealous sky when we walked  
In the fields of gold

When we walked  
in the fields of gold

When we walked  
in the fields of gold

Whoooooooooooooo

When we walked...  
in the fields... of gold...

tears were streaming down my face after i sang the last note my head was spinning so much, there are so many unanswered questions! That i just wished i knew! Like why was my mother on her own in the forest when she had me?, who was she running from?, why didn't my dad change my mother?, did he even love her? i feel like I'll never know! I know nothing about my mother and every time i mentioned her my father would hit me and say to never ask him again! After i finally calmed down i quickly changed into my jammies and fell asleep. Soon after i started to dream.

i was running away, i turned round to see that there was a massive army of half human, half vampire hybrids, all my brothers and sisters including Nahuel! As i looked the other way in front of me was my father in a attack crouch before he jumped he snarled the words, "you're going to regret defying me!" with that i tried to any possible route of escape but there was none i was surrounded.

Until a beautiful, boy jumped in front of me and killed my father! He ripped him apart and burnt the pieces, i felt free, i didn't feel scared anymore, i wanted to thank the man in shining armour, when he turned round he had the most startling, big beautiful eyes i ever laid eyes on! There were a very light brown with golden flecks; I never saw so much beauty! He was a half human, half vampire hybrid i know that was certain! He was tall, he had dark bronze hair with a tint of brown, i was just lost for words, who was he?, i wanted to thank him but he was gone that was when i woke up! I managed to calm myself down! I couldn't stop shaking i laid on my bed for a good 10 minutes and when my heart was steady i finally drifted off back to a peaceful sleep. 


	5. First Day Of School

SHIT! I overslept school started today and i've woke up late, GREAT! Good way to start my first day of school, i had about 30 minutes to get a shower, get changed, get my bag packed for school, get something to eat and actually be at Port Angeles high! So i realised that i had to go speed things up a bit so while i was in the shower, i was brushing my teeth, i got changed, then quickly dried and straighten my hair, luckily i had my bag packed already, i didn't need breakfast i was still full from two nights ago i still felt a little bit slushy! So i was all good, i made sure i had my cars keys, money and everything else i may need.! As i was satisfied with what i was wearing i made my way to my car!.

As i looked at the time i still had 15 minutes spare! So when i finally arrived which didn't take long at all! I realised everyone and i mean EVERYONE! Stopped what they were doing and was looking into my car! HEHE! My baby! On the left i saw a massive row of all different ranges of gorgeous, sports car so i parked by the beautiful blue Porsche! Hum! I wonder who's this belongs to? As everyone was waiting for me to come out the car, i couldn't help but giggle, i admired my outfit for a second, proud that i was even wearing clothes! I had on a black chiffon blouse, with a beige khaki skirt with small black heels! My jet black hair was bone straight and was left loose satisfied i finally opened my car door.

I was greeted by a lot of gasps from the girls and whispers, and a lot of wolf whistles from the boys i rolled my eyes, poor hormonal human teenage boys!, after 5 minutes i managed to find reception, two lovely ladies were sitting behind the desk so i walked up to the desk and put on my most sweet voice i could. "Err Excuse me Ma'am. My name is Sofia Williams, I-I'm new here!" The lady in front of me looked up and gasped infatuated with my looks ha! Wow never knew i had this effect on people! But then she smiled.

"Ahh Yes Sofia, here is your timetable for the rest of the year, here's the map of the school, and on this piece of paper is the combination to your locker! You're going to need this slip signed by all your teachers then at the end of the day you will need to come back here. I hope you have a good year here at Port Angeles High!" i smiled at her and nodded i was starting here as a junior, oh well! I'm not complaining. Hum my timetable doesn't seem so bad apart from Gym and Art i'm not complaining.

SOFIA HAYLEY WILLIAMS TIMETABLE  
PERIOD 1- English - Miss. Marshall  
PERIOD 2- Government - Mr. Edwards  
PERIOD 3-BREAK  
PERIOD 4- Art - Mr. Varner- B BLOCK  
PERIOD 5- Music - Mrs. Johnson  
PERIOD 6-LUNCH  
PERIOD 7- Chemistry - Mr. David's  
PERIOD 8- Gym - Coach Jackson

Hum! This year will be an okay year i guess! As i made my way to my locker i realised everyone was staring at me, okay! Now i am feeling a bit uncomfortable i was looking down at the floor just to avoid the stares, as i finally found my locker and put all my books in the locker i didn't need, i realised that i was going to be late for my first lesson, thanks to my vampiric mind i knew exactly where i was going! I just managed to get to my class on time! I realised there was only a seat available next to the most beautiful girl i ever saw! She had the most startling blue eyes ever! She had, long bright brown hair, with a bronze tint going through it, her heart was a little bit slower than mine but still slightly faster than a human, hum! Is she also a half human, half vampire hybrid?.

i realised that i had been staring and she began to notice but she didn't look freaked out she smiled a crooked smile at me, but before i could sit next to her the teacher had walked in i slowly walked up to her so i could get my slip signed. "Oh hello! Are you new here?" Miss Marshall smiled a warm smile at me i smiled back nervously and nodded.

"Ahh well nice to meet you i am Miss Marshall your English teacher, and if i'm correct we also have another new student Elizabeth Swan i believe?" i realised the girl that i had been looking at was also new! I sort of smiled at this. Then she gracefully stood next to me we both stood there awkwardly not liking all the piercing eyes that were looking at both of us. The teacher made us introduce ourselves, guess it was Elizabeth's turn first. "Hi, my name's Elizabeth Rosealice Swan, but you can call me Lizzie I've just moved here with my family" such a nice name, as she finished guess it was my turn.

"Hello My name is Sofia Hayley Williams, I've just moved down here from Canada, with my family" it was a lie i know but what could i have said?, basically i killed my own mother when i was born, a vampire found me claiming to be my dad and tried to kill me because i wouldn't want to be part of an army that plans to attack Washington! Erm NO! As everyone was fixated by us Miss Marshall signed our slips and sat us down. We were placed at the back so if me and this girl decided to speak i guess nobody will be able to hear us, so as Miss Marshall started speaking Elizabeth was smiling at me. she whispered low for any humans not being able to hear.

"Hey, i know you know my name but i'm Lizzie" NO! Not another person i can't get people involved... but then again she doesn't have to know about me! i mean i lied just a second ago wouldn't hurt having a friend, so i giggled. "Yeah, i know! Your name is really pretty" She blushed. "Thanks, but i like yours it sounds Italian" Bless her that's because it is. But i smiled. "Yeah it is, but i'm not Italian or anything... at least i don't think i am anyway!" she giggled a little loud but thank god nobody else heard. As i looked i realised she just looked to inhuman to be a human, her scent smelled like blueberries..

"Listen Lizzie this question may sound really random but.. are you a half human, half vampire hybrid?" i could see her eyes widen and her whole body tensed "W-why do you say that?" so she is? This is interesting, i wonder if she is with a coven or something, i mean her mother can't be alive that's impossible. "Well, because i'm one, plus you look to inhuman to be a human! Though you look like you've got more... human traits than vampire but i can tell you are though" she relaxed and smiled.

"Wow you know all that just by looking at me?, you must be good at reading people and yeah i live with my family, I'm a quadruplet!" Wait a quadruplet! My eyes widened Omg! They must of massacred their own mother, but she didn't even look sad, i would of thought she would of been in tears by now, she looked... happy? This just doesn't make sense why would you be that happy if your mother is dead. There is no way her mother could have survived that!. "Really what are there names? Are you the oldest?" she smiled.

" No the oldest is my sister Renesmee, but you can call her Nessie, the second oldest is my brother Edward-Jacob but just call him EJ, the third oldest is Masen but you can call him Mase, and then there's me! i'm the youngest we aren't all exactly identical me and EJ look like momma and Nessie and Mase look more like daddy but we are very similar in some ways but have very different personalities." wow nice names. It would be interesting to meet all of them.

"You all have such lovely names, random question all those sport cars on the parking lot, there all yours aren't they?" her smile grew bigger wow!. "Really? Omg! Which ones yours? Is it the blue Porsche?" Lizzie answered. "mine's the grey Maserati it was mine and my siblings birthday 2 days ago, no that's Masen's careful he's very protective" we both giggled. "So Sofia, what car do you drive?" now it was my turn to smile widely.

"I drive an Audi R8" her eyes grew wide. "Wow, that car is bad ass! We should hang out sometime!" I smiled wow this was happening so fast, it just felt right being around her, we had similar interests, she told me she played violin, just everything and anything, she shares my passion for hating shopping! Eugh! Ha! She even told me her whole family goes here maybe that's why there was a massive row of cars.

We stopped talking for a while and concentrated on the class, we was learning Romeo and Juliet Omg! I know this with the back of my hand, i looked at lizzie and she felt the same way, but she looked like she was... dazed i don't know like as if she was talking but not out loud hum! I wonder if she has a gift! So i nudged her slightly she turned her head.  
"Lizzie do you have a gift?" she nodded. "Yeah i'm a physical and mental shield, plus i can communicate with my siblings through my mind! Why?" whoa! That's really cool.

"Oh i was just curious because you seemed dazed for a moment like as if you were communicating." She blushed and nodded her head. "Yeah i was talking to my sister she wants to meet you, i told her that your also a vampire hybrid and she's really excited! You don't mind do you?" i smiled i would love to meet her sister. "Yeah sure, why not, you don't mind me hanging out with you do you?" Lizzie giggled.

"Sofia if i didn't want to hang out with you i wouldn't have asked, plus your my first ever friend i've made here plus your the second vampire hybrid that i've met that isn't a part of my family" wait a second? Who else did they meet?. Ah well i'll ask her later. i blushed really bad and nodded. "Okay, what lesson do you have next?" she answered straight away. "Biology, what do you have next?" "government, but i have music 3rd period" she smiled again.

"I have music also! Yay!" as we compared timetable we found out that we both have English, music, art and gym together perfect! And according to Lizzie she pointed out a more beautiful vampire i ever seen, i didn't even notice her but 3 rows ahead of us, her aunty was sitting there, she had long, blonde locks all the way to her back, she was very pale even more beautiful than Tanya and Kate put together, her name is Rosalie i was just lost for words, in our English class a full vampire was sitting in here, she was also an animal drinker hum! Maybe these are the vampires that the Denali's were talking about! Interesting i just had ask lizzie more about her family.

"Omg Liz she's gorgeous, i'm jealous, and er! Liz how many of your family members are attending this school?" she smiled. "Well there's my aunt rose and uncle Emmett, aunt Alice and uncle jasper, my momma Bella and daddy Edward then there's Mase, EJ and nessie so 9 others" wow! A lot! "So apart from your siblings there all mates i take it?" she nodded.

"Plus my grandpa Carlisle who is a doctor at Port Angeles hospital and Grandma Esme who is an architect and interior designer she renovates old houses and sells them! She's really good." Wow they sound fun, it really interests me on how she uses family labels i mean there only a coven it was strange that she called Bella her momma? Maybe her adoptive mother or something. Another hour had past and English was finally over as Lizzie was gathering her bags, Rosalie was by her side she was smiling her amazing smile.

"Hi I'm Rosalie Hale, You're really pretty by the way" I blushed at her compliment. Lizzie looked at her like she was shocked. "T-thank you, your amazingly stunning" She laughed a bell like laugh it was like a song and accepted the compliment it looked like she wanted Lizzie to go.

"See you at Music Sofia" I nodded. As i made my way back to my locker to get my books for government i was pushed and shoved and nearly knocked over! It annoyed me!. as i heard the bell ring saying that you need to hurry up and get to class i quickly made my way to government, as i got my slip signed i toke a seat right at the back again, then i was greeted by 3 other vampires but these were all males, one of them was massive, he had dark, short curly brown hair, he had a massive build like a bear, he was so scary, the one next to the bear like one was a more slimmer but muscular, but looked like he was in pain, he looked a lot like Rosalie but had more a honey coloured tone to his hair and the most dominant feature was the scars he had all over himself, hum! I bet he was in the civil war!, he has to be!.

the one behind him was more smaller but was still beautiful he had, dark mahogany brown hair, with sparkling green eyes. He has got to be one of Lizzie's brothers just which one, hum! It may be Masen or EJ. I realised there was 3 other seats next to me, great!. "Err Excuse me are these seats taken?" the beautiful boy with green eyes asked me i slowly shook my head fixated by his beauty.

"N-n-no not at all!" The big one looked like he wanted to laugh as i was stuttering, but i was not expecting what he said next. "So you're the girl that is friends with my sister" my eyes widened, my face went tomato. "Y-yeah we sit together in English she told me about you.. she told me she's a quadruplet, your.. Masen? Aren't you?" They all laughed, what's funny?.

"oh right, ha! No i'm not masen i'm EJ what's your name?" oh so this is EJ. "I'm Sofia, nice to meet you all." EJ realised he didn't do his introductions. "Oh sorry i should introduce you to these two goons, the big one is Emmett, don't worry as big as he is, he's a major teddy bear isn't that right emmy?" he winced at the name i giggled. "Yeah, don't worry, i'm not as mean as i look, but please try not to call me Emmy, i get it off these lot and i really don't want that nickname going around the school! It may damage my reputation" i giggled more and pretended to zip my mouth.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me" he smiled widely then i notice the one who looked in pain. "And this is Jasper Hale, you've already met Rose he's her twin brother and he's an empathy!" oh so he's Rosalie's twin brother so i smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you!" he smiled. "Pleasures all mine darlin'" okay! He was definitely in the civil war, he's from Texas!.  
"Erm Jasper can i ask you something?, why do you struggle with your bloodlust?" It toke jasper aback a bit. "Well because I'm an empathy, i guess why?" hum! I think i know what the problem is.

"Well i noticed you look like your in pain, but have you ever thought that maybe your struggling the most with your bloodlust because not only your picking up on your own but also your siblings as well and isn't thirst an emotion? like if you feel thirsty?" they all looked shocked like as if there mouths would catch flies! "you know i didn't think about it that way! Maybe I'll talk to Carlisle later on!" He seemed like he was trailing off a bit, Emmett and EJ were still shocked.

"You know we've known jasper for how many centuries and just accepted it that maybe jasper will always struggle with blood lust and yet within 2 minutes of you knowing him and you figured out why! DUDE! This looks really bad on us!" i giggled and smiled proudly, hum! I don't know why but i just felt comfortable around them like as if I've known them for ages, it was random.

as i was thinking about how quick i was making friends i was called upon in front of the class so thank god for my vampire memory that i know exactly what he was on about so i answered his question, EJ was smiling.

"Hey, Sofia i was just wondering,, if maybe you would want to sit with me and my family at lunch? Apparently everyone wants to meet you.! Jasper has text Carlisle and i think they may want to meet you as well" oh god! NO! I cant do this, i cant meet the leader of their coven! I just cant i shouldn't even be associating myself with them, they could get hurt...! there all lovely people i cant get them killed because of me! but then again!.

"Yeah sure i'll sit with you at lunch, but i don't think me seeing the leader of your coven just yet, i-i just... it doesn't matter" Emmett looked confused, but nodded. as the day flown by, it was lunch already, Lizzie and i walked out of music, and was waiting by her locker which was 4 lockers down from mine, then from nowhere i heard a voice calling Lizzie's name i snapped my head forward and saw the most prettiest girl ever! She had long, curled bronze hair that was down to her waist, she had the most mesmerising chocolate brown eyes, i have ever seen, this must be Lizzie's sister. "Hey Lizzie, is this the girl you've met?" i shied away a bit, she was so stunning i felt so insecure. "Yeah Ness, this is Sofia, isn't she gorgeous?" she smiled at me and looked shocked she walked up to me. "Hey i'm Renesmee, Lizzie's older sister, you are VERY! Pretty, you have the most prettiest but unusual eyes i have ever seen!" I blushed viciously.

"Thank you i can say the same about you, your eyes are really pretty actually your both stunning!" we soon erupted into fits of giggles until i was introduced to another girl, Nessie's friend Anna, at first i thought she was a vampire she was really pretty she had long, natural pale blonde hair, with bright hazel green eyes, she was slightly taller than Lizzie, me and nessie are just about the same height. "Oh sorry this is Anna, we have Chemistry together" I smiled. "Wait! I know you! Your the girl with the gorgeous Audi R8 aren't you?" Nessie and Lizzie's head snapped at me.

"Er, Yeah! Was a gift from my family!" they all nodded. We all seemed to get on really well, we bumped into EJ and his friend Matt, he was nowhere near good looking as EJ but he seemed pretty average, he was quite shy but was really funny, we all made our way to the lunch cafeteria, Lizzie was moaning about the food that there wasn't much choice as most of the food tasted like mud to her it was pretty funny, all i picked out was an apple and orange juice! Yuck! While Anna, Nessie and Lizzie were talking about whatever i noticed a group of beautiful vampires a few i recognised, i saw Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper, a pixie like girl with short hair my guess that's Alice she looked straight at me with a huge grin on her face, she was even bouncing in her chair, Jheeze! She looks like she's had 200 cans of red bull.

Then there was a boy with an unusual shade of bronze hair, but then i noticed he looked a little bit like nessie, hum! Is that Masen?. No it cant be he has an arm wrapped around that beautiful girl with long, mahogany brown hair, oh this could be Edward and Bella, wow that Bella girl is stunning but wait, she has the same shade hair colour as EJ! This doesn't make sense are they related biologically? This cant be possible, are they there parents? How! I thought vampire hybrids mothers die, how have they got their mother!. With this said i dropped my tray and ran out of the cafeteria i ran in the girls bathroom and just let myself cry! Until i couldn't anymore, Lizzie and Nessie was by my side in seconds, great!

"Sofia what's wrong? What happened in there?" well i guess i cant lie to them. "I know that you've just met me today and forgive me for asking but, is Bella your Adopted mother or is she your Biolocial mother?" they looked shocked and glanced at each other. This is what i get for being so observant! Nessie ran a hand through her hair and answered my question. "yeah sofie Bella's our biological mother, why has that made you so upset?" i don't think i want to even tell them the answer. "Oh okay, i'm sorry i acted that way, just surprised me you know" i am a terrible liar but they didn't question me on it. Soon after Anna came in she looked worried.

"omg! Sofia are you okay?" she gave me a tight squeeze. "yeah Anna i'm fine! Just me being silly" she looked confused but nodded. As we made our way back into the cafeteria, everyone was staring straight at me! when i finally managed to pay for my food i made my way to a table where EJ, Matt, Lizzie, Nessie, and Anna were sitting. I didn't dare look at the table on where the rest of the cullens were, i didn't want to make a scene.

As i sat down, Lizzie wrapped a comforting arm around me and smiled, it made me feel better, even EJ was worried. "You okay Sofia? You scared us you know? I had to send my sisters after you!" I smiled. "yeah i'm fine EJ thank you!" he nodded and tucked into some pizza and not long after i was back to my usual self and watched as EJ wafted down pizza i made a playful gagging noise he playfully glared at me.

"I take it you don't like pizza?" his eyebrow went up! Everyone was giggling. "YUCK i hate it!" he gasped!. "how can you hate pizza! Its delicious have you even tried it?" to be honest i haven't but it smells horrible. I shook my head. "So how do you know if it's horrible if you've never tasted it?" he really wants me to look weird if i said sorry but pizza tastes like mud to me erm NO!"I just know!" we all giggled then and he pretended to offer me some i wrinkled my nose in disgust and nearly slapped it out of his hand.

As lunch was slowly drifting i realised that nessie and Lizzie's other brother hasn't arrived. "Lizzie, where's your other brother?" she looked confused for a second then remembered. "Huh? Masen oh he's not here! He's not hungry, he's in the music room!, he plays guitar" guitar? Wow that's so cool so do i!.

"He plays guitar really?, i play guitar as well" i started smiling, Lizzie's face beamed, EJ, Nessie and Lizzie were looking at each other like as if they were having a conversation ah yeah! They can communicate with each other through the mind. "Really? How long have you played?" i thought back. "Since i was little. I taught myself" okay these vampire hybrids look scary now! They look like they've got some evil plot! "Okay, why are you 3 staring at me like that?" Anna and matt were giggling. "Oh nothing Sofie nothing! You don't mind me calling you sofie do you?" wow everyone catches on this nickname quick huh might as well.

"yeah sure, everyone calls me that anyway!" they all nodded and i guess that nickname has stuck with them. The bell rung finally for my next class chemistry!. EJ and matt had English, Nessie and Lizzie has Trigometry and Anna had Calculus so i was on my own. Great! I wonder if i meet any of the other cullens!.

As i rushed out of the cafeteria heading towards my class someone bumped straight into me it felt like running into a brick wall which caused me to have all my books spread everywhere on the floor, as i bent down to pick it up i didn't realise who was helping me well two of them it was Bella and Edward i believe they both were smiling at me, i was shocked!. "T-thank y-you" Bella spoke.

"Your welcome, My name's Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella, this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen" wait they aren't married this doesn't make any sense why would Lizzie and Nessie tell me that they are their parents and yet aren't married? but then Edward whispered very quiet for humans to not hear but Bella and me could hear.

"Your right we are married, and I am the biological father of Renesmee, EJ, Masen and Elizabeth" I knew it! But i realised i was 5 mins late for chemistry so i quickly grabbed my books off them and thanked them though they had the same class as me but i just didn't want to be late, though it was rude of me to not introduce myself but i didn't want to be anymore late.

As i strolled in a class full of people they were staring at me, i blushed and walked straight to the teacher so i could get my slip signed for the 10th time today, i saw 3 seats available but i didn't want to cause any more attention so i toke the seat at the back, but i was looking at the most beautiful sight i ever laid eyes on!.

The eyes! Those... Light brown with golden fleck eyes.! How! This is impossible, just wow! My breath hitched as he raised his head and then his eyes widened for a slight second then smiled the most gorgeous smile anybody could muster, at this point i don't think i was even breathing, somehow it was taking ages to even sit down, when i finally approached the boy moved his bag off the seat so i could sit, i blushed. "Er.. Is-is this s-s-seat taken?" damn! Why am i stuttering? Get it together Sofia!.

"No, you can sit here" his voice was so smooth like silk! I think i was dazzled a bit! I finally toke my seat next to him, his scent hit me, it was the most intoxicating scent ever! It smelt like peaches, his face looked like it was sculpted from gods! He was very! Good looking i don't know how long i was staring at him for but he caught me staring which caused me to turn away quickly, i heard him chuckle a bit.

"I'm Masen by the way, Masen Cullen, what's your name?" OH! So this is Masen, ... OMG! This is so weird, i cant look at him like the way i am! Because 1) his parents are in this class, 2)i'm friends with his brother and sisters and from what i can gather they are quite protective! No! No! I cant! But it wont stop me from looking at him.. right? I realised i haven't even responded to him.

"Nice to meet you, i'm Sofia, Sofia Williams." He looked like he was dazzled? Wait could he be feeling the exact same way, but then he smiled that gorgeous side smile. "Ah.. so your the one that my siblings have been going on about" he chuckled, i just blushed. "Yeah.. i guess so. Good things i hope?" i sounded a bit hopeful. But he was just smiling at me.

"Yeah all good things, funny really all day they've been saying how gorgeous you are and the fact that your the first female vampire hybrid that they've met that isn't related to any of us.. plus EJ told me that you are very very observant as you figured out the mystery on why uncle jasper struggled most with his bloodlust" My face must have gone bright red at this point wow, they have really talked about me, obviously in a good way.

"Well.. Err i don't know what to say, i'm glad i helped out your uncle, oh can i ask you a question?" he contemplating for a moment.

"Sure thing what is it?" i started to fidget.

"Well, Lizzie told me that she has a power, well do you have one?" he chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, i have a power i can control people's minds, i can make them do whatever i want them to do, i can erase someone's mind completely if i wanted, i can make people remember their greatest fears, and hopes" wow that's a really cool gift."Wow that's really cool does your brother and sister nessie have one as well?" he nodded.

"yeah Nessie can communicate with people by physically touching them and showing them her memories and projecting her thoughts and she is an anti-shield meaning she can get through any shield and still communicate with them physically, EJ can communicate with people telepathically meaning he doesn't have to touch you to still communicate with you but he also has a shield EJ's shield reflects powers back on the user which is like light bouncing off a mirror. But it doesn't protect him from a physical attack." Wow

"You all have amazing gifts, is it just you and your brothers and sisters that have gifts or does your whole family have them?" i was just so interested in his family so the questions just kept coming. But he didn't seem to mind.

"No not all my family grandpa Carlisle doesn't have one but he is very compassionate, nor does my Grandma Esme but she is very motherly, Rose and Emmett doesn't Rose is very beautiful and Emmett has his strength. But my aunt Alice has the ability to see the future her visions are based on what people decide so they aren't certain, her mate Jazz as you know is an empathy he can feel and manipulate emotions, my dad Edward has the ability to read minds and my mom Bella is a mental shield. So yeah a lot of powers HA! Do you have a gift?" O... M... G! That is amazing! Hum! Not sure if i should tell him my gift, but then again i might as well.

"wow your family is amazing, er. Yeah i have the power to turn myself invisible, and any object or person i touch turns invisible as well if i want it to, but i can still be tracked by my scent, i also have the ability to cut my scent off completely so it would be like i don't exist so it would be impossible to track me" his eyes widened.

"Wow that's some gift, maybe you could show me sometime?" after that last comment we both started concentrating on class, i glanced at where Edward and Bella were sitting it looked like Edward had been listening, okay! Because that's normal oh wait i forgot he's a mind reader... oh god! He can hear me!, he chuckled but low enough for him to not get noticed, It was actually enjoyable and really cool to know that me and masen were going to be lab partners for the rest of the year.

Half way through chemistry it was more harder to concentrate in the lesson as Masen was pulling really funny faces, i got told off a few times, but i just couldn't help it, masen was making me laugh, as i finally stopped giggling i had a piece of paper drop in front of me, i looked at masen his face was looking forward. It made me smile what he wrote.

May i just say how beautiful you look today :D

i giggled quietly and wrote him back.

What are we kids? But thank you, compared to your sisters, aunts and your mother i think my confidence has been knocked down a couple of pedestals : (

HAHA! In a sense we are ;), but your very welcome, WHAT! Are you kidding me?! There nowhere near as pretty as you... well... that's my opinion of you anyway... :$

Really? Ha ha! Aww that's so sweet of you, it's good coming from someone like you instead of some hormonal teenage boy -_-!

HA HA! Poor teenage boys! And well girls need to be included in that category there's just some memories that need wiping and let me just tell you your the first girl that hasn't tried to jump me yet! :D.

I looked at masen which caused us to both giggle, which unfortunately everybody heard, the teacher was quite annoyed.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Williams is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" i blushed really bad, and put my head down in embarrassment.

"No , there's nothing to share, i'm sorry, there will be no more disruptions" Masen was still smiling, i glanced at Edward and Bella and they didn't look happy, but they were more glaring at Masen rather than me! Oopsy! I don't want Masen to get in trouble or anything, or make them think i'm a bad influence. Maybe it's best i leave him alone.

I sighed heavily who am i kidding i think it's best if i didn't have friends, it will make life easier, yes! That's what i'm going to do, i'm just going to have to distance myself from these lovely vampires, masen write me another note but i didn't write back i was concentrating on the teacher for the rest of the lesson.

As the bell finally broke i quickly got my bag and ran out the classroom to avoid conversation, the last class i had was gym with coach clap and from the looks of it all the cullens were in my class oh this is just great! I quickly made my way into the girls locker room and changed, i was caught up in my own thoughts that i didn't realise a girl was speaking to me which caused me to scream... well squeak! It was this pixie chick that i saw at lunch.

"Hi Sofia, I'm alice, EE! We are going to be such friends!" though she was smaller than me she still scared me quite a bit.

"Hey nice to meet you, guess were in the same class" she smiled and nodded. I didn't say nothing else until Nessie, lizzie and Anna approached me!. "Hey Sofie how was chemistry?" i rolled my eyes. They are so obvious they know that i had the same class as Masen.  
"Yeah it was okay i guess your brother masen is in my class" they all gasped and looked at each other like they know something. "okay you guys its not a big deal" they all giggled.  
"You like my brother don't you?" okay i am known to be quite blunt but that's just a new level of bluntness and i cant i'm supposed to be avoiding these people.

"What! No way! Why would you say that? I mean he's your brother isn't that i don't know awkward?" they laughed even harder. "Sofie are you kidding me! I don't care, if you like him then I'd be happy, he's never taken an interest in a girl.. but you! He seems i don't know, drawn to you!" it was my turn to laugh wow, never knew i made him feel like that.

"Wow, i had no idea.. Well i cant anyway! I mean..." i was stuck for words but i couldn't let them know that Nessie and Lizzie were smiling hugely but not as much as alice, she was practically bouncing in one spot, Anna just looked happy. Rosalie and Bella were having a private chat which soon Alice joined them. Okay i really need to stop.

i didn't even say anything after that, we was finally on the field, we was split into boys and girls, on the left the boys were made to do 30 push ups while us girls had to do 20 sit ups i wasn't bothered but the girls were all complaining, i rolled my eyes and did my 20 sit ups, til i noticed masen doing his 30 push ups and all that while he was staring at me and i was staring at him i was starting to get dazzled again i glanced in another direction, i was the first one standing then nessie, Lizzie and so on so forth!

we were then made to do at least 7 laps around the field! In human pace eugh! Slow as hell! But it was okay! Before i was going to get caught up in conversation i just started my laps but i was soon greeted by some random guy who felt like he wanted to make his presence known. "Hi you're the new girl Sofia right? The one who moved down from Canada?" how on earth did he know that! Oh wait English!.

"Er.. yeah! That's me! What's your name?" before he answered i noticed masen ran past me with an annoyed look on his face, he turned his head a bit but didn't look at me after that, wait is he mad at me?! What the hell have i done to him! "Name's Connor! Connor Newton" he didn't look really bad, he had short cropped, dark blonde hair, dull pale blue eyes. "Nice to meet you Connor!" he smiled, i think he was getting a bit too comfortable for my liking. "So err. I was wondering if you know your not busy maybe i don't know you want to go on a date?" is this boy for real? HA! So just cause i'm new he thinks i want to go on a date hum!.

"Err! I don't think so, I've only just met you. Sorry!" he looked disappointed but didn't look like he was going to give up, i finally did my 7 laps and joined the rest of the group, we were playing a game of soccer i saw matt, Emmett, jasper, EJ, masen and Edward huddled in a group, EJ waved at me but Masen just glared at me. What the hell is his problem? I am definitely going to confront him! Cause this is just stupid!.

when soccer was over and was time to go home, i was making my way to the parking lot, where some people were crowding my car, seriously! Only i forgot that i was parked next to masen, well this is going to be interesting! Masen was leaning on his car talking to... Anna? Okay! Whatever, i need to talk to him so whatever they are talking about can wait. "Masen can i talk to you for a second please in private?" he snorted but told Anna to wait a sec, what the hell?. "What is it?" wow he changed from when i spoke to him in chemistry.

"What is your problem? We were fine in chem., now your giving me death glares is there something you'd like to say? Cause if you haven't then whatever has pissed you off! Deal with it yourself don't take your frustrations out on me!" i didn't realise how angry i actually was! My temper just flared, masen was taken aback a bit but was equally as pissed.

"Okay! You want to know what my problem is?, yeah we were fine in chem. but after class i needed to talk to you but you ignored me and ran out the class, then i overheard your conversation with my sisters and Alice!, for some reason it got me angry, then when i saw that!... BOY! Talking to you it pissed me off! Look this doesn't even matter! I don't need to explain myself to you!" before i could even explain myself he turned away from me and carried on his conversation with Anna! This made me even more angry i ignored nessie and lizzie's goodbyes and especially Anna as i pushed people out of my way i finally managed to get in my car!.

As i pulled out i looked in the mirror and saw that Masen was staring at my car but the weird thing was it looked like he was actually looking at me! I shook my head but before i even drove off everything quickly went black!.

Lizzie's (POV)  
EEEEE! Today is our first day of school, i'm so excited i wonder if i'm going to make any friends, i was that excited that i literally jumped out the bed, only to be greeted by my daddy. "I think i should have made you go to school ages ago! First time i actually seen you get up early and actually get up out of bed without anybody forcing you!" i just glared at him then stuck out my bright pink tongue at him which caused him to laugh.

"Oh har har! Very funny! Now i don't mean to be rude daddy but i need to get ready" he chuckled more then kissed me on my forehead then left my bedroom, I had my outfit laid out ready, i stumbled my way into the bathroom, turned on my shower and brushed my teeth. Just before i got in the shower my phone started buzzing who could be texting me this early?

Hey Lizzie,  
Just come back from patrolling, i'm sorry i cant see you go on your first day of school,:(: ( but I'll come to pick you up, :D maybe you can show me how quick your ride is! ;) Anyway. I'll see you later my Lizzie Lou!

Love you xxx

now i was seriously floating on cloud 9! That text made me smile! I get to see Seth after school oh yay! I was so happy that i just bounced in the shower!, while i put my favourite shampoo i was rudely interrupted by my siblings.

***BOOYAH! First day of school!*-Masen  
**  
***I know! I'm so excited!*-Nessie**

*This is going to be cool, we all remember the cover story right?*-EJ  
  
*Hey! You guys mind i'm in the shower!*-Lizzie

***That's okay you can just listen then lizzie!*-Masen  
**  
*Humph!*-Lizzie

***Yeah i remember me, masen, Emmett, alice and daddy are going to be the cullens, EJ, Lizzie and momma are the swans and Rose and Jazz are the hale twins*-Nessie**

*Yeah i remember!*-EJ & Masen  
  
*Okay now will you guys shush! I'm in the shower still!*-Lizzie

***[Giggles] Fine! Sorry Liz!*-Nessie  
**  
when i finally stepped out the shower, i made my way back to my room where my outfit was placed, it was nothing special i didn't fancy wearing heels to school plus it was raining ... nothing new there, so i had my dark skinny jeans, bright purple converses, bright purple tank top, with a long black hooded jacket, i loved this jacket cause Seth got it me, i put a little bit of makeup on, mascara, blush, and eyeliner, my hair was dry so i left it wavy and put it half up, half down. Soon as i was satisfied with my outfit i heard a high pitch scream! Two guesses who this is.

"ELIZABETH CULLEN GET OUT OF THAT OUTFIT THIS INSTANT!" i rolled my eyes. "Alice, i am NOT! Changing to wear stilettos and a party dress! It's just school!" Alice began to use her puppy dog eyes and was pouting, i nearly gave in.. Almost!

"Alice, no fair! No puppy dog eyes, i'm not changing!" Alice sighed in defeat.

"FINE! God you're just like your mother! No fashion sense! Lucky Nessie knows!" i couldn't help but giggle, i started getting hungry the smell of waffles were mouth watering! Yum! I love it when momma cooks them!, as i made my way to the kitchen i was greeted by my brothers scoffing down their waffles, PIGS!, Daddy wasn't here? Merh probably gone hunting, talking of hunting I'm going to need to go hunting after school today! I was pulled out my thoughts when momma gave me a quick hug.

"Morning darling, want some waffles?" my face beamed. "How can i say no momma! Your waffles are the best no way i can't refuse" momma chuckled. Both EJ and Masen decided to jump in. "You got that right thanks momma that was delicious" I laughed at Masen when he was rubbing his tummy in satisfaction; EJ was just energetic as always! I didn't know where nessie was but my guess is that Alice has bombarded her seeing as though she tried to change my outfit.

it was now 7.30 we had about 30 minutes before we had to make our way to school. I just finished my waffles, nessie had finally come down and just grabbed a waffle she doesn't really like human food but she's going to hunt with me later on! Daddy finally came back from his hunt; he's taking his silver Volvo with momma! Apparently were meeting the others at school. OMG! I get to drive my baby to school now! But typical daddy had to remind us of his ground rules.

"Okay guys! Remember drive within the speed limit if i see you even drive 1 mile over the speed limit you wont drive your car to la push for a whole week you understand" wow that was quite firm even for him! But i could tell he was very serious so we all gulped and nodded. As i was driving my maserati down the road with my window down, though it looked quite cold but i don't feel the cold, i still liked the wind whipping through my hair, we only arrived at school in just 10 minutes we had about another 20 minutes to spare so when we arrived there wasn't really anyone in the parking lot aside from Rose, Emmett, Jazz and Alice.

We all decided to sign in, before people started arriving, there was nobody here aside from the teachers, as we finally made our way to the reception desk, my arms were locked with EJ, Masen and Nessie there were two ladies sitting behind the desk they didn't realise we were waiting there until one of them looked up at our family funny enough she gasped and looked at all of us infatuated by our beauty which was obvious, it was really funny that's what you get when meeting us half vamps and vampires, Daddy had his arm around momma's waist, in front of us, Emmett did the same with Rose while Alice collected all of our schedules but she only collected the ones for the "cullens" momma had to collect mine and Ej's seeing as though we are posing as the "swans", when everyone had their schedules Me, Nessie, EJ and Mase all compared timetables.

ELIZABETH ROSEALICE SWAN TIMETABLE

PERIOD 1- English – Miss. Marshall  
PERIOD 2- Biology - Mr. Harrison  
PERIOD 3- K  
PERIOD 4- French - Mr. Wielgoshz  
PERIOD 5- Music - Mrs. Johnson  
PERIOD 6- H  
PERIOD 7- Trigometry - Mrs. Owen  
PERIOD 8- Gym -Coach Jackson

well i think i'm going to be okay apart from Gym, not exactly good at sports, unless you don't want gym for a whole year sign me up! I suck at nearly everything; Emmy teases me saying i'm a clone of momma because she used to be a danger magnet when she was human which makes me giggle. Nessie was happy as she showed me her timetable.

RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN TIMETABLE

PERIOD 1- History - Mr. Pearson  
PERIOD 2- English -Miss Marshall  
PERIOD 3- K  
PERIOD 4- French -Mr. Wielgoshz  
PERIOD 5- Biology -Mr. Harrison  
PERIOD 6- H  
PERIOD 7- Trigometry -Mrs. Owen  
PERIOD 8- Gym -Coach Jackson

YAY! I have at least Trig, French, Lunch and Gym with my sister, apparently i had Biology with Alice and Momma, English with aunt rose, French with daddy and Emmett which isn't too bad. EJ showed me his schedule.

EDWARD-JACOB SWAN TIMETABLE

PERIOD 1- Calculus- Mr. Andrews  
PERIOD 2- Government- Mr. Edwards  
PERIOD 3- K  
PERIOD 4- Physics- Mrs. Davis  
PERIOD 5- History- Mr. Pearson  
PERIOD 6- H  
PERIOD 7- English- Miss. Marshall  
PERIOD 8- Gym- Coach Jackson

I only had Lunch and Gym with EJ, but that's still something, Masen then proceeded to show me his timetable.

MASEN JEMMETT CULLEN TIMETABLE

PERIOD 1- Calculus- Mr. Andrews  
PERIOD 2- History- Mr. Pearson  
PERIOD 3- K  
PERIOD 4- Music- Mrs. Johnson  
PERIOD 5- Physics- Mrs. Davis  
PERIOD 6- H  
PERIOD 7- Chemistry- Mr. David's  
PERIOD 8- Gym- Coach Jackson

Well it looks like that me and mase also have Lunch and Gym together. We were all excited, when we all found our lockers everyone had arrived then, and were staring at us, daddy had his arms protectively around momma's waist, Nessie was squeezing my hand really hard, but i squeezed mine just as hard, it was so weird. Daddy had an arm around me and momma wrapped an arm around EJ Masen was walking with Jazz and Emmett.

Edward's (POV)  
in a way, i didn't want my children starting school well, i have no worries about my sons, it's my daughters, having to listen to these hormonal human teenagers going on about my sisters and brothers but having to hear them talk about my wife and daughters it just makes me angry, but i've learned over these past centuries just to try my best to ignore it.

_Wow there all so beautiful, the dark haired girl that has her arm around that boy with the bronze hair is so pretty, i wish i could be their friends, but i'm just so intimidated by their beauty, the boy with the same dark hair as that girl is so gorgeous i wonder if i have any classes with him._ Okay maybe that didn't sound so bad.

_Wow that blonde one is pretty hot!, actually the girl with the bronze hair is HOT AS HELL! Especially the one she's holding hands with! Man I would love to them lips to good use_

That caused me to growl silently, it's bad enough i'm hearing it about my wife but when it comes to my daughters that's where i draw the line, but! They really wanted to experience this and they're all so happy to attend, so i guess I'm going to have to put up with it! Well, Masen is protective of them enough already so i don't have to worry as much! As i wrapped my arm around Bella's waist heading towards our first lesson i turned to my children and gave them all a hug and kissed my two beautiful daughters on their heads i'm going to miss them calling me daddy, it's going to be weird when they have to call me by my first name!.

I winced slightly and Bella noticed. "What's the matter Edward?" i did my famous crooked smile and she still gets dazzled. "Just going to miss our children calling me daddy" i winced even more, which caused Bella to laugh her beautiful laugh. "Aww! I know how you feel, it's going to be weird when they call us by our first names, i prefer momma" we both laughed together and made our way to English Lit.

Anna's (POV)  
Wow who are all these beautiful people that have arrived, i was so jealous of the girls there 3 girls that were very pale with golden eyes, they were just so... graceful, it made me feel insecure a bit, my friend Alyssa couldn't take their eyes off of them, there were two other girls that weren't as pale as the other 3 but they were still beautiful one of them had very light brown hair that had a bronze tint through her hair, she had bright blue eyes, they were amazing, then there was the other girl she was standing next to which was taller but her hair was a couple of inches longer than the other girl it was down to her waist it was curly ringlets and was bright bronze she had the most striking chocolate brown eyes. I was just so mesmerised by their beauty.

I wish i could be friends with them, Alyssa interrupted me.

"OMG! There all gorgeous the boys are all so hot especially the one with the dark hair with green eyes, Omg! We should like, try and be friends with them we'd like be so popular and i could have the boy with the green eyes, plus there all rich, i mean look at their cars! we just need to get to get some gossip wonder if anyone knows anything about them?" At first i did want to be popular but they just seem so.. Mature and nice, they look like they could be fun, but Alyssa got this girl to do some snooping to see if there was anything about these people, well we'll see.

Lizzie's (POV)  
When i finally said goodbye to everyone Nessie said for all of us to talk to each other in lessons if were bored we all agreed. As i walked into English everyone stopped their individual conversations just to stare at me, as i walked past there were whispers, i wanted Rose to sit at the back with me but she didn't want to, so i placed myself at the back.

The teacher didn't walk in, until 5 minutes after, 10 minutes after the lesson started the door suddenly burst open, and a girl walked in she was just... wow! She was so pretty, everyone stopped to look at her, she was gorgeous she was tall, possibly nearly the same height as Renesmee, she had very long jet black hair it was dark as night with a blue tint through her hair, her eyes were very unusual I've never seen eyes like hers before they were big, and were a purple-blue colour she had ivory pale skin, could she be a hybrid?.

As soon as she walked in she was staring at me, it didn't freak me out it was nice, for some reason i had a feeling i was going to be good friends with this girl. The teacher then spoke to her as she approached to get her slip signed. "Oh hello! Are you new here?" she smiled shyly and nodded.

"Ahh well nice to meet you i am Miss Marshall your English teacher, and if i'm correct we also have another new student Elizabeth Swan i believe?" my eyes widened i forgot to give her my slip i gracefully walked towards the front, it was a first that i didn't fall, i awkwardly stood next to the girl i then noticed all the piercing faces, miss Marshall wanted us to introduce ourselves i had a feeling the girl didn't want to go first so i spoke.

"Hi, My name's Elizabeth Rosealice Swan, but you can call me Lizzie I've just moved here with my family and friends" i hated using my full name, i looked at the corner of my eye as the girl was smiling slightly as i stopped talking the girl next to me spoke up then.

"Hello My name is Sofia Hayley Williams, I've just moved down here from Canada, with my family". Wow she has a very pretty name, if i end up being friends with this girl i cant wait to tell my sister and brothers that i may have made a new friend.

We both gave our slips to Miss Marshall and she told us to take our seats the only seat available was at the back with me i was quite happy about this. Soon as i finally sat down i decided to speak low so that humans wouldn't be able to hear us i glanced at rose and she was smiling and she gave me a look as if to say go-talk-to-her. I smiled back.

"Hey, i know you know my name but i'm lizzie" She looked a bit shocked at first but then giggled to what i said.

"Yeah, i know! Your name is really pretty" I blushed. I used to hate my name as it was a bit old fashioned but then when daddy told me momma named me after daddy's mom our grandma Elizabeth that I'll never be able to meet i felt a little bit guilty but nobody said it was pretty. "Thanks, but i like yours it sounds Italian" I'm 100% sure it's Italian, she giggled like as if what i said was a little obvious.

"Yeah it is, but i'm not Italian or anything... at least i don't think i am anyway!" I giggled a little bit loud, but thank god nobody really heard except for Rose who glared a little bit as if to say your a little loud! But as i looked at her it looked like she was observing me, it made me a bit uncomfortable but before i could ask her why she was looking at me like that i didn't expect her to ask me this.

"Listen Lizzie this question may sound really random but.. are you a half human, half vampire hybrid?". My eyes widened then and my whole body tensed i looked at Rose who's eyes were wider than mine, have we blown our cover already? If she is human! Then how would she know?.

"W-why do you say that?" i stuttered a bit this just confirmed that i am a vampire hybrid as she nodded but then she looked a bit sad then she turned to me and smiled slightly "Well, because i'm one, plus you look to inhuman to be a human! Though you look like you've got more... human traits than vampire but i can tell you are though" OMG! She's a vampire hybrid i knew it! I knew it! Omg! Plus i was surprised by how observant she is  
"Wow you know all that just by looking at me, you must be good at reading people and yeah i live with my family, I'm a quadruplet!" she looked shocked! Like as if she didn't expect me to say that i giggled at her reaction.

"Really what are there names? Are you the oldest?" i smiled back but god i wish i was the oldest! "No! The oldest is my sister Renesmee, but you can call her Nessie, the second oldest is my brother Edward-Jacob but just call him EJ, the third oldest is Masen but you can call him Mase, and then there's me! i'm the youngest we aren't all identical but we are very similar in some ways but have very different personalities." she looked interested.

"You all have such lovely names, random question are all those sport cars on the parking lot, there all yours aren't they?" i didn't have to answer my smile made it obvious. "Really? Omg! Which ones yours? Is it the blue Porsche?" i shook my head. "Mine's the grey Maserati it was mine and my siblings birthday 2 days ago, the blue Porsche is Masen's careful he's very protective" we both giggled. I was really curious on what car she drives.  
"So Sofia, what car do you drive?" her smile just beamed widely and proudly."I drive an Audi R8" it was my turn for my eyes to widen those cars are amazing!

"Wow, that car is bad ass! We should hang out sometime!" she smiled widely like as if she was happy that we had this conversation we didn't talk much after that so i decided to tell nessie about Sofia.

*Hey Ness you busy?*-Lizzie

***Hey Liz nope just stuck in History with uncle Jazz and this girl i'm talking to she's really nice her name's Anna. What's up?*-Nessie  
**  
*You will never guess what!, there's another new girl that attends this school! Like us! Her name's Sofia, and guess what! She's also a Vampire hybrid!*-Lizzie

***OMG! NO WAY! Another female hybrid, after Nahuel i thought we wouldn't get to meet another one this is awesome you've got to introduce us to her!*-Nessie**

*What's this i hear about another female hybrid?!*-EJ

*Yeah EJ i'm sitting next to her now! Her name's Sofia she is gorgeous she has the most unusual colour eyes, and i thought the Romanian coven's eyes were unusual she has purple-blue eyes, jet black hair, it's like night it's that dark she's slightly taller than you Ness, she's quite shy and awkward like me, but she's really sweet*-Lizzie

***I so want to meet this girl!*-EJ**

*What girl?*-Masen  
  
*I am NOT repeating all that, there's another vampire hybrid here i'm friends with her, her name's Sofia! She's gorgeous*-Lizzie

***Wow!*-Masen  
**  
I felt a slight nudge looks like she wanted to speak to me again which i was happy about.

*Guys she wants to talk to me, I'll see you all at lunch!*-Lizzie

"Lizzie do you have a gift?" i nodded. How did she know i had a gift?

"Yeah i'm a physical and mental shield, plus i can communicate with my siblings through my mind! Why?" she seemed a bit shocked. I like my power, my shields protect my mind unless i lift it which is quite rare, or unless i'm sleeping and even then its if i'm in a deep sleep my shield is down my dad gets frustrated that he can't read mine and Bella's mind, momma does it to tease daddy sometimes.

"Oh i was just curious because you seemed dazed for a moment like as if you were communicating." I blushed a bit and nodded my head she is so observant.

"Yeah i was talking to my sister she wants to meet you, i told her that your also a vampire hybrid and she's really excited! You don't mind do you?" i was quite worried that she may get a bit i don't know nervous for meeting my sister but she just beamed/

"Yeah sure, why not, you don't mind me hanging out with you do you?" i giggled she is just like me, afraid of how other people may be feeling.

"Sofia if i didn't want to hang out with you i wouldn't have asked, plus your my first ever friend I've made here plus your the second vampire hybrid that i've met that isn't a part of my family" she looked confused for a split second but then she blushed in embarrassment and nodded her head

"Okay, what lesson do you have next?" i answered.

"Biology, what do you have next?"

"government, but i have music 3rd period" YAAY! Another lesson together!

"I have music also! Yay!" as we compared timetable we found out that we both have English, music, and gym together perfect! While i was talking i decided to point out rose she just looked shocked her mouth was gaped open i giggled Rose always has that effect on people. Plus rose was smiling liking the compliment.

"Omg Liz she's gorgeous, i'm jealous, and er! Liz how many of your family members are attending this school?" ive been smiling a lot in the space of nearly an hour.

"Well there's my aunt rose and uncle Emmett, aunt Alice and uncle jasper, my momma Bella and daddy Edward then there's Mase, EJ and nessie so 9 others" when you think about it like that we are one MASSIVE family!

"so apart from your siblings there all mates i take it?" i nodded.

"Plus my grandpa Carlisle who is a doctor at Port Angeles hospital and Grandma Esme who is an interior designer she renovates old houses and sells them! She's really good." Sofia looked like she was thinking about something but was smiling, Another hour had past and English was finally over as i gathered my bags rose was standing next to me, Sofia looked a bit intimidated by rose's presence but i could tell rose likes her.

"hi I'm Rosalie Hale, Your really pretty by the way" WOW! Since when does Aunt Rose give a compliment to anybody?!. Sofia was more surprised as me. "T-thank you, your amazingly stunning" She laughed a bell like laugh it was like a song and accepted the compliment, Rose was wanting to talk to me so, i hurriedly walked out the class but quickly turned around and said goodbye to Sofia.

"See you at Music Sofia" she nodded.

as rose and me were walking down the corridor i just had to say something.

"Aunt Rose since when do you give out compliments" I giggled loudly and she just playfully glared at me. "What! I think she's pretty, her eyes were very similar to mine when i was human! Except mine were violet, and her hair! Is just! Amazing! For a vampire hybrid she's the most prettiest i have ever seen... including you and your sister of course hehe!" i giggled. As i realised i was going to be late for biology i gave rose a quick hug and i saw Alice waiting for me! She ran straight up to me.

"Right YOU ME GOSSIP TELL ME EVERYTHING" I think she already knows. I laughed and shook my head i saw masen talking to some dude and a girl, he smiled and nodded his head at me, then not long i saw EJ and Nessie who both winked at me, i saw all my family! Until i finally made it to my class, Me and Alice sat a row not far from the back. The class didn't start properly until everyone came so me and alice could talk briefly.

"So you made a new friend i see! And the same one i've saw in my visions" she looked a bit frustrated wait WHAT! She's saw Sofia in her visions? This is very intriguing. "Wait Alice you said you saw sofia in your visions?" she nodded. "Sofia? That's her name, wow, Italian. Is she Italian?" i shook my head. "No as far as we both know she isn't Italian, but i know she moved down here from Canada with her family" Alice was a little confused.

"Family? I don't see anybody that's connected with Sofia Lizzie, as far as i know she's on her own!" huh? This is really confusing. But the visions were intriguing. "What are the visions that you keep seeing Alice?" her smile grew wide and she was practically bouncing in her chair other people were giggling at how hyper she was.

"Okay! But you can't tell masen ok! I don't want things to change here!" I didn't say anything i just waited for her to carry on!.

"Sofia is Masen's Soul mate! I had a vision of her joining the family, i don't know when but i see them sitting in Bella and Edwards meadow he has his arms around her and there just happy and in love its so cute!" I gasped! OMG! This is amazing! Finally Masen will be able to have his soul mate! And not only that she's going to be my sister! This is just awesome! I was so happy that i didn't realise that Ej was talking to me.

***Liz, Sofia is in my government class, you weren't kidding when you said she was beautiful she's stunning!*-EJ  
**  
*Told you so!*-Lizzie

***you will never guess what though she is so observant, in a matter of two minutes she met Jasper she figured out why Jasper struggles with his bloodlust, apparently the reason why he struggles is because not only is he dealing with his own but he feels everyone else's thirst and thirst is an emotion! Emmett and me were that shocked we just didn't know what to say to her, she was smiling proudly, Emmett was laughing at the fact that they've known Jasper centuries and just accepted the fact that he will always struggle with his bloodlust but now that a stranger who is a hybrid figured it out in a matter of two minutes*-EJ**

*OMG! No way! I'm sure alice is going to love her for that! & she is isn't she? she figured that i may have a gift as she looked at me and asked me if i had a gift because in English i was talking you guys and she noticed that i looked a bit dazed,*-Lizzie

***She's really smart, i like her!*-EJ  
**  
*[gasp] i'm not sure what Leah will say about that!*-Lizzie

***NOOOO! I didn't mean it that way! I mean she seems like a cool girl, Emmett and Jasper like her, i'm not sure about rose*-EJ  
**  
*Are you kidding! Rose adores her! She complimented her saying she was beautiful!*-Lizzie  
**  
*WHAT! That is major!, look at this effect she's having on us! It's like she's part of the family and yet we've only met her today! All i know is that Nessie is going to like her, i don't know about mase but there you go!*-EJ  
**  
*Omg! I feel the same!, oh i haven't told you have i, Alice not long told me that she had a vision.. the reason why we feel like she's part of the family is because she WILL be part of the family, Sofia is Masen's mate though they both don't know that yet! But eventually there both going to be together! But you cant tell them though! Alice said to let it run it's course*-Lizzie

***Aww YEAH! Finally, Masen can be happy, and well he pulled a very good one as well! She's gorgeous but not as gorgeous as my Lee-lee though!*-EJ  
**  
*God your so biased!*-Lizzie

***I have to say that Lee-lee's my girlfriend though some girls here are having a hard time comprehending that especially this girl Alyssa she just wont leave me alone! ARGH!*-EJ  
**  
I couldn't help but giggle which caused Alice to turn around. I had to explain it to her.

"Hey Ali you never guess what, EJ just told me that Sofia is in the same class as EJ, Emmett and Jazz and in a matter of 2 minutes she helped Jasper on why he struggles with his bloodlust!" Alice gasped!.

"What did she say?"

"She said that the reason why jasper may be struggling with his bloodlust the most is because not only is he dealing with his own thirst but everyone else's as well, and thirst is an emotion which is why he's struggling to get his blood lust under control" Alice just looked shocked.

"Omg! I didn't think about it that way! Wow this girl is amazing! I really need to thank her when i see her!, all these centuries thinking my jazz is always going to struggle and yet it was because we all weren't hunting often as we should!" i smiled and nodded. The only two people who hasn't met her yet is momma and daddy, i just hope they like her but i'm sure if they hear that she's helped out jasper i'm sure there going to love her!.

Time passed by so quick me and sofia walked out of music, music was so cool, asked if me and Sofia play any type of instrument and we both nodded i said that i play the violin but sofia didn't speak. Mrs. Johnson asked me to do a demonstration, i was lucky that i actually had my violin with me, i opened my music book and played my favourite song by the end of it everyone was taken with the emotion, even the teacher looked like she was going to cry, everyone applauded loud sofia gave me a one armed hug and said that i was amazing i blushed really bad and stayed quiet.

now that music is over Me and Sofia was waiting for my sister by my locker which was 4 lockers down from Sofia's, then i heard a familiar voice calling my name i turned around and gave my big sis a hug! After she hugged me she noticed Sofia standing quite close behind me and walked towards her, i was greeted by Anna she was really pretty.

"Hey Lizzie, is this the girl you've met?" i nodded and Sofia shied away from her.

"Yeah Ness, this is Sofia, isn't she gorgeous?" i just had to say it, but Ness seemed to agree as she was taken aback by Sofia's appearance.

"Hey i'm Renesmee, Lizzie's Older sister, you are VERY! Pretty, you have the most prettiest but unusual eyes i have ever seen!" I giggled as i saw how bad Sofie was blushing.

"Thank you i can say the same about you, your eyes are really pretty actually your both stunning!" we soon erupted into fits of giggles until Sofia was introduced to another girl, Nessie's friend Anna, at first i thought she was a vampire she was really pretty she had long, natural pale blonde hair, with bright hazel green eyes, she was slightly taller than me, I was correct that Sofia and nessie are just about the same height.

"Oh sorry this is Anna, we have Chemistry together" sofia smiled and nodded her head. Anna seemed to realise who she was.

"Wait! I know you! Your the girl with the gorgeous Audi R8 aren't you?" Me and Nessie looked at Sofia.

"Er, Yeah! Was a gift from my family!" i already knew but anna and nessie nodded, with all the introductions over we all made our way to the cafeteria. I realised i haven't seen Mase yet.

*Ness, Where's Mase?*-Lizzie

***Mase? I don't know the last i spoke to him he was pissed!*-Nessie  
**  
*Omg! Why?*-Lizzie

***Well.. Because apparently he overheard a couple of guys in his class talk about us both and momma disrespectfully he said it toke all his will power to not kill him! Daddy had to calm him down but instead he controlled one of the guys mind and made him hit his head off the table plus he mentioned something about going to music so he isn't coming to have lunch*-Nessie  
**  
*OMG! I'm sure daddy isn't too pleased! So what do you think about Sofia?*-Lizzie

***OMG Liz she's gorgeous you wasn't kidding! I feel so insecure!*-Nessie  
**  
*We all feel insecure with each other she looked intimidated by you a bit nessie ha ha!*-Lizzie

***what are you kidding me?! She shouldn't feel intimidated AT ALL!*-Nessie  
**  
on the way to the cafeteria we bumped into EJ and his friend Matt, he was pretty average, he was quite shy but was really funny, we all made our way to the lunch cafeteria, I was not impressed by the choice of food most of it tasted like mud to me! EUGH apart from chicken and chocolate so i settled on a soda that i will never drink and some chocolate Sofia found it pretty funny, all Sofia picked out was an apple and orange juice! Yuck! While me, nessie and anna were talking about our classes so far and EJ goofing around as usual i noticed that Sofia was staring at my momma and daddy! She looked... upset! Weird? I asked her if she was okay! But she didn't hear me she was starting to shake.

then she dropped her tray and ran out of the cafeteria. We all looked confused.

"what happened? Why is has she run off?"I was just confused how did my momma and daddy make her that upset? Daddy looked at me as if to say to go after her!

"She was looking at Mo- i mean my sister Bella and my adoptive brother Edward i don't know something about them two made her upset.". EJ looked worried.

"Go after her! See if she's okay!" Me and ness nodded and soon after we followed Sofia's scent to the girls bathroom there was no one around so we ran quickly we found Sofia on the floor crying! Me and ness were on either side of her comforting her. I was taken aback of what she asked us next.

"Sofia what's wrong? What happened in there?" Nessie had worry in her voice. Sofia sighed in defeat knowing she wouldn't be able to lie to us.

"I know that you've just met me today and forgive me for asking but, is Bella your Adoptive mother or is she your Biolocial mother?" Me and Nessie were shocked we didn't expect that so we glanced at each other not sure if we should say we didn't want her to be more upset which is still unknown why. Nessie ran a hand through her hair a habit that Daddy has, i just bit my lip a habit that momma has.

"Yeah sofie Bella's our biological mother, why has that made you so upset?" I answered.

"Oh okay, i'm sorry i acted that way, just surprised me you know?"Hum! i could tell that she was lying but me and nessie didn't call her on it we didn't want her to cry again so we just let it go!. Then not long after Anna burst through the door.

"Omg! Sofia are you okay?" she gave her a tight hug.

"yeah anna i'm fine! Just me being silly" she looked confused but nodded. As we made our way back into the cafeteria, everyone was staring straight at Sofia i got my food and sat next to Nessie when Sofia finally managed to pay for her food she made her way to our table where EJ, Matt, Me, Nessie, and Anna were sitting. My family on the other table especially Daddy and momma were looking at her with such Awe Sofia didn't dare look she must of been ashamed.

As she sat down, I wrapped a comforting arm around her she smiled, it made her feel better, EJ still looked a bit worried.

"You okay Sofia? You scared us you know? I had to send my sisters after you!" she smiled appreciatively.

"yeah i'm fine EJ thank you!" he nodded and tucked into some pizza and not long after Sofia was back to her usual self and watched as EJ wafted down pizza she made a playful gagging noise he playfully glared at me. Which caused us lot to giggle.

"I take it you don't like pizza?" his eyebrow went up! Everyone was giggling. Even my family as they know EJ's passion for pizza.

"YUCK i hate it!" he gasped!. That did it for me and nessie we were in fits of laughter as his face was just pure shock!

"how can you hate pizza! Its delicious have you even tried it?" Sofia was contemplating for a moment and shook her head.

"So how do you know if it's horrible if you've never tasted it?" me, nessie and EJ knew that was one of the things that tastes like mud to her.

"I just know!" we all giggled then and EJ pretended to offer her some she wrinkled her nose in disgust and nearly slapped it out of his hand. As lunch was slowly drifting Sofia was looking at the entrance to the cafeteria, three guess who she's looking for.

"Lizzie, where's your other brother?" KNEW IT! At first i didn't hear her but then i realised.

"Huh? Masen oh he's not here! He's not hungry, he's in the music room!, he plays guitar" her eyes widen like as if she realised something.

"He plays guitar really?, i play guitar as well" OOO! They both play guitar this is just awesome! They are so meant to be! I cant wait when they meet my face beamed, EJ, Nessie And me looked at each other.

*Why is she looking for mase?*-Nessie

*Ness, Sofia is going to be Masen's soul mate, they don't know it yet but eventually there going to be together EEE! She's going to be part of the family!*-Lizzie

*OMG! NO WAY!*-Nessie

"Really? How long have you played?" Nessie asked.

"Since i was little. I just love it" We all looked at each other playfully and did a evil smile at Sofia.

"Okay, why are you 3 staring at me like that?" Anna and matt were giggling.

"Oh nothing Sofie nothing! You don't mind me calling you sofie do you?" EJ asked not sure if she would mind but she didn't mind, if anything i think she'd rather us call her that, i like Sofie its a cute nickname.

"yeah sure, everyone calls me that anyway!" we all nodded.

Alyssa's (POV)  
OMG! Anna is like such a traitor she was only supposed to pretend to be their friends just to get information out of them not actually hang out with them, god! How am i ever supposed to be with EJ Swan if she's having all the attention and popularity.! You watch! I'm so going to put her in her place! As i was admiring myself in my mirror my wannabe friend Molly had major gossip to tell us about these new people.

"Okay Guys! You are not going to believe what i have found out about these people. Be prepared because this is a long one." I rolled my eyes.

"Molly! Just get on with it! Sooner i know about these people the better!" she also rolled her eyes.

"Okay well i need to start from the very beginning. Originally the Cullens and hales moved down to forks from Alaska a good few years ago, if i remember correctly, Dr. And Mrs. Cullen Adopted Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett originally" I was confused.

"which ones are the original Cullen's and Hales?."

"Okay The Blonde girl is Rosalie Hale she's with that big muscled one, he's Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are the hale twins! Jasper is with that small pixie chick Alice. Edward is that one with the unusual bronze hair" OH i get it!

"So who are the Swans then? And those other kids?"

"Okay the girl that Edward has arms wrapped around is Bella swan she was from Forks, her father is the chief of police in Forks. The other two are Bella's younger sister and brother, the girl's name is Elizabeth and of course you know EJ they were adopted by Dr. Cullen a year ago. The girl with the bright bronze hair is Edward's sister Renesmee there is also Masen he is Edward's little brother they were only adopted recently i believe.

But i found out something else. Apparently EJ, Renesmee and Elizabeth are all in a relationship they go out with these kids in La Push Masen is the only one that's single." I was angry! EJ HAS A GIRLFRIEND! NO! I will make him mine! So i can be popular i mean i'm pretty were a perfect couple whoever that skank he's with doesn't deserve him! I do! I will show him what a real woman is!.

"WHAT! Whoever that skank is better watch out! Cause he's mine! EJ Swan is MINE! And who's that girl with the black hair?" Molly looked annoyed but whatever! I don't care.

"Oh she's not adopted, her names Sofia Williams, she's from Canada or something whatever she moved down here with her family!" Canadian ay? Whatever she's nothing to me! As long as she doesn't mess with my EJ then the bitch means nothing to me!

Lizzie's (POV)  
As the bell rang to tell us lunch was over, EJ and Matt made their way to English, me and Ness had Trigometry, and Anna had Calculus unfortunately Sofia had Chemistry... with masen! OOO! I hope sparks fly when they meet... unless Masen blows it, maybe i'll give Masen a little heads up.

*Hey Mase, are you in Chem?*-Lizzie

***Err,, yeah Liz why?*-Mase  
**  
*Because my dear brother, Sofia is going to be in your class, just... try to be nice, she's quite shy, don't scare her being... the full you! HA!*-Lizzie

***HAHAHAAH! Oh thank you baby sis! I'll try not to be... ''the FULL ME!'' Cant i just tease her a little!*-Mase  
**  
*i am so going to kill you when we get back masen Cullen!, and NO! I will not let you scare away the one friend i made here for your stupidity!*-Lizzie

***BOOOO! Buzz killer! [sigh] FINE! I'll be nice, see you at gym!*-Mase  
**  
As me and Ness made our way to Trig i giggled at the last comment Mase made, which caused Nessie to lift her eyebrow up! I just shook my head.

"Its nothing sis just Mase being mase" which caused both of us to burst out in fits of giggles, when we finally calmed down and walked into lesson on time!, we had our slips signed and taken our seats at the back, as we sat down a girl with bleached blonde hair and orange skin and trough full of make up on her face sat in a row in front of us, she glared at me and nessie at first but then smiled her fake smile! EUGH she looks terrible.

***What the hell does she look like! She looks like Barbie's ugly sister!*-Nessie  
**  
*HAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAAH! Good one ness she looks awful, i'm sure your skin can't go dark like that naturally! Oh my god i think Alice would die!*-Lizzie

***HAHAHAHA! Okay the girl is talking to us now! Act cool!*-Nessie  
**  
As we finished our brief conversation this fake girl started talking to us.

"Like omg! Hi my name's Alyssa! Like you guys are so pretty.. What's your names?" i muffled a laughter trying not to be rude to laugh in the girls face. But nessie smiled sweetly at her. But that name rings a bell!

"Hi Alyssa my name's Renesmee but you can call me Nessie! & this is my sister Elizabeth but call her Lizzie" She smiled so much that it looked fake! Wait! I know who she is now!

"Renesmee? That's like super weird! Never heard that name before. And how can you be sisters if you have different names?" EUGH! I hate her now! She's the girl that wont leave my brother alone! So i jumped in!

"It's too complicated to explain. And Alyssa? I know who you are, your the girl that wont leave my brother alone!" Me and Nessie started laughing and nearly everyone in the class she glared at everyone then turned her head back to us.

"Which brother?" she's trying to be clever.!

"Don't act dumb! You don't want to come under the stereotype of just because your hair is ''blonde'' you have to match that with your personality, so you know what brother i'm on about my brother EJ Swan! That has a GIRLFRIEND! And i don't think he'd go for someone that looks like Barbie's ugly sister" Nessie was on the floor laughing along with everyone else, Alyssa looked mad, no furious but i wasn't scared of her! She's dealing with a half vampire!

"Listen you little slut! Just because your new to this school doesn't mean you own the place! Yeah you may be pretty but that's it! Now! I don't care if EJ has a girlfriend she doesn't deserve him!, but it doesn't matter i'll show him what he's missing! He will want me!" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS GIRL SHE'S EVEN MORE DELUDED THAN TANYA! Me and nessie were literally laughing so hard tears were streaming down our face which was then that nessie intervened.

"Slut?! You have the ordasity to call us a slut when you need to look in the mirror look at you your skirt is so high that you can see your toush your top is so low that half of your bosoms are hanging out, your skin is orange and your hair is disgusting! Plus my brother has so much class that he wouldn't settle for someone who dress in underwear to get attention!

So if you want to call someone a slut look at yourself Oh and one more thing go near my brother again i will tell Leah, EJ's Girlfriend if you think what we said to you was bad well , you don't know what she's like and she will kick your ass so if i was you i'd look somewhere else!" all of a sudden everybody in the class cheered,

i guess people was waiting for someone to stand up to this girl, Alyssa was so embarrassed that she ran out of the classroom! The teacher was annoyed at the fact that we haven't started and had this blow out! In class.

"Well thank you for that display Miss. Cullen and Miss. Swan, if it was any other day you two would have had detention but since your both new here i'm going to let you off with a warning, and that goes for the rest of you do not! I repeat do not use this classroom for personal issues you have with each other! You deal with it outside this classroom do you under stand me?" Everybody nodded then Mrs. Owen started the class.

half way through the class and Alyssa walked back in, everybody was chuckling slightly when she sat down, she glared evilly at both Nessie and I we started giggling quietly but carried on with our work, Mrs. Owen obviously noticed.

"Well so nice of you to join us again Ms. Brown! Anymore interruptions you will get detention" Alyssa nodded.

While we was enjoying tormenting Alyssa as we kept waving and smiling at her every time she turned around! Masen spoke to both me and Nessie.

***Gee! Sofia is really something, she is the most beautiful person i have ever met!*-Masen**

*OMG! You love her! Admit it Mase!*-Renesmee

*WHAT! I don't love her, i just said that she's beautiful which she is! I didn't mention that i love her ness!*-Mase

*Whatever! So what do you think?*-Renesmee

*Yeah, she's quite shy, she kept staring at me, it wasn't freaky or anything as i did the same! Couldn't keep my eyes off her!, she asked me about our powers, she seems so fascinated with our family, when i was describing each one of us she just had a smile on her face!*-Mase  
  
*Awww! She loves us! HAHA! OMG Mase you should have been in our Trig class!*-Elizabeth

***OMG YEAH! It was so funny!*-Renesmee**

*Really? Fill me in! ... at gym! Oh and one more thing, though i enjoyed our conversation with Sofia after class but then she changed!*-Mase  
  
*What do you mean she changed?*-Renesmee

***I don't know i was going to ask her if she wanted to hang out sometime but before i could ask she ran out of the class and her body language changed. Before i could chase after her momma and daddy were quietly scolding me for not concentrating but happy for me that i'm talking to Sofia, they like her!*-Mase  
**  
*OMG! This is major and well that's what you get for being you Mase!, but that's strange well we all have Gym maybe I'll ask her then!*-Lizzie

As me and ness met up with Anna we all made our way to the girls locker room we were getting a few stares off the boys one of them was dumb enough to approach me! He was pretty cute, he had spiky, long dark hair not as dark as Emmett's he had quite bright blue eyes, not as blue as mine and tanned skin he was taller than me!. He had this cocky attitude which would have made any other girl droll over. Eugh!.  
"Hi! Your the new girl Elizabeth right?" I sighed. This is getting annoying! "Yeah but you can call me Lizzie and you are?" we was standing awkwardly and Nessie was getting impatient

" Nathan So. I was wondering if you'd want to come to my place! To! You know!" no i don't know and to be quite frankly i don't want to know! Before i could tell him to get lost my uncle Emmy and my uncle Jazz came to the rescue! Emmy grabbed him by the back of his collar and shoved him against a wall guided by uncle jazzy! They whispered low enough for the others not to hear.

"Come near my sister again, then i'll make sure you eat through a straw you got that!" the boys face went pale and fear was planted on his face he nodded viciously and emmy let him go! Then the boy ran off so fast that his friends couldn't even keep up with him! Nessie and i were giggling so much! But Emmy didn't look amused he was still annoyed.

"Aww! Thank you uncle Emmy but come on! No annoyed face! I want to see you happy again!" emmy looked at me and i did my best pout that i could muster gee! I need to stop hanging around with Alice i think but he gave in, he then picked me off the ground and spun me round in a circle.

"I love you Lizzie Bear! You know that right?" i giggled so loud! The last time he picked me up like this was when i was little.

"Yeah i know I love you two Emmy bear" He loved it when i called him that! Only me and nessie was allowed to call him it for some reason! He seemed like his old self. Jazz did an exaggerated gasp then tried to look hurt i giggled.

"I love you two jazzy!" His smile widened.

"Love you Liz now come on you two you need to get ready for gym!" He said with an amused smile and me and nessie both nodded. We bumped into Alice along the way she was smiling, Rose and momma looked relieved, as we all made our way to the girls locker room, Sofie was there she looked zoned out or that she heard us and was trying to avoid us. Weird. Then Alice ran straight up to her which caused Sofia to squeak! This was kinda funny. Yeah she definitely zoned out.

"Hi Sofia, I'm Alice, EE! We are going to be such friends!" Sofia looked quite freaked out though that's everyone's reaction when there not prepared for Alice's energetic attitude.

"Hey nice to meet you, guess were in the same class" she smiled and nodded. Sofia didn't say anything else until me, Nessie and Anna Approached to where they were.

"Hey Sofie how was chemistry?" I smirked knowing what happened Sofia rolled her eyes, like as if she knew that we knew.

"Yeah it was okay i guess, your brother masen is in my class" Apart from me and nessie everyone gasped and looked at each other, Sofia sighed.

"okay you guys its not a big deal, wait why is it a big deal?" We all giggled.

"You like my brother don't you?" Nessie is just so blunt! Sofia was taken aback by how blunt she was.

"What! No way! Why would you say that? I mean he's your brother isn't that i don't know awkward?" She's so funny when she's put in this position.

"Sofie are you kidding me! I don't care, if you like him if you did then I'd be happy, he's never taken an interest in a girl.. but you! He seems i don't know, drawn to you!" Sofia belted out a cute little laugh.

"Wow, i had no idea.. Well i cant anyway! I mean..." Sofia was obviously stuck for words, as Sofia was talking i saw Masen he must have heard what we was talking about uh oh!

*How much did you hear?*-Lizzie

*Enough! You know what i don't care anyway! If she feels SO! Uncomfortable to like me just because i'm yours and Nessie's brother then fine! Whatever! She doesn't have to talk to me!*-Mase

*Mase! Come on don't be like that! Just talk to her i'm sure you just misunderstood!*-Lizzie

"NO! Hum! Anna looks cute maybe i'll talk to her!*-Mase

*GOD YOUR SO STUBBORN! No you don't Mase your only going to talk to anna because your going to try to make her jealous, stop acting like a baby and just talk to her!*-Lizzie

*Lizzie don't talk to me about me being stubborn your the most stubborn out of all of us! And i don't care! I don't have to explain myself to you, If i want to talk to Anna then I WILL! End of conversation!*-Mase

*This isn't going to end well!*-Nessie

* I know! I just hope he doesn't do something stupid to mess this up!*-EJ

*Eugh! Whatever if he screws this up then he just has to learn the hard way!*-Lizzie

As annoyed as i was with Masen Sofia didn't speak after talking with us, as we made our way to the football field we was split into boys and girls, on the left the boys were made to do 30 push ups while us girls had to do 20 sit ups i wasn't bothered but the girls were all complaining, me and nessie and Sofia rolled our eyes and did our 20 sit ups, til i noticed masen doing his 30 push ups he was showing off, staring at Sofia, actually they were staring at each other! Maybe he's reconsidering!

we were then made to do at least 7 laps around the field! In human pace eugh! Slow as hell! But it was okay! Before i was going to get caught up in conversation i just started my laps with EJ, Nessie and Anna, Emmett, Daddy and Jazz sped off, Momma and Rose were behind us as Alice was in front of us! Sofia was long gone! What the hell! Masen sped off as we all saw Sofia talking to some guy! We all glanced at each other and ran past them she didn't notice, that was weird, Mase looked pissed off as he kept turning round looking at Sofia! He had that look as if to say two can play that game! Oh no! And momma noticed.

"Don't you even think about it Masen Cullen! Leave the girl alone she deserves to make some other friends as well!" Masen snorted and ran off and finished his 7 laps me and nessie looked at each other worried.

we were playing a game of soccer i saw matt, Emmett, jasper, EJ, masen and Edward huddled in a group, EJ, me and nessie and Anna were sat on the bleachers bench i saw EJ wave at Sofia she smiled and waved back but then Masen turned and gave Sofia the most evil glare! Oh no! This isn't good. Sofia looked confused but then that turned into anger.

***What the hell is Masen's problem?!*-EJ**

*He's pissed because he overheard Sofia say that she cant like him because he's our brother. Plus a guy was talking to her he's jealous!*-Nessie

*this is so stupid! What do you think he's going to do?*-EJ

*He's planning on talking to Anna to make Sofia jealous!*-Lizzie

***Is he an idiot or just generally retarded.?! But whatever! If he screws up it's his own fault! And i will tell him that if he starts moping around, i can't deal with it anymore!*-EJ**

*Whoa EJ! Calm down! That's not the EJ we know! Get energetic and happy now! [giggles] Masen's a big boy! He just needs to learn on his own!*-Nessie

*[sigh] yeah your right sis!*-EJ

*I know i am!*-Nessie

*Your worse than Masen! Big head!*-Lizzie

***HEY! Masen has the biggest ego we know!, i'm just confident!*-Nessie**

*[giggles] stuck up more like!*-EJ

*Oh really? Want me to get precious Alyssa on you! I'm sure she'll love to know that you want to talk to her!*-Nessie

*HAHAHAA! Yeah EJ!*-Lizzie

*** YOUR BOTH EVIL! Fine ness your not stuck up!*-EJ**

*Muhahahaha! That's better! Lil brother!*-Nessie

*only a minute younger than you! So shush!*-EJ  
  
We all were in fits of laughter EJ looked weird as he wasn't actually with us! But me and nessie were laughing so much.

when soccer was over and was time to go home, me and ness rushed to get changed i haven't a clue where sofia was but daddy text me saying to wait for him in the parking lot. As i was leaning against my car and have half the school drooling over our cars, i saw Sofia finally walk to us she was walking towards her gorgeous car which looked a bit like Nessie's but better.. sorry ness! She noticed Masen talking to Anna! This was just horrible. Sofia was confused she glanced at me, then at ness we both gave her sad smiles then she looked back at masen.

"Masen can i talk to you for a second please in private?" he snorted but told Anna to wait a sec, no need to be like that with her mase Jheeze!

"What is it?" he said with venom.

"What is your problem? We were fine in chem., now your giving me death glares is there something you'd like to say? Cause if you haven't then whatever has pissed you off! Deal with it yourself don't take your frustrations out on me!" Wow i didn't realise how much this has actually pissed Sofia off, Her temper just flared, masen was taken aback a bit but was equally as pissed. There so similar in so many ways well you know what they say when people are alike there personalities will clash!

"Okay! You want to know what my problem is?, yeah we were fine in chem. but after class i needed to talk to you but you ignored me and ran out the class, then i overheard your conversation with my sisters and Alice!, for some it got me angry, then i got over it but when i saw that!... BOY! Talking to you it pissed me off! Look this doesn't even matter! I don't need to explain myself to you!"

Masen didn't even give her the chance to explain he walked away from her and carried on his conversation with Anna! God he's such a jerk! He's going to get an ear full from me when we get home! This made her even more angry she even ignored me and ness saying goodbye...it hurt a little but i understood and especially Anna as she pushed people out of her way she finally managed to get in her car!.

As she pulled out i turned to look at masen who was staring at her car but the weird thing was it looked like he was actually looking at Sofia through the mirror! she shook her head but before she even drove off everything happened so quickly as before she pulled out she didn't even see a car that was spinning out of control and was driving so fast that it crashed straight into Sofia's car! Both cars slid half way across the lot and a lot of smoke was coming from

both cars.

Me and nessie let out a high pitch scream!, Me and nessie were being held back by EJ, i was crying out Sofia's name kicking and screaming trying so hard to get out of EJ's grip, Nessie was struggling as well i was screaming so much that i just passed out.

Masen (POV)  
Today has got to be the worst day of my life!, already in my first class i was going to have problems with people, as i was in my Physics class, i toke my seat at the back for the 4th time today i realised i forgot something so i asked the teacher's permission if i could quickly run back to my locker to grab something, Mrs. Davis didn't have no objections as long as i was quick but it wont take long anyway, as soon as i was by my locker and got what i needed i couldn't help overhear a particular conversation it was between 3 lads and they looked like they were late for my class, they were whispering at first but that must have been because i was there!, i got suspicious so as soon as i got what i needed i quickly followed these boys so i can hear there conversation, but i wasn't successful as they strolled in the class! DAMN!

when i came back in daddy gave me a look as if to say are you okay? I rolled my eyes and slightly nodded just to put his mind at rest. _Daddy i'm fine stop worrying about me! Seriously you're worse than momma._ I heard him slightly chuckle. When Mrs. Davis was finished with her briefing i was placed with a girl that looked... questionable i think her name was Alyssa, she reminded me of an awful version of Tanya! EUGH! She was throwing obvious hints that we should date but i kindly rejected her offer and said that i don't date... which i don't and if i did I'd go out with someone that has a bit more... class? Anyway. As we were given our assigned task i saw that daddy was tensed up a bit so i glanced at him.

_Dad what's wrong why are you so tense? _I heard growl slightly, then he cocked his head to the right as if he was pointing i looked to where he moved his head to and it was those boys again what the hell are they saying? So i used my vampire hearing to hear what they were saying.

"Which one of the new girls would you say is hot?" this dude with dark hair Brett i think his name is.. Wait is he talking about our family! Then this dude with short bright brown hair had a cocky grin.

"Dude the girl with the bronze hair is HOT! Those lips! I could use those lips for good use! Then again the pale blonde and the pale chick with long brunette hair is smoking! And the chick with the light brown hair! There all HOT!" WHAT THE FUCK! I know i never swear, which is a first for me but not only was he talking about my aunty he was talking about my sisters and my fucking mom! This guy is going to get it! I growled quietly i clenched my fists against the table and i focused on the boy and i controlled his mind and him smack his head off the table 6 times he didn't pass out luckily but he was very disoriented, his friend had to take him to the nurse though everyone was confused on why he did it in the first place but whatever it calmed me down i could have done a lot worse!

Dad was not impressed, after class he toke me to one side so that nobody could hear us. "Masen as much as it's frustrating to hear, trust me i know! But you can't beat up every boy that talks about our family! If i could i would have killed most of them in a heartbeat by now but you've just got to learn to ignore it!" I snorted! "Doesn't mean i have to like it!" i wrapped my arms around my chest dad chuckled what the hell this isn't a laughing matter.

"Sorry son your just so like me through and through it's like i'm talking to myself sometimes, but yeah i know! Hold on do you think i like it?!" dad had his eyebrow up. I laughed at his first comment its true everyone used to tease me and lizzie on how much of a clone we are! Everyone says that Lizzie is like Momma's clone and that i'm dad's clone! It was funny at first but then it gets annoying!

"HAH! Nah dad! I didn't say that at all, anyway EDWARD! Shouldn't you be meeting Bella seeing as though it's lunchtime!" he stopped laughing! And gave me a playful glare which caused me to belt out a massive laugh.

"HEY! I'm still your dad! Just because you can shout out orders here doesn't mean you can at home! Oh your not joining us for lunch? I'm sure Ness, Lizz and EJ will want you to sit with them at the cafeteria?" i couldn't do another display like that, i think i'd control too many minds and that's not pretty it gives me a massive sharp pain in my head! Not pretty but if i had to then i would but i don't think i will risk it today so i might just go to the music room play my guitar for a bit. Lucky i had it today.

" HAHA! Yeah true! And i know but i'm still pissed off dad! I don't want to risk it you know, cause if i hear anything else i think i'll loose it plus i'll probably put too many people in hospital, though grandpa would have a field day but i don't think i want sharp pains in my head, so i'll just go to the music room, i'll tell nessie to not wait up for me!" he laughed at my comment about grandpa then nodded, momma found us as i gave my dad a hug. I turned to momma and gave her a tight squeeze though i'm taller than her, and she has to tiptoe to just kiss my cheek i didn't mind, i kissed the top of her head and i whispered really quietly how much i loved her! She smiled and said that she'll see me later i guess she heard the conversation. I smiled and watched as they made their way to the cafeteria.

oh yeah i forgot i made a friend, he is awesome! He's like me, he loves cars, loves football, he's the first guy that hasn't drooled over my sisters as he's in a relationship! GOOD! But his girlfriend's cool, there really cute actually. The guys name is Theo he's couple inches smaller than me, he has brown hazel eyes, with dark blonde hair, he reminds me of uncle Jazz for some reason, he's quite muscular but not as muscular as me. His girlfriend's name is Samantha she's quite cute, she's really petite, has light brown hair but not as light as lizzie's and has bright green eyes but not as bright as EJ's, there just really nice genuine people, they keep to themselves and just doesn't make a big deal, i spoke to Theo in History he's a cool guy we started speaking as he asked me if the blue Porsche was mine and it started from there.

when he introduced me to his girlfriend i thought she was going to be stuck up and i don't know cold but she's really sweet, funny, she reminds me a lot like Lizzie she's quiet, quite shy, she even asked me about ness and lizz and that she wanted to get to know them but was afraid if they didn't like her, i said to her to just approach them there nice, there not mean.

Then she decided that she'll approach them tomorrow, anyway! As i made my way to music room i saw both Sam and TJ, yeah i call him TJ for some reason and T Bone!

"Dude, aren't you coming to the cafeteria?" I smiled.

"Nah T Bone i'm going to go music for a while, its a long story i'll tell you later!" he nodded and he patted my back, Sam just hugged me and asked if i wouldn't reconsider but i just shook my head, she nodded and they both walked off.

As i was in the music room surprisingly the door was open Mrs. Johnson was still in here, she walked around the corner and was surprised she saw me.

"Oh Mr. Cullen what you doing back here?" I awkwardly smiled, forgot that she may be in here. Damn! Think masen think!

"Oh! I'm sorry Mrs. Johnson i sort of didn't expect anybody in here if i'm honest i.. i just didn't feel hungry to go have lunch so i thought that i might be able to play my guitar for a while, i mean if i'm not allowed in here then i'll leave it's no trouble!" she seemed dazed for a second then i noticed she was blushing oh no! Please don't tell me i dazzled an older woman Emmett wouldn't let this down!

"Err... no masen it's no trouble at all, you can play in that small room there, i'll let you know when lunch is over" i did my famous side smile and she seemed dazed again! HA! I'm dazzling a teacher then i put on my most smooth voice.

"thank you so much Mrs. Johnson!" she just seemed so flustered that she shook her head and was trying to walk back to where she was before but unfortunately she was tripping over everything and looked more embarrassed, i was muffling a laugh then shook my head but then i nearly forgot about ness.

***MASEN CULLEN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! YOU HAVENT MET SOFIA YET! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING TO SKIP LUNCH!*-Nessie**

*Jesus Christ Nessie calm down! I .. i just had some problems in physics! And i don't think me being in the cafeteria would be a good idea for anyone right now!*-Mase

***Sorry mase, what happened?*-Nessie  
**  
*Its okay sis, well basically to cut a long story short i overheard some guys talk about you lizz, Rosie and momma disrespectfully! And i got so angry that i controlled his mind to hit his head off the table, i didn't make him pass out he was just really disoriented he had to be taken to the nurse, i thought daddy was going to scold me but thankfully he didn't he understood and that i just need to learn to ignore it, but i don't want to listen to every boy talking about you in... disgusting ways so, i think its best for me to be here in music play on my guitar letting out my emotions, oh and plus i managed to dazzle Mrs. Johnson!*-Mase

***OMG! Mase! You could have blown our cover you know that! And frankly i don't want to know what they were saying and hahahha! Please tell me how you managed to dazzle our music teacher?*-Nessie  
**  
*I know! I'm sorry, and ha! Well she didn't expect me to be in here and well i asked if it was okay and she seemed dazed while i was speaking she was shaking her head as if to get whatever she thought out of her head, then when she said it was okay i decided to put on my ''seductive'' voice and she was practically drooling she was that dazed she was tripping over everything!*-Mase

***OMG! AHAHA that is so funny! But please Masen don't do that again i think she'd run a mile if she found out she was getting dazzled by a 6 year old!*-Nessie  
**  
*HAHAHA! I'd love to see her face! Oh please don't tell Emmett that he'd have a field day!*-Mase

***HEHE! Don't worry my mouth is sealed. Okay well i'll let you get on with it see you at gym bro! Love ya!*-Nessie  
**  
*Love ya too Ness!*-Mase

As i finished speaking to my sister i got out my guitar, i had been working on a new song, this one was quicker to write. Weird. It's called A Team. As i tuned up my guitar to how i have it i got out my guitar peg then started strumming on the soft guitar strings.

**White lips, pale face, breathing in the snow flakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste, lights gone, days end,  
struggling to pay rent long nights strange men**

And they say she's in the class A team  
stuck in her day dream been this way  
since 18 but lately her face seems  
slowly sinking wasting, crumbling like  
pastries and they scream the worst things  
in life come free to us cause were just under  
the upper hand go mad for a couple grams  
she don't want to go outside tonight

and in a pipe she goes to the motherland  
sells love to another man it's too cold outside  
for angels to fly, for angels to fly...

ripped gloves, raincoat, try to swim stay afloat  
dry house, wet clothes, loose change, bank notes,  
weary eyed, dry throat, cool girl, no phone

And they say she's in the class A team  
stuck in her day dream been this way  
since 18 but lately her face seems  
slowly sinking wasting, crumbling like  
pastries and they scream the worst things  
in life come free to us cause were just under  
the upper hand go mad for a couple grams  
she don't want to go outside tonight

and in a pipe she flys to the motherland  
sells love to another man it's too cold outside  
for angels to fly, the angel will die... covered in white,  
closed eyes, hoping for a better life, this time we'll fade out  
tonight straight down the line...

And they say she's in the class A team  
stuck in her day dream been this way  
since 18 but lately her face seems  
slowly sinking wasting, crumbling like  
pastries and they scream the worst things  
in life come free to us and were all under  
the upper hand go mad for a couple grams  
we don't want to go outside tonight

and in a pipe fly to the motherland  
sells love to another man it's too cold outside  
for angels to fly... angels to fly... to fly... fly...  
for angels to fly... to fly... to fly... angel's die.  
  
as soon as i finished i heard a lot of cheers and screams erupt it scared the hell out of me! I turned around and realised that another class was here, along with Mrs. Johnson, they were all clapping i started to blush quite a bit damn! How long was i playing for, and in the mix of all these people i saw Emmett and Alice who were smiling brightly at me, Emmett laughed loudly because i was blushing and Alice was squealing as usual.

"Well Mr. Cullen i didn't know you could play like that, you definitely need to try out for this talent show were putting together would you want to perform?" Wow i've never ever performed in front of anyone in my life! But hey i'll give it a shot and there were a lot of girls that were practically drooling! But i wasn't interested. They were winking at me, i forgot that i haven't answered Mrs. Johnson so i nodded.

"Yeah, Mrs. Johnson i'm happy to participate in this talent show, when are the rehearsals going to be?" everyone was just diverting their eyes between me and the music teacher they were all excited of the fact that i was going to perform.

"That's wonderful, rehearsals will start in two weeks time, if you know anybody else that would like to perform then let me know!" i decided that i should have my sisters and my brother perform we'd all be able to show off then! So i smiled brightly they'll probably hate me for it but ah well! They'll get over it!

"Um actually i do you see my sister Renesmee she can sing and also play keyboard i'm sure she would love to join, plus my adoptive brother and sister EJ and Elizabeth would too, EJ Swan plays the piano and Elizabeth plays the violin they would all be delighted to participate in this" everyone just looked shocked except Emmett and alice of course. Everyone was just getting excited.

"my, my such a talented family anybody else that may want to join? But i'll make arrangements." I nodded.

"Well the only other musically gifted person in my family is my brother Edward but i'm not sure if he'd want to perform i could ask but i cant guarantee!" everyone looked wide eyed when i said Edwards name! Well daddy's name, it was funny some girls thought that daddy was my twin brother since we look exactly alike! Some of the teachers have called me Edward; it was quite amusing especially when i've got most of my classes with daddy.

Mrs. Johnson nodded in understanding i realised that class was going to start so i packed away my guitar and gave it to alice in other words i was telling her to put it in her car which she glared at me for a second then smiled he he! I realised i had chemistry next which wasn't far at all.

I was the first one in there as i put my bag on the empty seat next to me i decided to spread out all my books guessing that nobody was going to sit by me! I got bored sitting here waiting so i reached in my bag and got out Romeo and Juliet yeah yeah! Say what you want! I'm not much of a goof as i like! I can be intellectual at times!.. just rare! Ha! Anyway as i was getting to the part where Romeo was about to kill Juliet's cousin which is the best part of the book i was interrupted of muffled conversations outside, then suddenly my sister decided to intrude my head!

*Hey Mase, are you in Chem?*-Lizzie

*Err,, yeah liz why?*-Mase

*Because my dear brother, Sofia is going to be in your class, just... try to be nice, she's quite shy, don't scare her being... the full you! HA!*-Lizzie

*HAHAHAAH! Oh thank you baby sis! I'll try not to be... the FULL ME! Cant i just tease her a little!*-Mase

*i am so going to kill you when we get back masen cullen!, and NO! I will not let you scare away the one friend i made here for your stupidity!*-Lizzie

*BOOOO! Buzz killer! [sigh] FINE! I'll be nice, see you at gym!*-Mase

i chuckled as momma and daddy strolled in, until i put my book away everyone was seated i forgot to get my slip signed so i decided to wait till after the class is finished to get the signature.

5 minutes into the class the door suddenly burst open i was captivated by a beautiful sight, though her face was hidden as she blushed badly as she was quite late and not only everybody was staring at her, she just... wow! Her hair was beautiful, it was long but not as long as Nessie's I'd say between lizzie and momma's, her hair was the most darkest shade of black, it was so dark like midnight with a slight tint of dark blue in, it blended in well, she was quite tall i'd say nearly the same height as nessie but it was hard to tell. As she finished getting her slip signed she was glancing around the classroom on where to sit, i managed to get a proper good look at her face, my mouth just gaped open.

She looked shocked as her eyes locked on mine, i noticed that her eyes were her most dominant feature, her eyes were big, but was the most unusual shade ever! They were a purple-blue colour wow! I've never seen eyes like it! She was just amazing, she was petite, her lips were plump very kissable! WOAH! Slow down masey boy you haven't even spoke to this girl yet never mind kiss her!, it was taking forever for her to finally approach me, but the way she walked was just so graceful, her skin was a yummy ivory colour, and every time the sun peeked out the clouds her skin would glow a bit i was just mesmerised, where the hell did this girl come from?, i suddenly felt, drawn to this girl like i had to be by her... okay cause this isn't weird, as she finally approached she was blushing again.

"Err.. Is-is this s-s-seat taken?" i smiled she sounded so cute when she stuttered but her voice just sounded so... beautiful that's the only word i could describe her voice wasn't too high and squeaky nor too low! The Canadian accent just sounded so cute as well It was just perfect!. I think i was lost for words i was just dazed staring at her beautiful face.

"No, you can sit here" i spoke quite softly to her! She seemed dazed a bit wait is she having the same effect that she is having on me! Ha! she finally toke my seat next to me, but then i was greeted by the most intoxicating scent ever! It smelt like vanilla and cherries yum!, i had to concentrate before i started drooling but it was getting harder and harder to concentrate as i felt like someone was staring at me i turned my head slightly to see who was staring at me it was the girl next to me! She realised that i caught her staring at me she turned away quickly embarrassed i couldn't help but chuckle she's just so cute. I thought that if we were going to keep looking at each other i think it would be best to introduce myself.

"I'm Masen by the way, Masen Cullen, what's your name?" A sudden rush of realisation overtook her face, but then it turned to sadness i frowned a little bit maybe she didn't want to talk to me, so i turned to look away again until she spoke.

"Nice to meet you, i'm Sofia, Sofia Williams." Sofia? Yes! This is the girl that my sisters and brother are friends with, well they weren't kidding when they said she was pretty, she is STUNNING! Sofia Williams such a nice name, i turned to give her my famous side smile she blushed again, i think i'll take this opportunity to tease her a little

"Ah.. so your the one that my siblings have been going on about" i chuckled to lighten the mood a little, she smiled and blushed.

"Yeah.. i guess so. Good things i hope?" she sounded hopeful. Of course it would be good things, she's so silly i couldn't help but smile at her. It was weird. Smiling without it feeling forced.

"Yeah all good things, funny really all day they've been saying how gorgeous you are and the fact that your the first female vampire hybrid that they've met that isn't related to any of us.. plus EJ told me that you are very very observant as you figured out the mystery on why uncle jasper struggled most with his bloodlust" i answered truthfully then i saw the most funniest sight ever her face just turned bright red! HAHAHA! Aww i just wanted to give her a hug.

"Well.. Err i don't know what to say, i'm glad i helped out your uncle, oh can i ask you a question?" i started to feel, anxious what did she want to ask me?

"Sure thing what is it?" well i guess i wasn't the only one feeling quite anxious as Sofia started to fidget in her seat and looked down on her paper.

"Well, Lizzie told me that she has a power, well do you have one?" i chuckled quietly oh is that it? She shouldn't have to feel nervous i would have just answered her.

"Yeah, i have a power i can control people's minds, i can make them do whatever i want them to do, i can erase someone's mind completely if i wanted, i can make people remember their greatest fears, and hopes" i smiled proudly i like my gift... at times! I watched as her beautiful eyes widened in fascination.

"Wow that's really cool does your brother and sister nessie have one as well?" I nodded.

"yeah Nessie can communicate with people by physically touching them and showing them her memories and she is an anti-shield, EJ can communicate telepathically with others but he also has a shield EJ's shield reflects powers back on the user which is like light bouncing off a mirror. But it doesn't protect him from a physical attack."

"You all have amazing gifts, is it just you and your brothers and sisters that have gifts or does your whole family have them?" Wow she's really fascinated with my family, maybe this is a good thing somehow, but i didn't mind answering her questions. I glanced at Momma and Daddy and they were just beaming that maybe because i'm actually socialising with someone well, a girl that i sort of like, weirdly enough we've only spoke for a good half an hour and i already like her, that would cause her to run a mile. I don't think she'd want to go for a guy like me, she's so beautiful she could get any guy she wanted, don't think she'd want to be with me. After i was pulled out my thought i answered Sofia's question.

"No not all my family grandpa Carlisle doesn't have one but he is very compassionate, nor does my Grandma Esme but she is very motherly, Rose and Emmett doesn't Rose is more beautiful than any other vampire and Emmett has his strength. But my aunt Alice has the ability to see the future her visions are based on what people decide so there not completely accurate her mate Jasper as you know is an empathy he can feel and manipulate emotions, my dad Edward has the ability to read minds and my momma Bella is a mental shield. So yeah a lot of powers HA! Do you have a gift?" she muttered OMG! Which made me giggle, but then she contemplated for a second then spoke.

"wow your family is amazing, err. Yeah i have the power to turn myself invisible, and any object i touch turns invisible as well if i want it to, but i can still be tracked by my scent, i also have the ability to cut my scent off completely so it would be like i don't exist so it would be impossible to track me" my eyes widened, WHAT! The power to turn yourself invisible Omg! Think of how much fun you could have with that power plus she can cut off her scent that would just be awesome! Playing pranks! Oh Jheeze that would be amazing.

"Wow that's some gift, maybe you could show me sometime?" as soon as i answered she didn't say anything else which hurt a little as i was being serious but we decided to just concentrate in class it was cool to know that Sofia and I will be lab partners, WOOHOO! Can get to know her a lot more.

Half way through chemistry it was getting boring, grandpa Carlisle already taught us this, maybe school isn't as good as i thought it would be, so to distract myself i decided to pull goofy faces at Sofia she was struggling to concentrate as she kept giggling which was music to my ears and i couldn't let a cute giggle like that stop so i kept pulling them till i pulled a really daft face she burst in fits of laughter, the teacher glared at us, so instead of disrupting the class i ripped a piece of paper from the back of my notebook and write a message to Sofia and dropped it on her book.

She read my note and then giggled.  
May i just say how beautiful you look today :D

What are we kids? But thank you, compared to your sisters and Rosalie i think my confidence has been knocked down a couple of pedestals

I couldn't help but chuckle, well when you think about it we are 7, come on! But can't keep the little lady waiting so i write back she smiled and write back.

HAHA! In a sense we are ;), but you're very welcome, WHAT! Are you kidding me?! There nowhere near as pretty as you... well... that's my opinion of you anyway :3... erm! Yeah!

Really? Ha ha! Aww that's so sweet of you, it's good coming from someone like you instead of some hormonal teenage boy -_-!

HA HA! Poor teenage boys! And well girls need to be included in that category there's just some memories that need wiping and let me just tell you your the first girl that hasn't tried to jump me yet! :D.

Honestly if you saw how many girls tried to jump me today you would have lost count! Emmett made fun of me saying how i was a girl magnet, i had to glare at him then i caused him to slap his own face he pouted and crossed his arms like a child which made me laugh.

As Sofia finished reading the last comment we both regretted it as we both burst out laughing and this time the whole class heard.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Williams is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" my face went pale and we both blushed really bad, Sofia shook her head while i spoke.

"No , there's nothing to share, i'm sorry, there will be no more disruptions"  
Mr. David's humphed and carried on teaching, i felt like eyes was burning in my skull i looked up and saw momma and daddy annoyed with me uh oh! I know that look! AHHH! Not another lecture OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

This just SUCKS ASS!, i looked at sofia, she looked worried as she was looking at my parents, then i saw daddy give her a sad smile, i wonder what she's thinking. Maybe if i get in daddy's good books again maybe i'll ask him. I want to help her with whatever she's going through and believe me, i'll do whatever it takes to get that smile back on her face. WOAH! WOAH WOAH! Since when did i get this... obsessive? This is not me!.

i decided to write back another note to sofia!

Hey what's up? You seem upset?

the weird thing is she pushed the note aside she didn't even read it as a matter of fact her whole body language changed, she sighed loudly and just carried on the rest of class, i started thinking if i should take the risk of just i don't know.. ask her if she wanted to hang out with me, EJ, Ness and Liz, Jake, Seth and Leah, they'll like her! Plus there's that bonfire that's coming up this weekend and it would be much more fun to go with her instead of being by myself with couples.

Yeah! I'll ask her. But i'd have to let Sam know that she's another vampire hybrid in case they assume the worse of a possible threat. But as the bell finally rang for our last class, even before i could even ask Sofia, she just.. quickly grabbed her stuff then ran out the classroom! What the hell was all that about? Within 5 minutes everyone was out of the classroom, Mr. David's gave me a warning that if i disrupt the class while he's teaching he'll give me detention... like i care but i just apologised and reassured him that i wont do it again.

Momma and Daddy were waiting for me outside they both had their arms crossed and were tapping their feet on the floor! Here we go!, i rolled my eyes.

"Masen, as happy i am for you that your finally socialising with someone, but can you please try and pick a certain time and place to do it! You wanted to come to school to learn now can you please try and at least do that! Though the girl you were talking to is very very! Beautiful plus is your brother and sisters friend!" Daddy trailed off a little bit. I was confused but i zoned out after but then nodded when needed to.

"Okay guys, i get it! It wont happen again, now can we please make our way to gym?" the both just laughed and nodded while we were not far from gym i saw boys run straight past us, the first boy i recognise his name was Brett the dude who was thinking... about my sister, aunty and my own mother! EUGH! Me momma and daddy looked at each other as i heard Emmett and Jazz telling ness and Lizz to go and get changed. Daddy was just as confused as i was.

"Emmett what happened?" Emmett shot an annoyed look, but it wasn't aimed at us he was just annoyed and poor jazz was affected by it.

"Emmett please try and keep your annoyance to a level" I then saw both Emmett and Jazz relax. But there was still no explanation. Momma made her way to aunt alice and Rose.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" i had to yell to get any answers around here!.

"OKAY masen i was just about to explain before you burst my ear drum!" i rolled my eyes. Jazz is taking his time, as i can guess Daddy knew and was not happy, his face matched Emmett's.

"Okay, Lizzie and nessie was making their way to gym when a group of guys were outside of gym, we don't know what really happened but, we overheard this Brett guy asking Lizzie to ... go back to his house, lizzie was looking confused and a little bit scared also annoyed but before she could say anything Emmett got so mad that it toke all his willpower to not rip the boy in half i tried to calm him down enough to not kill him, we both shoved this Brett against a wall and Emmett said to him that if he goes anywhere our sisters again that he will make sure he will eat through a straw, he seemed to get the message!" Jazz was afraid on how i was going to react i mean aside from daddy and Emmett i'm very protective of my sisters! I don't let anybody go near them, it's toke me a while for me to adjust to seth and Jake interacting with them but aside from that no guy goes near them.

but suddenly i erupted into a fits of laughter i even fell to the floor, i thought it was the most funniest thing ever! I was laughing because one! I had the same problem and two somebody finally taught that cocky bastard to not mess with my family! I really need to stop hanging around Emmett! His potty mouth is rubbing off on me! The girls locker door was open slightly i stood by it to listen before anyone says i was looking inside and the reason for that was because i heard my sisters and Sofia's conversation they were all giggling... girls!

"You like my brother don't you?" i overheard Nessie say Jheeze! She's so blunt! WAIT WHAT IS SHE DOING! I tried to see Sofia's reaction but i'd have to go really close to the door but that would look really dodgy if i did that so i could only listen.

"What! No way! Why would you say that? I mean he's your brother isn't that i don't know awkward?" what! She's holding back feelings just because i'm nessie and Lizzie's brother what the hell! Okay maybe i'm taking this a bit overboard! I mean we've only known each other for a day.

"Sofie are you kidding me! I don't care, if you like him if you did then I'd be happy, he's never taken an interest in a girl.. but you! He seems i don't know, drawn to you!" Sofia belted out a cute little laugh.

"Wow, i had no idea.. Well i cant anyway! I mean..." Sofia was obviously stuck for words, fine! She doesn't care, i should have known it was too good to be true, i noticed that lizzie was looking in my direction so i walked off before everyone else would notice but that doesn't stop lizzie talking in my head!

***How much did you hear?*-Lizzie  
**  
*Enough! You know what i don't care anyway! If she feels SO! Uncomfortable to like me just because i'm yours and Nessie's brother then fine! Whatever! She doesn't have to talk to me!*-Mase

***Mase! Come on don't be like that! Just talk to her i'm sure you just misunderstood!*-Lizzie  
**  
"NO! Hum! Anna's a cutie maybe i'll talk to her!*-Mase

***GOD YOUR SO STUBBORN! No you don't Mase your only going to talk to anna because your going to try to make her jealous, stop acting like a baby and just talk to her!*-Mase  
**  
*Lizzie don't talk to me about being stubborn you're the most stubborn out of all of us! And i don't care! I don't have to explain myself to you, If i want to talk to Anna then I WILL! End of conversation!*-Mase

***This isn't going to end well!*-Nessie  
**  
*** I know! I just hope he doesn't do something stupid to mess this up!*-EJ**

*Eugh! Whatever if he screws this up then he just has to learn the hard way!*-Lizzie  
  
me? Learn the hard way humph! Whatever! I'm going to try and talk to other girls, i don't have to just talk to sofia! I'll talk to anna! In all honesty she is quite hot!, as soon we was doing the warm up on the football field i didn't realise i was staring at sofia! Soon as i saw those beautiful purple-blue eyes i was having a change of heart, but that was changed when i saw one of those guys that was talking about my family! Talking to sofia! What the hell! You know what! Whatever! I kept turning around until momma spoke up

"Don't you even think about it Masen Cullen! Leave the girl alone i'm sure she deserves to make some other friends as well!" i snorted and ran off! I think sofia was too caught up with boys talking to her she didn't even notice her own friends. Yeah some friend she is!

everyone toke a 5 minute break as we were playing soccer EJ, me and Edward, Jazz and Emmett were huddled in a group and Lizzie nessie and Anna were sat on the bleachers bench i saw EJ wave at Sofia she smiled and waved back at my brother she looked at me then smiled, i just gave her the most evil glare i could give her, her face fell and then looked annoyed and confused, EJ noticed and slapped my shoulder.

"OW! EJ what the hell was that for?!" i growled.

"What the hell is your problem?, sofia only waved and she smiled at you and you act like a jerk what for? What has she done to you?!" Jheeze! Hit a nerve! I felt like Jazz was trying to ease the tension EJ calmed down but i didn't.

"i don't need to explain myself to you, i have my reasons! And i'm acting like a jerk? Whatever!" Ej looked annoyed again.

"Okay! But so you know, if you screw up with this girl, and trust me when i say she will not be single for long! Then don't go around moping and taking your crap out on us! You'll only have to blame yourself!" i hissed quite loud and Emmett held me back! I shoved Emmett off me! Thank god gym was over! So i made my way back to the boys locker room! I quickly changed and sat on the hood of my car! I heard someone call my name but it wasn't a girl i recognised. I looked up and i was greeted by a good looking girl, i didn't have the same feelings from when i first saw sofia... strange but whatever! This girl had long pale blonde hair with green hazel eyes, she was a little bit taller than Lizzie this might be Anna.

"Hey! Your masen right?" oh god! Her voice is too squeaky unlike Sofia's perfect sing song voice that i could listen to ages WOAH MASEN! Stop thinking about her! She doesn't like you remember! I smiled my side smile.

"Yes I am your Anna am i correct?" she seemed dazed, I love this effect i have on girls it's just really funny! She nodded her head.

"Yeah i'm Anna, listen Lizzie told me what happened between you and Sofia i'm really sorry, we didn't realise you was listening" UGH! Can we please not talk about this! I heard conversations going around the parking lot, Lizzie and nessie and EJ were by their cars, waiting for daddy i assume.

"Hey, no worries, can we please talk about something else, so, have you always lived in Port Angeles or?" i was getting into a really cool conversation with Anna until i was rudely interrupted, and was greeted by the most beautiful voice! "Masen can i talk to you for a second please in private?" i snorted but then i turned and told Anna to wait a sec, yeah i did come across like a jerk but what do you expect! But i couldn't help but see how beautiful Sofia was WHAT MASEN STOP IT!

"What is it?" i said with venom. Sofia was taken aback by it a little but then her face was suddenly pissed. "What is your problem? We were fine in chem., now your giving me death glares is there something you'd like to say? Cause if you haven't then whatever has pissed you off! Deal with it yourself don't take your frustrations out on me!" Wow i didn't realise how much this has actually pissed Sofia off, Her temper just flared, as soon as her temper flared mine did as well.

"Okay! You want to know what my problem is?, yeah we were fine in chem. but after class i needed to talk to you but you ignored me and ran out the class, then i overheard your conversation with my sisters and Alice!, for some it got me angry, then i got over it but when i saw that!... BOY! Talking to you it pissed me off! Look this doesn't even matter! I don't need to explain myself to you!"

I didn't even give her the chance to explain i walked away from her and carried on my conversation with Anna! I was given dirty looks by my sisters and brother, but i didn't care, she even ignored my sisters saying goodbye!. it toke me a bit to realise that nice Audi R8 was Sofia's hum! The girl has taste wait what!? As she pulled out i was looking at sofia through the mirror she looked confused and shook her head, until i heard a horn honk that filled the parking lot, this car was swerving and speeding so quick that by the time sofia realised the car smashed straight into her! My eyes widened as i saw both cars slid all the way across the lot, no! This cant be happening my heart was quickening i felt sick!

Lizzie and nessie let out a high pitch scream!, Anna was just screaming and ran back inside the school, to get help! I was stood froze everybody was crowding the wreck i wasn't even controlling my movements but i couldn't let her die! No! I don't care what just happened i need to look after her! I heard my family scream my name as i was running towards the wreck and literally pushing people out of the way!. 


	6. Broken

**~Still in Masen's POV~  
**  
I was joined by Emmett and Dad, they looked as panicked as me as I finally got to the Sofia's driver side i tried to open the door but it was jammed, I couldn't even see inside as the windows were tinted, oh my god! Please don't let her be dead! I was screaming her name and there was no answer! I looked at Emmett and smashed the window black thick smoke smacked us in the face I couldn't breathe so Emmett had to get her!, as he finally managed to get her out she was unconscious, she had a massive gash on her head, her arm looked broken, her leg was twisted in the wrong position and there were cuts on her arms and stomach. I was screaming to Emmett!.

"Emmett, were going to need to take her to Carlisle! Where's Edward?" i realised Dad was helping out the bastard that put Sofia in this position, I was lying next to Sofia! She just looked broken! And fragile! I refused to move!. "Mase Edward's checking to see if the guy in the other car is alive! Mase come on were going to need to take her to the hospital! Plus Lizzie and Nessie have collapsed Alice and Jasper will stay with Sofia!" I refused to leave her! I even growled when Emmett tried to move me, i forgot that everybody was crowding round, all of the teachers and the principal was here, i didn't even realised that i was crying.

"NO! I'm not leaving her! I turned my back on her once I'm not doing it again! Sofia! Please! Wake up! Please I am so, so sorry I was a jerk to you, I promise I will make it up to you, if you just give me any sign that your alive!" there was nothing, I was seriously kicking and screaming when I felt Emmett literally dragging me away!. "MASEN get it together! Your sisters are asking for you! Come on! Sofia will be okay! With Alice and Jazz with her! Bella has called Carlisle he's on his way with an ambulance you can be with her, but you just seriously need to get it together! Your sisters need you! EJ is even going crazy!" i calmed down slightly, my sisters and brother needs me! As I ran across to the other side of the parking lot where i originally was,

i had to fight my way through another crowd of people, Rose and Momma were kneeling on the ground having Nessie and Lizzie on their laps, they looked like they were going to cry Nessie and lizzie looked like they didn't know where they were, i looked at EJ and he just looked a mess, his eyes were red and puffy, i was by my sisters i gave them both tight squeezed hugs then i felt my shirt getting wet, which caused me to cry even more!, then I felt weak slaps hitting me i realised Lizzie was slapping my chest.

"This is your fault masen! Why did you have to act like a jerk! The one friend i make here and you have to ruin it and now my friend could possibly be fighting for her life! I warned you! And you didn't listen to me! I will never EVER! Forgive you for this!" i was then pushed away from Lizzie as she just clutched on momma and started sobbing, Nessie calmed down but gave me glares! I looked at EJ and he didn't even look at me! Emmett picked me up off the floor he gave me one of his hugs!.

"Emmett, i really didn't mean to act like a jerk, i was just so angry, they're right this is all my fault, the one slight of happiness i had could possibly be gone and because of me!" Emmett sighed deeply.

"Mase, they didn't mean it, they're just in shock and remember they've just passed out they're hurt, so they're going to pin the blame on someone". I nodded. Not long after it seemed like the whole police force and firefighters was here everyone gave statements on what happened including me, Lizzie and Nessie were okay but they wasn't talking to me, i tried a couple of times to talk to them but they just ignored me, EJ wasn't any better but he still had the decency to talk to me, he gave me a hug and reassured me that Sofia was going to be ok. Eventually Carlisle was here, Alice and Jazz never left Sofia's side, Carlisle asked all of us what happened that was when everyone looked at me! I then explained what happened, Carlisle nodded.

"Look if we want this girl to be alive we need to get her to hospital ASAP! Some of her bones are broken! We need to get them fixed! Who's going to ride in the ambulance?" i wanted to but apparently i wasn't allowed as Lizzie and Nessie rode in with her! I jumped in my Porsche and drove as fast as i could to the hospital i got there in 3 minutes flat!. As i arrived i ran straight to the desk and asked what ward Carlisle was on! The lady at the desk told me and i ran! Quickly as my legs would allow! As i finally made it everyone was waiting outside, Lizzie and Nessie and Anna was in the room where Sofia was, momma and dad walked up to me, they both wrapped me in a hug, this caused me to cry more! GOD I NEED TO STOP CRYING!

"I-i'm so-so sor-ry m-momma i didn't k-know t-this would happen!" they both were rubbing soothing circles on my back. I didn't realise i was collapsed on the floor momma and dad was kneeling on the ground with me! I looked and everyone else was giving me sad smiles! The door suddenly opened i didn't pay any attention until i felt two warm hands wrap around me! "Masen i'm so sorry! It's not your fault i was just angry! Please don't cry because of what i said! I-i'm so s-s-sorry!" i cried in my sisters arms, i think i cried that much that i passed out!.

it felt like i've slept for 2 days it hurt to even open my eyes, i squinted my eyes, then i slowly opened them, i heard beeping! What the? Where am i? As i opened my eyes i heard relief. "Hey! Here he is! Hello sleepy head!" i was confused! Why am i in a hospital bed?, "Rose, Alice, what the? Why? Why am i in a hospital bed? What happened?" Alice spoke up. "You passed out masen, you was crying so much that your body gave out!" i was surprised! I looked around at everybody surrounded on my bed, Esme was here! She looked stressed out!

"H-how long have i been out?" they all looked at each other!. "3 days masen! We've been so worried; Lizzie and Nessie were beating themselves up as they thought that you passed out because of what they said!" I was shocked and shook my head at rose who was standing at the foot of my bed. "Where are they?!" but 3 days I've passed out for! Wow! Suddenly the door opened again! And comes running in my two sisters they both jumped on the bed and were hugging me tight even EJ jumped on!

"MASEN CULLEN DO NOT SCARE US LIKE THAT AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME!" Nessie threatened i couldn't help but laugh i kissed both their foreheads, and nodded, my voice was quite groggy. "Yeah sure! Sis! ... how is she?" before anybody could answer me grandpa came in. "Ah, so he's awake, how are you feeling masen? You gave everyone quite the scare" i still felt a little dizzy but apart from that I'm feeling okay. "I still feel a bit dizzy but apart from that I'm okay!" He nodded he shined a light in my eyes he did try to get my sisters off the bed but they refused to move! Even EJ for that matter. But the one question was on my mind was if sofia was alive!.

"Grandpa tell me the truth is sofia alive?" he looked at everyone then gave me a sad smile. "Mase, I am doing everything I can with Sofia! I do know that she's also a vampire hybrid as your dad kindly explained so she's at the house, I've taken most of the equipment i didn't want to raise suspicion so the obvious injuries like cuts are all healed except for the deep one on her forehead, but it is slowly healing, she's suffering with 3 broken ribs, her leg is broke, her wrist and arm and two of her fingers on her right hand. She still hasn't woken from her coma, I've tried to contact family or anybody who looks after sofia but I've found nobody.." I looked confused, then suddenly i just went into protective mode, i wanted to see her! I needed to see her! And if anybody tries to stop me i will fight!.

But that's weird why would she lie about living with family? but that didn't seem like he was finished, there has to be more. "soo?" he carried on "So when i was gathering what i could of sofa's stuff luckily her phone wasn't damaged, the last text message she received was from Kate! The text read that everyone misses her and that she needs to visit soon, this confused me so i called the Denali's i was speaking with Eleazar from what i can gather, they were the first ones to be in contact with sofia!.

They didn't know where she came from but apparently while the Denali's were out hunting Sofia stumbled across their territory she was that petrified she thought that they were going to attack her, as they introduced themselves she was okay apparently they wanted her as part of the coven as everyone there loved her instantly, but she said that she couldn't and that it was best to leave, so Eleazar asked where she was heading and she said that she was thinking Washington, and well you know the rest so really, we don't know where Sofia comes from all we know is that she's from Canada but Canada is quite big so it can be anywhere from around there" i was just shocked! Sofia came here alone! She has no family, well if she did then we all have no idea what happened to them", i was determined to be there for her.

"Who's with her now?" I looked around and realised Emmett and Rose wasn't here.

"Emmett and Rose, they said that they will call if there are any changes, don't worry mase she'll be okay! But my question is what will we do? We have no idea where her stuff is, Eleazar provided accommodation for her but i don't know the address," I was getting ready to go, Nessie and Liz wanted to come too i wasn't going to argue with them so i didn't object. Then Alice spoke.

"I know where she lives, trust me, Jazz and i will go to her apartment and gather all her stuff, we'll meet you all back at the house." We all nodded, Grandpa couldn't leave so he just signed me out and i made my way to my car! I just wanted to be by Sofia! I missed her scent, her hair smelling of cherries, that vanilla aroma, i miss those beautiful purple-blue eyes, that gorgeous smile, her beautiful laugh when i pulled silly faces in chem., god why am i such an idiot!.

As soon as i knew it i was back at the house i wasn't even sure if i turned off my car, i didn't care i just wanted to see her, i shouted Emmett and Rose they were upstairs in Carlisle's office it was like a hospital room, there was the beeping machine, i heard a faint heartbeat, that was struggling, tears were welling up again! I heard Nessie and Lizzie behind me. Before i was outside the room i was stopped by my sisters.

"Masen we are so sorry! We didn't mean to make you faint, we was just looking for someone to blame and since you two had that fight-" Lizzie was cut off as we heard a high pitch scream coming from inside i burst open the door to see sofia screaming on the bed, Rose and Emmett were petrified i told them to go and they didn't even hesitate, i told Nessie to leave with Liz and go back to the cottage she didn't object i think she was as scared as Emmy and rose were! I quickly rushed to Sofia's side, as i touched Sofia's hand i felt a jolt of electricity i jumped backwards a bit and suddenly sofia opened her eyes, her heart was racing, looking around the room she must have felt that shock too, she looked confused when she saw my face!.

"M-masen? Is that- that really you?" I gave her a sad smile and nodded her voice was quiet and soft but raspy considered she screamed to the top of her lungs just a second ago. "Yeah sofie it's me!, don't panic you're in my grandfather's house. Seeing as though your vampire hybrid he didn't want to you know raise suspicion with the nurses he will come to see you in a little while" i was keeping my distance i didn't want to hurt her anymore. Sofia nodded. Then i could see hurt in her face. It hurt me to know that i caused that.

"Mase, why was you so horrible to me?, i don't understand what i did, i was enjoying chemistry, then.. you changed at gym, you were giving me horrible looks like i did something wrong! Did you? Did you cause that crash?" My eyes widened in horror i would never do that! I ran to Sofia's side and cupped my hands on her bruised face she was having trouble moving so the best that she could do was move one arm.

"Sofia! I am so, so sorry, for what happened, I was such a jerk to you, I overheard your conversation with my sisters saying that you couldn't like me because I'm Nessie and lizzie's brother and i don't know it hurt my feelings a bit, then when i saw you talk to that... guy! It pissed me off because, not only was he talking to you, he... was talking about my mom, aunty and sister in a disgusting way! In my physics class to the rest of his friends and... it just annoyed me so thought I'd make you jealous by talking to Anna but believe me i wasn't flirting with her Anna was apologising to me, and when you confronted me, i was pissed off cause i didn't expect you to do that.

Our personalities are really similar but when... that... accident happened... Sofia! My whole attitude changed, I was so scared.. i thought i was going to lose you, not only did i think i was going to lose you i thought i was going to lose my sisters as they collapsed and when they came around they blamed me! I was broken!," i looked at her face she was mixed with emotions, hurt, shock, pain, and... Love? Sofia weakly put a finger on my lip my lips felt tingly from the electricity that was flowing between us i gently moved her hand away she was touching her finger. I had to carry on! I had to tell her! Why i was like this.

"Listen, i understand if you don't ever want to talk to me again, but please believe me when i say that i am really sorry, you should have seen me in the hospital, i was a wreck i thought that it was it i blew it! And now here you are lying here broken! Fragile... Because of me!. "I whispered the last part as tears were streaming down my face, sofia slowly sat up, and put her small hand on my face and wiped the tears away from my eyes before i moved away ashamed she spoke.

"Masen, as much as i want to hate you, believe me i want to, but please don't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't you that smashed straight into me, i sit here broken and fragile because of some idiot who doesn't know how to drive, don't you ever, ever! Blame yourself! And you heard that? Look! I didn't mean it in a way that i was like ashamed or anything... I'm sorry if it came out wrong but you know what they say about eavesdroppers! Also why didn't you let me explain mase? This whole mess would have been easily avoided, not the crash this stupid fight we had?" I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes, i sighed deeply she's right i should have just listened to her instead of being a stubborn jerk!, i think it's going to take forever for her to forgive me!.

"Because I was a stubborn jerk! And Sofia I'm going to make a vow! Right here, right now! I know you aren't going to forgive me easily, i can tell, you're talking to me but i know you haven't forgiven me completely, and even if it takes forever for you to forgive me, i will spend forever to make it up to you, no matter what it takes and I promise that I won't let anything hurt you again because..." wow i got so lost in the moment i nearly said i loved her, i can't admit my feelings for her yet but i know now that.. i.. love her... this was strange, i looked at her and she was full of hope and i realised i needed to finish my sentence oh god think masen think!

"Because what mase?" her voice sounded a little better than before. "Because... you mean so much to me" her face fallen a little, wait does she feel the same way for me?, she toke a deep breath which seemed to hurt her a little, and she spoke. "Oh... well, your right it will take some time to forgive you, and i am willing to let you try and make it up to me" she smiled a little i heard that everybody was back i just guessed they was giving us privacy i wasn't sure to get Carlisle in here or stay with her but i guessed she would want me to go so i headed for the door until i heard a quiet little voice speak.

"Where are you going? Please don't leave me again" i regretted and turned around and saw the most scared look on her face! I couldn't walk away from her now when she needs me here. "You sure you still want me in here?" she nodded her head viciously. "YES! Please i don't want to be alone in here! Ow!" i realised she was trying to get out of bed no! What is she doing! I felt really bad, i keep hurting her, i can't be good for her! "Sofia! You don't want me here look i haven't even been here 5 minutes and your already hurting because of me!" Sofia looked at me in my eyes! I stared back.

"Masen stop! I tried to get out of bed you didn't cause the pain now stop being stubborn and please stay with me!" I sighed in defeat and nodded; she grabbed a hold of my hand for dear life and wouldn't let me go! I was lying on the bed with her, as in pain as she was she buried her face in my chest and i wrapped an arm around her gently careful to not hurt her again i don't know how long it was but i noticed that it was pitch black outside i wasn't even tired i was stroking the ends of Sofia's hair, and just admiring her, the gash on her head was merely a scratch now! The bruise on her cheek was nearly gone! Sofia started wincing i think she's going to need some pain killers or something so i called Carlisle up here. I didn't move an inch and i don't think Sofia wanted me to move away from her either.

"Don't be alarmed Sofia! I'm Masen's Grandfather Carlisle you are very lucky to be alive! Though you are a vampire hybrid you have suffered major injuries, you had a broken arm, broken wrist, two broken fingers, broken leg, 3 broken ribs and a deep gash on the head, the cause for your coma was that the impact caused you hit head extremely hard on your steering wheel which knocked you straight out!" Sofia eyes went wide she didn't know what to say. "H-how long will it take for me to heal? And Ow! Can i please have some sort of medication i can really feel everything now!" Carlisle smiled comfortingly.

"well with the speed of your healing i would say 5 days but i'm going to keep you off for at least 2 weeks just to make sure all your limbs have healed correctly, don't worry i took the liberty of calling the school, they said it is no problem at all, and said that you can take as much time as you need to recover, when you arrive there is no rush to get your work done, since everybody will be going to school to keep up appearances Masen offered to stay off with you... if that's alright with you?, because if not i could have one of my granddaughters keep you company, it's no problem" I was looking at her hopeful that she chooses me because that would be the perfect opportunity for me to prove myself.

Sofia had a smile on her face, and it was genuine. "Thank you so much Dr. Cullen, but i want masen to be with me for the two weeks, if that's okay?" she asked me that question she looked hopeful she shouldn't have to look like that i smiled my side smile and nodded. "Hey i'm having none of that! You call me Carlisle okay! That's an order" We were all giggling and i realised that i needed to answer Sofia's question.

"I would be delighted to accompany you these two weeks" Sofia blushed and smiled, Grandpa gave her some medication to ease the pain, as Grandpa left all of my family was gathering outside the door to see Sofia i chuckled as grandpa told them that Sofia needs her rest and will not be up for it today i heard all kinds of protests from my family, Sofia looked surprised but was giggling when she heard Emmett act like child moaning saying why am i allowed in here when he's not then we heard a smack! My guess that's rose smacking him around the head again!.

"I didn't realise how concerned your family was, even though i haven't really spoke to them properly they act like i'm part of the family. Like Dr. I mean Carlisle made me feel.. loved.. he was like a father, you weren't kidding when you said he was compassionate" I smiled, i noticed to, the effect that she's had on my family is amazing.

"Of course sofie, my family all adore you, they love you for the fact that you helped my uncle, they love you for the plain fact that you make my sisters and brother happy, for even rose to compliment you that's a huge deal! Let me tell you Rose never takes to anyone from outside our family I mean she really gave momma a hard time and yet she loves you already!, my aunt Alice just wants to take you shopping... then again she always wants to take people shopping, you just don't realise the effect you have on us Sofie, you're a special girl, you really are!" Sofia giggled and smiled, her face went red as a tomato, she looked so cute when she did that.

"Wow! I never realised, well, i feel the same.. i feel like.. Your all my family. Hey mase. You think in these two weeks maybe i don't know i could get to know your family more?, especially your parents i want to make a good impression i feel like at Chemistry that they may have thought i was a bad influence on you!" I let out a massive chuckle awe bad influence on me?! It's the other way round my beautiful flower! But she just playfully glared at me!

"HAHA! Sorry! Sofie you thought that you were influencing me? No! You got it wrong they didn't want me to be a bad influence on you! They love you! Even though they don't really know you, but they know how i feel about you.." Oops i said to much sofie gasped a bit! Uh oh! I blown it!.

But before sofie could say anymore she quietly yawned i yawned myself i looked at the time i realised it was 12.30 in the morning, well I don't have school for two whole weeks so! Thank god i didn't have to wake up early, i looked at the beautiful angel i could see she was tired i stroked her face; she was blushing, so i decided to use what i said to her earlier. "May i just say you look beautiful today!" she giggled weakly. She moved closer to me and we was in the same position as before but just under the covers we nearly fell asleep until a certain energised pixie decides to scare us both.

"WAIT! You need Pyjamas! Here you two put these on!" we both jumped in fright trying to catch our breath!. "ALICE! What the hell you scared us both too death! And i don't want to change; i want to lie here with sofie!" Alice rolled her eyes she passed me my pyjama bottoms and told me to get changed in the other room she shoved me out before i saw the look of horror on Sofie's face i smiled and told her i'll be back before she knew it and she nodded. Alice shut the door for obvious reasons, when i was in my attire, i decided to go in the kitchen where i was greeted by most of the family, aside from Momma and dad doing... whatever they are doing to be frank i don't want to know!.

EJ, Ness, Liz, Seth, Jake and Leah were all in the kitchen having a silent conversation they're used to me walking around half naked i don't care anyway! I went to get some ice-cream for sofie and to be quite frank i was feeling peckish so i had a few scoops, Seth and Jake and EJ had big smiles on their faces and out of nowhere i was tackled to the ground! I couldn't help but laugh.

"Guys come on! I know you think i'm attractive but this is ridiculous Nessie, Liz, Leah i swear they came onto me!" everybody erupted into a fit of giggles, i messed both Jake and Seth's hair EJ rolled off before i could he hates people touching his hair seth and Jake they rolled off of me as i stood up they were ready for a play fight but then i knew my grandma wouldn't love me as much if she realised i trashed her kitchen!. "HAHA! Guys not here! Grandma wouldn't love me if she found out that two wolves and her grandson completely trashed the kitchen!" right on cue Esme walked in.

"right you are my darling!, How is she sweetheart?" i knew who she was talking about everybody crowded round me. "Well, from what i can gather she's healing perfectly well, but we still have a long way to go till she's fully recovered, grandpa said she most likely wont heal in 5 days but he's making her take two weeks off! Her less serious injuries are all healed especially the gash on her forehead it just her broken bones! Oh! Which reminds me did anyone find out who was the one that was driving? And Seth, Jake did you tell Sam that there is another vampire hybrid here, i don't want him to start getting concerned!" Esme smiled and gave me a hug!

"Mase, don't get angry but the guy that was driving was.. Conner Newton!, the one that was talking to sofie at gym! According to grandpa he's not doing well, he has 6 broken ribs, he broke his legs in two places, fractured his collarbone and broke his arm" I growled a bit when Nessie spoke. But she ignored it! Ouch! That's not good! Humph well that's what you get for showing off!

"Mase don't sweat we explained it all to Sam everything's cool, it toke some convincing but Sofia is part of treaty now, seeing as that would make sense because she's going to be here for two weeks oh by the way man are you still coming to the bonfire this weekend? You can bring Sofia if you want? Emily and the rest of the gang want to meet her!" I smiled that would be perfect if her leg heals up before then, it would be nice she would have the best time! My smile widened as Jake wrapped his arms around ness and seth did the same with Liz and EJ did the same with Leah i didn't care, i was just so happy.

"Dude! Seriously? Thank you so much if Sofia's leg heals by then i'll defiantly ask her, she's not my girlfriend by the way! She's just... i don't know it's complicated" they all nodded understandingly. "Awesome! Well the invitation is still open with her" I shoved lizzie out the way and hugged seth. Lizzie's face was funny as she started pouting and crossed her arms like a child. Everyone saw and everyone giggled including Seth.

"Awe Mase look at what you did to my girlfriend!" everyone was laughing.

"Mase! I was occupied if you didn't see; you could have still hugged him without pushing me out the way!" Lizzie pouted even more.

"Awe! Lizzie no need to get jealous, i know seth loves you!... just not as much as he loves e!" Jake all of a sudden stopped laughing as i looked for the reason why and i ended up falling on the floor at the sight! The reason why Jake wasn't saying anything was because Lizzie tackled Jake to the floor and covered his mouth! Tears were strolling down on my face! Even EJ and Seth was on the floor! As Emmett strolled in Emmett shook the whole house down!.

"Well i'll never see the day when the ''undefeatable'' Jacob Black got a beat down by a girl that's two times smaller!" Lizzie jumped in Seth's arms and Jake dusted himself off and glared at everyone that was laughing at him! Even nessie was struggling to keep her laughter.

"Humph! Just because i wasn't ready" We all rolled our eyes, Nessie walked up to Jake and kissed him on the cheek. "You're so much like Masen and Emmett, will never admit defeat!" We all laughed again. I then realised Sofia was waiting for me. Right on cue Alice came behind me!. "MASEN! What are you doing down here?! Sofia is waiting for you; get upstairs with that ice-cream mister! That's an order! By the way Sofia is no longer in the study she's in Edward's old room" everyone started giggling i glared. I wished everyone good night and i nodded.

As i was in my dad's old room the other beds weren't in here, hum! Guess my siblings aren't staying here at the mansion tonight, i made my way to the big bed, the plasma was on! A football game i guessed, Sofia was sitting up, she looked more wide awake than 10 minutes ago, as she saw me walk in with ice-cream her face lit up, then she seemed dazed she was staring at my body! This made me feel a little shy.

"Err.. Sorry i toke so long; my sister's boyfriends and my brother thought it was hilarious to tackle me to the ground! While i was trying to get the ice-cream i don't know if it's melted! But i hope you like chocolate?" i sounded hopeful she just beamed and reached for the ice-cream. I couldn't help but chuckle now it was nice to be with my family but I'd rather be here with my angel. Wait my angel? She's not even mine... yet... i hope!

"It's okay, i heard you all downstairs, i was giggling the whole time, by the way i would love to come to the bonfire with you if my leg has healed!" i smiled widely as i gave her the ice-cream and her spoon i climbed in bed next to her she snuggled against me, and started eating the ice-cream, suddenly i heard a soft moan escape Sofia's lips i looked down at her, she laughed as she realised i heard her.

"Oh god! Please don't tell me you heard me?" she was blushing i couldn't help but laugh, and nodded. "Yeah! I did sorry, but don't mind me i thought it was cute!" her eyebrow raised but that only made me blush a little i grabbed the spoon off her and got some ice-cream it was melted a little bit. "HEY! What are you doing! I was enjoying that!" I saw Sofia pout playfully! No not the pout, it's bad enough that i have it off Alice, nessie, and lizzie! Now Sofie! I couldn't resist putting my finger on her lips and moved my finger down for her to make a weird sound! We both ended up laughing!.

"Sorry! I couldn't resist!, i'm used to the pout little lady, i have it with my aunty and sisters so you're going to have to work a little harder to get this spoon back alive!" Sofia thought for a moment then an evil smile creped on her face! Uh oh! I don't like this! Maybe i should just give the spoon back. She sat up and she moved her face so close to mine my breath hitched, her lips was literally inches away from mine she blew on my lips lightly what is she doing? Then suddenly i felt the spoon out of my hands! I was confused for a brief moment until i realised what she did, she dazzled me to get the spoon off me!

"HEY! That is so not fair you cheated!" i crossed my arms like a child! This only caused Sofie to laugh even more. "Who said we was playing by the rules?" she was being flirtatious which was really cute, i got a bit bored not of being with Sofia i could never get bored of being with her. i looked at the time and it was 1.50 am and i still wasn't tired, neither was sofia! We were silent for a moment from the looks of it she finished all the ice-cream.

"Yum! Thank you for the ice-cream masen, you know! It's strange, i've never felt so... comfortable around anyone before but i don't know i just feel like, i've known you for years instead of 3 days, and not to mention have you noticed that... actually never mind" she looked like she had said to much, i saw her turn her head away from me! Hey! None of that! I put my index finger on her chin to force her to look at me.

"Hey none of that! I want to see those beautiful eyes! What's troubling you? What did you mean, but i can honestly say the same it's like i've known you for years" Sofia's face just beamed again! There we go! That's more like it!

"Well, i don't know if you noticed that every time we touch there's this... electrical current, it sounds silly i know but! I don't know if that means something?" Oh she felt it to! Hum! I think that means something because i remember daddy mentioning something like that when he first met momma but i'm not certain i guess we can ask my grandpa.

"No it isn't silly, because i felt it to, when i first touched your hand when you was screaming earlier on, i went to calm you down and then you seemed to calm down when i touched you." Sofia blushed and nodded.

"Oh yeah... sorry about that!" Why is she apologising? There's nothing to apologise for. "Hey! You have nothing to apologise for, Well, can i ask you something and if you really don't want to answer then i understand and it will be end of conversation!" she nodded her head. "Sure mase you can ask me anything, what is it?" i toke a deep breath.

"Well, when you was in your coma, my grandfather came to the scene where the crash happened, he found your phone, funny enough it wasn't damaged, he wanted to know how to contact your.. Family to let them know what happened but when he searched through your phone he saw that.. You didn't have any contacts, apart from.. The Denali's! Which are considered the Cullen's cousins, basically to cut a long story short, do, do you have any family here?" I saw how tense she was, she looked like she was having some internal battle with herself, maybe i shouldn't have mentioned anything i put my head down again afraid that i've put unneeded stress on her but i didn't expect what happened next.

Sofia grabbed both hands and forced me to look at her, she smiled at me she was stroking my cheek, while staring deep into my eyes, as i did the same with her. Those beautiful purple-blue eyes.

"Masen, stop worrying, as surprising to say this but, i had a feeling this was going to come up sooner or later, but! I'm just not prepared to tell you, i just don't want anybody to get hurt, if you knew the truth you'd get killed, i don't know what I'd do if that happen i don't want that for you neither for your family, this is my problem to deal with, i'd be lieing if i say when i'm ready to tell, if i'm honest i don't think I'd ever be ready to tell you, i just don't want to see innocent people getting killed because of me!" I was confused but i got annoyed that she would willingly get hurt for whatever reason she was running from!, no more! She needs to understand that i'm here to protect her! Nothing and i mean NOTHING! Will happen to her! I'll make sure of that!

"HEY! Now you listen to me Sofia Williams, i understand if you don't want to tell me but when you are ready i am ready to listen, but you can't keep running away from whatever you're running from! Maybe this is a sign for you to finally tell someone! I am not going anywhere, i am going to make sure that nothing and i mean nothing! Will ever harm you ever again! If it means my life has to end then so be it, then that would mean you would be safe!, but you can't do this alone sofie! My family would willingly help you! Families do that for each other!, if you think that me and my family are going to sit by and let whatever is to harm you then the medication that my grandpa gave you has really made you loopy!" I didn't realise how passionate i was! But i was just being honest i saw tears in Sofia's eyes they weren't sad tears she was happy and had love in them.

she wrapped her arms around my neck i carefully wrapped my arms around her waist, i was inhaling her scent, i didn't realise that me and sofia were lying down, at first she faced away from me but i missed seeing her face so she giggled and turned the other way, she buried her head in my chest, our skin when we touched it was really warm she was the same temperature as me, but when we touched we were really warm i loved it, my thoughts were interrupted when i heard Sofia whisper something, i wasn't sure if she was asleep, i called her name once but she didn't answer me!.

So i assumed she was asleep and that was when i heard the best words ever! I love you masen! Even if she was asleep my heart was beating wildly, did she mean it! Did she really say that and when i doubted it she whispered it again! So i leaned down while her long hair was covering her face i moved most of her hair away from her face and leaned down in her ear. I love you too sofie good night my angel! I saw a smile creep onto her face and she finally settled i kissed the top of her head and i finally drifted off to sleep.

Sofia's POV  
What the hell's happened? My vision was completely blurry, i wanted to scream out for help but unfortunately i couldn't even move, damn what the hell did masen do to me?, as i tried to scream i couldn't there was thick smoke trapped in the car, i was choking and i welcomed it as i couldn't even move, there was sharp pains everywhere, it was very difficult to breath i felt that there were ribs broke, i could hear a lot of screaming, especially three screams that sounded familiar to me, it sounded like Nessie, Lizzie and Anna, Omg! I wanted to scream for them to come help me! Worst of all i could have sworn i heard masen shouting my name, but then i completely passed out, the blackness was overwhelming, though i assumed i was dead, i could still hear, which was strange, i heard someone trying to open driver's door.

I thought i heard Masen and Emmett i think, there were panicked voices then i heard masen call my name

**Masen! Masen! I'm here, my body hurts! Please help me! Damn it why can't i move?, why can't i talk?!  
**  
then not long after i heard my window smash the door must be jammed so whoever is trying to get me out is trying to get me out through the window, makes sense!, i heard the most familiar voice it was masen, but then i heard a lot of choking and coughing, i don't think masen could get me out, until i felt two strong arms pull me out my car, i was trying my best to try at least try then i heard masen shout at Emmett

"Emmett, were going to need to take her to Carlisle! Where's Edward?" wait Edward was there to?

"Mase Edward's checking to see if the guy in the other car is alive! Mase come on were going to need to take her to the hospital! Plus lizzie and nessie have collapsed Alice and Jasper will stay with sofia!"

**Go with him Mase! See to Nessie and Lizzie! God i hope they're okay! Stop being stubborn and listen to your uncle!** It even sounded like masen was crying WHAT! Why would he be crying?!

"NO! I'm not leaving her! I turned my back on her once i'm not doing it again! Sofia! Please! Wake up! Please i am so so sorry i was horrible to you, i promise i will make it up to you, if you just give me any sign that your alive!"

**OMG! Masen! I forgive you please! Stop being stubborn! I will be fine! Just GO! I cant move! I'm trying! But i just can't!  
**  
i could hear Emmett getting a little frustrated. I had a feeling masen was being dragged away.

"MASEN get it together! Your sisters are asking for you! Come on! Sofia will be okay with Alice and Jazz with her! Bella has called Carlisle he's on his way with an ambulance you can be with her, but you just seriously need to get it together! Your sisters need you! EJ is even going crazy!"

**YES tell him Emmett! Alice and Jazz are with me mase! I'll be fine!  
**  
I could tell Masen was gone as i heard Alice and Jasper."Ali what happened to her?" It sounded like Jazz was going to cry, i just wanted to give him a hug and let him know i was okay!. "That Conner guy was showing off and apparently his foot was stuck on the accelerator but he couldn't stop in time he tried to move when Sofia pulled out but it was too late!" Alice sounded just as upset as Jazz was.

**Don't cry you two! I'm fine do you hear me! I'm okay.. well sort of! Guys i love you so much! Please! Help me!**

i heard Alice gasp, Jazz asked her what did she see?, is she having one of her visions!

"Jazz we need to get sofia out of here now!, trust me! We need to move her!" i felt my lifeless body be carried in what seemed like jasper's arms, then i heard a soft velvet voice speak.

"Alice, Jasper have you been thinking, within the last 5 minutes?" i assumed that they had confused looks on their faces. "No Edward why would you say that?" oh i forgot he's a mind-reader WAIT HE CAN HEAR ME! I need to say something else.  
**  
Edward! The person you keep hearing is me! SOFIA! I cant move, i'm in so much pain and i'm worried about nessie, lizzie, Ej, masen and anna, just everyone in general can you please help me! I'm so scared.  
**  
I heard a gasp that assumed to be Edward's.

"I can hear her!"

"hear who Edward?" Alice asked confused.

"Sofia! She's alive! She just can't move or do anything; she said that she's in so much pain, and that she's worried about all of us! She's really scared guys" Jasper gasped.

"Sofia, Darlin can you hear me?, if you can just wait a little longer, Carlisle will be here shortly, just hold tight!"

**I will jasper! I promise! I love you all!  
**  
i heard Edward reply to what i said it sounded like he had a smile to his voice.

"We love you too sofie! All of us!" everyone has caught onto the nickname quick. 10 minutes later i heard a very fatherly but professional voice, i assumed it was Carlisle as i felt two cold fingers touch my neck, checking my pulse, i even saw a glimpse as he opened my eyes to shine a light on them he touched my leg i wanted to kick him for that but i was lifeless i couldn't move as much i wanted to, it was useless, i wanted to come out the blackness.!

"Look if we want this girl to be alive we need to get her to hospital ASAP! Some of her bones are broken! We need to get them fixed! Who's going to ride in the ambulance?" i heard masen volunteering but then i heard Nessie and Lizzie saying no to him!, okay guys come on it wasn't his fault! As i felt someone put a neck brace on me, i then felt like i was placed on something soft i wasn't sure anymore, i felt like i was in the ambulance as i felt like i was moving fast and i could hear the ambulance sirens, then i felt two warm hands on my good arm, nessie and lizzie.

"Look at her! She's so fragile! God this is all Masen's fault! If he wasn't such a jerk i would still have my friend here now! God he's just stubborn and childish! He doesn't care about anyone except himself! Sofia is right for him and he's dumb enough to not see it!" That was interesting! Is me and masen really meant to be?, from what i hear they would approve if me and masen would ever date, well i'm not sure that will happen now! I don't even know if i could ever forgive him! I know i said earlier but! Now I'm not so sure, he sure seemed cosy talking to Anna!, Nessie soon interjected.

"Lizzie, no! As much as i want to kill my brother but you got to remember, Mase didn't cause this, yeah he was a jerk! And is blind to see that his soul mate is right in front of him but he didn't cause that accident he wasn't in that car he didn't crash into her! That stupid Conner guy did! So come on! He's our brother we can't resent him forever and if we ever want Sofia part of this family, we need to make up with our brother" WHAT! Me? Sofia? Has a soul mate? Seriously? I wish i was awake so i could laugh! I was waiting for the punch line but it didn't come, n-no i can't he can't know about my life this will just complicate things. Anyway. I heard Lizzie sigh in defeat.

"Yeah ness! I know! I'm just... so angry! That Conner nearly killed the one friend aside from Anna i've made friends with, no actually my best friend okay we've only known each other for what? A day! But it feels like i've known her for years! I just don't want her taken away from me you know! She means so much to me!"

**OMG! Lizzie! I feel the exact same! You are my best friend! Nessie you are to i promise when i wake up, we will hang out! Do girly stuff! I'll even go shopping! I promise i will be fine! I will fight the blackness!  
**  
finally after what seemed like hours i assumed we arrived at the hospital i heard a lot of people run out to where i was, Nessie and lizzie kissed me on my head and said they loved me!

**WAKE UP SOFIA WAKE THE HELL UP!  
**  
As soon as i knew it! I was being x-rayed, and i eventually heard the most annoying sound, i think i must have been hooked to a beeping machine! EUGH! I could hear mumbles further away from me, until i heard a click of a door. Then there was the familiar voices Nessie and lizzie, and Anna? I don't care if they was just talking i forgive her! She's one of my best friends! I am not going to fall out over a boy. I heard sniffles, and whispers but loud enough for me to hear.

"Do you think she's okay? i swear when i get my hands on Conner i'm going to kill him!, unless the crash killed him first, what the hell was he thinking showing off like that! Poor Sofie! Didn't even see it coming!" Poor Anna i didn't realise this was affecting her!. "Come on guys! I'm sure if Sofia was awake now she wouldn't want us crying, come on! She's strong! She'll wake up you'll see!, what do you think she'll say?" Nessie is so strong! Well she has to she's the older sister of Lizzie! But i still admire her. But i agree no tears!. "i think she'd say something like, Guys come on! No tears! I'm sure she'd even suggest shopping for us to get us to stop worrying!" they all giggled i wanted to giggle cause that was so true i would have. i heard someone running. Then more crying. Then i felt 3 kisses planted on my head.

"Stay strong girl! We all believe that you'll pull through! We love you!"

**LOVE YOU TO GUYS! I AM ALIVE! I CAN HEAR YOU GRR! SOFIA WAKE UP SOFIA WAKE UP!  
**

it was useless no matter what i did, it was pointless, then i heard the most heart breaking voice, it hurt me. "I-i'm so-so s-s-sor-ry m-momma i didn't k-know t-this would happen!" it was masen! Omg! This is really torn up! I then heard gasps, then i assumed the door was burst open. "OMG! Masen i'm so sorry! It's not your fault i was so angry! Please don't cry because of what i said! I-i'm so s-s-sorry!" yay! At least they realise that it wasn't masens fault, i heard a lot of crying and then silence! Well from masen, i heard Lizzie panic.

"Masen? Masen? Come on stop fooling around... MASE? MASEN!" what could have happened?. "We need to get Carlisle here, this is all we need another of our children passing out on us!" OMG! No! Masen passed out! How serious is it! GRR WAKE UP! I heard Edward talk to Dr. Cullen i assume. "Carlisle what are we going to do with Sofie, she's a vampire a hybrid her wounds are starting to heal, nurses are going to notice i think it will be better if she came back to the mansion and Carlisle how is my boy?" Dr. Cullen sighed. Edward sounded pained.

"Yeah your right Edward, i'll notify the nurses, i'll keep them busy while you sneak her out, i'll sign her out! By the way don't worry about masen son! He's fine he just worn himself out, next time we can't let him get into that sort of state again!" Poor masen! He really beat himself up bad over this! I then felt strong arms wrap their arms around me Edward whispered in my ear. "Don't worry Sofie your safe now! We won't let anything happen to you, i'm just going to take you to the Cullen mansion, is that okay?"

**Thank you so much! Yes! That's fine! I just want to wake up! How long have i been out?  
**  
"You're welcome, you've been out for 3 days now! I need to get you home mase will be waking up soon!" weirdly enough and i don't know how Edward pulled it off but somehow we were at the Cullen's house i know because Edward was talking to some woman. "Esme, this beautiful girl here is Sofia, Nessie, lizzie and EJ's friend she's got into a car crash, she's been in a coma for 3 days now but i can still communicate with her, she's alive but she's struggling to wake up, would you be able to sort out a room, for her so we can hook her to the hospital equipment?" a lovely motherly voice sounded concerned.

"Oh dear, yes Edward bring her in! We'll have to put her in Carlisle's study for now until we sort her out with a room! All the equipment is in here. By the way i'm going to head for the hospital, Masen is waking up soon according to alice, but don't worry, rose and Emmett are on their way here to watch out for Sofia!" I felt that Edward lay me down on the soft bed, he kissed my forehead and said he will be back soon! Weird enough i felt like Edward was like; i don't know a father/brother figure i don't know.

Not long after i heard Rose and Emmett come in!. Then i heard sniffles. "look at her Emmett, look at what that son of a bitch did to this poor girl!" Wow i've never felt so loved. Even Emmy didn't sound like himself. "I know! When i see Conner i'm going to rip him apart and burn the pieces, believe me! He will pay for what he did to little sofie!" if i was awake now i'd be smiling. "Look at you being all protective!" Rose giggled. "I have to! It's my duty! I have to protect you Rosie, my sisters especially Bellie boo!, and my lizzie and nessie bear! And ali cat now i have to protect little sofie! She's part of this family!" Awe! I loved all the nicknames there so cute! Emmy is a big softie Rose erupted into a musical laugh.

it all went silent, until i was pulled into a dream of some sort, is this it? Am i finally dead? But i was pulled back to that night when my mother said her last goodbye, like she knew she was going to die!, then i was pulled into the same dream as before but this time, it looked like i was in an abandoned jail of some sort, i was tied up i had a blindfold on me it was ripped off my head, until i saw masen the same way as me only he was on the other side of the room then, i heard an evil laugh as it was all to familiar, my father!

"Sofia! I knew I'd find you! I.. ALWAYS.. WILL! Hum! I see you brought a snack oh! No wait! He's a male hybrid isn't he? Masen am i correct? Part of the Olympic coven? Ahh! Yes he will make a fine addition to our coven! Now all we need is you!" He laughed the most vicious laugh but then before i could refuse i watched as my father purposely kill masen in front of me i was screaming! I screamed so loud! That it deafened my father, he clutched onto his ears and ran out the room! I watched as saw Masen take his last breath and close his eyes i roared!, i was hissing and snarling i wanted to kill my father!

then suddenly i felt a jolt of electricity on my hand this cause me to open my eyes, my mind went blank for a moment forgetting where i was where the hell am i? Then i was greeted by the most beautiful face that was sculpted by gods! "M-masen? Is that- that really you!" he gave me a sad smile and nodded my voice was quiet and soft but raspy.

"Yeah sofie it's me!, don't panic you're in my grandfather's mansion. Seeing as though your vampire hybrid he didn't want to you know raise suspicion with the nurses he will come to see you in a little while" I nodded my head, i noticed that he kept his distance maybe that's best for now, then i suddenly remembered what happened and pain washed over me.

"Mase, why was you so horrible to me, i don't understand what i did, i was enjoying chemistry, then.. you changed at gym, you were giving me horrible looks like i did something wrong! Did you? Did you cause that crash?" i watched as his eyes widened in horror i don't even know why i even asked that question but then masen raced over to me he cupped his hands on my face i couldn't move properly so the best i could do was move my good arm and place it on mase's face.

"Sofia! Listen to when i say i am so, so sorry, for what happened but i didn't cause that crash i would never do that!, i don't know why i acted like that.. actually i do! I overheard your conversation with my sisters saying that you couldn't like me because i'm nessie and lizzie's brother and i don't know it hurt my feelings a bit, then when i saw you talk to that... guy! It pissed me off because, not only was he talking to you, he... was talking about my mom, aunty and sister in a disgusting way! In my physics class to the rest of his friends and... it just annoyed me so i thought I'd make you jealous by talking to Anna but believe me i wasn't flirting with her Anna was apologising to me, and when you confronted me, i was pissed off cause i didn't expect you to do that plus i was just shocked at how similar we are.

Our personalities are really similar but when... that... accident happened... Sofia! My whole attitude changed, i was so scared.. i thought i was going to loose you, not only did i think i was going to loose you i thought i was going to loose my sisters as they collapsed and when they came around they blamed me! I was broken!," he looked at my face i was mixed with emotions, hurt, shock, pain, and... love? Yeah love i weakly put a my finger on his lips to quiet him down my finger was all tingly, this was a feeling i never felt before and it seemed like Mase felt it to, well i can always hope it looked like Mase wanted to say something more.

"Listen, i understand if you don't ever want to talk to me again, but please believe me when i say that i am really sorry, you should have saw me in the hospital, i was a wreck i thought that it was it i blew it! And now here you are sitting here broken! Fragile ... because of me!" he whispered the last part as tears were streaming down his face, what! It wasn't because of him! In a way i do feel like its his fault but the actual crash wasn't he needs to get that thought out of his head right this instant! I will not let this guilt eat him up alive!

"Masen, as much as i want to hate you, believe me i do, but please don't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't you that smashed straight into me, i sit here broken and fragile because of some idiot who doesn't know how to drive, don't you ever ever! Blame yourself! And you heard, look! I didn't mean it in a way that i was like ashamed or anything... i'm sorry if it came out wrong but you know what they say about eavesdroppers! Also why didn't you let me explain mase? This whole mess could have been easily avoided, not the crash this stupid fight we had?" he smiled but it didn't reach his beautiful eyes, i looked down on the floor Masen sighed deeply.

"Because i was a stubborn jerk! And sofia i'm going to make a vow! Right here, right now! I know you aren't going to forgive me easily, i can tell, your talking to me but i know you haven't forgiven me, and even if it takes forever for you to forgive me, i will spend forever to make it up to you, no matter what it takes and I will make sure that nothing hurts you because..." OMG! Was he admitting that he loves me! Wait because? Because what? But that was beautiful i will give him the chance to prove himself.

"because what mase?" my voice sounded a little better than before. "Because... you mean so much to me" my face fell a little, i was hoping that he felt the same but maybe the feeling isn't mutual who am i kidding he can get any girl he wants!. "Oh.. well, your right it will take some time to forgive you, and i am willing to let you try and make it up to me" i smiled a little i heard that everybody was back i just guessed they was giving me and mase privacy i was grateful for that but then i suddenly started to panic as i saw masen walk no! He can't leave me!.

"Where are you going? Please don't leave me again!" Masen froze and turned around. "You sure you still want me in here?" i nodded her head viciously. YES OF COURSE I DO YOU IDIOT!."YES! Please i don't want to be alone in here! And ow!" i was trying desperately to get out of bed! I didn't want him to leave! If it means me in pain but that was horrible my leg was throbbing! I was all bandaged up i looked like a mummy! But i saw a hint of anger and pain in his face. "Sofia! You don't want me here look i haven't even been here 5 minutes and your already hurting because of me!" i looked deep into his eyes! He stared back. He needs to stop being stubborn!.

"Masen stop! I tried to get out of bed you didn't cause the pain now stop being stubborn and please stay with me!" masen sighed in defeat and nodded, i grabbed a hold of his hand for dear life i didn't want to let go! Afraid that he'll leave me alone! I don't want that nightmare again!. Mase was lying on the bed with me, i didn't mind! I liked it though i was in so much pain i buried my face in his chest inhaling his delicious scent he wrapped an arm around me gently careful to not hurt me i don't know how long me and mase were lying like this for, Mase was playing with the ends of my hair then i suddenly had pains everywhere that was broken masen noticed i heard him yell Carlisle's name he was in the room in mere seconds i started to panic.

"Don't be alarmed Sofia! I'm Masen's Grandfather Carlisle you are very lucky to be alive! Though you are a vampire hybrid you have suffered major injuries, you had a broken arm, broken wrist, two broken fingers, broken leg, 3 broken ribs and a deep gash on the head, the cause for your coma was that the impact caused you hit head extremely hard on your steering wheel which knocked you straight out!" my eyes went wide. Wait? I've broken 9 bones in my body! Along with bruises and a gash! That must have been some accident!

"H-how long will it take for me to heal? And Ow! Can i please have some sort of medication i can really feel everything now!" Carlisle smiled comfortably towards me, it was weird i felt very strongly like he was a father figure he didn't look intimidating like my father did but he looked loving.. like how fathers should be!

"well with the speed of your healing i would say 5 days but i'm going to keep you off for at least 2 weeks just to make sure all your limbs have healed correctly, don't worry i toke the liberty of calling the school and they said it is no problem at all, and said that you can take as much time as you need to heal, when you do arrive there is no rush to get your work done, Also since everybody will be going to school to keep up appearances Masen offered to stay off with you... if that's alright with you, because if not i could have one of my granddaughters to keep you company, it's no problem" WHAT! NO! I want masen so then he could prove himself plus two whole weeks with just masen! How lucky am i! A smile creped on my face.

"Thank you so much Dr. Cullen, but i want masen to be with me for the two weeks, if that's okay?" i turned to ask Masen that question he looked surprised at first then he smiled and nodded but Carlisle interrupted."Hey I'm having none of that! You call me Carlisle okay! that's an order" We were all giggling suddenly masen realised that he needed to answer my question. "I would be delighted to accompany you these two weeks" i blushed and smiled, Carlisle gave me some medication to ease the pain, let me tell you now it worked! Me an masen relaxed until all of Masen's family was gathering outside the door to see me Masen chuckled as Carlisle told them that i needed my rest and will not be up for it today i heard all kinds of protests from the family, i was surprised but then i giggled when i heard Emmett act like a child moaning saying why Masen was allowed up in here when he's not then we heard a smack! I giggled and spoke.

"I didn't realise how concerned your family was, even though i haven't really spoke to them properly they act like i'm part of the family. Like Dr. I mean Carlisle made me feel.. Loved.. he was like a father, you weren't kidding when you said he was compassionate" Masen smiled. "Of course sofie, my family all adore you, they love you for the fact that you helped my uncle, they love you for the plain fact that you make my sisters and brother happy, for even rose to compliment you that's a huge deal! Let me tell you Rose never takes to anyone and yet she loves you already!, my aunt Alice just wants to take you shopping... then again she always wants to take people shopping, you just don't realise the effect you have on us Sofie, your a special girl, you really are!" i giggled and smiled, i was so embarrassed as my face went red as a tomato, eugh great timing sofia!

"Wow! I never realised, well, i feel the same.. i feel like.. your all my family. Hey mase. You think in these two weeks maybe i don't know i could get to know your family more, especially your parents i want to make a good impression i feel like at Chemistry that they may have thought i was a bad influence on you!" Masen blurted a loud chuckle. What's so funny this isn't funny si playfully glared at him. "HAHA! Sorry! Sofie you thought that you were influencing me? No! You got it wrong they didn't want me to be a bad influence on you! They love you! Even though they don't really know you, but they know how i feel about you.." WAIT! 'they know how i feel about you' i gasped but before i could question mase on it i started to yawn! GREAT perfect timing!

Then Masen yawned i looked at the time i realised it was 12.30 in the morning, wow i didn't realise it was this late, as we both were lying down he was staring at me and stroking my face i started to blush. "May i just say you look beautiful today!" i giggled weakly, i remember when he said that in chem. I moved closer to him and we was in the same position as before but just under the covers we nearly fell asleep until i heard the door slam open. "WAIT! You need Pyjamas! Here you two put these on!" we both jumped in fright trying to catch our breath! Masen wasn't happy.

"ALICE! What the hell you scared us both to death! And i don't want to change; i want to lie here with sofie!" Alice rolled her eyes she passed mase his pyjama bottoms and told him to get changed in the other room she shoved him out Mase saw the look of horror on my face he smiled and told me he'll be back before i knew it so i nodded. Alice shut the door for obvious reasons; Alice then slowly walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry if i scared you, i didn't mean to interrupt i just thought you'd be uncomfortable to sleep in a skirt and broken heels! Oh Sofie thank you so much for helping my jasper i really appreciate it." I smiled at Alice saying thank you i couldn't really move so i just blushed and said she was welcome but she was right i was starting to feel uncomfortable so alice called in Rose as well to help me into my pyjamas they were comfy they were purple and silk, rose brushed my hair and tied it up in a ponytail, alice then decided to move me out this room and that i need to lie in a proper bed, i didn't object, i just smiled.

This room smelt of Edward and mase! I wonder if this was Edward's old room. I don't know but Alice carried me and placed me on the bed gently. "Are you feeling okay? do you need any more pain killers?" Rose asked sweetly i smiled. "Yeah I'm fine for the moment thank you rose" they both nodded and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek they wished me goodnight, now all i need here is Masen and I'll be happy, now that i wasn't wrapped up in his warm arms i felt vulnerable and scared i didn't like this feeling! I wanted to feel safe again i just hope masen hurries up soon.

After 10 minutes i was getting impatient what is masen doing? I was huffing on the bed seeing as though i couldn't walk as my leg was broken! Then i heard the door creak i looked up and it was Emmett, he had a smile on his face but, it didn't reach his eyes. "Hey come on! Emmy! No sad face!" Emmett's head shot up he smiled and ran at the bed and jumped on it considering his size he didn't even touch my leg the bed bounced i'm surprised we didn't fall through the ceiling i just giggled on the bed. "it's great to know your alive sofie i thought we lost you!" he started to pout a little i couldn't help but laugh, Emmett was like the big brother i wished i had, i mean he's nothing compared to Nahuel, Emmett actually protects them from danger Nahuel didn't even care as soon as i fully aged.

"Yeah me to Emmy bear!" His booming laugh suddenly erupted the whole room. "I see the name has caught on!" his smile was beaming i blushed and nodded. Then suddenly his face turned serious. "Look Sofie, i wanted to get you something to show how much you mean to me but i don't know what sort of things you like so i decided to buy you a teddy bear! Nessie and Lizzie have one! So i've bought you one.. do you like it?" I was shocked the bear was so cute it was pure black and just so! CUTE! I opened my good arm so i can hug him he gave me a quite tight squeeze i winced a little but Emmett didn't notice.

He was happy i liked the gift. Then i heard a crash on the floor downstairs then masen shouted. "Guys come on! I know you think i'm attractive but this is ridiculous Nessie, Liz, Leah i swear they came onto me!" everybody erupted into a fit of giggles, before i was going to talk to Emmett he was gone but i was to busy listening to the conversation.

"HAHA! Guys not here! My grandmother wouldn't love me if she found out that two wolves and her grandson completely trashed the kitchen!" wait werewolves? Like shape shifters! Nessie, Lizzie and EJ are all dating shape shifters WOW!. Right on cue Masen's grandmother walked in. "right you are my darling!, How is she sweetheart?" i knew who she was talking about, she sounded... a bit like my mother, just the tone, that love for their child i heard masen exhale deeply.

"Well, from what i can gather she's healing perfectly well, but we still have a long way to go till she's fully recovered, grandpa said she most likely won't heal in 5 days but he's making her take two weeks off! Her less serious injuries are all healed especially the gash on her forehead it just her broken bones! Oh! Which reminds me did anyone find out who was the one that was driving? And Seth, Jake did you tell Sam that there is another vampire hybrid here, i don't want him to start getting concerned!" there were many things i was trying to comprehend.

"Mase i don't think you're going to like it but Conner was the one that was driving the car, According to grandpa he's not doing well, he has 6 broken ribs, he broke his legs in two places, and fractured his collarbone" I heard Masen growl while Nessie spoke. But what surprised me was that he started laughing. Then an unfamiliar voice spoke. "Mase don't worry we explained it all to Sam everything's cool, it toke some convincing that she's not a threat but Sofia is part of treaty now, seeing as that would make sense because she's going to be here for two weeks oh by the way man are you still coming to the bonfire this weekend? You can bring Sofia if you want? Emily and the rest of the gang want to meet her!" I smiled that would be perfect if my leg heals up before then, it would be nice I've never been to a bonfire before! Masen sounded ecstatic.

"Dude! Seriously? Thank you so much if Sofia's leg heals by then i'll defiantly ask her, she's not my girlfriend by the way! She's just... i don't know its complicated" i felt quite sad about that! If masen asked me to be his girlfriend i would have easily said yes the past few hours had made me realise just how much i care about masen! I just don't know whether the feelings mutual. "Awesome! Well the invitation is still open with her" i smiled, i am definitely going to this bonfire though, then suddenly. "Awe Mase look at what you did to my girlfriend!" everyone was laughing. Oh god! What has he done?

"Mase! I was occupied if you didn't see, you could have still hugged him without pushing me out the way!" i couldn't help but giggle, mase must have pushed lizzie out of the way while he was hugging this boy. I'm going to need details about these wolves tomorrow. "Awe! Lizzie no need to get jealous, i know seth loves you!... just not as much as he loves mase!" oh Seth is his name, all of a sudden whoever spoke stopped laughing then soon the whole house erupted with laughter my guess Emmett was there as the house began to shake.

"Well i'll never see the day when the ''undefeatable'' Jacob Black got a beat down by a girl that's two times smaller!" HAHAHA! Lizzie Tackled Nessie's boyfriend? That's funny. "Humph! Just because i wasn't ready" OMG! All boys are like that never admits defeat and when they get their asses kicked they find an excuse. Nessie giggled. "You're so much like Masen and Emmett will never admit defeat!" they all laughed again. Then i heard Alice.  
"MASEN! What are you doing down here! Sofia is waiting for you, get upstairs with that ice-cream mister! That's an order! By the way Sofia is no longer in the study she's in Edward's old room" everyone started giggling i was tempted to shout thanks to Alice but i didn't want to embarrass Mase further but oo! Ice-cream yum! I hope its chocolate!. I heard Mase wishing everyone good night.

i was getting bored waiting in silence i decided to turn on the plasma screen TV! I put it on the game i wasn't really watching it but i just didn't want to sit in silence then finally Masen walked in, and i think i just stopped breathing, i couldn't stop looking at Masen's body it was perfect! He was very muscly built bigger than EJ, Edward and Jasper but not as muscly as Emmett i don't think its possible for anybody to be as strong as Emmett, i think he knew i was staring so i looked at his face he looked a bit shy.

"Err.. Sorry i toke so long, my sisters boyfriends and my brother thought it was hilarious to tackle me to the ground! While i was trying to get the ice-cream i don't know if it's melted! But i hope you like chocolate ice-cream?" masen sounded hopeful YES! Chocolate so as a childish person i am tried to reach for the ice-cream. Masen couldn't help but chuckle. "It's okay, i heard downstairs to be honest i was giggling the whole time, by the way i would love to come to the bonfire with you if my leg has healed!" he smiled widely as he finally gave me the ice-cream and my spoon he climbed in bed next to me i snuggled against him, and started eating the ice-cream, suddenly a soft moan escape my lips i thought that Masen wouldn't hear me but as i looked up he was looking at me with a big smile on his face oh no! Not again! at i laughed.

"Oh god! Please don't tell me you heard me?" i was blushing badly he was laughing at me, and nodded. "Yeah! I did sorry, but don't mind me i thought it was cute!" my eyebrow raised cute? Erm! Okay! but i saw the most cutest thing i made Masen blush a little, as i was enjoying my ice-cream suddenly Masen grabbed the spoon off me and got some ice-cream it was melted a little bit. "HEY! What are you doing! I was enjoying that!" I started to pout playfully! Knowing that his sisters and aunt use it on him all the time which i was still pouting masen got his index finger pulled his finger down on my lips which made a weird sound which caused both of us to laugh he is so childish sometimes! God you would have thought he was Emmett's son! There so alike.

"Sorry! I couldn't resist!, i'm used to the pout little lady, i have it with my aunty and sisters so. You're going to have to work a little harder to get this spoon back alive!" i thought for a moment then an evil smile creped on my face! Masen looked worried GOOD! I decided i was going to see just how much of an effect i cause on him! So i sat up and moved my face so close to his suddenly his breath hitched, i could taste his lips on my tongue, our lips was literally inches away from each other I softly blew on his lips, as he was getting confused on what i was doing i was slowly reaching for the spoon i finally grabbed it out of his hand and carried on eating the ice-cream! Triumphantly Masen obviously didn't see it that way!

"HEY! That is so not fair you cheated!" he crossed his arms like a child! Which only caused me to laugh even more."HAHA! Who said we was playing by the rules?" i realised i was being flirtatious i looked at the time and it was 1.50 am and i still wasn't tired, neither was Masen! We were silent for a moment i finally finished the ice-cream. I was happy. "Yum! Thank you for the ice-cream masen, you know! It's strange, i've never felt so... comfortable around anyone before but i don't know i just feel like, i've known you for years instead of 3 days, and not to mention have you noticed that... actually never mind" uh oh! I said to much, i turned my head away from him! Then i felt a soft finger on my chin masen was forcing me to look at him how can i not!, i looked at him feeling defeated.

"Hey none of that! I want to see those beautiful eyes! What's troubling you? What did you mean, but i can honestly say the same it's like i've known you for years" Suddenly my face just beamed again! Which only caused masen to smile also. "Well, i don't know if you noticed that every time we touch there's this... electrical current, it sounds silly i know but! I don't know does that mean something?". Masen's face was full of realisation wait could he have felt it to?. "No it isn't silly, because i felt it to, when i first touched your hand when you was screaming earlier on, i went to calm you down and then you seemed to calm down when i touched you." I blushed and nodded. God that was embarrassing i realised i scared everybody today!.

"Oh yeah... sorry about that!" Masen looked confused.

"Hey! You have nothing to apologise for, Well, can i ask you something and if you really don't want to answer then i understand and it will be end of conversation!" i nodded of course! He doesn't have to ask!.

"Sure mase you can ask me anything, what is it?" Mase toke a deep breath.

"Well, when you was in your coma, my grandfather came to the scene where the crash happened, he found your phone, funny enough it wasn't damaged, he wanted to know how to contact your.. Family to let them know what happened but when he searched through your phone he saw that.. You didn't have any contacts, apart from.. The Denali's! Which are considered the Cullen's cousins, basically to cut a long story short, do, do you have any family here?" OMG! They know!? Wait no they don't really know they just know half of it! This is bad, i'm in way too deep with these people,! I cant! Be around these people but then again the last time i tried to stay away i failed i ended up making friends with them more! I don't know what to do anymore but then i saw Masen's head go down.

With both hands i grabbed Masen's face to force him to look at me I smiled at him stroking his cheek, while staring deep those beautiful Light brown eyes with gold flecks that make his eyes more unusual, he was doing the same with me!. "Masen, stop worrying, as surprising to say this but, i had a feeling this was going to come up sooner or later, but! I'm just not prepared to tell, i just don't want anybody to get hurt, if you knew the truth you'd get killed, i don't want that, for you neither for your family, this is my problem to deal with, i'd be lying if i said when i'm ready to tell, if i'm honest i don't think I'd ever be ready to tell you, i just don't want to see innocent people getting killed because of me!" Masen was confused but then got annoyed i then didn't expect what masen come out with.

"HEY! Now you listen to me Sofia Williams, i understand if you don't want to tell me but when you are ready i am ready to listen, but you can't keep running away from whatever! You're running from! Maybe this is a sign for you to finally tell someone! I am not going anywhere, i am going to make sure that nothing and i mean nothing! Will ever harm you ever again! If it means my life has to end then so be it, then that would mean you would be safe!,

but you can't do this alone sofie! My family would willingly help you! Families do that for each other!, if you think that me and my family are going to sit by and let whatever is to harm you then the medication that Carlisle gave you has made loopy" I didn't realise how passionate he was! He must really care for me, i saw love in his eyes! Maybe just maybe he felt the same way to! As time was ticking by it was getting late.

so i wrapped my arms around mase's neck he carefully wrapped his arms around ,my waist, i heard him inhaling my scent, we were lying down, at first i was faced away from him but then i heard a whine guessing that masen didn't want me sit this way so i giggled and turned the other way, i buried my head in his bare chest, our skin when we touched it was really electrifying he was the same temperature as me.

but when we touched we were really warm, i didn't realise how fast i fell asleep i heard my name being called but i wasn't sure i was imagining it but then in my dream masen was there wrapped in my arms saying how much he loved me so i said it back I love you masen! And i kept repeating then i felt something brush against my ear i wasn't sure if i was still dreaming but i was sure i head masen whisper I love you to sofie good night my angel! Either way a smile crept onto my face when i was finally comfy i felt like masen kissed the top of my head then i finally drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep. 


	7. Morning Bliss

Masen's POV  
Damn! I didn't realise how late me and sofie stayed up last night, at first i thought i had to go to school, but that's when i realised that i didn't need to as my sleeping beauty was peacefully sleeping next to me, god i could get used to waking up like this!, i looked at the clock it was 9.30 am, everyone went to school and work except Esme, but my guess is that she isn't in the house, she's probably gardening or doing blue prints! Suddenly i heard my phone vibrate someone was texting me, i slowly shifted so i didn't wake sofia, she's suffered a horrible ordeal she deserves sleep! As i successfully managed to get out of the bed without waking her up i pulled the bed cover over her she started to shift then started pouting i think she must have known i wasn't in the bed.

I couldn't help but chuckle, but i decided to write a note just in case she woke up and i still wasn't here i didn't want her panicking and she ending up hurting herself trying to get out of bed, i wasn't hungry for human food, i was really thirsty i couldn't remember the last time i hunted, so i written her a note.

Morning Beautiful,  
If you've woken up and wondered where i've gone don't worry i've gone out hunting i'll be back before you know it! So just rest up as much as you can, and PLEASE for my sanity don't try and get out of bed! I'll know!  
See you soon angel

Masen x

Satisfied that this will reassure Sofia i snuck out, i grabbed my hunting clothes and decided to take a shower, i left my phone on the little shelf on top of the sink, again my phone was vibrating, i didn't realise how tense i was until the hot water touched my skin, i felt all my tense muscles relax, as i put my favourite scented shampoo on my hair and washed it off i decided to come out, i felt more refreshed, as i quickly dried myself off and got myself changed it was casual to be honest a pair of grey sweats and a plain black v neck top i don't see the point in hunting in designer jeans its pointless!, plus way more uncomfortable, as i finished brushing my teeth and drying my hair, i finally picked up my phone i had at least 5 text messages off Theo, Samantha, Nessie, Lizzie and EJ. The first one was off Theo.

Hey Mase,  
Your sisters told me what happened, i hope your okay.  
everyone has been worried sick, Sam was literally freaking out!  
Tell Sofia to get well soon, everyone here wishes her well,  
when will you be coming back to school it's been 3 days now?  
Give me a heads up when you can bro!

Theo

I realised that Theo would be in class now if i text back but oh well!

T BONE!  
yeah i had a feeling my sisters will tell you : ), oh don't worry  
about me i'm fine, i did pass out at the hospital but that was about it!  
tell her to stop freaking out otherwise i will, come down to that school and  
shake her viciously until she knows i'm fine haha! :D, yeah! Im sure she'll appreciate  
people's get well wishes, and i don't know man! Sofia's injuries were quite serious she had 3 broken ribs, a broken wrist, broken arm, a broken leg and two broken fingers on her right arm, i want to look after her, :/ so i don't think i'll be attending school for a good two weeks maybe,

Mase

I felt happy to know that everyone at school was deeply concerned for Sofia, i read the text that was from Sam.

MASEN!  
How is sofia? Has she woken up yet! Omg! Even though i don't know her, but i cant help but be worried for her! Please! Get back to me! Theo told me to relax but i cant you know me! : ( btw, i think me and your sisters are getting along, i approached them today! And they were happy of the fact that i was friends with you, Theo is hanging around with EJ's friend Matt, he wants to meet you! Anyway!

See you soon!

Sam!

i couldn't help but laugh! I decided i'll reply to Sam's text later but the burn in my throat was making me uncomfortable, as i quietly crept past the room sofia was sleeping in, today i just felt blissful, when i grabbed my black high top trainers and my grey hoody i didn't realise Esme had walked in she caused me to jump a bit.

"Oh! Sorry i scared you dear! I'm sorry if i didn't wake you and Sofia up today, you two looked really tired so i thought you two needed your rest! How is she sweetie?" Aww! Grandma didn't need to apologise, i smiled and gave her a hug. She looked like she'd been doing gardening she had her garden gloves on and pair of old jeans that she wears only for gardening!

"It's okay grandma you didn't need to apologise, yeah! We were both up quite late last night, oh! My guess is that she's better than yesterday but she's still asleep, by the way, if she does wake up before i get back will you make sure she doesn't get out of bed, knowing her she'll ignore me and do it anyway, i want her to rest as much as she can!, i want her to recover!, don't worry about making her breakfast i'll cook!" Esme had a motherly smile and nodded.

"Of course dear, i'll keep an eye on her! And oh are you sure, i don't mind cooking for her?" she seemed puzzled at first. "Honestly grandma it's okay, i don't mind making it, Lizzie has taught me a couple of things to cook, I'm not saying your cooking isn't good or anything I just thought it would make it easier for you" Esme laughed and smiled. "Okay sweetie, I'm assuming you're going hunting?" i nodded and with that said my throat burned even more, so i winced, Esme practically shoved me out! Saying that the sooner i hunt the sooner I'll be back with Sofia! I couldn't help but laugh but i didn't hesitate to go hunting.

As i let my instincts take over i hunted down 3 elks, 3 mountain lions, a moose and a grizzly bear! I still haven't got the hang of drinking but still not have a drop of blood on me, i'm still a messy eater but at least i don't look as bad as i used to, seriously i looked like i came from a horror movie it was that bad, my clothes aren't ripped for once but i still had blood all over my sweats, face and hands! I'd love to see Sofia's face if she saw me like this!, i looked at the time and it was 10.00 am sofia would probably be awake now!, it was a bad idea hunting down 3 mountain lions, i felt all slushy but at least my throat has stopped burning!.

As i finally made my way back to the house, i slowly crept into my room, i expected Sofia to be awake by now but she wasn't she was still asleep man! She must have been really tired i saw her toss and turn for a second then curled herself into a ball, then i heard quiet sobs, then her calling out my name, i wasn't sure if she was awake but i had to quickly wipe this blood off me, i cant have her see me like this, Esme was petrified when she saw the state of me she gave me new clothes i didn't have time to have another shower so i just washed my face and hands with a wet cloth that i used earlier, when i finally looked a little decent, i heard my angel still sobbing, i rushed by her side i saw that she was still asleep but she was still calling my name, then she mumbled something else, all i heard was 'Don't touch him. Leave him alone, its me you want' i don't know what she was dreaming about and who else was in it but all i know was that she was crying because someone was hurting me!

"Sofia! Wake up! Your dreaming, wake up sweetheart! I'm here alive! Nobody is hurting me come on wake up!" she still didn't open her eyes but she was still crying so i shook her a little more rough this time.

"Sofia! Your dreaming! Stop crying! Come on! Nobody is hurting me!" i was getting worried now but then she finally opened her eyes, i felt so relieved i exhaled she looked around the room then she looked into my eyes, like as if she was never going to see them again! She shot straight up and was in my arms within seconds this surprised me a bit but i wrapped my arms around her while she sobbed wetting my top, but i didn't care i was stroking her hair, and rubbing soothing circles on her back trying to calm her down, we must have been like this for a good 20 minutes, finally sofia stopped crying, she lifted her head off my chest and looked at me with sad eyes, it hurt me to know that dream and whoever was in it made her like this, i want to see that smile again!.

"I-i'm s-s-sorry masen, i don't know what happened i was fine until i noticed you weren't in the bed, i saw the note but i was just so exhausted so i fell back asleep, but then i had a nightmare, someone, was... hurting you! It-it hurt me! I'm so sorry!" Sofia whispered the last part she was sniffling and a tear broke from her eyes, she turned her head away ashamed. This really broke my heart! She cant keep living like this! She's going to have to tell me at some point whether she likes it or not! I can protect her and i WILL! I wont let anybody touch her! I cupped her face so she she's forced to look at me, her eyes weren't sparkly as normal they were dark purple, and they were full of fear and pain.

"SOFIA! You have nothing to apologise for! If i had known that me leaving your side would cause you to have nightmares i wouldn't have left! My phone was vibrating and i really needed to hunt!, plus you just looked exhausted so i didn't want to wake you, i'm really sorry!" i couldn't help but think that me and sofia were always apologising to each other, were just so similar! Sofia looked confused. "no masen it's not your fault, i just... no never mind!" hey! I'm not having this! This is twice now! What does she want to tell me! "Sofie! Come on you can tell me anything what's wrong?" Sofia thought for a moment then exhaled.

"Nothing's wrong it's just... well... when you was downstairs talking with your sisters last night, i had this... Horrible feeling, i felt vulnerable and alone! I didn't like it one bit, don't blame yourself it's not your fault, BUT whenever i'm in your arms i feel safe... and protected, i didn't have any nightmares when i was with you but when you wasn't here it was like my conscious mind knew.. its hard to explain.." i saw how much she was blushing when she admitted that she felt safe when she was in my arms, i felt happy knowing that she felt that way.

"That is how i want you to feel sofie, safe and protected, i made a vow remember? And i will not! I repeat i will not let anything happen to you! Nothing will touch you! i promise!" Sofia smiled brightly her eyes shone! That's it!, i pulled Sofie back on the bed since she jumped on me i fell backwards so we was practically on the floor, sofia laughed as she realised. "oops i didn't realise i made you fall backwards, he he!" I loved it when she giggled she was so cute i couldn't help but look at her beautiful face and smile, i didn't realise i was staring as i saw Sofia blush really bad.

"Masen why are you staring at me?" it was my turn to blush god i must have been staring at her for a good 5 minutes!. "Oh! Er! Sorry, i just can't help it, your just so beautiful" Sofia laughed a little loud, i playfully glared at her. But that only caused her to laugh more.

"Aw! Mase no need to get embarrassed, i think your beautiful as well" Sofia gasped and she claps her hand on her mouth!, my eyes widened i was shocked, so she thought i was beautiful as well, i couldn't help but laugh, i made her jump a little i fell off the bed, i was laughing so much, i was even clutching my stomach! I just managed to climb back on the bed, i saw Sofia go bright crimson! I am so teasing her for this!

"SO! You think i'm beautiful Miss. Williams?" i finally managed to calm down so i raised my eyebrows at her and she just didn't know what to say, so she just hit me with a pillow!. "Hey! What was that for?" I started to pout playfully, she started laughing. "i hit you with the pillow because you was trying to tease me Masen Cullen, plus i shouldn't have said that!" I smiled brightly at her!. "Me? Tease you? Sofia! I would never! Ha-ha!, and why shouldn't you?, i'm glad you did say it! Now i know how you really feel" i was being dramatic but i was serious about the last part! I was actually glad she admitted that, Sofia smiled but before she said anything else i heard her tummy growl, which caused both of us to laugh.

"Food for the half vampire i think!" she giggled and she was blushing but then was confused.  
"Err Masen how am i going to go downstairs we must be 3 stories up?" i was surprised, how did she know, i think she's just too smart for her own good but clearly not smart enough. I chuckled. "Sofia do you honestly think I'd make you walk 3 flights of stairs in your condition? no! I'm going to carry you silly!" her mouthed shaped into an O but first i think she'd want to get herself cleaned up first so i called Esme upstairs when she was finally in the room, i saw confusion across Sofia's face.

"Sofia this is my grandmother Esme, don't worry i just figured that with the condition you're in, Esme is going to help you get in the shower, for obvious reasons, i just figured you'd want to get yourself cleaned up, I'm going to cook you breakfast" Sofia smiled at Esme and me. "Thank you Masen, and Esme do you mind, i mean i don't want to be a burden?" Seriously?! Esme even agreed to help! She reminds me of Nessie her self-less attitude! Sometimes she needs to be a little selfish!

"Sweetheart you're not a burden; it would play on my conscience if i was off doing something knowing you were struggling to just get in the shower! I'm not that sort of person!" I smiled at my granny! She certainly has a big heart! She's accepted Sofia like one of her children, like as if she was talking to Alice, Rose or momma, i couldn't help but smile until i noticed they were both looking at me as if to say you need to leave.

I blushed and told Sofia i was going to make a start, i made my way into the kitchen, now the question that remains is what the hell can i cook?. I don't know Sofia's diet... Well you know!, there's certain foods us hybrids can eat, so on the safe side i decided to make Sofia pancakes with fresh berries, i was in the zone until my oh so lovely siblings intruded my head then caused me to burn my fingers!

***MASEN! How is Sofia? You better not be teasing her!*-Lizzie  
**  
***I MISS SOFIE! Tell her that Liz and anna are coming over today after school so don't wear her out too much today!*-Nessie**

*Hey bro! Your friend Theo is awesome! I think we should all hang out you know! When Sofie is better!*-EJ  
  
*OKAY GUYS! You're all screaming in my head at one time! I was in the middle of making Sofie's breakfast you lot caused me to burn my fingers on the stove!, Liz sofie is fine considering and don't worry i haven't teased her too much, nessie i'll tell her that, i'm sure she'll love the company, and EJ yeah! T Bone is awesome HAHA! Yeah definitely!*-Masen

After a few other comments i successfully made 2 stacks of pancakes. WHAT? Pancakes are my weakness!, i was about to call Esme but it seems like i didn't have to as Sofie was put on the couch! I didn't want to move her so i gave her the pancakes, with her knife and fork, her face beamed.

"Mmm! They smell delicious thanks Masen, oh! Esme isn't here she said something about a client wanting to see her, so she said that she'll see us later" I nodded, i sat down next to Sofie and we both started tucking in our pancakes, a little moan escaped from Sofie she started giggling again which caused me to laugh. "Honestly this is the 2nd time you've moaned! Maybe i should make pancakes more often!" she playfully slapped my arm. " Hey! No laughing at me! I can't help it, there delicious, who taught you how to cook?" I blushed really bad!. "... Lizzie! But my mom and Esme taught Liz how to cook" i was surprised that she didn't laugh, she just nodded and smiled.

"I think that's sweet, you, your sisters and your brother are just all so close, like how your all bonded... i wish i had an older brother" Sofie looked a little sad but then smiled at me, but i agree me and my siblings are all bonded, this bond we have is unbreakable, though they annoy me sometime but we all love each other! I'd do anything for them, if they said for us to move away my bags would be packed straight away with no questions asked. This caused a smile on my face as i laughed at a memory i had when i was little.

"What is it mase?, mind me asking why your laughing?" Sofia just looked confused. "Oh sorry, i was just remembering something from when i was little you see when we was all young, cause we were all so close, whenever one of us used to walk off somewhere we'd all follow, we were always in each other's company, or if one of us cried we'd all cry, there was a time that my grandpa had to measure Nessie first as we were growing in a rapid pace, he picked her up and took her to his office but then me, EJ and Lizzie started to cry because we wanted to go with Nessie" We both started laughing.

"Awe that's so cute," it was silent for a few minutes not awkward it was nice, i heard Sofie exhale she looked satisfied. We were both finished with our pancakes, i toke Sofia's plate and washed up quickly i sat back down next to her she was staring at nothing, i gently grabbed her and pulled her against my chest, she seemed happier as she buried her head in my chest, i noticed that her fingers on her right hand were better, the advantages of being half vampire, i was stroking her hair, i contemplated whether i should ask her again about where she came from but i think she seems happy to just be with me, i was just thinking whether she wanted to do something or what, we couldn't go outside as her leg is still broken and it's raining.. no surprises there.

"So what do you wanna do?" I looked at Sofia she was thinking.

"What do you have in mind?" to be honest i wasn't sure what to do, we could watch TV, play video games, play 20 questions. PERFECT.

"how about we play 20 questions?, get to know each other you know?" Sofia laughed her beautiful laugh and nodded.

"Okay you first" i smiled evilly.

"Favourite Colour?" she didn't even have to think. "Purple" which is very ironic. "You?" I smiled "Purple" Sofie smiled.

"Favourite music genre/genres?"

"Country, acoustics, punk rock, R'n'B and a little bit of pop" Good genres! Sofia seemed to be enjoying this. "You?" I thought about it for a while, "I like a bit of country, rock, a bit of heavy metal, a bit of rap, punk rock a bit of everything really" Sofie nodded.

"Favourite animal to hunt?" "it has to be moose" Merh it's okay i guess grizzlies are the best though!, "No way by far grizzlies is the best" Sofie just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"can you play an instrument?" she smiled widely.

"I can play the guitar" WHAT! No way! AWESOME! I bet she's awesome!

"WHAT! Really? I can play the guitar!" she giggled.

"I know" wait how does she know?

"How do you know?" Sofia looked at me as if it was obvious.

"your sisters told me" she giggled, oh yeah! Duh!. Maybe i could play her some of my songs.

"Do, do you want to hear some of my music?" her eyes shined, and nodded.

"yeah i would love to if it's alright?" of course!.

"HAHA! Sofia if i didn't want to play i wouldn't have asked." Right on cue she blushed, i stroked her cheek.

"I love it when you blush, you look really cute" she put her hands on my face i was just fixated by her eyes, that cute little nose, those pink, plump, kissable lips OKAY MASEN STOP IT! You wanted to play some music to her remember. I wasn't sure whether to leave her or to just carry her with me upstairs to the music room i always leave a guitar at the mansion while my other guitars are at the cottage. You just never know what's going to happen.

"Er, do you want me to carry you upstairs in the music room or do you want to wait down here?" Sofia looked scared she gripped onto my arm looks like i'm carrying her, no complaints.

"T-take me with you please mase!" she started to shake! I nodded i lifted her small body into my arms she wrapped her arms around my neck, she was light as a feather, she seemed to calm down, soon we were in the music room, i placed her onto the small couch, i then went into my closet finally found my guitar, i grabbed a small chair that was on under the study desk, lucky enough i had my book with all my music i decided one of my new songs would be a good song to sing as this was how i felt, before i started to play i looked at Sofia, why was i getting nervous? she must have known as she was looking at me as if she was encouraging me.

"it's okay mase, take your time" I nodded, wow Sofia is the first person that i've performed to, what am i going to be like when i perform in front of the whole school, i toke a deep breath, the guitar was already tuned, i was starting to clear my head and just get lost in the music.

_ I remember the times we spent together  
On those drives  
We had a million questions  
All about our lives  
And when we got to New York  
Everything felt right  
I wish you were here with me  
Tonight_

I remember the days we spent together  
Were not enough  
And it used to feel like dreaming'  
Except we always woke up  
Never thought not having you  
Here now would hurt so much

I say  
Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
And know the stars are  
Holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight

I remember the time you told me about when you were eight  
And all those things you said that night that just couldn't wait  
I remember the car you were last seen in  
And the games we would play  
All the times we spilled our coffees  
And stayed out way too late  
I remember the time you sat and told me about your Jesus  
And how not to look back even if no one believes us  
When it hurt so bad sometimes  
Not having you here...

I say,  
Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
And know the stars are  
Holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight

GUITAR SOLO

I say,  
Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
And know the stars are  
Holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight  
  
Soon as i finished the song i was pulled into a hug, i couldn't help but laugh.

"God people just can't keep their hands off me!" I just had to tease, Sofia was laughing and her face was streaming with tears, i guess she felt the music; i always had this effect on people. I smiled and wiped her tears off her face.

"Mase that was beautiful, is that how you feel? About... you know? About what happened?" She was blushing but to be honest it was so i looked away.. who does that remind you of?! I felt Sofia's hands cup my face. "Hey! None of that, Mase i don't know what i could say for you to believe that you didn't cause that crash! Nathan did, but look i'm here, breathing, and i'm slowly healing, you're here with me, helping me get better! I'm willing to move forward from this, are you? i don't want to linger in the past with 'if it was different' or 'if this didn't happen' all i know is that hearing you play, was just.. beautiful" i covered her hands in mine, this electrical flow between the two of us seemed to intensify, it didn't hurt it felt.. good! This girl doesn't realise how much i love her, i started to smile, i really wanted to listen to her play i bet her voice is amazing.

"Sofia is your wrist better?" Sofia nodded her head she looked a little confused.

"Yeah mase why?" i handed her the guitar.

"Would you play? I really want to hear a song!" she looked a little nervous but then gave the guitar back huh? She then smiled.

"Masen my guitar is by the door, Alice must have gone to the apartment i stayed at, my guitar is over there, sorry it's just that, i cant play any other guitar apart from this one!" I nodded in understanding i turned around and saw a small suitcase and her bag for her guitar, i carefully grabbed it i didn't want to break something that means so much to her! She quickly grabbed her guitar out, wow it was nice, it's hard to explain what it looks like but it was nice!, there were some carvings, initials it looked like, but they weren't Sofia's initials, i'll ask her one day, now's not the time.

I watched as Sofia started tuning her guitar, this face looked familiar i could see she was getting lost in her own little world as she started strumming her guitar it was beautiful,

_Whoooooooooooooooooooo_

You'll remember me when  
the west wind moves among  
the fields of barley

You can tell the sun  
in his jealous sky when we walked  
In the fields of gold

So she took her love for  
to gaze awhile among the  
fields of barley

In his arms she fell as  
her hair came down Among  
the fields of gold

Will you stay with me  
will you be my love  
among the fields of barley

And you can tell the  
sun in his jealous sky  
when we walked in  
the fields of gold

I never made promises  
lightly  
and there have been  
some that i've broken

But i swear in the days still  
left  
We will walk in the fields of  
gold  
We'll walk in the fields of gold

GUITAR SOLO

I never made promises  
lightly  
and there have been  
some that i've broken

But i swear in the days still  
left  
We will walk in the fields of  
gold  
We'll walk in the fields of gold

Whoooooooooooooooooo

Many years have passed  
since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley

See the children run  
as the sun goes down  
as you lie in the fields of  
gold

You'll remember me when  
the west wind moves among  
the fields of barley

You can tell the sun  
in his jealous sky when we walked  
In the fields of gold

When we walked  
in the fields of gold

When we walked  
in the fields of gold

Whoooooooooooooo

When we walked...  
in the fields... of gold...

I saw tears stream down her face after she sang, this song must mean so much to her, she put down the guitar and she wrapped her arms around me and started to sob, i started to comfort her. I could hear her mumble something i just about caught what she was saying, 'I killed her, it's all my fault, i killed her!' she killed someone? Who did she kill?. "Sofia who did you kill?" her eyes shot open, and looked straight in my eyes, she didn't answer me for ages, i was starting to get worried.

"Sofia! Please tell me! I told you that i am here to listen, please! I really want to help you, i hate it when you're upset, i start to worry, come on! Please!" Sofia's eyes closed i think she was contemplating whether or not to say. Just before sofia was ready to tell me, the door suddenly burst open and in comes none other than Seth and Jake yeah THANKS GUYS! Sofia screamed a little then grabbed onto me and was hiding her face in my chest. I growled a little.

"What the hell! How did you two get in here?" they looked confused.

"Err. Through the door?" i gave them both death glares.

"No shit Sherlock no i mean... ARGH never mind! Just don't come bombarding in here again okay! You frightened the life out of us!" Seth and Jake thought it was hilarious! I noticed Sofia lifted her head up for a moment she gasped when she saw Jake and Seth though Jake is taller than Seth but they're both still huge! At least nearly 6ft 7 i have no idea anymore. They never own a shirt unless it's an occasion! They both then noticed that Sofia was in my lap and they gasped when they both saw her! Sofia started to blush! Guess it's time for introductions!.

"Sofia! I'd like you to meet these two idiots, Jacob Black, He's Billy Black's son who is Nessie's boyfriend, and my momma's best friend, That goof ball is Seth Clearwater, his sister Leah Clearwater is EJ's girlfriend Seth here is Lizzie's boyfriend they're all Wolves! Well Shape shifters there in the Quileute pack. Well there's two packs, Jake's pack which consists of him of course, his Betas is Leah, and Seth, and there is Quill and Embry, the other pack is Sam's Pack which... well you'll be able to meet them this weekend if your leg heals, Guys this is Sofia" Sofia looked curious and was nodding.

"Nice to meet both of you, i'm friends with both Lizzie and Nessie they didn't mention any of them dating anybody, may i just say how incredibly tall you two are! I don't think i've seen anybody as tall as you two!" The guys barked out loud laughs, i noticed Sofia blushed, i was chuckling myself. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Sofia, Yeah my ness hasn't stopped talking about you, saying that i need to meet you, it's been annoying, but now i understand why, wow! Your eyes! They're.. really freaky!" I started to growl a little, i started to get into protective mode. But this only caused Sofia to giggle.

"Masen are you getting jealous?" I was shooting daggers at the floor! I wish i had Sofia's power so i could turn myself invisible, i felt a soft, warm hand on my arm, i looked up slightly and it was Sofia giving me a smile as if to say it's okay! Jake and Seth were just laughing! I hate it!. Then out of nowhere Seth ran straight to Sofia picked her up and was spinning her around, she started giggling telling seth to put her down, what the hell is he doing!

"SOFIE!, are you coming to the bonfire?" What the hell is this boy deaf.

"HEHEHE! Seth i think Masen has already told you that if my leg heals then i will come!"

"Seth! Put her down! She's still injured remember! Her wrist and two fingers are healed but not the rest of her!" Seth looked at Sofia with sad eyes he must have forgotten, Sofia looked at him with guilt.

"Don't worry about it Seth, you didn't know!" Seth smiled and nodded. I really want these two out of my room now!. "Guys, you know where the game room is! Can you please scram!" They playfully glared at me. But then finally walked out the door! Stupid mutts! I turned my attention back to sofia, she was admiring the large piano.

"See something you like?" I wasn't teasing i actually thought she liked it. Sofia smiled and nodded. "Who's is this piano?, it's gorgeous" I smiled.

"Well, it was my dad's he plays the piano all the time, when we was young i wanted to learn how to play at first, but i couldn't really get the hang of it, well not just me, Lizzie also, we just suddenly lost interest in wanting to play a piano but we did want to play an instrument, but! My dad taught Nessie and EJ they caught onto it quicker EJ is the only one aside from my dad that plays on the grand piano now, Nessie does from time to time but she prefers to play on a electric keyboard" Sofia's eyes widened.

"WOW! That's amazing, i've heard Lizzie play on the violin and let me just say that she sounds like a professional, so do you! i can't imagine how EJ, Nessie and your dad must sound" I smiled proudly but what is she talking about she's amazing on the guitar to be honest i'm not just saying it because it's her but she can play way better than me!.

"Sofie! You play like a professional as well! You played way better than me!" Sofie didn't look convinced but she nodded. "Well i don't know about that but thanks mase" I nodded. "You're welcome, so what do you want to do now?, it's only 12.30pm" Sofia was thinking for a while, which then reminded me she never answered my question.

"Hold that thought sofie you never did answer my question!" Sofie looked puzzled.

"What question?" Sofie gave me a confused look "the one i asked you not long ago, after when you sang that song. You started crying, then you said that you killed her.. or something on the lines, i don't want to upset you or anything but... can't you tell me what you mean?" Sofia's face fell again she toke a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay!, Well i'm not ready to tell you the whole story yet mase, but! I am going to put your mind at rest, when i am ready to tell the whole story, i think it's fair that your whole family listens okay?" I nodded in understanding i didn't say a word so she can continue.

"The song you heard... i didn't write it... my.. my mother did!, you see.. when she was pregnant with me, she used to whisper things to me, weird thing was that i never broke any of my mom's bones she'd drink the blood that i needed, but anyway, i don't know anything about my mother... i don't know her name, what she did, nothing at all, but all i know is that she used to sing this one song, she named it fields of gold, she'd say that when i enter this world, though she won't be here when i do, but she knows that one day we will be together, she'd used to call me her angel from above..

i cant remember what happened but all i remember is.. being cold, me and my mother were in a forest, deep within, i... i basically clawed my way out of my mother's stomach, i remember laying my eyes on my mother for the first time, she looked weak, her heart was really faint, i just remember her whispering something to me she said, 'I love you... so, so much.

My angel sent from above' my mother wrapped me up in her woolly cardigan, i fell asleep, i suddenly started to cry, though i was only a baby, but... i knew... she... she was dead! She still had her arms wrap around me, then i started to scream out crying because a man found me, claiming to be my father though i never heard a male figure while i was in my mothers stomach but what could i do? He named me, and raised me!" I was in tears at this point, Sofia! Her mother has died, while here i am, i'm lucky to even have mine, momma nearly died from having all of us, but yet she was determined to have us, of course we all loved her very much and tried not to hurt her though EJ was the more energetic one and breaking her bones! But yet here she is.

Sofie will never get to experience that because her mother is dead, but hold on! If she knows nothing about her mother then why didn't she ask her father?, i was cuddling sofia! "Sofie, why didn't you ask your father about your mother?" Sofie's eyes looked down to the floor.

"I tried to, when i had the mental age of 15, i plucked up the courage to ask my father about my mother, but when i did ask he slapped me across the face and told me to never ask him about my mother, he said that all humans were good for was to feed" I growled what the hell! He slaps his own daughter because of what! She only wants to know about her mother! I don't believe that, something's not right! But Sofie obviously never asked again.

"It's okay mase, this happened a long time ago, but it still hurts you know?" I can't imagine how that must feel not having your mother, and well, she doesn't even say anything about her father?. "I can't imagine what that must be like, i salute you for that, you're so strong! But you never mentioned your father, what's he like?" I saw her eyes widen in fear, huh? How can she be frightened of her own father.

"Y-you don't w-want to know a-about h-him" wow she's really scared, that's really strange but i didn't want to upset sofie even further so i dropped it, i nodded. If this is all she can tell me for the moment then i appreciate her even telling me this.

"Sofie, i really appreciate you telling me that, even though i am still confused on some things and i still have a lot of questions to ask you but.. Well thank you for sharing that with me, i'm sure if your mother saw you now, i'm 100,000,000% sure that she will be proud of the woman you are you can trust me on that!" Sofie smiled showing all her lovely white, pearly teeth.

"Thanks Mase, that really means a lot to me, i know one day i'll see my mother, i know she's in heaven, i just got so many questions that i wish i knew, then maybe this guilt can go! But what can i say when i killed my own mother!" I gave her a sad smile and kissed her forehead whoa! Erm that wasn't meant to happen, but sofie looked like she didn't mind. I really need to tell this girl how i feel fast before i really do something stupid! ARGH! But i just don't know how! GOD LOVE IS CONFUSING! I was suddenly interrupted by my siblings.

***Did i just hear correctly that quote 'love is confusing?*-Lizzie**

*Hum! That's what it sounds like to me sis!*-Nessie  
  
*OH NO! what the hell do you two want!*-Mase

***Oh well thanks mase, love you too!*-Nessie  
**  
*Sorry, guys i'm just a little stressed out, i've learnt a little about sofia and well, she was telling me about her mother, please don't ask me, it's not my story to tell and well! To comfort her i accidently sort of kissed her on the forehead i know its nothing major cause i do it with you two but, i'm having very strong feelings for her but i'm not sure if she feels the same way, i mean! I don't want to... get myself hurt if she doesn't feel the same way! But i think she deserves to know the truth otherwise the longer i leave it the more i'll end up doing something stupid maybe next time it won't be a simple kiss on the head it may be a kiss on the lips and i don't want to ruin this chance sofie's giving me*-Mase

***Wow what a dilemma you've got yourself into bro!, but let me just ask you this, how much do you love this girl?*-EJ  
**  
*A lot! I mean! I and she have this... Electrical current that flows between us every time we touch, i don't know if that means something or what!*-Mase

***OMG MASE! Don't you know what that means?*-Nessie  
**  
*Humour me ness!*-Mase

***It means my slow minded little brother, since i asked grandpa that ages ago, it means that if a vampire or in your case a half vampire, feels an electrical flow between yourself and a human or vampire or half vampire it means that you two are soul mates! Apparently that is how they find their mates! It happened with him and grandma, under different circumstances and it happened with Daddy and momma while she was still human! You've found your soul mate Mase!*-Nessie  
**  
*My soul mate? Sofia! Is my soul mate? Do you think i should say something?*-Mase

***Bro! It doesn't have to be today, Actually i have an idea, I spoke to Alice, regarding the bonfire, according to Ali Sofia recovers a lot faster than we all thought she fully recovers tomorrow! The bonfire is Saturday! Maybe you can tell her then, Alice sees you and her going to school earlier you'd be going to school Thursday!*-EJ  
**  
***Good idea EJ, yeah i'll tell her then! And what more romantic way could it be to tell somebody you love on first beach EEEEE!, Alice is already jumping in her seat! HAAH*-Nessie  
**  
*HAHA! Tell her lay off the red bull yeah thanks bro! Thats perfect!*-Mase

***Awww i'm so happy for you masey!*-Lizzie  
**  
*I'll let you get away with that one BABY SIS! Oh by the way YOUR BOYFRIENDS ARE JERKS!*-Mase

***Who Seth and Jake?*- Lizzie and Nessie  
**  
*YES! They came bombarding into the music room! Grandma isn't here so it was just me and Sofie we was both playing the guitar and all of a sudden they scared the hell out of us! And thought it was hilarious! Keep your dogs under control!*-Mase

***Okay! I'll have a talk with Seth! But please DONT call him that! He's not a dog!*-Lizzie  
**  
***YEAH SAME WITH JAKE! There wolves!*-Nessie  
**  
*WOW! Really? i had no idea! Well there as close as! They smell like one HAHAAH!*-Mase

***OMG! What the hell has Sofia got herself into! Poor girl! OH mase tell Sofie that me Liz, Anna and Sam are going to come to see her when we finish school ok?*-Lizzie  
**  
*OH HAR HAR! Whatever guys! And FINE! I'll tell her! Wait your friends with Samantha? Theo's girlfriend?*-Mase

***Yeah! Of course the girl looked lonely while Theo was talking with EJ and Matt We all thought that she could use some company so we asked her to join us and she was more than happy, i didn't even know she was friends with you Mase!*-Nessie  
**  
*Of course! What can i say! I pick my friends wisely! Aw! I miss T Bone! Tell him i'll be seeing him Monday!*-Mase

***HAHAHA! Bro! Don't worry he's missed you to! Well actually he misses seeing your Porsche! By the way! Alyssa is asking for you!*-EJ  
**  
*HAHA! Oh i'm sure he'll be happy and WHAT! I thought see was all hooked on you EJ!*-Mase

***HAHA! She was but that was when our lovely sisters told Leah about Alyssa and she um! Basically made a statement this morning! Sooo! She's hooked on you now! I don't think she's going to like what's going to happen with you and Sofia! Sofia's got competition HAHA!*-EJ**

*OMG! I'd rather not even go back to school if i'm going to have a girl who wants to date me because of how wealthy our family is and because she wants to be popular! Eugh! I love being used! Hence the sarcasm, First Tanya and now Alyssa! You sure they aren't related in any way?*-Mase

***HAHAHA! Don't worry mase me and ness will make sure she backs off from you!*-Lizzie  
**  
I was so sucked into the conversation i didn't realise Sofia has been trying to get my attention

"MASE! MASEN! HELLO!" I shook my head.

"HUH? WHAT!" Sofia giggled.

"Sorry, you were talking to Ness, Liz and EJ weren't you? what did they say?" I chuckled and gave her my side smile.

"Yeah sorry, well apparently according to my aunt Alice, you will be fully recovered by tomorrow so we will be able to go to the bonfire, plus we'd be going to school earlier than we thought, oh and Lizz, Ness, Anna and Samantha are coming to see you today! You've never met Samantha don't worry she's my friend that i met well i'm close with her boyfriend Theo, there getting along very well amongst the others, according to Ness and Lizz Samantha is real close with them and she really wants to meet you as she didn't get a chance to Monday! Is that okay? You know cause i can tell them not today if you're not up to it!" I didn't really want to tell Sofia about the whole us being soul mates I'd rather tell her on Saturday. Actually i'm going to need help.

"oh really? Wow that soon, that's great! And OMG! No! that's fine! Wow i really want to meet Samantha now! Whoever is a friend of lizz and ness and Anna's is a friend of mine! I want to meet her now!" I smiled at her enthusiasm, this is just heavenly then an idea just struck. "Sofia... since you'll be fully recovered tomorrow.. um, there's a place that i go to.. when things get to heavy for me, it's really beautiful, you can see the whole of Washington there and there's a massive waterfall, apart from my dad nobody has seen it, would you.. want to see?" Sofia gasped and nodded her head viciously.

"YES! I'd love to!" We both smiled at each other i decided to carry her downstairs we were both hungry, we didn't expect to see Esme back she was busy cleaning the house until she saw us walk in.

"Oh! Hello dears, i didn't want to disturb you both, you two look hungry, why don't you two sit down and i'll make you two some lunch" me and Sofia smiled brightly and nodded. I carefully placed sofia on the couch, her leg and arm were still broken and i wasn't sure if her ribs were still broken so you can never be too careful, i couldn't find the TV remote then suddenly i was concentrating on the TV then it turned on! WOAH! Did i just do that! I turned to Sofia and she saw.

"What the hell! Mase did you do that?" I was more confused than she was. "I don't know i think so, i didn't know what i was doing, i just stared at the TV and it came on!" I was puzzled. I need to call grandpa. But not now he'll be back from the hospital later. "Hum! Maybe this a new part to your gift, you can control people's minds can't you? so maybe not only can you control the mind maybe you can also control objects" Wow, she's really clever. "Sofie! Has anyone told you how observant and clever you are!" Sofia burst out laughing, and nodded.

"Yeah! I've been told! Not the clever part but how observant i am! It's strange i don't know why i am! But when you've had to read people very easily" I couldn't help but laugh, soon enough the air filled with grandma's famous macaroni and cheese! And i don't think me and sofie was the only ones that likes the smell because the goons! Was soon rushing into the kitchen wanting to get a bowl of Esme's food! Sofia was giggling.

"Is that what they are always like when it comes to food?" I burst out laughing.

"Yeah! They're worse when they're in their wolf form they always fight over the biggest lion or any other animal its very entertaining" sofia looked at them with curious eyes.

"I'd love to see them in their wolf form" Seth soon shouted in the other room.

"We'll show you some time!" Sofia's eyes shone like as if she was 5 in a candy store.

"Really? Omg! Thanks guys!" they both had goofy smiles and nodded. Esme finally announced that the food was ready; Esme came in with two bowls of mac and cheese.

"Here you are i hope you like it Sofia, how are you feeling today sweetie?"

"Thank you Esme it looks great, a little bit sore especially on my chest and my leg but aside that i'm fine thank you" Esme smiled adoringly at her and nodded.

"I'll have Carlisle check you over again when he comes back from the hospital" Sofia smiled and nodded.

"Thanks"

"Your very welcome sweetie!"

i love the fact that my family have accepted sofia like one of her own, i just wish sofia would listen and know that she doesn't have to take whatever's troubling her alone! She's got us, who will be willing to help! Us cullens have faced enough danger! But! We'd tackle it straight on if it means to protect the people we love! The sooner she realises that, the better. 


	8. Hurt, Betrayal, Escape & Love

**Lilly's POV**  
i will never forget the day that monster took my angel away! Joham! I'll never forget the day i met him!, I was coming home from a gig, i used to perform at different bars in Seattle, i also performed in Forks, Port Angeles as well. I wasn't famous or anything but i was well known, and i had finished performing my gig in Seattle it was called Jukebox a small bar but it was lively, i had parked my car 3 blocks away, it was really dark it was 2.30 in the morning when i finished, as i nearly approached my car i felt like something or someone was watching me!.

before i had time to react i felt these pair of cold hands made of stone pull me away i felt sick and disoriented as my vision adjusted i realised that i was in a back alley, a man, well! At the time i thought it was man, though it was quite dark i could still see his face, he had an olive tone to his skin, he was quite tall, really good looking, his hair was long, and dark, but the only thing that was really scary about this guy was his eyes, they were pitch black, he looked at me like i was something to eat he smiled an uneasy demented smile then finally spoke to me.

"What is your name human?" he spoke with such hate and venom he was really intimidating.

"L-Lilly, Lilly Williams a-are you going to hurt me?" His laugh was dark, and evil it sent a chill through my spine my every instinct was telling me to run but! My feet stayed firmly placed on the ground, i had a feeling if i tried to run I'd end up getting hurt, no way is he human! "Well Lilly I'm not going to hurt you... Yet! But you are so... Enchanting… Hmm" he was walking forwards towards me i moved back away until i realised my back was against the wall. Lilly don't show you're scared!

"Th-Thank you! Who are you? What's your name?" he looked taken aback when i asked but his face went back to that dark smile. "My name is Joham, it seems relevant that I tell you that I'm a vampire because in time.. You won't be alive to tell another soul.. and i have no time for conversation! So I'm going to get this over with I can't control my thirst any longer! But i must try! You are perfect!" my face went pale what did he mean?! He's is a vampire!.

And what does a vampire like to drink?... BLOOD! I had to try and escape i tried to run! But i ended up being dragged back i tried to scream for help but my mouth was covered he was way to strong Joham was laughing the whole time; soon enough, he... raped me! Vampires aren't supposed to do that, i just laid there, while my top was torn to shreds i lay there on the cold ground, my whole body ached my arms and my abdomen! The only thing he said to me was "I'll be seeing you soon… Lilly" and then disappeared.

Three weeks had passed, i had moved from Seattle in fear that Joham was coming to kill me, i had moved to Canada residing in Toronto, i realised my eating habits had changed i was feeling more not myself, i was drinking animal blood as well as eating food, i realised that my baby needed both, at first i was constantly throwing up and i was growing more and more weak, when i touched my stomach i just knew... that i Lilly Amelle Williams was pregnant, though it was only a couple of weeks but i looked 8 months pregnant, i knew this wasn't a normal baby, so i had to fulfil all of my baby's needs, i suffered bruises to the ribs and a constant kick to my stomach it got so bad that i told my baby that it was hurting mommy!

But weirdly enough the baby stopped kicking and instead i felt a very tiny hand movement across my stomach like as if my baby was stroking my stomach it was a very scary but exciting experience i was constantly telling the baby how much i loved it! But then it struck me i realised that this wasn't going to be a normal pregnancy, this baby was growing fast and i needed to think that... maybe... i won't survive this, when this sudden realisation hit me i sobbed until i fell asleep, i only need a couple of hours sleep now, i never felt so alone, though I've had to raise myself to get by as my parents died in a car crash and the only family i had left was my grandma but she sadly passed of old age!, i knew, that i had to be strong, if i do survive this then I'm going to make sure that Joham doesn't see my angel! He doesn't have a right, he raped me! And look at what he's done to me.

Though it wasn't the baby's fault that it had to come into the world under horrible circumstances i realised that i am the only family it has. And i'm going to make damn sure i'll be the best mother i can be! It's funny though. I never pictured myself to be a mother, sure all girls dream of how many kids there going to have, how big their house will be, but when you're actually put into this situation, feeling another life inside you, someone you can protect from all the bad things in the world, someone you can love unconditionally, someone who will love you! Someone that you can't replace, how do you give up something like that?, i was determined that i will hold off as best as i can! I will never give up!.

I then decided on names, what was i going to call it! I can't spend months calling my baby it! Though i have no idea whether it's a girl or a boy, i spent a good 2 days debating on names finally i came up with two names, if it was a boy i will call him Jack Adrian Williams, Jack was my father's name i liked it! If it was a girl i decided that i'll call her Molly Rose Williams Molly was my mother's name and Rose was my grandmother's name i liked it! Satisfied with the names i was also writing a letter, if the worst comes to the worst and i don't survive I'd like them to keep this and remember that i loved him or her so much, it reads.

To my Angel Sent From Above,

I write this letter to you, For you to know how much i loved you! And still love you, i speak in a past tense as at the moment i am carrying you, i am human! Your father is a vampire, you were brought into this world under horrible circumstances that WASN'T your fault, the reason why i speak in past tense because i don't know whether i'll be alive when you are brought into this world, if i do die, i just want to you to know how much i loved you!, there isn't a day that go goes by that i wonder what you will look like, but i know with every bone in my body that you will be pure, all that is good, strong, beautiful inside and out!, Just remember, that i never stopped loving you!

I don't have anything major to leave you, but i wrote this song for you, it is a symbol of if the worst comes to the worst and i don't survive i just know one day we will be together,

Love you Eternally.  
Lilly (Mom) xx

Tears were streamed down my face. I just wonder who is going to look after my baby when I'm gone?, all these things were swirling around in my head, when i was panicking and stressed i suddenly felt reassured as my angel was soothing my stomach i couldn't help but smile. "Thank you angel, Mommy needed that, I love you! so much!" i felt another stroke on my stomach and i caressed it, i suddenly forgot all my worries, then eventually i fell asleep.

couple of days passed and here i am! I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Molly! But she was taken from me! Somehow Joham found us, i was close to death! I had at least 3 minutes of life left! When my daughter was cruelly snatched away from me! I was taken to a facility that i had no idea where, it was an abandoned jail!,

When Joham came present he was laughing darkly at me, i was given a human to feed on, i really didn't like harming humans but my instincts were always taken over!, When i asked Joham where my daughter was he told me that Molly which he renamed Sofia! Was safe and that she doesn't want to see me!, he told me she hates me, he told me that she believes i abandoned her! he was laughing as he was telling me this, if my heart could beat my heart would have shattered in pieces, i had my letter that i wanted to give her! i gave this to Joham to give to her! he promised that he'll give it her, i asked if i could go now! But this only caused him to laugh more; he said i am never leaving here ever!.

Days turned to weeks, Weeks turned to months, i wasn't sure what day it was, i was living in constant darkness, looking at 4 walls, feeding on humans when i needed to, there were no windows, it was like some confinement, oh i forgot to mention, i am a vampire, i was turned just before i died, i have no idea what i look like, but i know that i can't sleep, i can't cry, my heart doesn't beat, I know me as a vampire that I could escape this place but it Joham has this place on lockdown, he has vampire guards and only answer to Joham and since there are well over 100 I may as well sign myself off on a death sentence, Joham checks on me or taunt me if i must say, there's a boy that's always under his wing i've learnt his name, Nahuel, he usually comes to ''check'' on me constantly though i am vampire and i am way more stronger than Nahuel is but there's no fight in me, my happiness and strength was taken when Molly was taken away from me!.

There is also something suspicious about the girl that is with Joham, I don't know her name she doesn't talk but every time she comes in, she stares at me, she gives me sad eyes, she gives Joham death glares behind his back, when Joham rips away any kind of happiness i have left in me, it's taken away, i have nothing left, any shred of hope and now i'm in the dark for good as Joham hands me a letter saying that Sofia written this. At the time i felt happy, maybe she wants to see me... but i was wrong i read out loud.

"To my so called MOTHER.

I have read your letter, and honestly. I thought it was the  
most funniest thing ever! Because it was full of CRAP! You  
left me there in the woods, to die! You ABANDONED ME!  
thanks to my father he found me he told me the truth  
why should I take anything that you say seriously?,  
don't write me another letter because i am not interested,  
i want NOTHING to do with you,  
you are only my mother by name, nothing more, i don't love you,  
i never will love you! It would have been easier on my conscience if you  
just died! Maybe then i would have felt something.

SOFIA"

I was on my knees. My daughter hates me!, Joham read it and he chuckled, saying that i need to accept the fact that my only daughter doesn't want anything to do with me! But he still wouldn't let me go!, i didn't care, my dead heart was in pieces, i was sobbing dry tears, i heard barrels of laughter from Nahuel and Joham they were saying how pathetic i was!, I snarled and went to attack them but then another two hybrids came in and restraint me!, for some reason i suddenly blacked out! I don't know whether if someone did that to me but i was suddenly woken up by that girl.

"Hey! Wake up!" Her voice was fading in and out!, when my vision cleared i suddenly started to snarl i shot up off the floor and put myself into a protective crouch THE NERVE! Of this girl!, she enjoys the pain that Joham and Nahuel cause me, what is she doing here? Ready to sink me lower! But she generally looked frightened but i wasn't backing down.  
"what!.. are.. you.. doing.. here? Haven't you hurt me enough?, could you sink me any lower than i feel!" I spoke with such hate. "Listen hear me out!" before i listened to any more rubbish and lies that she was about to spout i interrupted.

"Whatever you have to say, SAVE IT! I don't want to listen, save your lies, i'm not stupid enough to listen anymore, and how can you hurt me now! When you're precious FATHER! Has crushed any hope of happiness i had left, i feel nothing, i see darkness.. Everybody that I have known is DEAD, the only family i have left is my daughter and she hates me! She wants nothing to do with me so whatever you were planning to do just do it! Cause believe me either way, it won't affect me! My happiness died when my daughter was snatched out of my arms!" I stood up straight out of my crouch, the girl had tears in her eyes, so... she wasn't here to hurt me?.

"LISTEN! I-i'm not here to hurt you..." I was confused. "then what do you want!? If you don't want to hurt me then leave!" I spoke with venom and she wasn't budging not one bit.

"NO! i'm here to save you! I'm here to help you escape out of here, look! I hate my father as much as you do, so I can't imagine how you must feel, especially what my brother did to you i really wanted to help you, but i was put into a situation that if i stood up to my own father, i would have been killed myself, please try to understand, your daughter wasn't the only person he took away... i believed i killed my mother, but only i realised that it was him who killed her! all these centuries i have resented him, my father has no respect for human life, so whatever he did to my mother he's done to you, only in your situation is different there's something about you that he decided to keep you alive, there are 33 vampire hybrids that are here who all feel the same as you! hate, fear, anger and loneliness.

I also have information for you, that letter that Joham gave you... it wasn't from Sofia...As a matter of fact Sofia doesn't even know your here right under her nose, she knows nothing about you, she wished she did, she doesn't hate you, she loves you SO MUCH!, Joham has been lying to both of you, Joham was the one that written that letter, purely for his own sick game as a matter of fact he never even gave Sofia that letter, she blames herself because Joham has made her believe that she was the one that killed you.

She still thinks you're dead she cries at night, wishing to meet you, but the most important thing is She knows that you loved her SO MUCH!, she remembers the song you wrote for her." My emotions were sky high! I was feeling overjoyed at the fact that my daughter doesn't hate me, she loves me just as much as i love her!, but i also feel absolutely livid! I am beyond furious, Joham has lied to both of us, he put me in this emotional wreck for his own sick game, i dread to think what he has told Sofia about me! I need to get out of here and fast! I want to see my daughter. But i was also confused on why she was doing this.

"w-why are you doing this? I understand that you hate Joham but... why didn't you tell Sofia that i was alive?. All these months, or years you have known I've been here and you let Sofia believe i was dead, i-i don't know if i can trust you, you could have saved a lot of hurt you know?" Suddenly the girl fell to the floor sobbing, I felt bad maybe I shouldn't have said that but I just had to be truthful.

"I'm... so... s-sorry... i really wanted to tell her but my father was keeping a close eye on me, he threatened me that if i told her anything about you then he'd kill me, i was put into a really awkward situation, as much as i hated my father i didn't want to be killed. I'm so sorry" I wanted to hate this girl, but i felt so sorry for her i couldn't imagine what sort of position she was left in, her father is psychotic, he finds enjoyment by hurting people, who threatens to kill their own daughter?, he thinks of himself as a god, he has to be stopped he has killed 33 women, 33 children that have believed to have killed their mothers thinking themselves as monsters so they are acting like monsters.

Joham has to be stopped, and fast I needed to know what this girls name was I kneeled beside her I placed the girls head on my lap and stroked her beautiful honey blonde hair, suddenly I felt like a tug on my heart though it's dead and maybe I'm growing crazy but I felt... loving towards this girl, like I needed to protect her, my mother instincts were kicking in. I started cooing her.

"Shush! It's okay sweetie, I understand, it couldn't have been easy for you, what's your name sweetheart?" the girl raised her head and her bright honey colored eyes was full of tears I wiped them away and I smiled a loving smile to her, she did back. "M-my name is Anna-Maria, what's yours?" I just kept on smiling "My name is Lilly, Lilly Williams" Anna-Maria nodded, that's a cute name she really was beautiful she had long, bright honey blonde hair with light blonde highlights, the shape of her face was oval shaped, she had big honey brown doe eyes, lips were full and pink, her skin was pale but with just a tanned tone to her skin.

as I was finished admiring Anna-Maria I forgot she was talking to me. "I don't know my last name, as I said, I don't know my mother, but the reason why I'm telling you now because I can see the hurt on both of your faces, the two of you have, your faces match, nobody should separate a mother from her child, which is why... i want to kill my so called father, he doesn't even deserve that title,".

Before we could say anything else, me and Anna-Maria froze in our places we thought Joham heard everything and was now going to kill us but that wasn't the case, none other than a very, good looking man strolled in! He was pale obviously, he had light brown wavy hair, he had... beautiful golden eyes, he was quite tall, my eyes widened i have never seen so much beauty, I heard Anna-Maria exhale, and whispered 'thank god'. This beautiful god like man was staring at me; his eyes were wide as well he looked just as curious and trance as me.

"Anna-Maria i thought you were in here what could possibly be? Oh! Wait! This... this can't be..." what did he mean? He didn't take his eyes off me nor did i, Anna-Maria cleared her throat which caused us to snap our heads at her, Anna-Maria was blushing. "Chris, whatever you're thinking... you're correct. Standing here before you is Lilly, Sofia's biological mother, look it's a long story, but to cut it short and this is going to be hard for you to hear Chris as your Joham's best friend but!" Chris? That's his name, i slightly smiled at him and he did to. But i felt it was necessary for me to tell him the story.

"Anna-Maria i think it's best that i explain to Chris if that's okay?" Anna-Maria nodded she gave me a hug and left the room to keep watch, in case Nahuel or Joham decide to show, Chris sat on the broken bed and waited for an explanation but he didn't look angry, he looked confused more than anything. I took a deep breath and started to explain it just ended up spilling out, I had to start from the beginning.

"Chris, I know that you might have preferred to hear it from Anna-Maria as you don't know me, but i want to introduce myself, my name is Lilly Amelle Williams, i am and always will be 21 years old, I was an only child, my parents died in a freak car accident, i was raised for a short period of time by my grandmother who sadly passed of old age, I had been put into care and been through foster homes more times than i could count, I had a passion for singing and playing the guitar when times got rough i had my escape route and forget my problems.

When i was 15 i started performing on the streets just to earn a little bit of money there were always a lot of crowds that would give me a lot of money for it, then when i was 18 i was able to look after myself and with the money that I saved over the years from the singing and managing to get a small waged job I had enough money to get stay in a motel I was still performing in the street until a woman approached me she said that she has been observing me for months and believed that I was perfect she stated that she was looking for people to do live gigs in different bars she asked me if I'd be interested and of course i was,

So... I finished performing at a new bar called Jukebox it was jam packed full of people and i had a good reception, it was 2.30 in the morning I remember vividly parking 3 blocks away from the bar, I was nearly there until... somebody pulled me along I was so dizzy and disoriented that I had no idea where I was, in the shadows a man that was Joham had pulled me away into a back alley nobody would be able to hear me as music from different bars were playing loud, I remember being so scared but i didn't run, I stayed frozen, Joham and me exchanged a very brief conversation I remember his eyes being pitch black he looked at me like i was... a piece of meat.

He told me he was a vampire and that he didn't want to talk anymore i asked him if he was going to kill me he said no, i was confused but then he... threw me on the floor i was screaming, i was crying out for help but him being a vampire it was like moving stone he was immensely strong and i was useless, he... raped me... for 4 hours straight i gave up screaming, i gave up crying, i gave up moving, i was waiting for death, when he was finished he didn't know how bruised and sore i actually was, as a matter of fact he didn't care, all he said was that he was going to see me soon i felt sick, i felt dirty, i felt disgusted my top and my jeans were ripped, i had no clothes, as sore and aching my whole body was adrenaline kicked in and i managed to get to my car unseen.

weeks had passed and i didn't know what was happening to my body it was changing until i saw a growing bump in the mirror in my bedroom i knew in that instant i was pregnant, i was happy, i was scared, i was... depressed, i had a feeling i was going to die, i moved to Toronto, i isolated myself nobody needed to see me like this, plus i knew this wasn't a normal pregnancy, so i moved deep into the forest, on the last night of my life i was out hunting when i felt a sharp pain in my stomach, i realized that my baby was coming i didn't have a clue how this birth was going to go like as i knew this wasn't a normal baby, the only thing i could leave behind if i did die was a letter explaining how much i loved my baby, 3 excruciating hours later i knew exactly what happened my baby had bitten its way through my stomach, i lost a lot of blood.

matter of fact blood was pouring out like water, i was quickly loosing buckets of blood, my heart was trying to keep me alive, somehow i had enough effort to pick up my baby, it was a girl, i named her Molly, i weakly smiled at the angel that was staring back at me she was smiling but then realized she was cold she started to cry, i wrapped her in my blooded, Woolly cardigan she fell asleep in my arms she buried her face in my skin, i was slowly dying while holding my angel i had enough effort to speak, i whispered 'I love you so, so much, my angel sent from above' i closed my eyes thought i was dead my heart was probably at least 6 beats away until i was announced dead i suddenly felt my daughter being snatched away from me i couldn't even move nor protest! Somebody stole my daughter away from me and i couldn't move.

I heard a familiar voice that i wished i never heard he was talking to someone, saying how beautiful that person was and named her sofia i realized he was talking to my daughter, it went silent until i heard the laugh again i heard Joham whisper saying 'I told you I'd hurt you one way or another' I thought he was going to leave me there until i felt him bite my neck and i suddenly started to scream as i felt an immense pain! I clicked on what was happening to me i was being transformed into a vampire, after my transformation i was kept here, in the dark, i was given a human to feed on, i hated the fact that i killed humans but when my thirst was blazing that was my only option, i don't know how long I've been here weeks, months, years i don't know, when Joham finally showed his face he was loving it.

Nahuel and Anna-Maria were assisting Joham, Joham told me that he was keeping my Daughter safe, and that she's fully grown, i was begging and pleading to see her, he wouldn't let me, i realized i had the letter that i was to leave to Sofia if i died i gave it to Joham to give to Moll i mean Sofia he promised me he was to give it to her, sometime later Nahuel was doing more... check-ups on me... well let's just say... he raped me! As well. He didn't care, he enjoyed hurting me i knew that i was stronger than he was but when you've been taunted and beaten and have any ray of happiness wiped away I was a zombie, basically.

It was only today that Joham came back in here telling me that Sofia had written me a letter responding to the one that i wrote or so i thought, it was written saying how much she hated me, that she felt abandoned, and that she never wants to meet me and was saying what i said was bullshit! I was heartbroken my dead heart was in pieces, the only family i had left didn't want nothing to do with me!, i thought that Joham was lying but when he shown me that every ray of new found happiness was crushed.

when Anna-Maria came in here i thought she was coming to taunt me more, sink me lower than i have been, until she told me that Sofia knows nothing about me, she doesn't even know i am alive, Joham has made her believe that she killed me! And i found out that Joham didn't give her the letter i told him to give to her, he written a letter to make me believe that Sofia hated me, he's lied to both of us, he's hurt both of us for his own sick and twisted entertainment that's the only reason why he changed me, to control me.." I felt better! After telling Chris the whole truth i felt relieved that i could tell another person... Chris looked disgusted... he was snarling and hissing, i started to get scared i thought he was doing it at me i was in the corner opposite him, he looked at me and he suddenly calmed down.

When he rushed over to me and placed his hand on mine there was a spark, we both jolted back what was that?, we both looked at each other and i felt... better Chris smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I knew what Joham was doing to these women, treating his children terribly i was to raise his own children and train them not sure why but i wasn't allowed to ask questions, I knew that he had a new addition to this ''coven'' he hated the word family, though there all his biological children he treated them like nothing, i knew he was quite... weird but i never knew he was twisted, Lilly even i didn't know he was keeping you prisoner, i would have fought him months ago, as much as i don't want to leave these poor children, i really want to leave, but even I'm not allowed to leave, I was once his best friend but he wasn't the friend i once knew that Joham has gone long ago I realise now that this sick bastard has to be stopped before he harms anyone else, if he's enjoying hurting you and Sofia there's no doubt in my mind he will start hurting people this way again, which is why we need to kill him! He has to be killed.

and the utmost important thing is that we need to get out of here Lilly, you and Anna-Maria can't do this alone, I am going to help you, wherever you go I'm coming too" I didn't know what to say, the door burst open and Anna-Maria came in with floods of tears she wrapped an arm around both me and Chris, we both comforted her, we were both staring at each other as well, the more I looked at him the more i realized that maybe Chris is... the one! I know its quick to say as I don't really know him but i can't ignore what I'm feeling. As Anna-Maria stopped crying I couldn't help but see Anna-Maria as my daughter, I know that sounds strange but... I feel the same love as i have for Sofia which is why I decided to ask Anna-Maria this.

"Shush it's okay sweetie stop crying...Annie I was thinking, i realized now that this love I feel has somehow expanded, I don't see you as a friend or sister" I saw her bow her head down to the floor she looked upset. "I haven't finished, the reason i don't look at you in that way is because I see you as my daughter, and i know i can't replace your real mother but maybe if you let me be a mother figure?" Anna-Maria's eyes shone brightly she gasped and then she instantly wrapped her arms around me, Chris smiled at me, and looked down at Anna he was thinking about something, it was clear that they both know each other well... Chris finally spoke up.

"Anna-Maria.." she stopped hugging me and turned to Chris questioningly "yes Chris?" Chris looked nervous. "Anna, i know we've been fairly close over the centuries, as Lilly stated i don't feel like your friend, though we are but, i've had this strange urge to protect you, and that i want to be.. a father figure to you, you deserve a father that will love you, protect you, protect you from the bad things in the world, You resent your real Father, but you don't need someone that hurts you, and is twisted i know i can be a better father if... you'll let me?" I was touched.

I couldn't help but smile that was a very brave thing for him to do, Chris was willing to risk it all and wants to be a father to Anna-Maria and maybe to Sofia, they deserve it. Anna-Maria gasped she didn't know what to say she was froze in her place as i shook her out of it she vaulted into Chris's arms she was crying, Chris smiled and kissed the top of her forehead.

"I take that as a yes then!" I couldn't help but chuckle, i was watching them both like... like i was proud.. could Chris... be... i don't know, maybe i'm asking for too much. But that spark i had with him it had to mean something. "Of course Chris you're not a father figure you ARE! My father, i have felt that way for ages but i didn't want to say anything, i am so happy, and Lilly i know you could never replace my mother but i know my mother is in heaven and she's safe, you ARE! My mother! Sofia IS my sister! I want to help get her back" if i could cry i would, i gave her a kiss on the forehead i now have two beautiful daughters, mine!.

As Annie stopped hugging me i noticed that Chris had a look of pride, it was weird his emotions matched mine. We kept starting at each other for ages, I think its safe to say that we need to talk.. Chris smiled a nervous smile and spoke. "Lilly, i know this is happening so fast and I do apologise but I can't hide behind how I feel and I think I should just just say it and i can't help ignore how.. i'm feeling.

Lilly i know that you... were meant to be with me, i didn't say that to Anna-Maria to get to you honestly i am nothing like Joham, hell! I want to kill him for what he did to you, i don't even know you and yet just being in your company for two hours i feel very protective of you, when we do escape, i want you to be by my side... if you'll have me?!" I was so shocked in other words he... loves me! Right? I didn't say anything but smile and soon enough i jumped into his arms which caused him to fall back and we kissed, it was the most electrifying, exhilarating kiss i ever experienced! This man! Was my knight in shining armor he came to save me! He is the father to Anna-Maria and the man i'm willing to spend the rest of my life with.

My heart is like a jigsaw puzzle, the puzzle is nearly finished but there's one more piece before it's complete but we have to find that missing piece, the missing piece isn't complete without Sofia! But me, Chris and Anna are all willing to get her back! If we have to fight then we will. I ended up laughing as me and Chris sat up Anna had squeezed between us though we are in a confined space i know that we are going to be okay!.

"Chris, there is nothing that I'd want more than to be by your side, i will fight for you, i will fight for my daughters, and yeah we don't know each other well but i can't ignore the fact that you mean a lot to me.. i just know it.! I... love you!.. i think!" Chris and Anna were chuckling i bowed my head down embarrassed if i was able to blush i would have done. Chris used his index finger he wanted me to look at him so i did.

"My love, i also love you! Now! Let's get our daughter back, were going to need a plan, this building is massive, there are over 100 exits, there are guards at every exit, plus security cameras, so it's not like we can sneak Lilly out of here, nor we can't get a disguise without looking suspicious" As Anna and Chris were thinking of random suggestions i was thinking of Nahuel then i felt a slight tingle on my body, my body was changing, suddenly Chris and Anna looked at me with wide eyes. I started to panic. "What? What happened?" Chris and Anna looked at each other "Lilly, you don't look like yourself. You've changed" Changed? What the hell does that mean?. "Changed how?" Anna had a dumbfounded expression on her face. "Mom! You don't look like yourself, you look like Nahuel, see." Anna reached into her pocket and gave me a mirror, indeed they were speaking the truth i squeaked and jolted back what the hell?. I didn't ignore the fact that Anna was calling me mom already. I liked it.

"I think!... that's your gift my love, you have the ability to change your appearance. Try and turn into someone else" Wow a gift? I can change my appearance... awesome! I nodded to Chris there wasn't many people i knew so i changed into my boss at work i remembered her features and soon enough the familiar tingly feeling, i was now Lisa my boss at the bar. I thought of Anna and i looked like Anna, she laughed at this, then i was suddenly back to my normal self, Chris was chuckling his beautiful chuckle and shook his head.

"Having fun Lilly? Okay! This is perfect, i have the perfect plan, i need to figure out what Joham is plotting, so the other hybrids will be sleeping they won't be awake for another 4 hours, Joham, isn't here, he's... OH MY GOD! He's with Sofia! Okay there are no guards on this side of the building, the nearest exit is... CRAP! Through the main hall, there are at least 5 guards there, if there's any chance for escape we need to do this quickly we have at least an hour before guards move posts and come down here, your next feed will be anytime soon, Joham's office is up this corridor, you two will need to guard outside to keep watch so i can find anything to what Joham's planning, Lilly you're going to have to look like Nahuel, i know it's scary but you need to be calm, it will be ok.

I have faith in you, when i find what we're looking for, we will then make our way through the main hall, we need to be quick about it, once we get there, i will talk to the guards saying that we are going to need to hunt, then when we run, i mean! We run! Never look back!" That sounds like a plan, it is highly risky as i haven't even perfected my gift, at any time i could think of something else and it will give it away, so to say i felt pressure and nervous was a massive understatement. Chris must be a mind reader as he knew i was scared. Anna was holding my hand, i was calmer but i was still scared, Chris grabbed my other hand. "Lilly don't worry i know it's really scary what you're doing, you haven't been trained so i know believe me, but if you think about it, we will be a step closer to finding our daughter!" Chris said.. OUR daughter! I couldn't be happier than i was in this moment. I gave Chris a long, passionate kiss i forgot Anna was still in the room as she was making playful gagging sounds!.

"Oh come on! Mom, Dad I'm in the room!" Me and Chris looked at each other and we both burst out laughing our foreheads was touching each other, as nice as this moment was, we knew that we all need to get the plan in motion. I gave both Anna and Chris a last kiss I thought of Nahuel and his... facial features again and soon enough we were sneaking out of the room, making our escape, then suddenly Anna-Maria stopped dead in her tracks she realized something. "Dad... what about Zack?" Chris gave her sad smile. "Anna.. I'm sorry he can't come, it will raise too much suspicion it's risky enough that we have both of you here I'm sorry, I'm sure you two will see each other soon" Anna bowed her head down and nodded. I was confused who Zack was, Chris saw the questioning look in my eyes. "Zack is her best friend.. Well the only friend she's made here aside from Sofia, he's the youngest here, he's the same age as Anna, but he's a full vampire, they became friends instantly." I also gave Anna a sad smile she smiled back but it didn't reach her eyes.

Time was ticking and we needed to get a move on, me and Anna were outside Joham's office we had a few close calls but nothing serious 15 minutes later Chris came out he had found a piece of paper that explains exactly what he's planning, we couldn't read it here, to even get out of this place was a maze, there were twists and turns we had to go up a few sets of stairs, then there were more twists and turns until we came to the main hall, it was MASSIVE! We all noticed that it was empty, the guards must have moved. When we finally approached the exit a guard stopped us, it frightened the life out of me but Chris did all the talking and explained that we are to go out hunting he nodded and told us to carry on. Though it seemed straight forward but a lot of things could have gone wrong, i could have given it away, Joham might have been hiding and listening to everything, he could have walked in anytime, so were lucky! When Chris said run! He meant we all run, we ran for our lives, like it depended on it we had no idea where we was going but soon enough we were edging towards the border of Canada, we decided to stop as Anna was getting tired.

as we rest for a while, all was calm until we heard a high pitch scream in the distance, we all suddenly thought that we've been spotted but soon as we followed where the scream was coming from, in the distance was.. Joham! And a girl! I couldn't see her face but she had long, jet black hair i heard Anna and Chris gasp i turned to both of them confused. I whispered to Chris.

"What's wrong Chris? Who's that girl?" at first i thought it was Joham's next victim but then Annie set me back. "Lilly, it's Sofia!" my heart felt like it was fluttering there in the distance was my daughter.. And JOHAM'S HURTING HER! i hissed, i wanted to kill him, thank god Joham didn't hear us, i heard how Sofia was telling Joham that she wasn't the one that killed me, he did... my heart was breaking if only you knew Darlin! Anna was whimpering, i wrapped an arm around her waist to reassure her she lay her head on my shoulder and wrapped an arm around my waist. To my shock Joham launched himself at Sofia she dodged out of his way! She was clutching to her arm, he must have hurt it, and then she suddenly disappeared out of thin air! This caused Joham to roar viciously out loud he ran off! My guess back to the jail! We all needed to hurry and get out of Ontario, i suggested we could go to Toronto for the time being!.

as i explained to Chris and Anna they agreed i remembered the way perfectly and soon enough we was settled, Chris remembered the piece of paper that he stole from Joham, we were all shocked he plans to attack Washington, Chris told me that Sofia's gift is that she can turn invisible, and can cut off her scent so it's impossible to track her! who knows where she is now. We had to figure out our next move, we had a very long discussion and after a few arguments we all agreed to go to Washington state, we researched on the internet that there is two small towns that secluded around forests, which would be perfect there's a small town of Forks, and Port Angeles or there's a state not far which is Seattle, we wasn't sure exactly where to go, so we just agreed to go to Seattle to say we carried lightly was a huge understatement the plan was that we were going to blend in for a while.

Chris showed me a mirror i was shocked at what i saw, i had long, dark jet black hair, i had a slight bump in my stomach but it wasn't noticeable, the only thing that stood out were my big, vicious red eyes, since i was able to change my appearance I thought about what i looked like when i was human and the expected tingle on my skin changed and i looked human again only thing is my heart still doesn't beat and i still have to hunt but i can feel the warmth. when we find somewhere to live Chris is going to work as a trainer in a boxing gym, Anna is going to go to school, me and Anna agreed to go on Chris's diet he hunts animals which is why he has golden eyes, he says it will take at least a few months for the animal blood to dilute at first my eyes will go a dark amber color then eventually it will turn to a bright topaz color.

Though i am happy that i have everything i want, a man that pledges that he will protect us, loves us eternally, i have a daughter that i love equally to Chris, but it still doesn't fill the hole that's still missing in my heart. I just hope my angel isn't seriously hurt or worse Joham hasn't found her or killed her she just about managed to escape with an injured arm... what will he do the next time he gets his hands on her! I know what I'll do! I'll kill him myself. JOHAM! Is dead! And I'll make sure I'll rip him apart bit by bit and burn him until he is nothing but ash.


	9. Three Little Words

**Sofia's (POV)**

The past 2 weeks have been great masen has stuck to his word, I've got to know his family a lot better, I've spoken to Masen's mother Bella i explained that i don't want to be a bad influence on her son, Bella laughed and explained that i wasn't a bad influence on Masen she actually thanked me, she said that I've changed him, she explained that ever since he was little he was always the odd one out, out of his brother and sisters and for that he sort of resented them, he developed a more wreckless attitude.

Bella gave me a hug, i couldn't help but feel loved she even said that if my relationship with Masen grows then she said she approved which made me happy. Oh i forgot my ribs and my leg has healed i can move finally! It was nice to run and move again i was finally not the bed's prisoner!.

The only thing that is getting more harder is avoiding the truth, Masen really wants to know and i was so close to telling him the situation with my father, but Masen is the only one that knows about my mother, Carlisle came in yesterday he comforted me saying that if i ever need to talk privately he will listen, just all these gestures make it more hard for me to turn away, i was pulled out my thoughts because the door burst open and in comes Jasper.

"Whoa! A lot of anxiety in this room you okay Sofia?" Uh-oh! I forgot he's empathy. I sighed. "Yeah i'm okay jasper, trust me, just a lot of things on my mind you know?" Jasper winced his eyes, he didn't believe me, i put on a brave face and touched his shoulder as if to reassure him.

"Jazz honestly i'm fine, don't worry about me" Jasper smiled and nodded his head. "Okay Sofia! But you know i'm here if you ever need to talk right?" I like jasper he's just so calm and relaxed the only time i ever see him panic is when Alice is having a vision, but aside from that he's just a really nice, reserved guy.

When Jasper turned to look at me again, i gave him a real goofy grin, if you're wondering why i'm stuck in my room, well you see Masen has planned something big that he doesn't want me to see, any minute now, Alice, Nessie, Lizzie, Leah, Anna and Sam will be bounding in here and right on cue Nessie, Lizzie, Anna and Sam came and tackled me to the floor, ah yeah! The girls introduced me to Sam she is really nice Mase showed me the text message she sent to him i thought it was so nice, she's just a genuinely friendly and funny girl to be around.

Us girls were laughing Nessie and Lizzie rolled off of me while Anna and Sam got themselves tangled between me and Lizzie, Leah somehow wriggled out of this tangled mess and was standing laughing at us. it was a really funny sight it looked like we were playing twister, we was also greeted by Emmett's booming laugh, there at the door Jasper, Edward, Emmett, EJ, Seth and Jake were in the door way with Alice when we were all untangled we all sat on the floor blushing.

"HAHA! You all finished playing twister?" good comeback Emmy. I started glaring at him playfully.

"yeah it was fun Emmy, unfortunately with your size you would have crushed us all" Everyone just erupted into fits of laughter Emmett pouted like a child and stuck his tongue out, it seemed like the whole house heard i heard Esme, Bella and Rose Giggling downstairs. "Don't be jealous sofie! You just know that i could beat you at that game!" Emmy wagged his eyebrows knowing that he could as he's frickin vampire! But whatever i'm half vampire i could kick his ass!. The only thing i could do was stuck out my tongue which only caused everyone to laugh more; Alice was smiling and rolled her eyes.

"Okay! Boys! Sofia needs to get ready now if you won't go out quietly then I'll force you out!" all the boys eyes widened and they all rushed out the door with their tails behind them the one thing I've learned is you never under estimate Alice Cullen she may be small but damn! She can be deadly! Soon enough it was just us girls in my room.

Oh yeah Esme prepared me with a new room, i love it! Two of the walls are lilac, the other two are cream, the carpet is fluffy cream colour with a large purple rug, there's a large dressing table, i have my own en suite bathroom, i have a Jacuzzi bath, steam shower, i have my own walk-in wardrobe thanks to Alice and Nessie, i have a large queen sized 4 poster bed, with purple and white bedding i have a large plasma screen TV above the bed, two side tables on either side of the bed and my own study desk, i just love it!. It's just bright and warm.

Soon enough i was being dragged by none other Anna and Sam they were under direct orders of Alice so i just didn't ask questions, it's just better that way. I was in my bathroom.

"Okay Sofie, Alice wants you to have a shower, Nessie and Lizzie are picking out your outfit, Leah has snuck away to be with EJ... as usual... HAHA, Rose will be up in a few minutes she's going to do your hair, me and Anna are going to do your makeup, guided by Alice of course, so no stress and no asking questions because you know we can't tell you" It really bugged me that everyone in this house knew what Masen was planning apart from me, i hate being kept in the dark, but i guess that's the mystery, but the way these girls were going on like it was a date or something... wait... is it? I mean i wouldn't object if it was but you know would have been nice for me to have a heads up. EUGH. I sighed heavily so then i gave my best puppy dog eyes and pout a trick i learnt off Lizzie, Sam and Anna were giggling until i heard the most scariest voice ever!

"SOFIA WILLIAMS! You are not trying to get information out of Sam and Anna, now get in the shower you're going to be late!" I squeaked, what? Alice is scary when she wants to be. Soon enough i was on my own in the bathroom i locked it, i put my dirty clothes in the washing basket i turned on the water in my shower, when you first see all the dials on the shower it looks majorly confusing but it's not! When i finally got the water to the temperature i wanted i instantly relaxed all my muscles i didn't realise how tense i was feeling, i was feeling really calm, i grabbed my favourite cherry shampoo, and put it all through my hair, mmm! Then I grabbed my favourite vanilla essence body wash I love that smell, 20 minutes later i switched off my shower and grabbed my bath robe, i put my hair in a wet bun, i didn't bother brushing it as rose was going to do it anyway.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face, i then grabbed a smaller towel out of my small cupboard and wrapped it around my tangly wet hair, i unlocked the bathroom door, the TV was on, Nessie and Lizzie were arguing over colours i couldn't help but giggle, Rose was sitting on my bed, she was just so... beautiful!, Sam and Anna were setting out all the makeup on the dressing table the hot curling irons were resting ready to be used the hair dryer was beside it as well, suddenly i felt two cold hands drag me towards the dressing table Alice!.

"Just relax Sofie! We will be done in no time... well when i say no time i mean at least 3 hours!" WHAT?! 3 hours?! ARGH this is torture, Lizzie was stood by my side giving me a smile that said i know how you feel, Nessie and Lizzie finally sorted my outfit and left, it was just Rose, Alice, Sam and Anna in the room, Rose unwrapped the towel off my head and pulled the hair band out my hair, my hair was still soaked, she brushed my hair and started to dry my hair with the hair dryer, with me being half vampire my hair didn't take long to dry, i was watching Rose with Awe through the mirror, as she noticed i was staring she smiled sweetly at me, me and Rose have gotten close she's like a best friend and a sister wrapped into one, i told her how i felt and she was so happy.

"How are you feeling Sofie?" Rose was talking calmly to me knowing i was feeling quite nervous It's only masen! And yet i yearn to see his beautiful face, that side smile that i can't help feel that was only made for me!, the way he wraps his arms around me at night, the cute things he whispers in my ear when he thinks i'm sleeping, it feels like i haven't seen him for months instead of just half a day, i just miss his goofy faces he pulls that just make me laugh, yep! I admit it! I have fallen for Masen Jemmett Cullen! I can't help it!, i'm still not sure if he feels the same way but.. Well.. Maybe i can tell him how i feel today. I smiled but then i realised i haven't answered Rose's question.

"Just a little nervous, god knows what masen's planned for me, and when it comes to Masen planning something you just don't know what you're going to do" All the girls were giggling i was laughing a long with them, there was no more conversation after that Anna, Sam and Alice were doing my makeup it was quite hard to talk, when the girls was done i was just taken aback of who that stranger was in the mirror, I have never worn makeup as i don't know how to put it on but.. for the first time i actually felt beautiful i was wearing a bronze blusher on my cheeks, i had mascara and eyeliner on my eyes i had golden and brown eye shadow with a neutral toned lip gloss, my hair was half up half down with big, loose curls, i was just so fixed in the mirror i just couldn't believe it was me, i turned to look at the girls, everyone just started screaming which deafened me, Alice was bouncing up and down in one spot and clapped her hands, Sam and Anna just stood froze in shock, rose gave me a hug.

"Sofie you look amazing!" I appreciated the girl's efforts i really did so i pulled them all into a group hug they were all laughing and wrapped arms around each other. "Thank you so much guys i appreciate it" They all said in unison. "You're welcome Sofie" the door then suddenly burst open with Nessie and Lizzie with a full on pout and hands on their hips i giggled.

"Hey! We helped too! And Sofie you look HOT! Masen is going to drool!" I started to blush but i ran to them and gave them both tight hugs. "Thanks Ness, Thanks Lizz love you guys!" They were giggling but nodded.

I was then being dragged again apparently it was now 3.00pm and Masen was going to be here in 30 minutes so i had to get changed, i gasped when i saw the outfit it was gorgeous, though Lizzie hates shopping and Nessie has just a major passion for fashion just like her aunt they really outdid themselves since the weather was very warm today i was given a very cute white mini dress that came a couple of inches above the knee, brown, ballerina flat shoes, with a brown leather jacket with a matching gold belt and gold jewellery, it was a really cute outfit, soon enough i was changed and just gasped when i saw myself in the mirror i was just happy that all the girls helped me look like... well... this! I smiled then i heard Alice call me down i looked at the gold watch that Alice got me and it was 3.30, i should be going now.

When i walked down the stairs i didn't take notice of everybody around me, i thanked the compliments but my eyes were stuck on the person that i haven't saw for nearly a day, it does sound really cheesy when i put it like that but when you develop these kind of feelings for somebody then it just seems like a day without that person you care about it seems like a whole year to you, strange i know, Masen had all the guys around him but his eyes were fixed on me, he gave me my favourite side smile, it was funny though cause we sort of matched... this is Alice's doing, Masen looked really... good! His hair didn't need doing as it was already sort of spiked, just how i like it the sun was shining so i could see the mahogany brown tint in his dark bronze hair, he was wearing a white shirt with brown lining on the shirt i liked the fact that you could see his muscles through it, he wore dark jeans and brown shoes.

I was just so fixated by his looks that i realised i was staring at him... well drooling i started to blush as everyone was starting to notice, alice finally spoke. "Well... Sofie what do you think?" Alice was expecting an answer which i had no idea for, Edward started to chuckle i was just so confused so Edward answered for me. "Alice... Sofie hasn't been listening she's been... pretty occupied" I gasped then playfully glared at Edward and he chuckled and gave me his crooked smile.. that's where lizzie gets her smile from then. "EDWARD!".

Alice started to pout playfully everyone laughed and shook their heads, me and masen gave everyone a hug and told them we'd see them later, Nessie and all the girls wanted details, of course! As me and Mase made our way to his car, he opened the door for me.. Such a gentleman and me having no clue where were actually going i wasn't sure if i was overdressed or.. What! I looked at masen at the exact same time as him and we both just smiled at each other.

"You look beautiful Sofie, i haven't been able to keep my eyes off of you" I blushed and suddenly grabbed his hand, i missed that smile, i missed his touch! I was happy now.

"Thanks Mase, you look very dashing yourself if i must say!" It was Masen's turn to blush i couldn't help but chuckle. "Thanks now do you want to know where i'm taking you?" My eyes widened i shook my head so fast that i thought my head was to come off my shoulders Mase smiled evilly.

"Well too bad it's a surprise; i just hope it all goes well. By the way... this is..Um my way of... taking you out on a date.. But i mean if you wanted to?... i don't know.. Um or if you preferred just going out as friends... i'll be more than happy DAMMNIT WHY IS IT SO HARD TO TALK TO YOU!" I smiled, wow Masen is really nervous but I'd be more than happy to go on a date with him, my feelings are just too deep to be just friends and i'm sure he's lying.

"Masen.. Calm down i'm sure it will be perfect, just relax okay! I don't care where i am just as long as your here with me!, i don't care about all the fancy shmancy stuff, i mean I'd be happy to just watch a movie with you and think it was the best day of my life" Masen looked really shocked but i wasn't ashamed i meant every word i just hope this hasn't complicated things but from what i can gather this just made Masen happy he grabbed my hand and kissed it and started the engine.

Finally we were in perfect silence there didn't have to be conversation, the only sound that was floating around the car was Masen's songs at the moment Clair de Lune- Debussy was playing a loud it was just such a beautiful piece of music, me and Masen were exchanging smiles every now and then and i could see he was growing more and more nervous, then i started thinking where we was going, at the moment forest was all we could see we were on a small trail until we had to stop and walk the rest of the way we didn't have to worry about the car getting stolen the area we was in was secluded.

I was grabbing onto Masen's arm careful to not fall, because i can be quite clumsy now and again, Masen was guiding us through the forest we wasn't running we were taking our time and just taking everything that nature had to offer us, the sun was beaming and mine and Masen's skin was glowing which just enhanced on Masen's beauty i gasped a bit he just looked... beautiful, we didn't talk for a while until Masen broke the silence with his dazzling, beautiful voice.

"Were here!" Masen grabbed my hand and i gasped so much! I have never seen so much beauty i was standing in a meadow there were rare flowers growing, there was a stream not far it was just so... beautiful! I turned to look at Masen who was just smiling.

"Masen, WOW, this place is so beautiful! Where on earth did you find this place?"

"Actually i wasn't the one that found this place... my father did, when he moved from Alaska and he was the one that was on his own... he stumbled across this place and used it as he getaway hide outs, but when he met my mother... it sort of became their meadow and when me and my brother and sisters were young they used to take us here and play.. i haven't been here for a while but... i spoke to Alice and she said she saw a vision of us here... Do you like it?" Are you kidding me! I love it!.

"Mase. It's perfect thank you for bringing me here!" Masen smiled, exhaled really loudly and nodded. "You're welcome i'm glad you like it... oh and with my mom and grandma's help they toke the liberty of preparing us a picnic hamper, as I'm aware you haven't eaten" As soon as he said that my stomach started to growl which caused us both to laugh.

"Does that answer your question?" i raised my eyebrows and i giggled again, the picnic hamper was full of lots of goodies that Esme and Bella prepared, there was Macaroni and Cheese, there were two bottles full of blood and some chocolate brownies with a tub of chocolate ice-cream. Masen had laid out a blanket with the picnic hamper on it, me and masen shared everything out equally and started eating, this date was just perfect, in the middle of eating Masen spoke up.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier?" i was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what you said in the car, about you not caring where you are as long as your with me, did you mean that?" A smile crept onto my face i could see worry and hope in his eyes.

"Yeah! I meant every word, over the last couple of days things have changed dramatically, i'm going to be honest i went from hating you to... really liking you... we have a lot of things in common, our personalities are just so alike, but as i said before i wouldn't care where i am, as long as i'm with you then it doesn't matter but i do appreciate you taking me here, this is really personal and i'm glad that you shared this with me." Masen looked relieved and happy, i'm glad he's happy when he's happy i'm happy and that's the god honest truth.

"I'm really glad that you feel that way, Sofie... i really am, and you are a really an amazing girl. I admit from the first time i saw you in chemistry.. i was stunned, i never taken an interest in any girl but you! I was just so taken aback by you, i thought you were the most beautiful girl i have ever seen, just within the space of 5 minutes of talking to you, i had become so infatuated by you and when the accident happen just made me realise just.. how much you mean to me.

what i'm trying to say is Sofie... that i... love you.. If you don't feel the same i understand but i just cant ignore how strong my feelings are for you-" I didn't know what happened but i just kissed him! My heart was kicked up a few notches i could taste him on my lips, we were moving in perfect sync, my lips fit into his perfectly Masen had stopped with his babbling and had pulled me tighter we finally got some air, i blushed crimson.

"I-I i'm sorry i didn't know what happened but i was just so happy that you felt the same way-." Masen Chuckled really loud. "So you decided to attack my lips?" this only caused me to blush even more, Masen stroked my cheeks from where my cheeks were burning.

"It's okay Sofie, i know i should have told you, but i was just so scared that you may not have felt the same way but i just needed to tell you how i felt before i did something stupid" I understood and nodded.

"I understand, i'm glad you told me.. so what does this mean?" Masen pretended to think and smiled, he pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair and inhaled in my scent.

"This means my dear little Sofie that i am yours... if you will have me?" I couldn't think of anything better, i turned around kissed his cheek and nodded. "Masen Cullen of course you silly half vampire!" this caused us both to laugh, i turned back around and i leaned the back of my head on his chest, i just let out a sigh of bliss, listening to his thrumming heartbeat, my life couldn't get any better than this, i have a boyfriend, a family that loves me and who i love dearly and friends i would seriously die for. What else could i possibly need?

I wasn't sure how long me and mase were sat like this for, but the sun was setting and it was starting to get dark me and mase were lying down on the blanket the forest was quiet me and mase were just staring deep into each other's eyes, i was looking at his eyes closely his eyes were a very light brown and had very unusual gold flecks across his eyes, but that only added to his beauty, he was just a spit image of Edward but with darker hair and bulkier.

"I love your eyes, to me your eyes are your most dominant feature" I smiled, i loved my eyes too they were so unique and knowing nobody else had this specific eye colour which only made me feel more blessed.

"Thanks, i like your eyes to, the gold flecks in your eyes are really unusual but it only adds to your beauty..." I blushed as i realised what i said, but it's hard to not be honest he has this way of making people so comfortable around him it's just hard, Masen gave me the side smile i was dazed a little bit. "I see i have that effect on you to! HAHA" I smiled and pretended to not know what he was on about. "don't know what you mean" Suddenly i was swooped into Masen's arms it was so quick that i was a little bit dizzy.

"Don't pretend... i make you go all gooey don't i? My dad has that effect with my momma, so i know when someone is dazed when i see it" I couldn't help but laugh. "Even if you did so what?" I tried to sound like it wasn't that much of a big deal but trust me it was! He has a major effect on me that he doesn't know about.

But masen got so close to my face our lips were inches away from touching and my breath just hitched, which only caused him to prove his point. He pulled away which only caused me to pout. "Your teasing me!" Masen belted out a loud laugh. "Don't know what you mean!" now that's just not fair so i had to intervene and so i started to purr i could see his body shake a little bit OH so i'm not the only one who can be dazzled then. Masen turned to look at me i was inches away from his lips again i could feel his heart thump twice as fast as mine, he was trembling a bit i blew on his lips which caused him to shake.

But then i gave him an evil smile and jumped out of his arms and ran off into the forest back to the car i was laughing while running i heard a belted laugh and not long after Masen caught up with me he gave me an evil smile he tried to grab me but then i jumped up and started going through the trees i could hear his protests from below which only caused me to run faster.

Eventually when Masen got to the car where i was already waiting he started pouting like a little child. "That's not fair, you teased me!".

"HAHA! Awe. I'm sorry" Masen gave that evil smile again then i was suddenly moved forward and into his arms what the? Then i realised that Masen was controlling my mind! Two can play that game so i turned invisible i didn't cut off my scent but he started to panic.

"Sofie? What the? Where are you?" I didn't answer but i walked up behind him then i reappeared. "I'm over here!" which caused Masen to jump out of his hard skin i was on the floor laughing. "It's not funny, you scared me!"

"Well you shouldn't have tried to control my mind!" Masen rolled his eyes, then wrapped into a hug and started kissing my head. "Will that do? To prove I'm sorry" I shook my head. "Nope! Going to have to try harder than that" Masen then kissed my cheek. "What about that?" I smiled and shook my head again. "Nope" Masen then kissed my nose.

"Now?" I giggled and shook my head, "Nope try again" Masen then realised what i was saying so then he leaned down so then i tiptoed and we both kissed our scent was swirling around us, our lips were in perfect sync again, i wrapped my arms around his neck his arms were wrapped around my waist, mine and masen's hearts were strumming three times as fast, i could feel him smile but i wanted more, i didn't want to break the closeness and it was clear Masen didn't want to either but when we finally caught our breath.

"Come on! You've got to forgive me now! Actually i don't need to apologise for controlling my girlfriends mind for hugs!" It was ages that i was genuinely smiling, it has been so long that i forgot how to.. all my life i had been living in the dark and now since meeting masen, him taking care of me when i was at my most vulnerable, him holding me through the nights when i was scared of the nightmares him bringing me here on our first date, it was all because of him he's brought the smile i have on my face and i couldn't be more than grateful because he's shone the light, got rid of the darkness and now i feel confident enough to tell my family the truth and the whole truth about me.. Because i'll have masen there.

**~Authors Note~  
I apologize for not uploading chapters lately been working ****, I will try to upload 2 more chapters soon. I would appreciate some opinions and reviews from people **** I'm contemplating of making a sequel for Full Moon and I would like suggestions and ideas to help me improve for that one ****. I would also like to thank you to people that are taking time out to read my story I appreciate it ****. **


	10. The Truth & Reunited

**Masen (POV)**  
Though i did promise Sofie that I'd take her to my woodland on the border of Canada but i thought that maybe i could share one of my most special places that means a lot to me, i was just so happy that the date went well.. I'll have to thank everyone that helped, as i put the blanket and picnic basket in the car i opened the door to my Porsche for my new girlfriend.

I still can't believe she said yes, it's like i'm dreaming and i need to be pinched to wake up, for the first time in my life, i felt happy, i couldn't help to just smile, smile and mean it instead of it being forced. I was interrupted by my angel.

"What are you smiling about mase?" her beautiful voice sent shivers i cant believe she has this effect on me seriously!. "oh just thinking at how happy i am that you accepted to be my girlfriend" Sofia smiled and showed all her pearly white teeth. "Awe Mase, did you really think i would say no?" I blushed god! I am a man for god sake i shouldn't be blushing! But i smiled widely then i kissed her hand.

"Well i had a hunch that you wouldn't say no, but you just never know. And forgive me if this sounds i don't know cheesy but... for so long i have always felt the odd one out, i hated myself for as long as i can remember, i was living in the darkness for so long, full of hate and bitterness. I resented my brother and sisters that i always thought that i was incapable of love-" Sofia interrupted. "Masen you don't have to say this" No! I had to.

"No sofie i have to, its something that i've needed to get off my chest. As i was saying i always thought that i was incapable of love, i always thought that was beyond me don't get me wrong i love my family deeply, but this... this kind of love i feel now! I always thought that i wasn't able to obtain it. Never mind experience it. But you! Sofia Williams... have stumbled into my life and changed me.. made me capable of love, i am still keeping that vow that i will always protect you, no matter what! I love you!" Sofia had tears in her eyes that were ready to spill, I leaned down and pecked her on the lips her heart was thumping.

"I love you to Masen. I feel the same, and do you know what?. I think i'm ready to tell everyone the truth about me... i realise now that.. you all are willing to do anything to protect me.." I hugged her so tight, i didn't want to let her go, i was so happy that she wanted to tell everyone finally.

I finally kicked my baby into gear, i love my Porsche, conversation was quiet but mine and Sofia's hand was intertwined, though my big hand, covers her small petite hands it still fit, like as if she was meant to hold my hand, i enjoyed the peaceful silence, but that silence soon was interrupted my phone started to ring. Sofia pulled her hand away so that i could answer the phone i pulled the car to the side of the road.

it was my dad.

"Hey Dad"

**"Masen, Where are you?"  
**  
"Just driving back from the meadow, why? What's the matter?"

**"Oh okay, hurry back, we have some visitors and they are very anxious to meet both you and sofia." I looked back at Sofia who was just as confused as i was.  
**  
"Ohh Err... Okay? Be there in 5 minutes. Bye"

**"Bye!"**

I shut my phone and put it back in my pocket and carried on driving. Who would want to meet me and Sofia? This just doesn't make sense.

"Masen what's wrong?" Uh-oh! Sofia sounds worried, i reassured her by stroking her hand she seemed to calm down a little bit. "Nothing's wrong sweetheart just that my dad told me that there are some visitors that are very anxious to meet us." Sofia's mouth shaped into a perfect oh and settled back into the seat. "I wonder who it could be." I nodded "Yeah me too. But we'll see."

As i finally pulled in the garage at the mansion i saw a car that i didn't recognize but it looked slick, it was a Mercedes convertible compressor in black hum! Who could be here?. I opened the door for Sofia, we looked at each other, smiled i didn't want to move, but i knew we had to. I wrapped a protective arm around Sofia's waist and walked into our fate, i instantly smelled three scents but one smelt very similar to Sofia... how strange. Momma and Dad was by our side, they had massive smiles on their faces and were staring at Sofia.

"Uh momma?, Dad why are you staring at Sofia like that?" They chuckled. "sorry mase, thank god your back now Sofia there's some people here who really want to see you.. And you mase everyone is upstairs" Sofia started to look worried then she looked confused i think she can smell that scent as well. As we were up on the second floor and in the middle of the lounge area, Emmett and Rose were on the love seat, Alice and jasper were sat on one seat, grandma and grandpa were standing next to three people that i didn't recognize, there were two vampires and one vampire hybrid hold on what the hell is going on?.

The vampire hybrid was beautiful but not as much as Sofie she had long, honey blonde colored hair, she had the pale ivory skin, she had bright honey brown colored eyes. She looked very similar to Sofia strangely enough, the male vampire was tall equal height to Emmett, he had light brown hair and the famous gold topaz colored eyes. My eyes stuck on the female vampire, she... she had the same colored jet black hair as... Sofia... actually.. she looked exactly like Sofia... except she had amber colored eyes.. What is going on who are these people?.

i turned to Sofia and her eyes were fixed on all three of them... her heart was beating so fast that it could have beaten out of her chest she was shaking.. oh god! "Sofia! Are you okay?" Sofia finally snapped out of it and turned to look at me. I think she had the same thought as me, our grip with each other grew more tighter. Nobody wasn't saying anything for ages so i decided to break this awful silence.

I walked up beside my grandparents along with sofia and introduced myself. "Er.. Hi i wanted to formally introduce myself i am Masen Cullen, Bella and Edward's Son who do i have the pleasure in meeting?" that was polite even for me. The tall guy smiled and stuck his hand out we both shook hands. "Nice to meet you Masen, my name is Chris, this is my wife Lilly and this is our daughter Anna-Maria" Sofia then gasped.

"Chris... Anna-maria? What-what are you doing here? How did you find me?" She knows these people. Me and my family all looked each other confused. Sofia ran up to them and hugged them both i glanced at Lilly and she looked nervous and sad. Is she okay? I glanced at jasper and he knew as well.. he tried to calm her down which she did. Chris spoke.

"Yes it's us, we finally found you! We escaped as well..." Escaped? Escaped where?. Sofia gasped. "HOW! Does.. Does he know where you are?" they both shook their head Anna-Maria i think her name was spoke. "As far as we know he doesn't, it wasn't easy but listen Sofie... i want to introduce you to someone." Lilly looked at all of us with wide eyes, i looked at dad, he looked shocked and then happy.

_Dad what's going on?, who is she?_

Dad shook his head my guess is that he would want me to listen to this, Sofia turned back to stand by my side i wrapped and arm around her waist, everyone was quite shocked at this but my family were smiling at us as if to say they were happy. Then the woman spoke up, god she does look a lot like Sofia. "Sofia. i want to introduce myself. I'm Lilly. Lilly Williams. I-I'm your mother" everyone including me gasped, I snapped my head towards Sofia she looked.. Pale.. Very pale. I was getting worried but colour returned to her cheeks quickly.

"No! Y-you're lying! My mother... died, she died while holding me, Joham told me!" WHAT?! JOHAM?! All of my family gasped.

***HOLY FUCK! MASEN.! Sofia is Nahuel's sister.*-EJ  
**  
*I know bro! I don't get it!.*-Masen

Lilly stepped forward to comfort her, Sofia didn't move she didn't protest she just looked vulnerable. "Sweetie! That's what he wanted you to think! He's lied to both of us!" Sofia started to whimper, Lilly looked at me as if she was asking for permission to hold her i gave her a sad smile and nodded i unwrapped my arm from Sofia's waist i went up to Lilly and gave her a hug i whispered in her ear. 'Thank you, for being here' Lilly smiled and nodded.

i went and sat by my sisters. Nessie and Lizzie looked like they were about to cry so i grabbed both of their hands and started to calm them down. Lilly slowly approached Sofia and wrapped her arms around her. Sofia gripped on for dear life.

"i missed you so much mom! I've been dreaming for as long as i can remember to meet you I love you so much! W-why would he l-lie to me... i've wanted to meet you my whole life, why would he do this to me.? how are you alive? Where have you been? I'm sorry for all the questions." Sofia was in tears now there was nothing that me and my family could say until Lilly and Sofia explain everything to us so all we could do is listen.

"Oh honey, I love you to! Well because your father is psychotic he lied to both of us and hurt us for his own sick and twisted game, honey! I've wanted to meet you my whole life too. Okay Sofia I'm going to explain how I'm alive okay! And everything up to that point, i'm so sorry everyone, i will explain everything to you, and i take it you know who Joham is don't you?" Carlisle spoke in his professional tone.

"We haven't met him directly but we have met his son Nahuel, it was a time when a cousin of ours mistaken my grandchildren for immortal children, the Volturi threatened to kill us all. But with enough of my friends standing by my family we proved that my grandchildren aren't a threat my daughter and son Alice and Jasper disappeared seeking Nahuel when they finally found him he saved us all... he lightly mentioned Joham.. but as i said we haven't officially met him." Lilly nodded, everybody was wincing remembering that dark time, Lilly carried on, Chris was standing by her side protectively. Anna-Maria was sat beside us Nessie went and sat next to her and gave her a hug lizzie looked fragile she was crying i wiped a tear from her cheek i kissed her forehead while EJ came and sat next to me rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Okay Sofia. You are right i was close to death when i was giving birth to you, though i lost a mass amount of blood i still managed to pick you up and wrap you in my cardigan for warmth, the reason why i was in the forest in the first place was... well.. when i was human. I used to play my guitar in different bars, i was finishing a gig in the new bar Jukebox Joham grabbed me and... well.. he raped me! three weeks after i just knew i was pregnant with you, i realised that i needed to get away i thought your father was going to come after me and kill me so i moved to Toronto, i knew you wasn't a normal baby with the rapid growth and me drinking blood, but i still was determined to keep you, i knew you was good, pure, i only suffered bruises to the ribs,

so when i was giving birth to you i was in a middle of a hunt, when you were sleeping in my arms and i was close to death your father snatched you out of my arms, i named you Molly, but... your father named you Sofia. He left me there but came back minutes later he laughed at me and bite my neck, when i woke up from my transformation i was given humans to feed on,

i hated it the longer i refused to drink from humans the more my bloodlust had taken over, i wasn't sure where i was i was locked in solitary confinement there were no windows, just 4 blank walls i wasn't sure how long i was locked in there for, days, weeks, months, years even Joham checked up on me from time to time, to laugh at me, to taunt me, with Nahuel and Anna-Maria on his side i didn't do anything, Anna-Maria resents him, hates him even.

I asked if i could see you, your father just laughed in my face and refused. I had written you a letter, something for you to keep if i did die, to let you know how much i loved you, and how much i still do. He promised me that he would give you that letter, after that he left me in there again. Nahuel had checked on me also.

Joham came back telling me that he had given you that letter and came to give me a letter that you written, it said that you hated me, that you felt abandoned, and that you didn't want me to contact you anymore, i was... heartbroken Joham was just laughing at me saying how pathetic i was and left me.

my happiness and hope was ripped away and crushed which is why I didn't attempt to escape I felt like I didn't have a purpose, because if I did I would be all on my own wandering for eternity. I wasn't dead sweetie i was in that abandoned jail the whole time you were there. He had been keeping me prisoner. Because if he had let me go he thought that i would come and try and take you away. As you're the most important thing he needs for his plot." There was a major divide in our family all the women were crying especially my sisters they ran to Lilly and Sofia.

Sofia had literally broke down i also rushed over next to Sofia she clutched onto me, and just soaked my top with her tears, me and EJ were crying ourselves, Momma, Rose, Alice and Esme were with Lilly, what sort of sick twisted person would think that was funny to keep their daughter away from their mother and vice versa, my dad, Chris, Emmett, Jazz and Carlisle looked furious I was getting angry but there are a few questions that still remained. Anna-Maria spoke as well.

"Everyone what mom means by Sofia being important thing to his plot, you see Sofia has the ability to turn herself and any other person and object she touches invisible, alongside her able to cut off her own scent which makes it impossible to track her. When me, dad and mom were escaping, Chris searched his office and found a piece of paper explaining everything on what he's plotting, oh Alice you can see the future can't you?" everyone's eyes were wide especially Alice how the hell did she know that?.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Anna-Maria's face was serious. "Well i have the ability to copy other vampire's gift, and able to identify whose gift it belongs to and man! There are a lot of gifted members in this family, anyway well Alice am I correct that your confused on that army you see in your vision?" Everyone's head snapped towards her she didn't mention that to us. Alice nodded.

"Yeah, i see that tall, olive skinned man and I'm not sure if their hybrids." Anna-Maria nodded. "well what you see in that vision Alice is mine and Sofia's father Joham with all my brothers and sisters, Joham is planning to attack the whole of Washington in 5 months he is still recruiting new members 33 women so far have died well excluding Lilly, but i think he's found a new way to torment his children, since he enjoyed hurting Lilly and Sofia. the reason why he needed Sofia to join so much was of course because of her gift he's deluded himself into thinking he's creating a super race, he sees himself as a god, and please do not be fooled by him, he is very wild and he is strong you are not aware of the power he possess he is able to know what your weaknesses are and he can use that weakness against you" I don't think anyone could speak at this point. Emmett was the one to speak.

"Okay! Let's fight! Come on! This sick freak wants to attack the whole of Washington." I was willing to fight but it's Sofia's brothers and sisters. So i decided to answer Emmett.  
"Emmett i don't think that army is choosing to fight, they're being forced, think about it. If Lilly and Sofia have been through the emotional spiral think about what that sick bastard has done to the others. 33 women have been killed because of him, 33 children who have been deluded to thinking that they've killed their mothers, how would you feel if you was put into that situation?, they're probably scared, confused, if Sofia only managed to escape think about what he has said to others, he'd probably kill them. No! We need a proper strategy." Everyone looked at me in shock! WHAT i'm not all pranks and rebellion you know i do have brains! Have faith in me people.

Dad couldn't help but smile at that comment even granddad agreed with me. "yeah! Masen's right. We can't fight them, we need to think about this very carefully, Jake and his pack needs to know about this, and as hard for me to say this but.. The Volturi need to hear about this!" WHAT?! Is he crazy?! There were a ray of snarls and hisses my mom included. "Carlisle surely we can take them on without them! They'll just find an excuse to invite the quadruplets, Bella, Edward and Alice to join his coven" I agreed with Emmett this time, the Volturi claim to not be evil but i beg to differ.

"Look! We all know what the consequences will be if we don't notify them they would think we constructed this. We need back up either way they will know. And don't worry i'll have to explain to Aro that he cant use this as an excuse to invite Alice, Edward, Bella and the quadruplets to the coven, but after meeting you Sofia it wont surprise me if he invites you, Lilly and Anna-maria" I growled and stood in front of Sofia protectively if Aro even thinks about trying to get Sofia to his coven then a war will start!.

Jasper calmed me down, and i started to glare daggers at the floor. "Calm down son Aro wouldn't dare, but i can't help agree with you Carlisle either way the Volturi is going to find out and will most likely point the finger at us, we have no choice but to try and work with the enemy." I sighed my dad was right. Sofia placed a hand on my arm and smiled weakly.

"Okay! So what do we do now.?" I asked with no emotion in my voice but was still focused on Sofia. Alice answered. "We have 5 months to prepare, Carlisle you contact the Volturi i see them coming here in a months' time, so by then we are going to need to carry on as normal, We need to keep up appearances at school, Lilly, Chris, Anna-Maria where are you living at the moment?" everyone looked at them

Chris spoke for the first time in ages. "well we did live in Seattle but were just figuring out our next move." Grandma interjected straight after. "Well.. i have just recently renovated a small cottage 5 miles away from here. You can live there if you wish? Which means Sofia can live with you and will be living closer to Masen, Anna-Maria will be able to transfer schools with Sofia and the quadruplets" Grandma sounded hopeful and smiled that warm motherly smile, Anna-Maria squealed and sounded like she really wanted to, Lilly and Chris smiled and nodded.

"thank you so much Esme, Chris is thinking of opening up a gym, he trained when he was at the jail... do you think there's anywhere for him to open up this gym?" Everyone smiled i knew the perfect place it's old but when it's done up it will look awesome. "Hey Chris do you think me, Jazz and Eddie here could help you with this gym?" Dad gave a glare at Emmett if looks could kill Emmy would be dead!, Chris looked happy and nodded.

"Sure! Esme i think i'm going to need you with designing this gym. If that's okay with you?" grandma smiled and nodded. "I'd be delighted to, come with me to my office so we can discuss the design" Chris and my uncles and father disappeared; Rose, Alice, and momma were speaking with Lilly.

Which left Nessie, Lizzie, Me, Sofia, EJ and Anna-Maria to ourselves. Sofia smiled widely at Anna-Maria and gave her the tightest hug. "I missed you so much Annie! However you managed to escape i just want you to know that you are my sister.. i love you! We both got what we wanted didn't we.. a mother?" Sofia looked at Lilly with so much love! Anna-Maria smiled and nodded. I couldn't help but smile at them. Nessie and Lizzie were smiling; EJ was on the phone to Leah, telling her what's happened.

"I missed you to Sofie!, i agree! You are my sister. No sis not only did we gain a mother we gained a father! Chris, he's everything that a father should be." Sofia smiled. "Er.. Annie i'm not sure how to say this, but you've always been so close to Chris, you even mentioned that he's like a father to you.. but... i feel like Carlisle is more of a father to me. You know?" i looked up and saw Chris he didn't look upset he understood completely he was smiling, Sofia looked stunned.

"It's ok Sofie if that's how you feel then who am i to change your opinion. I am still willing to be there for you, i love you! Though you see me as a step-father i am still grateful and either way i will still treat you and love you like my own daughter" Seeing this just made me realise just how lucky i am! I have taken my parents for granted. I love them so much.

***OMG! I'm so happy for Sofia, she has her mother, step-father and sister back!*-Lizzie**

*I'm surprised that she said she sees grandpa as a father. But then again, he's grandpa, the very compassionate old soul he is!*-Nessie

*Yeah i agree, oh by the way bro! Congrats with you and Sofia, i know you two are together. I'm happy for you!*-EJ

*Yeah me too Liz!, well i don't think it completely shocked me, Chris is a nice guy considering he's a dangerous predator HA! And oh yeah thanks bro! Appreciate it!*-Mase

As EJ stopped talking Sofia was linked arms with Anna-Maria she looked really shy, looks like she's introducing us.

"Annie, I'd like you to meet the quadruplets, these are the biological children of Bella and Edward. This beautiful girl here is Renesmee, she's the oldest yeah her name is quite long so just call her Nessie, this here is Edward-Jacob but just call him EJ, this is my boyfriend Masen he's the third oldest, and this beautiful girl is Elizabeth but call her Lizzie, she's the youngest. Guys you can guess that this is my sister Anna-Maria, since she is transferring to our school would it be cool she hang out with us?" are you kidding! This is Sofia's sister how can we not have her hang out with us!. "Hi guys, yeah i mean if it's no trouble?"

Nessie and Lizzie went over to Anna-Maria and gave her a hug. "Annie of course your Sofia's sister were practically family!, wow this group is growing more and more ha!" Lizzie was just so energized and happy so was Nessie, i was happy either way, i walked over to Anna-Maria and gave her a hug. Sofia mouthed a thank you to me i winked and smiled at her. Me and EJ frowned i realised there's too many girls in this group were going to need more guys there's only Theo and Matt MAN! There's like 6 girls and 4 guys NO! The girls realised that me and EJ were frowning.

"guys what's wrong? why are you frowning?." I crossed my arms. "Because there's only 4 guys in this group and 6 girls too many! We need to recruit more guys! Humph" this only caused the girls to burst out laughing. We were then interrupted by Lilly, Momma, Rose and Alice.

"hey guys, what are you all laughing about?" wow that's the first time i've actually seen momma so talkative, usually she was quite shy. "Oh nothing momma Mase and EJ are being babies as they realised that there's more girls in our group now, they're wanting more male company in our group" this caused them to laugh me and EJ looked at each other.

"It's not funny! We really need more bros!" EJ was bouncing in his spot, god it wouldn't surprise me if he was Alice's love child! I feel sorry for Leah. "BRO! I realised something, Matt mentioned something about a few guys that want to hang out with us, he said something about us playing baseball sometime, you up for it?" YES! Maybe this won't be bad after all.. I smiled like a child while the girls all rolled their eyes.

"BOYS! Oh by the way girls, i'm thinking that we should all go shopping, don't worry Mase, EJ you're not included in this" Lizzie and Sofia's eyes widened in horror.

"Gee! Alice i'd love to come shopping with you but Edward and I have planned something, sorry" Alice just rolled her eyes at momma. Even Lizzie bailed so it was just Alice, rose, Lilly, Nessie, Sofia and Anna-Maria so much to my disappointment i realised they are going to be out all day tomorrow ugh! And also it's the bonfire tomorrow hopefully this shall be good knowing i'll have my girlfriend with me. Chris, grandma and grandpa and my uncles finally came back, i looked at the time it was now 10.00 pm it was getting late, Sofia gave Lilly and Chris a hug but it looked like Sofia needed to speak with Carlisle. Sofia has been through so much today, she has been finally reunited with her Sister and mother and her step-dad.

"Carlisle can i just say something?" Carlisle smiled adoringly. "Of course Sofia what is on your mind?" Sofia turned to me, looks like she needs me, I was by her side instantly i wrapped my arm around her waist again i whispered to her to be brave she nodded and smiled.

"Okay! Though you aren't my real father.. but i feel you're as good as Joham will ever be he isn't my father.. he doesn't even deserve the title! So i was just wondering... well..if i could call you my father... i've already explained to Chris that he's more of a father to my sister than me.. They have always been so close but i see you as a father figure would you mind?" Carlisle looked overjoyed everyone was smiling at her, grandma looked like she was about to cry with happiness.

"Sofia I will be honoured to be your father, i see you as one of my daughters. I really appreciate this." Sofia was crying happy tears and jumped into Carlisle's arms and hugged him! I turned to Lilly and she looked happy for her, like the loving mother she is. As she stopped hugging grandpa she turned to grandma.

"Esme even though i have my real mother back but i can't ignore the fact that you've been like a mother to me, i would be happy if you were my step-mother?" Esme's eyes shone she gave her a hug.

"Of course my darling, you are like a daughter to me! Are you okay with this Lilly?" Sofia turned to Lilly with pleading eyes, she couldn't refuse anyhow. "Of course whatever makes Sofia happy i'm happy to, i want to thank you for taking care of her, everyone. Oh darling are you to stay here for the night or do you want to come to our new home?" Sofia smiled and gave her a hug. And thought for a brief moment. I really want her to stay with me.

"Thank you mom, but tonight i'll stay here with masen i'll come home tomorrow" Lilly smiled and nodded, Nessie and Lizzie and EJ were talking to Anna-Maria right on cue me, sofie, and the rest of us hybrids were all yawning which caused everyone to laugh. "Bedtime for the half vampires i think!" We all started to glare at Emmett, sofia walked over to me and gave me a tight hug i buried my face in her hair smelling that intoxicating smell of vanilla and cherries. I started to think that maybe Anna-Maria could stay here too.. she could share a bed with one of my sisters... or both.

"Um.. Anna-Maria you can stay here with us for the night if you want?" Anna-Maria's eyes widened even Sofia's; i know it would make her happy. "Really? Thank you so much, i mean if that's ok with you mom?" Lilly looked at me as if to say thank you i smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing sweetheart i'll see you two tomorrow. Esme could you show me and Chris the way to the house if that's okay?" God Lilly sounds so similar to Sofia it's crazy. Lilly gave momma, Rose and Alice a hug as a matter of fact she hugged everybody Emmett picked her up and swung her around which was funny Chris tackled Emmett to the floor never have i saw that done in my life it was just funny cause Emmett didn't expect it well that knocked him off his high horse HAHA!. Nessie and Lizzie guided Anna-Maria to their room Nessie offered her some of her pyjamas to her, she was going to stay with Lizzie and Nessie while i was to stay with Sofie in her room, Momma and Dad gave us all a hug and kiss goodnight,

Sofia gave her sister a hug goodnight and my sisters, EJ hugged everyone and wished everyone good night and made his way to his room. Hand in hand Sofia and me were finally changed and in her bed we were both wrapped in each other's arms. Sofie looked deep into my eyes and smiled; she closed her eyes and exhaled deeply.

"Well today has been interesting hasn't it?" Sofie giggled softly. "I know! Today has certainly been very emotional, thank you for being with me Mase, it couldn't have been easy on you, having to listen to what my mom had to say.. I'm just still in complete shock that she's alive. She was right under my nose and i didn't even know." She doesn't have to apologise to me silly. "Sweetheart i told you i'll be here for you no matter what. But that is scary, i couldn't imagine what that must have been like for her, he isolated her for months he made her think that you hated her.. Hell he made you think she was dead! He is twisted!" Sofie didn't say anything but just nod.

"I agree, it will be nice to spend some time with my mother tomorrow even if it is shopping, i cant believe my sister is here, okay! She may not be my biological sister but she is as good as! She stuck by me when i was... in that place. I don't know what i could do without her, though she seems quiet once you get to know her she's like lizzie, alice and rose put together" i smiled. I'm glad my angel's happy she has everything she needs now. Knowing that everyone knows the plot she can finally relax and be herself now!

"Sofie! Do you still want to go to the bonfire... i figured we could use this as an opportunity to you know to just relax and have a good time with no worries?. Anna-Maria can come as well" Sofie's eyes beamed, "Yes that would be great, i'm sure she'll love it. Thanks for offering for her to stay here with us, you don't realise how much this means to her." I blushed a bit and smiled.

"No worries sofie she's your sister, i want her to feel comfortable around us! She's like one of my sisters that i have to protect you know.. like her dashing, good looking protector" I pulled a pout and did the big eyes which caused Sofia to laugh. "dashing yes, but awe that's sweet knowing she has her own personal bodyguard now, though she'd rather see someone she really cares about protecting her who is still in that place" Though i was joking i couldn't help but feel sorry for anna-maria knowing that her soul mate is at that place.

"oh.. really what's his name?"

"Zack, though there best friends, i have a hunch that they both really like each other there so great together, he's a vampire he's a cool kid, same age as us, he followed the animal blood diet, so i cant imagine how lonely she must feel now. Who knows maybe he's escaped as well and gone to look for her" I nodded, maybe me and my siblings can try and cheer anna-maria up tomorrow.

*Hey Guys you still awake?*-Mase

***Yeah, what's up mase?*-EJ**

*Yeah i'm awake*-Lizzie

*Me too*-Nessie

*Okay, i've just been speaking to Sofie, she told me that Anna-Maria had to leave her best friend behind at that jail... thingy... Sofie thinks that she may be feeling lonely this guy named Zack she really liked him, they may be sort of soul mates... maybe i don't know we can try and cheer her up tomorrow you know? Make her feel welcome!*-Mase

***Wow mase what's gotten into you! Maybe you're not a loss cause after all.*-Nessie**

*Oh HAR, HAR Hilarious, do you want to help me or what?*-Mase

***Sure i'm up for it*-EJ**

*Yeah count me in, Annie's a nice girl anyway what shall we do for her?, i know that were going shopping tomorrow do you think i don't know we hold some sort of.. get together.*-Lizzie

***WAIT isn't there a bonfire for us to go to? Maybe we could take her there, she'd love that, she can get to know Embry, Quil, Jake, Seth and Leah meet some of the imprints and Sam's pack, it will be fun!*-Nessie**

*Yeah this will be awesome bro! i'm sure lee-lee will be nice... if she's in a good mood.*-EJ

*When is she ever in a good mood?*-Lizzie

*hush it baby sis!*-EJ

*HAHAH! You can't blame me now sis.*-Mase

***Edward-Jacob you are going to be dead tomorrow!*-Lizzie**

*HAHA! EJ you better run for your life! I advise you to sleep with one eye open*-Nessie

*HAHAAH! I gotta see this tomorrow! Any who you lot have fun with your conversations, see you tomorrow love you all good night!*-Mase

***Night masen, love you to!*-EJ, Nessie, Lizzie**

When i was finished talking to my siblings i went to talk to my angel but i found her sound asleep she had curled up and buried her head in my chest, she wrapped an arm across my waist her hair was covering her face a bit so i pulled her beautiful long jet black hair out of her face, she shifted a bit and then again she was whispering saying how much she loved me, i couldn't stop staring at her, i was smiling, at how lucky i am, how lucky she is to be alive, as i gave one last look i kissed her firmly on the lips and drifted off to peaceful sleep with my sleeping beauty in my arms.


	11. Pillow War & Family Movie Night

**~Still In Masen's POV~**  
i was in peaceful slumber, the next morning seemed a little more dull as usual the rain was beating down but that didn't bother me as i awoke to the most beautiful face staring back at me, how long has she been awake?

"Morning sleepyhead!" My angel whispered to me, i smiled sleepily. "Morning beautiful how long have you been awake?" Sofie blushed slightly and moved a piece of my hair that had fallen on my face.

"Not long I'd say about 10 minutes but i couldn't help but watch you sleep, you just looked so peaceful, i did try to move but every time i did you clutched tighter to me. Not that i'm complaining I just found it funny." I chuckled, oops! I had a feeling she was trying to move i thought i was dreaming it. I let go of Sofia but she just grabbed my arms and wrapped them around her again, guess she doesn't want to move now, i really could get used to waking up like this.

But this peaceful moment didn't last long.

"Awe! How sweet look at you two!" my head hid into Sofia's neck she was laughing while i just growled did my sisters really have to pick this moment i didn't look as i just threw a pillow in their direction until i heard a smack.

"OW! MASEN! Why did you throw it at me!" my eyes shot open and turned to look i realised Anna-Maria got hit with the pillow she had a big smile on her face while my sisters were looking evilly at each other i knew what they were planning so i sprung up on the bed with a pillow in my hand sofia giggled and hid under the covers.

it all happened so fast Anna-Maria, Nessie and Lizzie all sprung toward me i controlled Anna-Maria's mind to hit Nessie with the pillow while i grabbed Lizzie and threw her over my shoulder she was struggling to get free she started to giggle, then i heard laughing and Squeaks i turned and seen Nessie and Anna-Maria drag Sofia out the bed, it was so funny EJ came bounding in the room i gave Lizzie to EJ he was helping me, Nessie focused her attention on me, we were both smiling evilly to each other she jumped straight for me i controlled her mind to run to her room which she did then i ran to Anna-Maria she was small so i picked her up over my shoulder and me and EJ ran to Lizzie's room and threw them both on the bed.

***HAHAH! Mase watch out i'm coming for you!*-Lizzie  
**  
*HAHA! Your going to have to catch me first baby sis!*-Mase

***I've got your back mase! Annie is probably getting Sofie again your going to have to try and get her! Ha ha!*-EJ  
**  
*As long as you have my back bro! I'll take care of my sisters you try and get sofie!*-Mase

Me and EJ were hiding in my room, i realised that my sisters and annie were hiding i could hear sofie in her room giggling shouting my name to save her! This has actually been the most fun i've had in ages.

Me and EJ crept by my door EJ was just excited adrenaline was cranked up a gear as i slowly twisted the doorknob i noticed nobody was outside the door, pillow in our hands we set to our mission to rescue my girlfriend i was soon joined with Jake and seth, they wanted to join, Leah thought it would be fun, so it was basically 3 boys on my side and one kick ass girl! Against 3 other girls ha! This is fun, Jake was to distract Nessie same with Seth and Lizzie, EJ and Leah have teamed up to distract Anna-Maria while i get sofie!.

Jake was the first to lead then out of nowhere Nessie came bounding out of nowhere she must have thought it was me but when she realised it was Jake, she squeaked and ran off Jake laughed and chased after her good one down, two to go. I looked back and EJ and Leah were trying to hold their laughter Seth was in front.

"Oh! Lizzie! Come here!" i heard a giggle coming from behind us, Lizzie tackled Leah and Ej on the floor, Leah burst out laughing and managed to hold down Lizzie while EJ was tickling her, Seth then grabbed lizzie and carried her over his shoulder, she screamed while Seth winked and ran off. Leah and EJ dusted themselves off and grabbed their pillow, this was really fun. Okay two girls down one more to go. Where is Annie.?

as i drawn near to Sofia's room i realised something just wasn't right so i listened very hard, i heard a scuffling sound and heavy breathing GOT YOU! I turned back to EJ and Leah i mouthed to them that Anna-Maria is in there they had evil smiles on their faces and nodded, but then there eyes widened

"MASE LOOK OUT!" Leah shouted i turned round and annie managed to tackle me to the ground she hit me with the pillow, she tried to get off me but i gripped onto her leg which caused her to drop i was in barrels of laughter at this point and Annie was laughing so much EJ & Leah ran over to us and both carried Annie away she was calling for sofia while giggling i didn't realise the door was open, and out came Sofia. She tripped over and landed on me. we were both laughing to the point where tears were coming out my eyes.

"You rescued me Mase!" i managed to keep my laughter under control, i smiled in triumph. "WA'HOO I'm undefeatable" I smiled my cocky smile but that didn't last long as a pillow hit my face i looked around in shock and it was sofie she had a cute, evil smile. Ooh! She's asking for it. "You asked for it Williams!" Sofia squeaked and ran down two flights of stairs and ran out the back yard where everyone else was, though it was pouring with rain we didn't care, i nearly got Sofia until Emmett and Jasper tried to grab a hold of me i dodged out the way but then was tackled to the floor AGAIN by my parents which we was all on the floor laughing everyone did a massive pile up!.

Even Alice and Rose was out in the rain my sisters jumped on top of momma and daddy but somehow they managed to grab a hold of Nessie and Lizzie and started tickling them they were screaming trying to get away. I slipped out of this pile up and there stood Jake, Seth and EJ they all were ready to try and take me down i had a cocky grin as i was ready to for this fight, Sofia jumped on my back which caused me to fall forward, everyone was in fits of laughter.

"Gosh Mase! I thought you were ''undefeatable'' we didn't even have to fight you, Sofie did it for us! HAHA better luck next time" i glared at my brother and the two goons! Sofia was giggling in my arms. "HAHA! Sorry mase! I just thought you could have given me a piggyback but if i'm this heavy then i shouldn't ask again" Clearly she was joking she's light as a feather.

"HAHA! I'll keep that in mind sofie!" Sofie gasped and playfully slapped my arm. We heard people clear their throats we both looked up and it was Lilly and Chris they had massive smiles on their faces with their hand stuck out offering to pick us up off the floor. We both smiled and grabbed their hands, Sofie then gave Lilly a hug.

"Morning mom, Morning Chris." I suddenly burst out laughing, they all looked at me with questionable look i pointed to sofie and soon Chris and Lilly understood why i was laughing, Sofie had twigs and leaves stuck in her hair and had mud on her face it was funny.

until then all my family and sisters had come over to where we were and were also laughing Emmett's booming laugh came present Sofie looked confused. "What's everyone laughing at?" I was laughing too much to even explain to her so Emmett answered for me.

"Didn't you know you love nature that much Sofie you have mud all over your face, twigs and leaves are stuck in your hair!" Lizzie walked over and pulled sofie in the reflection from the door and soon Sofie blushed and was laughing herself.

"AH! I look a mess! Aha!" at that time grandma laughed as she was inside and as she saw the state of us all. "look at the state of you all, Come on! Everyone inside get yourselves cleaned up I doubt there will be a shopping trip or bonfire today." Everybody looked at each other and gasped everyone was all muddy apart from Lilly and Chris but they were soaking wet from the rain. My sisters and Leah all dashed upstairs to get a shower, sofie and Annie went back with Chris and Lilly to their new house i gave Sofie a quick kiss as i was going to see her shortly, momma and daddy went back to the cottage and everyone else went back to their room including me!

to be honest that was the most fun i had in months, as i had the shower running and put all my dirty, wet clothes in the washing basket i managed to get all the leaves out my hair and all the twigs, except a few that refused to come out my hair, i growled as i had to pull my hair so i gave up and stepped into the shower, i used my favourite shampoo that smelled of peaches mm!.

Finally with the water running through my hair the small twigs fell out my hair. 10 minutes later i stepped out the shower feeling clean and refreshed i wrapped a towel around me and walked into my bedroom, i quietly walked over to my big Chester draws and picked out some boxer briefs, grey sweat pants, my plain black top and multi-coloured socks! Ha! I know! I have a thing for multicolour.

***Gosh that was so much fun! That was insane it went from you throwing a pillow at Annie to a major pillow war, ha!*-Lizzie**

*I know right*-Anna-Maria

*What the hell, Annie is that you?*-EJ

*Yeah, hello i can copy gifts remember? As quadruplets this is your group gift which I think is cool.*-Anna-Maria  
  
*This is just so weird! But yeah it was a really fun day, sorry for hitting you with a pillow Annie, i was trying to get my sisters i didn't realise you were in the doorway*-Mase

***HAHA! Mase don't worry about it, i got my own back remember hehe!*-Annie**

*Humph! Only cause i let you Annie! If i had known you were behind me you would have been on your ass!*-Mase

***Sorry bro! But Annie whooped your ass good! Hahah!*-EJ**

*yeah i whooped your ass good EJ! You didn't even know i was behind you!*-Lizzie

*Yeah because you're a midget sis!*-EJ  
  
*HAHAHAHAHAHA! Awesome comeback!*-Mase

i did look strange laughing on my own in my room. I heard a faint knock on my door "come in!" i wondered who was at my door and it was momma! I smiled her favourite smile.

"Hi momma what's up?" Momma gave me a hug and walked over to the small couch. "hi sweetheart, oh just thought I'd talk to you" I quickly sat down next to her, her mahogany long, brown hair was tied back in a messy ponytail, she was also in her sweats and a blue hoody, she didn't look sad or awkward or anything her topaz eyes were full of relief and happiness. I wrapped an arm around her, listening to Lilly's story has made me realise just how lucky i am to have my mother here.

"Momma. I love you so much, you know that right?" Momma looked at me with adoration in her eyes. "Of course i know, Mase, i should be the one saying how much i love you! After listening to what Lilly and Sofia had to go through it just made me realise how lucky me and your father are, i could have died giving birth to you 4 but here i am!, i am proud of the man you have become masen, she's changed you in so many ways, i'm happy for you, your smiling a genuine smile, your laughing without it being forced all these little things have changed you for the better, i'm proud of you!" I smiled and cuddled into my momma. I am so happy that she came and spoke to me.

"Thanks momma i love you to, i was thinking the same thing, yeah, she has, for the better i hope, it's strange it feels like i'm living a dream and i feel like at any moment i'm going to wake up, but then i realise that i'm not even asleep. I've never felt so happy in my life. I love her mom. I really do." Momma smiled she placed her hand on my face, i closed my eyes and opened them again.

"Believe me honey! You're not dreaming, anyway seeing as though shopping and the bonfire is cancelled i think Alice has organised a movie night for all of us, everyone is in the movie room, Sofie, Lil, Chris and Annie are going to be here soon! So come on you downstairs" I chuckled, though momma isn't a newborn anymore everyone is still surprised at how strong she is! Even dad hates the fact that he can get hurt by momma now! The amount of times Emmett still gets his ass kicked by momma has been so much that i lost count.

i teased momma and playfully saluted her. "Yes ma'am" Momma laughed her bell like laugh and shook her head, "Har, har! Come on downstairs!" my grin grew wide and gave momma a piggyback ride to the movie room, HA! Not really cause my momma didn't expect me to do that when i came bounding in the movie room, everyone was laughing because momma had awkwardly wrapped her hands around my eyes so it was a miracle that i didn't even break anything.

"Mase! Why are you giving momma a piggyback ride?" Nessie giggled sweetly. I smiled widely. "Because I thought I'd be the kind loving son and help his mother out! You know what they say about old age and everything." Everyone was in fits of laughter momma hit my arm... it flipping hurt. "OW! Mom that hurt!" I pouted like a child but momma just carried on laughing. I rubbed my arm where my momma punched me, dad walked behind momma and wrapped both his arms around her waist and started kissing her cheek.

"OKAY GUYS SERIOUSLY IM STANDING RIGHT HERE!" i made gagging sounds. Dad just chuckled. "Sorry son, but you two toke to long!" I was confused. "we was only 5 minutes dad?" Dad just chuckled. "Exactly 5 minutes is too long." I rolled my eyes and went to find a seat, the movie room was massive it was like you were in an actual theatre there was a massive projector screen, and loads of comfortable seats to sit at. I always sat at the back.

As Alice and Rose were picking out films well arguing Lilly and Chris walked in, granddad greeted them, yeah he's got a day off from the hospital, Sofie and Annie walked in, Annie greeted me and sat with my sisters, Jake, Seth and Leah. Sofie sat next to me her hair was in a messy ponytail; she had no makeup on which in all honesty i prefer her with none.

god she looks beautiful. Sofie had sat in a seat right next to me and wrapped her arms around me. "I missed you!" I smiled. "I missed you to sweetheart, hey! Did i tell you that you look so beautiful" We both chuckled. "What are we kids?" we were both using lines from when we spoke in chemistry. Talking of chemistry tomorrow is when we go back to school, EUGH! Oh well! It was fun while it lasted and to be honest I'm missing T-Bone. I noticed Sofia looked a little zoned out.

"Sofia are you okay? And tell me honestly" Sofia shook her head. "Nothing just merely thinking about what Annie said to me."

***is sofia okay mase? Annie is a bit zoned out*-Lizzie  
**  
*I'm just finding out now, Sofie is the same Liz*-Mase

"What did she say?" Sofie was getting fidgety, uh-oh! I think sofie saw the worry on my face she panicked. "Oh don't worry masen, it's not about you or anything i just feel sad for Annie, she really misses zack and i don't know what to do, if we try and contact him, Joham might use that as an advantage and maybe use zack as bait to get us back, you don't realise the power he has over everyone there he has the power to see your weakness he can use that weakness against you most of the time it works to his advantage.

i can't risk it but! I hate seeing Annie like this mase i don't know what to do" in a way i was relieved i thought she didn't want to be with me anymore but i did feel sad for Annie! It must be horrible so i grabbed Sofie's hand and walked over to where Annie was, she gave me a sad look while Sofie was confused for a brief moment.

"Annie Sofie just told me a bit about you and Zack, i can't imagine how you must feel but there's no doubt in my mind that he is thinking about you. You are considered family now! So if you ever need to talk to anyone, anyone at all, were all here, willing to help do not keep your emotions to yourself, it only changes you to a person you really don't want to be, that's coming from someone that knows.

Just so you know, you have me, my brother, my sisters, my parents, my aunts and uncles my grandparents, your parents, your sister. We are all here to help you Annie! We are family and we stick together no matter what!" After i finished my little speech Annie jumped into my arms she must have felt appreciated and accepted.

I didn't realise my whole family was listening, my parents in particular looked proud, Lilly and Chris mouthed me a thank you i smiled and nodded while i was comforting Annie, it was weird though she felt like one of my sisters, another one i want to protect, and i will! Always she's my girlfriend's sister! She's family.

As Annie finally managed to calm down she looked a bit embarrassed Sofie smiled at me proudly and walked towards her sister and gave her a massive hug. After Annie stopped whimpering she finally spoke.

"Thank you so much Masen, i must admit i did feel a little out of place, being here but i'm so glad that you feel like were family. Don't worry about me and Zack i'm sure he's fine, but i really do appreciate you telling me that.. Weirdly enough it's like your my protective older brother you know?" I smiled, I'm glad she feels the same way, i heard a couple of gasps which turned out to be my brother and sisters they playfully looked hurt, which caused everyone to laugh, especially Annie.

"Do you honestly think I'd forget you guys, you're like my brother and sisters as well! I love you all!" Suddenly out of nowhere Alice pulled her into a hug! Annie was just so shocked but she couldn't help but laugh.

"Alice let go of the poor girl! I don't think she can breathe!" Uncle Jasper had to pull her off Annie but everyone was just full of happiness. "We love you to Annie, is it okay we call you Annie?" Annie blushed badly. "Yeah, i don't mind you calling it me, besides i never had a nickname, i like it!" Sofie still had an arm wrapped around Annie she looking with so much adoration and happiness at her sister. It's the same face i pull when i look at my sisters. Speaking of my sisters where the hell did they disappeared to?.

"Um, where are Nessie and Lizzie?" Momma spoke up. "don't worry mase there with Jake and Seth they didn't want to watch a movie so they've gone down to La push they'll be back in an hour or two" I nodded everyone was all coupled up apart from Annie of course hum! If only i could find a way to get him out of there without Joham finding our location i'll need to talk to Alice later.

On one row there was grandpa, grandma, aunt Alice and Uncle jasper, then on the second row there was Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, Momma and Dad. on the other side on the first row was EJ, Leah, Annie, Sofie and Me. after a lot of arguments we all decided to watch my sisters keeper. As the film was starting Sofie was leaning into me, she was stroking my hands in smoothing circles, i was resting my chin on her shoulder, it was just heaven.

We were at the bit where the girl that had leukaemia was walking with the blanket on the beach, smiling at the warm sun, i think it was safe to say that i wasn't the only one that was crying even the big, all mighty Emmett was crying dry tears. Though i've never heard of this cancer as its clear only humans get it, but it just made me think, if i ever had children and they'd ever have to go through something like that i don't know what I'd do. I know it's not possible as they would be mostly vampire but if i was put into that situation i think i would just crumble. I could hear sniffles coming from my angel i whispered really quietly that only Sofie could hear. "You okay angel?" Sofie turned her head slightly and smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, i kissed her on the temple.

**Sofia's POV  
**Life.. such an amazing thing, life can be tough, life can have many advantages... it just depends on who you get to share them with... when i think back to how my life was when i was with my father in Canada which seems like a distant memory now.. like it never happened. I realised that they weren't my family. I didn't feel loved, i didn't feel protected, i didn't feel safe, and most of all i wasn't happy.

But now! My life couldn't have gone anymore sweeter, i feel reborn or something, i feel like I've seen the light for the first time and I'm seeing everything from a different perspective, no more do i have to run and live in fear, no more do i have to lie, to protect others, cause though i cannot hide what awaits me in 5 months' time, i know that I'm not doing it alone, i have a family, a proper family.

After months of guilt, pain and feeling unloved i finally have my mother back and she is alive!, i have a sister even if we aren't fully biologically related were half-sisters but still, i have gained another brother, two other sisters, best friends, i have gained a father, a proper father who loves all his children the same, the most compassionate, loving vampire i know! And i have gained a soul mate, who i am willing to spend the rest of eternity with. Masen Cullen. Without him i wouldn't have seen the light, i guess we had to go through something horrible to make us both realise that we were meant to be, i couldn't have found a better person to spend it with.

everything about him i love, from his gorgeous side smile, the way he wraps his arms around me at night that makes me feel safe, the little doses of affection, the way he acts childish if he's losing or i'm teasing him, the way his dark auburn hair shines in the sun showing brown tints, the same amount of love he has for his sisters and brother, just everything about him is perfect. I know it sounds cheesy but i've never felt this way about anybody. Never.

I really appreciated it when Bella and Edward thanked me saying that i have changed his son for the better, there's no doubt in my mind that Masen couldn't ask for better parents, they love each of their children so much, that it's intoxicating, the bond between them all is definitely unbreakable.

While i was wrapped in my protectors arms the film my sisters keeper was on, i wasn't the only one that was crying, literally everyone was crying... well the vamps were crying dry tears but poor masen and EJ were crying hard, Leah was crying but she was better at disguising it, when Mase asked me if i was okay! I couldn't control the tears, it just made me realise just how strong the girl's parents really are, they were willing to do anything to keep their child alive, i couldn't say how many other women who would willingly do that.

But then it made me realise that... maybe... i wouldn't mind having children someday.. but i don't think that's even possible, i think the female hybrids vampire side is frozen... which makes it the more sad. There would be no doubt in my mind that if i was able to have children Masen would be the father to my children.

when Masen asked me if i was okay, i don't think me mentioning children while his whole family was here would be the best idea so i just told a white lie. "I'm fine Mase just the movie is so sad. The parents are so brave! Though the mother is annoying and not listening to the children but i don't know how many mothers aside from ours who would willingly do anything like that!" it felt like Masen was smiling a bit i wasn't sure but i was still concentrating on the film.

"I think you'd be a great mother Sofie" My thrumming heart fluttered. Wait is he thinking about children as well? I smiled a little bit, i carried on stroking his hand that was wrapped around me, this seemed to calm Mase down. "Do you really think so mase?" "I know you would, you have a heart of pure gold, and you'd do anything to protect that child" Happy tears were threatening to fall, Masen is just so sweet. I heard a disappointing sigh though. "I think you'd make a great father masen... I really do!" Masen chuckled quietly.

"Thanks sweetheart" Masen pulled up our hands that were intertwined, i don't know how long i must have been fighting for but it was just getting harder and harder to stay awake, so in the end i just leaned into masen more and just let sleep consume me.

**Lizzie's POV  
**I did feel bad that i wasn't with my family watching whatever film they chosen to pick but i just haven't spent some quality time just me and Seth, Nessie felt the same way so we all decided to just go to first beach, everyone wanted to ride in my baby! My gorgeous grey Maserati! EE! I still can't get over the fact that i have this car.

"Damn Lizzie, i can't get over how slick your whip is! This car was supposed to be introduced in a couple months' time!" I slapped Jake's hand nobody touches my baby, Nessie growled slightly i rolled my eyes, while Seth was just laughing. "Hey! What was that for!" Jake was just smiling, he likes to think that he is undefeatable so he sets up these wind up games for me to retaliate but no matter how hard he tries he never gets a reaction out of me... most of the time ha ha!.

"Because Jacob i didn't want your big grubby fingers on my car, you'll put smudges on it!" Jake rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Elizabeth!" I gave him the death glare the last person meaning my oh so clever older brother Masen said my full name and let me tell you he learnt his lesson and never called it me again! He he!. It is hard to try and intimidate a werewolf especially if there twice your size... literally! Jake finds it hilarious!.

"Awe you should see yourself Lizzie you look so cute when you're trying to be intimidating!" Seth's beautiful voice captures my attention which causes me to blush DAMN! Why now! This really doesn't do me any favours! This only caused everyone to fall on the floor laughing.

***OMG sis that is hilarious!*-Nessie  
**  
*It's not funny! If it was the other way round you'd be in my position if Jake gave you a compliment ness so i don't think you're in no position to laugh at me!*-Lizzie

***yeah yeah! Whatever lizz, awe you and seth are just too cute, speaking of cute couples, Mase and Sofie are just so cute when there together don't you think?*-Nessie  
**  
*awe, well thanks ness, you and jake suit as well, but i agree, he couldn't have found a better match for Mase she's like a female version of him just a bit more shy and little bit more awkward than he is! But i think that's what makes them so cute. I do feel sorry for Annie though she really misses Zack, do you think.. i don't know we like try to find a way of contacting him that doesn't give away our location? I think that Annie would really appreciate this if we try and find him! I mean after all it's the least we can do. Annie is practically family! No harm in trying right?*-Lizzie

***Hum! I don't know lizz it sounds really risky i think we should consult with Alice first, see if we are successful, i don't want Joham and his army of hybrid children finding out where we live. But as you said there's no harm in trying and she's family, she will definitely appreciate it! I think she'd be more happier!*-Nessie  
**  
I nodded me and ness didn't realise the boys were trying to get our attention. "Dude! There having that weird quadruplet communication. Man you two look weird when you're talking to each other all you do is smile and stare at each other! It's quite freaky"

Me and Ness blush you see when we do have private conversations with each other we can't hear what other people are saying while we are talking, it's weird because we don't have to think when we're talking it's like you're talking out loud except your lips aren't moving, what's good about these conversation my dad can't hear them!.

"Sorry," Seth wrapped an arm around my waist just taking in my scent.. i really don't want to drive now, i think it would be quicker if the boys phased. "Guys, i don't want to sound like i'm being lazy but i really don't feel like driving i think it would be way quicker if you boys phased and we just sit on your backs i think we'd get to first beach faster. The boys high fived each other and nodded.. err.. were they waiting for us to say that or something.. i don't know... BOYS!

"Sure thing Liz" as we walked out the garage door me and ness raced ahead into the forest knowing for sure that this time we were going to win, we always left the boys for dust but somehow they always beat us. As we were approaching our usual spot me and Ness's speed quickened though i have more human traits i do sometimes get worn out a little more but it is rare that i do get out of breath!. But today me and ness's speed matched out of us masen is the second fastest in the family me and ness are on the same wave length as rose and Alice, EJ is has nearly the same speed as Jasper.

as we nearly approached our spot out of nowhere Jake and Seth in their wolf forms shot straight past us and beaten us. Always at this bit they over take us.. i swear they both cheat! "I swear you two cheat!" Seth barked like what seemed to be a laugh, i love the colour of his fur unlike Jake's Russet copper fur Seth has mixture of brown, white and black fur. Purposely though Jake walked over to me and started licking my face. "Ew! Jake cut it out! You're disgusting!" Jake pulled a really goofy grin.

Ness couldn't help but laugh, Seth started nudging me with his big nose he wanted me to climb on his back, he then looked at Jake and started to growl i rolled my eyes. "Jake stop teasing Seth i know you are so don't bother denying it!" I jumped onto Seth's back, i always love it when Seth carries me on his back the wind that whips through my hair is amazing!.

Ness finally got on Jake's back and both Jake and Seth zoomed in and out of the trees, i wasn't worried that we'd crash into the trees because even if we did we wouldn't get hurt the tree probably would though, Jake was a little bit ahead i was screaming to seth to go faster and soon enough Seth's speed increased and he literally flew straight past him.

i was screaming in a fun sense, i could get used to this... seriously! I realised that after 10 minutes we arrived in first beach the rain had stopped finally but the sun didn't come out.. as usual. Me and Nessie climbed off our boys back. Nessie got out 2 blankets, yep! We always take a blanket when we go here!.. i just like the soft material on my skin it's not to keep us warm.. just a comfort thing. Nessie handed me my purple blanket and we both sat down on the sand just staring out to sea the ocean was quiet a few crashes of waves but overall a peaceful silence, the smell of the salt in the air always burned the back of my throat but it didn't really hurt.

"I love coming here" Nessie's voice was soft and calm.. it always relaxes us when were here. "Me too. It's like our own slice of paradise.." we were soon joined by the boys i opened the blanket so Seth can be wrapped in it as well.. i know it's strange to wrap someone who's skin is like 108 degrees but seth makes the blanket warmer and it smells of him when i do take it to bed.

As Seth and me were wrapped in the blanket i was leaning on his shoulder while seth wrapped his ever so warm arms around my waist, nobody spoke a word, the most peaceful silence, the only sound we could hear was the beautiful waves i let out a satisfied sigh Seth's head moved looking at me, i smiled his favourite smile, Seth slowly leaned his head towards me, my heart was always beats 5 times as fast i always know what's going to happen and yet i turn all mushy.

When our lips finally met, the contrast of heat that flowed between the two of us was exhilarating, i put my hand on his cheek, my eyes were closed, me and seth were always slow, we never went over the top i mean yeah we've had a few make out sessions but nothing to over the top.. unlike my sister over there! As we needed oxygen to at least breath me and Seth's forehead were touching each other, Seth whispered so low that only i could hear.

"I love you Lizzie! I really do! You make me so happy! I'm so glad i imprinted on you!" I smiled brightly Seth is usually a little goof! But that's only part of his charm, he can be a really hopeless romantic sometimes, when he shows me affection it's deep, that's one of the reasons why i love him. There's a long list which i don't think I'd want to go down! I think when my momma first found out that Seth imprinted on me she wasn't entirely mad, because i think it was because she was already close with him.

I think when Jake told her he imprinted on Nessie she was just about getting used to the idea but the idiot! Had to say her nickname and she just wanted to kill him. Ha! In my opinion it was quite funny! But i did cry when my Seth got hurt! I think i was crying for ages, like seriously proper belting the tears out it took my family ages to calm me down.

But the one thing i am certain is that there's nobody else that i'd want to be with. Without Seth i'm no-one i can be a really reserved person when i want to be but when i'm with Seth i'm so outgoing, i can be a right goof myself. No Seth and me were meant to be together... for eternity. If it was possible and if my momma and dad would ever let me.. i think i would consider getting married to this boy, or maybe if it's possible to have children with him.. but i highly doubt it if we've stopped aging!

***Awe did you just say that you'd get married to Seth?*-Nessie  
**  
*Yeah ness! Seth means so much to me! but i just don't think momma and especially daddy would ever allow it!, you know how protective he is.. Especially Mase i think he'd go haywire if Seth ever proposed. But I'd still marry him even if they tried to forbid me! i'd get married in Vegas if I had too!*-Lizzie

***HAHA! Whoa slow down Liz how can you already be thinking about marriage and children.. then again i'm the one to talk i've definitely thought about it... but.. who knows let's just enjoy the time we have with our goons! Haha! If they propose then well we'd have to cross that bridge when we come to it!*-Nessie  
**  
*Nessie always full of wisdom aren't you Hahah! But yeah true sissy enjoy eating Jake's mouth!*-Lizzie

"LIZZIE! No way you just said that to me!" I smiled evilly. "Come on ness you know it's true!" Nessie crossed her arms and huffed. "Whatever!" Jake and Seth looked confused. "Are we missing something here?" Me and Nessie's eyes went wide i don't think we should tell them about this conversation. Nessie quickly interjected. "Oh err... nothing never mind, just lizzie being lizzie!" I beamed proudly which caused Jake and Seth to laugh. When i looked at the time i realised that it was getting late, daddy and momma are going to get worried.

"Guys... it's getting late. You know how worried momma and daddy get!" Jake and Seth groaned like babies me and ness giggled. "come on! Your our ride home remember?!" after 5 minutes off protests from the boys they finally phased and toke us home, i don't know how but i ended up falling asleep on Seth's back, the next thing i knew i felt two cold hands wrap around me and i felt the warmness of me being put to bed.

I think it was my daddy, as he bent over and kissed my forehead. "Good night angel! Love you!" my eyes were still shut but i weakly spoke. "Goodnight daddy love you too!" and I finally drifted into the most peaceful sleep. 


	12. First Day Back Of School

**Masen's POV  
**As the alarm on my phone was buzzing, i didn't like the fact that i didn't have my angel in my arms today, i was back at the cottage while Sofie went back to her new house, i got to tell you grandma really outdid herself, the cottage that the Williams live at is quite similar to ours except the fact that it is quite smaller but there is more garage space, the outside the walls are very warm, yellow with a large oval shaped door the outside window frames were the same colour as the door. It was just beautiful.

i didn't have a chance to look inside i only dropped Sofie off at her house with Lilly and Chris of course, momma and daddy knew the way back to our cottage which was literally a 5 minute run from mine to theirs which is perfect. As i groggily got out my bed my aunt Alice just walked in casually, sorting out my clothes. "Morning Mase don't mind me just sorting out your clothes, oo! Can i spike your hair today, Sofie will love it!" WHAT! It's bad enough she used that with EJ there's no way on this earth she is putting sticky muck in my hair!.

I could hear dad laughing downstairs, no doubt about my comment. "Alice as much as i love you but nobody and i mean NOBODY touches the hair! I am not having sticky muck in my hair! Sofie likes my hair the way it is!" Alice pulled her famous puppy eyes. I swear one of my gifts is resisting the puppy dog eyes and pout i don't know why people give in so easily it has no effect on me at all!.

"Aunty! No pouting!" I started talking like a child and my brother, sisters and my parents were all laughing, Alice just rolled her eyes. " FINE! Have it your way mase! But one day i will put gel in that hair of yours!" PFFT! Yeah when that day comes i am superman!. "Alice you already have EJ why do you need me?" Funny enough EJ started protesting next door. Which gave Alice an idea? Oops! Sorry bro ha-ha! Oh well least i got out of it.!.

When Alice had finally picked out my outfit, which consisted of my favourite pair of dark jeans, a grey v neck t shirt, black cardigan with my black toms. I groggily did my morning routine, when i finally finished brushing my teeth i realised i forgot to tell my siblings about the talent show. Since there has been a lot of stuff that has happened i forgot.

*Hey guys... what would you say if i told our music teacher Mrs. Johnson that i entered you all in the talent show?*-Mase

***WHAT!? Masen you decided to tell us now! Near enough 2 days before the show! How long ago did you say yes to Mrs. Johnson? Ooooh! I really don't want to do this!*-Lizzie  
**  
*Sorry, it sort of slipped my mind, with the car accident, the date, sofie meeting her family and everything else.. i just remembered now! Come on! I think it would be fun, show off our musical talent, i mean what's the point of us playing instrument if were playing to ourselves?*-Mase

***Yeah mase is right, i don't think it's that bad! I can't wait now! There's a lot of music i want to play.. Great now I'm going to have to make decisions!*-EJ  
**  
***I guess it's not so bad! Omg! Mase you and Sofie should definitely perform a song together i mean you both write your own music and play guitar with both of you i bet you two can come up with such a wicked song!*-Nessie  
**  
*You know i forgot that she played guitar yeah I'll talk to her later on! I'm sure she'll be cool with it!*-Mase

I sort of zoned out after them lot talking about outfits and blah blah blah! I just want to see Sofie. I was now changed into the clothes that Alice set out for me, i never bothered with my bed hair! Cause no matter what i do with it, it always stays the same!. EJ doesn't have the same problem.. Lucky! He can do whatever he likes with his.!

As i made my way down the stairs again i hear EJ's protests with him using the gel, i couldn't help but laugh, momma was in the kitchen making breakfast, Nessie had not long come down she was listening to her iPod. While dad was out for another hunt. "Morning Momma!" Momma turned around smiled her warm smile and gave me a hug. "Morning sweetheart, you hungry?" for some reason i wasn't hungry.. Great! I need to hunt! I really didn't want to get blood stained on my clothes so i went into the fridge where dad stores animal blood in! Yeah whenever in a situation like this dad always stores animal blood.

"No thanks momma I'm just thirsty" As i got out 2 bottles of blood momma nodded and carried on making breakfast for my brother and baby sister. Not long after they all were barging down the stairs. "EJ! I nearly fell down the stairs you idiot!" I heard Lizzie growl oh here we go. "So even if you did fall Liz you wouldn't get hurt... that bad anyway!" This caused me and Ness to giggle Momma just chuckled while rolling her eyes. "Liz don't you dare jump your brother i've not long cleaned the house, breakfast is ready!" a massive grin was chaste on my face as they both soon enough entered into the kitchen they both were blushing badly.

Me and Nessie couldn't help but giggle which caused both of them to glare at us. "You two finished?" EJ gave me a look as if to say shut up! I just smiled even more. "Shut it Masey!" I glared at him back. "Whatever Edward-Jacob!" EJ hated it when anybody called him by his full name, i think he wanted to change it at one point but then felt bad on why momma named him that but he still rather have everyone call him EJ. "You are so going to pay Masen!" I smiled cockily, as i knew momma wouldn't let that happen, i can be quite the mommy's boy so i faked pretending to be scared and ran behind momma even though she's way shorter than me but i know momma would still kick ass.

"Momma help me! EJ said he's going to hurt me!" I smiled evilly behind momma which caused Nessie and Lizzie to roll on the floor laughing while EJ just smiled just as evilly back. He muttered something under his breath but i only managed to catch what he said and he said 'momma's boy' which caused me to laugh out loud everyone started to stare at me like i was crazy.

"What's funny mase?" after i had managed to calm down i explained to my sisters and momma. "oh nothing just laughing at what EJ just muttered under his breath he called me momma's boy" Everyone including EJ were laughing and smiling. Momma had the biggest smile of all and seemed happy she wrapped her arms around my waist in a motherly gesture and i couldn't help but laugh knowing that it was true. "Of course you are!" EJ faked looking hurt.

"HEY! I'm a momma's boy too!" HE started giving momma the puppy dog eyes, which caused momma to laugh her bell like laugh and 2 seconds after she was wrapping her arms around EJ around his chest seeing as though he was sitting at the kitchen table. "Your both my special boys!". Nessie and Lizzie was about to start when dad burst through the door and hurriedly picked up Ness and Lizz with one swoop and carried them over his shoulder, they were screaming in delight.

"HEHE Dad put me down!" Nessie was giggling, Dad chuckled loudly me and EJ and Momma were in hysterics watching Nessie and Lizzie trying to squirm out of dad's grip which is impossible as vampires are immensely strong! As much as they were both kicking their legs dad didn't budge then dad somehow managed to get them on the floor and pinned them and started to tickle them. He then spoke in his usual soft velvet voice which would make any human girl swoon. "You are my special girls. Even if you were a 100 years old, or 500 years old you will always be my baby girls!" This made the girls tear up. As they both said at the exact same time. "We love you daddy!" they sat up and hugged dad.

As cute as this moment was me and EJ smiled evilly and we both had the same idea in mind we both ran and tried to tackle dad on the floor though as we thought he didn't expect it but us stupidly forgot that dad was a mind reader so he knew that we planned this and he soon got up and moved out the way in one movement which caused us to nearly break through the back door. But at the same time dad pulled me and EJ into his embrace us 3 were all laughing and hugged him! "Didn't think I'd forget about my boys did you?" EJ was buried deep on dad's chest he was more of a daddy's boy which i muttered under my breath which caused EJ to glare and dad to laugh.

"Na the way i see it you saved the best til last!" which caused a lot of protests by my sisters which caused momma and everyone else to laugh but then dad responded. "Mase stop winding up your sisters, me and your mother love you all equally there are no favourites the way we see it we are blessed with 4 beautiful children 2 strong, beautiful daughters and 2 strong handsome sons!" I beamed proudly but dad had more to say. "That are going to be late for school if we all don't hurry up, everybody is going to be meeting us at the school, oh and the Williams sisters are going to be here very shortly they thought it would be better to follow us to school"

We all nodded, as usual Momma and dad are going to go in dad's silver Volvo god he has an Aston martin and yet he takes that thing! Which dad looked at me with an eyebrow up DAMN! I keep forgetting that he can hear me! i huffed but then me and my siblings all agreed that it's easier if we take one of our cars today, we decided it as a rotor only on the Friday we all take our cars separately but we decided as the oldest is Nessie we should all take her car, Rosalie made some major modifications and managed to make the car have backseats it's a bit of a tight squeeze but nobody complains…. Much.

**Renesmee's POV  
**As soon as my idiot of brothers decided to stop joking around we all agreed that since i'm the oldest that i get to take my car on Mondays! OH YEAH! As everyone started to pile in my car, i made sure that i got my White Prada bag that has all my stuff for school. I love the outfit that Alice put together for me, i was wearing the most tightest pair of black skinny jeans with a cream chiffon sheer one shouldered top with a black leather jacket to go and some gorgeous pair of white little heels as it's only school and without my dad objecting saying i look like i'm going to a party.

My hair was in a big long messy ponytail with my side fringe perfectly sifted across my forehead the only makeup that was applied on was black mascara that brought out my bright, chocolate brown eyes, a bit of bronze to add colour to my face, gold and brown smoky coloured eye shadow and a little bit of neutral pale colour lip-gloss

Satisfied i noticed my phone was buzzing but i didn't have time to look as two slightly cooler pair of hands were placed on my shoulders, which can only either be my brother or sister. I looked up and it was Liz. "Come on Ness momma and daddy and the two goons are getting impatient were going to be late at this rate" I giggled and nodded.

I noticed that Lizzie was wearing the same outfit as me but the blouse was in a different colour and the shoes she was wearing it in yellow which surprised me because she never really likes wearing bright colours, but i could see why alice chose it, it made her hair look more lighter, as if it could get any lighter Lizzie's hair is like the lightest brown with a bronze tint and yet it made it just that bit lighter, her hair was all in big soft waves, strangely enough the top matched with her skin tone though she is quite pale, but she has more human traits than us so her skin tone is not as pale but it's not noticeable so it really suits her.

I didn't realise i was in complete awe lizzie was looking a little insecure. "Uh you okay ness?" I shook my head vigoursly. "Oh sorry i was just stunned at how that colour suits you, i would never have thought you would have worn such a bright colour seeing as though you don't like being centre of attention" Lizzie blushed and thanked me on my comment.

Eventually after some major protests that were coming from my brothers and parents i apologised and within 3 minutes flat we were at school, Sofie and Annie were behind us i got to say if i thought Sofie's car was beautiful before though it's the same car but in Black i still thought it was so gorgeous omg!, i don't know what all the panic was about though as we were still quite early the parking lot was little busy but not major i'd say we had 10 minutes left to spare, i parked next to rose's red BMW, which i couldn't help but notice all the boys were drooling over, for the past few days it has been the same with me and my siblings aside from Mase and Sofie we get the stares as we get out the car.

"Come on hurry up ness we're suffocating back here "I rolled my eyes my brothers can be so over dramatic at times. "Oh shh you big babies as if it's even possible to suffocate anyway!" I heard masen huff impatiently i turned to Lizzie and she couldn't help but smile excitedly.

**Masen's POV  
**When Nessie finally got her butt out of the car so i could get out, i was grateful to breathe again so i did the most dramatic thing and sniff the damp, cold breezy air full of different scents, Emmett obviously noticed.

"What's up with you mase?" I smiled. "Dude, you wouldn't be able to breath in that car, it's too tight in there, oh sorry Emmy you wouldn't be able to fit in the car" All of my family was laughing as Emmett only he just flexed his muscles which caused a lot of girls to blush as they were walking past us. Rose was growling in jealousy but Uncle Emmett saw and kissed her on her cheek but he couldn't help but comment. "Your uncle's still got it!" and flexed his arm muscles again which caused aunt rose to smack round his head.

at this time i didn't see Sofie and Anna-Maria come up to us they were both blushing really bad, but for some reason everybody in the lot was really quiet but then i realised Sofie and Anna-Maria is still new, well Annie is anyway, EJ disappeared somewhere, Lizzie And Ness were talking to Sam and Anna. I said my hello's and gripped a tight firm grip around Sofie which she didn't mind.

I said my goodbyes as my family made their way to their lockers they gave us all hugs we were still getting stares by loads of people in the lot and there were whisperings but i didn't care, a couple of people approached Sofia and welcomed her back she smiled and thanked everyone. She still had to have an arm cast just to keep up appearances.

"Hey you" Mmm i missed that beautiful Canadian voice, i tightly wrapped my arms around her waist and was starting to kiss her jaw line, the corner of her mouth then all the way up to the temple of her head, she seemed a bit dazed by this, her heart pace was quickening. "You don't realise how much i missed that beautiful voice!" Sofia giggled and placed her soft, warm, wet lips on mine, i didn't realise there was an audience and Nessie cleared her throat.

"Mase could you at least try to keep from attacking sofie with your lips, you're creating an audience enough as it is, poor Annie was talking to herself thinking that sofie was still walking with her" Sofie was blushing and hiding into me while i noticed our massive group of friends just grew a lot bigger. "Ha! Sorry sis! But i missed her, oh and i noticed our group is a lot bigger now who do i have the pleasures in meeting?" Since when was i so formal?, oh well i had to be polite but my siblings were staring at me like i grew a second head.

"What! I can be polite!" I got to admit even sofie looked shocked but she just kept giggling her perfect giggle. Then suddenly i was tackled to the floor by my best friend TBONE!.

"TBONE! Ahh i missed you!" Everyone that was around us were laughing their heads off Theo seemed happy enough to see me. "MJC i missed you too man! HEY! Where's that Porsche of yours!" I gasped playfully. "Your using me for my Porsche how could you!" everyone was in fits of giggles Theo shook his head and laughed when i finally managed to get up off the floor, its a regular thing to be honest getting tackled to the floor, i noticed a few guys talking to a quite tall, tanned dude with dark hair and auburn coloured eyes i assumed this was Matt, As I held Sofia secured next to me and with Annie stuck by Sofie's side EJ spoke up. The girls were off having a private conversation.

"hey bro! This dude here is my friend Matthew but just call him Matt. Matt this here is my brother Masen, and this is Sofia's sister Anna-Maria" I smiled and nodded while Matt stared at both my girlfriend and her sister i didn't get jealous as he wasn't drooling he just looked fascinated with them.

"You know i would never have put you two to be sisters, in fact you never told me you had a sister sofie!" Matt looked surprised sofie just smiled. Annie just blushed "I haven't told you a lot of things Mattie" Matt just blushed and smiled i noticed there were at least 4 more lads that looked quite nervous that were standing behind Matt and EJ. "So who are those 4 they look scared to death" Annie was joking around with them but then all their eyes widened HAH! This caused me to laugh. EJ smiled.

"Annie be nice. This guy here is Brody he's in the baseball team, this is his cousin Logan, he is also in the baseball team this guy here is Brandon he's on the soccer team and this big guy here is Duane he does boxing and is the quarter back on the football team" Wow these guys seemed pretty cool, as they noticed me smiling they seemed to have relaxed the tallest one out the four Duane he had that smug type look but it was the same attitude as Emmett i bet he's a real softie really, i could tell we were all going to get along.

"What's up guys, as you already know i'm EJ's brother Masen call me Mase, or call me whatever you feel like, you don't need to be all intimidated, i'm nice" EJ snorted playfully which caused the guys to laugh i gave my brother a playful glare i noticed Sofie and Annie snuck off. I saw brody about to say something but then didn't, Brody reminds me of that Brody Jenner on that damn stupid TV show my sisters watch ARGH but i can't help but notice.

"What's up brodster don't hold anything back what's on your mind?" Brody looked a bit shocked but smiled. "Sorry dude, but i'm going to be honest your girlfriend, her sister and your sisters are HOT!" I laughed a little i didn't mind i admire his honesty at least he was saying it to my face which is more than what I can say about every other guy in this school. "AW! What about me!" I started pouting which caused the other guys to laugh which put brodster in an awkward position he was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah... Uh your beautiful!... man! Can't believe you made me say that!" I started barking out a loud laugh so did everyone else. Even the girls decided to join us, before we could say anything else the bell finally rang for class, me and everyone that was in our group which was huge now by the way but i got a feeling this year is going to be amazing with these people, with my girlfriend back on my side we quickly made our way to our lockers to get what we needed, i pouted as i realised that I'm not going to be able to see Sofie until Chemistry! Ugh this is going to suck!. I was pouting which Sofie noticed as she is so observant.

"Mase, what's wrong?" I slowly turned to her. "I realised that i'm not going to be able to see you until lunch!" Sofie laughed hard at this and she thought i was cute and whispered 'i'm going to miss you too' she kissed me on the lips and got her books out her locker, Annie snuck behind me scaring me.

"See you at lunch Masey!" I realised now that only my sisters and Annie can call me this. But i smiled back and gave her a big hug! And picked her up which she squealed filling the whole corridor and it was quite loud as well as everyone in the school was staring at us, i noticed that all the guys including, Brody, EJ, Duane and Matt were waiting for me guess they have calculus. "See you little Annie, make sure your big sister takes care of you" Sofie playfully glared at me, but Annie was laughing her sweet laugh and nodded as they both waved off the other direction i turned and faced the boys.

Calculus was okay!, some of the stuff that the teacher was ''teaching'' was what I already knew so luckily i had my IPod on and just plugged in my earphones in my ears and listened to a bit of music it had just finished to Ne-Yo ft T-pain- Turn All The Lights On, now it was onto another song, i didn't realise that the teacher was talking to me until Brandon nudged me hard in the arm.

"OW! Dude what was that for?" Brandon's head turned to the front as i realised the teacher Mr. Andrews looked a little annoyed among the class all the girls were practically drooling and laughing while the guys were just rolling their eyes. "Well Mr. Cullen if you had been paying attention instead of listening to your music which should be turned off by the way, you would have known the answer, i will let you off with a warning Mr. Cullen no cell phones, i pods or whatever you call them they are NOT to be used during my class is that understood?" I put on my most apologetic face that i could muster and he seemed to relax a bit more.

"Yes Mr. Andrews i understand" He huffed. "Your parents will be hearing about it! Next time i see it in my classroom it will be a detention!" I nodded my head, in school my grandparents have to be my parents as we couldn't say my momma and dad are my real parents when technically it's not possible as Bella and Edward are teenagers themselves.

After a few teasing sessions from my new friends i was finally able to get on with some work. Soon enough my 3 classes flown by it was now lunch and i text Sofia to meet me at my locker but she was taking her time to get here, i was about to call her cell when Anna and Sam ran towards me they looked a little distraught.

"Guys what's the matter? Where's sofie?" Sam looked at me with a sad smile "Something's happened Masen she really needs you!" without giving Sam and Anna another word i don't know how but somehow i managed to find where everyone was, as i got down the stairs and ran to the next building there i saw Nessie and Lizzie ready to attack what looked like a massive group of girls one girl was pulling back what looked to be Alyssa oh fuck! What the hell happened, I saw Annie helping Sofie up, i was beyond furious and i think the girls was to engrossed on what was going on they didn't expect me to walk in.

"what the hell is going on here?" I noticed there was a massive crowd of people but i made my sisters and those disgusting fake girls jump. Nobody spoke. "Well speak up! What the fuck is going on here?" I am not the type to swear but this is just ridiculous. I looked at Nessie and Lizzie they were about to speak when Annie answered me i was next to Sofie she seemed a bit confused.

"Myself, sofie, ness, Liz, Sam, and Anna were on our way to the cafeteria until that girl!" Annie spoke with venom pointing towards Alyssa who looked at her up and down. "Shouted for Anna, she started to call Anna a bitch because apparently Anna was only supposed to pretend to be friends with your sisters just to get information but Anna didn't want to do that as she really liked us lot and that she didn't want to be friends with her, Alyssa then tried to attack Anna, Sofie then stood in front of Anna, and said that she needs to back off and that she's with real friends now, Alyssa threatened to beat her up she didn't move, she refused and turned round to walk off but Alyssa caught her by surprise and pushed her against lockers" I saw the little dent where that disgusting thing pushed my girlfriend.

"well that whore like got in my way! If she didn't have be all like noble and let me kick Anna's ass all of that could have been like avoided" She then muttered under her breath that sofia should go back to where she came from which pissed me off more i didn't realise my boys were behind me good! I want everyone in the school to hear this.

"Listen to me! You just thank your lucky stars that you are not a boy because my god! I would have kicked your ass, but unlike some i don't hit women, but let me tell you this, if you want to call someone a whore look at yourself, I'm sorry Alyssa but you need to know the truth I'm surprised your wannabe's haven't told you to your face, i in fact feel sorry for you, that you have to act like a bitch to get attention, you have deluded yourself into thinking that your beautiful I'm sorry but you're not, you look like a cheap slut, no guys want to get with you, only to sleep with you because your easy, now you see that beautiful girl right there?" I turned back to my Sofie who was now linked arms with my sisters and was smiling brightly at me.

"that right there is a classy, beautiful, intelligent, funny, all around nice girl that i have ever been with, she has more class than you have on your bony finger! Oh and just because she's from Canada doesn't mean it gives you the right to tell somebody to go back to where they came from. If you bought proper clothes, gained a personality and wiped off that god awful makeup you've slapped on your face maybe people will like you, you think those girls that are standing behind you are your true friends? HAHA i don't think so, my guess is they stab you behind your back, and when you truly need them they wont be there so in reality you've got no friends!, now i'm not the type to threaten a girl, but let me give you a warning, do not i repeat do not give my sisters, my girlfriend, her sister and my friends any trouble, otherwise i'll make sure Leah will give you another seeing to!" Everyone was in complete and utter shock but i didn't entertain it long, my brothers and my friends were all laughing and cheering but my eyes were only focused on my angel.

I smiled and ran straight to her i gave her a tight hug inhaling all her delicious scent, while my sisters and my friends all gave me a group hug, with my arm wrapped securely around my sofie we all made our way back to cafeteria where all my family was sat, they all had big smiles on their faces so they knew what happened my dad nodded his head at me as if to say well done, my momma was beaming with happiness. So was Alice as per with her hyper self bouncing rapidly in her seat. As me and my friends were all lining in the queue i felt like someone was staring at me and it turned out to be my angel.

"Like what you see?" Sofie laughed her gorgeous wind-chimed laugh. "Yes as a matter of fact i do, thanks masen, i'm happy you stuck up for me... i could have taken the bitch though.. GRR! I swear she will never have the opportunity to push me against the lockers again that's for sure!" Sofie huffed but seemed to calm down i was then surprised when i saw, Annie, Anna, Sam, Nessie and Lizzie all circle round me with a tight hug.

"Mase that was amazing nobody has EVER stood up to Alyssa like that, but guys, i just want to say.. i really do see you all as my friends, no best friends in fact, guys i know your new to the group HA so sorry this doesn't include you!" Broadster, Wayne (Duane), Logan and Brady (Brandon) all pretended to look hurt but didn't mind they were busy talking to Matt and TBONE, EJ and me were smiling widely. "Yeah only the special people are included in this" I winked and wagged my eyebrows which caused everyone in the queue to laugh.

As soon as everybody paid for their lunch i merely got bbq chicken pizza and my own drink.. blood! But it was hidden in a metal water bottle shaped container so nobody questioned me about it aside from the hybrids. I gave them looks as if it's fine. Since there were 14 people at least in our group we needed a bigger table some people were placed at our usual spot, while us guys joined another table together and finally everyone was sat down, which wasn't far from our family they were slightly overwhelmed by all the humans we was hanging around with, it didn't bother us hybrids but these are full blown vampires i watched as my family went to get fresh air, my momma walked up to our table which caused everyone to stop and gawp at my mom or should i say my 'sister'.

"Hey sis, what's up?" Lizzie smiled directly at momma. "Hey Liz, just thought I'd say hi, sorry, for you those that don't know me my name is Isabella swan but just call me Bella i'm EJ and Lizzie's older sister and i'm Mase and Nessie's adopted sister" apart from us hybrids who know that this was completely bogus but the humans all smiled and nodded, the guys including Duane was practically drooling at my mom, i growled and kicked his leg under the chair. "OW! Dude what was that for?" I smiled evilly as everyone's heads were snapped towards me and Duane. "oh just thought that it would be fun to kick you! NO you were practically drooling all over my sister!" Duane looked a bit embarrassed as Anna giggled and cooing to him.. Duane stuck out his tongue but was smiling at anna! With adoration... hum! I wonder if they like each other? Momma looked completely embarrassed.

***HAHA! Poor Duane he hasn't a clue, he's like the human version of uncle Emmett, i can bet that this is what he would be like if he was human!*-Lizzie**

*I know right, by the way didn't anybody else notice that there's a little bit of i don't know chemistry between Duane and Anna?*-Nessie

*YES! I noticed... though he finds Bella attractive he obviously knows she's taken but i see the way he looks at Anna, these feelings can't have been recent, i'm willing to bet he has a crush on Anna, i just think we need to i don't know help them out a little*-Annie  
  
*I'm still not getting over that you can talk to us privately annie ha! But yeah i agree i just noticed now... hum! Why don't we i don't know play truth or dare? We all do easy truth or dares and in the process get them to admit that they like each other i can almost guarantee Anna will be chicken and pick truth*-Mase

***Yeah this is awesome! I know for a fact that Duane likes Anna, he told me he's always liked her, he's just been afraid that she may not like him back, as he's quite insecure from past relationships which is understandable, but i do know that Anna likes him so this is perfect.*-EJ  
**  
*Let the games begin!*-Mase

Momma looked at us with a little confusion. "Guys you okay?" We all shook our head and looked at everyone they looked a little worried. "Oh you're not dead!" I looked at Brody confused. "dude what's that supposed to mean?" Logan was hiding a smile. "We thought you lot were all frozen or something you, EJ, Ness, Liz and Anna-Maria were all zoned out or something" We all laughed, Sofie had that i want to know what you were talking about face i winked at her and nodded.

"Well, i better go find Edward, i'll see you lot when i get home, Mase try and keep out of trouble please!" Momma smiled evilly without anyone knowing i put my hand on my heart. "Bella do i ever get in trouble?. Speaking of trouble you better find Edward otherwise he'd kidnap you!" I smiled just as evilly back she just glared at me which caused everyone to break out in giggles.

Brandon is quite quiet compared to everyone else, he was just eating i haven't had chance to speak to him yet so i thought i'd make him join in. "Hey Brady, fancy playing truth or dare here?" Everyone was curious Brandon looked up at me and smiled. "Yeah sure, and Brady? Huh? That's a first ha! Your nicknames are funny mase" I smiled proudly i never really think about nicknames, they just come to me naturally but i guess they stick as everyone in our group starts calling each other it, Theo only lets me call him TBONE everyone else has to call him TJ ha!, Brody likes the fact that i call him Broadster and i thought Duane's is hard i didn't want to call him D so i settled on calling him Wayne he doesn't mind.

"Truth or dare? I'm down! Where are we doing it here?" I smiled at logan's enthusiasm, Sofie was starting to tense next to me she whispered. "Mase i don't feel comfortable with this" I don't like it when she worries. "Calm down sofie it's just a way to get anna and Duane to admit their feelings for each other" Sofie's mouth formed to a perfect o and nodded.

"I'm in!" Sofie then looked back to me and smiled god she's just so beautiful. Soon enough everyone on our table were playing truth or dare Lizzie decided she wanted to go first. "Truth or dare Liz?" Lizzie smiled at Nessie. "Dare!" Wa'heyyy! My sister isn't a pansy "I Dare you to... walk up to Connor's best friend Nathan on his table there sit on his lap, pretend like you're going to kiss him and then get up and walk back this way!" everyone including me thought it was hilarious the girls was all gasping but Lizzie didn't seemed fazed she loved Seth but she loved nothing more to torment people haha!.

Lizz smiled evilly and nodded, she strutted gracefully over to Conner's table where a group of his friends were sitting at, she gave a really seductive look, sat on Nathan's lap we all had sat in shock and awe as lizzie did what Nessie dared her to do but she went a little further and whispered something like 'I know you want me' and got up and walked back which caused me to fall off my chair from laughing so hard because Nathan looked all hot and bothered, Lizzie was high fiving everyone on our table sofie spoke up. "OMG! Lizzie i cant believe you actually did it, look at him he doesn't know what to do with himself" Lizzie laughed and beamed proudly.

"Well i got to hand it to you Liz you're a natural!" Brody praised her as Liz did her bow.. show off. It was Lizzie's turn to question someone. "Masey truth or dare?" i had a feeling it would be me. "Dare of course i'm no pansy!" All the guys were laughing. "I dare you to run around this cafeteria and say that there everywhere! Stare at people and carry on screaming then sit back down!" Everyone wanted to laugh oh my god this is going to be so embarrassing but i'm not going to chicken out, soon enough my family were back which just made things worse but Alice already saw what happens and she was giggling.

I stood up and got into the mind of a mad man and soon enough i was literally running around the cafeteria in human pace screaming like a real insane person everyone in the cafeteria was either laughing hard or very freaked out, i ran to a random table stared at every single person on that table giving them a very creepy stare and said that there everywhere i got up and started running around again and walked back to my table and sat down, my family was in pieces, my sisters and friends were literally on the floor laughing Sofia was trying hard to keep her posture, all the boys were on the floor laughing the whole cafeteria heard my uncle's laugh, but i just smiled triumphantly.

"Well i got to hand it to you mase; you really know how to get in the mind of a mad man!" I smiled cockily. "I know!" Sofie punched my shoulder which surprised me. I gasped. "What?" all the guys were smirking and my sisters were giggling. "you punched me?!" Sofie rolled her eyes. "You're a boy I'm sure you'll get over it!" I huffed and stuck my tongue out at her but then she stroked my hand.

now it was my turn and i wanted Anna as my next victim. "Anna. Truth or dare?" Anna stared wide eyed. "Uh Truth!" Perfect! "Honest opinion and you have to answer, out of the guys on this table, who would you date and why?" Anna blushed really bad and glared at me i only smiled wide eyed eventually after examining all of us she answered my question.

"Duane, because.. i think he's a nice person, and... very good looking!" Anna's face went bright, red all the boys were chanting patting Duane on the shoulder as the girls were awing Anna which embarrassed her even more Sofie decided to save her when it was so much fun embarrassing her. Buzz kill. "Guys, come on at this rate Anna will be a tomato!" everyone giggled and Anna mouthed Sofie a thank you, i whispered to Sofie. "Buzz kill". Duane looked a little shocked but then happy.

"Anna can i speak with you a moment in private?" Duane looked confident,. "Uh yeah sure Duane" Anna and Duane left the table and went outside the other guys spoke. "You set that up purposely didn't you mase?" I smiled, and nodded. "Yep!" then as usual my sisters and annie butted in, "Hey we all planned it don't you take all the credit mase!" Ness crossed her arms while Sofie rolled her eyes.

Brandon spoke up then, "Well i think that was quite nice what you did there, from the time i've known Duane he's always liked Anna, he's just never had the balls to do it thinking that she was going to reject him" I nodded. "Well, we're all glad we could help, i noticed from time to time those looks he gives her reminds me of how my au- i mean my sister Alice looks at my brother Jasper" Everyone smiled and nodded, Sam spoke up. EJ, Theo and Matt got into another conversation

"Hey guys i was thinking do you want to go watch a movie or something friday? Or go bowling? I figured as we are all friends we could hang out together?" Bowling seemed like fun, never tried it but i'm willing to give it a go, i turned to my sisters and they seemed excited i looked at Sofie and Annie they all seemed up for it. EJ Theo and Matt wanted to come to.

It was just me now. "Uh yeah sure, i just got to ask my.. parents if we could go but i'm sure it wont be a problem" Sam squealed in excitement as did all the other girls. "Ah my ears, there's too many girls here!" the guys were laughing but agreed. "I know man! Too much to bare! My poor ears!" Brandon pretended to check for blood in his ears Sam threw an empty soda can at Brandon but it missed and hit the side of Theo's head! Everyone paused in shock. " Oh my god baby i'm so sorry it wasn't meant to get you it was supposed to hit Brandon!" Brandon smugly smiled at Sam as if to say ha! Missed me! Theo couldn't help but laugh but threw it back at her which she looked extremely annoyed oh no! We cannot have a food fight here.

THANKFULLY Anna and Duane had walked in before a major food fight could happen, they were smiling and their hands were intertwined with each other. I couldn't help but be happy. Duane spoke up. "Guys i've asked Anna out on a date... and she said yes!" everyone on our table clapped and cheered, Alice came bounding over which surprised everyone but Anna didn't mind she just hugged her back in excitement.

"OMG! Alice will you help me pick out an outfit? I need your expertise on clothes!" Alice was squealing and jumping up and down. "YES! When will you be going on this date? And where?" Alice already knew of course fortune teller! Ha! Anna smiled widely "I'm not too sure, i know that were going out to dinner but that's all i know, it will happen this Saturday!" Alice smiled happily. "I have the perfect outfit for you Anna, you know where we live right? Just come round the house for i don't know 2.00 in the afternoon so me and rose can get you ready EE! You're going to look stunning!" Anna, Alice and the rest of the girls were talking about god knows what.

Sofie, Sam, and the boys were left to talk. My angel broke the silence. "Awe, I'm happy for them" I smiled agreeing, i heard Annie sigh sadly i looked up and she was across the table i reached out my hand and placed it on top of Annie's. "Hey you! You alright?" Annie's honey blonde hair was hiding her face but she moved it out her face and her bright honey coloured eyes smiled sadly. "Yeah, don't worry about me mase, i'm fine.. i just miss him!" Her cute Canadian accent came out i got up from my seat away from sofie and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry; i'm sure he misses you too!" I heard a lot of awe's coming from the lads i glared. "Guys! Cut it out Annie misses her... best friend" Brandon and Logan looked sympathetic; Brody was too busy talking to two girls! So he's the ladies' man!, wouldn't surprise me Theo was busy giving Sam some love and attention, EJ and Matt were keeping my girlfriend busy. "who was your best friend Anna-Maria?" Brandon asked curiously.

"Please Brandon call me Annie, everyone does, oh uh my best friend is called Zack we used to do everything together... where me and sofia used to live... wasn't the best place, our father was.. Deemed as dangerous he didn't care, so me and Sofia had to escape with some help. But i didn't have a chance to say goodbye to him, i really miss him!" Sofie reached across the table and rubbed soothing circles on her hand, i watched as a single tear escaped Annie's honey coloured eyes, this just made me decided right here that we need to somehow get Zack out of that horrible place without them finding out the location i heard a gasp from Alice, she was having another vision which no doubt we'd hear about later on.

i was comforting Annie when Logan spoke up, Brandon looked disappointed for some reason uh oh! Please don't tell me he's developed feelings for Annie. This cant end well. This will only end in tears and no doubt who is going to get hurt.. Brandon! I'm going to have to talk to him. "Annie, don't worry i'm sure Zack is ok!" Annie sniffed. "Yeah Annie, i'm sure wherever he is, he's looking for you, things will get better you'll see" Sam soon joined. Annie smiled appreciatively "Thanks guys, what would i do without you all" Everyone laughed and nodded.

"Thanks Mase, i feel better now, you can go snuggle with my sister now!" I shot up out my seat and grabbed my angel and placed her on my lap everyone was literally in hysterics. "Jheeze talk about feeling used here!" I blushed badly. "Sorry Annie... you know how it is Hahah!" Annie smiled and nodded. Sofie wrapped her warm hands around me, finally T-bone spoke.

"Yo Mase, i was just talking with Sam she wants to do this double date thing with us two and you and sofie.. on Saturday what do you think?" a double date? That sounds cool, EJ Liz and Ness go on double dates all the time, or should i say triple dates i think that's a good idea. I looked up at Sofie.

"What do you think Sofie you want to go?" Sofie looked excited. "Yeah, i've never went on a double date before it should be fun. Where do you want to go on this double date?" Theo and Sam smiled widely. "Well there's this Italian place that's supposed to be good it's call La Bella Italia" I know that restaurant that's the restaurant that my dad toke momma to. I smiled widely "Yeah man were up for it, drop me a text on times" Theo smiled and nodded.

Finally the bell rang for our next class YAY! I get to go to be in Chemistry with my beautiful girlfriend.

**Sofia's POV  
**i'm really looking forward to this weekend, everyone in our group is going bowling and me, mase, TJ and Sam are to be going on a double date at that cute little Italian restaurant, i really can't wait. I cant get over what happened earlier with that god awful creature Alyssa Brown, EUGH! I swear to the heavens i would have ripped her apart! How dare she! Annie didn't tell masen the full truth, she's only told him parts of it, as she didn't want to piss him off, cause by the looks of it, he was mad enough just to hear that she pushed me against the lockers.

**FLASHBLACK**

I had just come out of music with Lizzie. Nessie, Anna and Sam met up with Anna-Maria before meeting up with us, we were all heading down to the cafeteria i was in quite a hurry as Mase text me saying to meet him by my locker, before we were to exit out the building we were greeted by the most hideous looking girls ever! There was a tall girl, stood in front of the girls, yep! She's the leader she was blocking the way, Sam spoke irritatingly.

"Alyssa could you move your ass away from the exit!" Alyssa is that her name? EUGH what she was wearing was awful. Well it looked like she had nothing on at all, she worn a crop top that almost covered her bosoms she had a nice toned stomach but it was just orange, she was wearing what looked like a skirt but most of it went missing it barely covered her rear. Her friends didn't look any better, neither but they were really starting to irritate me.

"How dare you speak to me like that Samantha, just because your friends with these whores doesn't mean you own the place, oh Anna! What the fuck! You ignoring us now! You wasn't supposed to be friends with them you stupid bitch!" i gasped in shock, what! Did i just hear correctly i turned to Anna, she looked furious.

"Anna what is she talking about?" Nessie demanded, Anna's face turned apologetic. Alyssa smiled cockily i knew what she was doing she was trying to ruin our friendship. "No Nessie it isn't like that... At first! At first i wanted to be popular and get attention but when i got to know you guys i realised you are all really nice people there's no drama with all of you, your all really protective and i can just be myself! I don't care about attention my opinion changed when you first spoke to me Nessie.! I'm so sorry!" Nessie calmed Anna down with a hug.

"Shhh it's okay we forgive you, it was a moment of weakness." Alyssa looked beyond pissed. She was huffing this girl is really grating on me. "Well Alyssa looks like your little plan didn't work, now will you just move out our way, i've got to meet Mase! If you're quite finished of your pathetic little games I'd like to be going." Alyssa glared right at me.

"You don't deserve him!" Did i just hear correctly? "Excuse me?" Yeah she really did. I swear to go i'm going to kill this bitch. "You heard me! You don't deserve to have Masen, I bet you paid Nathan to crash your car on purpose just so you could get Masen, you pathetic Canadian whore! Masen deserves to be with me! your nothing more than a pity fuck" I started to growl i put on my most dark, evil face i could muster all the girls behind them shrieked in fear Nessie, Lizzie and Annie were the only strong ones out of the girls that can keep me back Anna and Sam were in front of me trying to distract me Alyssa was enjoying it.

"Sofia, come on she's not worth it!, listen hear you! I don't know who the hell you think you are, but are you seriously screwed in the head, why the hell would my sister do such a thing just to get a boy, Alyssa or whatever your name is, cut your pathetic jealously rage, my sister and their brother are happy together so back the hell off! And WHORE?! Ha! That's rich coming from someone who's wearing to pieces of accessories as a poor excuse for clothes, that isn't even a top and you call that a skirt? More like a belt to me! yeah were Canadian and what! Anna is our friend more than she could say about you!" I was surprised at my sister Anna-Maria was never this angry never.

Alyssa just looked fuming. "You little bitch how you dare call me a slut!" Alyssa then went to pounce to my sister oh no she doesn't. I managed to get out of Nessie and Lizzie's grip and pushed Alyssa back into her friends. I spoke with such venom.

"Don't. You. Ever. Touch. My. Sister. Again. You got that!, now i'm not going to ask again Move. Out. Of. My. Way" Alyssa refused i growled but turned to see if Annie and Anna were okay! They were fine they all linked arms with Sam, Nessie and Lizzie they were smiling but stared wide eyed. "Sofie look out!" I turned round and Alyssa grabbed me and pushed me hard against the lockers i didn't black out but i was heavily disoriented Nessie and Sam were next to me.

"OMG sofie are you okay?" I nodded weakly i just wanted Masen with me. "Masen" was the only thing that came out my mouth Nessie looked at Sam and she nodded she brought Anna with her and they went to i assume look for Masen, Lizzie was shouting then. I didn't realise there was a crowd i'm surprised a teacher hasn't heard this commotion. I swear to god that bitch i would have taken her!

"ALYSSA BACK OFF! AND LET US PAST YOU UGLY BITCH!" woah! Remind me to NEVER piss off Lizzie, she's really scary when she's angry. Since Alyssa was arguing with Lizzie i didn't notice that was Mase was here. "What the hell is going on in here?" And that's when the events turned out.

END OF FLASHBACK 

As me and Masen were making our way to Chemistry i noticed Masen was in his own little bubble i decided to tell Mase the truth.

"Mase, about what happened earlier with Alyssa" Mase snapped his head at me confused. "Whoa Sofie what's bought this on? Look don't worry about her, she's just jealous" I sighed heavily. "No Mase it's not that it's just.. Annie didn't tell you the whole truth on what happened she didn't tell you because she didn't want you to be more pissed." We stopped by my locker so i could explain he didn't say anything so i assumed he was waiting for the explanation his face was blank with no expression.

"Look before you walked in, after the drama with Anna, i stood up to Alyssa and i said that her plan was to purposely wreck our friendship she must have thought that if she told us the truth we wouldn't be friends with Anna anymore but we didn't care we forgave her as she told us the truth which pissed Alyssa off, i asked her to move out the way cause she was blocking the exit i mentioned that i needed to meet you, i didn't expect what she said she that i don't deserve you." Masen's face went from shock to pure anger! Uh oh! Maybe i shouldn't have said anything. "SHE SAID WHAT!" great i've put him in a horrible mood, Masen suddenly calmed down when he saw my expression he cupped his hands on my face.

"I'm sorry sweetheart i appreciate you telling me this, carry on" I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes so i carried on. "Alyssa got it in her head that i paid Conner to crash into my car so that i could have you, it did make me laugh.. but... what's really bothered me is the fact that she thought she had a chance with you... do you love me mase?".

Masen just looked pure shock he didn't say anything so i ducked my head down but i soon felt two warm lips pressed hard onto mine, i put just as much force i wasn't breathing as much as i should i was running my fingers through mase's dark auburn locks and masen was doing the same thing with my hair masen's tongue was begging entrance and i allowed it we must have been kissing for ages when we finally came up for air tears were flowing like little rivers down my face not because i was sad it was because i was happy, this was the most amazing kiss i ever experienced Masen pressed his forehead on mine, and with his two thumbs he wiped away my tears.

"Does that answer your question Sofie?!. There are no words on how much you mean to me, i have eyes only for you sweetheart, i love you.. way more than you think, i know i can be a goof at times but when i say something... i mean it. Don't let that pathetic little girl get to you, i'd rather die a thousand deaths than be with that monstrosity" My thrumming heart was beating rapidly i was lost in those beautiful light brown eyes.

"I'm so glad i found you Masen Cullen. You really don't know how much i do and always will love you! I have eyes only for you!" Masen's heart fluttered he looked so happy, he pecked me one more time on the lips and he offered to carry my books for Chemistry. Such the gentleman. I was back to my normal self even though me and Mase were at least 5minutes late for class we didn't care.

"Ah Mr Cullen, Miss Williams so nice of you to join us, take your seats immediately" I blushed and nodded. Me and Mase with our hands interlocked with each other we took our seat at the back. Not breaking the contact we were holding hands underneath the table. Mase was placing soothing circles on the back of my hand, every now and then we would smile at each other, thank god thanks to our memory we were listening the teacher was picking on me and Masen for answers seeing as though we were late, it annoyed the hell out of Mr. David's as he was trying to catch us out.

Soon enough Mr David's was sat at his desk while everyone were in quiet conversations me and Mase started talking. "Are you feeling better now sweetheart?" I loved how he called me sweetheart i think it was so cute, i smiled as i looked up from my paper to look at his god like face. "You're so cute when you call me sweetheart you know that?" Masen Blushed, aww! I loved it when he blushed he looks all innocent. "Sofie never say a boy looks cute.. it makes me feel all mushy and less manly" i couldn't help but laugh he's been around Emmett too long.

"i swear you need to take a break from Emmy" Masen smiled. "Is it obvious?" yes Masen! "Very!, look i'm sorry i don't know what happened back there, i guess it's been a stressful day, i should have never questioned your love for me, i know how much you love me" Masen smiled understandingly. "Sweetheart don't worry, it's our first day back remember, plus i had a feeling Alyssa would kick off at some point, but at least you know now, on the up side what do you think of the boys?" I couldn't help but smile Brody, Brandon, Logan and Duane are awesome, i had Brody and Logan in art they really do make me laugh, Brandon is more quieter than the rest of us, which is understandable and Duane just reminds me of Emmy badly.

"I think they're awesome, i have Brody and Logan for Art there really awesome, Brandon is a little quiet but i guess he'll warm up, Duane reminds me of Emmy." Masen laughed. "So i wasn't the only one who noticed. Yeah! I agree, there awesome, i noticed that Brody is quite the ladies' man!" I nodded in agreement i mean who would not notice i mean yeah he is incredibly good looking but one day he's going to get himself into problems cause seriously from the stories he told me are just too shocking.

"Yeah he is! If you heard the stories of what he's done you'd be shocked, one of these days he's going to piss off a lot of girls i'm telling you!" Masen couldn't contain his laughter which got him in trouble. But he didn't care. "I also noticed that Brandon has taken a shine to my sister" Masen's eyes widened a little bit. "Yeah i know, i just hope he isn't developing feelings for her, otherwise it will end in tears and 3 guesses who will be the one hurt. Do you think i should go talk to him, save him all the hurt you know?" I think that's a good idea. Save all the hurt now instead of him having developed feelings and end up in tears.

"Yeah that's a good idea mase, i'm sure he'll appreciate it" Masen smiled happily, proud of himself no doubt, i've been surprised at Mase lately he's been really caring and sympathetic i'm not saying he isn't any way but the way he's comforted my sister today was really sweet i could tell she needed it, the way he's comforted her about Zack, i still have no idea on what i'm going to do about that, i think i need to ask masen.

"Mase, what are we going to do? The more Annie is here the more sad she is, i'm really worried that she might just up and leave to look for him, i know she promised l;me she wont but i cant help but feel like she'll have a moment of weakness and go. If she runs away my mom will be distraught she'd no doubt try and look for her and i've only just got my family back i don't want to lose them again!" Tears were threatening to come down.

"Sofie don't you worry your pretty little head, that's what i've needed to talk to you about actually, i need to talk to Alice later on anyway, i feel sad about her to, and to be honest i have a feeling she will go and try to look for him, so i've come up with an idea of getting a none traceable mobile phone, and contacting Zack on that phone and try and help get him out of that place, seeing as though you sort of know him more, me, EJ, Emmett and Dad could go and meet him and bring him back here, i can explain if we have any problems then Emmett can sort them out he's the strongest as you know so there won't be any problems. It will be risky i know that's for sure but it's worth a try i think it will be better if we didn't mention it to Annie, she might take the chance and burst into the place and get herself killed"

I can't believe this amazing boy would risk his life to help my sister. I jumped into his arms and gripped him into a tight hug, "I love you! Thank you, thank you yeah don't worry she'll stay with me and mom, how about you take Chris with you he was known to be Joham's best friend. That wasn't true but he knows the place way better me and Annie do." Mase nodded seriously. "I think we should go to the hospital explain to grandpa what you explained to me then he'll feel more confident, plus apparently he needs to contact the Volturi." Huh? What's a Volturi? Mase saw my confusion.

"It's a long story sofie which i will explain to you i promise, but the Volturi are considered royalty in our world, there from Italy there purpose is to make sure the secret of our kind and all vampires are not exposed, those that expose our secret to the humans are put to death." Whoa! They seem really scary. "What my dad told me is that grandpa lived with them for one century and he didn't like their lifestyle so he left." Oh so dad even stayed with them that must have been weird living like royalty.

I was intrigued i wanted Mase to tell me more but it wasn't the place obviously but i agreed of going to the hospital i know it's Annie's birthday coming up and this would be the best birthday present ever!. I smiled widely. "What you smiling about?"

"Oh i now know another reason why we should help get zack out of the place" Masen's head tilted. "How so?" I smiled even brighter. "Because Annie's birthday is coming up, what better birthday present would it be to have someone you love as a birthday gift!" Masen's eyes shone. "Hmmm! Now I know what to get you for your birthday Sofie!" I giggled as Masen wagged his eyebrows. "do you even know when my birthday is?" Masen looked ashamed.

"No i don't know my own girlfriends birthday. I'm a bad boyfriend." Masen looked sad i couldn't help laugh awe bless. "Masen you're not a bad boyfriend, you didn't know, i didn't tell you. It's November 16th" Masen smiled. "Nov 16th got it!" i loved being around masen he just makes me laugh all the time, always determined to keep me smiling, it seems when i laugh he laughs louder, i think what makes him happy more than ever is seeing me happy. I have never felt this happy... Ever!.

To say i'm scared out of my wits risking to get zack out of that awful jail! It just sends a chill to my spine, i can't imagine what I'd do if anything happened to mase, i think if i had any weaknesses my biggest weakness that Joham would use on me would be Masen, then my mom! Those two are my biggest weaknesses if anything happened to them i really couldn't go on living i know it sounds extreme but that's the length i would go if Joham killed Masen i would want to die to.

Me and Mase didn't speak much after that, he seemed to be talking to his sisters through the mind so i got more work done, then on cue the bell rang for our last lesson for the day! I couldn't be any happier. Me and mase were walking back to our lockers when we were greeted by all our friends who had all the same lesson.. gym! The people i consider my sisters and brother were all there as well they were hugging me.

"God that was so boring!" Lizzie whined. "tell me about it, i was this close to falling asleep" Everyone was all whining aside from me and Mase. "Our class wasn't bad." Everyone rolled their eyes at us. Brandon spoke up. "Yeah mase cause you had Sofie with you!" i smiled proudly. Masen looked at me with such love, i did the same, but the boys maturely made gagging noises. "God you two get a room!".

I glared evilly at EJ. "Watch it Edward-Jacob otherwise i'll get your precious lee-lee on you, tell her you've been mean to me!" EJ's eyes were wide enough the boys looked confused. "Who's Leah EJ?" EJ's eyes smiled with proud.

"She's my girlfriend, she lives in La push, Lizzie is going out with Leah's younger brother Seth" Brody, Logan and Brandon all looked disappointed HA! As if they would have a chance with mase's sister, but Lizzie just blushed. Anna and Sam didn't really care as they've already met them. But Theo and Matt didn't know. "I didn't know you were dating anybody Lizzie" Lizzie has been rather quiet.. She is really reserved out of Ness, EJ and Masen.

"Uh, i felt it was inappropriate to tell, i don't like to spread my business!" Everyone was smiling and nodded. Matt spoke to Nessie. "Do you date anybody Nessie?" why did Matt sound hopeful?. HA! Nessie giggled and nodded. "Yeah i date a family friend which is best friends with EJ and Lizzie's boyfriend and girlfriend his name is Jacob but everyone calls him Jake." All the guys looked majorly disappointed bad luck guys.

"Oh man! All these hot girls are all taken like that blonde one" was Brody on about Rose? Ha ha oh no! I turned to masen he didn't look bad he looked amused "Who? Rosalie Hale? That's a twin?" Brody looked confused. "Yeah. She's smoking!" I smiled widely poor Brody he doesn't know but ness, Lizzie, and the rest of us were giggling. "Brody she's my adopted sister! She's dating my brother Emmett Cullen" Brody stopped smiling and blushed really bad!.

"Oh shit dude! I didn't realise! Uh now i do feel awkward" i walked over to brody after laughing at him, i patted him on the back he suddenly felt relaxed. Masen decided to tease him "No worries haha! But I'm sure Rosalie will be flattered" Nessie was clutching to her sides. "Mase stop teasing him!" Brody just kept glaring at Mase and walked off embarrassed. With everyone was finally all together we all made our way to gym.

after a very interesting game of volleyball as Alyssa was doing desperate attempts to seduce my boyfriend which was pathetic cause she was wearing these hot pant shorts, with a sports bra which just looked disgusting, she kept purposely hitting the ball by where Mase and the rest of the guys were playing basketball and kept bending down so she could stick her bum in the air!, every time she did it, Mase kept looking at me we were smiling at each other, while Nessie and Lizzie gave Alyssa and the other girl whose name was molly gave us dirty looks! DRAMA!. After a quick and uncomfortable shower i was changed and was now waiting for my sisters and friends to come out. When they finally came out they looked pissed. Nessie was cussing which she never does, i was confused while Lizzie and Annie were trying to cool her down as confused as i was Sam and Anna explained to me.

"Guys what's wrong?" Sam spoke first. "It's that bitch Alyssa and her gang of wannabe's" I whined. "What happened now?" Anna answered. "Well when you got changed Alyssa started to bitch about you, she said that your only dating masen cause he's rich, Rose, Bella and Alice were furious they even went to the limit of telling them to back off! Nessie wanted to slap her, but Lizzie was holding her back, but Alyssa started challenging Lizzie to let Nessie go!" OH FOR GOD SAKE! This is getting stupid her jealousy is really getting pathetic, you know what i might just call Leah and get her down here! If she's not going to listen then surely she needs to be taught to not mess with the Cullens and the Williams.

Suddenly Alice, Rose and Bella came out they went straight to me and each gave me a hug. Bella spoke first. "How you doing Sofie?, Did anna tell you?, don't worry about it, she's just jealous, but just don't stoop down to her level! As frustrating as it seems just remember who you are, you can't please everyone just got to be you, okay!" I hugged Bella i was this close to losing it and yet Bella helped me. "Thanks Bella, i was this close to losing it! but you saved my sanity thank you!" Bella smiled happily and spoke to Alice. Rose opened her arms out for a hug.

"Hey Rose" Rose chuckled. "Hey Sofie, don't worry i would have helped Leah kick that stupid little girl's ass but you know!" I laughed i would love to have saw that but with her being a vampire and trying to keep a low profile, not exactly the best idea!.

"Thanks Rose, love you!" Alice gasped. "You need to go now! Mase is waiting for you hurry, hurry, hurry!" Jheeze calm down Alice. "Ok, ok, ok no need to be pushy!" I pouted at Alice which caused all the girls to giggle. But i nodded i said i'll meet everyone back at the house and went to look for my oh so gorgeous boyfriend.

**Masen's POV  
**After a very interesting game of Basketball my team won! Which i was proud of because one i had Duane on my team though he isn't an expert at it but man! Can he run fast... for a human HA! Coach Clapp decided to make things interesting and put me and my brother on opposite teams, which made it way more competitive, yeah i'm quite the competitive type of person, i guess i am Emmett's love child!. The downer though is that EJ picked Logan and Brandon, they are quite good with the ball, but in the end my team won which was just about with seconds to go, EJ nearly got the ball off me but i just manage to put the ball in OH YEAH BABY!

But during the game, the girls were made to play volleyball and the ball kept hitting my way, and over comes Alyssa basically flaunting herself in front of me! didn't she hear at lunch what i said! Now she thinks she can try and seduce me.. she's worse than Tanya, Brandon was cussing. "I swear that slut needs to back off!" whoa! Where's all this aggression coming from! "Whoa dude you okay?" Brandon looked at me and calmed down. "Yeah sorry, just what EJ told me in the locker room it just.. i don't know." EJ? What has he said?.

*Bro what the hell have you said to Brandon?*-Mase 

***huh? Oh i just told him that he can't date Anna-Maria that's all why?*-EJ  
**  
*WHAT! EJ! You shouldn't have said it like that i was going to tell him calmly oh i swear don't you think you should have consulted me first!*-Mase

***Bro i'm sorry, i didn't think it was a huge deal he was going to get himself hurt i had to say something... but i guess i should have asked you first... i'm sorry.*-EJ  
**  
*It's okay, it's done now... don't worry about it... what did he say?*-Mase

***Thanks, well.. he was pissed, he didn't listen to me, he said that i should mind my own business and that i cant tell him who he can and cant like.. all i said to him was that it was going to end in tears and that he's only hurting himself.*-EJ  
**  
*Oh*-Mase

***Yeah, but he hesitated, this was after you walked out of the locker room, he stormed out after. Matt and Theo agree with me though.*-EJ  
**  
I nodded to EJ but i carried on talking to Brandon considering the fact that EJ idiotically told Brandon straight. He really needs to listen and i don't want to see him get hurt. "What did EJ say?" Brandon looked at me and sighed. "He said that i shouldn't be careful who i like, he says that i'll only end up getting hurt." I pretended who i didn't know he liked. "Hum! Who do you like?" Brandon hesitated for a moment not sure to tell me. "I don't know if i should tell.. you have to promise to not say anything!" i already know!. "Dude i promise now who is the lucky lady?". Brandon smiled. I'm quite the actor to be honest though my momma is a terrible liar i can be a very good liar.

"Anna-Maria" My face fell. "Dude.. i'm going to have to agree with my brother.. I know Anna-Maria she doesn't see Zack as just her best friend she likes him more than that.. i'm not saying for you to not be there for her.. but if you admit your feelings to Annie i don't want to see you disappointed, you will end up getting hurt if your not careful... EJ isn't saying it to be horrible Brandon he's just saying it as a friend who is worried.. hell i'm worried.. it will be best to just try and not go down that route bud cause it will just end in tears!" Brandon let out a sigh but he ended up giving me a hug, this was unexpected but i hugged him back.

"Thank you masen! Yeah i guess i can just be friends with her, she seems to be in to deep with that Zack guy i don't want to complicate things.. i better thank EJ as well i acted kind of like a jerk!" I nodded. I mean my brother can be a right goof and doesn't think about how he says things but he means well.

***Thanks for saving my ass Mase!*-EJ  
**  
*It's alright, were brothers we look out for each other.. talking of looking out for each other, can you PLEASE save me from Alyssa she's trying to seduce me!*-Mase

***HAHAHA! Sorry dude, that's out my depth but heads up Sofie is looking at you for the 1000****th**** time!*-EJ  
**  
I looked up to be greeted by the most beautiful face, she was staring at me with such love it was infectious, in that moment in time i longed to touch her warm soft skin, to put my hands in that gorgeous long jet black hair, inhale that delicious scent of vanilla and cherries, and swim in those unusual but beautiful purple-blue eyes wrap my arms around that perfect, petite waist and kiss those plump but beautiful lips. I was in such awe that i didn't realise the ball was coming to me and i got hit in the face. It didn't hurt just caught me by surprise. Every guy was laughing at me. but i soon whooped everyone's ass.

At this moment i'm talking to my uncles, brother and my friends they were admiring my family's cars and were getting along with my family that i felt somebody tap my shoulder i thought it was Sofia but when i turned around it was Alyssa. Oh no what the hell does she want.

"Hey Mase, i saw you win that basketball game, that was like so awesome" I was dead confused but i thought I'd be polite and talk to the girl! I heard a few chuckles from my oh so supportive family. Alyssa was back in her ''clothes'' not that it made a difference to her gym clothes but her hair was tied up and she was sticking out her chest and twirling her hair in her fingers.

"Uh thanks." There was an awkward silence. Where's sofie?. "So, um! I'm like holding a party tonight my parents are out for the week, everybody is going to be there maybe you and EJ should definitely like come!" WHAT! I turned to my Dad and momma they do not want me to go but i really don't want to go anyway!. But i never go anywhere without my girlfriend nor my sisters. "Alyssa, that's not a good idea, and the fact you just invited me and my brother and not my sisters and my girlfriend that's a bit below the belt so i'm sorry Alyssa but i have to decline!".

Alyssa looked beyond furious. "why the hell are you with that whore! She's only with you because your rich! You deserve to be with me! not her!" her squeaky voice was annoying! Omg! This girl is not listening i swear to god if she calls Sofie a whore one more time i will seriously have the exception of ripping this girl limb from fucking limb!.

"Alyssa! If you have any respect will you stop calling my girlfriend a whore when she isn't one! Your jealousy games have gone far enough, i'm with sofia because i love her, i have only eyes for her! I will never want to be with you, not now not ever! I'd rather die a 1000 deaths than be with someone who thrives off the attention and who WANTS TO BE WITH SOMEONE WHO IS RICH! Get your life straight and get the hell away from me!" Alyssa looked at me like she was about to cry! Oh for goodness sake. I really didn't want to make a girl cry, besides momma and dad taught me that if a girl cries you have to hug them so i hugged her, but what i didn't realise was when i went to hug her she hugged me and kissed me.

i pushed her off me, Alyssa had a devilish satisfied smile on her face and stared evilly behind me! she walked off and i turned around there stood my angel with my sisters and all the girls, they looked beyond furious my family was thinking of killing Alyssa, my brother and my friends ran up to nessie, annie and lizzie to explain but i wasn't paying attention i went up to sofie but she stepped back.


	13. Misunderstanding & Forgiveness

**~Still in Masen's POV~**

"MASEN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! YOU KISSED THAT HER, OUT OF ALL PEOPLE... HER!" WHAT! Surely she doesn't actually believe i kissed her willingly. "Sofie I didn't kiss her-." Before she even gave me time to explain she interrupts me. "YOU DIDNT KISS HER OH SO WHO WAS THAT KISSING HER THEN EJ? Do you honestly think I'm stupid!? You know what! Forget it! I don't want to talk to you ever again! Enjoy being with that whore!" I didn't know what to feel, or what to do, i stood froze in my spot, it felt like my heart was being ripped in pieces, everyone in the lot was silent i then watched Sofie said goodbye to everyone else and grabbed Annie into her car i ran towards the car.

"SOFIE! SOFIA! Please let me explain! You can't possibly believe i would kiss Alyssa willingly when i love you!" Sofia snorted angrily. "I don't know Mase, maybe you would, it wouldn't surprise me anyway! Get away from my car!" WHAT! She would actually think i would do that to her! I refused to move. "NO I AM NOT MOVING UNTIL YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Sofia growled. "MASEN IF YOU DO NOT MOVE AWAY FROM MY CAR I WILL RUN YOU DOWN!" i didn't care it wouldn't hurt me anyway but i didn't want to make her more mad than she was. Annie looked at me with an apologetic smile knowing that she knew i didn't kiss Alyssa willingly i can't believe she's got rid of the one thing that was good in my life. And now i may not have her.

I watched as Sofie pulled out the parking lot i looked around the lot everyone was looking at me with sympathy Anna and Sam wrapped their arms around me, i didn't realise i was crying at this point but i wrapped my arms around Anna and Sam. I thanked them all i wanted to do right now was crawl under a rock and just rot.

I looked for my sisters and there they were standing next to momma and dad, i walked up to them Nessie hugged me while Lizzie was scolding me. "MASEN how could you kiss that... how could you do that to Sofie!" my own sister doesn't believe me?! Oh that's just perfect. "LIZZIE how could you say that! I'm supposed to be your brother, you're supposed to stand by me no matter what.. ask any of these lot that i didn't kiss that girl willingly i said to Alyssa how much i loved Sofie but Alyssa looked like she was going to cry and it looks bad if a boy makes a girl cry so i went to give her a hug i didn't realise it was a trick for her to try and kiss me! SHE WAS THE ONE THAT KISSED ME! i pushed her off me and that was when you lot walked behind me.

but of course you wouldn't know that because you just assume that i would do something like that to her.! Yeah i may be wreckless and act like i don't give a crap! But do you know what Lizzie i would never admit my true feelings for someone but then kiss somebody else! But of course you think so little of me!" Lizzie looked completely shocked but i was just so mad! Momma was trying to calm me down but i shook her off me.

"Mase... i'm so sorry i shouldn't have said that! i know you would never do that! i wasn't thinking!" I didn't care! "yeah you wasn't but save it i don't want to hear it from my own sister who thinks so small of me! fuck this i'm walking home!" after a lot of protests i jogged out of the parking lot to not raise suspicion but just before i was out i walked straight up to Alyssa who looked like she enjoyed every minute of what happened. "Happy with yourself are you! Don't you ever come near me again! Otherwise you'll regret it!" Alyssa looked scared as hell GOOD! She's toke away the best thing that ever happened to me!. 

i carried on jogging towards the woods in human pace when i was out of sight i started running full speed in no time i was by the cottage but i wasn't going to stop i was heading straight to Sofie's house, when i got there i could see her car in the garage. Chris's car wasn't there and Lilly's was so i when i got there I stopped running i started fixing myself up, when i knocked the door 4 times Lilly answered the door. I smiled sadly.

"Hi Lilly is Sofia home?" Lilly looked at me with an apologetic face, she offered me to come inside. "Hi Masen yes she is, come in!" Lilly didn't look angry more or less confused i got to say i liked what grandma did with the house, the living area was big, it was all open planned which connected to the kitchen which was even bigger the stairs were a windy staircase, Lilly offered for me to take a seat.

"Now Masen, i don't know what happened between you two, I've tried to ask her but she just won't talk to me about it, can you please explain to me why my daughter is upstairs crying?, Annie is with her at the moment but even she won't tell me!" I was so close to crying again but i managed to keep my composure.

"Well, it's kind of a long story but I'll cut it short, there's a girl at our school who is jealous of Sofia because she likes me, but she only likes me because me and our family is rich, the girl Alyssa attacked Sofia at lunch because Sofia was sticking up for Annie, which her ended up getting hit against the lockers" After when i said that Lilly's amber eyes were burned with fury she was pissed off but i reassured her she wasn't hurt she was just disoriented.

"But clearly when i told her how i felt about Sofia she didn't like it, so what she did while i was waiting for Sofia to come out of Gym which is our last lesson Alyssa approached me again, she tried to invite me and my brother EJ to a party but i didn't want to go besides she didn't invite my sisters and sofie on purpose, i told her how i felt about sofie again but she wasn't having it so she pretended to cry but i didn't realise that and Bella and Edward raised me to say that if girls cry you have to give them a hug to make them stop crying so i went to hug Alyssa to get her to stop crying but instead she kissed me!

i pushed her straight off me but the reason why she did it was to piss off Sofie, but i didn't realise that Sofie was behind me that exact moment! And when i went to explain Sofie understandably flipped out! I know it looked really bad but i did push her off me and i don't even like Alyssa. But please Lilly believe me when i say i would never hurt your daughter, you don't know this but i made a vow to protect her and i promised I'd never hurt her in anyway i love her, i really do, but she just wont give me the chance to explain, she said she never wants to speak to me again! She actually believes that i would willingly kiss someone else." Lilly looked shocked i broke down again Lilly was then next to me she gave me a comforting hug.

"Oh Masen.. I know you would never do anything to hurt my daughter but you have got to understand why Sofia is so angry from her point of view it looked like you kissed another girl right in front of her, think about it, if you were walking with your sisters and friends and you saw Sofia kiss another boy what would you do?" Lilly was so understanding but she's got a point i would be furious if i saw Sofia kiss another boy regardless whether she willingly did or not!.

"I would be... furious! I guess i see where she's coming from... but i just want her to listen to me.. i don't know what I'm going to do if she doesn't ever want to talk to me again i love her Lilly it would kill me if she hates me!" Lilly looked at me sympathetically. "She's just shocked mase, she didn't mean it, just give her time and I'm sure she will talk to you eventually. Just.. Give her time... thank you for telling me masen" i smiled a small smile and nodded.

"You're welcome Lilly." I jumped out my skin when Lilly's phone began to ring, Lilly patted my hand and got up and went into the kitchen to answer the phone, not long after Anna-Maria come down the stairs she came over to me and gave me a warm comforting hug.

"How is she?" Annie sighed. "She's just drifted off to sleep, she's really hurt, don't worry i believe that you didn't kiss that bitch i knew she flung herself at you, but sofie won't believe me, you know how stubborn she is!, but she will come round, she'll realise what she's doing!" I nodded. After a few minutes of silence Lilly strolled back in, she sat next to Annie and gave her a loving hug.

"who was that mom?" Lilly was playing with her daughter's lock of honey blonde hair. But she looked at me. "It was Bella, Mase she's really worried, your sisters especially Lizzie she is immensely worried they had Seth, Jake and Leah search the area Edward is going out of his mind, your whole family are doing a search party i reassured her that you are fine and that you were here, there's nothing more you could do about Sofia now, let her rest and try again tomorrow okay? I promise it will be fine!" I agreed there's nothing more i could do if she's asleep i'll let her rest, i said thank you, and said my goodbyes.

I just had to face the family, i really needed to make amends with Lizzie i toke my anger out on her and that was unacceptable. It didn't take long til i was outside my front door, before i even knocked the door was flung open, there stood my momma. "MASEN thank god! Don't you ever run off like that again do you understand so help me god you are going to prove that vampires have heart attacks i was ready to call Charlie to get the police to look for you!" Jheeze talk about over the top!.

"Jheeze calm down momma I'm fine, no blood, no broken bones! I'm not dead! I'm here okay! Just chill i was at Sofia's house hoping to talk to Sofie but she was upstairs in her room crying, Annie was comforting her so i explained to Lilly what happened she believes me so." Momma nodded.

As i walked in the house there was Leah and EJ on the couch, alongside Jake and Nessie but i couldn't find Lizzie no doubt with Seth. Talking of Seth he came downstairs looking.. Pissed?.

"Mase i know it's none of my business but that's your sister up there man! She's crying her eyes out! You need to get upstairs and talk to her, I've tried and nothings working!" I growled what the fuck now i look like the bad guy. "Seth you know fuck all of what's happened today yeah i was planning on doing that anyway, so don't come here barking orders at me! When at the end of the day there had been a misunderstanding and Lizzie is my sister and she was supposed to stand by me no matter what and yet she threw it back in my face!" I was in Seth's face Jake and Nessie intervened and stood between the two of us Seth looked that pissed that it looked like he was trying to keep calm pfft! Whatever if he's going to phase into a wolf then fucking let him, i could take him down!

***Masen you're not fighting Seth! A fight is the last thing you need, how bad is it going to look then if Lizzie sees you hurt Seth! She'll never forgive you for that!*-Nessie  
**  
*WHY THE FUCK AM I MADE TO BE THE BAD GUY! I'VE DONE FUCK ALL! LIZZIE CAN PLAY THE VICTIM ALL SHE FUCKING LIKES! WHATEVER! I'M OUT OF HERE!*-Mase

Again i stormed out of the house, Momma shouted for me i shouted that i'll be back later, i need somewhere to calm me down, cause this is just ridiculous while i was deep into the forest i needed to release some of this anger so i punched a couple of trees until it was no more than little sticks, i did a bit of hunting and torn a lion to shreds i felt like a wild animal being let loose, i wasn't thinking straight, until i was hit by the most delicious scent i ever came across, i followed it, and there in the mere distance was a little campsite, there were 2 adults and 2 children! Their blood called to me but! In that mere second i realised what i was doing. 'Omg what the hell am i doing? I'm becoming a monster!'.

I ran back the way i came, and just dropped to the floor i didn't cry, i didn't scream i just lay on the soft soil, and just stared at the trees above me, i closed my eyes, and all i could see was my beautiful angel, smiling happily at me, there was love, happiness and proudness in her perfect purple coloured eyes, i watched as the simplest small breeze used to make her beautiful, long jet back hair that was dark as night, blow, how she used to whisper how much she loved me. that was it, my eyes shot open, i needed to see her, if she's still awake then i'll keep my distance i just need to see her beautiful face again.

from where i was it wasn't that far, it was quite dark now my phone had died long ago, so there wouldn't be any interruptions, i stayed hidden in the trees but as i approached the house i noticed Sofia's window was open i knew which ones was hers as her scent was hitting my nose hard. Before i contemplated on jumping in the window i heard Sofie talk to someone, it sounded like Annie so i used my vampire hearing to listen.

"Sofie, don't you think you're over reacting? Do you honestly believe that Masen would say how he truly felt about you then kiss out of all people Alyssa?" yes! You tell her Annie! I could hear sofie sigh. "I guess your right... but Annie! Please look at me in my face that you didn't see what i saw" Annie was frustrated i could tell.

"Sofie will you stop being so stubborn, don't you see Sofie! This is what Alyssa is trying to do.. she's trying to split you guys up! Your letting her win! You're playing right into her hands, you know as well as i do that masen would NEVER do anything to hurt you! I may not know him very well but i can see just how much he needs you.. And how much he loves you!, from what i can tell.

Every time you laugh, every time you smile, makes him shine bright like a million stars, the looks of adoration and love he truly loves you Sofie and you can't even see it! And i see the looks you give him! You both need each other! I know how bad it must have looked but believe me Sofie, he didn't kiss her! Alyssa did to piss you off!" I smiled brightly remind me to give Annie a massive hug it seemed to me that Sofie must have been shocked. Without Sofie realising i climbed into her window Annie saw me i put my finger against my mouth for her to not say anything she didn't say anything i saw that they were both on her bed, sofie had her back to me, i was leaning against the wall listening to what she had to say.

"O.. Oh my god Annie your right, I'm playing right into Alyssa's hands, what am i doing! Now Masen will never forgive me! i didn't give him a chance to explain! i basically pushed him away i said have fun with that whore. OMG! Annie, i know he does, and i love him too, he's the best thing that's ever happened to me, Masen was there for me when i got in my accident, whenever i felt down he was always there, he supported me when i was reunited with you guys, he stood up for me!... Annie what have i done! This is my entire fault! He must hate me!" Annie hugged her, Sofie was crying again Annie smiled at me and mouthed me a thank you i nodded.

"Sofie he doesn't hate you, did you know he came here earlier on today?" Sofie gasped. "No i didn't how come he didn't come up to me?" I wanted to laugh maybe because she would have kicked my ass. "Sofie! Be real you wasn't exactly ready to listen! You would have torn him to shreds so mom was the one that spoke to him as a matter of fact, Masen explained everything to her, she understood but she advised him to give you some space but he looked a mess Sofie, he had a massive fall out with Lizzie, she believed you instead of him and they end up having a nasty fight which in result him running off, he didn't go home but came straight here. But i told him you were sleeping" Sofie gasped.

"WHAT! Masen and Lizzie had a fight! And Lizzie believed me instead of her brother! Look at what I've done, they never used to fight before i was around, and now I've made the two most important people in my life hate each other! I'm the worst girlfriend ever." What! She's not! I had to make my presence known.

"No, not the worst girlfriend, just the silliest, believing that i would kiss someone who doesn't compare to you" Sofie Jumped a mile off her bed and turned round. "Am i dreaming? Are you... Annie are you playing games with me!" I laughed she thinks she's hallucinating? Bless her! I ran to her and picked her off the bed and held her close, i hugged her as tight as i possibly could, sofie wrapped her legs around my stomach and was planting kisses on my face.

"I'm sorry Masen! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, i was such an idiot, i was just so angry, i took it out on you and i-" i needed her to stop babbling on so i kissed her on the lips, it turned into one hell of a make out session if I'm honest when we came up for air i started planting kisses literally everywhere on her face, i was even smelling her hair that scent that i longed to smell, i noticed a little line of black was down her cheek so i carried her to the bathroom and washed her face, we didn't say anything she was just staring at me, taking me in, i think Annie must have gone to give us privacy which i appreciated.

Eventually i was lying on the bed next to Sofie we were just staring at each other. "I missed you!" I smiled but it didn't reach my face. "Me too.. Does this mean you forgive me?" Sofie was frustrated but not at me.. "Mase there's nothing to forgive, you didn't kiss that... thing! I was just so angry, that i didn't want to listen i didn't mean it. I should have taken it out on Alyssa but then as Annie said i'm playing right into her hands.. i don't want to lose you Masen you're the best thing that's come into my life! I know i keep saying it, but it's true. Which is why it should be me apologising to you!" I sighed in relief as time ticked by i realised i haven't contacted my parents SHIT!. I got up straight out of bed. Sofie was panicking.

"What's wrong? Don't leave!" I looked at her with regret but if i don't go home then a definite search party was going to happen, "I have to sofie my family are going to get worried." But then Sofie's door was open.

"You don't have to. "It was Annie she was smiling she handed me an overnight pack what the? "Annie? How did you get this?" Annie looked at me like it was obvious. "Alice gave it me, i told dad and mom that your here, don't worry there not mad, i told them that you two have made up, so mom called and let everyone know that you're safe, i asked her if you could stay over, which Bella and Edward agreed to, but Edward said he's going to come round in a minute he said he needs a word." I gulped in horror knowing he's going to scold me for running off twice today. But i am relieved he let me stay here i need to thank Chris and Lilly.

I turned to Sofie and smiled. I gave Annie a big hug. "Thank you Annie, for standing by me, and for knocking sense into this one!" Sofie blushed and Annie laughed a cute little giggle. "You're welcome Masey, you're perfect for my sister and i know you love her!" I kissed her forehead i asked sofie if it was okay if i could use her shower she nodded and started talking to her sister. After i finally managed to relax and was changed into more comfortable attire i was soon wrapped in my angel's arms but i did know that i needed to go downstairs at some point.

"Sofie!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Were going to need to go downstairs i need to talk to your mother and step-father!" Sofie whined which made me smile and nodded. As i was dressed appropriately, i slowly made my way back down the stairs i was quite worried that Chris and Lilly may be quite pissed off. When i eventually got down the stairs Lilly and Chris were sitting on the couch wrapped their arms around each other they were merely dazing at the TV it looked like they weren't even watching it.

As i cleared my throat Chris and Lilly's heads snapped towards me and Sofie, they were smiling brightly at me. This confused me a little. Chris got up first and shook my hand. "How you doing Mase?" I nodded. "Very well thanks Chris!" Lilly was by Chris's side i turned to her. "Lilly I'm sorry for intruding in your house, i just didn't know what to do, i nearly killed a family and i realised that i needed to get away i knew your house wasn't far from where i was and i just needed to see your daughter... are you angry?" I ducked my head down, but Lilly wrapped her cold arms around me.

"No Mase i'm not angry, you can't be away from her.. We understand, it just shows that your true soul mates, but i will say that running off isn't the answer hun! Your father is here now okay!" I nodded i turned to Sofie who gestured for me to sit down on the couch, Chris and Annie sat on the couch opposite while Lilly went to answer the door.

In gracefully strolls in my father he greeted Lilly but when he saw me he looked beyond annoyed i stood up to reassure my father. "Look dad! Before you scold me! i know how i handled the way i was with Lizzie but when i haven't done anything and yet she's the one crying and acting like i've hurt her badly what else do you expect me to do! The thing is i was going to make amends with my sister and to have her guard dog try to bark me orders like as if he knew what went on pissed me the hell off even more.!" Dad didn't say anything he just pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Masen will you please mind your language i understand what happened with you and sofia hasn't been well but you do not treat your sister like that do you hear me! right i have let you stay round here for the night, your mother thinks it would be best until the situation calms down, but by tomorrow your grounded" grounded? Oh that's just great!.

"Dad that's not fair i'm supposed to be going out this weekend, can't we start from next week please!" Dad was about to decline until Sofia jumped in. "Please Edward, it was my entire fault; it's our first time for us to go out with our friends, please!" Edward calm down and smiled his crook smile.

"I guess it can wait... but starting Monday you go to school you come straight back from school you do your homework, the only time you get to go out is only when your hunting and you will be supervised by Emmett, Jasper or me! Alice is going to be keeping a close eye on you, you will have to hand in your car keys, you can't go to La push and sorry Sofie but he won't be allowed to come here unless your round Carlisle's" WHAT! Oh this is just great! This is going to be so boring!.

"Fine! Good night dad!" I said with frustration, Dad gave me a hug and went home, Chris and Lilly offered me some food, i nodded they made me some Mac and cheese which was nice, nothing compared to grandma's cooking Lilly even gave us some hot chocolate brownies with creamy chocolate ice-cream it was so GOOD! I had at least two bowls! Which Lilly was grateful for seeing as though it was going to end up in the bin any way. As soon as i was finished Sofie and Annie wanted us 3 to go upstairs but i thought we should all including Lilly and Chris to hang out, which shocked them all.

"why are you all so surprised? I want to get to know your parents" Sofie smiled and nodded. Annie was happy enough and Lilly and Chris looked grateful they all nodded and we all sat round the 3 cream leather couches.

Lilly was wrapped in Chris's arms and Sofie was with me, Annie winced so i grabbed her and placed her on my lap, i always do it with Lizzie or Nessie if they feel upset it calms them down. Sofie looked confused for a second "Annie was a bit upset i always do this with my sisters" Sofie then smiled and nodded. I began to tickle Annie who caused her to scream like a little baby we all couldn't help but giggle then sofie joined in and started to tickle her.

"Ahh okay okay i gi...ve ha in" we both stopped she was still clutching her sides she was still having a laughing fit which only caused me to laugh myself soon enough Lilly and Chris joined in, Annie then ran to sit next to her dad she hid in his arms and he playfully glared at me and Sofie.

"Don't worry Annie i'll protect you from these mean people!" Lilly was smiling and looking at Chris the way momma does with my dad it was just so... i don't know there's no words they are really good parents. Lilly noticed i was staring.

her piercing bright amber eyes were looking at me with confusion. "Mase are you okay?" Soon enough everyone was looking at me with curiosity i just smiled a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, i just couldn't help but notice the way you were looking at Chris, it was like how my momma looks at my dad, with love and adoration... with pride" Lilly looked a little surprised but smiled within seconds she was beside me and hugged me.

"Your lucky to have this one sofie!" I blushed really bad. "MOM! Stop!" Annie and Chris was just laughing which they soon stopped as Sofie gave them the death glare. Lilly just smiled. "Oh come on sofie i'm your mother. Mothers are supposed to embarrass their daughters with their boyfriends" Now at this point i was the one that was laughing, it was so weird how quickly Lilly accepted me, usually mothers are very protective of their daughters take momma for instance, Momma nearly killed Jake for him idiotically calling Nessie that nickname momma still doesn't really like calling her that but she will call her Ness or Renesmee. When Jake and Nessie first started hanging out Momma was on constant watch, especially dad. There more protective with my sisters than me and my brother but they can still be protective with us. Like Momma had that LONG discussion with Leah when EJ and Leah first got together.

when i was pulled out of my thoughts i didn't realise Lilly was talking to me. Everyone had worried expressions on their faces. "Huh? Sorry what?" Sofie was giggling next to me while i was genuinely confused. "What's so funny?".

"Sorry Masen i just asked what was on your mind?" my mouth shaped an o. "Nothing in particular, Um Chris can i ask you something, if it's personal then i understand and i wont ask again but.. how did you and Lilly like.. i dont know meet?" Chris smiled knowingly he patted a seat next to Annie i of course toke Sofie and Lilly along with me, Lilly all but smiled. So we were tightly squeezed onto one couch.

"Well i appreciate your curiosity Masen, i don't mind, whatever question you have on your mind never hesitate to ask, well to know how i met Lilly i have to start from the beginning and it started with my human life. Is that okay?" I was genuinely interested so i just nodded and waited for him to continue, this really perked everyone's interest so it was all but silent.

"Okay. I was born in 1863 the era when the American Civil War was happening, My father was fighting in the war, my mother was evacuated to another state with me of course, i was raised in a farm plantation in Atlanta Georgia. The plantation was growing all different types of crops that had to be grown and sold to distributed markets, i was now 21 and i was help working on the farm, my mother was writing letters to my father the Civil war was over but he was soon placed into another position, so he wasn't coming home. But i always hoped he would.

I always admired my mother we were so close our bond was so strong though she worked very long hours she always found the time with me, but unfortunately she was growing more and more weak, she fell ill nobody knew what was wrong with her, we tried calling for a doctor but there was none available so all we could do was keep my mother comfortable as best as she can but after 3 days... we finally managed to get a hold of a doctor but.. it was too late she was gone... i remember the last words she told me.. she said make me proud. I never understood what she meant.. but i finally understood when one day i was still working on the farm, someone in a military uniform arrived, amongst me and 12 other people he shouted my name. I stopped what i was doing and made his acquaintance.

He looked at me remorsefully and handed me a telegram he bowed his head down, he didn't say a thing to me but only watched me when i opened up the telegram, it was said that my father Christopher Clayton Sr was pronounced dead in action while trying to save 3 of his fellow soldiers, i didn't know what to say, nor what to do at that moment i waited for me to break down and just cry, but i never i just felt numb... this gentleman that stood before me telling me he was sorry for my loss, I didn't say anything i just kept reading the telegram over and over which came to a decision that i wanted to join this war.. not only for me... but for my father.

so i merely said with anger and power in my voice, that i wished to join in the ranks and he all but merely accepted he studied my physique first, my height wasn't a problem so as satisfied as he was we got to wherever we was going back on his horse it ended up being a very long trip and we were soon arrived in what it was called to be Cuba, this was the American-Spanish War i wasn't given any proper training but i was only taught the basics but i caught on very quickly i was given a uniform, and my own machine gun, i was quite overwhelmed when a man that looked as quite overwhelmed as i was on his own so i thought I'd make my acquaintance, i merely introduced myself and he soon looked relived.

The man i met was Joham Kingsley; he was one of the toughest in the ranks on their 3rd missions so far he was the toughest out of all. While we set on the mission to capture Santiago something strange happened just before we were to set out on the American fleet as we were to be set out to sea.. me and Joham were talking with one of our fellow soldiers he said he found a place that was deemed as magnificent he wouldn't give specific details but there was just something not quite right about him, he was extremely pale, his eyes were pitch black.

me and Joham looked at each other but he was more enthusiastic about it, so we sneaked off and followed him, i didn't get a chance to catch his name but where he toke us was not right at all.. where he toke us was just completely deserted and as me and Joham realised this wasn't right this solider had us pinned to a wall with both of his hands around our necks, his arm was like stone we couldn't move we tried fighting him off but it was impossible what was he? Was all i could say.

Joham didn't really fight after 10 minutes it was like he welcomed it. As did i, and soon i faded into the darkness thinking i was dead which didn't happen only to be replaced by hell! The fire that erupted inside me was excruciating i just wanted to die! But i wasn't alone as i realised Joham was in hell to! But i didn't know what sins i did for me to be in hell.

What seemed a long time in the fire soon faded away and i was awoke in a peculiar place but it fascinated me.. i never seen such beauty.. i was seeing the light for the first time, i was trying to remember what happened but all i remembered was Joham as i realised where he was he had his back to me without thinking i shot behind him astounded by this speed i seemed to have startled Joham and he nearly attacked me thinking i was some sort of danger but we were both suddenly startled by each other's appearance Joham was quite dark skinned when i met him but now his skin was a light olive tone, his dark hair was quite wild and he had bright red thirsty eyes, speaking of thirst my throat was really raw, i clutched onto my throat i shouted to Joham what happened to us, i never really believed in the supernatural, if you did well you might be put into one of those asylums. But i strongly believed that we weren't human.

Me and Joham both all but realised that we were vampires and we needed to drink and fast, to get rid of the burn, but first we agreed to get out of Cuba and we needed to get back to America so we ran. we both discovered that we could merely run for miles and miles and not get tired it just pushed to go more quicker and the power in our strides was boosted. Joham was a little faster than me but i could keep up.

2 centuries past and me and Joham became very close friends my blood diet dramatically changed, after a while living on the blood of humans was delicious but i just didn't like killing humans so i found a way to get the blood i needed without being a complete monster and that was for me to go on the animal diet at first it was hard to adjust to, i had 4 slip ups but eventually i adjusted and i never looked back i soon realised my eyes had changed colour to a gold, instead of that horrifying crimson red colour.

Joham on the other hand he became more.. should i say sadistic, he hated the fact that i changed my diet he said that it was against our nature, so he kept to the human blood diet he did try the animal blood out of curiosity but he hated it, but the way he hunts his prey was quite disturbing he specifically hunted women that were very incredibly beautiful... Joham would stalk them for about a week, find out everything about them and then kill them.

He thought it made things interesting. Years and years flew by me and Joham had met fellow nomads who were human drinkers which didn't bother me, we had joined in many battles but me and Joham grew more and more bored so we thought to move to Canada we resided in Alberta we got a big house that was at least 3 stories there was a large group of us.. a coven if you so put us in that category, we settled in well but Joham was becoming more and more aggressive, and a little paranoid he wanted to know who was the one that changed us he was after revenge, Joham had plans after the war in Cuba but it was unclear what exactly i assumed to get married and have children.

our friendship was quite tense Joham was finding just evil ways to kill these women and it got to a point where he was planning to massacre the whole town, the others in our coven was growing more and more fearful of Joham they requested to leave to go their separate ways from us, they wanted me to come along with them.. i only wished that i did... but i felt guilt and did not wish to leave Joham wondering on his own so i declined and wished them luck.

When Joham returned that day he was angry that the others what he described as abandonment, i dont know what he was up to but few weeks after he told me that the way to get revenge is if we create an army i was fearful that if we get caught we would be put to death.. I heard of the Volturi and the power that they had, as one of the fellow member in the coven kindly explained.. but it didn't stop Joham!, he explained to me that he mated with a human, and she was with child he said it was a mere experiment i was highly disgusted by this, he toke me to see this human not face to face of course at a distance the human was beautiful long blonde hair, bright green eyes, at first glance i thought she was a vampire, she had honey blonde highlights she was just magnificent.

But this woman had moved out of human society and isolated herself my guess was until whatever she was carrying was to be born. I felt sorry for her.. it was merely months after and she gave birth, it was a baby that was for sure, but i noticed it had pale ivory skin, fair bright honey blonde hair, bright honey coloured eyes, the woman had a girl.. So it was technically Joham's daughter... i watched as the woman was to weak to even move, but stared in horror as Joham toke her daughter away from her, she weakly protested to giver her back.

Joham gave the baby to me while he... finished her off. I was just fixated by the baby that was looking back at me, i was surprised by how quick the baby grew, i knew it wasn't a normal baby i figured that it was half human and half vampire, she was giggling and making baby noises in my arms, i wrapped her in her mothers little jacket, Joham was finished and came over to me, he snatched the baby out my arms and... i felt.. upset, i didn't understand this, i've never ever thought about having children, i now thought it was impossible as i don't grow and no blood flows through my veins but Joham explained that we can mate with other female vampires but they cant get pregnant but we can mate with female humans!.

Joham looked at the baby not how i looked at her.. not with love there was no pride, it just looked it he didn't care, he named her of course naming her Anna-Maria. I wanted to ask about her mother. He told me like as if it was nothing.

Anna-Maria's mother was named Emma Carter she was the same age as me, she worked as a baker her father owns it, her mother was deceased but her mother owned a sweet shop so Emma toke over that as well as help her father with the bakery. The carters were a middle class family of course so Emma was able to have tutor she wasn't musically talented but she was good at art.

that was all he told me, when Anna-Maria was growing Joham wanted me to train her, i was confused on why, it takes nearly at least a good few months for a hybrid to fully develop so she was fully grown she stopped at the age of 17 we all discovered that she had a gift of copying other vampire's gift, Joham had recruited a lot of male vampires and used them as guards we moved away from Alberta and moved to Ontario, Joham said that on his hunts he discovered a facility that would be perfect, our friendship was more strained than ever because he grew jealous of the fact that Anna-Maria preferred to be around me than him, it was the same continuous routine Joham would mate with a human wait until the baby was born kill the mother then would leave me to raise the child, all he ever did was name then and didn't show any love to them eventually he turned the facility that was an abandoned jail into some would say liveable, i ended up training at least 8 hybrids at a time when they was fully developed, though i felt for them all, but i was becoming more worried for my friend but i really wanted to go, i had contacted the nomads that had joined us 10 years ago they said i was welcome to come i went ahead and told Joham of my plans and he was beyond furious he nearly attacked me.

i discovered that Joham has a gift he knows people's weaknesses and use that against you, he used emotional blackmail on me telling me that if i leave then, anna-maria would only see me abandoning her which wasn't the case, that was the only reason why i stayed, i saw Anna-Maria as my own daughter i was there for her no matter what.. i loved her as a daughter of course.

So for her to feel like i've abandoned her would tear me apart, Joham enjoyed every minute of it, he became obsessed with power, he brought fear and aggression amongst us all even the guards that was surrounding the place grew ever more fearful Joham even killed one of his own children because he wanted to know about his mother he had grown ever more annoyed and killed him in front of everyone, the children grown a most fearful hatred towards their own father, but were immensely petrified but they never hated me, they always came to me when they were upset or just merely curious.

One day while i was training the new recruits as Joham would call them i heard a female.. screaming i was confused as to what was going on, i followed the scream it was deep within the facility, i didn't know how Joham found this place but to a human it would scare them.. when the scent stopped outside one of the institutions I walked in and saw Joham and his son Nahuel, out of all his children Nahuel was the only one he became close to he merely tolerated Anna-Maria which confused me as to why she was here, i now realised that Joham had another ''recruit'' and this was the baby's mother but i didn't understand why she was here usually he finished them off and leave them wherever they were.

i stood with Joham, i questioned what he was doing he thought of another way to torture the mothers, he decided to change the mother and separate the mother from their child play mind games with them strip them from all their strength so they wouldn't fight and eventually the mothers would be nothing more than a shell of themselves and kill them.

I grew ever more fearful as this wasn't my friend that i had met in the war, that was a different person altogether this was just the devil taking form of my once best friend. I couldn't be part of it he called me weak, he thought that the reason why was because of my diet he suggested that if i had stuck with the human diet i would be on the same page but that wasn't the case it was just wrong to break a bond between mother and their child and it only thought of myself with my mother.

i did miss her dearly but i know she's in heaven with my father god is protecting them and they are watching over me, as much as i protested Joham never listened and only push the baby in my hands while the mother was screaming and writhing in pain i was to raise the child who was named Sofia from her very unusual purple-blue eyes and jet black hair i thought that she was also special as i was correct.

When sofia grew older when she had the mental age of 15 she approached Joham and questioned about her mother from what i overheard he smacked her hard and to never question her.. he made her think that she killed her own mother.. well that's what he made all the others think, it wasn't a nice place where i was, there was no happiness, no love, in the air was full of pain, anger, sadness and fear. Joham wouldn't let any of us out unless it was hunting if you wasn't back for a certain amount of time they would come looking for you, the guards were under direct orders from Joham, he ordered them to be quite brutal unless it was necessary.

When Sofia was fully developed and figured out her power this perked Joham's interest, we never see or hear from Joham he was always in his office he never came out unless it was to hurt his children, hurt Sofia's mother who he kept as a prisoner, to hunt or to gather another recruit. I was growing tired and i certainly thought he had gone far enough, i had to figure out a way to escape, i wanted to talk to Anna-Maria about it as she loathes Joham as much as i do, many have tried to escape but have end up getting caught then severely punished or death.

So the number of guards increased i was treated the same as Joham's children, Joham and mine's friendship crumbled he was planning something and he wasn't planning on telling me all he wanted me to do was train the recruits and raise them when there children that was all.

Since the hybrids diets consisted of both human food and blood Joham hired a cook but the food that he prepared was barely edible i was relieved i never had to eat it, when i was wondering where anna-maria had got to as she said she was going to be 5 minutes i followed her scent to where Joham was keeping Sofia's mother.. I walked in to see Anna-Maria wrapped her arms around the woman i didn't get a chance to look at the woman in the face properly just the fact that she had same jet black hair as Sofia. Her scent smelt similar also, it was the most... delicious scent i ever smelt in all my life, when Anna-Maria said my name it caused the woman to turn around considering she had the frightful blood red eyes, which would cause the humans to run a mile, i was just completely and utterly shocked by how beautiful and how much like Sofia she was.

she stared at me with Awe Anna-Maria explained to me who she was.. she was going to tell me her story until the woman decided to tell me herself, she introduced herself as Lilly Williams... when she told me her story i was just angry and disgusted and decided to plot alongside Anna-Maria to escape, me and Lilly told Anna-Maria how we felt somehow Lilly Felt like a mother to her, and as i as a father to her, she was overjoyed to say the least, we had a moment to when i was to hug Lilly but then there was a jolt of electricity that flowed through us, it was amazing, and it was like i knew that this is the woman i was to spend the rest of eternity with, though we only knew each other merely two hours we declared our love for each other, which made Anna-Maria happy.. and the rest you could imagine what happened." I was just in total and utter shock, when Chris finished his story nobody said a word, Sofie and Annie were in floods of tears especially Annie, Chris comforted Annie while Lilly comforted Sofia.

"Dad, you-you saw my mother?" Chris looked at her with sadness and nodded.

"I'm sorry Annie, i've wanted to tell you... but i just didn't want you to feel upset... i didn't want to confirm your suspicions that Joham killed your mother... god knows what he would have done if you confronted him.. but i just want to say, what i said was true, when i first laid eyes on you when you was a baby, i loved you instantly, Joham was cold, he didn't show no love at all when i was just completely overjoyed and you weren't even my own daughter, when i watched you grow up into a beautiful woman i have been the most proudest man or vampire alive! Now that you know a little bit about your mother i hope it puts some peace of mind for you Annie, Emma would be so proud of you! Your real name is Anna-Maria Carter" Lilly looked a little hurt but she was happy that Annie found out about her real mother. But Annie smiled happily and shook her head.

"You're wrong dad, i am not angry that you knew who my mother was and didn't tell me, i understand that you was trying to protect me, i already accepted that my mother is in heaven i know she will be proud of me... i was Anna-Maria Carter... but look what i have now, i do have a mother, i have a father who is my real father! You were the one that raised me, you are the one that loves me! Joham isn't my father he is merely a sperm donor, i have a sister! Whether were half or not you are my sister! And my name is Anna-Maria Williams the daughter of Christopher James and Lilly Amelle Williams" I think i ended up being in floods of tears i don't even know why i'm crying.. i was startled to hear a lot of sniffing behind us all of us were confused and turned round my whole family was here. WHAT THE!

Nessie and Lizzie came bounding over hugging annie and me! Emmett looked like he was crying. "Emmy are you crying?" Uncle Emmett playfully glared. "Me Cry? I cant... well even if i sound like i am i was just.. WHATEVER I'm not!"

Grandma decided to speak. "I'm sorry for the intrusion Lilly, Alice just insisted of us to come here, she had a vision of Chris telling his story we've been listening outside, Jasper in particular was interested with the war, he was also in the civil war as well" Chris smiled and then was shocked that he didn't recognise him. "Major Jasper Whitlock? How have i not recognised you before, i mean you looked oddly familiar but... OMG! You went missing, what happened?" Jasper was shocked.

"Chris! Yes! I remember you, oh yeah... uh I'll explain another time but i don't remember Joham! Then again i went up the ranks fairly quickly" Chris and Jasper laughed and nodded this just shocked us all! Chris and Jasper were in the civil war! WHAT THE HELL! Everybody was just dumbfounded but happy. Jasper and Chris was in a long discussion about the war, Sofie and Lilly were talking amongst with each other but i realised i needed to talk to my little sister. Lizzie was chatting with Annie, i tapped her shoulder, she turned around and she grabbed me tightly and hugged me, i did the same with her i was glad my sister wasn't angry with me.

"Lizzie i am so sorry, i should never had spoken to you in such a way, i was angry and upset i should never had taken it out on you, i mean you're my baby sister, I'm your Masey! I love you!" Lizzie eventually was fits of tears but i could tell it was relief and happiness.

"Masey! I am so, sorry! I will never doubt you ever again! You're my big brother and MASEN DO NOT CALL ME BABY SISTER! HOW MANY TIMES!" Lizzie let me go and crossed her arms playfully everyone was laughing including me a tear was streaking down Lizzie's face i smiled and wiped it away, i looked for my brother who was standing with momma and dad, i shouted in his head to get over here he winced at how loud i was shouting and Nessie was by where me and Lizzie was stood.

"Guys, i have been a complete and utter jerk to you, i don't know how you put up with me, your my sisters and brother, you can never be replaced and never will be, I love you all so much!, lets never fight as bad as this, Chris's story has just made me realise how quick the people that mean so much to you can leave. I am grateful that you told us your story Chris thank you, you truly are an amazing father to Sofie especially to Annie! They are truly lucky to have someone like you!" Chris walked over to me along with Lilly and gave me a hug! I smiled and hugged him back.

"You are most welcome Masen, thank you so much now that were all here i guess we can discuss what to do about Joham!" grandpa stepped forward and agreed, i didn't know what time it was but i was wide awake as was the other hybrids. My siblings gripped me into a tight hug after when Chris let me go. Everyone was giggling and eventually everyone was in a massive group hug we were all laughing and Emmett was starting to hug me with his bone crushing arms.

"Ow.. Emmett... hurting... arms... breaking..." Emmett let me go instantly and had a playful evil smile like as if he did that on purpose. But i didn't rise to it not tonight.  
Sofie then strolled towards me, she grabbed my hand and pulled me outside we was on the seat swing that was connected with the porch we were wrapped up in each other's thoughts that we were cuddling into each other and it was silent, I sighed in relief that me and my sister made up. I am never letting a fight get that bad again EVER!.

"Well that was some story huh?, i never knew just how twisted Joham really was, i mean Joham and Chris fought in the war together, they must have had each other's backs and what does he do, he isolates Chris and treats him like he's nothing, he had no love for any of his children Chris even described Joham as the devil taken Joham's form!" Sofie had a tone of frustration.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Sofie sighed and looked back at me. "I'm just.. Annoyed i don't understand how somebody especially a father could be like that, so cold, not feeling no love, no pride, nothing! Just full of rage, and obsessed with power! How? How can anybody kill their own child! It makes no sense to me!" I understood what part of the story Sofie was on about when Joham killed his own son! All because to make a point and to also stop him from questioning him about his mother. I wrapped my arms tighter around my angel.

"I don't know sofie, i really don't know, there is just some sick people in this world, who would do the most unforgivable things, what grandpa told me is that when a human is changed some of their personality becomes intensified when their changed and what i can gather Joham was the toughest and seems to me he liked to control situations, but he must have had some weird enjoyment of killing his enemies. So when he was changed into a vampire he was deemed as a very sadistic vampire!" Sofie all but nodded.

"Masen I'm scared, I've been having this gut wrenching feeling that something bad is going to happen i can't put my finger on it and i know it has something to do with Joham" I growled every time i hear that disgusting creatures name i just want to kill him, the fact that he still has control over sofia and he isn't even here disgusts me! Lilly, Chris, Annie and Sofie are all still petrified and it's sad.

"Now you listen to me. you are safe, nothing and i mean nothing is going to harm you or your family, i made a vow remember? I am not going to break it! I love you so much!" Sofie's heart fluttered and she smiled. "I love you to Masen! I really do!" I smiled and we were both wrapped in each other's arms, i then noticed EJ walking out to us.

**EJ's POV  
**Since Mase had a blow up with Seth i felt it was necessary to check on my sister, she had been so upset by what Mase said, but in some ways i did agree to what he said, i mean he's our brother! I know that he would never ever hurt Sofia in such a way!. In a way though i know that everything will be alright again. I don't dwell on the negative, i don't see the point in every situation there is a light at the end of the tunnel one way or another it can be resolved.

While Momma, dad and Nessie went out to search for Mase, leaving Jake and Seth downstairs to calm down i went upstairs to Lizzie. I didn't even knock on the door i just walked straight in and there sat on the edge of the bed with a toy lion that Mase had got her, she loved it so much, though we all love each other so much, Lizzie is way more closer with Mase there's a special bond that only them two share, though i can say the same between me and Nessie we are all so close but yet i am closer with Nessie.

I winced seeing my baby sister like this tears my heart out, Masen didn't need to be like that with Lizzie, though i can understand can't believe Alyssa has done this, she's caused this mess! GOD that stupid human!. I strolled over to where Lizzie was i don't think she even notice i was there, she jumped a bit when she noticed that she was lying on my lap, she looked into my eyes and tears escaped hers, her blue eyes were full of regret, guilt and hurt. I removed the tear from her face and comforted her.

"EJ, i didn't mean it! What i said to Masen! I didn't mean to doubt him! I really didn't, i didn't think, what Alyssa did was out of order but you was there, Nessie and Annie was there they all thought the same thing! I should have given him the benefit of the doubt. What kind of sister am i!" I winced even more, though i was there, but i understand it did look like Mase locked lips with her when that wasn't the case, but i can't help but feel sorry for my sister, and i didn't want her beating herself up over this.

"Shush! Lizzie, I'm sure Masen didn't mean it, it was probably all in the heat of the moment, he thought he lost Sofia what he was accused of was not the case, and so all that anger and hurt had built up inside him and he lashed out onto the nearest and dearest, though i do think it was silly of you to think that low of him Liz but i do understand what you're saying, i mean he was coming to apologise remember but i do think Seth needs to not fight your corner when it wasn't necessary, but Liz believe me when i say, you are not a bad sister, he loves you, i bet he is feeling awful for what he said, but you know what he is like, just give him time to calm down and he will realise what he has done and he will come to apologise you'll see." Lizzie had stopped sniffing and smiled she jumped into my arms and hugged me so tight.

"Thank you EJ, i love you! My big, big brother!" I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Big, Big brother? You mean the best brother?" my eyebrow was raised at her and she just giggled. "Yes, my big, big brother you're the second oldest! Duh! Hehe EJ! No! As daddy rightfully pointed out there are no favourites and i love you all equally!" That answer will never do, she just needs to admit that i am the best sibling! "BOOOO! Stop skirting the question Liz just admit that it's me!" I smiled cockily.

"OKAY! If i had to pick but sorry it will be masen!" Surprise, Surprise, i merely huffed Lizzie saw this and she ruffled my hair, oh no she didn't! So i grabbed her and ruffled her hair so bad that it looked like she had been electrocuted, when i let her go, i was rolling on the floor laughing, i couldn't contain it, every time i calmed down i laughed twice as hard, Lizzie looked in her mirror and she screamed. Seth came bounding upstairs alongside Leah and Jake but when they thought there was danger they to also fell on the floor laughing they all clutched their stomachs and tears were escaping their eyes,

"nice hairdo Elizabeth!" Lizzie growled she was ready to pounce but she didn't know whether to get me or Jake so we both looked at each other and we both dashed out the room, we ran out of the house and ran towards grandpa's mansion and around that area, I could hear lizzie, approach behind she nearly caught me but i jumped above and was running through the trees, i climbed up to the very top and kept jumping from branch to branch i could hear Lizzie screaming my name below but that just made me laugh more and i eventually got away.

As lizzie gave up chasing after me, i settled on the top branch of my favourite tree it over looks all of Washington and it's just amazing, the sun was setting, but it would have been better if my lee-lee was here, speaking of which my phone started buzzing and it was Leah.

"Hey Darlin" Leah sounded like she was smiling.

"Hey, where the hell are you? You need to get your vamp butt back here, because Bella and Edward are panicking and i miss you!"

"HAHA! Already, its only been what 10 minutes? But yeah i'll make my way back now Darlin! See you soon love you!" Leah giggled.

"Love you now HURRY! Or i will seriously kick your ass!" i hurriedly put the phone down, the last time i made leah wait she freaked out on me, i really don't want that to happen again!, but things between me and Leah are great, things between me and the pack have been... better.. if i could say the least, Sam, Jared and Emily are cool with me, but Paul, Colin and Brady are still quite guarded with me, they will speak to me but it's only like a sentence then nothing else after that, it's starting to piss Leah off and she nearly killed Colin when he muttered under his breath that he didn't have to be friends with a bloodsucker! Sam and Jared don't call me a bloodsucker anymore, and though i don't care if they call it me but when they call it to my whole family it can still hurt.

When i eventually climbed back down, i could hear Jake in the distance, "LIZZIE! GET OFF!" oh great what's happened now! I followed the whines off the wolf and the picture that stood before me couldn't have been funnier. Lizzie was on Jake's back and she had covered his eyes he was trying to shake her off but she's got her legs tightly wrapped around his waist and he's running around in circles.

"I will give you your sight back if you say your sorry!" Jake was being stubborn and shook his head. "I will NOT apologise." I just rolled my eyes, but then i diverted my attention as i just thought i saw someone in the bush ahead of us, before i could explore more, Jake had whined like a baby. "Jake just apologise to my sister, momma and dad are back and they are getting worried, plus Leah will kill me if i'm keeping her waiting any longer!" Lizzie and Jake rolled their eyes and nodded.

We all raced back to the house, and as usual the ''undefeatable'' Jake won, Nessie was waiting outside worried. When Jake put on fresh sweats on he ran straight to my sister and dived onto her lips Jheeze Jake! Don't wait do you!, then not long after Leah was about to protest but before i could give her the chance i swooped her into my arms and hugged her tight. She seemed dazed a bit but then she just lightly punched my arm.

"That's for making me wait, but thank god your back!" I smiled widely and pecked Leah's beautiful lips. Lizzie must have been greeted by Seth as i saw him run past me but i didn't pay any attention, only my beautiful girlfriend before me. "Well i missed you to!" Leah rolled her eyes and giggled.

everyone must have been caught into their own little bubbles as our moments were interrupted as Dad had cleared his throat. "Um sorry to interrupt but we need to know where your brother has gone, i have tried to follow his scent but with the rain it's sort of washed his scent away, he could be in the vicinity of Canada by now! And we cant have him there... as Joham resides there!" Speaking of his name makes me sick, I need to speak to granddad an d Aunt Alice to see if we can get Zack out of that place!, Annie has suffered enough and i think Zack isn't coping also but we all nodded.

After when the whole family, made our way to the William's cottage and listened to Chris's story all i could feel was sorrow, it must have been horrible, to say goodbye to his mother like that, to watch her die, and then not long after having to receive news that his father was killed, i wouldn't know if my parents died, i think all the life would be sucked out of me, seriously, whoa! Anyway! As i tried to shake the horrible thought that sprouted into my mind, i realised that i want to help Annie get zack back! With this thought in mind i started smiling and jumping. Momma noticed.

"EJ what's the matter?" Momma and the whole family looked confused i really wanted to tell the whole family, but with Annie being there i couldn't risk it, i know it seems harsh to not tell her but knowing Annie she'll probably get herself killed i just know she'll have a moment of weakness and she'll find him herself. So all i did was smile and reassured everyone that it was nothing, while the pack was out on patrol everyone was merely talking with everyone but me and my siblings were talking with each other.

***Okay EJ seriously what has gotten you so excited as usual?*-Nessie  
**  
*Uhh... I'm not sure if i should tell you guys yet!*-EJ

***Why not?*-Annie**

*Yeah EJ why?*-Lizzie  
  
*Uhh... erm! Really guys it's not that much of a big deal you know what I'm like I'm always happy and energetic somebody has to be.*-EJ

***HA! Nice way of getting out of it bro!*-Mase  
**  
*NO! I'm not trying to get out of it! I'm being serious it's nothing! Okay if you want to know its just something about Leah there you happy?*-EJ

***Your hiding something your my brother EJ and i know when your hiding something! Why can't you just tell us?*-Nessie  
**  
*NESSIE! I just told you! I'm not hiding anything*-EJ

***Whatever i'm not buying it!*-Lizzie**

*sorry bro but me neither*-Mase

*Oh come on guys, if he says it's not a big deal then it's not, if he doesn't want to tell us he doesn't have to, we cant make him if it's something private or something that we really don't want to know then i think it's best he doesn't tell us!*-Annie  
  
*Thank you Annie! So are you guys satisfied or what?!*-EJ

***yeah Annie's right! Sorry EJ*-Mase  
**  
*No sweat bro! Hey Mase is it okay if i talk to you for a second?*-EJ

As soon as i said that Mase was by my side, i moved my head in a gesture for him to move, i realised also that i needed aunt Alice, grandpa, dad , Chris and Emmett. "Um, Chris, Alice, Grandpa, Dad, Emmett is it okay if i talk to you for a sec?" everyone looked confused but they all nodded, I led the way deep into the forest so we was out of hearing range once and for all we need a way to get zack. Mase spoke first.

"EJ what's this all about?" I smiled widely. Aunt Alice gasped she was pulled into a vision but she quickly came back out of it, she knows what i'm going to tell her so Dad knew as well. Grandpa, Emmett and Mase and Chris were confused.

"Ok! Guys the reason why i brought you out here is because of Anna-Maria! I dont think you notice aside from Mase. But lately she's been really upset, she doesn't feel comfortable being here, it's not because its us its because she misses her best friend or which me and Mase believe to be her soul mate, His name is Zack, Chris i'm sure your aware, according to Annie she has known him for centuries, and when she had to leave with Lilly and Chris she was and still is heartbroken, now Alice i brought you ou" Before i could finish my explanation Aunt Alice interrupted.

"You brought me out here because you want to see if the plan your planning to help get Zack out of the solitary confinement successfully" Everyone's head snapped towards me. there were mixed emotions there was confusion with Emmett and Grandpa, Mase was happy, Dad was i dont know what Dad was feeling he had his poker face on as usual. Grandpa spoke.

"are we successful Alice?" Alice then thought about her vision she was in a trance like state for a while when she finished she smiled. "The plan is risky but you do get Zack out successfully, dont be alarmed Edward, Joham hasn't put him up to anything, he cares deeply for Anna-Maria all he wants is to be with her, so he isn't going to betray us, the only thing is though, when you are coming back two vampires chase after you, but Emmett takes care of them, they try to take zack but Emmett manages to grab them in time." Emmett smiled and was ready.

Chris then spoke. "I understand why you need me EJ, it's because you know that i know the place well, but yes! What your asking of us is a very risky thing indeed, but if it makes my daughter happy then that's okay with me, okay! As i've pointed out to Lilly, there are over 100 exits, BUT! The place is on lockdown, there are at least 300 guards altogether, and with Sofia, Annie, Lilly and myself gone, there's no doubt in my mind Joham has added more guards, there will be guards blocking every exit outside and in, if i know Joham well enough he would have used an escort with all the hybrids while they are out hunting, so i think the best person to use will be Lilly! Before you speak, Lilly has the most interesting gift she can physically change her appearance, so what i'm thinking if she poses as a guard she can easily walk in and get zack out of there" I gulped man! This was going to be harder than i thought; Grandpa looked very interested though particularly when he mentioned Lilly could physically change her appearance that's cool.

"Chris, surely there could be another way, that sounds too risky, has Lilly perfected this gift?" Chris responded to grandpa. "That's the thing though she only discovered it a we

ago, she has been practicing a little bit but not dramatically, that would be the only thing that could jeopardise this whole thing, well i suppose what i'm suggesting is one option, has anybody else got any ideas? Alice what do you see? What is our plan?" Alice looked again. Then dad spoke.

"Is zack a hybrid?" Dad spoke in quite a cool, collected tone of voice Chris answered dad. "No, he is full vampire, but he's an animal drinker like me, he also didn't want to kill humans, why do you ask Edward?" Masen then gasped. "I think i know what dad means, if Zack is full vampire and he's an animal drinker then surely he doesn't need an escort, i think it only applies to the hybrids because Joham doesn't want to lose any more members of his children, if he hasn't bothered with Zack before then surely he wouldn't notice that he has gone, he will to be too worked up trying to form more members of his army and raising and without you there Chris he will be too occupied to notice that Zack is gone!" Wow sometimes Masen can be pretty smart i didn't think about that, so grandpa spoke..

"So what you saying Masen is that we lure Zack out of there?" Grandpa spoke in his professional tone, Masen just smiled. "What i mean is that if we buy a none traceable phone, we can use that to call Zack on his phone, Joham wouldn't even notice, if we mention who we are and that we know where Anna-Maria is he will defiantly come, If I'm correct Sofia mentioned that Joham's gift is knowing people's weaknesses and use that weakness against you, if I'm correct but Zack's weakness is Annie so he would come with no questions asked!" Everybody including Chris was stunned and Alice agreed that this will be the plan to get Zack out.

"Okay! Aunt Alice when do you see this happening?" Alice replied instantly "2 days tops" I nodded. "YEAH! I'm ready to kick some ass!" I rolled my eyes, Emmett loves a good fight. "Emmett, calm down there may not be a fight, so don't get to ahead of yourself" Emmett didn't care he was just in the zone.

"But remember we can't tell Annie! For the simple fact is that we know she'll have a moment of weakness and will try to look for him and may get herself killed, the least she knows the better! So what i would need you to do Alice is that on the day we go to get Zack, you take her on a LONG shopping trip with all of the girls, take them to a spa as well, just make it an all-day thing, she won't suspect anything then" Alice literally screamed in our ears we all through our hands against our ears.

"I've already got the day planned don't worry EJ Annie wont suspect a thing! Eeep! This is going to be so fun!" us boys rolled our eyes, thank god i am not a girl! Dad chuckled at my comment. Chris looked at his watch. "Guys, we should head back, everyone is going to be worried" we all nodded.

as soon as we got back everyone was waiting outside on the porch everyone was freaking out, Nessie ran straight to me and so did Lizzie with mase, momma ran to Dad. "Edward where the hell were you? I was getting worried." Dad chuckled and hugged momma tightly. "Don't worry love we wasn't far EJ was just telling us something, it's nothing to worry about,"

I smiled and mouthed him a thank you he nodded and smiled. "EJ everyone was getting worried, we thought something happened." Masen snorted behind us. "Yeah, something bad will happen to vampires and vampire hybrids! " I laughed at Masen's sarcastic comment; it's true though anybody who would try and hurt us would get killed. But as fun as this little reunion is, i was growing immensely tired, and right on cue all of the hybrids yawned, i was rubbing my eyes. Momma, Lilly and Esme chuckled. And right on cue Emmett spoke.

"Bed time for the hybrids!" which resulted in Masen showing Emmett's worst fear,! I know Mase told us, the big uncle Emmett was afraid of spiders, which again caused him to freak out like a girl! He was running around the yard screaming that they were everywhere, Rose rolled her eyes and ran after Emmett but it only caused everyone to laugh Mase thought he had tortured him enough and thought to raise his biggest hope which was for him to be superman! REALLY? Which resulted him climbing up trees and jumping out of them thinking he could fly, at this point me and Mase were on the floor laughing! I have never laughed so hard in my life.

"Mase that's enough now!" Mase laughed more. "Sorry Dad!" and finally mase stopped, when he stopped Emmett finally realised what he was doing. He was confused and asked why he was jumping out of the tree, everybody shrugged and didn't answer, but soon enough though, the cullens and the Williams hugged everyone and bid each other good night though the vamps won't be sleeping but i know the hybrids will! Plus i missed my Lee-Lee she's been exhausted lately doing more patrols than usual apparently the packs have come across 3 scents that have been circling the areas of la push and around this vicinity.

Which brought me back to earlier when i thought i saw someone looking in the bushes, hum? But Leah says she doesn't know. Leah is the beta in Jake's pack, so she's like second in command, originally it was Seth but Jake realised that he was too young to take a big responsibility and he realised that Embry and Quill are goofs to take a role like this seriously so he gave the job to Leah.

but that means herself and Jake have to do more patrols than Seth, Quill and Embry. But according to her and Jake they still don't know what it is and the scent takes them full circle like it's playing with them. As soon as i said my goodbyes' myself, Lizzie and Nessie, Momma and Dad had made our way back to our cottage, i gave both my parents a hug goodnight and my two sisters also, Mase wasn't here because he was staying at Sofie's for the night, as i was finally in my room i strolled towards my ensuite bathroom, i wanted a hot quick shower, after 20 minutes i felt refreshed and relaxed, i left my hair to dry naturally and got out some black sweats, i don't sleep with a top on, because well i'm a guy!.

i heard a faint buzz, i realised it was my phone, i reached into the pockets of my jeans and i looked to see i had 5 messages. 2 were off Leah, one was off matt, one was off Logan and one was off Duane. I looked at the time i realised it was 11.00pm so i would have to read these and quick i read the one off my best friend Matt.

_**Hey EJ,  
You'll never guess what! After when you guys left, me and the guys were talking,  
we felt bad for Mase so me, Theo, Sam, Anna, Logan, Brandon, Brody and Duane were thinking about whether or not we should hold our plans for the bowling, we didn't want to make things awkward but then Alyssa strolled up to us, with her slutty self she smiled and asked us all if we enjoyed the show, Sam had enough of Alyssa clearly and git right in her face and shouted.**_

''enjoyed the show? You've fucked up a perfect relationship between my friends you know what Alyssa, you think Masen wants you, but he doesn't if he wanted you so badly where is he? Wouldn't he be with you right now? But he's not, he's gone after Sofia because he loves her! So get it into that thick brain of yours that HE DOESNT LIKE YOU, HE NEVER LIKED YOU" dude i know i was more surprised! Alyssa was pissed though she didn't say anything but walked off, as we all said goodbye i went to drop off Brandon and Logan at their house, and i received a text from Theo that Alyssa tried to run them over with her car! She nearly got killed she only crashed into a lamppost but luckily nobody was hurt!

Dude that chick is fucked! See you at school Bud  
Matt.

To say i was shocked was a massive understatement, is Alyssa insane? She tried to run over Sam and Theo! What the hell! I wanted to text matt back but i realised it was pretty late; i figured he would be asleep by now! So i read the second text which was from Logan.

_**EJ  
How's mase? Man what a fucked up situation he was in today, that Alyssa chick is nuts, Brody as per usual said she was hot? Err shall i tell him that she's walking aids or shall i leave you to tell him?, i know he's my cousin but man! Help a brother out here haha!.**_

Oh yeah! She tried to run over Theo and Sam? :S there's just no words if i'm honest dude! Ha!  
But what Brandon asked me today is if were still on for this bowling? I want to smash all of you at it! Anyway! Got a lot of homework to do, i'll see you at school tomorrow bud.  
Logan

I couldn't help but laugh at that, Brody is just a ladies man through and through any girl showing a little flesh is hot. So he doesn't surprise me when a girl like Alyssa who hardly ever wears any clothes is ''attractive'' to him, i didn't reply i just carried on reading the text messages. I read the one off Duane

_**Hey EJ  
How's Sofia and Masen?, Anna demanded i text you, aha! I hope they haven't split because of that pathetic excuse for a girl, trying her luck with a guy who was already taken, : (, Just tell Sofia that there is no competition between her and Alyssa, Sofia is way hotter than Alyssa by miles, ;) ... don't tell Anna and Masen i said that :-$ i value my life! Ha-ha!, way too much! But you got to admit she is hot! ;) fuck! I forgot you've already got a girl! Oh man i better shut up now! Anna's trying to read this! : |.  
See you in school Bro!.  
Duane**_

Oh man! Duane really does remind me of uncle Emmett not in that text just the way he is, his appearance definitely but just his mannerisms are just like Emmett, but secretly i got to admit Sofia is gorgeous when i first saw her she blew me away, never saw such beauty but then i realised that i liked Leah, to others you would think Leah as average but in my opinion i think she is really beautiful, her jet black short hair, just suits her perfectly, her dark brown eyes, that contrast with her beautiful, warm, russet skin, to me she's perfect.

The last two texts were from my girlfriend so i read the first one.

_****_

Hey EJ,  
I'm just at Mom's and Charlie's house. Charlie is wondering when your next going to visit? He mentioned that the last time he saw you, Nessie, Lizzie and Mase was at the birthday party and he wants to see you all again!, shall i tell him you'll see him after school tomorrow? Forget it i will! And you better go! : ) or else!  
Love you Leah xx  
  
Yeah i don't see why i can't visit my grandpa Charlie i mean he's not getting any younger, so i think it would be good to visit him while we still can, or unless someone changes Charlie into a vampire but... i don't think that's even up for discussion!. As usual i didn't reply as Leah already said yes i was going to go.  
EJ!

Me and the guys have found 3 new scents, i won't be able to come back to yours tonight, Jake mentioned that we have to take extra shifts : ( so i won't be back until very late, so i won't be able to see you for at least 2 days, as all of the rest of tonight i will be patrolling, then when i come back you'll be at school while I'll be asleep, then when the evening comes I'll be at a meeting with Sam's pack and doing more patrols : ( this is going to SUCK!

_**I'll miss you! Make sure that bitch Alyssa tries not to get any ideas! I'm serious!.  
Love you Leah xx  
**_  
as of now, I felt really sad, not seeing Leah for 2 days? That's alien to me; me and Leah have always been together, so being without her for two days is going to seem VERY long! Well i should say a day! But it still counts! Argh man! Leah is right this is going to suck really badly! But then again, i won't be in the same boat, Nessie and Lizzie won't be able to see Jake and Seth! So at least I'm not on my own! I've got a feeling were all going to be miserable. Lucky for Mase he's got Sofia!.

After i tried to get out of my mood, i realised it was now 11.25pm, and i was growing more and more tired so i put my phone on the side table, i grabbed Leah's cardigan's that she left here, i put it on, yeah this is the only piece of clothing that fits me!, and inhaled Leah's scent, soon enough when i tucked myself into my bed, i finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 


	14. Friends With The Enemy

**Sofia's POV**  
As i awoke to my peaceful slumber yesterday's events seemed like a dream, like it never happened i looked in wonder as i awoke to see the most beautiful sight in all my existence a very peaceful Masen Cullen sleeping and wrapping me protectively in is arms, as i shifted to make myself comfortable i was now face to face with him, i watched as the light shone through the windows, it wasn't sunny but the light in my room was bright, that it caused Masen's hair to show the brown tints through his hair to be defined, i watched as the slight blush on his cheeks were forming, i never noticed before but his upper lip is slightly bigger than his lower lip but that all added to his beauty, his lips were slightly parted so i could hear his steady breathing, i couldn't help but smile, knowing that this beautiful knight in shining armour is mine.

I don't know how long I had been staring at him but though his eyes were still closed he had quietly spoke. "Like what you see sweetheart?" then a smile formed on his lips, i couldn't help but gasp and blush badly. "Sorry i couldn't help it, you're just so beautiful when you sleep" Masen's eyes shot open but that only caused me to blush even more, oh god! I can't believe i just said that!. A laugh was desperately trying to escape his lips but he saved the embarrassment, he stretched and then kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you sweetheart, don't get embarrassed by complimenting me on my good looks!" I giggled, i then grabbed a small pillow and smacked him with it, i loved how me and masen can be so silly, though yesterday's events still crept into my mind, and it was driving me nuts i just needed to talk to Masen.

"Mase, I understand if you feel annoyed with me by what happened yesterday, but i just want you to know that i trust you 1000%, i don't know how many more times i can express how i feel about you, but i just hope you know how much i love you!" i turned away, these familiar feelings were coming back, i hated it, but i was instantly reassured, mase's index finger was under my chin and he forced me to look at him, i was met with the beautiful light brown eyes with unusual sparkling gold fleck he smiled my favourite side smile, he then pecked me on the lips.

"Sweetheart, i'm not annoyed at you, what happened yesterday is forgotten about, it's a distant memory, i know how much you love me, as i do you, we are unbreakable, Alyssa and her cronies has tried to break us down and expect us to split, but we've overcome it strong, no mere human can break us, in fact nobody can break us, i am here fighting for us, and i know you're fighting for us too. This will show everyone at school just how strong we are!" I smiled brightly Mase and i agreed to never speak of what happened again as it was just a mere hiccup!.

i checked to look at the time, i realised that it was really early so after me and mase had our showers, i asked if he wanted to play the guitar with me, he smiled widely but then realised he didn't have his, i had recently ordered 3 new guitars off the internet so i offered him one of mine, Mase was excited and grabbed the one that was longer than mine and was a glossy, dark oak colour, i glanced again at the clock, we had plenty of time as Mase tuned his guitar to how he wanted it, i asked him if he was familiar with James Morrison he was and that he knew every song, which was cool, i asked him if he wanted to play broken strings he all but smiled and nodded so we both began to play that melody at the start with our guitars i gave him one of my guitar pegs.

_**Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me now I can't feel anything**_

_**When I love you  
It's so untrue  
I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else**_

_**Oh it tears me up  
I tried to hold on but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all ok**_

_**You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real**_

_**Oh the truth hurts  
A lie's worse  
I can't like it anymore  
And I love you a little less than before**_

_**Sofia**__**  
Oh what are we doing  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us**_

_**Duet : Masen & Sofia**__**  
Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When it's too late (too late)**_

_**Oh it tears me up  
I tried to hold but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all ok**_

_**You can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real**_

_**Oh the truth hurts  
And lie's worse  
I can't like it anymore  
And I love you a little less than before**_

_**But we're running through the fire  
When there's nothing left to say  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When we both know it's too late (too late)**_

_**You can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real**_

_**Oh the truth hurts  
And lies worse  
I can't like it anymore  
And I love you a little less than before  
Oh and I love you a little less than before .. yeah**_

_**Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last change to feel again**_

All through the song me and masen had been smiling each other i couldn't get over at how perfect we sounded together, there was just no words, then suddenly Masen decides to play another song, this i haven't heard of he must have written it he was lost in his moment he had his eyes closed, then i heard the hook for him to start his song i didn't say anything i just waited for him to start.

_**My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.**_

You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful, it's true,  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you

la la la la, la la la la, la la la la laaaaaa

You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.

But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

i don't know if he based that song on me but it was just perfect, i don't think he expected me to attack him with a hug, and the mere fact i nearly broke my guitars caused me to come off Mase quickly. "Mase that was beautiful" He smiled widely. "I'm glad you like it, i wrote that ages ago, i didn't base it on anyone particularly but most of that song i could say is about you" I smiled i kissed him on the lips then i thought i pay him back with a song i thought for a while and thought of the perfect song, so i myself started to feel the music and started plucking at my guitar strings.

_**That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)**_

But you won't let me  
You upset me boy  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did

But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong

But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you

And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so

You completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh  
Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right

And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so

One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me...

Yeah... Oh...

That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
That's how much I love you  
As much as I need you

And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so

And I hate that I love you so.. so...

Though the song did sound like i hated masen but i don't hate him, but this was at the start when i met him, but Masen didn't look upset he was smiling, so my guess is that he figured it out but knows how much i love him, he carefully put my guitar aside and reached out for his hand, i smiled and blushed, i put my guitar next to his, and we just wrapped our arms around each other, then we started swaying, there was no music or anything but we just started dancing, i lay my head on his chest right against his heart, his heart was steady but thrumming it was beating faster than a human pace that's how all vampire hybrids heartbeats are, but i just loved it, masen's heart just sends calming sensations, i closed my eyes and smiled, this morning was just perfect, masen was sighing in bliss and had put his face right in my hair, he must have been inhaling my scent.

he started placing kisses on my head, i started to giggle, seeing as though me and mase were in my room slow dancing and just enjoying each other's company we didn't realise the time and we didn't realise that everyone was by the door!.

"Awe aren't they cute" I squeaked and ran behind masen! Masen himself was scared to death!. "What the! Guys! Don't you knock?" my sister and Masen's sisters were giggling EJ just had an evil smile; Alice was just casually rummaging through my wardrobe to pick out an outfit for me! this wasn't necessary but i guess i can't argue with Alice, thank god i can do my own hair.

"Whatever! Mase were going to be late get your clothes i packed for you and when your finished changing go downstairs because Lilly has made you breakfast, EJ, Ness and Liz are going to follow behind you to school they insisted, I will meet you at the school with the others" Me and mase nodded i checked the time and it was 7.30am we had half an hour to get ready so it was lucky that me and mase had our shower, Mase whined but smiled, he kissed my cheek and went to get changed in the next room, my hair at this point had dried all i needed to do was just brush it my hair had fallen it thick wavy locks it was all shiny, it was like a darker and longer version of Bella's hair, as satisfied with my hair, i decided to put a little bit of make up on, though Mase prefers me without i want to look my best so i can rub it in Alyssa's face that her pathetic attempt to split me and mase up has failed.

So with a little help from Annie i was wearing a bright pink blush, i had eye liner, mascara which brought out my eyes, mase was right my eyes are my most dominant feature on my face, and i was wearing a little bit of lip gloss. Satisfied i went over to my bed where Alice had picked out my outfit.

on the bed were a pair of black and the most tightest pair of skinny jeans that accentuated my curves, a grey low cut frilly top, a bit of cleavage was on show, yeah i am more filled out than my sisters, then a cute little black blazer, i had matching black and grey accessories, i was given the most gorgeous pair of shoes ever! I am not the one to be bothered about shoes but these were just stunning they were small black boots, with silver buckles on either side of the boot, they had silver sparkle lining on the shoes it was just gorgeous, this has got to be Alice!.

When i got changed i felt confident, i couldn't stop staring in the mirror, Annie came rushing in my room, "sofie are you read- WOAH! Sis... you are HOT! Wow! Mase is going to be fighting boys off with a baseball bat" I blushed and smiled, i liked what Annie was wearing, she was wearing light denim jeans that fitted her perfectly, she had the same top as me but it was in a cream colour, she was wearing a brown leather jacket, gold accessories and cute brown heels to match. I responded to my sister she had the minimum amount of makeup her hair was in soft curls. "thanks Annie you look cute as well! Come on the guys downstairs are waiting for us" She blushed as well and so i found the perfect bag that will match with this outfit, it was a dark grey Prada bag, it was big enough for me to fit all my school supplies, so when i got everything i made my way downstairs.

There were a lot of murmurs going on downstairs, i wasn't all that hungry, but when i walked down the spiral staircase everyone had become silent, there stood in front of me was EJ, Ness, Liz, Masen and my mom! I smiled brightly. "Morning everyone!" i think everyone's aside from Annie's jaw dropped, i couldn't help but blush.

"Guys! HELLO! Guys! We need to go school!" They all shook their head and my mom spoke first. "Darling you look so beautiful!" I smiled sweetly. "Thanks mom!" I turned to look at Masen looking at him in all his glory luckily for me, in heels me and Mase are the same height but Liz wasn't that small now that she's in her heels, it toke me a while to take them all in.

Though there quadruplets they all dress differently and have very unique personalities, EJ was wearing blue faded pair of jeans with a simple black v neck top and black toms, Mase was wearing dark Armani jeans, his favourite black military styled boots, a dark grey ted baker t shirt with his black military styled jacket i couldn't believe how handsome he looked. Nessie and Lizzie dressed the same today but in different coloured jumpers, they were both wearing black skinny jeans, Nessie was wearing a long green jumper that makes her bronze curly hair brighten she had her hair down today and her beautiful bronze hair was down to her waist she was wearing different style brown heels, Lizzie was wearing a long bright yellow jumper, which suited her skin perfectly. They all looked stunning.

"Wow you guys you all look amazing! Come on lets get this show on the road, we don't want Alyssa to miss us do you?" everyone laughed me and Annie kissed our mother goodbye and that we loved her, the quadruplets said goodbye to my mom, parked next to my gorgeous black Audi R8 that Chris brought me, was EJ's Ferrari, it looked a little menacing but he said that's part of it's charm. Me, Annie, Liz and Ness all went into my car, while EJ and Mase wanted us to race in EJ's car, i checked the time it was 7.45 we had at least 15 minutes to get to school, but in merely 4 minutes we arrived at school as i won!, all the girls in my car were cheering and clapping!

But we all started to feel slightly uncomfortable as everyone in the parking lot had stopped what they were doing and watched me and EJ pull in i looked around the lot and saw Rose's cherry red BMW and Edward's Silver Volvo there were two parking spaces free just before i pulled into my spot i nearly ran over Alyssa and her disgusting excuses for friends since my windows were tinted she couldn't see who was in my car alongside me Ness, Liz and Annie were hissing and growling which caused me laugh. When i parked in my spot i saw everybody including, Anna, Sam, Theo, Duane, Brody, Logan, Brandon, Matt and the rest of my family talking and laughing amongst each other.

I turned to all the girls. "You ready?" They all smiled and nodded. As we all stepped out everybody including my family had gasped, there were whispers and wolf whistles, i looked to my sister and she hooked her arm in mine, Ness and Lizz did the same, but they were texting their wolves, EJ and Mase had stepped out of their car, Mase smiled brightly he walked around EJ's car and came up to me, hand in hand we showed everyone in school that we were fine, Annie had ran up to our friends and family, Mase however wrapped a very protective arm around me, and growling quietly that only i could hear, i wrapped an arm around him to reassure him it's okay when we was all around our friends and family me and mase said hi and Brody, Logan and Brandon were staring at me wide eyed i smiled brightly.

"Hey! S-s-sofie! Uh WOW! You look... Amazing!" I blushed and thanked Brody, Anna and Sam came bounding up to me and gave me hugs and kisses on the cheek. "Sofie! Wow you look incredible, when i first saw you i thought you was pretty but you are stunning" I laughed and smiled. "Thanks Guys, i thought I'd dress up may as well!" I winked at my sisters! All my family knew what i was on about, and were laughing, everybody drifted back into their own conversations, Edward declared that we should all go to class,

Emmett and Duane were talking about boxing and Emmett make a funny remark to me, Mase had a firm hold of me while talking to my sister. "Hey sofie!" I turned around to Emmy bear. "Yes Emmy?" Emmett and Duane laughed. "You've got an audience looks like everyone's drooling over your new look!" I smiled confidently i looked around and i realised that everyone was staring at me, the girls were giving me glares while the boys were practically drooling! This only caused Mase to be even more protective Emmett said that on purpose.

"Emmett stop winding up mase at this rate he'll want to change classes!" Masen then shot a look at me OH NO! "don't you even think about it Masen Cullen!" while we was all walking down the corridor Emmett's booming laugh had escaped and echoed down the hallway he made a few people jump at how loud he laughed along the way we saw Alyssa and her friends she glared at how me and masen were, she must have expected us to be fighting like cats and dogs HA how more wrong could she be, Nessie and Lizzie stood by me and we smiled and waved at her, i winked at her and smiled the biggest smile ever, everybody saw this and caused everybody to laugh.

"Did you look at her face! She is so stunned good one you guys!" Me, Liz and Ness smiled proudly, Mase laughed and kissed my forehead. Bella and Edward shook their head in amusement and said there goodbyes and made their way to class, Jasper and Alice left a while ago, all was left was Mase, Ness, Sam and Anna. The bell then rang; we were going to be late. When i got stuff for my morning lessons, i was about to go off with Lizzie to English when i heard the most beautiful voice.

"where do you think you're going" I giggled and i was back in Masen's embrace, i heard a few awe's from people as they walked past then i saw a very impatient Lizzie standing by. "Mase I've gotta go, Lizzie is waiting for me, i'll see you at lunch okay!" Mase winced. "But i don't want to go, Calculus is so boring! Plus i don't want other boys getting any ideas!, oh and you look gorgeous sweetheart, did you choose that outfit or did Alice?" I gave him a look as if to say isn't it obvious he just laughed.

"Figures well i guess i better go, EJ is going to be a nerd and tell where i am if i don't hurry up! See you at lunch sweetheart!" I smiled. "See you at lunch" We kissed each other for a brief of a second which i didn't like, i wanted more so i pouted like a child while he was just beaming he hugged his sister but no doubt he's told her to keep an eye on every guy in our classes. Lizzie walked up to me with her arms crossed playfully. "Are you quite finished smooching my brother!" I belted out a loud laugh wow I've been around Masen too much! Oh well and so i just hugged Lizzie. We linked arms and made our way into English.

It's now lunch time and what a morning it's been, in English Miss. Marshall was saying how we had to act out any scene from Romeo and Juliet and it didn't help with the fact that me and Liz were placed with Conner's friends ugh! One was Nathan he was wanting Lizzie and i was placed with a guy named Brett! When they realised they were placed with us they high fived each other than i saw the pure jealousy of the others in our class, Rose found it hilarious, but when they realised Rose didn't have a partner every boy was fighting to be her partner whom she wasn't complaining about.

So when the boys came to sit with us, they instantly knew what scene to re-enact the kissing scene. Me and Lizzie were staring at each other with complete and utter horror Miss Marshall gave us at least an hour to perfect the chosen scene and then perform it in front of the class Nathan wanted to do the scene with Lizzie... oh dear! And Brett with me, but he wasn't as for it than Nathan though i do still find Brett vulgar. When the hour was up me and Lizzie decided to instead of using our lips we would put our hand in front of our mouth which would look like we were kissing when in fact not!.

When we did the scene everybody was clapping thinking it was a good performance even Miss Marshall was impressed but at the last minute Brett grabbed me and kissed me for real! Which got lizzie, Rose and me very angry i pushed him off me and went to sit back down, Brett was smiling smugly behind me and high fived a couple of people as he went passed.

As i sat down Lizzie whispered telling me to tell mase! Which i did, and let me say it wasn't good, when i met him at my locker for us to go to my second lesson, where Emmy, EJ and Jasper were waiting for me as i had government. Mase came behind me and gave me a hug, i started to fidget when i saw him, he was the happiest he has ever been and i felt guilty that i had to replace his smile with anger!.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?, did something happen?" I fidgeted even more, then the guys came circling around me. "Um well, in English we had to re-enact a scene from Romeo and Juliet. But it could be any scene, me and Lizzie were placed with out of all people, Conner's friends, Nathan and Brett!, we asked them what scene they wanted to do and they instantly said the kissing scene, Me and Liz were looking with complete horror, so we quietly discussed that we should put our hands over our mouths which we did but after when i did my scene with Brett at last minute he grabbed me and kissed me for real! I pushed him off me straight away and myself, Lizzie and Rose were furious, but him smugly behind me Brett was high fiving people and was acting very smug about it!" when i finished instantly Masen's face was livid! He muttered quietly to himself, ''so that's what they were talking about''.

He looked at me with worry obvious on my face, he acted really calm and collected, but Emmett, EJ and Jasper were beyond livid oh no!. Emmett was more angry though. "HE WHAT! Ooh i swear when i get my hands him i'm going to kill him! I'll wipe that smug look of that son of a bitch's face!" everyone nodded in agreement i kept glancing at Masen but his look didn't seem to change unless this is the calm before the storm but, we'd just have to see. Perfect timing when my friends appeared at their locker, Duane looked confused and asked why everybody is angry. Emmett answered then the same reaction appeared on everybody's face!

"Emmett how would you like for us to go Mohammed Ali on Brett's ass! I've never liked him! I've always wanted to find an excuse to beat the crap out of him, Conner and his friends all think there the guys everybody wants and it's just sick what they do to girls! They deserve a good beating" When Duane spoke it was full of passion but it did make me laugh, how quick they got close!.

"I say let's do it! Show that bastard to never mess with my brother's girl!" I was getting confused and was about to correct him that Mase was Emmett's nephew but then i realised that was the cover story so i didn't protest it! But i stepped in! "guys, seriously just scare him don't beat him to a pulp, it's not going to solve anything all it's going to do is get you lot locked in jail for killing a guy! Just scare him! He's not worth it!" Emmett and Duane looked disappointed but then agreed, Emmy then gave me one of his famous bone crushing bear hugs. "Emmett... Can't... breathe... Arms... Breaking" Emmy then smiled and let me go, then there was the second bell to tell us that we are officially 5 minutes late for class so with this said and done me, Emmy, Jasper and EJ all but ran to our class.

At the moment me and my friends were in the line getting our food, Mase was by my side we just kept staring at each other and smiling everybody else was talking about bowling that's coming up this Friday, everyone was dead excited, but at that moment me and mase wasn't listening, we were just staring at each other, a few minutes later Alyssa was behind us, but we didn't notice until she started pushing us saying to move down, we both gave her death glares but she didn't seem fazed by it, so we just shrugged and moved down the line, everybody had stopped and watched us to see what we would do next or if it was going break out in a fight, i didn't want it to, it's been pathetic and childish, the line wasn't moving anywhere so mase wrapped a firm hold around me and i leaned on him, Mase was smiling evilly at me and i couldn't help but giggle.

"Ugh! Can't stand being here! Like seriously who do they like think they are?" Me and Mase listened to Alyssa's jealousy rage she was whispering but with our vampire hearing we could hear every word she was saying so to piss her off more Mase purposely kept planting kisses on my face and i kissed him on the cheek!. Our friends were laughing knowing what we was doing i looked at my family and they were all trying not to laugh except for Emmett who's laugh nearly shook the whole school which earned a slap round the head from Rosalie.

Alyssa made gagging noises, so i decided to call her on it in my sweetest voice possible. "Got a problem Alyssa?" Alyssa looked taken aback but then disgusted that i was talking to her, she was looking me up and down and then glared at me. "Yes i do actually!, just because your together doesn't mean you have to flaunt it in everybody's face, but that's what you do, whores like you don't do anything discreetly" Masen rolled his eyes as the jealousy was coming out like fire, she was clearly looking for a fight but i'm not going to drop my standards i'm a bigger person than that so all i did was come real close to her face.

"Alyssa you can throw insults at me, try to pick fights with me, but at the end of the day i seriously don't care at all, i'm not going to drop to your standards and throw insults at you, you know perfectly clear what i think about you, so i don't need to explain myself again, but i will say this, kiss my boyfriend again then i will have the privilege to kick your ass, try to split us up again then i will make sure Leah makes you eat through a straw! Understand!" I spoke in my most threatening tone and it worked Alyssa's face went really pale, she all but nodded and turned back to her friends but she didn't say anything, no remarks nothing, i wasn't sorry about what i said, i had to make sure it was clear, i was so sick of letting her walk all over me thinking she can do whatever she pleases, well somebody needed to knock her down a few pedestals and i think she is actually realising what she was doing.

But i wasn't the only one to notice all my friends were smiling at me, but they didn't cheer or anything as that would have been mean, wait! Why do i care?, oh well, Masen kissed on my temple at the side of my head and whispered, 'You're hot when you're mad!' I gasped and blushed a really bright red, which didn't take long for the guys to notice brody was laughing.

"Mase, why is your girl blushing? What did you say to her!" I widened in horror, i snapped my head towards mase as if to say don't you dare but he all but smiled evilly at me. "I just told her my honest opinion brodster i said that i think she's hot when she's mad!" MASEN you are so dead!, but that comment sent everybody into hysterics even the cooks were trying not to laugh this is so embarrassing, Annie couldn't contain her laughter but this only made me blush even more so eventually my face was majorly bright crimson, as soon as my food was paid for, Mase and i were again greeted by our friends who still had the giggles, at this point everybody was back to their own conversations, Nessie had gone to talk with Bella and Edward, Lizzie, Annie. Sam And Anna were all sitting by me, they were talking about clothes, oh and i forgot to mention, Masen had put me into the talent show, which i was excited about.

but if you had told me something like that 5 months back i would have laughed in your face, but i like playing guitar i was going to do what momma did, share my talent with everyone i mean just at the age of 15 she was performing and playing on the guitar on the streets in public! So why cant i!. Lizzie, Masen, EJ and Nessie were also in it, amongst many others in the school, rehearsals start today and i was so relieved i had my guitar, but i was so surprised that Brandon was going to be in it, he said that he plays many instruments and he said that he also plays guitar! Me and Mase were explaining that we also play guitar which caused everyone including my sister and Lizzie to roll their eyes as if to say here we go!.

But as me, Mase and Brandon were sucked into a conversation about the greatest guitar players i noticed that was familiar, Alyssa was sitting by herself, i looked for her friends and they were all laughing at her and i saw people throwing food at her and spitting!, for some reason i felt sorry for the girl!, i was seeing me, i knew what it felt like to not have anybody no friends, no family, nothing! I know the hurt and the anger that builds up inside you, i know the feeling and it's not nice, and nobody deserves to be alone!.

So with all the dislikes about this girl were gone, Mase noticed me staring. "What's wrong sweetheart?" I wasn't sure to tell Mase or not which caused me to start fidgeting, but it brought all my friends attention.

"Alyssa is sitting all by herself, look at what those people are doing to her!" Mase turned his head, but i don't think he was getting what i was saying he all but started laughing Lizzie then interjects. "GOOD! The bitch deserves it, she probably realises what she is!" I for some reason bit back. "Oh because you're so perfect Elizabeth!" I was shocked even she was, but she didn't get mad, thankfully. Everyone was growing worried. "Sorry Liz, it's just i know what i said about her, i know i completely dislike the girl but, nobody deserves to be alone, no matter who the person is, whether she deserves it or not, she deserves to have somebody to talk to, i know what it's like i'm going to go over there to talk to her"

Everybody winced and smiled, Logan spoke up. "You have a heart of gold Sofia!" I smiled and thanked Logan, Mase then smiled proudly and kissed my hair. I stood up from my table, and slowly made my way to Alyssa, i wasn't sure how she was going to react, especially since it's me, she could totally flip out on me, at this point there were people gathering round her shouting insults at her, when they saw me coming they thought i was going to join them, i am no bully.

"HEY! What the hell do you all think you're doing get lost! NOW!" everybody's eyes widened in fear and ran off, i saw what those people had done to her, Alyssa was crying and hard they had spat on her and had thrown food on her, she just looked at me with no expression.

"WELL what are you waiting for?" I was confused. "Pardon?" Alyssa's eyes burned in mine. "GO ON! Hurt me, throw stuff at me! i don't care anymore!" My heart sank for this girl, i really did feel really horrible! But as much to my confusion i didn't say anything and sat down next to her she looked at me just as confused, she looked at me surprised i wasn't doing anything to her but she was on her guard thinking that maybe i was biding my time before i strike but all i did was smile at her. "Alyssa don't worry i'm not going to hurt you, look whatever i felt about you before is in the past, what i said to you earlier was harsh, and i apologise. I didn't realise what i said to you could influence other people to treat you like this, i understand the feeling of being alone, i know it all too well." Alyssa interjected.

"No you don't! You've got friends! You've got a boyfriend that loves you no matter what, you've got family, how the fuck would you know!" I winced. "Alyssa, it wasn't till i started this school that i had all this, when i lived in Canada i was living with my father who... neglected me, he didn't show me love, nothing, i had to raise myself, he made me believe that my mother was dead, i ran away from home, i was running for ages living in fear that my father was going to find me, i got separated from my sister so i was literally all on my own. I had no other family, i had no friends because i was never allowed to go to school but i learnt through reading books, and lots of them. But when i came to Washington, i applied to come here and i met Lizzie which eventually led me to get adopted by Dr and Mrs Cullen! If i never made that decision to come to Washington i would never had met mase or anybody!" Alyssa looked at me with shock and curiosity.

I couldn't stand looking at her like this, so i decided to take her to the girls bathroom to come and get cleaned up. "Alyssa, shall we go to the girls bathroom so we can get you cleaned up and out of those clothes?" Alyssa looked terrified and wasn't sure I smiled reassuringly. "I promise i wont hurt you!" she gave me a small smile and nodded. I wrapped an arm around her which was some comfort at least. I looked back to my friends and i noticed that Alice wants to talk to me. "Sorry Alyssa wait here for a second my sister wants to talk to me" she looked scared but then nodded. "I will be quick i promise." I smiled triumphantly at the fact that i was willing to put all my grudges away and help somebody that was merely asking for attention because she was needing somebody to talk to.

My sisters all looked at me with pain and guilt in their face, i walked over to Alice and she handed me a bag which was an outfit for Alyssa she must have saw this. I smiled and toke the bag off her, Bella was giving me a proud smile. Nessie, Lizzie and Annie wanted to come so i couldn't say no. They linked my arms. "Wow I've never seen anybody this vulnerable, I'm going to apologise to her even if she did bring it on herself it's always nice to apologise someone" I smiled at my sisters judgement when we approached Alyssa she looked really scared she looked at me and i smiled reassuringly, there was an awkward silence but Lizzie spoke first.

"Alyssa, i am so sorry, for whatever i have said to you in the past" Alyssa looked surprised but then looked guilty. "No! Elizabeth you shouldn't be apologising to me, i should be the one apologising to you, all of you, i am so sorry how I've acted, i guess i got sick of being alone and not having real friends, and when i saw all of you of how close you all were, i was just jealous, i wanted that, so i just hated you! I'm really sorry!" Alyssa began to cry but all of us smiled and gave her a hug it was a group hug, everybody was silent in the cafeteria you could hear a pin drop in there, Alyssa smiled a small smile.

"Alyssa, it's okay! Now come on let's get you cleaned up okay!" She nodded and then wrinkling her nose as she realised that she had saliva and food in her hair we giggled and made our way to the girls bathroom me and Annie had an arm around Alyssa protectively while we was walking through the halls, a couple of teachers stopped us and asked what happened and we explained and they nodded in satisfaction and praised me and my sisters for being good people.

Eventually we got there and i opened the bag that Alice gave me. there was shampoo, hair dryer, hair brush, hair shiner, face wipes, make up, a clean set of clothes and shoes and a small towel. So first we locked the bathroom door so nobody could get in there are 3 other girls bathrooms in the school and someone mentioned before that nobody really comes in this one which was a real advantage. Alyssa seemed to relax and was shocked when she saw all of the essentials that Alice had given me. "Did your sister pack all of this?" I looked in shock, because i can't say yes it would raise suspicion. "Uh no! This is all for me, it's in case for emergencies but this is an emergency so what we're going to do first is wash your hair, is that okay?" Alyssa smiled and nodded.

We wasn't sure how to do this but Alyssa leant over the sink while Annie is pushing the tap down so that it doesn't stop, it was quite awkward but we managed to get all the disgusting stuff that was in her hair Lizzie and Nessie were fighting who was going to put the shampoo in Alyssa's hair so i toke charge and settled that i was going to do it, which caused them both to pout Alyssa was giggling along with Annie so i said that they both can take turns drying her hair which they smiled.

After her hair is clean and smells divine i grabbed the pink towel and drying her hair, her hair is naturally wavy so when i plugged in the hair dryer which was lucky, and Nessie and Lizzie toke it in turns drying her hair, i brushed it through and put this hair shiner in, it made her hair look really glossy and smooth, instead of dry and brittle, after i put the shiner in, i brushed through it one more time and then styled it in a high messy ponytail, her fringe was long enough to cover her forehead, then i got a pin and pushed her fringe out of her face she looked confused but then i got the makeup bag out, Annie wiped her excess makeup but gave Alyssa a wipe to wipe her eyes that was streaked with mascara so now her face was a bland canvas and we was all surprised because underneath all that makeup she is actually a very pretty girl, she didn't need all that mess on her face, her face was free from spots, it was tanned and smooth, the makeup Alice gave me was mascara, eyeliner, pale pink blusher and pink lip gloss.

Nessie and Lizzie applied her makeup Annie was still brushing her hair. Conversation was little as we were all concentrating but the silence was nice, but i was interrupting it with a song i was humming. "You listen to James Morrison?" i stared at Alyssa and nodded. "Yeah how did you know?" Alyssa smiled widely. "Me and my mom are huge fans we went to one of his concerts before, i know all of his songs that one you were singing was broken strings!" all my sisters were smiling and i blushed. "Me and mase play all of his songs" wow so we actually have a few things in common.

After we was finished we didn't allow Alyssa to look in the mirror, but i got to say she looked stunning. I looked at the outfit that Alice packed to give to Alyssa, There were a pair of dark denim, skinny jeans, a cute dark blue tank top, a black designer hooded jacket and black heeled converses to match.

Alyssa smiled widely i think she likes this, this is defiantly something that me, Lizzie and Bella would wear i think it looks cute. Alyssa got changed and when she stepped out we moved out of the mirror so Alyssa could look at herself in she gasped and was shocked. To say she looked beautiful was an understatement, this is how she should look, she looked like she was about to cry but she managed to hold it back, she turned to us as Me, Annie, Lizzie and Nessie were just smiling happily.

"so do you like it?" Alyssa then looked at us an d said. "No!" WHAT! Is she kidding me! i was about to flip when she wasn't finished. "I love it!" I sighed in relief and she walked up to us and gave all of us a hug. "Thank you so much guys, i don't even know what to say, could you tell alice that i'll give back her clothes by tomorrow!" I smiled widely but thought that wasn't necessary. "No Alyssa Alice has got plenty of clothes, that could last her till the end of time, she wanted you to have them, trust me the clothes are yours! You can keep the shampoo as well" Alyssa looked grateful and smiled.

Alyssa put her old clothes in the bin, then put the shampoo and hair brush in her bag, me and Nessie were cleaning the sink and put the hair dryer back in Alice's bag that she gave me along with the towel, face wipes and hair shiner. Lizzie had unlocked the door, i looked at the time and realised that we had been in here for half an hour we had another 30 minutes left, Alyssa looked scared again to face the people with her new look.

"Guys, um i was wondering... would i be able to sit with you guys? I mean if you dont want me there then i understand!" Nessie walked straight up to her. "Alyssa, we wouldn't be here if we didn't want you there with us, we forgive you! Okay! Dont worry the guys wont say anything and if they do then i'll make sure they'll button it! My brother EJ will protect you, he doesn't like it when boys pick on girls and he already forgives you, and so does my brother Masen!" Alyssa toke a deep breath and nodded.

when we walked out of the girls bathroom i linked my arm through Alyssa's arm so did Lizzie after a bit of a squabble with Nessie, Annie wrapped an arm around me when Nessie wrapped an arm around Lizzie, there were nobody in the corridors so we made our back in the cafeteria i heard Alyssa's heart go crazy, so i started rubbing her arm for comfort and i kept whispering that she's going to be fine and that nobody is going to hurt you! Eventually she calmed down, but when we was greeted by people outside and inside of the cafeteria Alyssa grew stiff and went pale, everybody gasped and looked straight at Alyssa, Alice was jumping up and down in her chair this means she approved on what we did with Alyssa, i looked over to our table and they were all smiling and Brody was just shocked.

But then this new found confidence burst out of Alyssa she smiled at me and her head was up high and walked through the crowds of people and went to sit with us at our table, there were no hatred spewing out of the anybody they were all smiles and it wasn't forced, i looked to see Alyssa's ''friends'' which were in complete shock.

Anna and Sam were smiling joyfully. I took my seat next to masen and Alyssa sat next to me. then my sisters, Logan and Brandon were just in shock. EJ was the first to speak. "Hi Alyssa, wow my sisters have done a really good job with you, how are you feeling?" i liked the fact that EJ saw me as his sister even Nessie and Lizzie did it was just nice.

Alyssa blushed. "Thanks EJ yeah i know right, i want to give the money back to Alice before" Alyssa was cut off as she was attacked by Alice's hugs! Everyone was laughing on our table as my friends grew used to it like it was an everyday thing Jasper smiled and tried to get Alice off Alyssa so she could at least breathe.

"I'm so glad you like the outfit Alyssa, don't you worry about the clothes, you can keep them call it a gift!" the pixie before us was smiling brightly. "Thank you so much Alice, these clothes are amazing!" Alice all but smiled and nodded then went back to her seat. Alyssa then spoke.

"Does your sister always do that pop out of nowhere?" Masen then laughed and answered. "Yeah that's the norm, Alice can sometimes be a bit of a handful, yeah she's the most hyperactive pixie, but she means well" Alyssa nodded and laughed. "No offence but she's like a pixie on red bull! I've never seen anybody jump so quick in one spot in all my life" Everyone including the whole table on my family was laughing, Alyssa shied away.

the rest of Lunch was pretty cool, Alyssa was getting along with everyone, especially brody? I'm not even going to ask, but i will be having a word with him later on! As Alyssa isn't just a one night stand!, the weird thing was that everyone in the school was incredibly nice, and the funny thing is people were being mean to each other, Lizzie found it hilarious as we all knew that it was an attempt for us to intervene then offer to be friends with them! Which i found really pathetic but i paid no mind to them but then thought about bowling Friday.

"Hey Alyssa!" Alyssa was talking to my sister Annie and Sam she looked at me with curiosity. "Yeah Sofie?" everyone catches on the nickname quick. Mase really liked her now that he found out that she shares the passion for James Morrison so he gave her a nickname Aly cat or just Aly short and sweet and she liked it.

"Well on Friday everyone is going bowling; do you want to come with us?" Alyssa looked shocked for me to ask like she never get asked to go anywhere. "Uh... YEAH! If that's ok with everyone?" Duane ran up to Alyssa and gave her a big hug! Everyone laughed. "Come on Aly me and you can team up with all these weaklings and kick their ass at bowling!" Alyssa giggled and nodded. "Okay! Duane has convinced me! let's kick their ass!" She's actually really competitive which only meant Masen was going to say something. "HA! You wish Aly cat me and Sofie are going to kick yours and Duane's ass so hard!".

Everyone was then making it clear who they were going to team up with, Theo wasn't happy that he wasn't teamed up with masen so i said that he and mase can team up while me Sam and annie will! Ej and Matt are teamed up, Ness and Liz, Duane and Aly, Anna and Brody and Logan and Brandon. At this point everyone was so excited then the competitiveness was starting! Oh dear! We all had gym so we was all making our way there, Masen was joking around with Theo Duane and Anna were being all cute and loving, me and the girls were just talking about anything really. When someone had picked me up slung me over their shoulder i screamed at first but i heard everyone laughing and it turned out to be Emmett!.

I laughed hard . "Em... put... me down!" He started spinning me around which caused me to be dizzy. "NO! I refuse! I want to play with my little sister!" I screamed for Masen to help me, but all he did was laugh at me, I thought Duane was going to help but he just stood next to him and were talking like i wasn't here.

"ER HELLO! Girl slung over a bear's shoulder here!" Emmett laughed loud and finally put me down. I was a bit dizzy and nearly fell over luckily for masen being there to catch me. Rose came up behind me and smiled she looked like she will want to talk to me later so i smiled and nodded. As the guys said their goodbyes to go to the boys lockers to get changed me and the girls made our way to the girls lockers. To endure an hour of torture!.

**Lizzie's POV  
**I am still shocked that Sofia approached Alyssa, it's just amazed me that she wasn't what she made herself look to be, she is actually a really nice, genuine girl, we all have small things in common, Daddy told Nessie, that Alyssa was thinking how incredibly lucky and grateful she is, she wants to make it up to us, which i thought was really sweet, she is a really sweet girl really, i guess the saying never judge a book by it's cover comes into play, though we haven't done anything to the girl we all still felt guilty for some odd reason.

It was nice that Sofie was including Alyssa on the bowling on Friday! She felt accepted. When we were finally in the lockers Nessie and myself were talking but all of our friends were merely listening like it was a subject of conversation. "Seth is coming to meet me outside the school gates today Ness!" Ness smiled brightly i missed Seth lately Jake and Sam's pack have been doing extra patrols since they have come across 4 new scents that isn't familiar they've had to do a lot of shifts which resulting me the only time i see him is when he's snoring quietly next to me in bed!.

Alyssa looked confused. "Liz who's Seth?" I smiled brightly. "He's my boyfriend, his name is Seth Clearwater, EJ is dating his older sister Leah Clearwater as I'm sure your aware of and Nessie is with my mo- i mean my sister Bella's best friend!" that was close, Annie, Sofie, Bella, Rose and Alice gave me looks of horror as i nearly slipped up.

But Alyssa didn't seem to notice, neither did Anna or Sam! She nodded. "How come i've never seen them around before?" Nessie answered. "Because there not from port Angeles they live in La Push on the Quileute reservation" Alyssa nodded her head.

When we were finally changed Coach Jackson guided us out to where the boys were, Coach Clapp and Coach Jackson were talking when us girls had to do some warm ups, i noticed that Alyssa's gym wear wasn't bad today a mere black tank top, trainers, and grey 3 ¼ length bottoms. With her hair still tied up. We then formed a team and played soccer. after gym Alyssa had to rush off home as her mum called her as it was an emergency, we all hoped it wasn't serious but she reassured us it was fine!. After i finished getting changed i was waiting with EJ we decided to speak through the mind.

***Well this day was interesting don't you think Liz?*-EJ  
**  
*HA! I agree! Who would have thought us being friends with Alyssa Brown! WOW!*-Lizzie

***Oh i didn't tell you did i. Promise not to say anything to Annie?*-EJ  
**  
*Sure what's up EJ?*-Lizzie

***Well, Tomorrow myself, Mase, Emmett, grandpa and Dad are going to try and help Zack escape from that place! We heard on the news that it's going to be sunny tomorrow so we'll be having the day off!*-EJ**

*WHAT! Are you crazy! What happens if you get caught then what? What if they kill any of you, how is that any way fair!*-Lizzie

***LIZZIE! That's why we have Emmett with us, he's the strongest vampire there is, yes! It's going to be risky but we checked with Alice and she says that we don't get hurt and the plan works perfectly*-EJ  
**  
*I'm coming!*-Lizzie

***NO YOUR NOT! I said to Alice to distract Annie! You are going out on a Girls day out, Momma, Rose, Grandma, Nessie and Sofia are going so NO complaints! I know it seems stupid but Annie is going to be ending up like a train wreck and then she'll do something stupid that will end up her getting killed! I don't want that on my conscience that she was unhappy and we did nothing to help her! If it means me dying to make my sister happy then that's fine with me!*- EJ**

*I guess so! Okay for Annie! Be careful though!*-Lizzie

After my comment the conversation stopped, it wasn't awkward just didn't know what else to say. I got into my own reserved attitude, i was quiet than usual today as i just missed Seth. Though i am usually a quiet, shy person but lately i've been confident which has been a first since ever! But Seth brings out feelings i never though i would poses.

As i was feeling more and quieter and when finally everyone came out of the lockers we were making our way back to the car lot and there stood in all his glory was my seth! He was leaning on my car! Jake and Leah were here also, but i didn't pay no attention, everybody in the lot were staring at them Jake and Seth are majorly tall compared to me anyway but well they are wolves!.

I smiled so brightly and my hole in my chest was healed again and i ran straight into Seth's arms i kissed him on both his cheeks, then somehow Seth lost his footing and we both fell on the floor Seth started laughing, I looked around as Nessie screamed in happiness and jumped in Jake's arms i couldn't stop laughing and EJ had Leah firmly in his arms it was like a little reunion Masen and Sofia were laughing and held their hand out for us to grab we grabbed it willingly and we were on our feet, our friends looked at us confused so introductions were in order, i grabbed Seth's hand and dragged him with me to my friends.

The guys all looked intimidated as Jake and Seth towered over them. "Guys, this is my boyfriend Seth, That's Jake with Nessie and that's Leah with EJ, Leah, Jake, Seth this is our friends, Matt, Logan, Brandon, Theo, Duane, Brody, Anna and Sam, there is another girl named Alyssa but she's gone." Leah snorted but EJ reassured her and Seth said hi first in his cute sethy tone! He could make anyone like him, cause of his loving personality.

soon enough everyone was talking amongst each other i then noticed Mase and Sofie slipped away i ran over to them. "Guys where are you going? So i know where to go" Mase smiled. "Grandpa's but we won't be there straight away i'm just going to show Sofie something so we'll see you guys later!" I was confused as to what he was on about but i just shrugged and Seth was soon behind me. "What's wrong my sweet?" I blushed every time he called me that. "Oh nothing just wondered where sofia and masen were going so i know where they'll be, they'll be going to my grandpa's house but they aren't going to be there straight away so i was thinking we should go to that place we found remember?"

Seth's eyes smiled widely. "How could i forget! Yeah we should go! Jake is taking Nessie to the cliffs, no doubt EJ and Leah will be on first beach" I smiled the biggest smile, the place that we are talking about is a gorgeous lake that we found while we was on a hike the one time, at the time i had the physical and mental age of 13 and he was phased in a wolf trying to protect me just in case i fell in the water, among the lake there is a massive cave me and seth only sat on the edge but from where we sat it was gorgeous, ever since then me and Seth have been coming here, it is only 30 minute drive... for a human it would only take us 10 minutes to get there, so i hugged my friends goodbye.

I walked up to momma and dad, i spoke in hushed tones so that they could only hear me. "Daddy is it ok if i go out with Seth for a while please?" Daddy smiled and nodded. "10.00 the latest as soon as you come in you do all your homework, tell Mase, EJ and Nessie as well please" I nodded, i was beaming with happiness and gave momma a kiss on the cheek and a hug, and the same with daddy and walked off with Seth to my car. as i pulled out i looked in the mirror and i thought i saw daddy glare as if to say drive slow, but i smiled and pulled out the lot so quick, which me and Seth laughed but i had a feeling dad was going to talk to me later on!.

eventually we came to a stop and made our way to the familiar path we toke, it's been a while since we've been here i don't know what i was expecting if the lake had changed or what but when we got there it was exactly the same, Seth all but smiled and looked and found the tree that we used to sit under if we wasn't in the cave i followed him to our tree i saw marking on the tree it said, Seth heart Lizzie me and Seth laughed at this but we walked over to where the caves were and toke our seats where we used to sit, i breathed in the fresh air all i could smell was Seth's delicious scent and the water.

I turned to look at Seth but he beat me to it, he was staring at my face. "It feels like home doesn't it?" I nodded and toke the scenery. "I love it here, like momma and daddy have their special place, this is ours, i would love to take our children here one day!" I gasped and clapped my mouth on my lips! Please tell me i just didn't say that, i looked straight forward absolutely petrified of Seth's reaction, i know that it's impossible for me to get pregnant i mean i am half vampire and i suppose i've stopped aging! So i don't think there's any way of getting pregnant, but one can hope, Seth would make a good father! I couldn't help just wishing that maybe Seth will be the father to my children!.

I tried to imagine what the children would look like; i wanted one boy and one girl. Both with dark hair the little girl that has my blue eyes and has facial features of seth!, the little boy that has Seth's dark brown eyes and has facial features of me! They are both happy, playing the little girl throwing stones in the lake, the little boy playing with Seth while I'm sat under the tree, just smiling at my perfect family! A little tear threatened to escape my eye, Seth hadn't said anything when i was dragged out my thoughts Seth then grabbed my hands and kissed them.

"Lizzie don't think that you're not the only one that has thought about it!" I then winced thinking he was on about my sisters yeah we thought about it we discussed it with each other heck! Leah! Is thinking about it! It's odd though!. "No lizzie i know what you're thinking it's not that, i have thought about it!" my eyes widened. "Really?" Seth smiled.

"Yeah! In my future i can see you with me, Jake and I have spoken of maybe opening a garage soon, i can see me and you married, in a cute little house together with 2 children! A girl and a boy! The happiest bundles ever! I can see me coming home from work, and them running up to me to greet me! kissing my wife! Lizzie you ARE my future whatever you desire is what i desire to!" I smiled happily, knowing that what he wants is what i want to.

I was in perfect bliss, i don't know how long i had been trying to keep awake but eventually i fell asleep in Seth's arms, when i was firmly in the deepest sleep consciously i made sure my shield wasn't dropped, i like my dreams to be private unlike EJ's he is able to share his memories telepathically so when he's asleep he isn't aware that everyone can see his dreams!.

As i was peacefully asleep, a dream had crept into my mind it was the most perfect dream ever! Me and Seth were sitting outside the porch we were in a little cottage, it was beautiful even better than momma's if i may add, it was a pale cream on the outside, it was just perfect, it looked like we were by the lake that me and Seth always go to, me and Seth were cuddling when we were greeted by two adorable children they were twins, but one was an adorable little boy and one was a little girl, these were the children i imagined and the little boy was jumping in Seth's lap, and the little girl was in mine, we were tickling them and cuddling them, they were showing us what they collected from the lake.

After that dream ended i started shifting, i wanted that dream!, i wanted it back!. Until my eyes shot open, something was moving in my room! I jumped in fright, i was confused on how i was in my room, but i figured Seth took me home and dad put me to bed but when i was aware of my surroundings i realised that the movement in my room was my Seth.

"God! Seth! You scared me! What were you doing!?" Seth smiled apologetically. "Sorry Lizzie, when you fell asleep Jake text me saying that Sam needed him ASAP! He wouldn't tell me what the problem was though, so I took you home then went to meet Jake,, the meeting has just finished" I nodded tiredly, but then was confused why he was climbing through the window.

"Seth! Why did you climb through the window? Momma and daddy would have let you in!" realisation settled on his face. "You know i didn't even think about that! DAMN Edward is going to think that i'm some intruder!" I laughed at his silly comment and it earned a little chuckle from downstairs which was daddy, he shouted to Seth to not do that again! This caused EJ to laugh as well! Though he was in his room!.

"Squidge over! So i can wrap my baby in my arms!" I giggled and moved over so that Seth can have some space in the bed though my bed is big enough to have at least 4 people in. When seth got comfy the bed was getting warmer and warmer which i loved, i smiled in comfort, and wrapped both my arms around Seth. Since i was wide awake i decided to tell Seth about my dream, but when i went to tell him he crashed out. Stupid wolf! Daddy ended up laughing at my comment.

But i was still wide awake so i decided to talk to any of my siblings.

*Anybody Awake?*-Lizzie

***Yeah I'm awake Liz*-Nessie**

*Me too*-EJ

*Me three*-Annie  
  
*guess Mase is the only one that's asleep, Sorry seth woke me up, he decided to climb through my window, but forgot that he could simply walk through the front door and Momma nor dad would have been bothered!*-Lizzie

***HAHAHAH! Typical Seth! Leah is here as well she did the same thing only when i told her that she playfully punched my arm!*-EJ**

*HAHHA! Jake did the same! , he tried to style it out and say that it would be boring to do that, so he thought he would make a dramatic entrance!*-Nessie  
  
*HAHA! Jake and his pride! Seriously why are you dating such a goon!, EJ Leah beats you up anyway!*-Lizzie

***Oh and seth isn't? HAHA Liz you and i both know that Seth is more of a goon than Jake, Yeah i agree with Lizzie EJ sorry ha-ha!*-Nessie  
**  
*NO! Seth knows already that he is a goon! Jake doesn't want to admit that he is one, because of his pride!*-Lizzie

***HEY! Leah does not bully me! She's just more... of a girl's guy... i don't care, Annie back me up here*-EJ**

*EJ! I refuse to get involved! Sorry ha-ha! I only know Leah for what 2 hours i don't know what she's like you've picked the wrong person!*-Annie

* Fine I'll just say you agree with me!*-EJ  
  
*Who are you trying to convince EJ me or you! Hehe!*-Lizzie

***BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! Your talking nonsense I'm going to sleep!*-EJ**

*NIGHT Little brother!*-Nessie

*ONLY BY 2 MINUTES!*-EJ  
  
*Yeah but your still younger!*-Lizzie

***Yeah but you're the youngest of all! HAHA!*-EJ  
**  
*Grr! whatever I'm going to sleep! See you tomorrow!*-Lizzie

I couldn't help but smile, after speaking with my siblings i actually felt sleep take over me, and soon enough i fell into a deep sleep, then the dream that i longed to see again came back. But what i didn't realise was that my shield had dropped.


	15. So This Is What Happiness Feels Like

**Masen's POV  
**I still can't get over what my angel did today, to be perfectly honest i thought she was joking when she said that she was going to talk to Alyssa, but wow did she prove me wrong, though i can't help but feel like she actually deserved it i mean, she tried to run over my best friends, she tried to get my brother, but when she got threatened by Leah to back off, she tries her luck with me, she pushed my girlfriend in the lockers, she tried to invite me and my brother to a party without my sisters and my girlfriend, she then flaunts herself in front of me expecting me to fall on my knees for her, she then pretends to cry which in the result kisses me purposely so that me and her get caught by my girlfriend, she nearly ruins our relationship and yet everyone sees for what she made herself to be and here we are being with friends with her.

Man! It doesn't make sense to me, but in a way i'm glad she did, we finally see that in reality Alyssa didn't have any real friends, her supposedly friends are all mean to her, she has no family to fall back on because she's the only child, she then maybe feels weak telling her parents so she feels that she has nobody so it was a call for help what she was doing, but to be honest when my sisters and Sofia cleaned up Alyssa she did look... amazing actually but not as amazing as my sofie! There's no comparison I'm afraid, but yeah she scrubbed up really nicely it was nice of my Aunt Alice to give her some of her clothes.

But i noticed when Alyssa sat with us Brody had been staring at her the whole time, which made me feel uneasy because Brody is the ladies' man and quite the player so when we was in the boys lockers to get ready for gym, me and my brother agreed to ask Brody about Alyssa. When I and EJ approached him, Emmett and Jasper and my dad tagged along i saw that Brody was talking with Logan and was texting.

"Hey, Brodster i need to talk to you about Alyssa" Brody's head shot straight up and i could have sworn i saw a glint of fear in his eyes but it was gone at the same time it appeared. "What about her?" Logan rolled his eyes, at this point Duane and Brandon joined, Emmett and Jasper were nudging each other, Dad was just smiling no doubt hearing Brody's thoughts.

"Admit it dude, you like her don't you?" Brody's mouth was like a fish it kept opening and closing and he was a little annoyed at the fact that his cheeks were glowing red, at this point Emmett's booming laugh shook the whole locker room, the other boys stared but then carried on with the conversation me and EJ were muffling our laughs as well.

"Yeah so what!, it doesn't matter!" Brody was slightly annoyed, but then Jasper interrupted before i was going to say something. "Masen, you are not handling the situation well, let me talk to him.!" I was surprised usually Jasper doesn't really talk to anybody else, aside from my family, he usually speaks to Duane and Brandon but that's it even brody was surprised.

"Look Brody, it's okay there's no need to be embarrassed, i think the reason why the guys are asking you about her is because well... you are quite the ladies man so there all concerned, especially mase here! He thinks your going to hurt Alyssa, so really what Mase wants to know is what your intentions are with Alyssa." Ok i am not an empathy or anything but i can see shock, confusion and most of all anger! But it wasn't aimed at Jasper it was at me!.

"You really think I'm going to hurt Alyssa?" if i was human that probably would have scared me but i stood my ground. "Brody, get real! You're the biggest player here, sorry I'm going to be blunt with you, whether you think you're not, you say you like one girl, then your checking out other girls texting other girls, your even meeting up with other girls, you played two girls at one time, i mean come on bro surely you can see why I'm a little concerned here" Brody was shocked and realisation settled in, he gave me a look of guilt but all i did was smiled back as if to say no worries.

Everyone was silent, like everyone in the locker rooms was silent, Brody sighed. "Your right mase, i can see why you would be concerned, i don't know why i do it, if i had a good enough reason i would give you one but i just can't i really don't know why, i hate myself for hurting these girls, but with Alyssa, I've known her since preschool, we used to be best friends in middle school and we just drifted apart, now she looks at me like I'm some stranger and i don't blame her, but back in middle school i really liked her, i still do even when she dressed as ridiculous as she did, i know her inside and out, i know a lot of things about her that nobody else does! And vice versa, i don't take rejection kindly and if i tell her how i feel I'm going to look like a dick head, but i want to know if the feeling is mutual you know" Everyone was surprised including me, he's known her since they were young, then guilt swept along our faces.

Even Logan was surprised as he looked like he didn't know, Logan and Brody is cousin's i thought Brody would have told him, this is big. But i know how Brody feels, when i first asked Sofia to be my girlfriend i thought she was going to reject me, which is why i think it's appropriate for me to answer.

"Bro it's okay to feel worried, dude! When i first asked Sofia to be my girlfriend i was scared out of my mind thinking that she was going to reject me but i didn't know she felt the same way when i admit how i felt about her so what i'm trying to say bro that you shouldn't let that fear consume you, because if you forget about it you're going to regret it for the rest of life and you're going to wonder what could have been, you've just got to be confident and just tell her how you feel, if you two have had history then you never know there may be still something there!" Everybody's head was staring in shock at me, OH COME ON! Give me a break seriously! I am NOT JUST SOME REBELLIOUS IDIOT! I do have a heart you know!, Dad heard my thoughts and a chuckle escaped him, i gave him the death glare.

"Stop laughing at me Edward!" I smiled a cocky smile and he glared at me, i turned my attention back to Brody and he looked like he was thinking hard! But then he snapped out of it and smiled brightly.  
"Thank you Mase! I appreciate it! Your right i would regret it if I don't tell her!, I'm going to tell her when we are all going bowling, hey Edward, Emmett, Jasper you guys can come and all your very welcome to, you can bring your girlfriends as well!" Emmett started cheering and high fived Jasper, dad just smiled widely.

"Thanks Brody I'll see what the others will say, but I'm sure they'll be fine with it!" That was nice of Brody, Emmett then started boasting to everyone that he is going to kick everybody's ass! Which only caused a lot of protests from my friends, as we all made our way to the baseball court which is very ironic if you ask me, i had a brief conversation with Logan who was strangely quiet he was usually really talkative.

"Logan you alright bud? You seem not yourself!" I was quite concerned Logan just breathed heavily Theo and Matt was next to me who were also concerned. Theo joined in, "Logan, this isn't you man what's wrong?!" I laughed at Theo he just playfully glared at me. "Theo give the boy a chance to speak!" Theo just glared at me even more i just smiled cockily at him, Logan and Matt were laughing at the banter between me and Theo then Logan's face went serious again.

"thanks guys, it may seem a bit stupid I'm just confused to why Brody wouldn't tell me about Alyssa, since Brody's parents died he's been living with me and my family, which is obviously his aunts an0d uncles house, we were always close and told each other everything no matter how big or small it was, i could have helped him with this, i don't see him as just a cousin of mine, he's my brother!. And yet he didn't even tell me this!"

Me, Matt and Theo winced, i looked to where the others were, they were not far away from us, talking but i knew that my uncles and dad were listening, i looked at my own brother, he looked at me with the same winced face, if my brother had problems i would like to think that he would come to me about it! I love my brother, i only have one and i couldn't think if anything ever happened to him and i knew that EJ was thinking the same thing.

Matt jumped in. "Logan maybe Brody didn't tell you because he must have thought that it was something that he thought he could handle on his own which obviously hasn't gone down so well as so many girls have been hurt, but i understand if my little brother was hiding something from me especially if it was about girls i would like to think he would come to me about it, though he's 5 now so i don't think i have to worry about that yet!" we all started laughing including Logan.

"Yeah your right, i guess there's just some things people don't really want to share, and yeah Matt i'd be worried if Daniel was having 5 year old girls after him and he was deciding what girl to go out with!" i burst out laughing, i could just imagine Matt's little brother playing with his toys and have 3 girls chasing him, and he likes all of them. Matt just glared at us.

"My little brother is too weird, Daniel has a fascination with Glue, if a little girl likes a boy who has a fascination with glue then i feel sorry for her. I mean Daniel got in trouble the one time because he glued a girls pig tails together and glues the teachers ass to her chair" this only caused us all to laugh including my family seeing as though we were joined by them Emmett was literally on the floor laughing including me, i was clutching my sides Brandon wiped a tear from his eye and spoke.

"Nah Matt, Daniel is awesome remember that time when Daniel super glued you to your mom's hand you had to walk around holding your mom's hand everywhere!" Duane, Brody and Logan burst out laughing having that memory everyone else was laughing along; Emmett just about managed to get up off the floor.

"your brother would be awesome to play pranks with! I want to meet the little guy!" Matt was shocked and was embarrassed. "It wasn't funny, everybody was giving me awkward looks, i was getting laughed at as well" I was still clutching onto my stomach i couldn't stop laughing even if i tried and it surprised me because i haven't laughed this much EVER! The only time i ever laughed was when i pranked with Emmett but wasn't everyday usually i was very bitter and quite horrible and angry, maybe going to school was the best thing i ever done! I have a family who love me eternally and as do i, i have friends who i would protect with my whole life and i have a girlfriend who has made my life seemed worth living i feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

Dad smiled his crooked smile at me, i went to stand by him and we were talking so quiet that nobody else heard. "How does it feel to laugh without it forced then son?" I smiled brightly. "It feels amazing dad seriously, this is the first time i actually feel free, happy, I'm smiling, I'm laughing, all things i should be doing, i always thought was alien to me, my only emotions i felt was anger and sorrow, now that doesn't even exist in me anymore, i know it sounds strange but i feel reborn or something like my life is just beginning" Edward chuckled but smiled proudly.

"Do you know who you sound like now son?" I looked at him confused i tilted my head a bit. "Who?" Dad's smile was even bigger. "You sound just like me, i felt the exact same way when i met your mother, your mother completes me and i felt even more complete when i had my quadruplets! I felt like my life was worth living when i had you all! I'm just glad you've got all your happiness" I smiled happily it's great that now i have the same feeling as my dad does now! No more does my family have to tread on egg shells around me, i can be myself, i can have fun now!.

Suddenly the air was ripped by a high pitched squeak that turned out to be the whistle that Coach Clapp was signalling, the girls had come out and we all started to play.

At this moment I'm with my angel, we were in Sofia's car and i have got to say it was bad ass! I offered to drive she didn't mind, while i was driving and past the turning to her house she looked at me with confusion and was smiling. "Mase where are you taking me? we past the turning!" Her eyebrows were raised and was smiling, i was busy dazed by her perfect smile. "Now, now sweetheart you know perfectly well i am not going to tell you, and lets count this as me kidnapping you, and besides what would be the fun in me telling you!" Sofie started to pout her perfect plump lips that are so kissable and soft and WOAH! Calm down masen! Sofie started to giggle knowing what i was doing.

I turned my attention back on the road we was heading towards the border line of Canada and i think Sofie was beginning to worry, she was fidgeting and shuffling in her seat, i grabbed her soft warm hand and squeezed it slightly to reassure her it worked as she let out a breath of relief and she smiled as i kissed it. In no time at all, we was where i wanted to go, we both got out the car it was deserted, you could hear the waterfall in the mere distance. Sofie just looked even more confused.

"Mase this is deserted what are we doing here?" I laughed and walked round the car to her. "Sofie this isn't it, we have to walk there, now enough with the questions and put this on!" I gave her a piece of black cloth, she looked at me as if to say no way!. "Mase i am not putting that on" did she really think i'll let her get hurt while she's most vulnerable i don't think so, i was slightly offended. When Sofie looked at me she sighed. "I'm sorry, mase, i trust you, i'll put it on" I smiled again as she did so, i was guiding her through the forest after her protesting so much i had the urge to put a piece of cloth in her mouth but she would kill me if i did that. Eventually when we got there i stopped Sofie was listening to all the sounds she could hear.

"Okay were here, i'm going to take the blind fold off you in 3,2,1!" I pulled it off her and she froze in her spot and gasped.

**Sofie's POV  
**When Masen pulled the blindfold off me thank god! I was greeted by the most beautiful sight ever!, we were on a large cliff, there was a broken down log behind us that was shaped for us to sit down, there was a large grassy area that wild flowers were bloomed, there was a large waterfall that was not far from us, the rush of water sounded amazing, and in front of us was the most breath taking view of Washington, there were no words all i could do was smile, if i thought Bella and Edward's meadow was amazing that doesn't even touch this place.

i turned to look at Masen there standing in all his glory, with an amused expression on his face he stared right in my eyes which caused my breath to hitch, i think i also stopped breathing which caused Masen to be slightly concerned.

"Sofie, breath, i take it you like it here" Masen's smooth silky voice soothed me and i started breathing evenly. "Like it?, Mase i love it, it's the most beautiful place i've seen, no offence but i think it's better than Bella and Edwards meadow!" Mase pouted a bit which i know what he was on about, i grabbed him and kissed him. "Ok i'll rephrase it, the second most beautiful thing i've seen" Mase laughed his beautiful laugh and kissed the top of my head.

"that's better sweetheart well since momma and dad have their special place then this can be our special place. Just you and me.. well my dad is the only one that has seen this place, but he doesn't come here, so this can be ours! Nobody else's" I liked that. i liked the fact that there's a special place that me and Masen could go to enjoy being together.

We must have been here ages me and mase were sitting on the cliff edge and just gazed at the amazing sight i wondered how he came to find this place. "Mase?" Mase lift his head off my shoulder and looked at me with wonder. "What is it sweetheart?".

"how did you find this place, it's so amazing, it was like it wasn't meant to be discovered!" Mase smiled but it didn't reach is eyes.

"I'm not going to lie to you Sofie, but out of me and my siblings i struggled the most with my blood lust, with my diet i like both human food and blood, but when i was younger i liked donated human blood the best!, my momma and dad also grandpa tried to wean me off it, they didn't want me to get used to me drinking it often, they tried to give me formula, animal blood but i didn't want it, momma grew immensely worried, i adjusted to drinking animal blood, but when my momma and dad took me, EJ, Lizzie and Nessie out hunting it was going well my dad was on guard with me, while momma was with my sisters, until i caught a most delicious scent.

i wanted to follow it, my dad heard my thoughts i wanted the blood but then i realised what i was doing then ran, i didn't know where i was going but i just wanted to get that scent away from me, just to save my sanity, i didn't want my family disappointed with me well i thought i did disappoint them, i was feeling a little worn out thanks to my human side to me, i just knew i needed to stop so when i did stop i realised i was heading to Canada and i also stumbled across this place, and i've came here ever since" Masen looked away from ashamed, i felt sorry for him, it toke me quite a while to adjust to the animal blood diet but eventually i got used to it.

"Masen that's nothing to be ashamed of, i know for a fact that your family wouldn't have been disappointed, i mean look at Jasper, i dare say it hasn't been easy for him too, i mean he's an empathy, he can not only feel his own blood lust, he can feel everybody else's, look at how hard that must have been for him, and for centuries he's had to deal with that, until i pointed it out on that first day nobody would have known, i bet there have been a few slip ups with the Denali clan!" I sighed, i missed them, i would need to arrange to see them that's the least i can do.

"Sofia, would you mind how you know them, i know i asked you before but I'm just so curious" I smiled, i didn't need to hide anything from him anymore, so i nodded. "Well, when i was at that confinement, Joham never really speaks to me unless it suits him" I snorted at that. "anyway, while i was busy reading about history, Joham approached me, he said he wanted to take me hunting, i never ate the human food unless i was desperate, so i agreed but was confused on why he wanted to, but either way i didn't ask questions, he watched me as i hunted a couple of lions.

When i was full he said that now i was strong enough he said that it was time to let me on what he was planning he said it was something big, something wonderful, something that would benefit me and my ''brothers and sisters'' when he told me he was planning to attack all of Washington i felt disgusted, and with my power he would be successful but i couldn't agree to it, it was inhuman and wrong, i told him that i refuse to, he got angry, angrier than he has ever been and grabbed me hard and pushed me against a tree, i screamed because he was grabbing onto both my arms, he said that if i didn't go through with it, he would kill me.

at that time i thought my mother was dead so, he used that against me, saying that he was the one that toke me in, he was the one that raised me and gave me what he calls a home!, he was saying how dare i defy him, but i still didn't want to go through with it, he toke a few steps back after he enjoyed breaking my left arm with his iron grip, i was so scared that i actually thought he was going to kill me there and then but the only escape route was for me to jump off a 100ft cliff, so i said to him, i would rather die than be a part of your plan, i said that if i killed my mother then why didn't you come to save her, i didn't kill my mother you did!, but that only made him furious he then went into a crouch and jumped towards me i dodged out of the way and cut off my scent and turned myself invisible then jumped off the cliff, with my vampire side, it broke my fall.

I kept swimming until i found a river bank to get myself off the water, with my arm broken it was very difficult but i managed, i kept running, i had no idea where i was going but i was running through many states of Canada i had no clothes, no money, nothing and i was hunting when i needed to, but all in all i was just running, i went to wash all the dirt off me, but i didn't realise i was in Alaska, i saw the snow but it didn't occur to me, so when i did stop i didn't notice that there was a coven in the vicinity, so when i was washing in the stream nearby i had interrupted the Denali coven's hunt, i stood still in fear, i thought they were going to attack me, thank god they didn't,

to my surprise they weren't angry they were curious Eleazar sternly spoke to me and reassured me that they weren't going to hurt me he asked my name, i stuttered my name but i was still on my guard, they asked me how i knew they were vampires i knew they weren't human drinkers, as they had the topaz eyes, they asked how i knew they were vampires cause to them they must have thought i was human, i told them i was a hybrid and they understood, then Kate offered for me to stay a couple of nights at their place and for me to eat I wasn't sure i thought i was going to be a burden but they were fine, so i accepted then Tanya introduced me to everyone, i thought she was really nice, they all were, i felt at home, they lent me some new clothes they cooked me some delicious food,

it felt like i fit in when i was there, when i was eating Eleazar asked me about my power he thought it was amazing everyone was confused and so i told them my power, they asked about my father well the bare minimum, then they asked about my mother, i didn't know anything about her at the time and i broke down crying, crying to the extent that i passed out, I owe them my life Mase, they helped me with everything, they offered for me to be part of the coven i declined i thought i couldn't stay there, i didn't want to get innocent people involved!, so they arranged a flight for me to go to Washington, they got me all legal documents for me, they provided me with accommodation to stay, they opened a bank account, they bought me a car and they even got me to go to Port Angeles high! They saw me a part of the family and I've appreciated everything they have done for me, and i miss them so much!" Masen didn't say anything, he must have been shocked. He wrapped his arms around me i didn't realise that i was crying.

"Wow maybe Tanya isn't as bad as i thought" Masen then chuckled which only confused me. "What do you mean?" Masen's face was full of realisation. "Uh.. Okay! You see, the Denali Coven as you know are like Cousins to the Cullens purely because they follow the animal blood diet, and well they usually come down for surprise visits and come down for special occasions and well, when the Cullens lived in Alaska, Tanya was lusting after my dad but he wasn't interested, she wanted him to be her mate otherwise, and since i grow fast on my 5th birthday i was 15 Tanya soon stopped lusting after my father instead turned her attention to me and the only reason was because look at me, i look exactly like my dad and I'm the only one who was single in my family.

on my 6th birthday Tanya offered for just me and her to go hunting merely cause she would keep asking until i accepted and anyway she wanted me and her to sneak off i am petrified of the woman she was purring and kept calling me my nickname that only Lizzie is allowed to call me, she managed to back me up against a wall and i purposely yelled for help, my momma, dad, Jake, Nessie, Lizzie and Seth all rushed in, Tanya deluded herself into thinking that me and her were soul mates my momma, and my sisters were all getting pissed off until Lizzie told her what we were all thinking and Tanya insulted my sister by calling her a brat and insulted Seth, it got to a point where my momma told her to leave which eventually caused all of the Denali clan to go!" I was speechless that just didn't even sound like Tanya, like he was talking about something else, Tanya was so nice to me, its just hard to believe that she would do something so... stupid!.

But then i felt a tug at my heart it was so strange, i was confused of what this feeling was and Masen burst out laughing, i playfully glared at him. "What's so funny?" Masen looked at me with a playful smile and started kissing my cheek, all across my jaw line and then my neck. This feeling i liked, and when he stopped i muttered 'tease' under my breath but of course he heard, which he found hilarious. "Your so cute when your jealous sweetheart" oh! So that's what that tug on my heart was, i blushed deeply.

"Don't worry sweetheart Tanya scared the life out of me, besides i much prefer girls with beautiful jet black hair, with beautiful Purple-blue eyes" I was confused. "Mase there isn't any human girls that have Purple-Blue eyes", all mase did was raise his eyebrows as if it was obvious on who he was talking about. "Exactly, aside from you! Silly! As i said before i have eyes for you and for you only! If you left, i would break! And break hard! You Sofia Williams have given me my life back, if you had saw me 2 months ago you would see how dramatically changed and it's all because of you. In my future i can see you! You my wife, and you the mother of my children! SHIT! Uh, i think i need to be quiet, ignore that last comment!" Masen blushed badly and moved away from me a bit i was a bit upset that he did that i grabbed his hand.

"Masen, that is the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me, i see a future with you to, and children? I see it too.. you the father to my children!"

Mase looked at me with delight and i moved back over to him, but what he doesn't know is that i've had dreams about us, It's been happening for the last couple of nights, i dream of the house being quite large i'd say it was larger than my mothers, it had vines all over the house it was beautiful, me and Mase are lying in Bella and Edwards meadow the sun is beaming and were glowing brightly, we are admiring each other then out of nowhere 3 gorgeous children surround us, laughing and giggling there were two beautiful girls and one gorgeous little boy, they all had deep ivory shade skin, they also glowed in the sun but very dimly, the two girls had my dark, jet black hair, the boy had masen's dark bronze hair, their eyes were all gorgeous one girl had my exact shade and the other girl had masen's exact shade, the boy had light brown eyes with a flicker of purple going through i have never seen eyes like it, Masen was picking him up while lying down he was chucking him up in the air and catching him, the girls were lying next to me peacefully sleeping i was moving their hair out of their face looking at them with love and admiration i turn to look at Masen and he had stopped playing with the boy and they were both sleeping, the boy was resting on Masen's body his head was on his chest and they were both so cute, as i smiled i drifted off to sleep myself. And that's how my dream always ends,

I smiled at Masen i don't know if it's possible to have children but one can only hope. Masen seemed to be in his own little bubble as well, but all i could do was stare at him, yes he will be my husband, yes he will be the father to my children if it's possible, Masen Cullen is my future.

Hours had passed and it was dark now, i realised that i needed to get back otherwise my mother will start panicking but overall this day has been amazing and i was sad for us to leave. "Mase, we better get home, my mom is going to start panicking and i know Bella will be as well!" Mase whined and nodded. I giggled at his protest but this time we ran back to the car and this time i wanted to drive, and in no time at all, i was back at my house, Mase walked me to my front door we hugged for 5 minutes until he let go of me, he laughed at my pout and leaned in to kiss me, i tiptoed and kissed his perfect soft lips, we were in sync with each other this kiss was passionate both our hands were tangled in each other's hair then on cue the door swung open only to be greeted by my loving sisters, Annie and Nessie.

Me and mase jumped and fell backwards which caused everyone to laugh, i growled at my sister's idiocy. "Anna-Maria Williams what the hell do you think your doing!" Annie's eyes went wide, i have never said her full name before so she knows this is serious even Mase was a bit scared.

"Sofie calm down, i'm sorry me and Nessie thought it would be a good idea to just.. startle you a bit besides mom was wanting you to come inside." I squinted my eyes at her then mom came out. "Young lady do not lie to your sister, me , your father and Renesmee told you to leave your sister and Masen alone until she came in! For lying go straight to your room until i tell you to come back down!" i muffled a laugh but thanked my mom, Annie started to protest "MOM! That's not fair!" Mom snapped her head towards her before she could say anything Chris came out. "Anna-Maria do as you're told, otherwise i will call Bella and Edward to pick up Renesmee and you won't have a sleep over!" Annie's eyes went wide and ran straight to her bedroom, at this point me and mase were laughing Nessie must have felt slightly awkward and my mom knew.

"Sorry about that guys, Masen would you care to join us, I've made pizza if you want some?" Masen looked grateful. "Thank you for the kind offer Lilly but I really should be getting home, i have quite a lot of homework to do and i'm going to get myself into more trouble if i don't get back" I felt slightly disappointed that Masen couldn't come inside Nessie smiled i think she's going to keep me company until Annie can come out her room.

Mom nodded in understanding and said that he's welcome to come here anytime, Mase felt grateful he kissed my cheek. Nessie needed to tell Masen something. "Oh Mase when you get back and Jake comes tell him i'm here and that i'll see him tomorrow?" Mase rolled his eyes. "Nessie why don't you just text him, unless you've lost your phone AGAIN!" I looked at Nessie and she looked slightly annoyed. "As a matter of fact i left it at home, i would have text him by now if i did you idiot!" I growled slightly i wasn't meant to, it might be a soul mate thing Nessie and Mase looked at me, Mase with amusement and Nessie with guilt i smiled at Nessie as if to say it's okay and i glared at Masen as if to say don't laugh at me.

"OKAY! I'll tell your puppy!" Before Nessie could jump for him he wished everyone good night and ran out of sight, Nessie huffed and walked back into the house, Mom walked up to me and hugged me. "How was your day sweetie?" I hugged her back tightly like if i did then she would disappear.

I let her go and we walked back into the house, i sat next to Chris and hugged him though i dont see him as a proper father figure more like a father to my sister, he is still my step-father, he isn't going anywhere i know that for sure. Nessie sat next to me while mom sat on the other side of Chris and wrapped and arm around his shoulder.

"Sorry mom, i nearly forgot your question yeah it was a good day, Masen toke me to his special place!" Nessie turned to look at me. "Mase toke you there? What was it like? Is it beautiful?" Whoa is this some sort of interview. "Whoa Nessie calm down, yes Masen toke me there we went there after we said goodbye to everyone at school, it was beautiful, its located near the borderline of Canada, and before you all say anything i know its risky but we didn't have any problems, where it was a secluded wooded area you'd have to through a lot of big trees to find us trust me Joham wouldn't have found us, there was a waterfall that was not far, i could go on all night about it, but no offence Nessie but Bella and Edwards meadow doesn't look as good as the woodland sorry!" Nessie giggled and shrugged.

"None taken sis!" I smiled widely. Mom was a little confused but smiled all the same. "Did Alyssa give you any grief?" I smiled widely at Nessie who had the same expression. "Actually mom, we made friends with her" Mom looked shocked and confused. "WHAT? After what she did to you, your friends with her Sofia please i know your heart is pure as gold but there are just some people who will pretend to be your friend and when they get what they want they'll dump you! I don't trust that girl and i think it will be better for everyone if you all didn't trust her so easily" Me and Nessie were really shocked. I can understand where she's coming from, i mean she could have staged that to pretend to be our friend and if she's popular then she'll ditch us!, in a way i felt stupid.

"O-omg! I didn't think about that! Ness she could have staged that! so that we could feel sorry for her, my mom's right we shouldn't trust her so easily!" Nessie didn't look convinced. "I don't know sofie would you go to the lengths she went just to get popularity i don't think she staged it, i strongly believe that was a cry for help, i mean she thought that you were going to do something" now i was really confused i didn't know who to believe we'll see.

"I guess, i think we should just keep an extra close eye on her though" Nessie nodded and so i thought I'd spark up conversation with Chris. "So how things at the new boxing fitness centre Chris? Has Esme finished yet?" Chris smiled at me. "Well sofie things are going great, Esme has nearly finished everything, all of the equipment that would be needed is all there, i say we won't be officially open until Thursday! And i already have at least 20 people who want to join" Mom smiled proudly Chris won't be arranging boxing fights, he will be just training them then their personal trainers will be arranging the fights, i couldn't be any more happy for him.

"That's great Chris, Is anybody else helping you at the centre?" Chris smiled and nodded at Nessie. "Thanks Nessie, yes i believe your uncles Jasper and Emmett will be helping me train the humans! As i know your uncle loves wrestling, Lilly here offered to sort out the financial side to the business though the place will never go bankrupt there's payments and all that would be sorted and she offered to sort that out while myself, Emmett and Jasper will be training them." I turned to my mom she smiled, Nessie and i were happy for Chris. After i reheated a bowl of Mac and cheese as i refused to eat those mud triangles me and Nessie were in my room and finally Annie was allowed to come out her room, she quietly knocked on the door, i shouted for her to come in, Annie stood awkwardly by the door, i felt a little guilty so i got up off the bed and walked over to her.

"Annie i'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, your my sister i can't be mad at you for long" Though Annie is technically older than me as she is Joham's first child but i still feel like i'm the older sister. Annie smiled widely and hugged me. i grabbed her hand and sat back on my bed it was big enough annie sat in between my legs and leaned her head on my chest i put my arms around her shoulders Nessie was smiling i sniffed Annie's scent she smelt like honey suckle mixed with lavender. "Sofie why are you sniffing me?" I blushed and laughed it caused Nessie to fall back laughing as well.

"Sorry Annie, i got a little curious, you smell like Honey suckle and Lavender!" I blushed even more and Annie was giggling she then sniffed me. "And you my dear sister smell of Vanilla and Cherries" I smiled. I wonder what Nessie smells like. So me and annie crawled next to Nessie and started sniffing her yea i know it sounds weird but we all obviously have different scents. Nessie was laughing.

"Nessie you smell of cinnamon" Nessie all but giggled. "you two finished sniffing me now?" me and my sister nodded. We were all laughing and talking about different subjects but there was one that got particularly interesting.

"Hey guys, i know this sounds weird and i don't know if it means anything but have any of you had a constant dream?" funny enough we all nodded i looked at Annie in surprise has she dreamed of having children?. "Yeah, it's a happy dream though, i see zack with me and i know it sounds really weird but i see myself with a gorgeous little boy, like my son, who looks both like me and Zack with Zack's pale blonde hair and my honey coloured eyes" i was shocked but i could imagine the cute little boy, my little nephew. "Awe my little nephew will be so cute!" Annie didn't look convinced then Nessie joined in.

"You know i had a dream similar, i dreamed that me and Jake are sitting on first beach and behind us was two beautiful twins one boy and one girl, the girl having my bright bronzed hair and Jake's dark brown eyes and the boy having Jake's same shade hair and my chocolate brown eyes there just beautiful" I smiled happily they would be beautiful. Nessie then looked at me. "What about you Sofie?"

I smiled widely. "As a matter of fact i have, i dreamt that me and Mase were lying in Edward and Bella's meadow the sun's shining and me and mase are glowing in the sun, were just staring at each other then out of nowhere 3 beautiful children surround us, two gorgeous little girls and one beautiful little boy. The little boy has jumped on Masen he has Masen's dark bronze hair and the most unusual coloured eyes he has light brown eyes with a flicker of purple through them and the two girls both have my jet black hair but one has the same shade of my eyes and one has the same shade as masen's the two girls are lying on either side of me and are sleeping, and the little boy is lying on masen's body his head placed on Masen's chest, Masen is asleep and i smile and drift off to sleep to." I yearn to see that perfect dream again anything to experience it again.

I looked at Nessie and Annie they smile with such love. "That is so beautiful Sofie, i can bet you that Leah and Lizzie have had similar dreams to, do you think it's a sign or something?" If that is a sign then it gives me hope that maybe my dream could be a reality. "I'm not too sure, but whatever it is i hope happens" They all nodded. Then there was a faint knock on the door. Inside steps in my mother i was frozen still scared that my mother may have heard everything. But she didn't seem angry. "Girls me and Chris are going hunting with Carlisle and Esme We'll see you in the morning okay?" We all nodded if anything bad happens i have my cell phone to call Mase and EJ! So I'm sure we'll be fine.

"Yeah sure thing mom, good night and good morning!" I turned to look at Annie, Nessie and mom laughed. "Good night and good morning?" I raised my eyebrow at Annie she just laughed. "Yeah saves me saying it in the morning." I burst out laughing. "You are one strange hybrid!" Annie didn't look offended. "I think i would call myself unique my dear sister!" This caused me to laugh harder my mom rolled her eyes and laughed. " Okay calm down girls, don't stay up too late okay? You've all got school tomorrow, make sure your homework is all completed" We all nodded i nearly forgot about my homework which is no harm done it wont take me long any way i know what to do with that said Mom walked out of the room and out of the house to meet dad and Esme. 


	16. The Heart Grows Bigger

**Lilly's POV  
**I feel bad for leaving the girls on their own, unprotected it felt like i was leaving them again, though we're only gone for the night but i still couldn't help but feel guilty, Chris saw my expression, we were on the porch of our house.

"Lilly, don't worry about the girls they will be fine, Sofia and Annie have their cell phones if any problems occur they will call us or call Bella and Edward, trust me you have nothing to worry about" relief washed over me when Chris comforted me i nodded, yes! The girls will be fine. "Come on honey, Esme and Carlisle are waiting for us" with that said me and Chris ran to where Esme and Carlisle said to meet them and in record time we arrived there within 5 minutes hand in hand me and Chris was smiling at Esme and Carlisle. "Hello Lilly, Chris are the girls okay with you here?" We smiled and Chris answered.

"Hello Carlisle and yes the girls are fine, Nessie is okay as well. Come on my throat is burning" Chris winced which caused us to laugh.

Me and Chris followed the couple up to where there were a lot of elk, we all let our senses take over and we all pounced on the poor beasts, i like Elk i would say it was my favourite animal, Chris doesn't like it so much he prefers lions and bears, speaking of which there were 3 male lions nearby and i challenged Chris to see who could get the biggest one and as always it was me, Chris can be quite competitive, once I came out triumphal Chris pouted like a child because he lost.

"Honey, can you say i won this time" I watched as Chris smirked his sexy smirk i growled with lust and licked off the trickle of blood from the side of Chris's mouth, Chris gasped and purred back but then we was interrupted by Carlisle who found our conversation quite amusing, if i could blush i would have and badly. "Sorry Carlisle i didn't see you there" he nodded in understanding then a few seconds later Esme appeared again with a very concerned look on her face.

"Carlisle, i don't know how to say this but when i went to hunt some more Elk, i heard a scream i think some people are in trouble" We all gasped. "Can you take us where you went Esme?" She nodded and gestured for Carlisle to follow, me and Chris were behind them we headed north from where we were, as we drew near to where Esme heard the screams there was human blood in the air, it didn't affect me nor Chris much but it did make us slightly uncomfortable but we still pushed forward and then eventually we saw the most horrible sight.

there was a little campsite set up, and there was a man and a woman lying dead all drained from their blood stood over them was a human blood drinker he was looking at them with wonder and then when he heard us coming his blood red eyes shot straight at us, he quickly dashed straight towards us Carlisle had taken most of the blow and there was a massive scrap until Carlisle managed to get a hold of him and Chris got a hold of his head and pulled it straight off there was a camp fire so they threw the body in the fire.

Chris came back to me in my arms i checked him over to see if he was okay. I looked to search for Esme and i couldn't see her until i saw her in the tent, i walked over to where Esme was. "Esme what are you doing? Come on lets go!" Esme crawled back out of the tent with a sad look on her face. "What's wrong?" Esme toke a deep breath, Carlisle came over and wrapped an arm around her waist for comfort. "There's a little boy in there, no older than 4 years old, i think these were his parents, i was talking to him, he's too scared to come out, maybe you can try and get him out" I gasped in shock the poor little boy i turned to Chris and he looked just as concern as i was. So i nodded and crept into the tent slowly so i didn't scare him, i could hear the poor little boy's heart beat it was in a frenzy when i was inside the tent i saw the little boy backed up into a corner but then i could hear his heart slow down and beat at a normal rate.

the little boy was beautiful he had light curly blonde- brown hair, bright hazel brown eyes, a cute little nose, he was wearing what seemed to be a locket, as i looked into his eyes, he was smiling and he looked curious. "Hello, my name is Lilly, the woman you spoke to was Esme, don't worry we're not going to hurt you, what's your name?" The little boy was calm and he walked straight up to me, i froze in place his scent didn't bother me, it didn't send me into a frenzy but i was just so shocked to how he could be so close, he touched my hand and was shocked to how cold i was, then he touched it again and was alright.

he then put his other hand on my face and was staring deep into my eyes. "Your pwetty, like the flower Lilly" i felt my tears well up but i knew that i could never cry i smiled at him. "Thank you, your very handsome" the little boy giggled. "My name is Aidan and i am 4 years old" Aidan was very well spoken for a 4 year old, he then confirmed his age by holding up 4 little fingers. I was on my knees and smiled at him. Then from nowhere Aidan hugged me i was just so shocked but i hugged him back, i couldn't help but... love this child, i know its dangerous to but he is just so adorable and he may not have any family left but then again i could ask him.

So when he let go of me i asked him. "Okay Aidan, can i ask you a question?" Aidan looked confused but nodded his head. "Do you have any auntie's or uncles or grandma and grandpa you could stay with?" Aidan looked sad. "No Gwandma and Gwandpa are up in heaven i have no bisters or bwothers" I knew what he was saying he was an only child and he had no other family, i felt so sorry for him, this may had seem like the most stupidest thing but i couldn't put this cute little boy into an orphanage or foster home, anything could happen I'd rather him be in a home where he will be loved and i know that he will be! so i made the decision. But i was shocked that Aidan asked me a question.

"Lilly is mommy and daddy okay?" I winced at the little boy, so i picked him up and pulled him into me. "I'm sorry Aidan but your mommy and daddy has gone to heaven" I expected him to cry but i think he was trying to be brave and not cry. "Mommy and daddy are in heaven with Gwandma and Gwandpa?" I nodded sadly and Aidan was taking heavy breaths, such a brave boy. "Aidan, i have a nice big house, not far from here, i have two other daughters that i'm sure would love to meet you, would you want to stay with us?" Aidan then looked at me and was really happy. "Are they as pwetty as you?" I smiled happily. "Yes they are, what do you say, do you want to stay with us?" Aidan smiled his cute smile that shown his cute little dimples and nodded.

I hugged him but was careful to not hurt him, i picked him up i whispered for him to close his eyes and he buried his head into my chest and closed his eyes, when i gathered some of Aidan's things that were packed in a little rucksack i was greeted by Chris, Esme and Carlisle. There were different mix of emotions, Esme looked over joyed, Carlisle looked slightly concerned but happy, but Chris had the biggest smile, i looked at him apologetically. I gave Chris Aidan's bag and he put It on his shoulder.

i turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle i know your concerned and i know i'm making a massive risk by bringing a human into my home especially a child but, he has no other family, i've been in foster care myself it wasn't the best experience i don't want that for him i know the family will be alright, and i'm sure Alice has saw this" With that said Carlisle's phone began to ring and correctly it was Alice.

She said that the family are waiting at my house. Carlisle smiled at me. "Well Lilly i guess we have nothing to worry about they're anxious to meet the little one, but i do want to check him over just to see if he is okay or if he's suffered any injuries" I grew a little protective then but remembered that he's a doctor so i accepted, i looked down to my beautiful little angel and he was sound asleep i didn't want to wake him so we all ran quite slowly soon after Carlisle checked him over and he was fine, nobody said anything until Chris spoke.

"He's so adorable Lilly, i'm so glad we found him, he's going to have a happy life with us" I smiled proudly at my little man i moved a curl from his face he shifted slightly but was still sleeping peacefully, it had taken us at least an hour and a half but eventually we was back at my house, Carlisle and Esme were first to walk in then Chris and then i walked in last before everybody spoke at one time i quickly put my finger against my mouth to make everyone quiet giggles were coming from my daughters and the quadruplets. Alice looked a little impatient like she was waiting desperately to hold Aidan, Rose looked a little sad, but then was smiling when she saw Aidan.

I looked back down at Aidan and i started cooing Aidan to wake up, i whispered to him. "Aidan. Sweetie were here, come on wake up!" Aidan shifted but didn't wake so i spoke a little louder this time. "Aidan, wake up, there are some nice people here who want to meet you!" then slowly Aidan opened his big hazel brown eyes, he got up from my chest, he rubbed his eyes and yawned a little bit, everybody was awing him i giggled, he then looked around the room and started to smile.

"Lilly who are these people?" everyone was smiling i sat on the nearest couch with Aidan on my lap and i gestured for Chris, Annie and Sofie to come over here first. Aidan was smiling as he looked at me then to my husband and daughters. Chris spoke first. "Hello Aidan my name is Chris i am Lilly's husband" Aidan giggled and stretched out his arms for him to pick him up he did and did the same like he did to me. " I can't say your pwetty because your a boy!" Aidan looked sad but it caused everyone to laugh especially Emmett. Chris smiled at him. "Yeah so what could you say i was instead then?" Aidan thought hard then his cute dimpled smile came back.

"you are.. Hamson" I knew he was trying to say handsome my daughters seemed to love him and Sofie was wanting to hold him. "Well thank you Aidan!" Aidan then giggled then turned to my daughters he looked at me then Sofia stepped towards Aidan and greeted him.

"Hello Aidan my name is Sofia, i am Lilly's daughter" Aidan reached out his arms so that Sofia could hold him she was happy to and he was shocked at how warm she was, he then touched Chris's arm and giggled at the cold and then touched Sofia's arm with his other hand and giggled again. Everyone was smiling as he was comparing the temperatures of our skin. He then looked at Sofia's eyes.

"Your eyes are pwetty sopia, i like purple it my favourite color!" Sofia's heart was beating quickly, a tear escaped her eyes and Aidan went and wiped it away from her cheek he then gave her a hug. "Don't be sad, it alwight, mommy sopia is cwying" everyone including me was shocked at how quick he was calling me mommy, i would have cried if i could Chris was smiling he was happier than me i smiled at my little man and walked beside her. "Yeah don't worry baby, she will be okay" Sofia turned to look at me and smiled happily, Annie was also crying but managed to stop when Aidan noticed her. He squirmed a little to be in Annie's arms she quickly ran over to where we was and took him out of Sofia's arms and went to stand by Chris.

"Hi little man, my name is Anna-Maria i am Lilly's daughter" Aidan was looking into Annie's eyes then looked at Sofia again. "Sopia eyes are purple you have honey eyes, i like honey" everyone laughed again including Annie.

"I'm glad you like them, i like your eyes too" Aidan's cheeks went red. "Mine are bwone" Annie's smile went wide and giggled. "Yes and what a beautiful shade brown they are" Aidan giggled. "Thank you Annie-Mawia" she smiled and nodded. "Call me Annie, i know it's a long name" Aidan then nodded. He wanted to be back in my arms so i happily took him out of Annie's hands, i kissed the top of his head and walked over to the cullens that were scattered around the living area, i went to Alice first she squealed and jumped out of her seat, it caught Aidan by surprise but he was doing the exact same thing but he didn't jump he was just squealing which then caused everybody to erupt in laughs.

"Hey! Alice you made a friend!" Alice glared at Emmett but at least Aidan wasn't afraid of the pixie. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to hold him so she said her name first. "Hello Aidan my name is Alice, i am your mommy's friend" Aidan squealed again and he practically jumped from my arms to Alice, he was staring at Alice's spiky hair and started to play with it.

"Hewow Alice, you have spiky hair! Why is yours spiky and mommies is long" everyone was giggling. "Well because i like it short do you like it?" Aidan touched it again. "YEAH YEAH YEAH!" i smiled with love for this little boy, Alice was happy that he likes it. "Mommy, Awice's hair is spiky" I couldn't help but laugh, he was such an excited little boy. "I know baby!" Aidan then turned his attention to jasper he squirmed out of Alice's grip and trodden over to Jasper he climbed and sat on his lap, Jasper was completely shocked i think everybody was. "Hewow what your name?" Jasper smiled contently with his southern drawl he spoke.

"Hi Aidan my name's Jasper pleasure to meet you" Aidan giggled. "Howdy ya'll" Emmett burst out laughing including everyone else he copied Jasper's accent perfectly but it just sounded so cute even Jasper was impressed. "You sound like a cowboy, do you have a horsey anywhere? Mommy can you find a horsey?" Aidan was looking around to find a horse because of course cowboys rode on horses but this only caused Emmett to laugh even louder. "no baby, jasper doesn't have a horsey" Aidan gasped, "Did the bad people take your horsey away fwom you, that why you have scratches all over you?" everyone in the room went silent Jasper didn't seem fazed by it though. "Yeah the bad people toke my horse away" Aidan got angry. "don't worry jasper we will get you a new horsey and if the bad people come we can scare them away!" i sighed in relief but laughed at Aidan's comment jasper smiled widely.

"Okay little man pinkie swear?" Aidan smiled happily and stuck out his cute little finger and wrapped it around jaspers. "Pinkie swear!" I looked at Alice and she was staring at jasper with pride, Aidan hugged jasper and gasped when he was staring at Rosalie, he seemed to blush a little bit but crawled over to her. Rosalie giggled, i think he was struck and Emmett started to laugh, he seemed really shy and Rose noticed so she spoke first.

"Hi, My name is Rosalie, i'm Jasper's twin sister" Aidan looked at Jasper and then back to Rosalie then he did the same with Jasper and crawled onto her lap, but then he reached for a lock of her beautiful blonde hair and was smiling at it, liking the feeling of her hair on his hand, then he blushed as he looked in her face but still put a hand on her cheek. "Rose your pwettier than everyone Sowy mommy" Aidan's head went down sad thinking he hurt my feelings.

"I agree baby, Rosalie is very pretty isn't she?" Aidan smiled widely and nodded. "Rose how comes you don't have scratches like your bwother Jasper?" Rose looked stunned for a second but then smiled. "Because the bad people didn't get me" Aidan nodded but then crossed his little arms. "How comes you didn't stop them hurting jasper!" Aidan pouted and everyone smiled.

"Apowogise to Jasper he got hurt!" Rosalie wasn't shocked she thought it was funny but was serious; Emmett at this point couldn't contain his laughter. Rose turned to Jasper "I'm sorry Jasper that i didn't help you when the bad people came and hurt you and toke your horse" Jasper laughed. "That's quite alright Rosie" Everybody was giggling but it made Aidan happy. "Am i forgiven Aidan?" Aidan then giggled and nodded. "Yes, i fogive you wose just don't do it again" His voice was trying to be stern but it was just so cute Rosalie nodded.

He hugged her and then turned his head to see who else to talk to his eyes bulged out when he saw Emmett but he wasn't scared, he wriggled out of Rose's lap and went to Emmett but the poor thing had to arch his neck upwards because he was so big, Emmett smiled and picked him up. "Hey little dude, i'm Emmett do you like pranks?" Aidan's eyes were wide he looked at Emmett's muscles.

"Hewow Emmett yes, i like pwanks, but I'm not allowed, mommy would be angry! Won't you mommy?" He turned to me again. "No baby, you can play pranks just as long as they don't hurt anyone" Emmett smiled happily and Aidan cheered. "Tank you mommy, Emmy, how comes you look like a bear?" Emmett laughed. "Because bears are awesome, do you like bears Aidan?" Aidan shook his head. "no there scawy bears hurt people" Emmett pretended to be sad. "You think i'm scary?" Aidan gasped. "No! Emmy you not scawy you a nice bear! You a teddy bear don't be sad!" Emmett smiled again and cheered.

"Teddy bears are good!" Aidan laughed and gave Emmett a hug he looked at Edward and Bella and when Emmett put him down he practically ran to them, Bella and Edward were smiling at him, Aidan was staring at Edwards unusual bronze hair he smiled then climbed up on him and started to touch it he laughed and then touched Bella's hair they were giggling he then sat down between them and said hello with a huge dimpled smile.

"Hello to you too Aidan, i'm Edward, and this is Bella" Aidan was about to say something when Edward started to tickle him, Aidan started to squeal and was shouting no! Bella joined him and when he couldn't take anymore he sat up still laughing. "Bellsa save me fwom Edward!" Edward smiled widely while Bella held him in her arms. "Don't worry i'll protect you, i wont let the big scary tickle monster get you!" Edward pouted playfully while Aidan blew a raspberry at Edward.

"YAY Bellsa is a hewo" everyone smiled at him and was laughing then Bella stood up. "Aidan I have children of my own do you want to meet them?" Aidan smiled and nodded. Then Nessie, EJ, Masen and Lizzie stepped forward, they were all smiling at him and he hid in Bella's mahogany brown hair he was shy. "don't be shy Aidan they're really nice" Aidan then looked at them all and smiled Nessie stepped forward in front of Bella.

"Hi Aidan my name is Renesmee" Aidan blushed and smiled. "Hi wenesmee" he stretched out his arms to play with her hair Renesmee grabbed him and looked at her long hair he grabbed a strand and pulled it out then let go of it as it sprung back to it's original curl, he kept doing this for ages and was laughing then he looked at her eyes and smiled. "You have eyes like chocolate" Renesmee smiled and laughed.

"Do you like chocolate?"Aidan looked at her shocked. "Yes! Chocolate is yummy! Who doesn't like it?" everyone laughed knowing maybe half of the people in this room doesn't like it. "I like it as well" EJ then interrupted. "Nessie, i want to hold him!" Nessie glared and rolled her eyes, Aidan was happy. "Aidan this is my brother EJ" Aidan of course wanted EJ to hold him he then did the same with Edward he played with his hair.

"You have same hair as Edward but same colour as Bellsa's" EJ smiled, "Is it better than Edwards?" Edward playfully glared at his son, but Aidan as innocent as he is answered EJ's question. "Sowy EJ i like Edwards better!" EJ looked shocked but laughed, including everyone else Masen was trying to stop laughing, but then Aidan spoke again. "But you have better eyes than Edward! I like gween. Gween is my second favourite colour" EJ then smiled smugly, then Masen came over, Aidan then smiled. "Hewow what your name?"

Masen grabbed Aidan out of his arms and answered him. "My names Masen, do i have better eyes than my brother and sister?" Aidan then smiled. "You have bwone and gold, i only have bwone" Masen laughed a little, "Yeah i know. Yours is better than mine" Aidan thanked him and then said that everybody has nice eyes as he didn't want to make anybody upset. Lizzie was the last to greet him and he smiled widely.

"Aidan this is my baby sister Elizabeth" Lizzie glared harshly at Masen and everyone knew why but she didn't want to scare Aidan so she smiled sweetly at him. "Hello Aidan!" Aidan then was in Lizzie's arms. He did the same thing he played with Lizzie's hair and looked at her eyes. "You have blue eyes, like the sky, blue is another favourite colour!" Lizzie smiled happily, "Well thank you Aidan"

"you're welcome Ewizabeth" Aidan then yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Mommy i'm tired can i go sleep now?" Lizzie came over to me and gave me aidan back, i held him close to me, he was struggling to keep his eyes open, but he managed to say. "Good night evwyone, good night daddy, good night sopia, good night annie" everyone smiled and a melody of good night came and he yawned again, i slowly gripped around him a little, i then decided that he can sleep in mine and Chris's bed until we sort out the guest room as Aidan's room, i might need to go shopping tomorrow, with one hand i opened my bedroom door, i carefully pulled back the duvet and placed him on the bed, i tucked him in tightly and kissed him on the forehead. "na night mommy, i love you!" I smiled at him with such happiness, i never got to experience raising a child i have my daughters but they're grown and i never really experienced raising them as children, so this was like a message sent from god!.

if my heart could beat it would be beating fast, "I love you too my little man! See you in the morning" i left the door open a little bit, just in case he was scared of the dark, i stood outside for 5 minutes and his heart was steady so he was asleep, the clothes he was in would be okay to sleep in they were only little grey sweats and a black t shirt. As i went back downstairs the Cullens was still here, they were all smiling at me Sofie and Annie were happy they ran in my arms and hugged me. "I cant believe we have a little brother mom! Even though he came under horrible circumstances i'm still glad he's a part of this family now!" I smiled at the happiness i was getting from my daughters Chris was by my side for support. I kissed both my daughters and went over to the cullens.

"I'm sorry i'm sure that was difficult for all of you, i know what i'm doing is risky but i really didn't want to send him in care, i've experienced it and it's not nice that innocent, sweet little boy doesn't deserve that and i dread to think if he ever got adopted what sort of family he would grow up in" The cullens didn't look sad, angry or confused they were just smiling, Rose stepped forward.

"Lilly, it wasn't difficult for any of us, if i was in your position i would have done the same thing, i think what your doing is amazing, your a good woman Lilly" I smiled and hugged Rosalie. "Thank you Rosalie i'm sorry Jasper it must have been a bit awkward for you to answer Aidan about your scars" Jasper all but laughed. "Lilly it's okay, i was more surprised at how fearless he was, he just climbed onto the worlds most dangerous predators lap and started mimicking my accent, never in my years have i ever saw a human that fearless" Alice rubbed his arm for support and was smiling. It was a good thing that everybody loved him as much as i did.

i know that Aidan is 4 he wont have to start kindergarten until he turns 5 so i wouldn't have to worry about that, but i was so happy that i have two daughters and a son, who i can love as much as my daughters, watch him grow into a strong, handsome young man!, when he turns 18 and if he wants to be a vampire i wouldn't object it he would be old enough to make his own decisions if he wants to be human then as much as it would hurt i would allow him to.

2 hours had passed and the cullens left an hour ago, Nessie, Annie and Sofie are in Sofie's bedroom, Alice came back over not long ago and gave me at least 10 bags full of EJ and Masen's old baby clothes that would fit Aidan i told her that she didn't have to do that but she insisted and she said that Aidan would get more use out of them seeing as though Aidan grows very slowly compared to a hybrid so i thanked her, Chris has gone back out to hunt, i was full so i was okay, i was sitting on the bed next to aidan watching him sleep, i watched as his tiny chest moved up and down, but then i heard him whimper, i think he was having a nightmare, "Mommy don't leave me," I didn't know which mommy he was talking about, but i assume it was his biological mother.

little tears fell and Aidan whimpered more, "Mommy watch out the bad man will get you. MOMMY!" I think he was dreaming about the vampire that killed his parents i had to wake him up. "Aidan Shhh it's okay sweetheart everything is okay!, your safe now!" Aidan then woke up in a sudden panic but that only caused him to cry really loud, he turned around and vaulted into my arms, Sofie and Annie came bursting in with concern expressions they came and sat on the bed with me, Aidan's tears were soaking my blouse but i didn't care, i comforted him and rocked him back and forth, Sofie was twirling a strand of hair on her finger and Annie was rubbing his back soon enough he had stopped crying and was just sniffing aidan spoke weakly.

"Mommy, the bad man with wed eyes was twying to get me, you wouldn't let him get me, you told me it was okay but the bad man got you, he laugh, he hurt you!" I was surprised that the dream was about me. Aidan's heartbeat was racing so i tried to calm him down, i remembered a little song my mother used to sing to me, "Shh darling it's okay, nobody has hurt me, see, it was all a horrible dream baby!" Aidan hugged me tightly then looked up at Sofia he smiled tiredly Sofia smiled back at him she wiped the tear away from his cheek.

"Hey little man, you had a bad dream?, don't worry me and Annie are here to protect you, were your sisters, we will beat the bad man away!" Aidan smiled happily. "i have two big bisters?" i smiled happily at my children Aidan crawled to Sofia and he snuggled into her i thought it was because she was warm, then i started to sing.

_**You Are My Sunshine**__  
__**My only sunshine.**__  
__**You make me happy**__  
__**when skies are grey.**__  
__**You'll never know, dear,**__  
__**How much I love you.**__  
__**Please don't take my sunshine away**_

_**The other night, dear,**__  
__**As I lay sleeping**__  
__**I dreamed I held you in my arms.**__  
__**When I awoke, dear,**__  
__**I was mistaken**__  
__**And I hung my head and cried.**_

_**You are my sunshine,**__  
__**My only sunshine.**__  
__**You make me happy**__  
__**when skies are grey.**__  
__**You'll never know, dear,**__  
__**How much I love you.**__  
__**Please don't take my sunshine away.**_

_**I'll always love you**__  
__**And make you happy**__  
__**If you will only say the same**__  
__**But if you leave me**__  
__**To love another**__  
__**You'll regret it all some day;**_

_**You are my sunshine,**__  
__**My only sunshine.**__  
__**You make me happy**__  
__**when skies are grey.**__  
__**You'll never know, dear,**__  
__**How much I love you.**__  
__**Please don't take my sunshine away.**_

As i expected Aidan was sound asleep he curled into Sofia's arms and was sound asleep, i noticed that Nessie was in the doorway not sure to come in i smiled at her i opened my arms out for her she came over and sat next to me i wrapped an arm around her and was just staring at Aidan fast asleep, Annie then remembered something she quickly ran out the room and then not long after she came back with a stuffed teddy bear, it was cute, a big, light grey one.

"Emmett bought me one, this one was from Chris, i'm sure he wont mind me giving this one to Aidan" I smiled widely i am so happy that Annie wanted to help her little brother. So very carefully Sofia put Aidan back into the bed, he started to shift a bit, Sofie took the teddy from Annie and put the teddy bear in his arms, he smiled at the comfort and gripped tighter to the teddy. Sofie kissed his forehead, as did Annie and Nessie.

"Thank you girls! Come on it's late you 3 have school tomorrow" the girls smiled and nodded my girls hugged me wished me good night they whispered to Aidan that they loved him; Nessie gave me a hug and said good night to me. they all walked back into Sofie's room and they seemed to have settled down, not long after Chris came back, he followed my scent into our bedroom and smiled at the sight he walked over to me and kissed me on the lips, he went back out and grabbed black loose fitted sweats and went into the bathroom, he was having a shower. I turned my attention back to my little man, i heard nothing else from him, but he just looked so cute sleeping watching as small little lips parted and hearing his steady breath.

Chris came out the shower and he sat on the other side of the bed, Aidan was wedged between us, Chris was careful to not wake him, he then moved the curls out of Aidan's face and stroked his cheek, Aidan didn't move at his touch a little smile twitched on his face Chris looked at him with such Love. "Lilly how did we get so lucky?, this little boy though has had suffered loosing his biological parents, but has gained a loving family, he is just so perfect, now that i have two daughters i have been blessed with a son" I smiled proudly and gazed on my little soldier poor baby.

"I know honey, though i never experienced seeing my daughters grow up it is like god has given me a chance to be a mother to this child! I know you will be a wonderful father to Aidan Chris; you are a great father to the girls! I have no doubt you would love him the same" Chris reached out and kissed my hand.

Since me and Chris cant sleep all we did was watch Aidan sleep all night, i looked at the time it was 6.00 the girls would be waking up soon, then i watched as Aidan shifted, he then tried to open his eyes, he sat up and yawned, he rubbed his eyes and looked at both me and Chris and smiled he stood up on the bed with the teddy wrapped around his arm.

"Morning mommy, morning daddy" Chris smiled at this, "morning Aidan, how are you feeling?" Aidan stretched as far as he could and walked up to Chris and hugged him. "I am well tank you!" Chris hugged him and then started tickling him, Aidan giggled luckily he didn't squeal. "Daddy... no..." he giggled then sat back up when Chris stopped tickling him, then crawled over to me, "Mommy i need the potty" I nodded, i picked him up off the bed and toke him to the bathroom, since Aidan is potty trained he did it all by himself so i decided to run him a nice bubbly bath, the bath was big enough to fit 3 people i made sure that the water was warm and not burning hot, Chris walked in and gave me Aidan's rucksack which had his tooth brush, and tooth paste.

While the bath was running i brushed Aidan's teeth for him. I turned off the taps it was warm, aidan put his hand in and said it was nice, so i toke off his clothes he slept in and put it in the basket i picked him up and put him in the bath, there were a lot of bubbles in the bath so Aidan made little shapes with them, i grabbed a load of foamy bubbles and put it on his head he started laughing and put some on my face the bubbles popped on my skin, after the little play i got some nice smelly stuff to wash Aidan's skin with, his skin and his hair was all clean i went into the cupboard and got out a purple towel which i knew was his favourite he stood up and i wrapped him in a towel and while holding him i pulled the plug, me and aidan were in the bedroom i placed him on my bed.

I reached for the remote for my TV and switched it on to keep aidan occupied for a while Aidan wanted to watch SpongeBob so while he was enjoying that i dried him off with my towel i then put lotion on him then remembered the clothes alice gave me, i noticed that all these clothes were designer, i didn't want them to get ruined so i found all casual clothes that Aidan can get mucky in but they still looked expensive, i picked out denim blue jeans, a long sleeved grey top with cars on the front, a cute little hooded jacket and a pair of cute little black converses. As Aidan was changed i let Aidan's hair dry naturally i didn't need to put aidan's jacket and shoes on yet, Aidan was happy with the clothes.

"Mommy is sopia and Annie awake yet?" I smiled at him. "I'm not to sure baby; do you want to get them up for school?" Aidan beamed and nodded. He jumped off the bed and grabbed my hands he was so excited and eager. I got up. "Hold on sweetie i just need to put the towel in the basket" Aidan huffed impatiently so he grabbed the towel ran into the bathroom and chucked it in the basket.

"There! Come on mommy sopia and annie are going to be late" I laughed and shook my head. "Alright, alright i'm coming!" Aidan cheered and ran towards the door, he held onto my hand when we were outside Sofie's room Aidan was doing what Alice did and squeal. "Baby, don't squeal!" Aidan stopped and nodded. "Sowy mommy!" I smiled sweetly at him, and then opened the door Nessie, Sofie and Annie were sound asleep; i went over to open the curtains while my mischievous little boy climbed onto the bed and started jumping.

"SOPIA, ANNIE, WENESMEE! WAKE UP!" Nessie moaned a little but Sofie and Annie giggled, they yawned and opened their eyes Aidan then crawled onto Sofie's lap i realised that Aidan had brought the grey teddy with him. Annie was happy with the fact Aidan loved it. "Hey little man how you doing?" Aidan then giggled. "Daddy asked me that i'm well thank you, did you sleep well?" I stood proudly watching my children interact. Nessie had woken up fully and was smiling at Aidan. Annie answered him.

"Yes we did thank you, how did you sleep" Aidan looked a little sad. "Not too good" Then Annie gave him a little hug, then an aroma hit our noses it didn't smell particularly appetising but it seemed to do the trick with my children and Nessie. Aidan's stomach began to growl. "Is daddy making bwekfast mommy?" Aidan smiled happily. "I think so baby, come on let your sisters get ready and we'll go and see if he's made breakfast" Aidan stood up again and wanted me to carry him so i happily picked him up Aidan caressed the bear and was happy. I turned to the girls.

"don't worry girls you have plenty of time to get ready for school, just come down when your all ready!" The girls nodded, then i shut their door. Aidan was smiling at the teddy bear. "Have you thought of a name for your bear baby?" Aidan looked at me and nodded. "yes mommy, i decided to call him...Emmy" I laughed. "Emmett? Why Emmett sweetie?" Aidan looked at me with confusion. "Because Emmy is a good bear, i think he would like it if i named my bear after him" I nodded and smiled. "Emmy it is". When i strolled into the kitchen and i saw a sight i thought i would never see, Chris had flour and pancake batter over his face, Aidan couldn't stop laughing.

"Daddy you have flowa on your face" Chris couldn't stop laughing but it was cute what he did he made stacks of pancakes but he gave two to Aidan and a side of 3 small slices of watermelon and two streaks of bacon, with a small cup of milk. I placed Aidan in the chair and he started to tuck into his pancakes, Chris had cut them up into smaller pieces so it would be easier for Aidan to eat, i got up from my seat and hugged Chris. "That was sweet of you honey, come on i'll take it from here you get a shower your filthy" Chris laughed in agreement. "okay honey i won't be long" Chris gave me a peck on the lips and disappeared upstairs as i quickly swept the sides clean i plated up the food for annie, Sofie and Nessie, speaking of which they all came down the stairs no doubt anxious to see Aidan, when they came into the kitchen they all kissed aidan on the forehead he smiled but was busy eating.

"Hey mom, mm! They smell great!" I smiled at Annie. "hey sweetie, oh i didn't make them, your father did" the girls smiled and grabbed the plate, they all sat around the table with Aidan and they all moaned in delight. "When dad gets out the shower i'm going to have to thank him, these pancakes rock!" all the girls were laughing including me. Aidan then joined. "Daddy's pancakes are yummy!" Sofie smiled at him. "they sure are aidan!, i take it you like the bear" Aidan smiled widely. "Emmy!" everyone turned around expecting to see Emmett and looked at him confused i laughed out loud.

"No girls, Emmett isn't here he named the bear emmy!" The girls blushed and nodded. "Oh! Emmy is a good name for the bear, i'm sure Emmett will be happy you named him after it!" Aidan smiled happily. "Tank you mommy for the bear" "oh! Sweetie i didn't give you the bear Annie did" He turned to Annie and he climbed off the seat and went to hug Annie. Annie picked him up and kissed him on the nose. "Tank you Annie, i wuv you!" Annie gasped and hugged him. "your very welcome Aidan i love you too!" then Sofie and Nessie pretended to be hurt.

Aidan then smiled at them, "I wuv you to wenesmee, and you sopia" there smiles beamed and then they carried on eating Aidan was playing with his bear while sitting on Annie's lap, i was busy washing the dishes i saw that Aidan had eaten everything on his plate and drunk all his milk he must have been really hungry.

Then not long after Chris came back downstairs in his clothes he was off today so he was going to be here with me, that's when Aidan saw Chris and wriggled off Annie's lap and ran towards Chris he nearly tripped over but Chris caught him. "Daddy!, tank you for my bwekfast it was yummy!" Chris kissed him on the cheek and smiled happily. "I'm glad you enjoyed it little man! Come on lets watch some cartoons ay?" Aidan cheered he then started squirming when he forgot his bear Annie gave it to Chris and Aidan settled, Sofie and Nessie giggled.

"Wow he really loves that bear, that was nice of you Annie" Annie smiled happily. "I'm glad he likes it, i just can't believe how settled he is, he's just such a cute little boy, i don't want to go to school, mom" I knew what she was going to say and i'm not allowing it. "Annie no! You are not missing out on education just so you can stay home, i know Aidan is new to the family but you are not missing out on school on such a ridiculous reason" Annie pouted and it only caused the girls to giggle, when i finished the dishes and the girls cleaned up their plates it was time for the girls to go to school then on cue the door bell rang, Aidan then rushed with the bear in his arm and tried to open the door but with him being small he couldn't reach, i picked him up and answered the door and there stood Emmett.

"EMMY!" Aidan jumped out of my arms into Emmett's. Emmett laughed and hugged him. "Hey squirt, oh nice bear, whatchya call him?" Aidan smiled happily. "i named him Emmy" Emmett laughed and looked really happy. "Good choice kiddo!" he high fived Aidan and walked in the house. "Hey Lilly, I'm here to take the girls to school, are they ready yet?" I nodded. "Hello Emmett, they should be, GIRLS! Emmett's here!" There were quite loud bangs upstairs but eventually all the girls came down the stairs they had all their stuff and they hugged everyone goodbye, then Emmett gave Aidan back to me and said good bye to Aidan then they all walked out the house, Aidan looked a little upset but then he was fine when he was watching cartoons, i looked around the house and i noticed the house needed a good tidy up so while Aidan and Chris were watching TV i was cleaning the house half way through Aidan wanted to help me so the good boy that he is helped me clean the windows, after what seemed like hours the whole house was finally done.

it was now 10.00 and so i decided to get the supplies i would need for Aidan's room, but i thought i would invite Esme with me. so as Chris went to put Aidan's shoes and jacket on for me i went to call Esme's house, the phone rang twice and Esme answered the phone in such high spirits.

**"Hello?"  
**  
"Hey Esme it's Lilly"

**"Oh Hello dear nice for you to call how's the little one?"  
**  
"He is good thank you, listen the reason why i called is because i'm going to town today to get some supplies to fix up aidan's room would you want to come and help me pick some stuff, i've never really done this before and i would gladly use the company"

**"Thank you for inviting me Lilly, i will be delighted to help you, i'll be over to you in 10 minutes! See you in a minute"**

I smiled happily that Esme was willing to come and help me, when i walked back into the living area Aidan was sitting on the couch leaning on Chris they were both watching some football game I wasn't sure if it was a good idea for Aidan to take the bear with him.**  
**  
"Aidan do you want to leave the bear with daddy?" Aidan looked at me worried. "Mommy i want to take Emmy" I winced. "Sweetheart what if you lose him" Aidan looked like he was about to cry. I felt guilty. "Oh sweetheart don't cry ok you can take Emmy with you but can you please promise me you'll be extra careful with it" Aidan then smiled happily again.

"Tank you mommy, i pwomise to look after him" I smiled and nodded, i quickly got changed into my casual skinny jeans and my favourite colour red polka dot blouse, i decided to leave my hair loose for once and slipped on my favourite pair of red heels to match i then grabbed my cute white cardigan to go over my blouse i thought it looked cute and casual, Aidan smiled happily at me. Aidan shook Chris.

"Daddy look, Mommy looks even pwettier" Chris laughed and gasped. "Yes i think mommy looks extremely pretty" I went over to my boys and kissed them both, i made sure i had everything i needed and eventually Esme was at my door Aidan and me kissed Chris goodbye and said we will see him later, i grabbed my car keys then i realised that i didn't have a car seat until Esme smiled and told me she had put it in the back of the Mercedes i couldn't thank Esme enough.

"Thank you so much Esme i really appreciate it"

"oh don't worry dear it was my pleasure!" I smiled gratefully at Esme i hugged her and then got my little man strapped in and made sure he had his bear, then in no time we were driving on the main road, i didn't want to drive quick since i had a 4 year old in the back seat i was driving within the speed limit and it didn't seem to bother Esme we were chatting about what colours Aidan would want, Aidan said he wanted purple and green, which was interesting but then i remembered he said that those two were his favourite colours.

Eventually after an hour and a half's drive we arrived in Port Angeles town! It was quite busy, i managed to get a parking space but it only caused people that were passing by to stare at my car, Esme seemed content Aidan was busy humming the song that i sang to him last night i'm surprised he remembered but i'm glad he liked it.

Aidan was cheering that we were finally here me and Esme laughed, as people were waiting to see who would come out the car Aidan was frowning. "What's the matter baby?" Aidan then looked at me. "People are stawing at us!" I laughed at his frustration. "Don't worry baby there just curious" Aidan then huffed Me and Esme opened the doors, then i could have sworn i heard gasps as i stepped out, but i just ignored it, i heard a couple of wolf whistles as men were walking past but all i did was get annoyed, then i opened the back door and unbuckled Aidan out of his car seat he smiled happily and toke my hand and jumped out the car i then heard a couple of awe's when people walked past i couldn't help but smile proudly at my little boy, Aidan was wearing the locket, i wanted Aidan to never forget where he came from and to never forget who his real parents were, as he was holding onto his bear for dear life and i locked my car me, Aidan and Esme made our way to home stores, me and Esme decided to order Aidan a king sized bed which was the same size as mine and Chris's bed it is scheduled to arrive the next day.

then we bought nice duvet covers to go on the bed, different purple and green patterns there were ones with cars on it, we then bought him massive treasure chest where he could keep some of his toys, it was dark purple, with a green lining since there was a walk in wardrobe already installed in the guest bedroom all we needed to get was different rugs, we also bought cute wall stickers for his room, they were animated frogs and lillpads they were really cute. When everything was paid for i looked for Aidan he had been jumping on the beds the member of staff had managed to get him off the bed.

"Pardon me miss, your son has been jumping on the beds!" I felt quite embarrassed. "I do apologise, I'll make sure it won't happen again" The member of staff seemed amused and was happy. "Oh don't worry he's such a happy little boy, he offered me to play with his teddy bear!" I laughed and Aidan smiled happily.

Esme had disappeared somewhere so i thanked the staff and holding Aidan's hand we went to find Esme. "Aidan sweetie please don't do that again, there not meant to be jumped on" Aidan then apologised. "Sowy mommy i won't do it again" I nodded, "Good boy" As i was walking down the street following Esme's scent i was astonished by how many people walked up to me. "Hello I'm sorry to bother you but your son is so cute, how old is he?" Aidan smiled his dimpled smile and waved. "He's 4" I didn't feel like announcing to strangers that Aidan isn't my biological son because to be quite frank it was nobody's business, the woman bent down and said hello he seemed shy at first but then he was really talkative.

As we said goodbye to the stranger me and Aidan followed Esme's scent to a paint and decorating shop she was there looking at paints, i smiled as she saw me walk in with a smile on her face she went to speak to Aidan. "Aidan i am selecting paints what shade of purple and green would you like?" Aidan stared at all the different shades and he saw one in particular and it was a similar shade to Sofia's eyes and he said that one, then he picked out a green that was nearly the same shade as EJ's, i got to admit they were good colours Esme looked at me. "Are you okay with the colours Lilly?" I smiled happy. "Of course Esme, thank you!" Esme smiled her warm motherly smile this time i offered to pay for it.

i looked at the time i realised we had been here for quite a while and Aidan was getting hungry so i toke him to a food court, on the way there were a group of men they were staring at me or should i say eye fucking me, but they soon turned their attention elsewhere when they saw that i was mother, when we actually got to the food court i couldn't help but feel like everybody's eyes were on me, Aidan didn't really feel comfortable so he wanted me to pick him up.

Esme said that she was going to sit down; i nodded and turned my attention to Aidan. "What do you want to eat baby?" Aidan was concentrating hard and smiled. "can i have a McDonald's pwease?" I couldn't say no so i smiled at him and nodded. "Sure baby" as i walked over to where McDonald's was, the line was quite long but it didn't bother me, Aidan was making the wait quicker, he was a very talkative child, suddenly i felt a tap on my shoulder, i turned round and it was a very handsome young man he was tanned, short, dark cropped hair, he looked at least 26 years old he smiled lustfully at me, Aidan shied away from him and hid in my neck.

"Hi beautiful what's your name?" Okay is this guy serious, i raised my eyebrows but i answered his question out of politeness. "Lilly and you are?" the young man seemed a little dazed somehow. "the names Darren, are you single?" I couldn't help but laugh, plus Aidan looked angry.

"Hey! Mommy is with my daddy! So go away!" I laughed as Darren looked a little startled. "Aidan! That was rude, apologise" Darren smiled. "No it's alright he's just protective of his mommy, i do apologise Lilly i didn't realise a beautiful girl like you would be taken" I nodded and smiled, Aidan also looked a little upset. "Sowy mommy" I kissed him on the forehead and nodded.

"It's okay baby" Aidan then happily played with his teddy, i only had to wait another 10 minutes and i was already at the front of the queue, i had to put Aidan down so i could carry his food i thought i'd treat him to an ice-cream also, for appearances i bought me and Esme some bottled water yuck! Aidan saw Esme and ran to where she was sitting he climbed next to her and she was happily chatting with him.

I sat opposite watching both of them and placed the food in front of Aidan he gave the teddy to me and started tucking into his food. "Tank you mommy" i nodded and smiled at him, i turned my attention to Esme. "Esme thank you so much for helping me, by the way is there a toy store anywhere? I really think Aidan could use with some new toys to play with and some new clothes" Esme looked delighted and nodded.

"It's okay dear, yes i believe there is a large toy store here, we can go after when Aidan is finished eating" i nodded appreciatively, Aidan then spoke up. "Mommy when Sopie and Annie coming home?" "Later on baby" Aidan sighed sadly. "I miss my sisters" I couldn't help but smile widely. "Awe baby, they'll be back before you know it, I'm sure they miss you very much too" Aidan giggled and carried on eating. Esme spoke up again. "I can't believe how settled in he is, and the fact he's already calling you mommy how do you feel about it all?" I sighed happily i was staring at my little man with proudness.

"Me neither, i mean when i look back now what if we wasn't there, i couldn't imagine anything happen to him, i'm so happy he's calling me mommy, but i'm going to make sure that when he gets older when he understands that yes i am his mother but not his real mom, i've made sure that he wears that locket that has a picture of his biological parents so he knows where he came from you know, i don't want him to forget his real parents but honestly Esme i feel blessed, i feel like god has given me another chance to be a mom again! And the fact that the girls love him and Chris absolutely adores him is just mind boggling; i mean we have 3 children now!" Esme looked so happy for me she got up out of her seat and gave me a hug, Aidan even got up out of his seat and climbed onto my lap with a little help from me, his cute little dimpled smile and his cute big, bright hazel brown eyes shone at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you mommy" My dead heart melted. "I love you to baby so much!" Aidan smiled his dimpled smile that would melt the beating hearts of the living and happily finishing his food, two hours had passed and we were finally driving back home, Aidan got a lot of new clothes, and a hell of a lot of new toys to play with, i decided to buy Chris some new clothes i figured he may need some, Esme bought herself some new clothes and some for Carlisle, Aidan was so tired that he fell asleep ages ago with his bear tucked securely underneath his arm, Esme and me were in a peaceful silence.

"Thank you so much for coming with me Esme, if you didn't come i wouldn't have known what to buy, this is all so new to me, i appreciate it" At first i felt that Esme was like a mother but the more I've got to know her i feel like she's more like a sister to me. Esme smiled happily and looked so happy that i asked her to come.

"Your very welcome Lilly, i was glad to be of assistance, would you want some help with decorating Aidan's room?" I was surprised but i didn't mind, i would like an extra pair of hands. "Are you sure? I mean if you've got other things to do i don't want to keep you from anything" Esme laughed.

"I can tell where Sofia gets her self-less attitude from, Lilly i don't mind, i'm happy to help" if i could blush then i would have done, at least Sofia is like me through and through she has a heart of gold and she doesn't have any trace of HIM in her, which i thank god every day for, i knew when i carried her that she was going to be good, more like me than that monster!. i admit the only feature that Sofia has of him is her nose and shape mouth but that's it. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Aidan yawned and awoke; i smiled when i could hear him in the back shuffling in his car seat. Esme greeted him.

"Hi Aidan were nearly home now dear" Aidan smiled tiredly and looked at me through the mirror. "Hi mommy, we neawy home now?" I'm going to need to teach him how to pronounce his 'R's soon but it's just so cute. "Yes baby, nearly there do you still have Emmy?" Aidan looked around and started to squirm. "Mommy Emmy is on the floor i can't weach him" he was starting to feel uncomfortable but lucky enough Aidan didn't have to squirm too much as i pulled up to the familiar cottage that Esme happily let me and my family live in, i quickly dashed out of the car and at the same time toke Aidan out of his seat and gave him his bear he was happy again and wanted me to put him down.


	17. The Truth Comes Out In The End

**Sofia's POV****  
**I can't believe what's happened, i have gained a little brother, i couldn't be more happy he is just the most cutest and happiest little boy i have ever saw, his dimpled smile, and the way he says my name is just so cute, It's funny how Annie wanted to stay off today so she could play with him, in all honesty so did i but i knew that mom would never allow it, at school is the same always when we arrive to school people would stop and stare, boys would whistle and girls would glare and whisper, Masen would walk me to my first lesson then me and Lizzie would have to do different scenes with the dreaded Brett and Nathan. However in Art Brody has seemed quieter than usual and it's really not like him. He looked tense and nervous.

"Brody are you okay?" Brody looked zoned out so i screwed up a piece of scrap paper into a ball and threw it at him, he jumped a little then glared at me for throwing paper at his face he snapped at me as well. "Sofia! What do you want?!" I was surprised even Logan looked surprised but he looked pissed off.

"Brody, what the hell's your problem? Sofie asked you a question and you didn't answer back whatever is bothering you try and deal with it, but just don't take your shit out on us!" the teacher overheard our conversation and told us to do our work otherwise we'd get detention so nobody spoke for a good hour while i was tracing my drawing i did when i was at mine and Masen's wooded area, i had drawn little bits of the waterfall and all of the scenery of Washington from it's exact detail, my teacher was very impressed i added watercolour and it just looked breath taking.

i was really proud of my work, half an hour into the lesson and Brody looked really guilty but was still pissed off at his cousin for sticking up for me, Logan had sat next to me so we were whispering. "Sofie are you okay? I'm sorry about Brody; I don't know what his problem is lately." Logan looked irritated i placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "Logan i'm fine seriously there's got to be a reason why Brody reacted the way he did and i'm sure he didn't mean it, but thank you for sticking up for me" Logan smiled and nodded to me but then his facial expression changed back to being irritated.

"Yes but regardless whether something is bothering him, he shouldn't have spoken to you like that, let's just thank his lucky stars that Masen isn't in this class or he would have flipped, he's protective of you enough as it is, this is all we need for him to get suspended" I giggled knowing full well Masen would maybe have flipped out if he heard Brody talking to me like that, but i forgive Brody so i just written him a note instead of throwing another paper ball.

_**Hey, are you feeling okay?, your really not yourself : (  
do you want to talk about it? :/**_

i folded the piece of paper and passed it across the table the paper fluttered onto brody's work he looked at me with a raised eyebrow and read the note he sighed heavily and written back.

_**Hey, no not really, i'm sorry for snapping at you Sofie  
just some things running through my mind lately after  
what happened yesterday i've just been thinking things through.  
well what's been bugging me is.. well... do you think i'm a player?  
tell me the god honest truth sofie please :/  
**_  
when i read the note i looked up at Brody with a guilty smile Brody put his head down i written back to him.  
_**  
I'm sorry Brody, that's not my only opinion of you though,  
you are funny, caring, can be quite cocky but you have every right to be  
you care so much about your family, but you can change being what people  
label you as, what's made you think like this? You can tell me.  
**_  
Poor Brody, he read my note and wasn't sure to write back but he did thankfully.

_**No don't worry about it, thank you for being honest with me and to be honest  
i didn't know why i did it... until now.. here's the thing... i've known Alyssa since  
preschool we were best friends in middle school, we stuck by each other but half way through middle school we drifted, i was growing popular as i was captain of the soccer team and Alyssa was in cheerleading and i was starting to get noticed by girls.. but i admit i really liked Alyssa.. A LOT!**_

And now she looks at me like i'm a total stranger even when she was wearing these ridiculous outfits i still liked her.. but i'm just scared that she will say no because what i'm labelled as.. your brothers and the guys confronted me yesterday at gym asking me my intentions and i got hurt but when they told me i was the biggest player i was just mortified that i hurt all those girls.. Sofia can you please help me try and change people's opinion of me and maybe Alyssa's?

You helped her when she was in need, could you try and help me?. i want to know exactly how she feels whether its bad or good i want to change for the better.. i want to change for her. 

To say i was in complete shock was truly an understatement, i saw the teacher coming this way so i quickly folded the note and put it in my pocket, but i looked at Brody and nodded to confirm that i'll help him, he smiled happily and carried on with his work Logan looked at me confused but i whispered that i'll tell him later.

It was lunch time and me and my sisters had met up and were making our way to the cafeteria, Alyssa was already in the line she smiled happily to us and waved she moved out of her spot and ran up to us and hugged us all. Alyssa looked cute today she certainly toned down on the makeup, her hair was still shiny and glossy and she went through a dramatic change she actually dyed her hair darker it brought out her icy blue eyes she went a caramel brown colour we was all in shock plus her outfit was amazing, she was wearing tight skinny jeans that accentuated her curves, she worn a long black tank top that was purposely ripped showing little bits of her toned stomach, she wore a black leather jacket and black heels with gold studs all around me, Nessie, Lizzie, Annie, Anna and Sam were all gawping at her, Alyssa giggled and looked a little embarrassed.

"Guys close your mouths you're going to catch flies" everyone was still shell shocked i snapped out of it and spoke up. "Aly wow you look amazing! Oh my god your hair!" Alyssa laughed happily Lizzie come out of it and giggled. "Aly you're hot! WOW! What a transformation what made you want to dye your hair" Alyssa went a little red in the cheeks i didn't even notice that Mase and the guys were behind us as they did the same reaction that me and the girls did, especially Brody he couldn't stop staring, we all didn't realise we were holding up the line when a girl behind me pushed me forward i turned round and realised it was Alyssa's fake friends and the girl that pushed me was Molly she glared at me and i rolled my eyes and walked forward.

Masen kissed my cheek while the other guys were talking to Alyssa. "Hey sweetheart, how was music?" I kissed his cheek with ease as i was the same height in heels. "Hey baby, yeah music was alright i suppose, Mrs. Johnson is talking about talent show rehearsals have you chosen a song yet? Lizzie decided last minute that she's going to play on her violin, i don't know if Nessie is going to sing she said something about maybe playing her keyboard I'm not too sure, i know that EJ is playing the piano" Masen laughed as i was rambling on he pulled his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear. "I want to play a song with you" my heart fluttered i turned round. "Really?" Mase chuckled and was holding my hand, he is being really affectionate not that i mind but most of the time he keeps affection down to a minimum especially at school.

"Of course, is it so wrong to be in the talent show and sing with my girlfriend" I giggled and pecked him on the lips and cheek. "I guess not, what song did you have in mind?" Masen pretended to think. "James Morrison" Masen's face beamed i couldn't help but giggle. "I thought as much yeah okay!" when i finally got my food i was sitting at my usual spot next to Mase and opposite Annie, everyone was being rather quiet but it was cool as there wasn't much to say until we all heard an erupt of loud giggles coming from a couple of tables behind us, we all looked up and it was Alyssa's ex friends, they were all staring at us and continued laughing i turned to Alyssa and she looked pissed so i wrapped an arm around her.

"You feeling ok Aly? Just ignore them they weren't good friends you have us now!" Aly smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder then it soon sprouted into conversation about why Aly hung around with them, Sam asked her the first question. "Aly, no offence but why did you hang around with them in the first place, i never liked Cassie, Hayley, Georgia, Molly and Kally there all bitches you stopped hanging around with Taylor why?" Aly looked guilty but smiled at Sam's honesty.

"None taken Sam, i don't know, at the time i just thought they all seemed like the crowd that everyone wanted to be in, they were always at the cool parties, they had the hottest boyfriends, you know? And i wanted that but it's toke me till now to realise none of that doesn't matter, Taylor was my best friend since we was kids we did everything together and i just threw all that friendship away to be with girls that i thought was my friends, there fake, there sluts and there just plain awful. I wish i could rewind the clock maybe then i wouldn't have been such an idiot" Sam smiled at her and put a hand on her arm, and then Duane looked a little annoyed.

"What are they reading it looks like a note" that caught my attention me and Brody looked each other with horror, i remembered i put the note in my pocket i put my hand in there and it wasn't there my breathing was becoming uneven and Mase was worrying. "Sofie are you okay?" Brody looked pissed. "Those SLUTS!" i suddenly felt calm i looked over to Jasper and gave him an appreciative look. Alice and Rose came over Duane and Brandon shouted. "Can somebody please explain what's going on?" I jumped slightly while Mase wrapped an arm around my waist i looked at Brody and he looked defeated.

"When Me, Logan and Brody was in Art... me and Brody had a little discussion through a note, i noticed that Brody was quiet and nervous he explained to me why he was feeling the way he is, he asked me if i think he is a player and i told him honestly and he feels a little upset by it and said that he wanted to change" Everyone looked surprised but i really didn't tell them the whole truth i didn't want Ali to find out this way but what surprised me was that Ali got up out of her seat and went to hug Brody.. Everyone was silent until Alice gasped she was seeing a vision and she annoyed but happy.

i whispered low enough so that only Alice could hear. "Alice what did you see?" Alice shook her head. "You get the note back but that bitch ruins your outfit, but don't worry I've got some spare clothes" I smiled but annoyed that one of those girls ruins my outfit. "Right I've had it, I'm going to get that note back i didn't even realise they even toke it out my pocket!" Nessie, Lizzie, Alyssa and Annie decided to come with me for back up i told them it wasn't necessary but they insisted Mase only kissed my cheek and went to talk to Theo as he knows i can stick up for myself as we approached the table the new ''leader'' of the group was smiling smugly at us but her attention was focused on Alyssa.

"Oh hey Alyssa, decided to come back to us?" I was confused and Alyssa looked pissed. "Give off Molly what you think you're playing at, give Sofie back her note!" Molly looked like she wanted to beat the crap out of her so I and Lizzie stood in front of her if she thinks she is going to lay a hand on her she's out of her mind.

"Hmm! Sorry i can't do that, there is just so much information about Brody Stevenson that even you don't know.." I growled slightly and but in! She can't know about this.. not until Brody is ready to tell her. "Molly . . !" Molly stood smugly before me refusing to give it me she stood so close to me. "Or what? You act so tough but I've never seen you in an actual fight, your all talk!" the reason why i don't fight is because i could kill you, STUPID BITCH! I gritted my teeth but she carried on.

"Oh and if you and Alyssa are such good buds how come she asked her ever trusting friends to ask a bunch of people to pick on her so she could get you to fall for her 'oh everyone picks on me, i'm really not a bad person' routine, yeah! It was all planned! So now what are you going to do? You put all your trust into someone who doesn't give a shit about you, just popularity and was you even going to tell Alyssa that Brody likes her? Hmm some friends you all are, you call us sluts and bitches but look at all of you, none of you have the decency to tell her that he liked her" Molly looked triumphed she high fived her friends but this just pissed me off, i grabbed onto her wrist and pulled the note of her hand i used most of my strength as she couldn't even move in my grip and i gave the note to Annie.

"For your information Molly there was a reason that i didn't tell Ali yet and that was because Brody was scared that if he told her how he felt now! He would fear that she would reject him because of what he is labelled as, he wanted me to help him change his ways and how everyone perceives him at school then tell Alyssa how he felt, so don't tell me that I'm a shitty friend when you squish all over your friends and you know what! I'm not going to let someone like you try and mess up another friendship whatever Alyssa had done in the past is the past i don't care, there's something that you people don't know about her, that she is actually a decent person, she is funny, she is strong, she is smart, she is beautiful inside and out, yes she's made mistakes, everybody has what makes you so perfect to judge someone else on their mistakes?, judge me all you want but when it comes to my friends and family then you will hear from me!" Everyone was shocked Ali looked like she was going to cry so i walked up to her and hugged her.

"Ali i don't care if it was planned or not, you've made mistakes now all you can do is learn from them and move forward i am still your friend no matter what! Cause that's what friends do they stick together through the good times and the bad but i will say sorry for not telling you but it was just wasn't the right moment, but i do have one question... do you like Brody? Be honest" Ali smiled in relief and i looked to my sisters they were shocked but was happy aside from Lizzie who looked a little pissed.

"So what you just forgive her just like that? i knew we shouldn't have trusted her and your still her friend Sofie she's just going to keep hurting you can't you see it!" I'm no empathy but i was sure i caught a hint of jealousy from Lizzie maybe its cause i'm getting close to Ali and she's thinking that Alyssa is taking her place she could never! She was my first friend i ever made here and my sister nobody could replace her. Lizzie looked a little upset now so i smiled sadly and walked up to her, Ali looked a little guilty Lizzie hugged me so tightly like she was scared to loose me.

"Elizabeth Rosealice Swan, don't you dare get jealous you are my best friend in the whole world, you are my first friend i ever made here, i will never forget that conversation in English and you asked me if my name was Italian" Me and Lizzie giggled at that she started to blush and she sniffed. "Don't you ever think that I'm replacing you, how could i replace my Lizzie!? That would be a crime, so stop those tears i love you everybody equally.

yes Ali makes mistakes but who said were perfect I've made mistakes, all we can do is learn and move forward so come on we can't hold grudges everyone has got their opinions but we all know the truth this is petty high school drama, we've got good friends, good family and that's all matters!" my sisters all smiled and cheered at my little speech the girls behind us were all pissed i smiled at them and left with a last comment.

"enjoy your lunch ladies!" they all glared and hatred and jealousy rolled off them i couldn't help but laugh and Ali practically jumped on me and laughed. Everybody in the cafeteria was cheering i looked over at Alice's table and they were all smiling happily and my friends were all cheering, EJ and Mase were laughing at Brandon and Logan as they were standing up and waving in their t shirts in a circle i couldn't help but laugh, then Mase smiled proudly at me i was a little dazed when Nessie pulled me out my thoughts.

"Ali, we love you! We aren't going to hold grudges against you!" Ali then scrambled to Nessie and they both managed to fall on the floor Emmett's booming laughter came present and everybody was laughing i shook my head and pulled them both off the floor they were both blushing in embarrassment and we all finally sat back down on the table Sam and Theo were the ones to speak.

"Seriously it's like your all famous here, our school was quiet and peaceful til you guys showed and it's like the whole school has lost their minds!" me and mase belted out a loud laugh and everybody on my table were giving us weird looks Annie spoke.

"Seriously you and mase have been around each other for to long!" I playfully glared at my sister, then not long after everybody was in different conversations me, Annie, Mase and EJ were all talking. "i can't wait to go home!" Sam and Theo overheard. "Why cant you wait Annie?" realisation crossed on our faces me and Annie decided on a cover story when we left.

"Oh well because my mom and step dad have been trying for a baby but she found out by doctors that she is unable to have children so she decided to adopt we went to a perfectly good orphanage in Seattle, a lady was showing us around and me and Annie came across a very cute little boy, my mom saw him and she fell in love with him instantly she wanted to adopt him and the lady was overjoyed, she handed my mom the papers they had to go through a number of security checks, a social worker had to check to see if our home was suitable for him to stay she was perfectly happy but was a little concerned that the house was a little secluded from the community. Anyway after a long process we was finally able to take him home, his name is Aidan he's 4 years old. He is just the most happiest little boy ever" All the girls awed and the boys were rolling their eyes i slapped masen's arm when he did it but lucky enough everyone believed it.

Ali and Sam were so interested. "Wow your mom is a good woman but its sad she cant have her own children, but what does aidan look like do you have a picture of him?" Annie and I smiled proudly. "Thanks Sam, i know she was so depressed. Well no we dont have a picture of him yet but he is quite small for his age at first glance you would think he was 2 rather than 4, he has light brown curly hair and has bright hazel brown eyes, he has this most cutest dimpled smile, he is always happy, he cant say his 'R's properly yet he can just about say my name but he struggled to say Annie's name" all of us girls giggled and for some strange reason babies became our main topic which caused Mase, Theo, EJ to move to the other side of the table which caused us all to roll our eyes, Nessie, Lizzie and Ali were by me and Anna, Sam and Annie were opposite.

"Hey Sam, when are you going to have a bun in the oven" Anna was teasing and Sam glared at her playfully. "Not yet thank you very much, what about you, wouldn't surprise me if you and Duane wanted a baby yet!" Anna gasped and threw a scrunched up plastic cup at her we was all giggling. "I didn't get straight A's to be a teen mom thank you! And as it so happens me and Duane are very careful thank you!" Anna blushed really bad which caused us girls to giggle more. "Besides if i told him i was pregnant i think he would literally die! I think he would grab me and pull to an abortion clinic!" Everyone was giggling even more as we knew he'd be like that. i turned to look at Annie she didn't seem as sad as the other day so i think she was trying to be strong.

"What about you Annie?" Annie looked in horror. "Me?" Ali smiled knowing she was going to tease her. "Dont act so innocent have you done the dirty?" Annie blushed bright red which sent out completely the wrong message. "No! Never!" Ali raised her eyebrow at her. "your face says otherwise Annie, come on who was it with? We wont tell" Annie looked at me as if to say save me but all i could do was laugh and the girls were focusing her attention on her. "Guys seriously i've never done anything like that!" Anna, Sam and Ali were all surprised. Nessie, Lizzie and I were just laughing at how bright red Annie went. But the attention soon focused on me.

"what about you Sofie!" I paused which caused all the girls to laugh at me. "Guys seriously.. this is private" Annie was enjoying watching me squirm which caused me to glare at her playfully. "Private shmivate, come on! TELL!" I heard giggles coming from behind me Bella, Alice and Rose were all laughing at our conversation including Edward.

_**Don't you dare laugh at me EDDIE!**_

Edward's face dropped and snorted, he then focused his attention to Bella. I looked to Mase and he looked a little uncomfortable as i think that they guys were all taking about the same thing. "Guys, all that Me and Masen have done is make out, that's all, besides, he's my first boyfriend i ever had.. You could say that were... old fashioned! Were just taking things slow and just enjoying being in each other's company?" Anna and Sam were pretending to gag.

"Oh my god pass the sick bucket" I giggled and took my shoe off and pretend to use it as a weapon. "I will use this!" Anna and Sam held up their hands in surrender my sisters were laughing including Ali they all thought it was hilarious. Lizzie made it clear that she isn't going to talk about her love life with Seth she is a very private person and Nessie just told them the same thing that i said.

Sam then asked Annie another question. "Annie, what's Zack like?" Annie's face shined brightly i saw the love and adoration that she has for Zack i only realised that the guys were going to be getting Zack back tomorrow night, yeah! Mase told me everything and i'm really scared.

"Zack?.. There are no words.. me and zack used to do everything together, when times got really rough he was there, vice versa zack had a lot of troubles and i was there to help him, there was a connection that i have with him, wherever i went he went with me, we were like magnets, he is beautiful, careful, very wise beyond his years, protective, loving, everything that is good and pure" Annie's head dipped down a little bit i was going to comfort her but she took deep breaths and smiled up at everyone Anna spoke.

"Wow! He sounds amazing, does he have a brother?" everyone gasped and giggled at Anna's comment she hid her face in her hands. Ali hugged her. "Anna, you turning into a little bit of a player" Anna then slapped Ali lightly. "ALI! No! I couldn't do that to my Duane! He's a soft teddy bear and very cute! I was clearly joking" I couldn't help but laugh then baby's came into the subject again i looked at the guys and they seemed like they were trying to listen to our conversation but wasn't successful.

Nessie and Lizzie asked at the same time. "In the future would you want children?" Anna answered first. "I think every girl would think about having children, i mean i wouldn't mind having children... but i wouldn't want children with anybody else apart from Duane, i just hope we are still together until we graduate" everyone agreed i noticed how Ali was quiet everyone noticed as well.

"Ali are you okay? Is it about what molly said?" Ali snapped her head to Annie. "Huh? Oh no i dont care what that bitch thinks of me, she's always wanted to be centre of attention i'm just thinking about ... Brody!" that didn't really shock me. Sam asked her a question. "Do you like Brody?. Sofie not to seem rude but what does the note say?" Everyone's eyes were placed onto me especially the guys, Brody looked at me there was no facial expression but what surprised me was that he stood up on the table, we were all confused and he shouted for everybody's attention every eye was fixed onto him.

"Listen everybody, girls especially, i just want to say something. I know what everybody thinks of me… and I know it's not something to be proud about.. I've hurt a lot of girls.. I would say that everybody's human but I have no excuse and I just want to say I am so sorry for how I've acted, my actions are unforgiveable i really have hurt a lot of girls for my ways, i don't know why i did the things i did but i want to correct them, i was stupid, immature and disgusting!.

I don't want to be perceived as a player i want to be perceived as the guy that is captain of the soccer team and is a decent guy, and i also want to tell the girl that i fell in love with back in middle school but was so stupid to let someone like her go just because of popularity" everybody fell silent some people were confused on who he was talking about he walked across the table and kneeled in front of Alyssa her heart was in a rage, Brody smiled and held out his hand Alyssa smiled and toke it they were both standing on the table and there were gasps and whispers.

"Alyssa Danielle Jade Brown! I LOVE you! I always have.. In front of all these people, i stand here and pledge that i will never! Hurt you, i promise to look after you and do everything in my power to make you happy... will you be my girlfriend?" me and the girls were smiling as Alyssa looked around everyone was waiting in anticipation if she was going to say yes i do hope she does! In a way there perfect she looked at Brody again and laughed.

"Brody Alexander Stevenson you made me wait all of this time for you to say this now! You know it is very rude to keep a girl waiting! But yes! I will be your girlfriend" nearly everyone in the cafeteria was cheering and clapping Brody picked her up and swung her around nearly knocking all of us out the boys all pulled Brody off the table and jumped him Alyssa stepped off the table only to be swarmed with hugs.

The only people that weren't clapping was molly and her fake friends! Who looked beyond pissed? As everyone was in such high spirits the bell finally rang so that me and mase could finally go to Chemistry, Brody and Ali left the girls gave me hugs and went off to class Duane ruffled my hair and hugged me, Logan and Brandon just hugged me and EJ, Theo and matt messed my hair up some more i glared at all of them but they found it hilarious only left with me and Mase he was smiling so brightly he wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my temple.

"i missed you sweetheart" I was confused. "Mase you were with me weren't you?" Masen laughed. "Yeah but i wasn't next to you, you were gossiping with the girls!" Mase started to pout which caused me to giggle and kissed his lips while he pouted.

**Masen's POV  
**I was happy for Brodster, i just knew that Ali was going to say yes, but how awkward would it have been if she said no! That would have destroyed Brody! I'm not even kidding i think her saying no would have hurt him so badly but thank god she said yes. and with Alyssa that didn't surprise me everybody knew that was planned but we forgave her anyway i'm happy that my angel stuck up for her, she truly does have a heart of gold, i was suddenly pulled out my thoughts when my angel was talking to me.

"Mase" I looked up at her and she had a worried expression on her face, this can't be good. "What's the matter sweetheart?" i kissed her cheek to calm her down and it did the trick. "I'm worried about tomorrow i mean what if the plan back fires?" yeah! I, EJ, Emmett, grandpa and Chris were busting zack out of that place i know it seems easy but things could go wrong so badly but Alice would have seen it.

"Sweetheart don't worry your pretty little head Alice would have saw if there was a problem and just imagine Annie's face when she sees him and isn't it Annie's birthday coming up?" Sofie realised and nodded. "Yeah i guess so, but it doesn't stop me from worrying and yes! On Sunday! I think we should consider this as an early birthday present" I couldn't help but smile but i decided to quickly talk to my siblings.

*Hey guys! Listen Annie's birthday is on Sunday i think we should tell Alice to hold a party, you know what she's like!*-Mase

***Got it covered Mase, Alice is already planning it, come on bro keep up she's a FUTURE teller isn't she? But i really want to get her a gift, just not sure what!*-EJ  
**  
*Okay! No need to be snippy, god get off your man period!*-Mase

***HAHAHA! Omg! Mase! I can't believe you said that ha-ha!*-Lizzie  
**  
***MASE SHUT UP! You wait until we get back I'm going to kick your ass!*-EJ  
**  
*Bring it! I can take your ass down!*-Mase

***Ah but i have something that you don't i have Leah and if she sees her poor imprint hurt she will KICK YOUR ASS!*-EJ**

*OUCH! Burn!*-Nessie  
  
***Ooooh careful mase, when it comes to Leah's imprint you know she goes for blood!*-Lizzie  
**  
*that is so not fair! You can't hit me and expect me to not hit back! Fuck that!*-Mase

***POTTY MOUTH! Stop hanging around Uncle Emmett, he's a bad influence on you!*-Nessie  
**  
*Yes your majesty!*-Mase

***was that sarcasm? Hey EJ me and you team up and kick this sarcastic potty mouthed Masen Jemmett Cullen!*Nessie**

*Ooooh what you going to do attack me with your memories! HAHAHAAH!*-Mase

***HAHAHAHAAHHAAH! I'm sorry ness but that was funny!*-Lizzie**

*HAHAHA! Good one mase!*-EJ

*HEY! EJ! What the hell traitor!*-Nessie  
  
*Oh your just jealous because you can't beat me!*-Mase

***No but i can! Your forgetting that I'm a physical and mental shield!*-Lizzie**

***yeah and your forgetting that i can reflect your power back on yourself little brother!*-EJ  
**  
*only by 2 minutes! And yeah whatever! In a physical fight i could beat all of you; I'm the strongest out the four of us! So bite me!*-Mase 


	18. Gifts Revealed

**~Still in Masen's POV~**  
It was finally the end of the day and at the moment I'm chasing Sofia after she's stormed out of Gym embarrassed because Emmett and Jasper played a prank on her and since it was raining she tripped over Emmett and fell face first into a VERY dirty puddle, but the thing is she's mad at me because one i was laughing my ass off as mean as it sounds and two she's venting and I'm the guinea pig.

She was storming to her car while i was trying not to laugh at her otherwise she will be more pissed off with me and I'd have to ride with my dad. "Sweetheart, you don't look bad! Seriously you could look worse!" Sofia glared badly at me. "DON'T LOOK BAD?! MASEN I'M COVERED HEAD TO TOE IN MUD BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID BROTHERS!" Sofie huffed and crossed her arms, i was seriously trying hard not to laugh and i disguised it with a cough.

"Sofia, my brothers didn't mean anything by it, honestly they pull pranks on everyone, it's Emmett's thing, if it's not you it's my dad or it's me or its Nessie seriously don't take it too heart, you know Emmett wouldn't do anything to hurt you on purpose it's harmless fun!" Sofie pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows at me, and then from nowhere just as when i got Sofia calm my idiot of a brother and the guys were behind us and were laughing at Sofia.

"Hey nice look sofie, mud looks good on you!" I groaned as i saw the anger flare again; i gave my brother and the guys the most evilest glare. "MASEN YOU TOLD ME I DONT LOOK BAD... AHH YOU CAN WALK HOME!" so she stormed into her car and practically zoomed out of the parking lot, is she honestly this pissed off? But now thanks to my stupid friends and my brother i have no ride... "GUYS what the hell, i just about managed to calm her down! You idiots EJ you owe me a ride home! Oh and Anna-Maria since we was all getting a ride off sofia!" they all looked at me with guilt and apologised then my idiotic uncles all come out and i sort of flipped out.

"Emmett! Thanks to you sofia is mad at me!" Emmett didn't look surprised if anything he found it hilarious, Jasper tried his best to calm me down, momma came to reassure me even though it didn't help i let her comfort me, my sisters all came out and were still giggling and Emmett starts laughing. "what she put you in the dog house for MY prank YES!" With that comment i saw a stick and decided to control it as if somebody threw it and from where it was surprisingly it looked as if somebody did and he instantly turned around which caused my family to transpire into fits of giggles but i earned a glare from my mother and father.

After 10 minutes and Emmett was still trying to find the ''culprit'' who threw the stick i had EJ drop me and Annie off at Lilly's house Annie was still giggling. "Annie i advise you to let out all your laughs out now otherwise Sofie is going to be more pissed off" So Annie did and big time! When we were standing outside the door, i got out all my laughs and composed myself and knocked on the door, Chris answered it holding little Aidan.

Aidan was full of energy and was very happy to see me and Annie, Chris looked like he had been laughing and i think i know what it was about. "Well hello masen, come in, um... Sofia isn't going to be down for a while" Chris was coughing to hide his laughter just in case Sofia heard. Aidan wriggled out of Chris's grip and ran straight to me which caused Annie to playfully glare at me so i stuck my tongue out at her.

"Hewow Masey, have you saw how funny sopie looks? She all dirty! Why is she all dirty?" I laughed quietly while i held him i walked through the house shutting the door behind me and sat on the black leather couch. Aidan had the big, grey teddy bear in his hand and was smiling his dimpled smile. "Hey little man, it's because Emmett had played a prank on her and it didn't go so well!" Aidan looked upset. "Is she hurt? Mommy said that if pranks hurt people then he can't do it!" I chuckled at his comment aw bless he was concerned for his big sister.

"No she isn't hurt, she's just very angry right now, i think what she needs is a nice big hug from her little brother what do you say?" Aidan squealed slightly and was excited he jumped out my lap and went by the television to pick up a piece of paper he drawn a picture of his family well, it consist of Lilly and Chris of course under it said mommy and daddy then he drew a picture of Annie standing next to Chris and i was impressed for a 4 year old he can draw pretty well and then he had Sofie standing next to Lilly and he was in Lilly's arms they were standing outside the house it was a really good drawing i was smiling slightly.

Aidan ran to me showing the picture. "Wow Aidan did you draw this? It is really good" Aidan's cheeks went bright red and nodded. "Tank you masen, i want to give it to sopie will she like it?" I smiled happily, i looked up and saw Annie and Chris sat next to each other on the sofa, she was lying on his arm and they were smiling at me and Aidan. "Of course she will, i think this will cheer her up very quickly come on let's show it her but we have to be very quiet so we can surprise her!" Aidan giggled quietly. "a surpwise? Shall we shout surpwise when we go in her room?" I smiled cheerfully and nodded i picked him up and crept up the windy staircase quietly just so Sofie couldn't hear us, Lilly was just coming out of her room, Lilly was going to say something but Aidan spoke really quietly.

"Mommy! We going to surpwise sopie" Lilly smiled and her mouth formed an oh and quickly made her way downstairs i put aidan down, Sofia was listening to a bit of music i knocked on the door lightly Aidan looked like he was going to run in any second i calmed him down a little then i heard my angel's voice shout come in so i said to aidan. "On the count of 3. 1...2...3!" me and Aidan burst through the door and shouted surprise! Sofie practically jumped out of her skin and was standing on her bed she was clean again obviously she was going to more or less attack me but when she saw Aidan she realised, Aidan wanted me to pick him up so i did and made our way to Sofia.

"Sorry sweetheart this little one here noticed you were upset so he wanted to cheer you up!" Sofie giggled and jumped off the bed Aidan wanted to be in Sofie's arms she cuddled him and kissed him on the cheek. "Well i was certainly surprised, thank you Aidan!" Aidan giggled but he noticed she didn't thank me. "And Masey! He wanted to as well!" Sofie then smiled and she looked up at me with love and guilt? She walked over to me with Aidan in her arms. "I'm sorry about how i acted earlier it was stupid.. Guess I'm not used to that sort of stuff you know.. but i'll get used to it" I raised my eyebrow at her she forgot to apologise for leaving me and my sister, sofie then realised and laughed.

"Okay! And I'm sorry for ditching you and Annie how did you get here by the way?" I smiled and kissed her on the cheek Annie then ran in and hugged her and told her she was forgiven. "I had EJ drop me off since he owed me a ride" Sofie giggled and nodded.

Sofie, Annie, Aidan and i were on Sofie's bed when Aidan realised he hasn't shown Sofie his picture. "sopie i drawn this picture for you, daddy helped me make it, are you not upset by what Emmy did?" he was just so innocent and cute, seeing Sofie with Aidan just made me think about maybe having a son of our own, with Sofia's purple eyes and my dark auburn hair!, i mean hey i have nothing against having girls i wouldn't mind having a daughter just means id have to fend off hormonal teenage boys with a Steele baseball bat.

Sofia took the drawing out of Aidan's tiny hands and she smiled while aidan explained who were the people in the picture were, Sofie loved it of course and put it in a picture frame and leant it next to her purple lamp shade tonight everyone was meeting at grandpa's house so after when Aidan had his dinner everyone was making their way to the mansion. Sofie and i were the first ones there well from the Williams anyway, soon as we stepped into the familiar Victorian house Emmett was the first one to greet us he actually looked guilty.

"Sofie... I'm sorry about Gym, i realise now you haven't got used to being pranked and all that stuff i just thought since you're a part of the family you would have known. I'm sorry" Sofie smiled brightly and instead of hugging Emmett she actually tackled him to the ground which shocked nearly everyone, dad and Jasper were laughing their ass off, Rose looked confused at first but then laughed along.

"No problem Emmy but just be sure i am going to get you back... one way or another." Sofie then climbed off of Emmett then stood next to me, at this point everyone was crowding round Aidan was screaming/laughing Alice was holding and cooing him as well as being surrounded by grandma, momma, Lilly and Rose... WOMEN! My sisters and brother were standing next to me; grandpa was with Chris next to dad and jasper. "Oh you think so? And how will you do that little sofie!" Sofie had a cocky smile she laughed then all of a sudden she disappeared and she cut her scent off, Aidan saw this and started to cry he started kicking and screaming literally wailing down the whole place.

Everyone including Emmett was panicking i was the only one who was calm as Sofie shown me her gift. For some reason Lilly had a knowing look she smiled evilly then from nowhere all we see is Emmett getting tackled on the floor and him getting dragged to the living area then through to the backyard he was confused and also kicking and screaming like a girl, Sofie was doing this, only then Dad realised it was her as he heard my thoughts then told everyone quietly which caused everyone to laugh and gave Aidan some reassurance.

Emmett was hot on his feet he tried to use his senses but when Sofie is invisible and she has no scent it's nearly impossible when she is invisible you can't hear her, so Emmett was at a very low advantage and so all you could see is Emmett getting his ass kicked and he couldn't do anything about it eventually Sofie reappeared and Emmett acted like a child.

"THAT IS NOT FAIR! You can turn invisible! Oh great i thought Eddie was worse with his mind reading now you with your invisibility" Sofie laughed hard and then ran off to stand next to me, she whispered 'the best is yet to come' in my ear Emmett stormed past me in a huff and went inside then 2 seconds later he came back out again and stood next to rose she kissed his cheek trying to cheer him up he smiled but something wasn't... quite right.. he wasn't moaning like a child, like he always does, but i didn't think anything of it and everyone made our way back to the living room where Emmett was playing video games wait WHAT THE FUCK! Everyone just stopped dead in the living room very confused.

i turned around and there was Emmett with rose? Rose looked even more confused.

"Emmett?" Emmett paused the game and looked at everyone. "Why is even looking at me? Wait huh?" hold up this is confusing Emmett walked forward and Emmett that was playing video games had stood next to him they were stood next to each other, they were mirroring each other so i had to speak up. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE WHO'S THE REAL EMMETT?!" then they both shouted "I AM!" this confused the hell out of me, for some reason i heard dad laughing hard, i turned to him, Nessie and Lizzie walked up to the two Emmett's.

"Ness, can you see which one is the fake one?!" then one Emmett said. "Nessie, Lizzie it's me i'm the real one! Surely you can tell!" he started to pout then the other one spoke. "Nessie bear, come on you can't recognise your own uncle? I'm insulted!" Nessie was about to talk then the one on the left spoke again. "Lizzie bear come on! Don't let that imposter fool you!" unfortunately my poor sisters didn't know who to choose.

"What the hell! I can't tell if any of them are the imposter! Come on fake one fess up! There is only one Emmett!" Sofia started laughing i looked at her suspiciously i looked around and i realised that Lilly wasn't in the room hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!.

"Wait... I'll see which one is the real one or not!" everyone was laughing and i knew how i was going to do this, then at that exact moment the wolves came in Seth came bounding and then looked confused looking at the two Emmett's. "What the hell Emmett do you have a twin brother that none of us knew about or something? Or am i just hallucinating!" I couldn't help but laugh well everyone was Lizzie went ahead and explained while i walked up to both of the Emmett's i was going to find out which one was the real Emmett by their scent. The real Emmett's scent smells like the woods and a hint of grass... i sniffed and the scent hit me i knew which one was the real one.

"AHA! I know which one is the real one, the one on the right! So who are you imposter!" Emmett smiled triumphantly and ran to me. "WOO! Go Masey! I knew i wasn't going insane yeah imposter who are you show yourself" the imposter Emmett laughed hard then suddenly i saw the imposter's skin shift and there stood before us was LILLY! Sofia ran up to her, Lilly was still laughing and high fived Sofia.

Everyone was in total shock including me grandpa clapped his hands in astonishment. "Wow Lilly you had everyone fooled what an interesting gift you have!" Lilly smiled. "Thanks Carlisle I've been practicing lately and i think I've got the hang of it when i first started i could change my appearance for a certain amount of time but i couldn't talk like the person i took the appearance of, since I've got the hang of it i can change into anyone and i can mimic their voice and i can hold it for as long as i want i can even take form to my human self-look I'll show you" everyone watched in anticipation when suddenly Lilly looked like herself but as a human everyone gasped she looked exactly like Sofia only her eyes were so blue that they looked purple Lilly stood next to Sofia and they looked like twins i was just shocked.

Grandpa looked very interested he loved this stuff with gifts. "Wow that is amazing Lilly have you tried changing other people's appearance as well?" Lilly shook her head. "Not yet but I'm willing to try.. Anybody want to be my guinea pig?" momma smiled and volunteered Lilly smiled and reassured momma. "Okay Bella i've never tried this before but don't worry you won't get hurt, if it does work then you'll feel a slight tingle on your skin" momma nodded Lilly focused her attention on momma and then suddenly momma's skin wasn't as pale she looked the same but when she opened her eyes and everyone gasped she had the exact chocolate brown eyes as Nessie's guess that's where she got it from!. Everyone looked shocked Carlisle spoke.

"Lilly with your gift we would be able to stay in a certain place for a longer time period, if we made the appearance as humans this is wonderful! Do you think there's a limit to your gift?!" Suddenly Lilly's cheeks went bright red everyone gasped again and realised that maybe when they look human they could actually do human things. But Lilly answered. "Oh my god! I didn't know i could do that, and i don't think so, it doesn't affect me at all i could say i could change all of your appearance aside from the hybrids! But i think with all the vampires i think i could make you look human and it wouldn't affect me at all there's no time limit to it!" Everyone looked extremely happy. Then everyone volunteered to look human.

Dad wanted to look human so Lilly focused and then suddenly he looked tanned and when he opened his eyes they were the exact same colour as EJ's guess that's where EJ got his eye colour from. Then next it was Rosalie she looked even more beautiful and she had the most brightest violet eyes ever!, then Emmett had bright hazel blue eyes, then Jasper he had the scars still but they weren't as distinctive but had brown eyes, Alice also had dark brown eyes, grandma had twinkling bright brown eyes and grandpa had blue eyes and Chris had hazel green/brown eyes, to be honest everybody looked good when they were human.

Everybody was looking at each other taking everything in, it was amazing Aidan was running around screaming and looking at everyone's eyes i couldn't help but comment. "Wow now i know where EJ and Nessie get their eye colour from but where do me and Liz get our eye colour from?" Nessie and EJ blushed while momma and dad laughed but momma answered my question.

"Well Mase, Lizzie has the exact shade eye colour as your grandma Rene which is my mother which you will be able to meet someday and Masen your eye colour is interesting your brown eyes are brighter than my chocolate ones but the gold flecks are from your father's eye colour now so if your father was a human blood drinker you would have had red flecks instead of gold" i thought as much soon enough though Lilly dropped the appearance and everyone looked like vampires again, then suddenly we notice that Annie is quite quiet but i was very curious on her gift of copying.

"Annie" Annie looked at me with curiosity. "Could you explain to us your gift? i know that you can copy our gifts but are they more defined when you do it or is it the exact same?" Annie smiled widely. Grandpa looked even more interested.

"Well no, it's not more defined i only copy them i don't know how many gifts i can copy at a time but for now i can see the future, manipulate and feel emotions, communicate privately through the mind, turn invisible and cut my scent off, read minds, project a mental and physical shield a reflect able shield and an anti-shield change my own appearance and others, control minds and manipulate objects, know people's greatest hopes and fears, erase people's memories, add new memories, thought projection with the mind and through touch basically I'm copying all of your gifts but i don't withhold them so for example if i was to i don't know join a different coven of vampires and they didn't have gifts my gift doesn't come in use" so hold on has she saw all of the visions that we were planning?.

Annie looked at me and nodded. "Yes mase, i have saw all of the visions that you lot are planning to do and the times when you feel your mood change you sometimes think it's jasper when in fact it's me sometimes, i have heard every private conversation, to be honest i am considered a powerful hybrid but the thing is that Joham doesn't know this otherwise he would have tried to use me!" i was just beyond shocked grandpa, Chris and my parents all looked worried.

"Carlisle for a hybrid Annie is the most strongest in existence if Aro finds out about her, he will stop at NOTHING to try and get his hands on her, he still wants me, Alice, Bella and the quadruplets if he finds out about Lilly, Annie and Sofie he's going to be too tempted!" Grandpa nodded his head which surprised me a little but i was just still shocked that Annie had saw what we was planning and didn't say anything.

Me and sofie looked at each other than EJ, Nessie and Lizzie stood next to Annie. "Annie if you knew what me and my family were doing then how come you didn't say anything?" Annie blushed a little. "Well because i know how much you all wanted to surprise me especially since it was going to be on my birthday and i knew how much it meant for all of you to make me happy so i just didn't say anything which i love you all of you for.

You guys are willing to risk your own lives to make me happy only true family would do that and i consider all of you my family you're my true brothers and sisters!" I smiled happily at that and then i heard a little protest from Aidan. "Annie, am i the best bwother?" everyone laughed including me and my angel and sisters. Annie picked him up. "of course aidan your my favourite brother in the whole wide world!" Aidan cheered and then wanted to play with Emmett. Grandpa still looked like he wanted to know more but to my surprise he called me.

"Annie you say that you can control minds and manipulate objects?" Annie looked at me and nodded. "Yeah Carlisle why do you ask?" this caught everybody's attention "Well it's cause we only know so far that Masen can control minds, erase memories and knowing people's greatest hopes and fears have you known that you can manipulate objects Mase?" well when i think about it the only object i've controlled was a stick that was used to hit Emmett with and controlled the TV.

"Well i had a hunch the only time i assumed so was when i controlled a stick to hit Emmett with" everybody laughed at the memory Emmett gawped at me. "THAT WAS YOU! I thought it was someone trying to be funny!" I rolled my eyes my uncles is like a 5 year old trapped in a 21 year old body! Dad erupted into laughter at my thought. "Emmett that's what i wanted you to think you were teasing me so i wanted to hit you with something!" Emmett glared at me playfully i just smiled. "have you tried to move anything else?" "Well not necessarily anything else, i did turn on the TV once through my mind i concentrated hard and it switched on!" everybody was quite shocked to say the least including my sisters. "Interesting would you care to demonstrate again mase?"

I nodded i turned around and focused all of my attention on the TV it was on but i wanted it to turn off, then suddenly the TV switched off, i focused a little more than the TV started to levitate a couple of inches off the ground i felt sofie nudge me then i turned to look at her then the TV dropped luckily it wasn't too hard of a drop.

"Interesting when Mase focuses all of his attention he can indeed manipulate objects but it takes all of his concentration as i just witnessed Sofia nudged him slightly but it took him enough to be distracted, if you get to grips with that part of your gift mase i would think you could manipulate a lot of objects at once" this is awesome if i practice this part of my gift who knows what sort of objects i could manipulate but then i wondered if i could move people.

"Grandpa if i could manipulate objects do you think i could actually move people?" grandpa thought about it. "Maybe, that's a theory that seems possible would you want to try it out? But i got to warn you if it's taken all of your concentration to move an object then it would take all of your absolute focus to move a person so i think i would like to advise everyone to not move a muscle!".

i didn't think about that Sofie smiled up at me, she offered for her to be the guinea pig which i was a little uncomfortable with everybody was silent Sofie stood nearby where grandpa was standing i toke a deep breath and focused every ounce of my attention on Sofia she was just staring at me i was concentrating that much that it started to hurt my head slightly and i was growing really tired quite quickly but after a while i managed to move her half way but that was until i passed out as it had taken all of my will power to move her when i came conscious again.

Grandpa explained to me that it's going to be like when momma had first learnt of her shield she's good at it now but interestingly i felt a sudden burst of energy and wanted to try again. "Mase are you sure you want to try again? If your body gives out again then I'm calling it a day!" I thought it was okay! Then somehow Emmett coaxed up an idea with dad, Sofie was standing in the same position but dad looked at Sofie like... like he was going to attack her.

WHAT! This got me angry... like beyond furious suddenly my brain started tingling it didn't hurt but it was like a sudden burst of energy, Emmett then looked like he was going pounce on her as well then i let out a loud snarl and while i focused my attention on Sofie she was soon behind me in my arms for me to protect her, i was still beyond furious what the hell was they playing at, my sisters ran over to me.

I felt two sudden burst of calmness overwhelm me and i soon managed to calm down, dad gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry son, i figured that I'd use the same technique that Kate did with Bella when she was going to touch Nessie, so i figured that I'd make it look like i was going to hurt Sofia that would probably trigger your ability but i am sorry son!" i smiled happily but knowing i can move people now is just awesome then suddenly i felt weird like steel cables were wrapping me around and i was soon next to grandpa then i realised that it was Annie now that i experienced it, it felt odd the steel cables didn't allow you to move it was like you were tied but knowing all this was cool.

a couple of hours passed and me and Sofie had not long ago finished hunting, my sisters had disappeared with their puppies, me and Sofie are up high in a large tree sitting on a tree branch well i am i placed Sofie on my lap, we were watching the sun set, the forest was peaceful, content, the reddish rays from the sun made me and sofie glow an interesting red colour off our skin, but it just made Sofia look absolutely flawless, my heart was racing 3 times as fast as normal. Sofie turned to stare at me she was smiling her gorgeous big smile that shown her glistening white teeth, you could see the outline of her dimples but they weren't as deep as Aidan's.

"Masen are you okay? Your heart is going crazy?" Sofie was giggling which caused me to smile her favourite side smile and her heart did the same thing. "yes sweetheart i'm fine, i'm just thinking of how incredibly gorgeous you look when the sun sets, well everyday your gorgeous, i just think... you could get any guy you want, your beautiful inside and out, kind, self-less, protective, funny, sweet, competitive i mean why would you want someone like me?" Sofie blushed really bad but then slapped my arm, she looked quite annoyed.

"MASEN! Don't you ever say that again.. yes there are a millions of people in this world but the only one that stole my heart and kept it was you! even when we had that ridiculous argument i knew that you were different from the moment i laid eyes on you in chemistry you pulled on my heart strings, Masen Jemmett Cullen there is no-one in this world that will ever compare to you, if you left it will break me, i wouldn't be able to move on, i couldn't, YOU are the only person i will love, you are my best friend, my heart, my soul, YOU are the person i want to spend the rest of eternity with, i want YOU to be my husband someday! I love you so much you don't even realise it!" Sofie cupped her hands on my face i just couldn't believe what i just heard i just didn't know what to do other than kiss her!.

In our kiss there was passion, love, with a hint of lust it was amazing, we were moving in perfect sync i could taste her on my tongue i begged for entrance and she allowed it, i could taste her, she was running her hands through my hair and as did i, i had to stop before it gets out of hand so it was lucky that we needed air to breathe i closed my eyes while i was panting sofie did the same and leaned her forehead on mine, i pecked her lips one more time and whispered.

"I love you more than life itself Sofia, my beautiful Sofia" Sofia wrapped her arms around my neck and stared right into my soul and whispered 3 powerful, simple words. "As do i" i kissed her one more time, i realised it was getting dark and grandpa is going to wonder where we are so me and sofia climbed down from the tree and made our way back, when me and sofie arrived back hand in hand my sisters weren't here only my uncles and aunts and my grandparents so i guess my parents were home doing... whatever i shuddered thinking of the thought of my parents going at it. AH GET IT OUT! I suddenly heard a giggle come from behind me.

"Wow mase, even when you're thinking, you sure create a picture" I blushed slightly i forgot that Annie can read minds. Sofie looked a little confused. "What's Annie talking about Mase?" my eyes widened in fear i glanced at Annie who was trying so hard not to giggle, WHAT THE HELL COULD I SAY! Oh nothing sofia just imaging my parents getting it on like fucking rabbits nothing to it really ARE YOU INSANE! At this point Annie had collapsed on the floor clutching to her stomach my uncle Emmett and uncle Jasper had rushed into the room wanting to know what was funny.

"Annie why are you laughing?" Annie managed to compose herself glad she finds this amusing. "Sorry guys, i had been listening to Masen's thoughts he err... was thinking of something, when Sofia asked what was going on he didn't know how to answer and i just heard his thought again and he feels really awkward" I playfully glared at my sister she held her hands up. "Hey don't you glare at me just because you can't keep your disturbing thoughts under control!" Uncle Emmett really wanted to know.

"Awe can't you tell us Annie! I'll make you a chocolate cake?" NO! THIS WILL LITERALLY END ME! "Emmy you can't bribe Annie that is not fair! Besides it was a thought that wasn't meant to be thought of in the first place let's just leave it at that!" i had a lot of anxiety, i felt washes of calmness over whelm me which was coming from uncle Jazz and Annie. I nodded to them both, Emmy shrugged and went back to playing the game i looked round and i could see aunt Alice and aunt Rose sitting on the couch reading different ''vogue'' magazines, grandma was cleaning in the living area and my guess is that grandpa was in his medical study.

My sisters and brother were either with Jake, Leah and seth or they were at home so that means me and Sofie were to stay here tonight well... until a certain pixie comes and drags your girlfriend away from you.

the only words she said was. "Sorry little nephew i have officially kidnapped your girlfriend for the night, me, rose, sofie and annie are having girl time! And since it will be Annie's birthday tomorrow there going to need all of their strength so you're on your own tonight!" I whined so much but i realised that tonight is when we get Zack back; i almost forgot so i excused myself from the others and quickly got my phone out. 


	19. Rescuing Zack

**~Still in Masen's POV~**

I ran into the back yard and scrolled down my contacts until i found EJ's mobile it rang a few times until my brother finally answered.

**"Hello"  
**  
"DUDE! Do you ever answer your phone?"

**"Sorry bro i was with Leah what's up?"  
**  
"It's cool, and i was just about to tell you that remember we gotta rescue Zack tonight did you forget?"

**"OH MAN! Bro i nearly forgot, Okay, Dad just heard we will be there in 10 minutes see you in a bit"  
**  
"Okay bye"

After when my brother put the phone down i decided to call Chris but i just hope i wasn't interrupting anything the phone rang twice and it sounded like i interrupted... something.

**"Hello?"  
**  
"Err.. Hello Chris it's Masen"

**"Oh hi masen what can i help you with?"  
**  
"i do apologise for interrupting i just came to remind you that we got to get Zack tonight, i just wondered if you forgot?"

**"not at all mase you wasn't interrupting, OH yes!, i guess it has slipped my mind aha, don't worry i'll be there in a minute see you in a short while"  
**  
"okay bye"

**"Bye"  
**  
when i came off the phone i rushed back into the living room i saw uncle Jazz and uncle Emmett standing in their ready to fight positions, my guess is that either Annie or Alice or Both had told them, Jazz spoke to me in his military toned voice. "Are they on their way Mase?"

I nodded slightly. "Yeah EJ and Dad will be here in another 5 minutes, Chris should be here soon, i'm just going to tell grandpa unless he's already heard and he's packing some medical equipment just in case" Jazz nodded, Emmett turned to Rose they were wrapped in each other's arms it was like a little goodbye so i walked up to Sofia she had worry evident on her face, she hugged me so tight that it almost hurt.

"Mase, whatever happens just remember that i love you and if the worse comes to the worse just know i won't be far behind!" I was shocked she was thinking like that she turned her face away from me, i frowned and cupped her face to force her to look at me.

"Sweetheart! Don't you think like that, if it went bad Alice and Anna-Maria would have seen it, were going to be fine trust me, try and have fun with my aunty and sisters tonight I'll be back before you know it okay" I was confident that we are going to be okay i gave Sofia one last kiss, i hugged my aunts and sister EJ, Chris and Dad had arrived grandpa had just come down the stairs i was correct he heard and had been packing medical supplies, grandpa gave grandma a hug and a deep kiss and whispering things to reassure her.

With Annie here she'll be able to calm down their anxieties, grandpa spoke. "Okay then let's go, i got the untraceable phone, Annie gave me Zack's number so were all set" everyone nodded i turned to Chris so he can lead the way. "Chris would you lead us the way please?" Chris nodded and soon enough we were on our way to rescue Zack.

**Zack's POV****  
**Ever since my Anna-Maria has been missing things here have been mayhem, Joham has officially lost his mind, he has multiplied on the number of guards there has got to be more than 400 here now, he has specifically ordered the guards to escort the hybrids while they are out hunting, since Sofia, Anna-Maria, Chris and the prisoner escaped Joham has sent Nahuel, Adrianna, Vanessa and Clarissa to go search for them and bring them back, it has been at least a month now and still nothing so i hope wherever they are, they are safe and protected, with Chris around i think they'll be fine.

But ever since my Anna left me my deep hollow chest longs to see her again i miss her warm, honey, eyes, her long, honey blonde, brown hair, her dazzling smile that could light up the room, lately i haven't been hunting right, call it a depression for vampires if you must but it's not like Joham cares... thank god, nobody hears from him, unless he's taking his anger out on us, bringing another human that's being transformed into a vampire to separate from her child, he's got a hold of least 10 vampire females, plus he's raising the hybrids on his own, lucky for me i don't need escorts as they don't follow my diet so if i could escape i could but..

what's stopped me is the fact I'm thinking when Nahuel, Vanessa, Clarissa and Adrianna come back I'm thinking they are going to find them and if i leave they have nobody to protect them so I've been staying put keeping out of the way as much as possible, some of the hybrids come to me from time to time. Suddenly i was pulled out of my thoughts i was in my cell i looked to see who was calling i don't have many people that call so it's either Annie or Joham but it was a number i didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

i didn't recognize this voice, i was really confused on who this was.

"Er Hello? Who is this?"

**" No time to explain listen i know who you are, you really need to trust me okay everything will be explained"** I nodded but i realised that this person couldn't see me nod so i answered.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?. Security is pretty locked up tight around here i can't just waltz out of this place... wait you are trying to get me out of here aren't you?"

**"Yes! Okay! Where is the nearest exit for you?"  
**  
"It is east from where i'm at, by this time the guards would be coming back from their hunt so the time bracket i would have is at least 4 minutes!"

**"Okay! Zack what you need to do is try and get out of that place as quickly and as discreetly as possible make those 4 minutes count my friend, when you do get out successfully await further instructions"  
**  
"I will... listen thank you! Whoever you are! But can you please tell me one thing?"

**"You are welcome. What is it?"  
**  
"Is Anna-Maria safe and protected?"

**"Yes she is, she's living with us.. I'll explain it when you're out now HURRY you don't have much time!"  
**  
I quickly put down the phone, the nearest exit is quite far but with my vampire speed i'm sure i can make it out without getting caught, so the best thing i could do was just run and run for my life, i had to go up a couple of windy steps but they just past by in a blur and soon enough i was out of the door but unfortunately i was caught by 2 guards, they grabbed onto me.

"Well, well, well look who we got here, the animal lover! Where you going, at this time?" I gulped DAMN IT i got caught but i didn't answer them i managed to get out of their grip i kicked one guard square in the face a massive crack formed from where i kicked him, but the other one had gripped onto me hard i was sure i was going to get killed now but then i felt somebody massive shove past me, it happened so fast but i could see what happened some massive vampire had killed the guards so fast that they were just a pile of ash, he smiled happily at me to be honest he was very intimidating.

"What's up my name's Emmett, your welcome?" I was in shock he was also an animal drinker but he was just so strong. "Look i don't mind killing some of their friends but to as much of my families dismay we need to get out of here now before we cause more of a commotion" I nodded sternly and followed where Emmett was, we was running for at least an hour until we suddenly stopped he turned around where there were 6 other vampires or shall i say 4 vampires and 2 male hybrids.

They were smiling at me, the male vampire with short blonde hair stepped forward to me. "Hello Zack, my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family, these are my sons Jasper and Edward of course you met Emmett these are Edwards 2 biological children Edward-Jacob and Masen, i believe your already acquainted with Chris" Biological children did he say? Wow he must be a good father to stay for his children, i wonder if his wife or whatever is still alive, just then the fellow with unusual bronze hair chuckled and spoke to me.

"Thank you Zack, yes my wife is still alive i have 2 daughters as well, Renesmee and Elizabeth!" I was dumbfounded wait was he reading my thoughts? This is so weird i feel like i've been invaded of my personal space. Everyone was laughing at me because they must be used to it Emmett nudged me. "Don't worry you get used to it, as frustrating as it is, least i know another person who isn't a mind reader!" I smiled.

Then one hybrid stepped forward Masen i think his name was smiled warmly and spoke to me. "Hi Zack i believe we owe you an explanation now, i was the one you was talking to on the phone you see, after when Chris and Annie escaped along with Lilly who is Sofia's biological mother they had moved to Seattle but a few weeks later they moved down to Olympia in a small town called port Angeles, Sofia had run into cousins of ours up in Alaska and they kindly enough supported her, Sofia got into a car accident that almost killed her luckily she is okay! They have been living with us this whole time; my Aunt Alice which is Jazz's mate can see the future she knows that you're coming here.

Oh and Annie misses you, she's really affected by it" Wow so they risked their own lives to come and save me? That's awesome. "thank you guys, i really appreciate it, but there's something you should know, ever since, Sofia, you Chris, Lilly and Anna-Maria left everything has gone from bad to worse, Joham has officially lost his mind, he has doubled on the killings of women the way he's going he's going to raise suspicion i fear that the Volturi will hear of this soon and please do not underestimate him when the battle comes he poses a very strong army, those guards are as worse as they come they can't be reasoned with they are under direct orders of Joham they only know death, they do not fear it, they do not run away from it, they welcome it if the time is right so do not think they will surrender.

But the hybrids. They do not wish to fight, they are confused, scared, lost, angry they loathe Joham they want to kill him but everybody fears him! He has to be stopped once and for all if he is successful then all of human kind could be wiped out before our eyes, oh and since you have left Joham had sent out 4 of his children Nahuel, Adrianna, Vanessa and Clarissa" Shock was on everybody's faces

**Masen's POV  
**WHAT! Nahuel? Nahuel Is Joham's son the one that saved us all when the Volturi was going to kill me, my brother and sisters WHAT THE FUCK!. "Masen! Mind your language" I sighed and apologized to my dad. "Sorry dad" Dad nodded but Zack looked confused. "Am i missing something here why is everyone shocked?" grandpa sighed.

"Sorry Zack but you see 6 years ago Edward's wife Bella became pregnant with Quadruplets we ourselves didn't know at the time what the babies were, in a sense we assumed them to be more vampire like, they were breaking her bones, she was growing more and more weak she couldn't hold food down, we thought that she wasn't going to make it especially carrying 4 babies, until we realized that what they wanted was Blood but Bella had to consume a lot!.

When the babies were born Bella had to be changed immediately she was lucky to be alive we knew that the children were fast growing i had to measure them all 3/ 4 times a day, we knew they were special they all have extremely powerful gifts any way while Bella and her best friends were out hunting a cousin of ours had come to apologize but from where she was standing she saw the children assuming them to be immortal children so she went to the Volturi we knew this as my daughter Alice can see the future we all decided to gather some friends or witnesses to show that my grandchildren weren't immortal children that they were half mortal and half immortal.

one of the Volturi members Caius had killed our dear cousin as an act for us to have a battle just before it could break into an ugly fight Alice and Jasper had saved us all by bringing Nahuel he himself a hybrid had proved the Volturi wrong of all accusations they had against us and thus left us be so we were acquainted with Nahuel for quite a bit which is why we are shocked, he had spoke of his father a little but nothing more" Zack was so shocked but everyone else had shuddered from that bitter memory i was drawing more tired and i just wanted to get home.

"Guys i think we should make our way home now, my sons are getting tired now!" everyone nodded until there was one more comment from Zack. "Yeah lets go but guys i don't want to sound rude but where am i going to stay?" Chris smiled. "Your living with us my friend, Carlisle here offered me and Lilly a place to stay, it's a big cottage, Sofia and Annie live in it with us, oh and we've recently adopted a little boy his name is Aidan he's 4 don't worry he knows what we are, he knows to keep it a secret, you can stay with Annie.. But i have one ground rule.. No funny business she's my baby girl! Got it!" Zack smiled happily, Emmett boomed a laugh knowing Chris's overprotective father routine which i know another person who is over protective, Dad turned to smile his crooked smile at me.

then soon enough we were finally home, and it seemed that the whole family literally, the wolves, my sisters, my mom, aunties, Lilly and grandma were at the main house, so when we approached the door flooded out with all the females greeting their loved ones and siblings i was that tired i didn't realise who thrashed their arms around me. But with the familiar intoxicating scent i knew it was my Sofia.

"Oh my god MASEN! I was so worried, we all missed you lot! I love you!" I laughed at her ramblings i kissed her lips so that she would shut up! She calmed down and before we could make it into a make out session everyone's attention was on Annie and Zack.

Annie had stood froze not knowing what to do while Zack was smiling adoringly at her. "Z-z-zack is-is that-t r-really you?" Zack burst out laughing. "Anna-Maria you haven't changed in the slightest, of course it's me you dope!" Everyone laughed at the little insult he told Annie, she started to pout. "i am not a dope! It just feels like centuries since I've seen you!" Zack smiled and stepped forward.

"Well what matters now my honey bee is that i'm here now! And i won't let anything happen to you! Joham isn't going to know what hit him!" Emmett ran up to zack and high fived him. "OH YEAH! I like this vamp already! That's the shit i'm talking about!" Rose rolled her eyes looking at my uncle i smiled. After somehow getting out of uncle Emmy's grip Zack came over to me and Sofie.

"Hey Sofie! Man it feels like ages since we saw each other last, you look good.. You look happy" Sofie smiled widely and gave Zack a hug. "Thanks Zack, i know i agree, well i am happy, i've got this one who makes me happy, by the way! Hurt my sister i will make the rest of your day a living hell you got that! She's missed you don't take advantage of that!" WOAH! Where the hell did that come from Zack was laughing at Sofia's protective sister act when suddenly Aidan came bounding behind Zack. He turned round and smiled at him; Aidan smiled back and wanted him to pick him up.

"Hewow, you're the man that daddy saved what your name?" Zack rightfully loved Aidan like the rest of us, Annie was next to Zack only to give them both a smile. "Well hello little one, my name's zack what's yours?" Aidan giggled. "My name Aidan, i like zack! Are you Annie's girlfwend?" i burst out laughing when Aidan said that especially EJ we were rolling on the floor as horror spread on Zack's face Annie had to tell her brother. "No Aidan Zack isn't my girlfriend but he is my boyfriend! He wants to be friends would that be okay?" Aidan put his finger and thumb on his chin and thought. "Yay! I have another fwend!".


	20. Bonding With The Hybrids

**Sofia's POV****  
**I giggled to what my little brother said to Zack but as i looked on at my big sister, i saw that now she was at peace, content, happy and relieved Annie noticed that i was staring so when Zack was talking to Aidan and Mase i walked over to my sister she was smiling happily, my sisters and brothers, Bella, Edward, Jazz, Alice, Emmy and Rose were all inside including my father Carlisle and step mother Esme, my mother and step father and Aidan were back at the house i assumed don't really want to think about it, i shuddered Annie giggled.

"Not you as well little sister!" I was confused. "Duh hello, i can read minds and your disturbing thought was what Mase was doing earlier on but not with mom and dad but with Bella and Edward ha-ha! But anyhow can you believe it Sofie, he's here, i have my Zack back!" i suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh my god! Poor mase! ha-ha, and i know i'm so happy for you sis, i just hope he takes care of you now, well he better otherwise he's got to deal with me, Emmy, masen, jazz, EJ, Chris well let's just say through all of the males in the family!" Everyone overheard my comment and started to laugh, Zack looked a little nervous he gulped slightly Mase wrapped an arm around his shoulder probably to reassure him.

Annie then gave me a big hug and then herself and Zack went into the forest, probably to get some alone time, to catch up so i wished everyone good night and i grabbed hold of Mase and ran up into my room in the mansion, but before giving my dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek he smiled happily and soon enough me and mase were in my room, when the boys went to rescue Zack i tell you it was the worst 3 hours of my life so many thoughts were going through my head at one time it was not healthy, Annie got so annoyed at how many times she had to try and calm me down.

but the relief swept over me when i saw my god walk across the yard!, while Mase was taking a quick shower, i went into my draw and grabbed some pink pyjama shorts and a matching white tank top i gathered my favourite vanilla smelling body wash and my favourite cherry shampoo, when Mase finally decided to come out him there in just a towel his wet dark auburn hair pointing in all different directions, his body that was sculpted from gods he looked amazing i felt the heat rise in my cheeks badly and it flamed even more when Masen caught me staring at him he smiled my favourite side smile i turned away from him very embarrassed that he caught me.

he came over and kneeled down in front of me. "Sweetheart don't be embarrassed that i caught you staring at me, if it makes you feel any better i stare at you all the time.. but i make it less obvious" me and mase giggled we knew that the family were listening but i think it was right that they didn't comment on anything as it would make the situation more awkward but i never noticed that Masen stares at me aside from the times that i caught him.

"I'm sorry i just can't help looking at you sometimes, your just perfect" Masen blushed a little he looks really cute when he does that, he smiled and pecked my lips i wanted to deepen it but as much to my dismay i had to get a shower so instead i pouted and got up off the bed and walked to my bathroom. "Don't be to long Williams" I laughed merrily at that. "I wouldn't dream of it Cullen" i winked at mase and ran my shower soon as the water was at the temperature i wanted it to be i used my favourite body wash and my shampoo i let the water run all over me, i didn't realise i was so tense, i felt relaxed all my tense muscles relieved all of that tension i did take a long time in the shower but i didn't want to rush.

i turned off the shower and walked to my cupboard full of clean fresh towels, i grabbed one and wrapped it round my naked body i rinsed some of the access water that was in my hair i was stood in my mirror in the bathroom i was glowing not my skin but the difference in myself has changed a lot, i wasn't looking at a girl who was scared stiff with twigs and leaves stuck in my hair, dirt on my face i was happy, protected, safe, strong and i have my god that i have to thank, i started running the hair brush through my hair i put some sprays in my hair to make it smell nice.

I decided to leave my hair to dry naturally it doesn't take long so once i dried myself off i grabbed my pyjamas and i got changed i then was back into my room, Mase must have been talking privately with the others so i was on my dressing table i picked up my hair dryer and finished off drying my hair i found my other brush and started combing through my now dry hair there was slight curls forming at the ends of my hair and since it was so long i was struggling a little too dry all of my hair.

"ROSE! Can you come here please?" as soon as i called her she was in the room she smiled warmly at me. "What's up Sofie?" I didn't need to say anything i showed her the hair dryer and she laughed knowing what i was saying. "i got it!" me and rose giggled, i heard a little tap on the door it was Alice she was pouting and giving me the puppy dog eyes. "Sofie don't you love me?" I gasped why she would think I don't love my pixie sister. "Alice of course i love you, you silly pixie" Alice giggled and squealed she ran for me and was squeezing me Rose got annoyed. "ALICE i was drying Sofie's hair what is wrong with you!" Masen had broken out into fits of laughter.

"Sorry Rose, i think we should do a makeover!" what! No not now, i just want to sleep! "Alice it's a little late, maybe tomorrow as it's going to be sunny then I'm all yours okay deal?" Alice was jumping up and down in one spot and nodded she skipped out the room happily and was looking for Bella then not long after Nessie and Lizzie stumbled in smiling, Rose had finished drying my hair she left my room while all of a sudden the wolves piled in, including Quil and Embry i assumed since i haven't had chance to meet them yet as they were with their imprints all the time which is understandable and Jake, Seth Leah and EJ were in here as well Mase was a little annoyed but he didn't want to be rude.

"hi guys, i don't believe we've met before, i'm Sofia Masen's girlfriend you must be Quil and Embry" the smaller one smiled at me he reached for my hand and kissed it, which caused Masen to growl protectively i turned to him as if to say it's okay he settled back. "nice to meet you, i'm Quil a terra" I nodded and i turned to the more taller one he looked really shy and quiet he smiled slightly and introduced himself he shook my hand. "Hi i'm embry" I nodded.

Soon enough the guys were all speaking while us girls were on my big bed talking including Leah which was surprising i didn't expect her to say this. "Guys, have you had a strange dream? But its repeated but it's good! If that makes sense" me and my sisters all looked at each other and nodded. "We know what you mean Lee is it about you and EJ with little children? Twins?" Leah gasped. "Yeah, how did you know?" Nessie smiled at her widely. "Cause we've all had similar dreams i dream of having twin boy and girl, Lizzie dreams of twin boy and girl also, Sofia dreams of having triplets two girls and a boy, Annie has a dream of having only one little boy we don't know what it means i dont think its even possible to have children" Nessie sighed even Leah did.

"Yeah i get you ness, i mean i'm a wolf, we cant have children unless we retire but... i dont think i want to, i want to be with EJ forever so me to be human to have children and live a very short life would kill me and EJ literally! The imprint bond is too strong so if one of us dies the other would too! And that wouldn't be fair to leave the children as orphans!" luckily the guys weren't listening, according to Nessie and Lizzie ever since Leah has imprinted on EJ she has been more happier with herself and has therefore been very nice to the cullens so as a group we all hugged Leah she laughed and was smiling with a hot tear strolling down her cheek.

EJ panicked as he saw her crying which caused my sisters and Leah to roll their eyes i just giggled. "Lee-Lee baby why are you crying?, tell me!" Leah wiped the tear away and laughed. "EJ it's fine i'm not upset it's just girl talk! Seriously! Go talk to the guys otherwise i'll wrestle you!" EJ's eyes widened, Quil made a whipping noise meaning he was calling EJ whipped which caused all of us to laugh hard! Seth was finding this hilarious but EJ did as he was told.

"Now i know who wears the trousers in this relationship!" Leah playfully glared at me i shot my hands up in surrender just in case she pounces on me. "Hey, i only speak what i think and from that performance you Leah Clearwater are definitely the dominant one!" All of us girls giggled even Leah was laughing. "Well, can't let guys boss you around like your weak can you, got to show who's boss sometimes though from time to time i let EJ be the more dominant one, but that's only on occasion he doesn't mind it, i love him to much! He was the one that saved me" I stared in awe at Leah's statement it was like how i feel.

"I feel the same Leah, I mean before i met mase i was so scared, i was alone, i had 0 confidence in myself i was way more shy than i am now!, i couldn't even sit here and talk about this stuff a month ago and i thank masen for that, he's brought out so much in myself that i never thought i could possess, all i saw was darkness and it's like i see the light for the first time!" when i finished i realised that the room was still, Nessie and Lizzie looked like they were going to cry from the emotion i had, the boys were quiet i think they were listening and soon i was lifted up off the bed and being swung round in a circle it toke a while to process that Masen was swinging me in a circle happy with what i said about him, he started to peck my face and play with strands of my hair.

I giggled a lot. " Mase you can put me down now!" but he only gripped tighter, Quil, Jake, Seth and Embry were all making fun of us and were going 'awe' like idiots which caused me and Masen to glare at the same time which caused them to laugh so i stuck my tongue out at them. "Yeah carry on laughing guys your just jealous!" they all looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Yeah so, jealous that i have my imprint here with me" I shrugged and wrapped my arms around mase's neck i had to tiptoe cause of me being so small, i was mesmerised by Masen's eyes that i didn't realise that i just got hit with a pillow!

Masen growled. "Jake you idiot what if that hurt Sofia!" Jake looked at Masen like he was an idiot but he laughed and hit mase square in the face with it, i dodged out of the way and jumped on the bed where everybody else was sitting, Zack and Annie must have snuck in as he had his arms wrapped around Annie, EJ with the same with Leah and same with Seth and Lizzie Embry and Quil were playfully copying everyone else as they didn't have their imprints, while Nessie and I were watching our boys argue Nessie smiled at me and rolled our eyes we decided to talk and let the boys blow off some steam.

"Did you mean what you said about my brother Sofia?" I was a little surprised Nessie would ask me that but with her bluntness you don't tend to take it personal it's just the way she is, i smiled happily. "Yeah, i meant every word ness.. i love him i really do" Nessie squealed slightly and gave me a hug.

"You don't realise how happy i am, plus my brother adores you, he really does, you've brought so much out of him Sofie, i mean last year he was a completely different person but coming from his sister he never really cared for anything, you've brought the more loving, caring side to him , your both perfect for each other Sofie you really are, you complete each other! Which means i have two new sisters YAY!" I giggled so much.

"Ness i thought you already classed me as your sister" i playfully pouted which then Lizzie decided to chirp in. "I think we have the relationship like Alice and Momma were best friends and sisters" me and Nessie blushed Nessie's blush is deeper than mine, my blush goes bright pink while Nessie is a deep crimson. Our boys let off steam and were now wrapped in our arms i leant my head on Mase's chest, Mase was in tight grip so it would be impossible to get us apart, then Zack randomly asked everyone a question.

"Guys, i was just wondering do any of you aside from Annie have gifts?" Us hybrids were smiling Nessie spoke first. "Yeah Zack the wolves, Quill, Embry, Jake, Seth and Leah are all able to communicate with each other while in wolf form it's useful for when there in battle but since Jake is alpha he can also communicate with the other pack alpha Sam when there both in wolf form.

I have the reverse of my parent's gift, i can communicate by touching people i am able to show people my memories and thoughts which is the reverse of my father's plus i am an anti-shield which is the reverse of my mother's meaning i can get through hers and Lizzie's shield and show them my thoughts and memories." Zack looked amazed.

"I dont want to seem rude but could you show me?" Nessie smiled happily and nodded she crawled up to Zack and touched Zack's cheek he gasped slightly then she went back to Jake. "Wow that's amazing i was seeing the conversation we just had you have a good gift Ness" Nessie blushed and nodded, then EJ spoke up.

"Zack i also have a gift i also have a reverse of my dad's gift which is similar to Nessie's i can communicate telepathically with others but i also have a shield that is stronger than my mothers, my mother's shield can only deflect vampire's abilities from the mind whereas mine can reflect them back on the vampire so it's like light bouncing off a mirror but it only works with mental abilities it cant protect me from a physical attack" I was really interested in EJ's gift i think it was pretty cool i really want to see this shield.

"I will show you an example Mase you want to do a demonstration?" Mase smiled and nodded EJ and Mase got up off the bed, Mase was staring at EJ while EJ's shield retracted and all of a sudden mase fell and hit his head off the floor, i panicked a little but Mase dust himself off, hugged his brother and they both sat down, the pack were laughing along with my sisters but Zack seemed impressed.

"That is awesome EJ" EJ smiled happily and was excited? You got to love him! It was Masen's turn to show off his gift. "Right Zack i'm going to show you how awesome my gift is, i have a more defined gift to my father, i have the power to control minds, i can erase someone's mind completely, i can add new memories, i know people's greatest fears and hopes, i can manipulate objects and physically control people" Zack's mouth was hung open.

"You can do all of that? that is amazing i would say for you to demonstrate but i dont want my mind to be erased thanks, but i would like you to show how you control minds, control objects and people and knowing people's greatest hopes and fears" Masen smiled evilly but then pouted my guess he wanted to erase his mind for fun i laughed and rolled my eyes. "Okay then Zacky boy i'll start with the boring part of my gift knowing people's greatest hopes and fears. When i know what they are i sometimes can use that against them so for example your greatest hope is to one day marry Anna-Maria" We all gasped and Annie looked a little surprised but blushed really bad we all 'awed' them i could see them getting married.

"But your greatest fear is Joham if i wanted to i could make you think you can see him" And that's what Mase did and it caused Zack to hide behind Annie in fear, but Mase lifted it up i thought it was quite interesting, i wonder if he knew mine but then again it's the same as Zack but hopefully marry Masen!. "Okay the more awesome part to my gift that i not long discovered is that i can manipulate objects and physically control people but i've only attempted it once or twice so you'd have to bear with me" Zack nodded then i noticed mase concentrated on my bookshelf, a couple of my books then started to levitate and were coming this way quite quickly nearly hitting Quill but hit Embry we were all laughing but it was cool that he was progressing more.

"Oops sorry Embry as i said you need to bear with me" Masen smiled cockily which caused the guys to glare playfully my guess was that he did that on purpose which caused me and the girls to giggle. "Okay my favourite part of my gift is that i can control minds i can make anybody or a large group of people do what i want them to do for example" Masen was looking at me, i felt a sudden urge to kiss Masen so i jumped on Masen and kissed him then i suddenly felt the urge to fight Emmett so i ran out of the room, down the stairs i found Emmett hooked into his game and i pounced on Emmett he was shocked but was laughing he shoved me off then i felt back to normal i turned round to see my sisters and the pack all laughing hard i glared at Mase and pouted.

"Did you really have to use me as your guinea pig?" Masen laughed and came over to give me a hug. "Sorry sweetheart, i made my point though didn't i?, you're lucky Emmett isn't that bothered or he would have pounced on you!" I huffed and we all rushed back upstairs and were in the same positions as before just that Quil and Embry were downstairs wanting Esme to cook them some food.

"Well i got to hand it to you Masen your gift is really amazing i never thought anyone could possess as many gifts to do with the mind as you have, you and your brother and sister are incredibly gifted" Mase smile happily but he forgot Lizzie.

"Um Zack i also have a gift." Zack looked at Lizzie apologetically. "Sorry Liz what's your gift?" Lizzie smiled happily. "Well I have a more defined gift to my mothers i am a mental shield and a physical shield, i only ever use my physical shield if i feel danger it bounces enemies 50 yards backwards, i can also use that shield to wrap around enemies which freezes them in place" Wow i didn't know she could wrap her shield around people that's amazing.

Lizzie did a quick demonstration but with the shield wrapping she wrapped it around Seth and he was stuck in a laughing position for a while, Annie was laughing her head off probably hearing Seth's thoughts she released her hold on him and he was back to normal.

I didn't really want to show off my gift so i sat quietly but my sisters and mase were all staring at me. "Is that all the gifts or does anybody else have gifts? Sofia i'm sure that you have one" my eyes widened in fear but then i blushed and nodded.

"Your correct Zack i have the power to turn myself invisible i guess is a more defined gift to my mothers, she can change her appearance and others. i can also cut my scent off completely which makes it impossible to track me but if i dont cut my scent off while i'm invisible i can still be tracked by scent" It's not hard to cut my scent off i do it a lot out of habit when i turn invisible Jake and Seth were confused.

"What do you mean you can cut off your scent Sof?" I smiled widely. "Okay you all can smell me right?" They all nodded then when i cut off my scent everyone was dumbfounded aside from Mase who found it hilarious, then Jake's face was inches away from mine and tried to sniff me. "What the hell you smell of nothing!" then the other members of the pack smelled me as well they did smell a bit but it wasn't bad... much!. When i brought back my scent everyone somehow felt more relaxed i was confused but i shrugged so i` decided to show my invisibility.

"Okay now i'm going to turn myself invisible but if your touching me you will turn invisible as well you wouldn't be able to hear me but i can still speak" so i demonstrated then soon enough i was invisible i started to giggle as everyone's face aside from Masen's was shocked so i decided to play a trick so i went up to masen and grabbed him which caused him to be invisible as well he was shocked but laughed.

"Oh my god! Look at their faces there shit scared Hahah! I love your gift sweetheart!" I couldn't help but laugh so i kissed him, Nessie and Lizzie were panicking so i shown ourselves but i slowly crept behind Annie and shouted boo! Which caused her to squeal me and mase collapsed on the floor in tears i couldn't stop laughing Quil and Embry found it hilarious.

"What's the matter Annie pee yourself?" Annie glared at Quill and Embry. "NO! I didn't pee myself i was just startled is all" zack rolled his eyes but was laughing. "Well Sofie your gift is awesome! I wish i had one to be honest!" Zack looked a little disappointed but Annie reassured him.

"Don't worry Zack you're not the only one, i mean uncle Emmett doesn't have a gift, the quadruplets only have gifts because Bella and Edward have gifts and the same with Sofia and me we inherited from one of our parents, Rose doesn't have one, nor does Chris, Carlisle and Esme" Zack smiled happily at that and nodded.

"So what do they possess then i mean i know that if vampires dont have gift there is a certain trait that is carried over when their vampires and what are Bella, Edward, Alice and Jaspers gifts?" What the? How would he know that? oh well.

Lizzie answered. "Well as you can tell uncle Emmy has a very muscular build he is the strongest vampire ever!, Rosalie was very beautiful as a human so she carried her beauty, Carlisle has his compassion, Esme has her motherly instincts and Chris has his protective father instincts" Zack nodded i was very interested on what sort of trait he had. "Zack?" Zack's head shot up at me. "Yes sofie?"

"I just wondered what specific trait you have?" Zack smiled appreciatively. "i guess i could say that i am considered the most wisest vampire i was quite wise as a human i used to be part of the church i had many people approach me asking for advice some serious, some less and just some ridiculous though i wasn't the priest or anything but the people came to me." There was silence in the room i wasn't surprised that he was with the church in my opinion he was indeed very wise, if he was serious about something you'd listen if he was scared then we'd have to be very afraid.

i looked at the clock it was now 11.30pm i noticed that Nessie and Jake were lying down they must have fell asleep it was the same with Lizzie and Seth as they were lying next to them, Annie had fell asleep on Zack's lap, Leah and EJ were lying sideways on the end of the bed curled up asleep Quil and Embry had somehow managed to fall asleep on the floor and Mase was asleep sitting up with his arms wrapped around me he just about managed to squeeze on the bed though my family never sleep i thought it would be easier if me and mase went in Edward's room.

so i whispered to Zack while he was just admiring Annie stroking her hair tracing her jaw line i couldn't help but smile. "Zack, I'm really glad you're here, she's missed you so much, i bid you a good night as well" Zack chuckled quietly and spoke at a tempo that i could only hear. "Thank you Sofia, i knew you and Anna were as close as sisters and yes i bid you also goodnight" I smiled widely. "That's the thing we are sisters! Annie IS my big sister! I love her so much!" As i looked on i was sure i could see Annie smile but i wasn't too sure as she shuffled slightly.

Then I focused my attention to Masen poor baby he looked so uncomfortable so i started shaking him. "Baby, come on wake up" Mase must have forgotten where he was as he turned over and he fell on the floor i tried to stiffen a giggle i could hear my family downstairs laughing quietly mase woke up startled and looked a little dazed he yawned and stood up.

"Sorry sweetheart, i must have dozed off, great now the beds occupied where we going to sleep?" I smiled adoringly he does look cute when he's tired. "Don't worry baby let's go to Edward's old room" Mase tiredly kissed me on the lips and cheek and nodded, we eventually got there mase flew his jeans and t shirt off he was in nothing but boxer briefs i wasn't used to that at all and he looked more amazing! Ok control yourself Sofia!.

Mase seemed to be wide awake i was growing quite tired but it wasn't majorly affecting me, all we did was just staring at each other smiling with love at each other. Mase started playing with my hair as he normally did i started to giggle. "I notice you always play with my hair, what is it about my hair that you like?" Mase smiled widely and shrugged.

"Is it bothering you? i can stop, i don't know why i do it, i guess i like the feel of it plus the darkness of your hair is beautiful i've never seen any girl with jet black hair that's as dark as yours" I blushed really bad the heat was so intense, mase had his other hand and put his cool hand on my hot cheeks, he chuckled. "I love it when you blush, the colour of your cheeks make you look even more beautiful if that's even possible" I couldn't take all of these compliments Masen is seriously making me more blush i hid away in Masen's chest.

"Wow your mission is to really embarrass me i must be a tomato by now! But you're really sweet thank you baby" Masen's eyes shone brightly i think he likes it when i call him that, i dont know why i do but it just seems right. "No sweetheart i don't say it purposely to embarrass you, i say it because i think it's true.

You are the most beautiful girl in all of existence, in my opinion your even more beautiful than all of my aunties and sisters. Your neck and neck with my mother!" tears threatened to fall, not sad tears happy tears, i think this is the first time that i felt beautiful, nobody has ever said i was beautiful aside from my friends and sisters but that's different but to hear it from Masen is major!.

How did a girl like me get so lucky to have Masen! Masen Cullen the most beautiful hybrid ever!. "Sweetheart what's wrong why are you crying?" I didn't realise the tears that were streaming down my eyes i could see the worry and guilt in masen's eyes and it hurt me i dont like it when he looks like this. "I'm not crying because i'm upset mase, i'm crying because i'm happy, no-one has ever said that i was beautiful, hell i didn't even feel like i was!, i love you" My heart was fluttering more faster than normal, my breaths were short i don't know why i was like this but masen calmed me down by kissing me running his hand through my hair

I had stopped crying and i was deepening the kiss, masen's heart was steady, Mase started pushing me down so he was on top of me, but he didn't use all of his weight i started running my hands through his hair i grabbed a little bit of his soft dark auburn hair at the back i started to lightly tug on it which weirdly caused masen to growl my eyes shot open and looked at him confused, Mase must have realised as well as he opened his eyes too.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Mase did you... did you just growl?" Mase's cheeks glowed bright red, i then heard Emmett, Jasper and Edward laughing i swear to god i'm going to turn myself invisible and kick their arses in a minute i then heard Edward laugh again.****

Keep it up Eddie and you're going to be on your ass so fast that by the time you realise what's happening you'll be burned!

Edward suddenly stopped laughing Humph that shut him up. "Uh.. I don't really know how to respond to that.. i guess i could say that.. it felt.. nice.. i can't believe i just said this out loud while my family can hear" Masen's cheeks glowed more crimson, i laughed a little and i pecked him on the lips i think i'm glad i broke the kiss off i really thought that if i didn't say anything i knew that something would have happened and i think masen realised that to. Mase ran a hand through his hair.

"Mase, it's ok to be embarrassed though there's nothing for you to get embarrassed about so you liked it when i tugged your hair, its no big deal, i mentioned it because it surprised me a little not in a scary way ha! Baby dont worry about it, it's not a big deal!" Mase laughed and nodded, there was another reason why i said something but i dont think that's good enough to mention but to my disappointment Masen rolled off me and got up out the bed, he walked the other side of the room and grabbed a pair of black sweats i pouted a little where is he going!

Mase saw me pout and laughed. "I won't be long sweetheart i just need to talk to my dad a sec!" I smiled and nodded thinking nothing of it. "Don't be to long Cullen" Mase laughed. "Wouldn't dream of it Williams, see you in a minute sweetheart, you do look a bit tired though sweetie, try and get some sleep i'll understand if you do!" Speaking of which i yawned right on cue proving masen's point i was going to be stubborn and ignore my body's protest for sleep and wait for mase to come back but my body was giving out so all i did was nod and settle in the covers in the big bed and i was sure i heard Masen whisper. 'Goodnight my angel i love you' but i wasn't sure but all i could see was darkness.

**Masen's POV  
**As i whispered to Sofia that i loved her i watched as she settled into bed and fell asleep, i really don't know what happened then.. i really couldn't believe that i growled and i was freaking out, i've never had any experience being with a girl and i'm getting all these feelings that i never thought i could possess AHH what the fuck!.

As i quietly shut the door i turned round and i was greeted by.. uncle Jasper? Hm this should be interesting. "Mase are you okay? I was feeling a lot of panic and anxiety up here!" I sighed loudly plus i felt a little awkward i really didn't know what to say to him.

"Uh... yeah uncle jazz I'm fine.. Well actually no! I'm freaking out! I'm experiencing all these feelings that i never felt before.. i mean not long ago me and sofie.. Ahhh! I don't know how to word this right! But basically me and Sofia could have.. Taken things further if she didn't say anything and i don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do!" I don't know why i was panicking but i felt calmness wash over me like bricks.

"Okay Masen calm down! It's okay to feel like this... but my advice is that you should honestly don't do anything you're not comfortable with, and just tell Sofia how you feel, it was all in the heat of the moment, you and Sofia were both feeling the same way. You've got nothing to worry about, but.. Just be more careful next time okay!" In some way i could understand what Jazz was saying but if Sofia was feeling the same way then we i don't know need to talk.. just taking some things a bit slower i think it may be our vampire instincts yep! I'm putting it down to that.

"Thanks uncles Jazz, i might just blame it on our vampire instincts" Jazz laughed and nodded. "Your vampire instincts aren't as strong as ours!" I just playfully glared and pouted. "Jazz no need to rub it in my face! Yeah you're more awesome than us hybrids!" Jazz smiled widely i was then greeted by my dad who had his poker face on! GREAT what have i done now! Dad's head shot to mine.

"You haven't done anything son! Well.. Nothing bad anyway i just came here to tell you that it's fine that you're feeling this way! As Jazz said but i may have to... have a talk with you!" Please don't tell me he's going to talk to me about what i think he's going to talk to me about OH GOD PLEASE NO! Dad suddenly burst out laughing oh my god i am going to die! This is humiliating! I think i know enough about that!.

"Regardless if you know enough mase you still need to be aware!" I crossed my arms i am going to try and avoid this as much as possible FUCK! HE HEARD! Dad laughed again but his face turned a little annoyed. "Mase what did i say about your language honestly and i thought Emmett had a potty mouth you're worse! I may have to start making you hang out with Alice and Rose!" My eyes widened in fear when Jazz started laughing soon enough Emmett joined us.

"Oh come on Eddie live a little! There's nothing wrong with dropping the f bomb once a while" Dad growled he loathed people that called him Eddie i just found it hilarious. "Shut up Emmett! Stop calling me that and yes there is, it's pathetic and there's no point in using such vulgar words! You've already influenced my son enough either you try and minimise your swearing or i will have to take drastic action!" Here we go dad's over protective routine.. i'm not angry or anything i love that my dad cares about my well-being but sometimes it's not necessary.

Uncle Emmett just laughed. "Honestly Edward i think that ship has sailed long ago!" dad just growled more and stormed off, leaving me with Jazz and Emmett great.. "Hey mase" oh great here comes the teasing. "What Emmett?" Emmett just smiled. "So my guess is that you like it when the women tug on your hair eh? Dirty nephew of mine" Emmett wagged his eyebrows at me i nearly flipped him the bird but i don't think that would be a good idea so i just growled instead which only caused him to laugh quietly for once.

"I am not having this conversation with you! Actually ROSE!" Emmett's eyes widen and soon enough Rose was smiling. "Could you do the honours?" Rose knew what i was on about and full forcefully slapped Emmett at the back of his head. "OW! Rosie that hurt!" Emmett pouted like a little kid but it only caused Rose to roll her eyes she smiled at me, i smiled brightly back. "Thanks Rose love you!" Rose laughed merrily she gave me a hug and told me she loved me to and grabbed Emmy they went downstairs on the second floor and i assumed to go to their room i shuddered at the thought.

Jazz disappeared as well i assumed to be with Alice; weirdly enough i started getting my siblings talking to me.  
**  
*Mase are you okay?*-Nessie**

*Yeah Mase what was Emmy laughing about?*-Annie  
  
*Yeah ness I'm fine, just.. Guy talk nothing major and oh he was just being Emmy and teasing me! So i called Rose up here to slap him for me*-Mase

***It is amazing someone as small as she manages to control that grizzly bear!*-Lizzie**

*i know right*-EJ  
  
*Guys I'm sorry if i woke you up though, you all seemed to have crashed out!*-Mase

***No worries bro! We all woke up not long after you guys left, Jake, Seth, Leah, Quill and Embry had to go, apparently Sam caught a scent that was recent apparently the scent was heading in some weird direction then followed another scent that lead back to the way they came and another one that was heading to our land! But that's all Jake would tell us!*-Nessie**

*Do you think it's vampires?*-Annie

*I don't know.. They don't know themselves though they said something that it may be another hybrid! But there not 100%*-EJ  
  
*Wait you don't think it could be one of Joham's children do you?*-Mase

***As i said there not 100% sure but whatever it is.. i hope they get it*-Nessie**

*I'm sure it has nothing to do with us.. it could just be a nomad*-Lizzie  
  
*Yeah Lizzie's right it might just be a nomad they usually pass through cities, towns and villages all the time I'm sure they'll be gone soon*-Mase

***I hope so.. Anyway it's Annie's birthday tomorrow.. Are you excited Annie?*-Lizzie**

*HAHA lizzie it's not that a big of a deal.. This year i am! I'm so excited as I'll be spending it with you all and Zack! I didn't get a chance to say thank you properly EJ, Mase thank you so much you've made me so happy!*-Annie

*your welcome Annie, your our sister.. i hate to see my sister unhappy! You two suit though i got to say and man no offence but though he's the same age as my momma but he's got the mentality of my grandpa!*-Mase

***HAHA! Yeah he's a wise old nut trapped in a 19 year old body!, but thank you! You and my little sister suit very well i see how happy she is!*-Annie**

*HAHAA! It is so weird that your older than her.. It's like it should have been the other way round, i mean she protects you like she's the older sister!*-EJ

*Hehe! I know, but as they say little sisters always try to protect their big sisters.*-Annie

*you can say that again!*-Nessie

*Hey! There's nothing wrong with little sisters protecting their big sisters.. Shows how much they love them or we could just not give a crap!*-Lizzie

*Yeah but you wouldn't do that Elizabeth you love me too much!*-Nessie

*Whatever RENESMEE!*-Lizzie

*Oh shut up bickering!*-EJ  
  
*THANK YOU i was going to say it myself!*-Mase

***Edward-Jacob shut the hell up! We are not bickering were just having a discussion!*-Lizzie  
**  
*WOW! What's your problem get that stick out your butt, you're getting grouchy baby sis*-Mase

***HAHAH! Masen you really don't help yourself in these situations do you?*-Annie**

*I do not have a stick up my butt! And stop calling me baby sis!*-Lizzie

*I think there is! It's gone right up there, i think you're tired! AWWW wittle Lizzie is cwanky!*-EJ

*HAHAHA!*-Annie & Nessie  
  
*OH god bro! Let's not piss her off more you know she's going to kill us!*-Mase

***Bro stop acting like a baby*-EJ  
**  
*If you want to be killed be my guest sorry Lizzie i wont tease you anymore i value my life! Way, way too much! I think EJ doesn't value his life as much he should!*-Mase

***I accept your apology big brother!, so i won't put you on your ass! But as for Edward-Jacob however you're not getting off so easily! Mark my words i am going to get you.. When you least expect it!*-Lizzie**

*Oh shush and have a nap baby sissy!*-EJ

*EJ! Stop winding your sister up*-Annie

*It's actually quite funny*-Nessie

*Yeah because they're not teasing you!*-Annie

*Still! Besides Lizzie will get him back! She always does!*-Nessie  
  
*Well now that I'm off the hook I'm going to leave you all to kill each other! Have a good night love you all!*-Mase  
**  
*Love you mase!*-Nessie**

*Me too! Night masen!*-Annie

*Me three, night!*-Lizzie

*Me four! Night bro!*-EJ  
  
*HAHA night*-Mase

I laughed a little at the conversation i do wish that Sofie can hear these conversations i think it would be awesome, speaking of Sofia i crept back into the room only to see, Sofia smile happily at me though she looked a little exhausted. I swear she is so stubborn, though she had fallen asleep she must have heard the conversation.

"Hey baby, how was things with your dad?, i couldn't sleep! I tried but it's not the same when you're not with me!" Poor baby! I was immediately next to Sofie in bed, thanks to my vampire side and i wrapped my arms protectively but i thought i needed to tell her what was said i don't want to hide anything from her nor make her feel guilty.

"Hey sweetheart, well! I got to be honest, i told them what happened with.. You and me.. i mean don't get me wrong the kiss we had.. Was amazing but.. i just started to panic for some reason.. I'm not sure if you felt the same way but i felt that if you didn't say anything things would have gone further.. i just didn't want to rush into anything to quickly you know!" I felt like an idiot but i felt Sofie's cool small petite hands on my face forcing me to look at her, i did and looked into her beautiful purple-blue eyes i was so transfixed that i didn't look away afraid to miss a single expression in them.

"Masen! I felt the exact same way... it was all in the heat of the moment, were both new to this and i was panicking just as much as you are. I think it's our vampire instincts" I had a feeling sofie listened to the conversation but i didn't question it but i couldn't help but laugh though. "Yeah i agree, damn vampire instincts making it awkward!" me and sofie laughed then we soon were laying on the big soft pillow Sofia yawned loudly which caused me to yawn my face was leaning on Sofia's she had her one arm around my neck while the other one was around my waist.

I felt my eyes drooping so i pecked my angel on the lips relieved she felt the same way and she responded. "Good night my angel i love you!" Sofie smiled tiredly. "I love you too baby. Good night" I loved it when she called me that, i don't know why.. She could call me anything and i would love it! She responds the same way when i call her sweetheart i don't know why.. It just felt right like when my dad calls my momma 'love' it has the same effect it's strange.. But in a good way. I was suddenly pulled out my thoughts as i heard sofie talk in her sleep saying she loves me i smiled happily and looked at my sleeping beauty before i was in a deep, peaceful sleep.


	21. Happy Birthday Annie

**~Author's Note:  
I just want to explain this chapter. Basically it is Annie's Birthday. Anna-Maria has always felt like she was living in Sofia's shadow since all the drama and the attention have been focusing on Sofia for the most part. But since today is ****HER**** special day and the attention is focused on Anna-Maria she takes advantage of that but uses it in the wrong way and makes her really horrible and bitchy. I just thought I'd explain in case you get confused aha :). I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway.~**

**Anna-Maria's POV  
**I can't believe it, it's my birthday! Yay! I was sleeping in the most awkward position somehow me, Lizzie, Nessie and EJ were all sleeping in different directions on Sofia's bed i could hear birds chirping outside and there were light rays peeking through the curtains but that didn't last long as the door suddenly burst open as it caused all of us on the bed to wake up in fright as it was Alice running in screaming with happiness.

"Oh my god ANNIE IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY, you know what that means right SHOPPING! You're going to love it! We're going to the mall in Seattle new stores have opened and i want to check them out! So come on! Up, up, up! You too my lazy excuses for nieces! Come on we've got a whole day ahead of us!" I couldn't help but laughed, i didn't even catch a word of what she said as she was consumed with excitement all i caught was that we were going shopping in Seattle and my birthday! Oh well i love shopping! The feeling of trying new stuff on was just words that are indescribable but my sisters caught my attention as Nessie cheered and hugged me,

while Lizzie was whining, she really doesn't like shopping well! Not everybody can be pleased but i'm sure with us sisters there she'll be fine!, i was again pulled out my thoughts when i saw my cute little brother come running in the room he looked so cute today he had his beige khaki pants, a white t shirt with bright blue little toms and a blue and white cap on you could see a few curls poking out the front of his cap he was so cute he struggled to climb on the bed me, Lizzie and Nessie laughed Lizzie reached out and picked him up and placed him on my lap, he hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Annie! Happy birthday how old are you now?" Aidan smiled his cute dimpled smile he was hugging his bear i gave him, I'm so happy he loves the bear. "thank you Addy i am now 18" Aidan smiled happily he loves it when i call him that, it's like a cute little nickname i came up for him, seeing as though all my sisters and brothers all call each other by nicknames so for example though Bella's name is Isabella everybody calls her Bella or Bells, though Edward hates it but Emmett calls him Eddie sometimes when he's teasing him, everybody calls Jasper Jazz or Jazzy, Everybody calls Emmett Emmy though he hates the boys calling it him, Everyone calls Rosalie Rose, sometimes Emmett calls her Rosie, Then you have Alice who everyone calls pixie while Jazz calls her Ali, Everyone calls Renesmee Nessie or ness while Emmy calls her Nessie bear, Edward-Jacob EJ, then you have Masen who everyone calls Mase or Masey, my sister Elizabeth though everyone calls her Liz or lizzie and Emmy calls her Lizzie bear, then my sister Sofia everyone calls her Sofie.

The list goes on, while my sisters were cooing Aidan i noticed a smiling Masen and Sofia, they were standing in the doorway my face beamed and they came running in, Aidan squealed happily as he saw Sofia.

"Sopieeee! I miss you!" For some reason Aidan has always seemed more attached to Sofia than to anyone else aside from mom, it may be because she looks a lot like her, it doesn't matter though as i know he loves me very much! Sofie giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "I miss you too Addy bear, you looking forward to today?" Aidan smiled Sofie wanted to make up her own nickname for him which i like, i smiled on happily as i watched my sister and my brother interact i watched on as Aidan high fived Masen he started to entertain him while Nessie, Lizzie and Sofie were talking to me, Sofie hugged me and wished me a happy birthday.

"Happy birthday sis" I giggled. "Thank you sofie! Aren't you excited that we get to go shopping today?" I heard Sofie's mind;

**~Shopping? Oh no! But i guess i'll suck it up it's Annie's birthday and i'm sure she'll love me more if i didn't moan like a baby!~**

I laughed at Sofie's comment she sure think of some random things i then heard Nessie's mind.

**~ I really cannot wait to see Annie's face later on! She's going to love what we all got for her eeeee! ~**

I turned to Nessie and looked at me with horror.

**~CRAP! I think she heard me ermmm.. think of a song Nessie. Then suddenly all i could hear was an annoying Britney spears song (piece of me)~**

eugh! I hate that song! I winced and looked away now i know how Edward feels having to go through listening to it everyday speaking of Edward maybe i can get some information out of him.

**~Hey Edward~  
**  
**~Hey Annie! Happy birthday! Why aren't you all downstairs yet Alice is contemplating on dragging you all down here!~**

~HAHA! Oh yes i can see in the vision, we will all be down in minute so you can tell Alice to not get her hard skin in a twist.~

~HAHA! Will do. ~

~Oh one more thing Edward~

~Sorry Annie I know what your going to ask me, i can't tell you ANYTHING! I've been put under strict instructions by Alice~

~Edward she threatened you didn't she?~

~.. is it that obvious? ~

~HAHAHA! Yes! What did she say she will do if you told me?~

~she said that she will destroy my precious Volvo and my piano! I really don't want to risk my poor babies!.~

~HAHAHAHAHAA! WOW Alice sure goes hard-core with the threats... okay FINE! I won't ask!.~

~Well this is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen were talking about! Well come on! Hurry up Alice can't wait any longer!~**  
**  
i couldn't help but giggle at what Edward was saying to me cause i could imagine Alice going ape shit on Edward for telling me my surprise i was in a good mood today i think this was the best birthday out all of the ones because i get to spend it with friends and family, while i was thinking about how lucky i am i felt everybody was excited, nervous and anxious and hungry? Ha! My sister and brother had come in, they were smiling but Sofia looked a little offish, but i brushed it off, then not long after my baby brother came bounding in and socialising with us, then the wolves came storming in, they scared Aidan a little they were scared as they saw a little 4 year old in the room.

Aidan looked a little scared. "Annie who they?" Leah looked fascinated with Aidan i smiled happily. "Hey little man! My name is Jacob, these are my friends Seth, Leah, Quill and Embry what's yours?" Aidan giggled and wanted Jake to pick him up he was shocked at Jake's temperature he wasn't frightened he was giggling. "Your hot, do you want ice-cweam to make you better?" Jake and the rest of the pack laughed at Aidan's comment.

"Nah it's alright little man, i'm always this hot!" Jake stared at Nessie and wagged his eyebrows obviously meaning it in a different way, which caused everyone to laugh including me i just shook my head ah! Such a goon!. "Hewow Leah, your pwetty your hair showt like awice" Leah's heart raced and laughed.

"Well thank you but is my hair better?" Aidan smiled his dimpled smile. "I like both your hair!" Leah pouted playfully at him and he giggled. Seth said to me. "Awe, he's adorable did you adopt him recently?" Sofie answered the question dryly. "Yeah my mom and Chris adopted him, his real parents... are up in heaven now, so they took him in!" Seth looked sadly at Aidan but smiled.

"I miss mommy!" Aidan looked a little sad Sofie went and toke him from Jake's arms, i shouted for mom to come up here, she was here in seconds. "What's wrong baby? Why are you crying?" Aidan sniffled while everybody just watched in silence and awe. The pack felt on edge as a vampire was so close to a human little boy but i reassured everyone through my thoughts that it's okay and they relaxed.

"I wuv you mommy, but i miss my weal mommy, the bad man hurt my mommy and daddy and now i can't see them again!" Mom looked like she was prepared for this, and reached into her pocket and showed Aidan his locket. "awe baby, i'm sure your mommy and daddy are looking down on you from heaven thinking what brave little boy you are. Here. Whenever you feel sad just look inside this locket and squeeze little emmy tight and you will feel all better!"

Mom opened the locket it had his real parents on one side they were beautiful Aidan had his mother's facial features, he got his mother's dimpled smile, his father's curly brown hair and tiny nose. Then on the other side there was a picture that mom and dad toke a while ago it was all of us, Mom, Dad, Sofie and me.

aidan smiled happily at mom and jumped into her arms mom looked like she was going to cry, since i was an empathy now i could feel the love building up in the room and tears shed that my mother's invisibly did. "Tank you so much mommy i wuv you so much!" Mom kissed him on the cheek and gave him a tight squeeze. "Oh baby i love you to! Now come on who wants chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries. Plus i also made a side of scrambled egg and bacon for the wolves?" Everybody's eyes widened and everyone at one time shouted 'ME!' which caused my mom to laugh Aidan was looking at his locket and holding onto his teddy bear that i bought him, while the wolves all rushed downstairs along with my sisters and brothers Sofia was the only one aside from mom and Aidan in the room.

"Girls, come on you want to get something to eat? Especially you birthday girl!" I giggled happily, i was planning to get breakfast then brush my teeth and have a shower!. I noticed that Sofia was moving she looked glum.. wonder what's wrong with her.

**Mom, something's wrong with Sofia.. i'll be down in a sec.**

Mom nodded and was soon out the room, Sofia moved from her bed to the window. "Sofie are you okay?" Sofia toke a deep breath and shook her head. "not really no.. some things with Masen happened last night" I was surprised they had another argument or something. I raised both my eyebrows at her sofia saw and panicked. "Oh no nothing like what you're thinking... it's just... when you guys fell asleep in here in my room, me and Mase decided to sleep in Edward's old room seeing as there wasn't much room for us to sleep in, but when we got in the room.

Things got really heated and... i only noticed when i tugged on Masen's hair he started to growl and things were getting more and more heated so i just had to say something cause i knew things were going to happen i panicked a little.. and.. it's been nagging at me because i think... i wanted things to... i already said that we both take things a little slower and just be careful but i'm developing feelings that i've never experienced before and my body responds to every touch even if it's him lightly brushing my arm i shudder! i dont know what to do!" HA HA HA! What is that all? God i thought she was going to confess to a murder.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!" I couldn't help but just laugh at her, she's getting herself all worked up over nothing. Sofia looked taken aback and then her embarrassed domineer was replaced by pure anger. "What the hell is so funny!?, I just told you one the most private things ever and i look to you as a sister to help me and give me advice and you just laugh in my face thanks a lot Annie! NICE ONE!" Oh for god sake. "Oh come on Sofia lighten up you know i didn't meant to laugh but seriously come on your getting yourself worked up over nothing!" Sofia growled and pushed me out the way and stormed downstairs i was not far behind her i still had the giggles, and i think the whole house heard as the pack were trying hard not to laugh.

Bella, Esme and mom were in the kitchen along with everybody else while Carlisle, Jazz and Emmett were out hunting, i heard a soft melody so i was assuming that Edward was playing on his piano and i wasn't sure where Alice was, Mase and EJ were sitting with the pack while Nessie, Lizzie and Leah were talking amongst each other i was then engulfed in a hug which could only be Zack, he whispered sweet nothings in my ear and he placed me down at the table while i tucked into these delicious pancakes.

"Mmm, thanks Esme, Bella and Mom, you've really out did yourselves!" They were all smiling happily Bella spoke. "I'm glad you like them Annie!" I nodded, Sofie got her plate from mom she thanked her and had no choice but to sit next to me, she wanted to sit next to Mase but there was no room. Nessie and Lizzie asked if she was okay, she responded dryly that she was.. ''peachy'' god she really needs to get a grip i was only playing with her.

"Oh come on Sofie you're still not mad at me, i'm you're sister for crying out loud!" Sofie stopped mid chew and swallowed her pancake. "Don't you dare use the ''i'm your sister'' card you made me look like a complete idiot, how the hell am i supposed to take you seriously if all you do is laugh at me, god Annie you can be really immature sometimes, all you care about is yourself could you actually not think about yourself for once!"

Whoa where the hell is this coming from?, Masen and Zack tensed Sofie just looked really pissed off and mom was trying to calm down the situation. "Come on girls no fighting. It's Annie's special day, whatever issues you have can't you put aside today and deal with it later." I smiled smugly at Sofie who just tightened her fists into tight balls.

"Yeah Sofie, it's MY special day so shut it! And oh by the way if you want my advice you should just tell masen that you want to go all the way!" the pack burst out laughing, my sisters all but giggled, Masen blushed, Zack was trying to hide his composure while i just burst out laughing. I looked at sofie thinking that she'd take that lightly but how wrong was i when she stared straight ahead and the fork that she had in her hand was crushed and was bent back on itself. 

"Annie WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! you feel good about yourself now, that shit is private, i can't even trust you to even keep your fucking mouth shut as you just spread my business out in the fucking open anything else you want to tell my shit to!, you know i think that just because it's you're birthday you're using it as an excuse to act like a complete bitch well you know what fuck you! You're supposed to be my sister, were supposed to tell each other everything and trust you completely well you know what you can fuck off I'm done with this shit!" WHAT THE FUCK! I got up from my seat as did Sofia EJ intervened and stood between us, the pack was no doubt betting who was going to win the fight.

But i just laughed at Sofia even more. "You're so pathetic Sofia, like seriously grow the fuck up! As mom correctly said be a good girl and button it today as it's MY day! And well sorry if that's what you told me! if you didn't want anybody to know then why tell me! Yeah I'm your sister but you know what i'm like!" Zack was behind me now and Sofia snarled so loud that i actually shrieked back a bit but it caused Aidan to cry, he started to wail so Sofia turned her attention to Aidan he had tears down his face and wanted to be in Sofia's arms.

"Sopie no fighting with Annie, it make me sad!" Sofie winced but glared evilly at me she felt nothing but hate and betrayed oh well!. Sofie kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry Addy bear! Don't be frightened!" Sofie cooed to him and he calmed down, Chris rushed in and toke Aidan out her arms. Then she focused her attention to Masen. "You okay sweetheart?" Sofie nodded. "Awe isn't that sweet, maybe now you can actually get laid!" everybody was stifling laughs while Mase glared at me now! Oh come on i'm joking for god sake! Sofie then snarled at me.

"I NEVER! Want to talk to you again! I HATE YOU!" I snorted yeah whatever. "Ooooh my heart bleeds." Everybody was in laughter sofie stepped close to my face with the most threatening voice. "Don't you. Ever. Come near. Me. again i hate you! you are a complete bitch i don't even want to be at your stupid birthday! If i have to endure you treating people like shit" I growled back Sofie stormed out the back and I was beyond angry how dare she call me a bitch HOW FUCKING DARE SHE!. I heard Nessie and Lizzie tell me to just let it go.

But i wasn't having any of it she does not get to talk to me like that! i stormed out after her, i ran full speed at her and we ended up hissing and snarling at each other i punched her in the face and she kicked me square in the chest so hard that i heard a crack, i couldn't breathe, that's when i heard 2 of the most vicious snarls ever. Masen and Zack.

Lucky enough before things got really ugly Emmett intervened, i was still on the floor i was aware of my surroundings but i just couldn't breathe properly everyone was gathered round Alice was frantic and called Carlisle over to where i was. "Annie are you okay? Can you hear me?" I nodded. "I..can't... breathe.. it.. hurts" Carlisle nodded he then put both of his hard hands above where my rib cage was and it hurt i hissed a little Carlisle looked at me sympathetically. "We need to get her inside, she's fine.. she's lucky that her ribs aren't broken she's got 4 cracked ribs, it will all heal by tomorrow" great at least 24 hours of pain thanks to my so called sister.

I heard a lot of screaming my vision was all fuzzy and i was slowly fading into darkness i felt something tight wrapped around my chest and then finally i was slipped into darkness. 


	22. Family Divided

**Sofia (POV)  
**What the fuck, my own sister attacks me what the hell! When i kicked her it felt so good! She deserved to get hurt she fucking socked me in the face! Soon enough i felt a large swelling lump form on my hard skin! And my guess is that it was going to form an ugly black and blue colour.

After when Annie was on the floor Zack literally attacked me, he nearly bit me Emmett had to rip him off me and Mase toke a few hits and nearly ripped Zack's arm off. "Mase, that's enough he's not worth it" Edward was trying desperately to get his son to calm everyone was looking at me as if to say do something so i quickly stood in front of him, cupped my hands in his face he was so full of rage that i dont think he could even see me.

"Baby, baby, look at me!" Mase wasn't looking i dont think he could hear me but he stood where he stood. "Masen, baby i'm here, look at me baby!" Masen's eyes then firmly locked onto mine, his large hands were invisible while he held mine in his, i saw that both our eyes burned into each other, full of determination and love! I think Jasper was a little overwhelmed and excused himself.

"That's it, deep breaths!" Mase 's eyes still burned in mine he didn't blink probably not wanting to miss any expression forming on my face, he whispered my name. "Sofia" I smiled in relief. "Yeah it's me baby i'm here!" Mase looked worried it looked like he was checking me for any injuries but he found one, my wrist had become incredibly swollen and it hurt to even move it which sent mase into a rage.

Zack stood up fiercely while Nessie and Lizzie was stand either side of him while EJ was beside me. "You fucking touch my girlfriend again I swear to god i will rip you apart and burn you so fast your head will spin! What the hell you playing at Zack? who told you to get involved?, the fight is between Annie and Sofie what gave you the right to hurt my girlfriend look at what you done to her wrist you son of a bitch!, and is this how you re-pay us after when we saved you're fucking ass?!"

Zack looked a little guilty but then it was replaced by anger again Carlisle wanted to go inside so he could wrap my wrist but i refused so defeated he went into his study and got out a wrap with him stating that it is indeed broken.. again! So he injected me with morphine and i felt a little light headed but my eyes were fixed on both Zack and Mase, EJ was by my side when Carlisle had to re brake it again because it needed to be healed correctly i did let out a little yelp while Nessie and Lizzie snorted EJ angrily shout at his sisters.

"Guys LAY OFF! How is this any way Sofia's fault!?" Nessie stormed off not saying a word while Lizzie just shot me and EJ daggers. "Are you happy with yourself now Sofia, you ruin your sister's birthday! Annie is bawling with tears in there!" This got me angry Carlisle had wrapped my arm securely while Zack and Mase were sizing each other up Jake had followed Nessie inside while Leah was with EJ and Seth was standing in front of Lizzie.

"HAPPY? Are you fucking serious! I didn't do fuck all! I went to my sister for advice, she told everybody something so personal i find it hard to trust people already and she laughs in my face and acts like a complete stone cold bitch, again Lizzie you jump the gun just because i kicked her! Well news flash she was the one that attacked me i was defending myself she socked me in the face, i went outside to calm down she was the one that went wacko on me! you were supposed to be my best friend clearly i can't trust people that are supposed to be dearest to me. go on then judge me for ''ruining'' Annie's precious day when all i did was defend myself, oh and i dont want to speak to you again either, you can pass on what i said to Nessie, Mase i cant stay here i need to go!." Mase looked worriedly at me.

Alice came running out assuming she saw a vision she looked upset. "Sofie don't leave!" I sighed in defeat Lizzie and seth wasn't here and all was left standing here was Jazz, Alice, Edward, Carlisle Mase, Zack and EJ.

"sweetheart you are NOT leaving without me i'm coming too, there is no way i'm leaving you on your own again i promised i protect you, i'm not breaking that promise!" I admit defeat straight away knowing i couldn't change his mind. Edward looked at me with guilt in his eyes. "Where will you go? Surely we cant convince you to stay!" I cant stay here it's bad enough that my so called sisters all don't give a shit and Zack attacks me, things will get more and more tense and i dont think i want to stay in a hostile environment.

"I'm sorry Edward but it's for the best!" Mase looked deep into thought then Edward's head shot to him. "You could ask him! I'm sure he won't say no!" Mase nodded immediately Alice gasped and came back she had a vision. "Don't worry mase he will say yes!" i was confused on who he was talking about Edward saw the confusion in my face and smiled his crooked smile. "Sorry Sofia, we was talking about you and Mase staying at Charlie's, he's the quadruplet's grandfather and Bella's father he lives in forks he's the chief of police and he's married to Sue Clearwater which is Leah and Seth's mother" my eyes widened cool!.

Mase was pacing up and down while Alice was kept rubbing his back. Until i heard a gruff voice answer the phone.

**"Hello?"  
**  
"Hey Chief Swan, It's Masen!"

**"Oh, Hey Kiddo what can i do you for?"  
**  
"Er.. are you and Sue busy at all?"

**"Um, no were not last time i checked why has something happend? Is your mother okay?"  
**  
"Okay that's good, hahha! No gramps momma is fine, well there's something i need to tell you, well i've needed to have told you.. i have a girlfriend now, her name is sofia!"

**"do you? well good on you kiddo when do i meet the lucky lady?"  
**  
"Yeahhhh... the thing is, Sofia has a sister that she was not long reunited with.. don't ask it's a long story, her sister is called Anna-Maria and they've had a massive fight, and Anna-Maria's boyfriend ZACK has broke my girlfriends wrist! So what i'm trying to say is.. can me and Sofia stay with you for a while? I promise me and Sofia won't be a bother and there will be no funny business!"

**"WHAT! What's his name? Was he not brought up to never hit women! What the hell is he playing at! But can you answer me honestly Mase?"  
**  
"His name is Zack Johnson HAHA! Tell me about it gramps, i nearly killed him myself, yeah sure what's on your mind chief?"

**"Humph! I don't blame you! i'd let it slide even! Ha ha and well does your mother and father know about this? You're not running away are you?"  
**

"HA HA i'll think about it, and yeah they know, dad was the one that suggest i ring you!"

**"Well that was... generous of him! When do you plan on coming over?"  
**  
"Gramps you still can't give dad a tough time! Ha-ha! Well. I was thinking in an hour or two? The sooner were away from everyone the better really!"

**"Hey shush you!, yeah that's fine i'm sure sue will have Bella's old room set up for when you and Sofia arrive, i dont head off to work at around 7.00 pm any way!"  
**  
"Ok, gramps thank you so much, and we'll see you around 4.00 pm"

**"See you kiddo"  
**  
Mase put down the phone and stuffed it back in his pocket then we were both attacked by the pixie she looked like she was going to cry I wasn't sure how long we was going to stay in forks but i just know it won't be a day or two, I can't believe that I stand here and say that I hate my own sister. "I'm going to miss you guys! Who am i going to go shopping with now!" I felt so bad that i was dragging Masen away from his family Edward's head shot up.

"Sofie, you're not dragging Masen away from us, i would much rather have him be with you then you being on your own, he'd feel more at ease plus he'd be more happier besides we'll see each other at school! So it's not like we're never going to see each other again and you can visit any of us anytime you like, you're family! Besides you know you're mother isn't going to stay away!" Tears sprawled out from my eyes, i saw that EJ was crying i walked up to him and smiled, i wiped away his tears and kissed him on the forehead.

"EJ my big brother, i love you! i'll miss you!" EJ wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Is there any way to convince you to stay who cares what my sisters think" I had to cut him off, plus EJ wrapped an arm comfortly around him, then i saw my dad was upset. I didn't like it.

"Dad! Dont be upset i promise i'll come and visit i'll come back home.. just it won't be anytime soon! Until Annie apologises to me then i dont see a way around this!" Dad smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, i jumped into his arms wetting his sweater taking into his scent.  
"I love you Sofia! So much like you were my own daughter!" dad wiped away all the tears form my face and kissed me on the forehead and cheeks.

I went to reassure Alice. "Alice, i promise, that me and you will go shopping every weekend wherever you want to go! I promise you we will! I love you and i will miss you my little pixie!" Alice looked sad but jumped into my arms and engulfed me into another hug, Zack looked guilty hum! So he should i dont know why he's still even here, i said goodbye to Chris and gave Jasper a hug!, i completely ignored Zack.

"Sofia!" Mase stopped Zack from going anymore closer. "You've said enough i dont even know why you even stayed, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have to move down to my grandpa's! So you lot can play happy families" Zack sighed defeated, i then felt a tug on my leg i looked down and it was Aidan he looked devastated.

"Sopie don't go! I wuv you i pwomise you and Annie won't fight no more, she wuvs you sopie i dont want you to go!" Aidan was getting hysterical he fell on the floor and was in floods of tears this has got to be the most hardest thing, Mase was in floods of tears he stood next to me, trying to wipe away the tears i was in tears myself and kissed Aidan on his cheeks and gripped onto my baby brother refusing to let go.

"I love you Addy bear! I will miss you so much, just remember what mommy said, if you feel sad, remember to look inside your locket and hug little Emmy, squeeze him tight, i will see you very soon, i promise! I love you so, so, so much!" Aidan gripped tight onto me! he didn't want to let me go which caused me to cry even more.

"I dont want you to go!" It was in a mere whisper, i turned to jasper to try and cause him to sleep. "Jasper, could you try and make him sleep!" I whispered low enough so that aidan didn't hear me, he nodded and suddenly aidan, fell unconsciously into a deep, deep sleep, i kissed him one more time and whispered. "I love you little man!", Mase even whispered to him. "We love you little man! We will play lots of football when i see you again!" Mase kissed him on his wet cheek and Alice smiled sadly and i passed my sweet baby brother to my sister Alice, I saw that everyone was torn up about this, i toke a deep breathe and turned to masen!.

"You ready to go?, we have to pack our stuff before. You know who comes back! Plus aidan will wake up soon!" Masen nodded robotically. Edward gave me one more last hug and whispered. "See you soon little sister!" my tears fell down and wet his shirt. "see you Edward i love you!" Edward let me go and me and mase toke one more look at our broken, torn family and we ran off into the woods. In mere minutes we was at Mase's cottage first i waited outside while Masen packed all of his stuff i looked at the time and it was 2.58 pm it takes an hour at most to get from port Angeles to forks so we had at least 5 minutes to get everything together but soon enough Mase came out with a massive suitcase he got his car keys and unlocked the boot, he smiled a reassuring smile and nodded to me.

"Go ahead sweetheart i'll catch up! I'm not going to take the car just yet!" I nodded, before i let him go, tears were still streaming down our faces, our foreheads were pressed against each other i'm so glad that mase is with me! i pecked him lightly on his soft lips, it wasn't full of passion like it was last night it was gentle kisses.

We both whispered at the same time that we loved each other then i ran full speed at my house, i was instantly in my room i reached under the bed and found the biggest suitcase i could find and started pulling out everything all my clothes, pyjamas, shoes, bathroom essentials, makeup, hair dryer, straighteners and curlers, school supplies, bags, all that stuff throwing anything and everything in.

Eventually Mase not long after came up into my room and started helping. "Is this everything sweetheart?" Satisfied and was 100% that i had everything mase grabbed my luggage and ran back to the cottage to put in his car. I came across a beautiful doll that i didn't realise i had, i smiled and decided to leave it with Aidan i know he's a boy but it will remind him of me. so i ripped a piece of paper from my study desk and written the words.

To my beautiful baby brother,  
I leave you a little something to remember me by, though i will definitely see you  
very soon, i leave you a doll, it has dark black hair like mine, i coloured her eyes purple so that it looks like me!. Take care of mom and Chris for me! stay strong for them! I love you so much my Addy bear.

You're Big Sister.  
Sopie (Sofia) xxxxxxxx

I quickly stroll into Aidan's room it is so cute, it is a little bigger than mine, it has 2 purple walls that is nearly the same colour as mine, and the other two walls are green that are nearly the same colour as EJ's there were toys scattered everywhere his bed was the same size as mine it was a four poster bed and it had frog stickers scattered everywhere in the room it was what most little kids dream of having.

I put the doll and the note on Aidan's bed there on the bedside table was a picture of that aidan drew it was very detailed it was of me, annie and Aidan he was in the middle and us standing either side of him, it said in big letters my big bisters! A tear strolled down my face and mase startled me as i didn't see that he had been watching me the whole time.

"You ready to go sweetheart?" I turned round swiftly, wiped away my tear and smiled though it didn't reach my eyes i'm trying to be strong, and i think mase knew that. so i nodded. "As ready as i'll ever be baby! I'm just going to miss my baby brother!" Mase nodded and kissed the side of my temple!. "Come on sweetheart before we get caught by everybody!" I nodded. Me and mase decided to grab a bowl of Mac and cheese that was in the fridge oh well! We are hungry! Though it was half warm eventually we got to Mase's cottage but we were stopped frozen. I grabbed mase's hand and we both turned invisible and our scent was cut off.

"What the hell! Is Annie and Zack at your house?" Thank god we can still talk while were invisible. "I think so, i can smell them!" me and mase were holding hands and when we turned a corner there was Zack and Annie outside mase's car. Mase growled. "If they dare touch or break my fucking car i will kill them with both my hands!" I kissed his shoulder while keeping contact. We was actually standing next to them and they obviously couldn't see us, hear us nor smell us so it was cool they were annoyed.

"Sofia is so over dramatic she doesn't have to leave!" I snorted like i want to stay here with her!. Zack's head shot up and looked very annoyed. "NO! She's not over dramatic, why did you do that annie! Why didn't you just let her calm the hell down, why did you tell Sofia's private and personal stuff in front of everyone not only that you laughed in her face she was humiliated in front of everyone we all laughed! if it was vice versa and sofia did that you'd hit the roof, it was the most horrible thing you could have done it wasn't like it was your friend it was your sister! Your little sister! You're supposed to be the mature one Annie what the hell happened to you this isn't you! The Annie i know would never think of humiliating her sister like that and on top of that attack her! I feel absolutely dreadful for what i've done to her and Masen! I've broke Sofia's wrist!.

Earlier on i had to watch Sofia and Masen break down in tears as they had to say good bye to her 4 year old little brother who is heartbroken! Sofia had to ask jasper to put him to sleep because he was that hysterical so don't say to me that Sofia is being over dramatic! She is willing to leave to go to Forks just so no other fights flame up i think she is the bravest person i know! And masen is the most bravest as he has sacrificed being apart from his family to be with Sofia!. Maybe you can get tips from them!." Me and masen's jaw dropped we stared at each other then looked at the events that's just happened.

This argument needs to be settled in the house we need to go and time is ticking annie didn't say anything she had no expression on her face, what is she feeling guilty? humf! GOOD!. "Maybe Zack isn't as bad as i thought! I can see he's telling the truth he is truly sorry for hurting us!" I forgive Zack! Now that he has stood up for me i forgive him, then i heard the door creak open and Nessie and Lizzie came out in tears my guess they heard to what he had to say. Mase snorted. "I swear my sisters have bad fucking judgement i cant believe they stood against you like that!" Nessie and Lizzie.. i feel nothing but hurt and betrayal.

"Mase we need to cause a distraction we can't stand around waiting all day Charlie is expecting us!" Mase nodded and i knew what he had planned, he somehow managed to make sticks break like as if someone trod on it! Everybody's head shot up it was Far East. "Maybe it's not too late to convince them to stay! Come on!" Since the wind was blowing in the right direction i made our scent known and the wind pushed it down where the twigs were heard they all followed the scent and was out of sight it was quite far where mase managed to break so we had enough time.

We reappeared but the scent was cut off, we quickly slid in the car and soon enough we were on our way to Forks, i let out a sigh of relief that we didn't get caught, Mase turned on the radio and the song 'my hearts a stereo' was playing i liked that song so me and mase were unnoticeably bobbing our heads to the song and singing the lyrics, we then suddenly felt relaxed when we were officially out of the Cullen territory and was now in Port Angeles town, Mase slowed down a lot now and we were practically driving at a snail's pace but we didn't mind it just gave us time to reflect on today's events.

then suddenly mine and Masen's phones rang no doubt it was our mothers. Mase wanted to answer his phone first so Mase pulled over.

"Hello? Momma?"

**"Sweetheart, you didn't say goodbye your father told me and your sisters everything, i beg you and Sofia to consider what you're doing, they feel really bad!"  
**  
"I'm sorry momma, but I and Sofie decided to stay with grandpa, and this is twice now that Lizzie has jumped the gun assuming the worst without thinking, i mean! Sofia didn't do anything wrong all she did was stick up for herself she was doing the right thing in walking away and calming down but Annie had to be persistent and cause a fight which caused my sofie to be punched in the face, I'm sorry mum but until Annie realises what she done, and as a mature adult she apologises to us face to face and mean it, me and Sofie can no longer live there and not only receive an apology from Annie but a personal apology from Nessie and Lizzie! They don't realise just how upset and pissed off I am at them right now!"

**"I understand sweetheart but i'm your mother and i will still visit you! every day! To check up on you two! And it will be nice to see my dad! Oh don't you worry baby i am going to have long words with your sisters there's no doubt in that! if it means me dragging them all the way down to Forks by their ears i will! Your father is very upset with them as well!. As for Zack and Annie well! They are going to receive a very long punishment from Lilly and Chris!. But just please promise me one thing sweetheart!"  
**  
"Thank you momma and of course anything what is it?"

**"Please don't stay in Forks for too long! Please!, i don't like you and sofie being away for to long i love you both! Hurry home!"  
**  
".. I promise momma, we love you so much too! We'll see you soon!"

Mase sighed heavily and put his phone in his pocket i felt so guilty Mase has sacrificed so much just to be next to me... this is the most selfish thing i have ever done, i'm such a terrible girlfriend! Why is he even with me!. i could feel the familiar hole in my chest began to reopen and i didn't even realise my phone was vibrating plus i saw worry on Mase's face i knew he was going to ask me if i was okay but i quickly answered the phone and avoiding eyes contact ashamed of what i might see.

I didn't check who was calling me! i assumed it to be my mom but how wrong was i.

"Hi mom, look i know you don't want me to go but i just have no choice"

**"Err, Sofie it's not mom, it's Annie!" **I felt my blood boil back again who the hell does she think she is calling me, i growled loudly.

"You have some nerve, calling me! What the hell do you think you're playing at!" Mase looked angry as the car started to go faster than normal, so i scooted over and gave Mase a kiss on the cheek which calmed him.

**"Sofie! Just hear me out"  
**  
"You going to apologise?"

**"No but-"  
**  
"Then there's nothing to say!"

**"ARGH! Your so stubborn!"  
**  
"I may be stubborn but at least i'm not a spoilt, immature little girl who thinks that she can get her own way by trying to convince you're sister to come back without apologising well guess what Annie things don't work that way, you humiliated me in front of everyone you pissed me off more and more and you knew that i was upset but you had to extend it further by fucking attacking me, you punch me in the face and you're not going to apologise? I dont think so! You don't realise just how hard it was to not say goodbye to my mother! Thanks to your boyfriend he's fucking broke my wrist!.. AGAIN whatever! It's not like you care until you apologise to me and masen face to face, i have nothing to say to you!"

Before i gave a chance for Annie to speak i put the phone down and turned off my phone i'm going to have to call my mother and apologise, but i can't believe my sister! She isn't going to apologise for anything that she did! I'm not sorry! I have nothing to be sorry for! She was the one that punched me in the face!. I took a deep breath and was pulled out my thoughts when Mase kissed my hand and smiled my favourite side smile.

"Don't worry sweetheart i think us being in forks is going to do everyone some good, I just had a text off EJ he said that he and Leah are going to come down early tomorrow morning so we can go to school! Leah is going to see Grandma Sue so she's going to come with EJ! I dont have a problem with Zack anymore.. i just hope Annie admits that she's done wrong and apologises to you, i only have a problem with her because she hurt you!" I smiled lovingly, as my knight was speaking with so much passion!.

I didn't realise i was staring at him i saw the sun sparkle through the clouds and when the sun shone on my saviour he looked even more beautiful, his brown and gold flecked eyes were sparkling like the stars and his gorgeous soft dark auburn hair had a mahogany tint to it and his un coordinated lips were just kissable, i notice the slight pink blush that resides on his cheeks!.

Mase chuckled randomly breaking me out of my daze but then i frowned to try and disguise my embarrassment. "Are you laughing at me Masen Cullen?!" Mase just broke out into another fit of chuckles and my cheeks instantly flamed. "Not at all my sweet, why would you suggest such a thing!" I giggled. "Because i know you were laughing at me, what is so funny!" Mase composed himself and answered me.

"Well i just found it funny just how dazzled you were, i tried calling you a few times but you were too busy ogling me!" I started to blush an even deeper shade of red and it only got worse when Mase thought it was funny to keep teasing me. I didn't know when but at some point i fell asleep, then again it was emotional with what happened today so i welcomed it more than ever and drift into a peaceful sleep. 


	23. Welcome Back To Forks

**Masen POV  
**After me teasing Sofie for her staring at me for no apparent reason, my poor baby had fell asleep bless her she has been emotionally drained today, i was another half an hour away from Forks i saw the you are now leaving Port Angeles sign and i felt like somewhat relieved talk about drama!. But i'm glad me and Sofie can spend a whole lot together. As my mind began to wonder Sofia's phone was vibrating, i wasn't sure if i should answer her phone but i thought it might have been my sisters or Chris! So i reached for Sofie's phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

**"Oh Hello Mase it's Lilly!"  
**  
"Oh hey Lilly, Sorry if you thought it was Sofia, she's sleeping, after today she's been emotionally drained and i am sorry that we didn't get a chance to say goodbye, i guess we just needed to go as soon as possible!"  
**  
"It's okay darling I understand, I just wanted to say thank you! for going with Sofia. It just gives me some relief that she's not on her own again and with you there i know that my daughter will be home soon! Aidan misses her so much! Did she say that she left a doll for Aidan for him to remember her by?"  
**  
"It's my pleasure Lilly, i think if i didn't go, i'd end up going one way or another i love her and i made a promise that nothing will hurt her! Though Zack caught me by surprise! And no she hasn't told me... how is he?"

**"You two are made for each other!. He's still upset he woke up when Jasper made him fall asleep, he searched everywhere trying to find you two, Chris and I had to explain to him that you two have gone on vacation and you'll be back very soon! He was still upset though and he's been hiding in Sofia's room! He doesn't want to eat his dinner and doesn't want me to read a story!"**

"Is he still awake Lil?"

**"Yes, why?"  
**  
"Is it okay if i have a talk with him?"  
**  
"Oh thank you so much Masen, this will make him so happy!"**

After a few minutes of muffles conversation a very sad but very joyful little boy who i see as my baby brother speak to me.

**"Maseyyyyyyy!"  
**  
"Hi little man! How you doing?"

**"Me is sad, why have you gone? I miss you both i want to pway football with you! I want sopie to sing me to sleep! I dont like zack and annie no more!"**

It felt like my heart was being ripped out and torn into millions of pieces i heard my little brother cry his little heart out! He misses us, i was close to just get this thing sorted and turn this car around but i know it will make the situation more awkward and it isn't fair on Sofie whatever Sofie wants, i'll respect her!.

"Hey come on bud! I'm sure your mommy and daddy dont want to see you cry! I promise you, me and your sister will be home soon and when we are, just me and you! we will play as much football as you want. And if your mommy says it's okay me and Sofie can take you to La push reservation where we can play on the beach! Just me, you and sofie! how does that sound?. Hey addy bear don't be mad at your sister! I'm sure she didn't mean it!"

I didn't mean what i said at the end but everything else i said i meant every word, Aidan is another person that has earned a place in my heart! And who i'll protect. But i was pulled out my thought when i heard Aidan squeal with joy and he was giggling.

**"WEALLY? Pinkie pwomise? Mommy masey says him, me and sopie will go the beach! Can i pwease? I never been before, he says that he will pway a lot of football!" **

I smiled happily knowing i've put a smile back on his face. I heard Lilly laugh happily and accepted my offer.

**"YAY! Masey mommy says we can! Can't you come home now!"  
**  
"That's great little man! I pinkie promise!. No little man we cant come home now! But very, very soon! We will come home!"

I heard Aidan sigh sadly but i cheered him up again.

"Hey now, you can't be sad then i'll be sad, i tell you what if you're happy for your mommy and daddy then the faster me and sopie will be home can you do that for me?" Aidan giggled.

**"Masey no be sad! Okay for mommy and daddy i'll be happy! Yay! The faster you come home we can pway on the beach!"**

I heard Lilly in the background saying for him to say goodbye as he had to have a bath and then go to bed but Aidan refused to give the phone back and started getting himself worked up.

"Hey bud! No crying remember, be happy for your mommy yeah? Come on have a nice bath and a nice sleep have you got emmy?"

**"But, but i want talk with you! i dont want a bath!"  
**  
"Come on Addy bear please for me? For sopie?"

**"But... Okay!"**

"Good boy bud! Have you got Emmy?"

**"Yeah!"  
**  
"Are you squeezing him tight!"

**"Vewy tight! I wuv you Masey!"  
**  
"I love you too Addy bear! I will see you very soon!"

I heard little pitter patter of feet and more ruffling then on the phone was no other than Annie! What the hell does she want.

**"Masen!"  
**  
"What is it Anna-Maria?"

**"Really? You're calling me by my full name now! Look can you please hear me out!"  
**  
"Yes i am! I'm not going to pretend that nothing happened, and to be honest you dont sound remorseful nor do you sound sad that were gone! So if you're not going to apologize what the hell do you want?"

i had to be blunt, cold and straight to the point! I know its Sofia's sister but at the end of the day her and Zack hurt my angel! If it was my brother or sisters that did it i'd react the same way! Family or not! NOBODY hurts my precious angel. I glanced over my shoulder Sofie is still sleeping peacefully unaware of anything going on. The phone was silent and nobody said a thing.

**"I-i.. er.."  
**  
"See even now that you know you've done wrong you can't even apologize!"

**"WILL YOU STOP IT! I know you're pissed off at me but do you need to be so cold with me, you classed me as you're sister Mase! Remember!"  
**  
"Pfft! See you dont even have the decency to apologize to you're little sister who needed you and you humiliated her and hurt her! What sister does that! you're bastard of a boyfriend broke Sofia's wrist and you caused a horrible bruise on her face! I would never dream of punching my brother! Nor my sisters! She's your sister! The one you're supposed to protect!"

The phone was silent again and i was too mad to even speak to her but suddenly i heard Chris shout at Annie and told her to go to her room! And he grabbed the phone off her.

**"Hi Masen! I apologise for that! Annie is being punished and wasn't even supposed to be out of her room! How is my daughter?"  
**  
"Hi Chris there's no need to apologise it's fine, Sofie's okay she's just emotionally drained from what has happened the bruise on her face has began to become black and blue and it's swell a bit! Her wrist has swell as well, but she's sleeping! She misses you, Lilly and Aidan though!"

**"I miss her too! It's not even been a day! Lilly isn't as upset as i thought she would! I look to you as a son as well Mase! Just... take care of her... please!"  
**  
"I promise i'll take care of her!"

**"Good! I'll see you soon son!"  
**  
**"Alright then daddyo!"**

Chris laughed and put the phone down it did surprise me that Chris looks to me like a son but nobody can replace my dad!. It's been 15 minutes ago since i spoke to Chris, Anna-Maria, Aidan and Lilly, my sleeping beauty awoke from her slumber and was a little disoriented when she thought she dreamt all of the events i told her that she wasn't dreaming i told her to sleep some more but she refused but she didn't have to we were now officially in Forks, i know because i drove past the sign that says 'Welcome To Forks' this made me and Sofie very excited then Sofie asked questions on what Charlie was like. "Mase what is Charlie and Sue like?"

"Grandpa? Well, he's a lot like momma, he doesn't really show his emotions i mean don't get me wrong he loves us but it's just the way he is, Sue on the other hand she is very bubbly, caring, very motherly a bit like grandma Esme but its of course she's had kids, but! The only thing you'd need to do is not mention vampires! He sort of knows about us but he's on a 'need to know' basis so that the Volturi doesn't kill him!" Sofie nodded but was more confused.

"Mase who are the Volturi? You told me that you were going to explain who they are to me!" I remembered that i will tell her so i decided to tell her.

"Okay sweetheart!. The Volturi are considered royal in the vampire world, they over thrown the Romanians and there are only two members of the Romanian Coven left!. They are a very powerful Coven that resides in Voleterra in Italy. The only reason they are very powerful is because of Aro the leader collects vampires that have very powerful gifts, it's a fetish of his.

Aro isn't the only leader there is also Caius and Marcus! They are to make sure that vampires don't act inconspicuously they are bound to make sure we keep our existence a secret and if you reveal yourself to humans the only solution is either join them if you have a gift that is of use to them or death! If you're very clever then most people would join them and become part of the Volturi guard!" Sofie looked horrified.

"They don't sound very nice have you ever met them?" I nodded. "When i was at the physical and mental age of a toddler, a cousin of ours from the Denali her name was Irina she was grieving for her mate Laurent who used to live with them, but at the time way before me and my siblings were born he was after momma it was a time when my dad left momma to protect her from what my dad was!.

My momma needed some closure and went to the meadow and Laurent found her there and tried to kill her, but thankfully Jake and the rest of the pack saved her! But the pack killed him. anyway! at momma and dad's wedding Irina walked out upset because they invited Seth. When my momma gave birth to me and my siblings we were no older than toddlers my momma, Jake, Leah and Seth, took Nessie, EJ, me and Lizzie to go hunt, Nessie was struggling to get with the animal blood diet so Jake had to challenge her to get her to have it, but while we were all hunting momma caught sight of Irina she was going to talk to her but when she heard Nessie and Lizzie squeal and laughing at Jake and Seth because they had thrown snow on them Irina ran off to the Volturi thinking we were immortal children which are forbidden as they can't control their blood lust.

I only met the Volturi altogether when grandpa got friends to witness me and my siblings grow and to prove were weren't immortal children. Aro told my dad that he wanted to meet us all so Jake carrying Nessie, Leah carrying EJ, Seth carrying Lizzie and dad carrying me we all saw them Lizzie started to cry because she was really scared they were particularly interested in Lizzie because she had both her physical and mental shield activated plus she proved one theory that we weren't immortal children as we can cry tears!.

But they were particularly interested because Lizzie has more human traits than me, EJ and Nessie, her heart is slower than a humans and her skin is a couple shades darker than us, it isn't a massive difference but they were still interested plus Aro could see the resemblance in all of us so they couldn't say that we were their creators as I look almost a twin to my father and the same with Lizzie with momma.

Since everyone thought that we were going to die, EJ stupidly ran out my mothers shield and projected his thoughts in the Volturi's mind and said to leave us alone Jane went to hurt EJ which caused me, Nessie and Lizzie to cry hysterically EJ's shield activated and Jane one of the most powerful vampire's had her power reflected back on herself! Which caused the Volturi to run away with the tail between their legs!" Sofie just looked at me with complete amazement she never interrupted me she just listened taking everything in she looked shocked and overwhelmed.

"Mase what if.. after we stop Joham Aro tries to get me to join the Volturi i couldn't stand being away from you!" is that what she is worried about?, i didn't realise we stopped outside the house but i didn't pay no mind and cupped my angel's face. "Sweetheart dont you worry you're pretty little head grandpa is going to talk to them and make them promise to not use it as an excuse to make any of us join!" Sofie relaxed and nodded she looked over my shoulder and started to giggle. "Looks like somebody is very impatient wanting to see their grandson!" I was confused and turned round and there stood on the porch was my grandpa being held back by grandma sue it was really funny i burst out laughing and shook my head. "Come on lets go before my grandpa commits a murder!" Sofie burst out laughing as well and nodded.

As soon as i stepped out i was taken aback their behind grandma sue and grandpa Charlie was Billy Jake's father, for some reason he's always taken a shine to me. grandpa looked good for his age 54 years old isn't that bad! But any way i wrapped a comforting arm around Sofia who was nervous as hell i kissed her on the head and i heard grandpa and grandma gasp in surprise grandma looked happy to see us, she walked up to us and came to me.

"Welcome home Mase! It's definitely been a while since we saw each other last! You better not be trying to avoid me!" I put my hands up as if in surrender playfully i love grandma Sue she is such a lovely woman although she was never like this, she never used to speak it has been ever since momma moved out Sue had been there to comfort not only Charlie she in some way needed to be comforted! And from then they've been inseparable.

I laughed at sue and hugged her. "Granny i would never dream of avoiding you, Who else would make you're amazing omelette's or chocolate fudge brownies!" grandma playfully glared at me she hated it when i call her granny but blushed a little when i complementing on her cooking.

"You flatter me to much little masey! Oh i am sorry how rude of me, i am Sue Swan! Well my maiden name is Clearwater, i assume you're name is Sofia?" Sofie blushed crimson as she was engulfed into a hug with granny sue and grandpa had to physical pull her off Sofia.

"Come on Susanna let the girl breathe, Hi i'm Charlie! Masen's grandfather." Sofie giggled and boldly shook his hand. "Hi Charlie i'm Sofia but you can call me Sofie, it's a pleasure to meet you, you have a very beautiful home, thank you so much for letting me stay here and in such short notice!" grandpa smiled at Sofia, i can tell he liked her, Sue was happy while she wrapped an arm around Charlie i noticed Billy smiling happily at me.

"Hey hot wheels!" Billy laughed at my joke. "Well i'm flattered that you find me attractive Masen! Now who is this lovely woman you've brought here!" Sofie's head snapped to me and Billy and blushed. "Hi, I'm Sofia!" Billy smiled warmly and shook hands with Sofia. "Hi Sofia i'm Billy, Jake's dad!" Sofia nodded. "I can see the resemblance!" Billy laughed. "Strong genes sofie!" everybody giggled and sue spoke up.

"Right everyone let's go inside so we can be more comfortable, Mase you can get the bags later. Though i cant make dinner as good as Esme's but i've made you you're favourite Macaroni and Cheese" my lips started to lick and Sofia's grumbly tummy growled loudly for everyone to hear which caused everybody to laugh more. "Don't have to tell Sofie twice!" Sofie shied away and blushed sue stole her away from me giving her a tour while i was left with Billy and gramps.

The house that momma lived in has definitely changed the living room has changed the walls are now chocolate brown with cream, the couch's are all cream leather couches, there is a plasma screen TV hanging on the wall, underneath is a small cabinet on the top is full of pictures from when momma was a child there was one when she looked about 5 she looked like she was going to ballet but she looked upset but it just made me laugh somehow there was another one where she looked younger and had ice-cream all over her face and she was in grandma Rene's arms and were smiling.

There were pictures of when momma and dad was getting married, there were baby pictures of Seth and Leah, there was one of Sue's last husband Harry who happened to be grandpa's best friend, there were also pictures of me, Lizzie, Nessie and EJ when we were young I picked up one and couldn't help but chuckle, i remember it, we were fighting over the remote and in the end we all end up crying but all still had our hand on the remote grandpa thought it was hilarious and toke a photo of us.

the TV had the football game on and gramps team was winning so it made him happy, i wasn't really a football fan i was more of a baseball fan! The best team by far is the New York Yankees there on top of the major leagues they have been awesome!. As i was pulled out my thoughts i felt my phone ring.

"Hello?"

**"Hi Mase, did you get to Charlie's safe?"  
**  
"Oh hi dad. Yes i did, you know you really need to start trusting me i'm not as bad as i used to be!"

**"HA HA! Yeah i guess i need to! But one can't be too careful! But i do have Sofie to thank for that! otherwise you would have been on lock down!"  
**  
"oh thanks father love you to!. I dont mean to be rude dad but is there anything else you want to know? It's cause i'm really hungry and smelling granny's Mac and Cheese is driving me crazy!"

**"HAHA! No i just wanted to see if my son and daughter are safe! I will see you soon son!"  
**  
"Daughter? What changed you're tune earlier it was little sis? Oh well, see you soon dad love you! tell momma and EJ i love them too!"

**"yes! Daughter!. I will Mase dont worry, shall i extend that to you're sisters?"  
**  
"Dad i know you dont want me and my sisters to fall out but until they apologise to me and Sofie then i dont want to speak them! I'm tired of them jumping the gun all the time and assume things when they dont listen to the story! There are two sides to every story but they dont think that way!"  
**  
"[sigh] okay mase, i'm going to be having another talk with them tonight mase dont you worry just have as much space as you and Sofie need! Me and you're mother will be visiting a lot any way! But have a good night and i'll see you tomorrow at school!"  
**  
"Okay see you tomorrow"

I finally came off the phone i noticed everyone was surrounding me, everyone apart from Billy who was still occupied with the game looked worried especially Sofia.

"What did Edward say Mase?" I sighed heavily. "Nothing to worry about my dad just called to check if we got here safely, he also wanted me to sort things out with Nessie and Lizzie but as i said until they apologise to us then i dont want to speak to them!" grandpa looked a little annoyed and it was until now that he notice the bruise on Sofia's face it wasn't as bad as earlier but it was still noticeable this is going to look so bad at school.

"Sofia! Who is this Zack that Mase told me about? I'm the chief of police do you want to report what he has done to you?" Sofie looked a little horrified and shook her head viciously.  
"Uh.. c-Charlie i'm fine honestly that isn't necessary i've had worse this is nothing!" Sofie covered her mouth and gasped this caused me to look at her. She's had worse?.

"Sweetheart what do you mean by that?" Sofie couldn't even look at me nor grandpa we were both looking at each other confused while Sue tried to skip the subject. "Come on honey i dont think Sofia wants to report him! Besides i'm sure it was an accident! Come on dinner is done let's eat!" We all nodded i looked at Sofie again but she didn't look at me not even a glance she just looked straight ahead.

has she not been telling me the whole truth?. Why would she lie about something like that?, ok maybe i'm getting ahead of myself i'm sure she was trying to get grandpa to not get Zack reported. When everybody flooded the kitchen it was a lot bigger since Sue had put an extension on the house there is now a large dining table in the kitchen for people to enjoy.

There was icky muddy green stuff on the table with white bread it looked awful but what really appealed to me was the Mac and Cheese! It looked delicious! Sue served it all out and soon enough everyone including Billy were sitting and digging in.

half way through eating i thanked sue. "Granny this is delicious!" Granny sue and grandpa looked a little annoyed. "Masen Jemmett Cullen i'm sure your mother and father has raised you better than that! no eating with you're mouth full!" Grandpa warned me, while Sofie let out a little giggle i playfully glared at her while she just smiled contently at me as if to say 'I'll tell you later' all i did was smile my side smile and she practically drooled.

She snapped her head back into reality and carried on eating until gramps spoke."So Sofie how did you meet my favourite grandson!" I blushed and snapped at grandpa! "Gramps!" Grandpa could see i was getting embarrassed so Billy and Sue were trying to muffle their laughter while they watched me squirm.

Sofie seemed to just smile and my gramps and answer his question. "Well, as you can tell i'm not from around here, i live next door technically since i used to live in Ontario in Canada" all the oldies laughed at Sofie's joke and waited for her to carry on. "So when I first started school at Port Angeles High, it was on the same day Mase started! I first met with... Lizzie we became instant friends she then introduce me to Rose Edward's sister" I noticed that gramps was blushing haha! Did he have hots for my aunty HAHAHAHA! That is something to tell the family when i get back.. if i ever do!.

she then carried on explaining how we first met i just hope she doesn't tell them about the accident. "all through the day everyone was making friends and soon enough there was a little group formed with Nessie, Lizzie, a girl named Anna that was Nessie's first friend, myself, EJ and his best friend Matt, i didn't see Mase until i met him in Chemistry!" Charlie just laughed at that!.

"Well i take it that there's defiantly chemistry!" I playfully glared at him he held up his hands in surrender Billy and Sue was laughing man! Why does he have to embarrass me. "Sorry kiddo it's my job!" crap! Did i say that out loud oh man! Sofie just giggled. "When i first saw masen, well.. to say i was shocked was an understatement i was.. mesmerized, from the moment i sat down next to him we hit it off and we've been with each other since!" I exhaled deeply i am so glad that she didn't say anything she wrapped her leg around mine underneath the table it didn't hurt she just wrapped it around mine like as if we were holding hands.

But it made Charlie and sue happy. "Well i'm happy for both of you! you are an extremely beautiful girl! And you're lucky to have my grandson!" Sue slapped him playfully Charlie all but smiled adoringly at his wife and the oldies all but had chit chat about god knows what as i was concentrating on my angel, we were both finished with our food and it was still early.

"Um. Grandma is it okay if i show Sofia around forks?, i know it's small but she's never been here before i'd want her to get to know the rainiest part of the continental U.S" Sue and Charlie all but laughed and nodded. "Of course dear, just don't be out to late okay?" We nodded agreeing we rushed to the sink, washed our dishes, grabbed our coats and ran to my baby.

I didn't notice what sofia was wearing until now she looked absolutely breath taking. She was wearing black, tight skinny jeans that fitted her petite figure then wearing a bright purple silk chiffon blouse i love that colour on her she looks gorgeous her hair was up in a messy ponytail and were in slight waves she had only mascara on and neutral lip-gloss.. What! When you live with two sisters, a crazy blonde of an aunt and a crazy pixie you intend to pick up on these things!.

before we set out i grabbed all the bags and placed them in the hall way before i left i saw gramps in his police uniform he has to go to work, he said his goodbyes and pulled out in his police cruiser and he was out of sight my angel was already seated in the car she was staring at nothing but she was smiling, good! That's how i want it, even if were away from our family i want to keep seeing that beautiful smile.

but then a thought occurred i might invite Theo and Sam and see if they want to hang out not for dinner maybe catch a movie or something, so i quickly ran into my car and asked if Sofia would want to hang out with Theo and Sam though i know she will say yes.

"Sweetheart i was just thinking shall we invite Theo and Sam? We could watch a movie or something how does that sound?" Sofia's eyes shone in delight and nodded her head fast. "Yes! That's a perfect idea, i need to catch up with her i bet you miss you're other half also!" I laughed in delight. "Yeah i miss my TJ" Sofie just pouted playfully. "You're replacing me now!" my eyes widened and winked at her then kissed her cheek. "How could i ever replace an angel like you, that would be a crime!" Sofie let out a giggle then after arguing for 5 minutes on who was going to call them i gave in and Sofie called Sam.

**"Hello?"  
**  
"Hey Sam, are you busy?"

**"OMG Sofie! Hey, no not at all why what's up?"  
**  
"Well me and mase are in forks, long story but i'll tell you later. But i was just wondering if you and Theo would be up for coming to see a movie with us?"

**"Omg! Me and Theo are in forks too, we were just talking about watching a movie, weird huh? Ha, me and Theo will meet you outside the theatre in another hour or so!"  
**  
"Hahha! Are you sure you and TJ weren't stalking us? Okay Sam see you in a hour! Bye!"

**"Hahha bye sweet pea!"  
**  
Sofie giggled and put down the phone ok so me and sofie had an hour free before Theo and Sam meets us. Sofie spoke. "so what could we do for an hour mase?" I thought for a bit we could just walk around town! "We could just look around town?" Sofie thought and nodded. "Okay let's go!" Sofie was enthusiastic about meeting up with our friends and to be honest i was excited myself, when i brought my baby back to life we were in forks town in no time, it's been a while since i've been down here, nothing has changed at all aside from a few things, new shops opening, of course the new theatre and a few other things.

Sofie was smiling happily. "This place is really nice, way smaller than Port Angeles but it's nice" I smiled adoringly at Sofia and agreed. "Yeah my momma use to live here until she had to move with my grandma René!" I sighed sadly one day i'll be able to meet my grandma, she doesn't know that me and my siblings exist because of course of our age, once the dates match which is another 11 years yet.

Sofie could see the sadness in my face. "Have you ever met her?" I shook my head. "No! Since after my momma and dad got married my momma hasn't spoke to her since, she doesn't know that we exist only because she wouldn't be able to handle the fact that she had babies her age!" the reason why i know so much about my momma and dad's past is because well.. they told me, there are still a few things that i know they're hiding from me but i know most things, but they've hidden a whole lot from EJ, Lizzie and Nessie plus I think momma and dad think that I can handle the truth a whole lot better than my brother and sisters.

I was suddenly pulled out my thoughts when i heard the door slam we was in town and Sofie had stepped out, so i quickly stepped out, a lot of people were staring at us but what's new, a lot of girls were glaring at my angel, jealously and a lot of guys were either staring lustfully at my angel or glaring at me!.

I smiled my side smile at Sofie and kissed her lips, i came past a florist and decided to get sofie a flower but, there were different colored fake roses so i thought it would be nice to get it her... hear me out, fake roses don't ever die do they? So the saying.. 'I love you until the last rose dies' comes into action because the rose will never die! But of course i'm going to get real ones as well.

i saw that Sofie was enjoying the delicious floral smells one smell that was the same as momma's freesia. Sofie was busy looking at tiger lilies and i noticed that there was a young girl behind the counter she was at least 16 years old she was quite pretty, just you're average pretty, she had just past shoulder length caramel, brown hair and dark hazel, green brown eyes.

she had a normal smile which wasn't nothing special to me, i smiled warmly at her and she looked at me with lust i shuddered a little bit. "Hi, i'm Georgia how can i help stranger?" She tried to talk seductively to me and was playing with her hair, her voice was really nasally. "Do you flirt with all you're customers Georgia?" Georgia's eyes widened in horror and she blushed viciously it didn't look good on her, yes call me bias but there's no comparison to how my angel blushes speaking of which she walked gracefully next to me, Georgia's eyes were full of jealously and want.

"Hi baby what's taking you so long?" Georgia's eyes shifted between the two of us, i chuckled lightly to Sofie i could see she was doing this on purpose and staking a claim! So i played along. "Oh sorry sweetheart i was just talking to my friend Georgia here, um Georgia do you do any fake roses?" Georgia stopped blushing but she looked like she was about to laugh.

"A fake rose? That's not very gentleman of you! why wouldn't you get you're girlfriend real roses?" Why is she questioning on my choice? I'm sure she doesn't question her customers.

"Excuse me?, i believe that's none of you're business but if you should know these are for my grandmother who is allergic to pollen so me and my family buy fake flowers instead! Is that okay with you?" Georgia's heart beat was going crazy as she embarrassed herself and she was supposed to remain professional Sofie giggled but looked a little confused but Georgia came from behind the counter and walked on the shop floor so she showed us all of the collection of fake flowers they have in the shop. Sofie made the last stake of her claim on me and kissed me quite heatedly in front of Georgia she blushed and walked away back to the counter to serve another customer, me and sofie giggled quietly.

"Jealous are we?" I raised my eyebrows at her and Sofie's face didn't change. "I don't know what you mean!" HA! "HAHA i beg to differ! You were staking you're claim! Showing that i was taken!" Sofie blushed viciously now that's how somebody beautiful should blush.

"Well... i didn't like how she was flirting with you, looking at you like you're meat, she's got to be what 12! And her voice was annoying me!" I burst out laughing i didn't care if people were staring. "I dont think she was 12 Sofie i'd say at least 16 but come on she's only a kid, plus i am beautiful what do you expect! I mean did you see when she saw you! i swear i think she was going to faint!" Sofie looked happy after and i looked at the fake bunch of roses and decided to get them all, i picked up a few white and purple roses Sofie looked a little confused.

"Mase why are you getting fake roses?" I smiled mischievously. "Well my darling if i bought you real flowers they wouldn't even last a week, besides the way i see it, until the roses die i will stop loving you!" I know it sounds confusing sofie then looked confused. "But Mase they will never die!" then something clicked in her head and she blushed deeper. "I get it! The roses will never die which means you will always love me! that is so sweet of you baby!" Sofie tiptoed and kissed my cheek! I heard a couple of awe's coming from other people in the shop and we just smiled happily.

I paid for the flowers noticing the number that Georgia slipped in expecting me to call her... i dont think so, i ripped that up and gave the neatly wrapped up fake roses to my angel. She smiled happily and smelt them, they actually smelt of real roses.

**Sofia POV**  
i really can't believe Mase bought me roses, at first i thought it was a bit strange that he'd buy me fake but when i saw the meaning behind it i thought it was the best thing ever! I liked what mase was wearing today since everything that's been going on i didn't take time to notice he was wearing his dog chain that Alice and Jasper got him for his birthday with a white ted baker t shirt, dark Hollister jeans and his white high top converses and a black cardigan over it, he looked stunning.

While i was holding my flowers i saw a group of girls that were laughing and giggling coming out of a shop they looked at least 23- 24 years old with two guys one had quite light blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked awfully a lot like Conner he had a bit of facial hair, he was very average looking and the other guy was dark skinned, he had a baby face and could easily pass for 20. They all gasped and looked at me and Mase we looked at each other confused but continued to walk past Mase's arms was tightly secured round me but we didn't get far as somebody tapped on Mase's shoulder.

It was the girl with blonde hair and from the looks of her you could tell she was a bitch, she completely ignored me but was trying to talk to Mase. "Edward how can you walk past me and not say hello to me, oh my god it's like been 6 years since we last saw you, i see Bella isn't with you anymore. Like she didn't deserve you anyway!" WHAT THE FUCK! This stupid fake girl thought Mase is Edward. Mase burst out laughing.

"Er... who are you?" the girl looked offended but then the other girl and two guys walked up to us, the guys were staring at me i looked away disgusted. "Hey Cullen who's the new girlfriend? She's HOT!" I snorted. "Yeah you wish!" Mase looked angry and we didn't even know who these people are! "dont act like you don't know us, Mike, Tyler, Lauren, Jessica! COME ON!" I still didn't know who these people were but they clearly knew Edward and Bella.

Mase decided to tell them about the mix up. "Err... you must be mistaking me for my brother Edward, i'm his twin Masen! Well long lost twins! And he is still happily married to Bella they've actually had children, well quadruplets!" Every single one of them gasped but foolishly humans would believe anything but the guy Mike i believe was still staring at me he winked at me and I just glared at him.

"I didn't know Edward had a hot brother! Wow the gene pool is very strong in the family! And well i dont really care about Bella!" I snorted and Jessica glared at me, i glared straight back, I saw Lauren getting dangerously close to Mase so i growled quietly but Mase heard and stepped back a bit. Tyler i think his name is spoke to me. "Now how come i have never seen you around before?" now it was Mase's turn to growl. "It's because i'm not from here genius, how can you not tell by my accent! I'm Canadian" I was getting really agitated and wanted to go the girls were getting on my nerves and the boys were blatantly flirting with me.

"So Masey, what brings you down to these parts, the cullens moved away ages ago!" I glared at Lauren who was still trying to get close i swear to god if she comes anywhere near i will rip out her hair. "Err.. i know, i'm just visiting Charlie Bella's dad we've got in touch and we've became close, and Lauren can you move back from me, i'm here with my girlfriend" Lauren and Jessica both turned and glared at me looking at me up and down.

THAT'S IT!. "You got a problem?" Jessica yelped a little while Lauren was standing bold as brass and smiled. "No i'm just looking, you're not even that pretty any way! Masey why are with someone like her!" who the fuck does she think she is, now the guys think it's cool to come onto me. i stood dangerously close to Lauren she's a fucking adult for god sake were 17. "You know what's funny how you're trying you're luck with somebody that's one taken and two who is under age! Were 17 you're what 23 years old? That's classed as grooming! Also you don't know anything about me! You can stand here being high and mighty but you have no idea who you're messing with!"

Lauren's eyes went wide and she was shaking from fear and didn't say anything else and ran off in the wrong direction Jessica followed along with the guys. Masen all but laughed and kissed me on the temple of my head, i hate threatening people but when THINGS like that flirt with you're boyfriend in front of you're face what other options is there?!. There were passersby that were listening and were laughing at what happend Mase was still laughing and i was still agitated.

"Come on now sweetheart don't be angry they're gone now!" I exhaled and smiled lovingly to my savior. "Yeah, but it's twice in a matter of 5 minutes that girls were flirting with you!" Masen frowned. "You had 2 guys flirting with you in front of me wasn't smooth sailing down my end!" I laughed and shrugged i guess it worked both ways, my phone vibrated and i guess it was Sam calling me.

"Hello?"

**"Hey Sofie, Me and Theo are at the theatre where are you guys?"  
**  
"OMG Sam, sorry me and mase got side tracked we will be there shortly"

**"HAHA, its okay Sofie, see you in a minute"  
**  
Mase heard and me and him ran in boring human pace, i hate it when i have to run this slow it's like walking!. But eventually we made it and there stood Theo and Sam they both looked so cute Sam was wearing a black frilly skirt matched off with a white tight tank top that showed a little cleavage with some black frilly leggings, matched off with some white ballerina flats, she also had on a black leather jacket she looked really cute, her hair was half up half down and was straight she barely had any make up on like she needed it.

Theo matched with Sam's outfit he wore a black button up shirt, with dark faded jeans, with a black jacket, grey scarf and matched with some military styled boots. They caught sight of us and smiled. Same ran straight into my arms engulfing me in a tight warm hug, her scent smelt of blueberries it was nice. She smiled happily to me.

"Hey Sofia, you look amazing! As always thank you for inviting me and Theo out tonight" I smiled at my friend. "It's okay Sam, i missed speaking to you anyway! I really need girl time" Sam giggled but then was confused. "but you've got Nessie, Lizzie, Annie, Alice, Bella and Rose with you i'm sure there's a lot of girl time there!" My heart ached when i heard most of their names.

"It's a long story Sam but i'm not living with them anymore, well not for a while anyway, you know how its Annie's birthday today?" Sam nodded then we heard our boys moan. "Girls come on it's freezing out here, can't we talk AFTER the movie!" Theo was complaining which caused me and Sam to roll our eyes it didn't bother me and Mase we cant feel the cold Sam just sighed.

"Theo stop whining like a baby Sofie needs to talk to me, the movie dont start for another half an hour anyway!" Theo pouted so Mase and Theo went inside, Sam was getting cold. "Come on let's talk in the girls bathroom Theo's right it's cold out here" Sam smiled happily and we made our way to the girls bathroom there was no one in there for now so i carried on my story while Sam hopped onto the side where the sinks are.

"Ok carry on Sofie!" I nodded. "Okay since it's Annie's birthday today she has done nothing but been a spoilt bitch! I wanted some advice from her because me and Mase nearly got carried away... if you know what i mean! And well i just felt weird and i needed my big sister and she just laughed in my face, and she purposely shouted my business in front of the whole family, in front of masen, in front of my parents, in front of the wol- i mean Jake, Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry, even in front of my little brother everybody had been laughing and it was humiliating and to top it off because i called Annie a bitch i went outside to cool down, out of nowhere Annie comes and attacks me she punched me right in the face and i kicked her hard back!"

Sam was so shocked to even speak but she jumped off the side and gave me a hug. It was so comforting to know somebody else cared. "I cant believe annie did that, it seems so unlike her!" I really didn't want to make things awkward for anybody. "I know! Thanks Sam but when we get to school tomorrow i really dont want to make things awkward for anybody or people to pick sides, it's simple as this, i'm going to talk to everyone like it's normal and until Annie apologies to me face to face then i'm not going to speak to her and oh did i mention that Nessie and Lizzie sided with Annie! And look Zack broke my wrist!" Sam looked at my bandaged hand and she was angry.

Like trembling from anger she kicked a bin. "WHAT! A boy broke you're wrist who the fuck does that bastard think he is putting his hands on a girl! And for Nessie and Lizzie to side with Annie is disgusting you did nothing wrong Sofia you needed you're sister and she did the most unbelievable things, don't worry i understand sweet pea! But i am disgusted with them right now that i dont think i can even speak to them, dont worry if they say things like you've turned me against them then i'll tell them that it was my choice to not speak to them! I am so shocked please tell me Mase kicked the crap out of Zack"

I laughed and tears sprawled down my face Sam wiped them away and carried on hugging me. "Yeah! but not much though he nearly broke his arm!" Sam laughed hard. "GOOD! He deserves it! Dont worry Sofie i still love you!" I smiled happily and let my friend comfort me. but then was interrupted as my phone was vibrating.

"Hello?"

**"Sofie!"  
**  
"Lizzie? Why are you even calling me?"

Sam looked angry at the phone and tried to tell me not to talk to her.

**"Sofia! I am so, so, so sorry! You are my best friend, my first best friend, i know i dont deserve you're forgiveness but i realised now that i was stupid, i dont know why i jump into conclusions! And i should listen to the whole story i love you so much! I cant bare to loose you!"  
**  
Tears was sprawled onto my face, i dont know if i should trust her again! Why has it taken her this long to tell me that.

"I dont know if i can believe you Liz, i mean! You blamed me, you saw how upset i was when Annie was embarrassing me you saw how she attacked me and yet you and Nessie sided with her and you didn't even bat an eye lid my way! Tell me how i can trust you again if another argument sprawls out how do i know if you aren't going to jump into conclusions because it's not the first time you've done it!"

**"I know! I'm a terrible friend you needed me and i put my faith in the wrong person, i know it was Annie's birthday but i realise now that regardless whether it's her birthday or not you're still her sister, her younger sister i would never dream of hurting Renesmee like that! i am so disgusted with myself Sofia! I can't bare to loose you as a sister and a best friend i want to make it up to you. can i please make it up to you? Nessie is sorry as well! She's here were both are!"  
**  
"... Okay Liz, i'll let you make it up to me! but listen i've got to go, i'm at the theatres with Mase, Sam and Theo and our movie is about to start... i'll talk to you later.. okay?"

**"Oh... okay... have fun Sofie!.. thank you.. for letting me and Nessie make it up to you!..."  
**  
"It's okay.. Bye!"

**"Bye"  
**  
I sighed in relief my mind was telling me to not trust Lizzie but my heart was telling me to, so i guess i went with my heart, Sam was still hugging me and was just staring at me. "You are the most kindest, forgiving person i have ever met Sofia, if that was me i would want nothing to do with them!" I smiled at Sam.

"thanks Sam, well i still don't trust them 100%.. but i was in that situation to listen to my head or my heart! I guess i've gone with my heart though i dont think it's such a good idea!" Sam looked at me sadly but nodded we let go of each other but we linked arms i wiped away the excess tears and walked out the girls bathroom.

The guys decided to watch the new movie Paranormal Activity 3 it's supposed to be the scariest out of the other 2, it's like a prequel Mase looked at me worried but Sam reassured him that I was fine it was just girl talk i wanted to desperately tell Mase that Lizzie called me and i forgiven her but I was just chicken but i let it go for now and i end up laughing as i saw Theo come with a large bag of popcorn that was the same size as his head and soon enough we were in the room, the film wasn't even that scary a bit comical to be honest, but Sam and Theo were scared as hell!.

Sam was hiding in Theo's arms and Theo was doing the same it was quite funny, Sam was on my left, then Theo was on her side and on my right was Mase he was laughing a long with me, it was the part when the older girl Katie has her hair pulled up by the ghost Toby! Really? A ghost called Toby? How original might as well had called him bob!. All jokes aside me and Mase were finding it hilarious that the humans was scared of this.

Mase looked beautiful even in the dark, he was watching the screen while i was staring at his face, he seemed to notice and he locked eyes with me, even if this whole place was set on fire we wouldn't have noticed, we would have just stared at each other until we were ash! I said it once and i'll say it again, how lucky am i to have Masen Cullen in my life.

"What you thinking about sweetheart?" Mase whispered low so that nobody could hear. "just how lucky i am to have you!" Mase smiled my favourite side smile and leaned in my heart jolted, i knew what he was going to do but it was like our first kiss all over again, when our lips touched it tasted so sweet, we didn't make out we just kept pecking each other's lips. "I love you!" it felt good to say then i heard Mase's heart pick up. "I love you to so much" "Not as much as me!" Mase laughed quietly. "I love you, more than you think my sweet!" I smiled widely and kissed him on the lips, but this time our passionate kiss lasted for a while, it didn't seem to bother anyone really but soon enough the film had finished.

Which interrupted mine and Mase's intimate moment as Sam and Theo were shouting our name! I glared at her playfully. "Do you mind?!" Sam and Theo giggled but Theo started to tease. "Err yes! We do actually the film has finished and while you two were busy eating each other's faces people have been trying to get out!" I blushed deeply and saw Sam laughing along with other people Me and Mase stood up quickly and walked out of the room!.

Sam and Theo were still giggling and me and mase glared playfully at them. "That film was scary!". "I agree babe, i should listen to you more often! Let's watch P.S I love you next time" Sam rolled her eyes but then kissed his cheek. "See i dont nag at you for no reason Theodore!" Theo glared at Sam which caused Me and Mase to laugh, while we walked out the theatre i would say it was cold but i didn't feel it but judging from Sam and Theo it was freezing. It was quite dark now and i guess me and Mase should be heading home.

"Well i had fun guys, we'll see you in school tomorrow?!" Theo smiled and hugged Mase then hugged me, Sam did the same thing and agreed, before Sam let me go she whispered for me to tell mase, no doubt Mase heard but i guess he wasn't going to call me on it in front of them. "Yeah see you tomorrow guys drive safe!" Sam shouted "You to!" Me and Mase waved them off as they got into TJ's car and were immediately out of sight, I saw Mase was a little concerned.

"Baby are you okay?" Mase sighed then faced me his face was worried and concerned then he started pinching the bridge of his nose. "Can you please explain to me what Sam meant just!" I started to fidget i really can't lie to him as he'll find out one way or another so i might as well get this over with but this only caused me to start fidgeting with my hands even more i toke a deep breath and put his mind at rest.

"Okay, i'm not going to lie to you Mase, when me and Sam went into the girls bathroom.. i got a call from..." It was hard to even say her name, Mase wrapped his arms around me. "From who sweetheart annie? Did she upset you again?" I shook my head. "No it wasn't annie, mase.. it was.. Lizzie" Mase didn't say a word his face was expressionless which caused me to panic a little. "What did she say?" I breathed out relieved. "She was crying, she apologised for how she behaved and how she should have been there for me when she wasn't. She says that she wants to make it up to me tomorrow!".

Mase looked a little surprised. "What about Nessie?" I shrugged. "To be honest i didn't speak to her, but according to Lizzie she's sorry too, i'm not sure how much of that is true but as far as i know they're both sorry!. Sam was livid when i told her" Mase started to panic. "you told Sam?!" I giggled but mase looked confused. "Mase dont worry i told her the parts that were necessary i'm not that foolish to tell the original version!" Mase smiled embarrassed clearly.

"Sorry sweetheart! Well i just hope things aren't awkward at school tomorrow plus i've got a feeling we're only going to be at Charlie's for a couple of days, unless Annie decides to do something more stupid at school which i hope she won't! Oh i nearly forgot the talent show's tomorrow have you got you're song ready?" I blushed happily me and Mase have been writing our pieces of music for the talent show, Mase wont show me what his song is, i've heard the music though it sounds amazing he's used EJ for his piano skills and let me tell you it's awesome.

then again saying that my song doesn't sound half bad, i got inspired as i thought about my journey that i'm on! And no matter how many things have thrown me off balance i've never forgotten who i am! I am proud of who i am, and what i am! And i'm glad that i get to share my journey with the man i love and my family!.

Mase has heard snippets he wont hear the completed version until tomorrow, i also have a backup song that i written it was inspired by a couple that i saw while i was out hunting! I was going to hunt them but when i saw the looks of pure love it killed me to take away something so beautiful. so instead i sat and watched them for at least an hour they were whispering sweet things to each other so i got out my pen and pad i was listening to their heart beats and their conversations and it turned out to be a song i then cut my hunt short and started to make a melody it was really good, until Joham heard it and said no music to be played.

I was then suddenly pulled out my thoughts when Mase called my name i snapped my head to him. "sorry mase what?" Mase laughed. "What was you thinking sweetheart? You looked deep in thought?" I shrugged and carried on walking towards Mase's car. "Nothing, just thinking about the talent show!" Mase Nodded. "Well i think you're going to be amazing! From the song i hear you will certainly make everyone cry!" I giggled. "You flatter me too much baby!" Mase smiled cockily.

"what i cant compliment my amazingly talented, beautiful, funny, self-less, very observing girlfriend?" I blushed very deeply. "Ok out of all of them things i agree that i am very observant!" Mase frowned a little why was he looking at me like that?!. "you dont think you're more than just observant? Sofia! I dont know how many times i could say just how amazing you are!" I smiled happily. "Sorry mase, i guess you could say i've been alone for so long that i'm not used to having people compliment me"

Mase pouted he looks so cute when he does that. "Well that certainly has to change you're my beautiful sofie bell and i love you!" I couldn't help but laugh 'Sofie Bell' that nickname certainly has to be between me and mase!. I raised my eyebrows at mase. "Sofie Bell?" Mase blushed. "Yes Sofie bell! It's you're nickname! That only I get to call you! 'Sofie' Yes! But Sofie Bell is you're special nickname that i can call you!" I smiled widely i actually like it, only cause it sounds beautiful when it comes out of his mouth so i wrapped my arms around him we were now by the car, i tiptoe so i am eye level with him and kiss his beautiful lips.

**Renesmee's POV****  
**I didn't know how long i've been crying, Jake was in my room comforting me, just as Seth was with Lizzie, i cant believe my brother and sister have actually gone! I know i should have stuck up for Sofia but i dont know something inside me thought to blame Sofia! I mean it was Annie's birthday i just thought she was jealous or something but that was ridiculous as Sofia isn't the type of person to get jealous!.

All she needed was her big sister's advice as i found out that her and Mase got a little carried away last night and she was a little panicky about it! So she turned to Annie and she was horrible. I felt so horrible with myself that i felt sick, I ran back into the bathroom for the 3rd time and behind me to help was Jake, he pulled my hair back while i spew out blood and my macaroni cheese! Eugh i cant even look, i brushed my teeth for the 3rd time and cried some more.!

I was too weak to even move and i was growing increasingly tired, Jake carried me back to my bed and called EJ in. I very weakly told Jake to not bother him as he was with Leah. But soon enough EJ and Leah were in my room. "Nessie! What's wrong?" I didn't say anything EJ was by my side so i just placed my palm on his cheek and showed him the events of earlier and he looked at me sadly.

"Oh Nessie! I'm sure Sofia forgives you! just give her time okay! Mase is our brother he'll forgive you but you just need to apologise! After all there not that angry at you! there more mad at Zack And Annie, if you just apologise they will forgive you!" I smiled weakly and nodded, i couldn't move as i was too tired so i spoke to EJ through the mind instead.

***Are you going to be okay Nessie?*-EJ**

***What do you mean? What's happened Nessie are you okay sis?*-Lizzie**

*Thanks EJ yeah i'm going to be fine i'm just really tired, don't worry lizzie chill i'm fine! Once i get some sleep i'll be better!*-Nessie

***Okay! Don't scare me like that again!*-Lizzie**

***So what do you think then Nessie, are you going to apologise?*-EJ**

***Apologise for what? Are you serious?! Sofia is in the wrong she punched her own sister on her birthday! I would never have dreamed of doing that to you Ness!*-Lizzie**

***Are you being serious right now?! Am i hearing correctly why are you blaming sofia for something she didn't do, yeah she punched her sister IN DEFENCE! Annie was the one that attacked her lizzie! God you are so stupid!*-EJ**

***Lizzie is not stupid EJ*-Annie**

***You have guts to even speak to me Annie! After everything, me and Mase risked our asses to save zack! And this is the thanks mase gets?, the thanks sofia gets?! You should be ashamed of yourself is that how you're going to be like with Aidan attack him when he's looking for advice from his BIG SISTER!*-EJ**

***EDWARD-JACOB! Shut the hell up! That is so out of line! Annie has done nothing wrong!*-Lizzie**

*ELIZABETH WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP! Its toke me a while to realise it, i finally understand what daddy is saying!, SOFIA hasn't done anything wrong, she is our sister and as usual i'm dumb enough to listen to you as you once again jump the gun! Sofia is supposed to be you're best friend and you weren't there for her! And EJ is right my father, uncles, grandpa and my brothers risked their lives to save zack anything could have happened they could have been killed and yet you act like that! until you both apologise i have nothing to say to you!*-Nessie

***FINALLY! I'm not going out my mind here!*-EJ**

***What the hell ness, you're supposed to be my sister!*-Annie**

*Sister of yours? No sister of mine attacks another sister for telling the truth of what they are, Sofia is right you were nothing but a spoilt, immature... BITCH!*-Nessie

***Nessie says a swear? AHAAHA!*-EJ  
**  
*Yeah dont get used to it i feel dirty for saying it, i dont know how Emmett and Mase live with themselves with their dirty potty mouth's!*-Nessie

***I agree!*-Annie**

***WHAT?*-EJ, Nessie & Lizzie**

***what you heard! I dont know why i reacted like that! i guess i was just ecstatic about it being my day and that things weren't concentrating on Sofia i guess i wanted to make the most of it, but i guess i toke it too far! I should have just dropped it and just be the big sister that my little sister needed, i guess her punching me was the limit for her! And... now that she's gone! It just makes me realise that this isn't me at all! I don't like this person. & now that i've driven them away i feel so awful as you correctly pointed out it's the same thing with Aidan and i would never do that, sofia is the only sister i have and if i loose her now it would destroy me!, i am a spoilt, immature bitch!*-Annie**

*Hey Annie! At least you realise what you've done, now you can take the most bravest step of all, be the Annie we love and know! Be there for your sister, apologise to her, she must be hurting bad because that's all she wanted.. was her big sister! I guess that for so long you've lived in a shadow i guess you took the opportunity but used it in the wrong way! Masen will forgive you! he's more mad at Zack than he's mad at you, if you apologise he'll forgive you! the talent show is tomorrow why dont you join! Mrs. Johnson has last minute slots she needs to fill, i'm sure she'll squeeze you in! If you do the talent show and apologise in front of everyone then that will defiantly prove you're sorry!*-Nessie  
**  
*That's a good idea ness, yeah.. i just hope she gives me the chance!, Zack is definitely going to apologise! He's already shouted at me! as you were all aware god, how could i have been so stupid!*-Annie  
**

*No point worrying about it now annie what's done is done you've just got to show how sorry you are to Sofia! I know she'll forgive you, she's your sister! I mean me and Liz say things we dont mean all the time as annoying she is i will always love her! I have only one sister by blood and i treasure it every day!*-Nessie

***yeah Annie, as bossy as my annoyingly stunning big sister is, i love her! Trust me Sofia will forgive you! once you apologise all you need to do is listen! And just be there for her!*-Lizzie**

***thanks you guys! I really appreciate it! As sucks as it is that i'm banned from seeing Zack for two weeks and i've had my phone taken off me and also grounded for a month i'm glad that i'll be able to hopefully sort things out with my sister*-Annie**

*Your welcome.. just dont let it happen again i miss my brother.. so much!*-Nessie

*** I miss you too!*-Mase**

***MASEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!*-Lizzie & Nessie**

***Hey sweet pea's miss me?*-Mase**

***Miss you? that's not even the word, i want my brother back! Even if you do annoy us! Please come home and annoy us!*-Lizzie**

***Hey bro!*-EJ**

***Hey EJ!, Nessie if that were possible then i would have turned the car around the second me and sofia drove off but it's just not even possible sofia is happy again, i dont want it to flame up into more arguments and put Sofia into a position where everyone is blaming her for something she hasn't done in the first place*-Mase**

*Mase! We know! We dont blame sofia! I know call us stupid... well excluding EJ out of it of course, i have been seriously torn myself up about this, i am emotionally drained, i have puked my guts up for the past hour because of how disgusted i am with myself that i could even place blame on my sister! That did nothing wrong! I love her mase! I really do, i am so sorry for my behaviour! i really want to prove it to sofia! I really do!*-Nessie

***Well Ness, i called Sofia not long ago after a little bit of convincing sofia is willing to give us a chance to make it up to her, she doesn't trust us a whole lot but she's willing to listen she's hurt! But that's understandable*-Lizzie**

***You've got a chance to put things right with Sofia! Dont ever hurt her like that again! Sofia is the love of my life! She's going to be my wife someday and the mother to my children SHIT! Erm!*-Mase**

***EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm going to be an aunt some day YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAAYYAYAY!*-Lizzie**

***HAHAHA way to go bro! I'm going to be a bad ass uncle!*-EJ**

*You did not just say that! woo! I'm going to be the best aunty ever! Aunty nessie! Hum! Has a ring to it! I like it!*-Nessie

***NO! I didn't mean to say that! erm! Crap!*-Mase**

***Bro chill! I've been thinking about having kids with Leah!*-EJ**

***you have?! Leah has as well! But she says that if she does want kids she'd have to retire which means she'd be human and then live a short life with you but then you'd end up dying... literally which mean the child would be orphan! Now i'm not being funny but i'm not going to see my brother die! LITERALLY!*-Lizzie**

*yeah the imprint is too strong of a bond! I dread to think if Jake had died!*-Nessie

***I didn't think about it like that but having a little girl with Leah's dark hair and my eyes is just too good to not be made in reality or a little boy with my mahogany brown straight hair with Leah's dark brown eyes!*-EJ**

***Oh so you've all thought about it huh?, has sofie said it to you? the only thing she said is that she would want me to be the father to her children!*-Mase**

*Wait... you telling me you haven't spoken to sofia about it? Yeah of course she has told us... she says she has a repeat of a dream, she dreams of you and her in momma and daddy's meadow she says the sun is shining and you're both glowing, staring lovingly at each other then she said she hears squeals of laughter a little boy with your same shade hair and has light brown eyes with flicker of purple goes through it and he's greeting you you're playing with him and there are two beautiful little girls with the same shade hair as sofia one has you're eyes and the other has sofia, then she says that the dream skips and she sees you and you're son sleeping while you're daughters are curled up beside sofia and you all end up falling asleep!*-Nessie

***Omg! T-that is beautiful! 3 children though!... like... like triplets?*-Mase**

***I dont know Mase you're going to need to talk to sofie about it! It's not bad though isn't it? I think it's really sweet!*-Lizzie**

I had to dive out of that conversation i noticed that Jake had still wrapped his strong warm arms around me, he was stroking my hair, i snuggled into him more, i love my Jake, he's my personal sun!, i heard him snicker which caused my head to shot to him EJ and Leah had disappeared out my room but i wasn't too concerned no doubt they went back to EJ's room.

"What's funny?" Jake smiled beautifully at me. "Oh you're back then!" I glared at him playfully. "Har, har!" I closed my eyes but was still talking to Jake. "So what did you're siblings say?" my lips twitched up into a smile. "um... nothing special, but i did have a brief chat with masen!" Jake gasped... err.. hello we can speak through the mind! "Really? Are they ok?" Since when does Jake gets concerned i couldn't help but giggle. "Since when do you get so concerned? Sofia is fine if mase is there! He's a big boy! But yeah according to Mase there happy, I apologised to Mase and he forgives me of course, Lizzie called Sofia and she says she forgives us but we have to make it up to her for her to trust us".

Jake frowned slightly, i wished i had daddy's power so i knew what he was thinking. "Wait a minute why can't she just forget about it?.. i mean it's not like you were the one that hurt her, all you did was side with someone you thought was right, that's not a crime!" I sighed at Jake. "Jake it's not that simple." Jake frowned even more i'm seriously not helping things! "How so?" "Well, if you've lived the life sofia has something so small can have a deep effect on her.. she's been so used to being on her own, she is not used to living with a large family.. that is so loving, caring, and when we do have arguments we quickly forget about it.

This is completely new and alien to sofia all she knew was pain, sadness, loneliness, fear and anger.. Yeah she's lived with a large coven but she said she was always on her own! You could say she was neglected so... to be instantly thrown into a family that is used to this sort of thing is going to be really confusing for her.. she may not show it nor admit it but i think she's still adjusting to it! In time she'll get over it! But i think i can say the same for Annie as well!" Jake's annoyed frown turned into guilt and sadness which only caused me to frown, i sat up and kissed Jake on his soft lips.

"You know! You can be a wise old nut, you remind me of Carlisle sometimes!" I smiled and raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you trying to say that I'm old? But to be honest i should take it as a compliment grandpa looks good for his age!" Jake laughed and shook his head then kissed me on top of my head i yawned so loud and my eyes were dropping.

"Get some sleep Ness, i'll be here when you wake up i love you, more than you know" I smiled as i drifted into a deep peaceful sleep, having my dream of my perfect family.

**Sofia's POV  
**Tonight has been perfect, though there were minor hiccups but aside from that it was perfect, me and mase have showered and finished off our homework, which only toke us 20 minutes as we knew everything any way so it was nothing, me and mase put finishing touches to our songs no singing just the melodies they were good, Sue and Charlie were standing in the doorway just dumbfounded they loved it and they complimented me saying i sound amazing of course me being me i blushed very deeply, Charlie bellowed a laugh and told me that i reminded him of Bella!.

I felt a little sad you can tell he misses her so much, which is understandable, i felt sad myself as i saw the father's love for his daughter i never had that!.

i shook my head pushing out my sad, depressing thoughts, i am not that person anymore, I came out my thoughts as i was engulfed into a tight hug me and mase were cuddling tightly in bed, with the covers thrown over us i know what you think but it's not that we sometimes did this.

Mase was smiling adoringly at me, Mase was in nothing but his black baggy sweats, i was in nothing special just some purple short shorts and a matching purple tank top. Me and mase were kissing until i heard my phone vibrate on the bed side table Mase whined like a baby and started to complain i laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Hello?"

**"Hello Sweetheart"  
**  
"Mum?.."

**"ha ha, what you don't recognise you're own mother?"  
**  
"hehe, i'm sorry mum, i was just surprised i've been meaning to call you, i'm so sorry i left without saying goodbye to you! i just had to go!"

**"Oh darling i understand, i am not mad at you at all, you did the right thing.. by the way the reason i called is because i have a special person who would really want to speak to you, i love you so much darling i will see you soon!"  
**  
"Okay mum.. i love you to!"

**"Sopieeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
**  
"Hey little man! Are you being good for mommy and daddy?"

**"Yes, mommy made me some waffles and ice-cweam after dinner it was yummy"  
**  
"Haha, that sure does sound yummy addy bear"

**"I miss you sopie, i spoke to masey eawiyr he says if i be good for mommy and daddy he says that you will take me to wa push beach! Can you come home? I miss you"  
**  
"Aww little man! If it was that simple i would be home now, i promise you that i will be coming to see you very soon, and really? Well that can be arranged, well you should be good for them any way!"

**"YAY! Oh sopie jazz is twying to teach me new words there to hard! But he says if i pwactice i will be a big boy and i'll be vewy cwever"**

"That's great Aidan you will certainly be a very clever boy when you are older."

**"Tank you sopie, sopie can i be vampire?"  
**  
I swear my heart was in my mouth i started to tremble did my baby brother seriously asked if he can be a vampire? I didn't know what to say so mase grabbed my phone to outskirt the question i heard mom and Chris panicking in the background!.

"Is this little addy bear i hear on the phone?"

**"Maseyyyy! Where sopie? did i make her cwy?"  
**  
"no of course not aidan sofia fell asleep she says she loves you"

**"Okay. I wuv her too! Masey! I have to go now, mommy says it bedtime! I wuv you!"  
**  
"Okay addy bear sweet dreams, i love you to!"

**"Bye bye!"  
**  
I was still in a little bit of shock, but i managed to calm down a little bit more, Mase sighed and put my phone on silent just before i received a text from a friend. "Sweetheart you've got a text message" I looked in curiosity at to who has text me.

**Hey Sofie,  
I haven't spoken to you in ages : ( how's it in Port Angeles? Have you met the cullens yet?, i'm sorry i've text you quite late but Tanya INSISTED we text you. :P**

**Hope to hear from you soon little Sofie.**  
**Kate xx**

I smiled happily that Kate has text me this has made me realise just how much i've missed them i mean if it wasn't for the Denali's i wouldn't have met any of the cullens! Mase asked curiously who text me i told him simply that it was Kate so he shrugged but his phone vibrated as well i was too fixed on texting Kate back.

OMG! Kate, hey!  
I know : (, i've missed you all so much, Port Angeles is... Different compared to Canada & Alaska ha ha : ), yes i sort of live with the cullens now, on the first day i started port angeles i met Lizzie, we became instant friends and before you know it, i've met all of the quadruplets and i'm dating masen :3. Aww how is everyone?, tell Carmen and Eleazar i miss their cooking… (no offence to Bella & Esme!) Haha :D

Sofia xxx

Mase leaned his head on my shoulder reading the text with me he snorted at Tanya's name but he seemed happy over all, he kissed my cheek when i told Kate that i was dating Masen. "You're very affectionate hehe" Mase loved it when i giggled, he just smiled widely his eyes were sparkling i loved it.

Mase then groaned when my phone buzzed again it caused me to laugh quite loud, i tried to keep it down for Sue and Charlie.

**Haha, See nothing like Alaska ay? ;), WHAT! You're dating Masen? :O Omg!  
Sofie i'm so happy for you... i'm not sure how Tanya is going to take it but  
besides that, i am so happy for you two! I hope it goes well for you. :D**

**Ha-ha! Are you sure Lizzie didn't make you be friends with her? I wouldn't put it past our dear little cousin: L,... don't tell Lizzie i said that please : | :D. HAHA! Aw I'm sure Carmen & Eleazar will be very pleased that you miss their cooking! Everybody is great thank you sofie, nothing has changed!.**

Kate xxx

I wanted to text Kate back.. but i was just too tired to text back so instead i stretched across Mase and put my phone next to his, i heard him gasp and his heart was going crazy, i giggled and moved off him, i then decided to tease him a little bit so i stretched again and i straddled his lap and smiled seductively i started blowing on his jaw line, mase was smiling evilly at me, my hands were tangled in his very untamed hair and i grabbed a fist full of hair and i started to lightly tug on it so i didn't hurt him and he gasped looking at me very seductively and started to growl, he then went to kiss me but I flew off him and giggled.

i lay next to him. "Good night baby love you!" I gathered that Mase was just shocked he then chuckled quietly and then said "tease" thinking i didn't hear, he then kissed my cheek and then he settled down in bed next to me he wrapped his arms protectively around me and we soon settled into a deep sleep until the dreams started.. the ones i thought i got rid of for good.


	24. All Is Forgiven?

Mase's POV  
Weeks have past and it's been eventful. The family have been very torn, anna-maria has made no effort to reconcile and my sisters have said that they have wanted to apologise but haven't made any real moves to apologise they have said that they are giving sofia space to calm down which is understandable. Momma, Dad, Lilly and Chris have been visiting me and Sofie dropping off clean clothes and such in Forks trying to see us as much as they can and also spend some time with Charlie. But as any other day it was time to get up for school but I really didn't want too.

I suddenly awoke as somebody pulled open the curtains i whined loudly and pulled the covers over me i realised it wasn't sofia as she too was complaining i heard a chuckle and it was none other than grandma sue. "Grandma please... shut the curtains!" Sue then laughed louder. "Mase! As much as i love you but that can't be done, get up you've got to get ready for school.. i expect you showered and dressed by the time i finish with breakfast!" Sofie giggled and got up.

"Come on lazy boyfriend of mine lets get this show on the road!" I whined but eventually i got up there were now 3 bathrooms one in momma's old room the main one next door and one in grandma and grandpa's room! Sofie decided to use the shower next door. i looked at the time and it was 6.30 we had half an hour to get showered dressed, eaten breakfast and then leave for school.

but with my speed we'd get to school at least in 15 minutes so i was in no rush, i was immediately in the bathroom and my shower was running, i got out my body wash and shampoo i never have a brush what's the point my hair would one way or another start getting messy, it's a lost cause!.

I brushed my teeth first then chucked all my dirty clothes in a pile and left them on the floor, i stepped into the shower and quickly washed myself until i was squeaky clean, i found a towel that was... quite small but still could cover up my bits and pieces. I grabbed another towel and dried my hair off with it until my hair was completely dry I brushed my teeth then I opened my suitcase and grabbed the clothes i was looking for, i had my dark ted baker jeans, my navy blue all-stars high top converse trainers, i put on my plain white v neck top and found my favourite Hollister hoody i couldn't be bothered to dress up it is raining hard and well i dont like to dress up all the time, when i was done getting ready i was greeted by my angel who looked breathtakingly beautiful.

She too was wearing Hollister jeans that fitted her curvy yet petite frame making her bum look amazing, she had a white and navy blue stripped top, with a navy blue woolly cardigan with a crystal flower broach on the cardigan, matched with navy blue ballerina flats, her thick jet black hair was straight and cascaded all the way down her back the ends of her hair were slightly curled and touched the top of her bum she didn't wear any makeup aside from mascara but in my opinion she didn't need it, but i got to say with makeup she looked beautiful i noticed that Sofie was wearing a small necklace that had a heart with a small sapphire stone in the middle of the heart and she wore pure sapphire stoned earrings they looked like they shone.

I think i was frozen in place for ages i couldn't stop staring at her beautiful yet unusual purple-blue eyes that you could just drown in they twinkled like rare stars and they were full of love, she started to notice and she was doing the same, she toke in what i was wearing and her eyes trailed up to my face taking in all my features then all too soon a blush crept up on her cheeks and she smiled her beautiful smile, i had to touch my angel, inhale her intoxicatingly beautiful smell, so that was exactly what i did i was on the other side of the room and buried my face deep in her thick hair, i think sofia was doing it too and all to soon my grandma interrupted the moment, the room was silent, but nothing needed to be said, well until sofia giggled and spoke first. "Well, i dont know about you but i could get used to you greeting me like that every day" I chuckled and kissed her lips which she put more force into but i pulled away purposely which caused her to pout her full, beautiful, plump OKAY MASE BEHAVE! But i kissed her pout playfully. "Yeah i can say the same and come on sweetheart, granny is going to be annoyed if we make her wait even more!".

Sofie smiled and nodded, our school bags were packed and ready to go, me and Sofie made sure we had our guitars in their case and we brought everything downstairs i set all the school stuff in the hallway, sofie waited and we both hand in hand walked into the kitchen grandpa wasn't there as he left work already, so it was just sue.

Sue noticed that we were here so me and sofie sat down and she walked to the table with a warm smile and put in front of us chocolate chip pancakes i stared at my pancakes hungrily, sue made at least 5 for me and 3 for sofie! Sue knows just how much i love my pancakes.

"Morning darlings did you two sleep well?" i was to busy stuffing my face to answer so Sofie answered for me. "Morning Sue, yeah we slept good thank you and thanks for making us breakfast the pancakes are delicious! Esme has competition" Sue laughed heartedly i just paused, no offence to sue but grandma Esme's pancakes does NOT touch anybody's.

And i think sue knows that but she wasn't offended. "oh you flatter me darling! But i'm glad you like them! I cant say the same for this one though" Sofie giggled at Sue's statement sue nodded her head my way i looked confused. "What do you mean?" this only caused the girls to laugh even more, i hate not being included in conversations. "Am i missing something here?" Sofie tried to gain her composure. "Nothing baby, you carry on with your pancakes" I playfully glared at both of them and attacked my 2 remaining pancakes. YUM! I realised the mild burn in the back of my throat and with Sue being here it wasn't helping things... guess i'm going to need to hunt, i looked at Sofie and she was wincing.

I looked at the time and it was now 7.00 we wasn't rushing because with my maniac tic speed we'd be at school in no time, so i thought it would be a good time to go for a quick hunt!. Sofie was finished with her breakfast ages ago, i was now done, sue was drinking some yucky brown stuff.. What is it coffee? I think? Eugh how in the world do they drink that stuff it stinks, and she was also reading the newspaper so she didn't notice we were finished so i toke sofie and my plate to the sink and washed them sue was telling me off for doing it, but i shrugged.

"Sweetheart are you ready to go?" Sofie nodded and jumped out of her seat. "Thanks again sue, we'll see you after school" Sue smiled and gave her a quick hug and told her to have fun, sue turned to me and said the same just before me and sofie walked out the door, the front door burst open and from nowhere Leah and Seth was here of course to see sue as they were her children they smiled warmly at us and said they will see us later... odd?.

"Mommy" Seth can be such a baby at times. It was as if Leah read my mind she rolled her eyes and smiled. "God seth you're such a momma's boy" While sue and seth were happily hugging which was funny because Sue compared to Seth was tiny he's at least 6 ft 8 and Sue's got to be 5 ft 6.

Before i could hear any more of the about to be argument me and Sofie slipped out with our school bags and guitars we said goodbye and soon enough our bags were in the back seat. Me and sofie laughed at what just happened and then a peaceful silence was in the car the only sound was coming from the stereo and all you could hear was Yiruma- Kiss The Rain play softly, i was lost in the music then the pain in my throat intensified i winced a little.

"Sofie, do you want to go for a hunt? My throat is killing me" Sofie winced a little and nodded. "Yeah mase, mine too, i forgot i haven't hunted in a good while" i was surrounded by forest so i turned into a dirt track that you wouldn't notice unless you saw it close by and parked my car, i checked my watch and it said 7.15 which was enough time for us to hunt, we immediately got out the car and started to sniff the air, i closed my eyes and listened to the surrounding forest it takes a little more concentration as our hearing is a little weaker not by a major difference. But eventually i heard a pack of elk grazing, i don't really like elk that much but i didn't have time to be picky, me and sofie toke off into the direction and eventually i sank my teeth and sucked dry at least 3 males and 4 females i now felt full and i got to say Sofie looks hot when she hunts.

For once i didn't get a drop of blood on me, my clothes were a little messy but aside that it was fine i dusted myself off and i looked normal, i noticed sofie had a little blood oozing from the side of her mouth i growled lustfully and started to kiss sofie, sofie giggled but kissed me with more force back i then licked the blood from the side of her mouth and kissed her jaw line and kissed the side of her neck then i kissed a spot just a few inches away from her ear and she growled well more like purred AH! I found her weak spot!.

I laughed sensually and licked it and all sorts of sounds escaped her mouth, she jumped on me and wrapped her legs around my waist which caused me to fall backwards we both laughed but wasn't bothered we carried on kissing fighting for dominance i flipped her over which was now me on top of her i was balancing on my elbows and had one arm that was by the side of her face and the other stroking her cheek.

"So beautiful" Sofie smiled full of love and want, she reached up and kissed me more, our tongues fighting more, i could taste her on my tongue there was a shot of warmth cascading up my body i think it's cause me and sofie are close it didn't hurt it felt good! Sofie was kissing with more passion but then the annoying thing was my phone buzzed, i growled in defeat and looked at my angel apologetically stood up and answered my phone but i did not expect a crazy pixie to yell at me and deafen me.

**"MASEN JEMMETT CULLEN! WHY AM I SEEING A VISION OF YOU AND SOFIA IN THE FOREST?!... I DO NOT EVEN WANT TO SAY THE REST! WHY ARE YOU NOT COMING TO SCHOOL YOU BETTER GET YOU'RE BUTT HERE MISTER OR ELSE!" **

"Ow! Aunty Alice chill! ... Yeah it's better if you don't say anything else i have a fair idea of what you're saying and i wasn't going to...! Anyway calm down! Were on our way!"

**"MY BUTT CHEEKS! But okay! Sorry for shouting at you Masey! Now less talking more getting your butt here!"  
**  
I was blushing slightly i forgot all about Alice oh god!, please don't tell me she told everyone! Well we can only pray to god!. I noticed Sofie's face was practically a tomato she looked so embarrassed and looked away from me, i laughed a little and pulled her up the cupped her face so she had to look at me she did and was still embarrassed.

"Hey you!" Sofie giggled, i love it when she giggles she sounds like a happy 3 year old kid playing. "Hey! Mase I'm sorry.. i don't know what came over me, i forgot all about Alice" I laughed lightly then kissed her lips. "No sofie don't apologise, i was the one that started it! I couldn't control myself.. You're just too beautiful! Ha-ha" I blushed a little, and then sofie kissed my cheek. "so are you! come on lets go before Alice actually runs all the way down to Forks and kicks our ass" I laughed hard at that because i know that's something Alice would do... well i wouldn't put it past her anyway.

With our little heated make out session over me and Sofie were now in my car and had arrived 20 minutes later, most people were there and had stopped what they were doing to look at me and sofie i noticed that there were a lot of twigs in Sofie's hair oh god, so i found a spot that was between Alice's Porsche and dad's Volvo, EJ was on the other side of dad's and Nessie and lizzie's cars were there and a car i haven't seen before it was a dark grey Mercedes SLK Series 300 hardtop convertible it was awesome and quite rare, it had black leather seats, it was only a two seated car but it was gorgeous, i have never seen this car before!.

there were a lot of people surrounding it, but it looked too good to touch, i parked my car and before i got out i told sofie about the twigs in her hair she quickly shook them out and she told me i had some too and they were soon gone and just before Sofie got out the door flung open and soon sofie was groped into the arms of the big teddy bear.

"SOFIE MY LITTLE SOFIE! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH" Sofie was giggling as she was being swung round in a circle. "Emmy bear! I missed you too! I don't want you to put me down!" Emmy laughed happily. "I wasn't planning too!" he then slung sofie over her shoulder where Jasper and Rose were, i had momma, Alice and dad greet me momma looked angry but relieved.

"Mase, i'm so glad you're here" I laughed happily it was nice being back in my momma's loving and comforting arms, i missed her smell of strawberries and freesia, i hugged my momma's tiny frame and kissed the top of her head momma whispered low . "My little boy" I smiled hugged tightly. Alice cleared her throat. "Come on Bella i want to hug my nephew" Alice didn't shout it thank god momma looked a little annoyed, Alice gasped and came back. "You run away with him Bella i swear to god i will make you come to school in a cocktail dress and stiletto's" Momma's eyes widened in horror and let me go, i was surprised by how normal everyone was they acted like nothing happened it was going to hurt to say goodbye after school.

Alice then swamped me with her even tinier frame and hugged me she wrapped an arm around my stomach yes she's that tiny. "I missed you pixie" Alice smiled widely, there are these rare times when aunt alice would just smile and not say a word, and this was one of those times, until she squealed.. yep moment over. She then rushed off in human pace to uncle Jazz who happened to have been carrying Sofia i noticed that she looked annoyed and it made me laugh so much, i felt a tap on my shoulder i turned round and it was all my friends and my two sisters and.. Annie? They looked nervous.

I didn't concentrate on annie then only my sisters and brother who i had missed so much. "Well aren't you going to hug you're annoying brother?" Lizzie and Nessie smiled widely and they both jumped into my arms thanking god i didn't fall backwards they were whimpering trying not cry, Nessie struggled to get her words out but i knew what she was saying. "I miss you too Nessie bear!" I kissed both my sisters on top of their heads and a single tear rushed down their cheeks i wiped them away and saw my brother stood behind we both smiled at each other and we both embraced each other in a hug, it felt good to see my big brother again. "Hey big brother! I missed you" EJ laughed and nodded. "I missed having my little brother around too!" We hugged each other for another 5 minutes and what surprised me was that somehow Sofie had managed to escape Jazz's embrace and was now next to me but then out of nowhere i was picked up by my uncle Emmett.

**Lizzie's POV  
**I laughed nervously as i watched my uncles whisk mase away from us, nessie was just as nervous as i was it's been a couple of weeks and we are finally plucking up the courage to apologise.. , Sofie looked a little awkward, and was going to say something until i heard EJ say.

***Make the first move liz*-EJ  
**  
*OK! I was going to anyway EJ*-Lizzie

I shook my head and i just thought to just jump in her arms and hug her tightly, it was a huge risk because she could either laugh at me and say i was forgiven OR she could throw me out her arms and tell me to never do it again our friends were now talking with Mase and the rest of my family so it was me, Nessie and Annie.

Ok lizz you can do this, this is now or never! So i looked at my beautiful best friend again in the eyes she stared back at me trying to find any emotion in them she looked hurt but i smiled and then she smiled... i was forgiven YAY! I got my best friend back! So i ran and jumped in my best friend's arms Sofie laughed and then wrapped me securely in her arms.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot Sofia! Do you forgive a foolish little girl like me?" Sofie then giggled. "Elizabeth Rosealice Swan of course i forgive you! You're my best friend and my sister! But your sense of judgement is terrible" I smiled happily then i got out of Sofie's arms and did my happy dance a lot of people had been watching us, but at this point i really didn't care i was just so happy i had my sister and best friend back and she forgiven me this time i am going to listen and not pull stunts like i have!.

Nessie was still nervous she stood in front of Sofie, i immediately stopped and watched what was going to happen, and Nessie looked really nervous but ashamed. "Sofia! I know... i didn't say anything... but... i am so sorry! I don't know what happened, but i've been so disgusted with myself... will you forgive me?" Sofie looked a little unsure but when she understood that Nessie was telling the truth she smiled happily and opened her arms and giggled.

Nessie ran to her and they both hugged tight. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen! How can i not? You're my sister! You didn't need to explain yourself" Nessie smiled happily a tear broke out and sofie wiped it away. I turned to Annie who looked so nervous. "What if she doesn't listen Lizzie, i'm so scared!" I sighed.

"Be confident Annie! Just remember what me and Nessie said okay?" Annie nodded. As Nessie and Sofie were finished giggling everything went quiet the lot was still quiet but it seemed that more quieter like time stood still Nessie and me walked back to where EJ and my friends were Mase was by Sofie's side, Annie looked terrified. I was going to support Annie but Alice grabbed my hand and shook my head, Rose wrapped an arm around me and whispered. "They need to sort this out themselves" I nodded and leaned my head on Rose's shoulder.

Alyssa and Brody came up to me and were confused, all of our friends knew what happened apart from then Sam told them are she... expressed how she felt i understood her reaction completely speaking of which i turned round and i saw her with Theo hand in hand and she smiled at me and nodded. I was forgiven again; Anna and Duane were talking to Brandon and Logan about some TV show i don't know.

I turned my attention back to Annie, Mase and Sofie, it surprised me i saw Sofie and Annie crying in each other's arms i was worried and rushed over to Mase in stupid human pace. They didn't notice i was there.

"Mase are they ok?" Mase smiled and nodded. "Yeah they've needed this! Well Sofie more than Annie" I sighed in relief. Thank god!. "Thank god this is all over now! When do you think you could move back down?" Mase realised that and looked guilty. "I don't know… I think me and sofie has overstayed our welcome any way I think we need to give Charlie and Sue their space now.. Alice has already said she's going to collect mine and Sofia's stuff after school so yeah." I nodded understandably. But thank god they are moving back.

Annie and Sofie stood up and wrapped an arm around each other and were smiling and crying happy tears. "You two made up?" Sofie was beaming along with Annie and they both nodded, i think nearly everyone in the family cheered while everybody just stared at us i think nobody moved for at least 10 minutes and just before the bell rang i heard a girl scream in anger, everybody turned in the direction of the scream and surprisingly it was Alyssa shouting at Brody. Mase and EJ were holding her back she looked like she was going to kick Brody's ass. Oh god what now.


	25. Once A Player Always A Player

**Mase's POV****  
**I was so relieved my angel has made up with Annie! Now everything is back to normal, i walked away from them ages ago i was now talking to Logan, EJ, Brandon, Anna, Duane, Sam and Matt. They were saying how happy Sofie looked now and then something sparked my interest when Matt said something about Brody to Duane.

"Matt, what did you say about Brody?" Matt looked a little surprised and wasn't sure whether to tell us but Logan was getting a little concerned. "Come on Mattie spit it out what about Brody?" Matt sighed in defeat. Anna and Sam were also getting concerned and comforted him. "Come on Matt tell us... is it bad or good?" Matt took a deep breath then looked at all of our faces. "Okay... but you have got to promise me you don't tell Alyssa because it will not only be Brody getting into shit. I will too!" I was getting very worried now.

"Matt i can't promise you that, if there's something going on with Brody Aly deserves to know i'm not going to lie to her!" everyone agreed but either way Matt was going to tell i think it will be less harsh if he does the right thing. "Okay! You're right... well... on Saturday Brody text me asking me if i was busy i replied to him and said no, he then asked me if i wanted to go to a mall in Seattle, i wasn't sure why he wanted to go to Seattle when there's one in Port Angeles, that's what i told him and he said it was because... He was meeting some people. I asked him if Aly knew and he said no! And that she had gone to her aunt and uncle's wedding!. I had nothing to do so i said yes, he picked me up and we were in Seattle he looked happier than usual and i was growing more and more suspicious his phone was ringing every 5 minutes and he kept receiving text messages.

When we actually got to the Mall in the food court.. There were two girls that approached us.. it way Molly and.. Francesca The ones that go to this school! So he was basically meeting up them, and tried to set me up with Francesca! I was pissed. I dragged him away a sec and told him that he is dating Aly and he was like she isn't going to know and he told me to keep my mouth shut! I didn't want to be around them my dad works in Seattle as an accountant so i told them i was going to see my dad and he has fun he didn't acknowledge me at all and just nodded. I didn't see them after that!"

i think everyone's mouths jaw dropped on the floor! WHAT THE FUCK! Brody met up with out of all people MOLLY! Alyssa's ''friend'' WHAT THE HELL! My blood was boiling before i could say anything Logan got angry. "What the fuck!, i knew Brody wouldn't change his ways, he just cant help himself! He just cant stick to one girl! Alyssa needs to know about this we cant lie to her, thanks for telling us this Matt dont worry if Brody threatens you we've got Duane here!" we all nodded and soon Emmett joined. "Hey i want a little piece of the action! Aly is a nice girl! She doesn't deserve to settle for a player" I nodded. "Once a player always a player!" Anna agreed with me and in no time Alyssa skipped happily to us she looked so happy and it hurt me to wipe it off her face.

"Hey guys what's up? Who died?" Alyssa was laughing at our faces but then her face grew worried when she knew something serious was wrong Sofie fidgeted and Anna and Sam were looking at her sympathetically. "Guys.. What's going on?" everybody looked at me.. WHAT! I have to be the one to tell her! Man! Sometimes i wish i wasn't so strong why I couldn't be shy like Lizzie sometimes. Okay suck it up masen!.

I turned to Matt and he nodded at me. "Okay Aly were not going to lie to you!, Matt told us just that... on Saturday i believe that you were at your aunt and uncles wedding right?" Aly looked really confused as to where i was going with this but nodded. "Yes? Why?" I sighed. "Well... because Brody text Matt if he was busy that day you were at the wedding, he asked Matt if he wanted to go to the mall in Seattle reluctantly Matt said yes... and well to cut a long story short the reason why he went all that way was because he went to meet, Molly and Francesca! Matt doesn't know if anything happened as he left Brody with them... he couldn't do it! Matt tried to make him see sense he said that he was dating you but Brody said that you wouldn't find out unless Matt told i'm sorry Aly but i dont think Brody is going to change his ways!"

Alyssa looked shocked i was waiting for her to cry but i was wrong, at that moment Anna and Sam had ran over to Aly and hugged her but what ruined it was Brody strolled over and said hello to all of us and went to give Alyssa a kiss but she moved away Brody was confused. "Baby what's wrong?" Alyssa's face was pure rage. This is not good!.

"Don't you 'baby' me! What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Brody looked at us confused but our faces were full of disgust and anger. "Babe, i dont get it, what the hell are you on about?" out of nowhere Alyssa socks Brody right in the face i heard a crack as well i think Aly broke his cheekbone. "dont fucking talk to me like nothing happened out of all people to go and meet you go and fucking meet Francesca and Molly! Tell me the truth Brody did you fuck any of them?. Actually screw this i dont want to know.

I want NOTHING to do with you, understand? Dont you ever go anywhere near me! You're nothing but a player! I thought you were going to change you're ways but all you did was throw it back in my face! Well guess what Brody! YOU ARE NOTHING! GIRLS WILL WANT TO FUCK YOU THEN MOVE ON! NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS!" Me and EJ had a tight firm of Aly i didn't want her to get into more trouble i heard a lot of gasps and whispers Brody was on the floor watching in horror.

Aly sighed. "Mase, EJ you can let me go now! I've let it all out, come on guys lets go! He's not worth any of your time!" Then Alyssa stopped then turned around shouted to the top of her lungs. "Girls of Port Angeles high DO NOT DATE THIS BOY Brody Stevenson all he will do is tell you things you want to hear use you then move on! He's a player! If you want to just fuck him go right ahead, me and Brody are no longer together so sluts go nuts!" me and EJ hugged Alyssa and let her go inside the school with the girls.

Us guys meaning me, EJ, Emmett, Jazz, dad, Duane, Matt, Logan, Brandon and Theo. We all glared at Brody he was struggling to get up for some reason so i rolled my eyes and pulled him off the ground he has now got a bruise developed on his cheek, he also looks distraught, before i assume the worse i want to get brody's side of the story before i pummel him to death!.

"Brody, explain what the hell is going on! NOW before i pummel you!" Brody's eyes widened in fear and nodded. "M-mase i know what i said that i'll never hurt Alyssa but... i cant.. i cant keep my promise, because i know one way or another i'll end up hurting her.. i'm sorry i cant keep my promise! Do what you want with me... i deserve it" I snorted and looked away in disgust. "See that's the difference between you and me Brody, i wouldn't give you what you want! I'm not going to hit you! but you 've proved to me that you're nothing but a player and a disgrace it's guys like you that give us guys a bad name".

With that said i walked away along with everyone behind me, then just like that the bell rang, sofie was waiting for me at the entrance the girls gave us all a hug and i walked Sofie like the gentleman i am to her class with Lizzie in toe. Everybody had been staring at us but i didn't care was on my right and i had a shoulder round her, they got to their class on time. "I'll see you at lunch sweetheart" Sofie smiled and nodded she then tiptoed and kissed me, i hugged my sister and kissed the top of her head i then whispered. 'keep an eye on her' in lizzie's ear and she smiled and nodded.

I then realised i've got 3 minutes to get to my class before the teacher arrives so at dumb human pace i ran to my class. 


	26. The Talent Show

**Authors Note:  
~I do not own the songs that have been written in this chapter. Thank you very much for the views 927 wow. I still would appreciate reviews no matter how negative or positive I still appreciate it :)~  
****  
Sofia's POV**  
Most of my morning classes were annoying me especially my government class, all everybody was talking about was Alyssa & Brody's breakup and how Masen made a statement but the pathetic humans stirred it into something that's totally ridiculous some stupid idiot said that Brody got jumped by masen and Alyssa and they beat the crap out of him, another rumour was floating round that Brody was talking to some girls and that Alyssa caught him and went into a massive rage and set Masen on him! Where the hell do these people think of these things? it's ridiculous.

and it doesn't help things when you've got pathetic people like Molly and her fake brigade talking about Masen when i'm there, EJ, Jazz and Emmett had to try and distract me because i was so close to jumping out my chair and attacking the girl! Grr! I cannot wait until i graduate seriously!. The boys looked sympathetically at me EJ gave me a hug. "Just ignore them sofie, there just trying to get a rise out of you, don't sink to their level" I smiled happily at EJ and i felt a lot calmer but that was about to change when molly caught me hugging EJ. "Ooh Sofia you moving onto Masen's brother? Ooh! You're worse than Brody!"

i growled quite loud and gave the darkest, menacing look i could muster at Molly she looked at me with pure fear in her eyes everybody seemed afraid then the whole atmosphere changed the teacher cleared his throat and tried to carry on with the lesson but i could tell he was somewhat afraid as well. Emmett found it amusing. "Wait to go Sofie did you see her face?" I felt calmer thanks to jazz! I smiled appreciatively at Jazz and EJ looked a little worried.

"Sofie, i know its frustrating but be careful, you nearly revealed us!" I felt ashamed that i nearly gave away the secret to some human! AH!, i knew high school was going to be a little challenging but not to this extent, eugh if mase was here he would have comforted me, god i wish he was in my classes! It would be a whole lot better, when Molly knew i wasn't going to give her the time and day, Emmett thought it would be funny to tease me.

"So Sofie, how did you're little rump in the forest go?" Jazz and EJ were trying hard not to laugh, i blushed a deep crimson on my cheeks and glared at Emmett but was just smiling mischievously. "Me and Masen are not like you and Rosalie thank you very much! We only... made out thank you!" Emmett and EJ clutched their ears. "Ahh! Too much info! My ears burn!" Emmett said it a little too loud an the teacher heard. "MR. CULLEN! will you please pay attention!" Emmett smiled and nodded.

"Sorry sir!" i giggled furiously and the teacher glared at me. "Miss. Williams what is it you find funny? Jheeze what is wrong with you kids today!" I paused with horror and blushed furiously, the other kids in the class were giggling at us for being in trouble but i couldn't help it, i tried to stop giggling but Emmett kept pulling funny faces. "Sorry... sir" the teacher raised an eyebrow at me and mumbled. 'kids these days' and carried on with the lesson.

It wasn't until nearly the end of the lesson the teacher asked for our assignments thank god i had it with me and we all handed it in and the bell rang for break, i was met with my sisters Annie, Nessie & Lizzie, and Anna & Sam! We were all meeting up with Aly. I felt so sorry for Aly you could tell she was really torn up about it and Brody the idiot that he is threw it all away, they were such a good couple. But it doesn't matter Aly is a beautiful girl anybody will be lucky to have her.

Speaking of Aly we saw her walking to us her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was out of her ponytail and cascading down she was lucky that she wasn't wearing any makeup she tried her best to smile. "Hey guys" Aly sniffed and us girls could tell she was going to break at any moment she was trying to hide her feelings i stepped forward and opened my arms out to her tears escaped and she ran into my arms my friends and sisters all surrounded me and hugged her she was crying into my top but i didn't care i was stroking her hair and comforting her Nessie was stroking the back of her hair.

"Why did he do it, sofie! What did i do wrong?" us girls winced, passer-by's looked at Aly with sympathy. "Aly you did nothing wrong! Brody is a player and always will be! you are a smart, beautiful, funny, strong woman! You dont need somebody who is going to treat you like you're second best you deserve somebody that's going to treat you like a princess and give you all the love you want! I promise! You dont need Brody!" Aly sniffed and whimpered she lifted her head from my shoulder and looked around us we were all smiling at her.

"You really think so?" Anna nodded. "Of course Aly what guy wouldn't? Look at you you're beautiful!" Aly hugged everyone and wiped away the tears and smiled a genuine smile she had her head held high and she seemed relieved. "Thank you so much guys! Yeah i dont need brody! Maybe not today maybe not tomorrow but someday i will meet my prince charming! One way or another" she sounded so confident when she said it then we were all happy for her and just in time the guys came over and Duane ran into Alyssa's arms and gave her a hug! Brandon looked at her.. for ages actually hum!.

Mase was behind with EJ and Matt & Theo, they were talking about cars, i rolled my eyes and i ran into mase's arms i caught him by surprise and he laughed. "Well hello beautiful!" I giggled and kissed him, i then got up from him and pulled him off the floor, EJ, Theo and Matt were laughing. "Man! Mase what's your secret to get hot girls to jump at you like that!" I glared at Matt and rolled my eyes. Mase smiled cockily. "Well Mattie boy it's simple you just got to have the moves!" I gasped and slapped mase's arm. "oh yeah and what moves are these ay?" I raised my eyebrows at Mase and he just gasped Theo slipped away while EJ and Matt wanted to see what Mase's answer was going to be. "er... um...".

I could tell Mase was trying to think of an answer but he was completely stuck so he just tried to skip the subject. "So are you guys ready for the talent show?" I pouted defeat ably but there was no surprise that everyone was excited today! Me and Mase have been practicing and i just hope i dont get booed or something.

Duane and Emmett were high fiving though Duane hurt his hand a little. "Hell yeah! This talent show is going to be SWEET!" I laughed At Duane's enthusiasm, the talent show is going to be in a few minutes actually i gasped and realised. "Ness, Liz, Mase, EJ we've got to get ready for the talent show!" Realisation crossed our faces and we said our goodbyes and made our way to the music room where last minute rehearsals were going to take place, there were a lot of people in there and .. MOLLY and her fake brigade were here what the hell! Since when did they join! Oh great!.

Mrs. Johnson was rushing around and panicking. "Everybody! The talent show starts in 15 minutes, so if you want to rehearse now is the time to do it!" i heard all the students making their way to the lecture theatre Nessie and EJ found the piano they will be playing and decided to practice, Lizzie was with me she got out her electric violin and stood by one of the band stands and started to play, i think everybody was actually listening as conversations was dying down i saw the emotion on Lizzie's face when she was playing it was Palladio it was one of the most complicated pieces to play but she managed to pull it off this was just her piece the back in track will make more of a dramatic effect i was the proud glint in Nessie, EJ and Mase for their little sister especially Masen he looked like he was going to cry with pride, i kissed his cheek and he smiled down to me and kissed my temple.

Lizzie had finished and everyone in the room roared with cheers and claps Mase ran to Lizzie and picked up her tiny frame compared to Mase she was laughing, hugging mase. I didn't know she could play the electric violin but then again if she play the normal one then its possible that she can play it. Mrs. Johnson was smiling and clapping. "Bravo! Excellente! Elizabeth! Nobody has been able to perfect the Palladio! Bravo!" Lizzie blushed at the teacher and nodded.

"thank you Mrs. Johnson!" Me and mase smiled and we got out our guitars out me and mase found a spot and sat in the corner mase was tuning his guitar while i was going through my music book where all my songs are, i thought i would play my song i wrote about that couple, so my fingers strummed away playing the melody, everybody went quiet as they never heard this song before.

_Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

One step closer

_[Chorus:]__  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

_[Chorus:]__  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

_[Chorus:]__  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Heart beats fast colours and promises...  
One step closer...  
  
When i finished the note i was overcome with emotions everybody cheered and clapped, Mase's heart fluttered. "Sweetheart that was amazing!" I blushed at Mase's comment. "Thank you baby! I'm glad you like it" Mase smiled his side smile and i was dazed i tried to break the eye contact but it was too strong until Nessie and Lizzie made me jump and had engulfed me into a hug, everyone complimented me saying it was amazing and asked if i wrote it i only just smiled and nodded. 15 minutes had passed me and everyone that was joining in the talent show were back stage Mase and myself were growing nervous i heard a tsk! And turned round there behind us was Alice and Rose they were smiling proudly.

"Guys what you doing back here you're going to get caught" Rose giggled and Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh so what i only want to wish my brothers and sisters good luck!" I laughed at the pixie's devilish smile and hugged us all, they actually did get caught by two teachers who happen to be male but didn't tell them off when they saw rose wink at them they became flustered and went red in the face me, Mase, Liz and EJ were laughing for ages, i peeked behind the curtain and i could see all the student bodies, all of the students, teachers, vice principals and the principal there sitting down patiently, suddenly the lights dimmed and everybody roared into cheers, one girl passed out as she was so nervous.

Mrs. Johnson had walked out on stage we were all but waiting who had to be called out first. "Hello everyone, i want to start off this talent show with a few fundamental rules. There will be no booing the students i think that they are very brave to stand in front of you people and perform for you today, there will be no throwing anything at the students you will clap and show you're support. That is all.. Now the first student that is going to perform first is a dance group that named themselves... um... Bootilicious?" Everybody roared with laughter i could hear Emmett in the crowd oh god!.

I looked around at whom that ridiculous band name and out came molly and the fake brigade they barged past us and stepped out on stage what they were wearing was just ridiculous they were wearing practically leotards and heels! Minus the tutu and tights. They had a trough full of makeup and their hair.. lets not go there i was even sure i heard Alice shriek in disgust which set me off laughing, Mase tried to keep his composure but we all watched the girls get into their positions and the music started to play, it was Britney spears- Gimmie more! Oh my god! I watched as they made a complete fool of themselves they were trying to act sexy and shake their hips and whip their hair but... they couldn't dance in their heels so they were all over the place they had chairs and well.. they just looked like they were humping the chair, i couldn't take it any longer along with me and everyone else in the audience and backstage were just laughing and the teachers looked disgusted especially Mrs. Johnson so they had to cut it short... "Okay.. that's quite enough give it up for... Bootilicious" only a few people clapped and they all walked off like they rocked it.

Oh dear!. They walked past us cockily and nudged my shoulder it would have hurt.. if i felt it but it backfired on molly because she hurt herself. I rolled my eyes and Mrs. Johnson looked a little mortified. "Okay... that was... interesting... next to perform is Alyssa brown!" I gasped WHAT Alyssa? I turned round to where Alyssa was she got EJ and they both walked out on stage, the crowd cheered as they saw both Alyssa and EJ she grabbed the microphone off Mrs. Johnson i searched for Brody in the crowd he was sat right at the front looking ashamed.

"Hello Everyone, now this song means much to me, i hope you like it" She said that while she looked at Brody Anna, Sam shouted "GO ALY!" and the crowd roared again she laughed then turned to EJ and he nodded then played the melody, Alyssa kept her focus on Brody who didn't break away from her gaze.. i got a feeling that whatever song she is going to sing it is definitely about him.

__

I'm sorry, I'm really a mess right now  
I'm trying my best to get it together somehow  
I can't see this way, locked up in this pain that you left me  
I'm unravelling, looking for things that'll never be  
Stars fade away they just crash into space  
Disappear from the light like you and I

_Tell me where love goes when it's gone  
Tell me where hearts go when they go wrong  
Suddenly someone is no one I've come  
Undone, undone, undone  
Undone, undone, undone _

_I'm sorry, I let me fall for you  
I can erase you and forget you but I can't undo you  
You're the hand I can't hold, the words I'm not told when I'm lonely  
And I don't want you back, I just want to have what you took from me  
Stars fade away they just crash into space  
Disappear from the light like you and I_

_Tell me where love goes when it's gone  
Tell me where hearts go when they go wrong  
Suddenly someone is no one I've come  
Undone, undone, undone_

_I'll come around again  
I know it's not the end  
But right now I've got nowhere to begin  
to begin_

_Tell me where love goes when it's gone  
Tell me where hearts go when they go wrong  
Suddenly someone is no one I've come  
Undone, undone, undone_

_Nothing but emptiness inside  
Love leaves a black hole where it dies  
How can I ever love again, I've come  
Undone, undone, undone  
Undone, undone, undone  
Undone, undone_

Alyssa kept her focus on Brody he was actually crying Mase looked at me with shock, who knew that Alyssa was a good singer she rocked it, she was awesome, the crowd was unsure to cheer but Anna, Sam, Brandon, Logan, Duane, Matt, Annie and Theo all stood up and cheered which then everyone including my family cheered Alyssa cut her gaze at brody and she smiled and bowed. "Thank you guys!" then ran off the stage, Me, Nessie and Lizzie were cheering including everyone else aside from the fake brigade all swarmed her and hugged her.

"Aly you was awesome!" Aly giggled at me and Masen "Thanks guys! I think that was the most terrifying thing ever". "Aly that song it was beautiful, was that about brody?" Aly looked at me and nodded. "yeah, i just wanted to show how i felt, show him how much he hurt me but also show him that I don't love or need him anymore" we all smiled and hugged her Mrs. Johnson got the microphone off Alyssa and walked back onto the stage.

"Wow, amazing singing voice, ok since Edward-Jacob is already out on stage, here he is playing on the piano, he is going to play three pieces he wrote himself, one is called Kiss the Rain, Bella's Lullaby and Lizzie's Melody" I swear i could hear every girl shout all kinds of things to him, I saw Bella and Edward and they were smiling proudly at their son, EJ stood up from the piano and toke the microphone to say a few words.

"Thanks guys, there are two pieces i didn't write myself, one is composed by my favourite pianist of all time Yiruma and there's another one that my brother Edward composed for my sister Bella, i composed one that is for my baby sister Lizzie. I hope you like them as much as i do, thank you!" there were a lot of awe's and cheers coming from my friends, my family were cheering, EJ made his way back to the piano and found the music he was going to play, then suddenly a beautiful sound floated through the air everyone was silent, nobody said a word not even a whisper just listened to the soft melody that was playing, i watched as EJ was in his element he hit every note with such care and precision, at that moment he reminded me of Edward, i turned to look at Edward and Bella, they looked so proud, Bella look like she was going to cry but unfortunately couldn't, Mase, Nessie and Lizzie were looking on at their brother with such pride, mase whispered.

"that's my brother" i smiled at him and leaned on Mase's arms, i was actually feeling a little sleepy EJ was playing so beautifully every high note was on point I watched EJ's hands glide onto the piano keys i then heard the melody grow slower and slower it sounded like a sad story, i watched as everyone looked close to tears.

His first piece was done and everyone clapped and cheered and whistled everybody loved it he stood up toke a bow then sat back down just before the crowd went silent, i heard the familiar gasps coming from my family this all to familiar piece of music Bella looked up at Edward they smiled with such love at each other remembering, he then kissed her cheek and watched on at their son, EJ played a little quicker this time this melody was a little complicated maybe like Bella was when she was human but it sounded lovely, it was full of love, after a while the song grew slower like her journey was at an end like her becoming a vampire, then another piece of music was finished.

Another roar of cheers and claps filled the room our friends aside from the boys were crying the emotion was raw coming from EJ he looked ecstatic and sat back down again, it was like a vicious cycle as all to soon the room was quiet again this piece of music was different EJ was hitting a few notes at a time, it was quiet, like Lizzie was, it was peaceful and content like she is, it wasn't as grand as the other two pieces, it carried on like this for a while, there was a hint of sadness in the song but then the music picked up and there was this burst of energy through the song it was like Lizzie, then it slowed down again and then it stopped.

everybody stood up from their seats even the teachers and even the principle everyone behind us was cheering EJ's name he was jumping in delight and bowed. Mrs. Johnson was crying and congratulated EJ. "Edward-Jacob Swan everyone" that was when i heard Emmett and Jazz chanted EJ's Name they all shouted 'EJ!, EJ!' it carried on and EJ smiled and noticed his parents in the crowd he smiled then ran off the stage Duane and everyone was going nuts.

EJ ran to me and hugged me Mase, Ness and Liz jumped on him and hugged him, "Now that was amazing!" we laughed at how excited EJ was he was jumping up and down and screaming. The girls behind us were crowding round him congratulating him, Alyssa pushed them away and rescued him. Mase laughed. "wow chicks dig guys that are talented" I glared at Mase and he just kissed my cheek.

Mrs. Johnson brought everyone's attention everyone was excited as to who was going to top off EJ's performance. "Ok everyone next up is Rhunesmee Cullen who is going to compete with her brother and also play the piano she is playing three pieces of music"

Everybody oo'd but i was confident Nessie is going to rock it, Anna and Sam and Annie were going nuts again, "Come on Nessie! WOOO!" Nessie toke a deep breath. "wish me luck guys" then we all shouted good luck she stepped onto the stage with her unusual bronze hair bobbing up and down she thanked Mrs. Johnson she turned to the audience, the boys wolf whistled which pissed off all the guys even Mase and EJ which caused me to laugh but she just smiled sweetly. "Hey guys, look i'm not going to compete with my brother... though i think i play better" everybody laughed at her comment EJ snorted playfully and she carried on with her little speech.

"ok guys the pieces i'm going to play are also by the fabulous Yiruma it's called when love falls, then i'm going to play a song my brother Edward composed for our adopted mother Esme! It called 'Esme's favourite' and i'm going to play a lullaby that Edward composed for me when I was a baby it's called 'Renesmee's Lullaby'" Everybody awed and waited for Nessie to sit down on the piano. I watched Renesmee played her first piece i was so surprised at how complex this song was and she played it with such precision it was amazing i think everyone gasped but continued to listen, in my opinion Nessie can definitely play better even if EJ is amazing, it seems that Nessie has been playing longer.

The melody was beautiful it somehow reminded me of Jake and her's relationship, steady, all what is beautiful, loving, the complexity was amazing and the ever so beautiful song grew slower and quieter, it was coming to a close, it then finished and everybody was just so shocked Emmett stood up and shouted, "YEAH! That's my baby sister! Go Nessie!" everybody cheered and roared Emmett did make everyone jump, Nessie laughed but she didn't stand up.

Another tune filled the air, it was really... depressing... according to mase this is the song that Edward composed for Esme... but it doesn't sound like her.. it sounds sad and... hopeless.. not the happy, motherly woman she is, Mase saw the confusion in my face and answered saying that its depressing because her human life was depressing, as she tried to commit suicide after her baby boy died she jumped off a cliff and she nearly died i was then touched with the sadness it hurt, i couldn't imagine Esme my step mother being like that.

the grandness of this piece was thrilling and then nessie came to the last note nobody said a word but everybody clapped and cheered. Nessie still didn't stand up, i looked at my family they were all sad and depressed probably sad for Esme. I got to admit i was too, i couldn't imagine what she was going through when she lost her son!.

Then a soft sweet melody filled the room again everyone was quiet and this song did remind me of Nessie, it was happy, lively, sweet, and was quick, it made me smile i watched as happy tears seeped down Nessie's face probably remembering back to when she was little, Bella and Edward looked so proud of Nessie if i was them and Nessie was my daughter i would be too, she was amazing!.

the tempo of the song quickened, i saw the raw emotion coming from Nessie and i think everyone in the room felt it, the quick melody slowed then stopped on the last note, Nessie stood up and everybody was going nuts i was going wild cheering i even ran out on stage and hugged her everybody laughed but i couldn't help it she was amazing. "Nessie you are amazing!" Nessie laughed and hugged me tight, we both ran off the stage everybody was chanting her name, and she couldn't have been more happy. Everybody did the same thing and surround her, Mase and EJ shouted 'THAT'S MY SISTER!' i laughed and watched as Mrs. Johnson congratulated her and walked back on stage.

"How about that! such amazing talent in the family! There is no doubt who played better right guys?" everybody roared and shouted both EJ and Nessie's names it made me laugh my friends were both shouting both and even the teachers were shouting and screaming it was funny. A couple of acts past either dancing, singing, holding a comedy act and now all was left was me, Mase and Lizzie. I was growing more nervous, Mrs. Johnson was now introducing the next act and it was... Masen! Mase smiled widely and grabbed hold of his guitar all girls was going NUTS! Shouting Sexy and you're hot and it was annoying. Nessie and Lizzie were giggling at my jealousy Duane and the lads were shouting MJC which caused everyone to follow. Mase grabbed a stool and placed it on the stage he toke the microphone so he can make his speech.

"Hi guys, sorry to disappoint i'm not playing on the piano... It's too complicated I'll leave that to the two Mozart's!" Everybody laughed and he carried on. "But what i am going to be doing if you can already guess is i'm going to play a song that i wrote myself, this is a special song that describes my feelings for my special someone.. Sofia! I love you sweetheart" everybody awed and i was right at the front behind the curtain i shouted to the top of my lungs.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" everybody including Emmett roared into laughter and it caused mase to blush and laugh he balanced the microphone on the stand and he then turned his head my way and smiled my side smile everyone was trying to see who he was looking at, he then turned to the front and out of nowhere EJ was playing on the piano! While Mase was playing this amazing song then beautiful song erupted from Mase's mouth.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday (yeahh)_

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
I say

_[Chorus:]__  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_[Verse 2:]__  
Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

_[Chorus:]__  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

_[Chorus:]__  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Yeah  
  
i was so shocked, speechless that song was amazing! That song was about me! he thought that was i was amazing! Just the way i am! Omg! I love him so much! Everybody had roared into cheers and chanting Masen's name! His voice is beautiful really raspy and smoky i love it! A bit like James Morrison in some ways but it suited Mase better Mase thanked everyone then walked off stage he swooped me into his arms and I kissed him deeply thanked him.

"Mase I love that song! Did you mean everything?" Mase smiled his side smile and nodded. "Of course sweetheart every word. You are amazing... just the way you are!" he sung the last bit and I could swear I heard someone swoon! But I didn't care this beautiful boy is with me! Mrs. Johnson was over whelmed by the talent we have in our family I think she was quite flustered I looked into the crowd and all the female teachers and all the girls all looked red in the face I couldn't help but laugh! I was clutching my sides even Nessie and Lizzie were; mase has dazzled a lot of women at the same time!.

Mrs. Johnson blushed deeply when she stepped on stage Emmett's booming laughter made everyone jump as he saw how red she was. "Okay settle down guys... ooh! Well! Masen Cullen everyone! Is it... hot in here?" I laughed at her she was deeply flustered and Mase whined hiding in my hair. "Oh man! Why do i seem to dazzle older women with just my presence?" I laughed really hard at that. "Baby not only did you dazzle teachers i think you dazzled all the women and girls in this whole school into one room!" Masen whined even more. "You're not helping at all!" I laughed and patted the side of Masen's head and listened out for the next act to be announced.

"Right, let's get this show on the road we have two more acts to perform, and now! Please welcome Elizabeth Swan!" Lizzie looked terrified but walked out on stage with her electric violin in tow, she nodded as she walked past Mrs. Johnson and did her little speech. "Hi everyone, if you're wondering what I've got in my hand it's an electric violin if you've played a normal violin then it's not that complicated, I am going to play the most well-known song in the history of music it's Palladio composed originally by Karl Jenkins, it is a very complex piece so if you would be so kind to not try and distract me! thank you I hope you like it"

there were surround speakers above us people back stage and the back in track of the Palladio was blaring but on live you could hear Lizzie playing, she was in her own world and the amazing track of the song came to life and it was explosive, everyone so badly wanted to scream and clap but she didn't want to get distracted EJ wanted to scream and shout I did as well! Edward looked more surprised, everyone was itching to do something but we waited until the song was over, 2 minutes on and she had finished everybody stood up and jumped up and down and cheered! Lizzie blushed viciously and thanked everyone.

I congratulated Lizzie but I was growing more and more nervous! I knew that i was the last to perform and all eyes are going to be on me all too soon, my name was called out and my heart was beating 200 beats per second.. well it felt like it any way. Mase kissed me and wished me luck.

I stepped out onto the stage slowly i was blushing badly, everybody was cheering and i heard Annie shouting in the crowd. "WOOO! Go sofie! I love you sis!" I smiled widely at that and i held my head up high, i stood in front of the mic and sat on the stool.

"H-hi everyone, i've written two songs one.. is called 'Who you are', and one is called 'Thousand Years' if you listen to the words then you'll understand the message i'm trying to send out! I hope you like it" I said quite softly, i plugged in my guitar and i started to strum my guitar there was no piano playing just me and my guitar, i toke a deep breath and then started my song.

_Mmm.. yeah ooh.. y-yeah...  
I stare at my reflection in the mirror;  
"Why am I doing this to myself?"  
Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf.  
No, no, no, no, no..._

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay.  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!  
(who you are _[x11]__)_

Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
I forgot what to do to fit the mould, yeah!  
The more I try the less it's working, yeah  
'Cause everything inside me screams  
No, no, no, no, no...

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay.  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
There's nothing wrong with who you are!

Yes, no's, egos, fake shows, like WHOA!  
Just go, and leave me alone!  
Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,  
With a smile, that's my home!  
That's my home, no...

No, no, no, no, no...  
Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay...  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!  
Yeah yeah yeah 

_I was so emotional from my song, everybody was going crazy appreciating my song, i heard my family and friends cheer me on, i looked to my right and i saw Mase, Lizzie, Nessie and EJ clapping and nodding their head at me, but my eyes were only fixed on Mase, his beautiful dazzling side smile, i thanked everyone and settled back into the stool, i strummed my guitar again getting into my zone, i toke another deep breath and put in the emotions i have for this song._

Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

_[Chorus:]__  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

_[Chorus:]__  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

_[Chorus:]__  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Heart beats fast colours and promises...  
One step closer...  
  
After i finished the last note i opened my eyes i ended up giggling as everybody was showing support and everyone was shouting my name i giggled at Aly as she was glaring at Duane i rolled my eyes but smiled happily as i saw my sister looking so proud, i smiled at her i then remembered a song i used to sing to Annie back in Canada i wondered if she actually remembered it, i knew me and Annie would make up eventually were sisters!, she says she's going to make sure we never fight like that again! I'm so glad i've got my sister back.

before Mrs. Johnson made her way to me thinking i've finished i shook my head. "Guys, i'm not quite finished yet.. i have one more song i want to share with you, this song i written ages ago when i was living in Canada i written it for my big sister Anna-Maria, I'm not sure if you remember this song Annie but i love you!" Annie looked a little shocked, Anna and Aly were hugging her they smiled widely and were clapping. i played the upbeat melody, it always used to make Annie laugh whenever she was feeling down, if she was ever upset, this would put a smile on her face.

_Scared little girl living on a big old world  
You've outgrown your room  
It all happened way too soon_

They took away your innocence,  
But we've still got a strong defence.  
If I didn't get sieved in this,  
I'd be lonely.

So whether you're a blue sky smiling  
Or whether you're a grey sky crying  
I look up to you  
I look up to you

Whether you're the sunlight shining down  
Or you hide behind a cloud  
I look up to you  
I look up to you

How do you repay a love song by the grave?  
You hold out your hand and send me to sleep  
But we won't let it get the best of us,  
We won't fade away like dirt road dust  
Cause no matter what love still remains

So whether you're a blue sky smiling  
Or whether you're a grey sky crying  
I look up to you  
I look up to you

Whether you're the sunlight shining down  
Or you hide behind a cloud  
I look up to you  
I look up to you

Southern days  
Your silly face  
In our memories they can't replace.  
No one else can take their place  
But you

So whether you're a blue sky smiling  
Or whether you're a grey sky crying  
I look up to you  
I look up to you

Whether you're the sunlight shining down  
Or you hide behind a cloud  
I look up to you  
I look up to you  
  
While i was singing the last chorus i wanted the crowd to join in, and eventually everybody was getting it and everyone was actually singing to it, arms around each other and singing, it was quite funny, Annie was singing along with a big smile on her face Aly and Anna were hugging and singing I found it funny.

When i finished the last line everybody clapped i just smiled and bowed i ran off the stage and jumped into Masen's arms he was expecting it so he didn't fall off balance like he usually does, Mrs. Johnson clapped and walked onto the stage. "Okay students this concludes our talent show and what a great talent show it has been! From what i'm aware it is now lunch time, you're last two classes still carry on as normal! Thank you!" the students clapped and then started gathering their things, me and Mase ran from behind the curtain and back stage we collected our bags and was waiting for EJ, Ness and Liz we were rolling our eyes because Liz tripped over and had landed on EJ so they ended up arguing. "Liz what the hell!" Liz huffed and got up off the floor.

"Well if you didn't put your whale of a suitcase by me i wouldn't of tripped over" EJ's eyebrows knitted together. "How in the hell is it my fault cause you to much of a klutz to not look where your walking!" A lot of people was finding the argument amusing, i was coughing to just cover my laugh, Ness rolled her eyes and intervened. "Guys seriously! Our friends and family are waiting for us come on you can kill each other after we come out of here!" Mase then burst out laughing.

Me and mase got bored and said we'd wait for everyone outside, nearly all the students were in the cafeteria but when me and Mase walked out of the door cheers broke making me and Mase jump Aly, Anna, Sam and Logan and Brandon ran up to us congratulating us, Aly was hugging me tight.

"You two rocked! Sofie you were awesome!" I blushed really bad and thanked Aly then sam complimented me. "Yeah sofie i loved the last song you did, i didn't know you had such a powerful voice!" Mase playfully looked hurt as he looked at Sam. "Sammie what about me?" Mase pouted playfully and Sam giggled giving him a hug. "You were amazing too Mase!" Mase laughed and hugged her back. EJ, Nessie and Lizzie had finally came out and everybody clapped for them they blushed and was surrounded by everybody.

Emmett came trucking over and gave me one of his oh so famous bear hugs. "Emm...ett... can't... breathe!" Emmett put me down and he just laughed Rose and Alice rushed past and gave me a hug as well. I looked at Aly and she looked happy. I walked over with Annie behind me, Aly was talking to Duane and Theo. "Hey guys!" Theo smiled "Hey Sofie great show!" I giggled. "thanks, hey Aly, are you okay?" Aly looked startled but smiled. "Yeah sure, dont worry i'm fine seriously." Duane didn't look convinced.

"Aly, you can tell us, you dont have to try and be a strong person all the time you know, it's not healthy to bottle up your emotions... because it'll build and build until you let them out in the most awful way! So come on i dont want my friend being sad. Is brody getting to you?" I nodded as i agreed and perfect timing Mase came over just before Aly was going to tell us. "What's going on?" Aly must have felt overwhelmed and just didn't say anything.

"Nothing... look i'm hungry can we just go to the cafeteria" I sighed and turned to Mase. "Great timing baby.." Mase looked confused but shrugged Theo slapped his forehead. "Yeah mase perfect timing." Mase really was confused now. "why is everyone being sarcastic all i asked was what's wrong?!" Aly looked uncomfortable i looked around and called all the girls. "Ness, Annie, Sam, Anna, Rose, Bella Alice lets go get some lunch".

All the girls agreed i grabbed Aly and us girls walked off down the corridor there were a lot of people that was staring at us, us half vamps and vamp girls was all walking gracefully down the corridor and the beautiful human girls were in front walking as gracefully as they could.

A lot of people complimented me saying i did a great performance i smiled and thanked them even though i didn't know half of these people. Once we arrived at the cafeteria it was like the first day all over again everybody was staring at all of us i could tell Bella didn't like it as much as i did, though it wasn't obvious in her face but i can tell she didn't like being centre of attention. Rose was actually liking all the attention, we all joined the lunch queue and i kept a closetful watch on Aly, she was chit chatting with Nessie and Lizzie, Annie and i were talk whispering.

"Is Aly ok?" I shook my head at her, Annie gave me a sad look. "What's bothering her?" I sighed, and then looked around the room i saw Brody sitting with... Conner and all of his friends. What? Those jerks! Oh great! Oh well you win some you lose some i saw that Brody was burning his dark brown eyes burning into the side of my head, it was growing really uncomfortable but i answered Annie's question by tilting my head in Brody's direction she looked from the corner of her eye and she knew who i was talking about she growled really quietly.

"How could that jerk do that to Aly? Eugh! He makes me sick!" I saw that Annie was glaring daggers on the floor, it made me giggle i gave her a sisterly hug and she wrapped her long arms around my waist. "Oh by the way Sofie, that last song.. i can't believe you still remembered!" I blushed crimson. "Of course i do Annie; i kept it in my music book all of my songs i've made i've kept track of." Annie half smiled. "Sofia... i'm scared... what if.. He finds us!" This grabbed nearly everyone's attention apart from Anna, Sam and Aly as they were making their way to our table. Rose and Bella looked worried; in some ways... i felt the same.

What if Joham finds us?... Zack did say that he's sent our brother and sisters after us!, maybe those are the new scents the wolves are picking up.. i'm going to need to talk to dad. I sighed, Alice gave Annie a hug. "Annie. You dont need to worry, we will do everything in our power to make sure he never lays a hair on both you and Sofia again! Trust me" you'd have to be an idiot to bet against Alice. I mean she can see the future after all. Even Annie has got her gift surely she can see that nothing will happen... though there's always that feeling like something bad will happen.

Annie nodded and didn't get much for lunch and to be honest neither did i, i felt physically sick to my stomach and besides since the hunt this morning i'm feeling a little slushy. Then i did remember grabbing a bar of chocolate before i left Sue's house, nothing stops me from eating chocolate. As i sat and didn't bother to touch my lunch i bought i tucked in my chocolate bar. Then i noticed all the girls were looking at me, the vamps were wrinkling their noses and my friends were looking at me like i grew a second head.

"What!" Annie giggled and shook her head, Aly eyes my chocolate hungrily. "Aly touch my chocolate bar i will push you off the chair and make you buy me another one!" Aly laughed and rose her eyebrow "Yeah, because that will happen, you love me too much to do that to me!" I playfully glared at her "try me!".

Aly and me were playfully glaring at one another neither of us was willing to back down i could stare her down for years and it wouldn't bother me though it would feel very uncomfortable, everybody was giggling at our little disagreement, then i saw Aly start to twitch and gave up. "OK, OK you win! But first!" Aly then took a bite out my chocolate bar and smiled triumphantly I gasped then shrieked slightly this caused nearly all of my sisters to fall on the ground laughing. "ALY! YOU OWE ME A CHOCOLATE BAR!"

Aly licked her lips enjoying my chocolate bar, i can't even eat it as it had her saliva on it EUGH!. "Here take it it's got all your slobber on it now!" Aly cheered victoriously and i just crossed my arms and pouted like a child. For some reason i had this nagging feeling to turn around, when i did two boys were standing behind me everyone went quiet it was Conner and Brett they were staring at everyone lustfully.

Conner looked a little better he had his leg cast off a few weeks ago apparently his arm cast came off a couple days ago, if i was human i would have maybe found him attractive with his dark blonde hair and dull blue eyes the more I look at him he definitely looks like mike from forks, then you had Brett! He annoyed me so much this morning he told me if i was available after breaking up with masen which he calls 'pretty boy' he said that he will 'show me a good time' EUGH! He's the most disgusting human being!, but he's not as bad as the rest of Conner's friends, there's another one named Hayden according to Anna he was named as a geek but has turned into a real jerk after making friends with Conner.

Aly looked pissed. "What the hell do you two want!" Conner smirked. "Wow, Alyssa! You've covered up... pity... i liked it better when you had nothing on! What changed?" Alyssa looked pissed to say the least, she stood up ready to kick his ass, me and Annie got a firm hold of her. "Aly! Come on! He's not worth it!" Aly breathed and calmed down, Conner snorted. "Like she could do anything to me anyway.!" I laughed darkly. "Pity!" Conner eyed me lustfully up and down. "Man! Masen is one lucky guy! You know! You need to be careful on who you talk too" I was growing annoyed at the fact that these guys just came over to start taunting us.

I just snorted disgusted. "Is that a threat?! Because I think you need to be careful on who your threatening if your here to make Alyssa miserable then you're wasting your time!" Connor looked a little miffed but he stood his ground, i didn't want to make another scene in the cafeteria, i needed to calm down before i did something I'd regret. "Guys... I'm going to take a walk, it STINKS in here! If you see mase just tell him I'm outside ok!" Alice gasped Bella and Rose was accompanying her, my sisters nodded. Lizzie looked a little concerned. "Do you want me to come with you?"

I was too pissed to have company right now. "No Liz its fine honest! I'll calm down in a minute! I'll see you in gym ok" Liz wasn't sure but she nodded i gave her a hug to reassure her Annie wrapped an arm around her as well. "Don't worry Sofie will be fine!" I noticed that the guys were still here i was annoyed. "Why are you still here? Get lost!" I clenched my teeth together Conner looked livid. "I believe it's a free country! I can go wherever i please!" I shrugged then stomped away out of the cafeteria.


	27. What The Hell Just Happened!

**~WARNING~  
THIS CHAPTER IS VERY GRAPHIC. IF IT CAUSES ANY KIND OF UPSET TO PEOPLE THAT HAVE EXPERIENCED WHAT SOFIA EXPERIENCES IN THIS CHAPTER THEN I DO APOLOGISE BUT I FEEL THAT IT IS NECESSARY FOR THE STORY. THANK YOU.**

~Still In Sofia's POV~  
i followed a track that led from the cafeteria to the forest! I really needed to clear my head, god i really need to calm down, i just couldn't help it, the way Connor and Brett were looking at me bothered me, the smile Brett gave me was dark, really evil! Okay! Now i'm being paranoid! I was just imagining it. I carried on walking down a dusty trail until i came across a strange looking tree it was good to sit on so i perched myself on it, i must have been at least 10 minutes away from the school.

I felt my phone buzz i glanced at it and it was from Mase, before i had chance to read it i heard a stick snap i jumped and looked around the strangely quiet forest! I should have turned myself invisible and cut off my scent but if it was someone watching me especially a human i don't want to expose myself.

I cleared my throat and spoke loud. "Who's there?" It was confident with a hint of fear!, my heart was beating rapidly. I tried to calm myself down i scanned behind me and didn't hear or see anything so i trusted my instincts and walked more deeper it may had just been Elk or something... nobody is here... that was what i was telling myself in my head anyway.

Then i perched myself on the floor by another tree, since the trees were so close together the rain wasn't dripping on me and it was quite dark, with little rays of light peeking through then i heard another snap I felt cautious, then i heard faint footsteps, 'somebody is here' i whispered, i was getting angry. "Mase this is not funny! Come out!" it was just deadly silence, i was growling. "SHOW YOURSELF!" again nothing, the footsteps had stopped, all i heard was a beating heart!... a human! What the hell is a human doing out here?.

I stood up. I noticed it was getting eerily quiet, my heart was going insane now, i was shaking slightly. "MASEN! QUIT IT!" I then remembered the text message that Mase had sent to me, whoever is here isn't going to spring out on me, I'm half vampire i could kill him.. or her in a split second!. My confidence soon shattered, my eyes widened in fear, i dropped my phone on the forest floor shaken by the words it only said one. But it was enough to confirm my fears.

_**RUN!  
**_  
Someone was here!, whoever that someone was is after me, was it Joham? No! He doesn't know where i am!, then who could it be? a nomad? No! Alice would have seen!, but then i did remember Alice gasping before i left the cafeteria! I tried to string together who could be after me but that was cut short when i felt a warm hand cover my mouth i froze in shock, the warm breath tingled on my cheek i wanted to shake whoever was behind me i know that i'm strong! Of course i am, but it seems like my body isn't listening to my brain so i froze in place unable to move, the scent was mixed with some awful smell of cologne or something i was too scared to identify the smell.

I heard a dark laugh. "Hello sofia!" I knew that voice.. it was the same voice i just not long spoke to! Brett! Which means...? Conner is somewhere here! Brett moved his hand from my mouth he had his whole hand around my neck! It didn't hurt but i was still scared!. "Brett! What the fuck do you think you're doing get the hell off me!" Brett laughed more menacingly.

"My, my you're a feisty one aren't you?!" I couldn't help have a growl escape me! it seemed to startle Brett a bit as his heart quickened it's pace. "What the hell was that? You just.. Purred! So you like it rough!" This got me mad i needed to get out his hold i know i can but i was all over the place, still scared though, my anger was disguising my fear, "ah, ah, ah i dont think so!" Brett had somehow managed to throw me on the floor i shot straight back up i kicked him in his man hood but i was grabbed again, he seemed to be more stronger, i knew it was Conner.

"Yes you are a feisty one! I bet you love it rough! Is that what Masen does! Man handles you ay.. SOFIA!" Conner had both arms around my waist a little tight he let one arm go and was stroking my hair traced it all the way down my back and stopped just at the tip of my rear!, then his hand glided down my bum! He gave it a little squeeze it made me feel sick!. "Mmm! Let's play a game eh sofia! Whoever can get in each other's pants first... wins!" I froze from complete horror! He was not…. Going to do that!. my mind began to wonder.. where is masen? Why isn't he trying to rescue me? i know that he knows i'm in danger he text me that.. so why isn't he here.

I realised that Conner had his hand underneath my top he was touching my breast. I felt even more ill! If mase isn't going to help me then i'm going to have to!. I tried to get out of Conner's grasp he ripped my cardigan off me and a little of my top was ripped, i was beyond livid. "You can go to hell! Everyone is going to wonder where i am! My family and friends are going to come looking for me, and when masen catches you, he's going to kill you!". I told him the truth i know that they will and wouldn't spare his life, But Conner threw the cardigan on the floor i realised i was walking backwards away from Conner who toke hard strides towards me, my back met a large tree i looked up then i looked back down Conner was inches away from my face.

"See that's where your wrong! If they were that concerned why aren't they here?, how would they know where you are when you didn't tell them exactly where you were going? Oh and where's your phone sofie!" I gagged when he called me Sofie it sounded slimy when he said it. I then realised i dropped my phone he smiled and dangled the phone in front of my face. "Hmm.. i wonder what little Masen would say if... i tell him you dont want to be with him anymore.!" I tried to grab it off him he laughed then i was surrounded, Brett was there too Conner gave my phone to Brett. "Brett, go back to school! Lesson will start in a minute, do not give that phone back to any of them you hear me!" Brett obeyed.

What the hell was this? Did he do this to all the girls! But it hurt me! if Mase didn't come because he received a text off me saying i didn't want to be with him then that would explain why he isn't here. As i gathered this information... i felt sick, it knocked the wind out of me, i crumbled to the floor clutching tight on my chest then tears burst out my eyes like waterfalls, Mase thinks i dont want to be with him! he's left me!.

Conner just watched me with disgust. "get up!" I didn't listen. Then i felt his weak but somehow strong arms drag me up from the floor i felt numb, tears were still spilling but i wasn't concentrating, my heart is in pieces and now i'm alone the one person i thought i would be for eternity is not coming to rescue me. then something hard slapped me round the face, i shook my head in shock, Conner had slapped me, he stared at me with nothing but lust. "Mmm! We're going to have fun!" panic started again. "You are not to come anywhere near me. i dont care what you say! Masen is coming, and he's going to kill you.!" Conner laughed. "Enough chit chat!".

At this point i felt completely hopeless, Conner grabbed my wrist and pulled me in way deep into the forest there was nothing but tall trees, and... darkness!. We had been walking for a least 20 minutes then without warning he threw me on the floor, causing me to hit my head hard, i wasn't sure if i hit my head on a rock, i was unable to move, my vision was fading in and out but my vision adjusted quickly when i saw what Conner was doing he threw off his shirt and he was suddenly on top of me, he added more weight so i was completely helpless i couldn't move, i didn't have the strength to get him off me, Conner smiled the way Joham did, he literally torn off my top i didn't realise i was crying until i felt the tears drip off from my face, i was fighting as hard as i could i tried to get him off me but at this point he had won and held both my arms above my head, i felt a breeze i looked down all i could see was my navy blue Victoria secret lacy bra! Conner stared at my bra for ages, he then looked at my pale stomach and i could swear he was drooling.

he licked his lips at me. "Mmhmm. Those breasts! Oh we are going to have so much fun!" I cried more. I screamed loud. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELLLPPPP!" Conner punched my face, which caused to me quiet. "Nobody can hear you sofie!" I kept my face in position i was useless now, i felt as he unbuckled my jeans, pulled them off me eagerly and i felt disgusted with myself i was exposed in nothing but bra and panties, in the middle of the forest i felt as a 100 ton weight was back on me, Conner grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him, his facial features was pure lust and disgust.

"Look at me!" I kept looking away i didn't want to look at his face but i was at a loss when he slapped me again! So i gave in my vision faded in and out again! My eyes were drooping but i was still trying to fight him off me, i cant believe nobody was coming for me! class must have started ages ago but nobody has come to look for me! why! Why didn't i just stick to my plan and not have any friends, why did i have to meet the cullens! Why didn't i just go somewhere like... London!.

I was then suddenly ripped away from my thoughts when i felt a burn! In my abdomen! What the hell was that! i screamed out in pain, i realised it was Conner! He was thrusting hard into me, i cried and screamed and was trying to push him off me, Conner had one hand on my mouth and was thrusting into me hard and rough, it hurt so bad, i felt dirty! "GET OFF ME! GET OFF!"

I managed to push his hand away and was screaming, Conner was thrusting way to hard now and it hurt, i shouted again. "GET OFFFFFFFFFFF! AHHH!" I was screamed very loud this time and then suddenly one minute Conner was on top of me the next minute he was ripped off me i heard a crowd of hisses, snarls and growls, i was too much in pain and in shock to notice who it was.

I was crying so hard, i wrapped myself in a ball as tight as i can and just sobbed i blocked all of the sounds and cried harder whoever found me i am very grateful, i suddenly heard... the most beautiful sound it was familiar i wasn't sure if i had passed out and was dreaming but as i raised my head Masen was in front of me, he had anger and pure worry on his face, i carried on crying, why didn't masen come! Why didn't he come i then heard his beautiful voice again. "Sofie bell! I'm here! Sweetheart look at me!" w-was he here? I raised my head again just to make sure he was and correctly he was, Mase had tears down his face and looked awful.

"I knew you'd come!" my voice was barely a whisper but without knowing i grabbed a hold of mase and cried more on his jumper i cried so much that i couldn't breathe, Mase had a full grip of me securely tight around me, i was on the floor in a complicated way but it didn't affect mase, i was inhaling his scent that i longed to smell, Mase was stroking my hair and buried his face deep in my hair. "I'm here sweetheart! I'm here! You are safe now!" I nodded and grew tired but then remember the pain it shot up through me and i winced but adrenaline kicked in and i started to panic. "Mase... what.. where's!" My voice was still barely a whisper and was raspy from all the screaming, but mase seemed to know what i was on about.

"He's being taken care of!" I gasped. "You didn't..." I was then greeted by a loud voice it made me jump and i hid more into masen. "No we didn't! Edward, Jazz and EJ have taken him to the principal, they've also called the police!" I now knew that voice was Emmy! I cried more and i saw that Emmett was kneeling next to Mase.

"Hey little one!" I sniffed and whispered. "Emmy!" Emmett looked like he was going to cry, he then sat beside me and wrapped his arms around me. i started to sob again. "I.. want... to.. go.. home!" Emmett and Mase were talking. "Masen, take Sofia back to Esme's, Carlisle and the girls will be with you shortly!" I had looked between the conversation Mase looked at me sadly and nodded he stood up and threw off his jumper he then gave it to me. "Put it on sweetheart!"

I did as i was told and threw it on, the only thing piece of clothing i was wearing was a bra! And that piece of information made me blush the jumper was quite big on me it touched to the tips of my knees my hair was messy, my face ached and the pain down in my abdomen hurt i struggled to stand upright by myself i was wobbling, mase and Emmett had matching faces.

Pain and anger, i didn't like it, mase spoke to me softly. "Can you walk? Or do you want me to carry you?" I nodded and weakly spoke. "Can you carry me! i want to see dad! Please!" Mase nodded Emmett sighed. "Give me your car keys Mase, Rose will drop it off at the cottage, GO!" Mase picked me up bridal style and Emmett towered over me and kissed me on the forehead. "See you a little while Sofia! I'll make that son of a bitch pay!" I smiled weakly and nodded.

Mase started to run, my head was on his chest and i just kept my eyes fixated on his face, he didn't look down at me not once, but that was when my eyes started to droop i tried to fight it, i didn't want to be in the darkness, Mase rescued me! i want to be awake. But tiredness over powered me! and soon it all became dark.

****

Masen's POV  
When Sofie gathered all the girls and went to make their way to the cafeteria, Theo and Duane were glaring at me. "What!" Duane smiled and laughed, Theo rolled his eyes. "Something was bothering Aly, Sofie asked her what was wrong your timing was terrible she was going to tell us about what was bothering her!" my mouth shaped an o.

"Oh... i see! Well how was i supposed to know!" Duane shook his head, i turned round and i noticed that dad seemed a little annoyed, i walked off leaving the guys to talk among themselves, Emmett and Jazz were betting again and Dad was leaning against the wall with EJ.

"Dad, What's wrong?" Dad looked spaced out like he was thinking hard about something he lifted his head up. "i dont know!" I was confused. "what do you mean you dont know?" ****

I mean you're a mind reader dad!

Dad shot his head up. "I dont know! I heard someone's thoughts." Dad was whispering i glanced at EJ he just stared at us.

"Okay... who?" Dad shook his head. "I think it was Conner's something in his thoughts just didn't make sense to me, he mentioned Nessie and Lizzie but then he focused his thoughts on Sofia! I dont know what he's trying to say, there just images of them... it's confusing!" Dad growled annoyed, Jazz and Emmett surrounded us, i glanced over my shoulder i saw that the guys were talking amongst each other still. "Edward, i'm sure it's nothing, you know what the boys are like!" Dad shook his head but he let it drop! He sighed, put a hand through his hair and nodded.

"yeah your right Jazz, probably nothing, shall we make our way to the cafeteria the girls are probably wondering where we are!" We all nodded. I shouted to the guys. "Guys come on were going to the cafeteria." The guys nodded and followed behind EJ was strangely quiet, usually it take him ages to shut up.

"Bro you okay? You seem quiet?" EJ looked up to me and nodded. "Yeah, i'm fine why?" I shrugged not paying attention to the girls who were congratulating me on my performance and you were amazing and blah, blah, blah,. "Nothing your just quiet!" EJ nodded. "Oh, right, i was just thinking that's all!" I didn't want to ask him about it so i just left him to think, when i walked into the cafeteria i saw all the girls, confused... i couldn't see sofia anywhere, Emmett noticed to.. "Where's sofie?" Emmett asked, I tried to scan the table just in case i wasn't looking properly i looked in the two rows, Rose, Momma, Alice, Anna, second row, Nessie, Lizzie, Annie, Aly, empty space where Sofie was probably sitting at then Sam!. I was confused.

I wasn't hungry so i didn't wait in the queue, i hurriedly walked to the table i saw everybody's expressions some were annoyed and some were worried. "Guys, Where's sofie?" I saw that momma bit her lip, nobody was answering my heart quicken til Alice stood up she wanted to talk to me. "Alice.. what's wrong?" She shook her head probably saying not here, I turned around and saw that Emmett was by Rose, then Brandon and Logan were opposite, EJ sat between Aly and Sam. Then dad and Jazz and Duane were sat right at the end, all looking confused. I nodded and followed Alice.  
we were still in hearing distance but we spoke quietly. "Masen! Something is wrong!, those stupid boys! Conner and Brett they were bothering us, well bothering Alyssa Sofie tried to get them to get lost but they refused, Sofie was growing more angry and it got to a point when she was in full rage, she then needed to calm down... she said she'd be back! She went to take a walk, Lizzie did offer to go with her but she refused! Just before she left... i got a vision! She was sitting... on a tree, just thinking, her looking at her phone then it goes blank! When i came back i noticed Brett and Conner were gone, i asked where they went Lizzie told me outside... Mase! You need to find Sofie! Something is terribly wrong!"

I panicked in fear! What! Why the hell would they want Sofia. I reached into my phone and went to call sofie! I got nothing but her answering machine, i growled and dialled again, Alice was just staring at me pacing up and down. Again answering machine, i called again and got the same thing, i decided to leave her a voice mail.

"Sweetheart! Where are you, look if you get this message i need you to run! Dont ask me why just listen to me! i'm coming! I love you!" I put it down, i growled in frustration i did text her to say run just in case she didn't get my message, I saw that dad was by me now. "Alice.." Alice looked like she was going to cry, she gasped she was going into a vision, that was when Dad looked in full rage. "Dad what's wrong?" The conversation was getting a little loud i saw that all my friends and family were staring at us worried but none of them moved.

"Mase! We need to go NOW!" I stood firmly. "Not until you tell me what Alice saw!" Dad looked annoyed. "I will tell you in a minute now's not the time!" I shook my head. "NO!" Alice stood in front of me. "Masen listen to Edward! But please Sofia is in real danger! You need to go NOW! Emmett, Jazz and EJ will catch up with you but you need to go!" I started to panic what the hell has happened.! What if she's dead? I dont think i could live with myself if she did! I promised that i wouldn't let ANYTHING! Happen to her! What the fuck did Conner and Brett do!.

Dad looked at me sympathetically. "Masen come on! I know your worried but we need to go!" I nodded and followed dad into the forest, i could smell Sofie's strong Cherry and Vanilla scent, we ran in human pace but when we were in the forest we ran at top speed we stopped to where Sofie was last seen! Dad stopped and her scent was by a tree where she was sitting. "Dad what is it!? Her scent is everywhere! How on earth are we going to stick to one!" Dad stood thinking. "I dont know! Give me a second!" Then suddenly dad's eyes shot open i heard rustling! From the right i shot round i heard panting and a fast heart beat it looked like Brett i ran half of my speed but it was still abnormally quick, i ran behind him as he didn't seem to notice me, then i tackled him to the floor, i punched him and had him by the throat against a tree.

"WHERE IS SHE" i shouted right in his face my teeth clenched together my dad didn't stop me, i wanted to kill him. Brett re-adjusted his vision and he widened in horror as he knew it was me. "I will ask you one more time WHERE. IS. SHE!" Brett gulped. "w-who! I-i dont know who your talking about!" Is this guy for real i tightened my hand around his throat. He was struggling to breath. "DO you think that i'm that stupid, i could do it you know! If you value your life! You will tell me where sofia is!" dad intervened then, "Mase he cant breathe let him go" I saw Brett's face turn blue i released him he dropped on the floor and something rolled out of his hand, it looked familiar i picked it up as Brett was coughing and catching his breath.

But i was even more pissed as i realised that the object in my hand was Sofia's phone! I picked him up again and had him around the collar of his shirt! "You have 10 seconds to tell me why you have Sofia's phone in your hands" Brett was scared now and nodded. "Okay! Okay! Look it was all Conner's idea! He was pissed because of how Sofia spoke to him! He's never used to be told to piss off! So when sofia went, we was told to get lost by some pixie chick! So Conner stormed outside i followed after him and he said that he wants to follow Sofia! I said why, he said he just wants to scare her, so we did we could see sofia just walking nowhere in particular she sat on a tree i accidently trod on a stick and she heard she thought it was you! Conner glared at me! saying to keep quiet!.

But i thought he was going to leave it there Sofia carried on walking again she walked another 10 minutes until she sat under a tree but Conner stood on a stick and this time she really got scared she thought it was you trying to scare her she shouted you and i saw that Conner was enjoying her being scared! He then told me to sneak behind her and cover her mouth and told me to say some things to scare her! I asked him why but he never told me! he threatened me!.

but Sofia can put up a fight she kicked me in the balls, well because.. i sort of..threw her on the floor! BUT CONNER TOLD ME TOO! Honest! I know she's hot! But she's with you! i dont go for chicks that are taken! It's wrong but anyway! She tried to run but Conner restrained her i dont know what happened after that because i was a mess on the floor but when the pain stopped Conner called me, i saw that he had Sofia pinned up against a tree, she looked frightened beyond belief, she had a faint hand print mark, Conner gave me her phone and told me to go back to school i did as i was told! That was the last i saw of them! I dont know where they gone after that! honest! Please dont kill me!" I searched his eyes if he was telling the truth but i didn't see him lying! Dad placed a hand on my shoulder. "He's telling the truth Mase let him go!" I nodded but not before i punched him in the stomach i didn't punch him as hard as i should have but i punched him good enough. He crumpled on the floor.

"Dont you ever! Touch her again do you understand me! touch her again then i will make sure your nothing but a vegetable!" Brett's eyes widened and nodded. "Dont you say anything to anybody!" He nodded, i dragged him off the floor and pushed him away. I was soon joined by Jazz, Emmett and EJ, they all looked disgusted. I was breathing heavily. "Dad why did you stop me! i could have done it! He is as guilty than Conner! He touched her as well!" I felt physically sick! Dad looked taken aback and EJ too. Emmett looked livid and so did Jazz but he looked beyond livid as he felt everyone else's.

"Son! If i was in your situation and that was your mother i would have wanted to do the same thing but, do not loose yourself to someone like that! we will find her i will make sure of that." I nodded. EJ walked over to me and hugged me. i was going to say something else when i thought i heard a scream! I was confused i looked around and nothing i turned to my uncles and brother. "Did you hear that?" Emmett nodded, i looked at Dad and he looked like he was going to kill someone. I started to panic but i wasn't sure if i heard correctly i wanted to make sure it was an actual scream and not a screech of tires or something.

i focused harder and i heard it again and it made me angry. "GET OFF ME! GET OFF!" It was sofia! I growled and snarled. "IT's SOFIA!" a chorus of snarls and hisses erupted i was hit by her scent i ran off straight away following it, i was going north it was deep, deep into the forest, i prayed to god that son of a bitch didn't kill her! I could hear her panting now and when i drew close i stopped frozen, with my family behind me dad was next to me, i couldn't believe what i saw, that bastard was raping my girlfriend i erupted into a massive rage! Then i heard her scream really loud this time but it was weak. "GET OFFFFFFFFFFF! AHHH!" that was it i charged at him like a bull and ripped him off my angel and punched him!.

I growled and he stumbled onto the ground. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! YOU DISGUSTING RAPIST!" Conner gasped for breath i thought i heard him whimper but when i listened more closely he was laughing. "She was good! She was practically begging for it! I gave what that whore wanted!" I roared loudly i was going to shred this guy limb from limb but Emmett had a firm hold of me and i was struggling. "EMMETT LET ME GO GOD DAMN IT! HE DESERVES IT!"

EJ stood in front of me. "MASEN! Calm down! Sofie needs you! go to her! Edward, Jazz and i will take care of it! GO NOW!" I automatically calmed down , i heard the cries from my angel, Emmett let me go and i ran to her, what i saw broke my heart, she was on the floor curled into a massive ball, hugging her knees so tight, the bastard had ripped her top and she had no pants, her panties had been ripped off and the only thing i could see her wearing was a bra! It pained me to see her like this. I comforted her. "Sofia! Sweetheart!" Sofie didn't respond but she raised her head and was looking at me contemplating if i was really here! Of course i would be i wouldn't leave her here, i felt somewhat relieved but i was worried, angry and upset all at the same time.

Sofia looked at me like i wasn't here and she carried on crying, it hurt she must have thought i left her here so i comforted her "Sofie bell! I'm here! Sweetheart look at me!" Sofie raised her head again, tears were sprawled onto my face, Sofie had tears like waterfalls and she spoke in a barely audible whisper i wouldn't have heard her if i was human. "I knew you'd come!" I sighed in relief i was surprised that Sofia had grabbed me and soaked my jumper but i didn't care i was so glad i got her back safe, in my arms, i cant believe he did that to my angel! He toke away her innocence! I continued to stroke her hair and reassure her, Emmett was not far away he looked so angry!.

"I'm here sweetheart! I'm here! You are safe now!" she nodded i could tell she was growing more and more tired it was the shock! But for some reason she shot up out my arms and started to panic. "Mase... what.. where's!" I know what she was asking me what happened to Conner! I growled to even think his name i answered to her truthfully.

"He's being taken care of!" Sofie gasped in shock she must have thought i killed him HA! If only!. "You didn't..." I was going to answer but Emmett answered for me, i was holding sofie's hand not wanting to let her go but when Emmett spoke Sofie jumped and hid into me, Emmett winced slightly i dont want her to be afraid! But he answered any way! "No we didn't! Edward, Jazz and EJ have taken him to the principal, they've also called the police!" Sofie seemed to have calmed down probably knowing that Emmett will never hurt her! Emmett kneeled down next to me, I looked at the vulnerable angel before me tears were still streaming.

"Hey little one!" I winced, Sofie was crumbling again as she looked at Emmett! "Emmy!" Emmett looked like he was going to cry at any moment, he sat next to Sofie and wrapped his arms around her. Sofie was crying again against Emmett, sobbing and talking at the same time. "I.. want... to.. go.. home!" I looked at Emmett i really wasn't sure he nodded to me "Masen, take Sofia back to Esme's, Carlisle and the girls will be with you shortly!" I saw Sofie was looking between me and Emmett i smiled sadly at her and stood up, taking my jumper off and gave it to her, i couldn't stand seeing her this exposed "Put it on sweetheart!"

Sofie nodded and put the jumper on without hesitation the jumper came to her knees so she was covered for now, i saw that Sofie was trying to stand up but i could see her wincing then i saw a massive bruise on her face, he really punched her hard in the my face ached, it pained to see my angel in such pain she was wobbling and couldn't stand up on her own me and Emmett had the same expression and Sofie saw.

i spoke to her as soft as possible i didn't want to worry her. "Can you walk? Or do you want me to carry you?" Sofie nodded weakly and spoke in a whisper "Can you carry me! i want to see dad! Please!" I nodded and picked her up bridal style she fit like a glove in my arms, she wasn't even heavy, sofie leaned her head against my chest and Emmett sighed heavily "Give me your keys Mase, Rose will drop it off at the cottage, GO!" I threw him my car keys and before i ran Emmett kissed sofie's head "See you a little while Sofia! I'll make that son of a bitch pay!" Sofie tried her best to smile and nodded.

i took off concentrating on getting Sofie to safety, i could feel her stare bore into me it toke all i could for me to not look at her, but i when i did glance i saw that Sofie was struggling to stay awake, i was now only 5 minutes away from the house, i looked down to my angel and Sofia had fell asleep, i could hear four people talking and someone playing.

I had finally arrived to the big cream Victorian house i saw grandpa's Mercedes, Lilly and Chris's Mercedes on the drive way! I ran straight through the door, i called my grandpa. "GRANDPA!" I shouted soon Chris and Grandpa met with me. they gasped when they saw Sofia in my arms. Grandpa already knew what happened as he was still in his doctor uniform. "Masen come with me! I need to check her over ASAP!" I nodded and followed him upstairs i whispered to Sofie gently. "You're safe now sweetheart! Your safe now!" I kissed her forehead then Sofie's eyes fluttered open I was in dad's old room and he gestured for me to put her on the bed.

"Masen!" I heard my angel whisper. "I'm here angel!, i'm here!" Sofie clutched to me i tried to get her on the bed but she refused to let me go Chris intervened. "Sofia! You need to lie down! Sweetheart!" Sofie was frantic. "NO! I DONT WANT TO LIE DOWN!" Sofie wasn't going to listen. "Sweetheart! You need to lie down grandpa is going to check you over!" Sofie shook her head. "Your going to leave me again i dont want you t go!" Grandpa sighed and looked at his scared, vulnerable daughter. "Masen isn't going anywhere darling!" grandpa spoke softly, Sofie looked at me i smiled her favourite side smile and she nodded. "You, you promise?" I nodded. "I'm not going anywhere!" Sofie calmed down and released me she lay down on the bed but she gripped my hand.

I could hear everybody downstairs i heard the worried and frantic notions, Chris sighed. "I better calm everyone down! I love you Sofie!" Sofie smiled softly at Chris who looked so worried. "I love you to Chris!" Chris nodded and walked out the room. Grandpa had his gloves on. "Now sofia i know you're still in shock darling but i need to.. make a thorough check to see if you have sustained any injuries aside from a bruised cheek!" Sofie panted but she managed to calm down. "I hit my head pretty hard, and... it hurts... down.. there!" I growled i cant believe that!.

Grandpa sighed. "Mase, if you cant control your anger then maybe i should get Rose up here. Would that be okay sofie! I know you may want Mase here, but i dont think he can handle it!" He was right, i am still angry! Of course i am! Sofie looked at me then rubbed smooth circles on me that calmed me down i turned to look at her she smiled weakly.

"Masen! Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault! Dad is right, you cant handle it being in here, could you get rose for me?" I nodded but i didn't need to when Sofie said her name and she walked in. "You dont need to, i'm here!" Sofie's eyes lit up. "Rose!" Aunt Rose smiled sadly at her. "Oh sofie! What's he done to you!, it's okay mase you go downstairs i can handle it from here!" I nodded, i kissed sofie on the lips softly and i crept out of the room. 


	28. Recovery

**Sofia's POV  
**When mase walked out the door i did feel a horrible ache in my chest but i was so relieved Rose was here. Dad looked so sad and Rose was lying next to me, Dad then spoke in his professional tone. "Now Sofie, you said you hit your head?" I nodded weakly. "Can you point it out where?" I tried to stretch it hurt a little and pointed to the back of my head when i touched the back i winced dad nodded he walked round the bed quickly i turned round slightly so he can get a better view Rose was holding my hand, dad was feeling round my head until he hit the exact spot and it hurt i yelped slightly.

"Hmm! Tender! You don't have a concussion!" i nodded, and then dad looked at me in a fatherly way, the look of pure worry for his daughter. "Now... Sofia! I know this is uncomfortable but.. i need to... check your.. Abdomen! I know! It is uncomfortable but you might have injuries inflicted!" I blushed really bad, but i realised that Dad might have dealt a lot of cases.. Like this... being raped. i shuddered i didn't have any choice in the matter i turned to Rose and she winced at me and nodded. I sighed.

"Let's get this over with!" I lay back down and shut my eyes, my blush didn't go, i was so embarrassed i still had mase's jumper on but i had nothing on underneath, Dad didn't say anything.. For ages actually but then he spoke to himself i think.. "No major damage, just bruising! No traces of blood or semen!" I didn't respond, neither did Rose i jumped when i heard a snap it was dad's gloves being taken off.

"You! Are not going back to that school! You are going to get a lot of rest!" I nodded relieved i really didn't want to go back, having to hear people whisper. Dad was going to walk out the door. "Dad.." I noticed that Rose was stroking my hair. Dad stopped and turned. "Yes sofie?" I smiled at him. "thank you!" Dad smiled. "Your very welcome darling! Esme is going to be up in a minute with food! Just get some rest, my grandkids will be up in a flash! And Alice" I sighed and nodded.

Dad closed the door quietly and it was just me and Rose in the room i looked at her and smiled. "Thanks for staying with me rose!" Rose looked really sad but smiled at me. "You're welcome Sofie..." I could see hurt in her eyes. "Rose.. What's wrong?" Rose looked at me she looked so.. Vulnerable! I've never seen her like this. "It's just.. i know how it feels. In my human life.. i was raped as well! By several men! They left me for dead! There was blood everywhere I'm just thankful Carlisle found me I know how you are feeling!" I gasped! And i felt sorry for her, i sat up wincing at the pain as it hasn't subsided. I stretched for Rose and wrapped my arms around her she was crying dry tears. "Shhh! It's okay! I'm so sorry that happened to you!"

Rose didn't say a thing; she just hugged me and then sat up. "I love you sofie! You're like a sister to me! i really thought that... he killed you!" I winced trying to forget. "Rose, let's not talk about it!" Rose saw my face and nodded. I felt all dirty! I needed to get traces of HIM! Off me! i needed to be in some clean pyjamas and get some sleep. It seemed like Rose read my mind, she smiled attentively. "I'll get the bath running!" I grabbed her hand. She stopped for a second. "Thank you rose! For sharing with me!" Rose smiled sadly and nodded i let go of her hand and she walked into the bathroom.

I heard a tap at the door and the door opened and i think i nearly burst out crying again, it was my little brother Aidan, with Anna-Maria! My big sister. She had been in tears, Aidan didn't understand why I was crying but he came running to me on the bed! "Sopie!" tears were running down my face Annie helped him get on the bed and he crawled right into my arms, i held him in my arms for ages, he started to cry i think because he hasn't saw me, he nuzzled his face in my neck and held on so tight.

"No cwying sopie I'm here now!" Aidan sat up and kissed me, then leaned his head back where it was, i inhaled his weak scent, smelling of fresh rain. "I'm sorry, i just missed you so much Addy bear! I am so sorry; i promise i will never leave you again!" I kissed his cheek and he sat up again a tear escaped him. "You pwomise?" I nodded at him. "I promise aidan i love you!" Aidan smiled his dimpled smile and nodded. "Sopie stop cwying now!" I nodded i really wanted to see my mom. "Addy bear, can you get mom up here please?" Aidan smiled.

"Okay! I'll get mommy!" I smiled and put him down, Annie watched on as Aidan hurried out of the room to get mom, when he left Annie turned to me she was crying. "Sofia! I'm so, so, so sorry! I should have gone with you!" I cried getting myself into a state again Annie ran into my arms. "What sort of a sister am i! I can't even protect my little sister!" I cried again. "Annie.. Don't.. Beat yourself... up! It wasn't anyone's fault! It was mine! I shouldn't have gone into the forest in the first place!" Annie sat up looking angry. "It wasn't your fault either! You didn't deserve to get raped! That sick bastard had no right!" I winced when she even said the words.

I felt physically sick to my stomach, Rose ran in the room i think she could hear that i was struggling. "Annie! Sofia! Has just suffered a traumatic shock! Let her relax her head is all over the place at the moment, look you're in no fit state to talk to sofia! Okay! Calm down! Go back downstairs" Annie looked at me and i looked away in disgust with myself, i wrapped my arms around my knees and rocked a little bit i zoned out after. Rose kneeled in front of me.

"Come on sweetie; let's get you in the bath yeah?" I heard somebody clear their throat i looked up and it was Alice, she looked so sad, it hurt her to see that sad. "Hey! No sad face sis! That's not my pixie" Alice looked up she had clean fresh pyjamas in her hands and she came over to hug me tight. "Oh sofie! I'm so sorry if i saw it happen sooner!" I sighed. "Alice it wasn't your fault okay!" Alice sighed and nodded. "I brought you some pyjamas... do you want some more company or shall I leave you and rose?" I smiled i wanted my big sisters here with me.

"I want nothing more than to have my two big sisters with me!" Rose and Alice smiled happily they guided me carefully to the bathroom i still couldn't walk, i was really wobbly, Alice helped me out of Mase's jumper i didn't care that i was practically naked in front of them, the only thing that scared me was if they were going to leave me on my own Alice saw the fear in my eyes.

"Sofie, were not going to leave you! We just don't want to see you naked! Thank you!" I blushed deeply Rose laughed as well then was in the cupboard she got a big towel she opened it up in front of me and looked away, it was like a screen, i ripped off my bra and jumped into the bubbly bath, it so bubbly you couldn't see anything anyway, Alice and Rose sat on the edge of the bath, Alice gave Rose the brush.

"Just tie her hair in a ponytail!" Rose nodded while i was playing with a bubble i felt Rose brush my hair softly, Alice was quiet watching on, "You have so much hair sofie!" i giggled. "thanks, i did contemplate of cutting it off!" alice shrieked quietly. "Are you crazy! Dont you dare cut it off! It's gorgeous. A very interesting shade of black! I mean my hair is black but yours is way darker, its like midnight! And you have a tint of dark blue through it! It looks more defined when it's in the sun!" I blushed at Alice's compliment. "I'm so glad i'm like my mom!" Alice smiled widely "you two can pass as twins! It's scary!" I laughed loudly.

"Well i can't complain, i could have looked like Joham!" I snickered at the name! Alice's face fell. "Yeah i guess you could have done" it fell silent Rose had finished putting my hair in a ponytail and it felt good to have it off me. i thanked rose. She smiled and nodded. I scrubbed determined to get any living trace of Conner Newton off me. i scrubbed and scrubbed until my skin felt raw, Rose had opened the towel again and looked away not wanting to see me naked. I wrapped the towel around me and Alice dashed out the room and was back in a flash she held some new underwear for me, they were pink but they were nothing special!.

"Thanks Alice" Alice nodded, "We'll be outside waiting for you!" I nodded as i realised i had to put my lingerie on again cue blush! I didn't dare look in the mirror, i was too disgusted with myself, i brushed my teeth and popped on the under garments, i stepped out of the bathroom, Alice and Rose were talking on the bed they smiled at me when they saw me.

"Better?" I sighed with relief. "Much better thank you!" they nodded i walked over towards the pyjamas they were nothing special either i was given a black tank top and baggy grey sweats i was then given a clean jumper that was clearly masen's Alice thrown it in my hand i raised my eyebrow at Alice, she just smiled. "You miss his scent!" I nodded; i agree i did want his scent, so i know that he is close by me. i thrown on the baggy white jumper that is clearly big for me it touches the tips of my knees, i didn't want to stay in the room and greet everyone.

"Guys is it okay if i go downstairs?" Alice and Rose looked surprised. "Don't you want to stay up here?" I shook my head. "I want to see everyone. I want to put everyone's mind at rest and know that I'm okay and nobody needs to worry!" Rose sighed. "Sofie, everyone is going to be worried no matter what! But.. if that's what you want then do you want me to carry you?" I Smiled slightly and blushed when rose offered to carry me and stairs aren't going to be my friends for a while so i nodded.

Rose smiled and hoisted me up she picked me up like i was a stiletto heel. Alice was first out the room then 2 seconds later i was in the main room, everyone's eyes were on me, there were different expressions there was worry, anger, relief, and pain!. I saw that Aidan had fell asleep on mom's lap she looked at me with such worry it hurt. Rose put me down gently i stumbled a bit but managed to gain my balance. "Thanks rose!" Rose nodded and made her way to Emmett. Mom was in front of me. "My poor baby!" was all she said she wrapped her arms tightly around me; i tried not to cry i fought them back only just! Mom kissed my hair and both my cheeks. 

"Baby i promise! After this whole mess with Joham is over everyone has agreed to move!.. all of us, Esme says she's got a big enough house for us to move down to Olympia! How does that sound?" I smiled happily and nodded. "That sounds wonderful as long as everyone is coming, I'm happy!" Mom kissed my forehead!. "I love you mom! So much!" Mom held me tighter. "I love you to. My angel from above!" I smiled warmly remembering how she always used to call me that when she was pregnant with me.

After i had hugged my mum talking of Joham has got me thinking, what we were going to do exactly. "Dad!" Dad had a pained expression on his face but looked at me. "Yes darling?!" I took a deep breath. "Do we have a structured plan with the whole Joham and his army? We've been keeping up appearances and yet we haven't really done anything about it we have only 4 months til he's in Washington!" Everybody's head shot up with sudden realisation and worry. "Your right, don't worry about it darling i'll contact Aro now!" With that said i didn't realise Aidan was awake.

"Sopie, who awo?" I stiffened and gasps came from everyone, the innocent look in his eyes pained me and mom toke him out my arms and explained to him. "Darling... Aro.. he is the king of the vampires.. Don't worry he won't hurt you.. he will be hopefully be able to get rid of the bad man who plans to hurt everyone in this state... but don't be scared we will never let him touch you!" Aidan smiled, a strange reaction i would have thought he would be petrified. "Does awo have gold eyes like you mommy?" okay maybe he now will be scared. Mom winced.

"No baby he doesn't! He has red eyes... BUT! He's not the bad man who hurt your parents!" Aidan's cute little smile turned to fear and he hid in mom's neck Rose rubbed circles on his back as did Chris. "Don't let him hurt me mommy! I be good!" a slight chuckle escaped out of me everyone looked at me funny Nessie and Lizzie stood either side of me with a fake smile i can tell they were trying to act like nothing happened, i leaned on Nessie's shoulder and listened to dad's conversation with that i think everyone stopped to listen.

"Hello Natalia, May i speak with Aro?"

**"Hello, who is it that's calling?"  
**  
"It's Carlisle Cullen, Aro will know who i am!"

**"Okay, won't be a second!"  
**  
There was a slight pause until i heard a male voice.

**"Carlisle my friend, to what i owe this pleasant call?"  
**  
"Hello Aro.. well we have a slight complex problem.. a vampire named Joham has created a vampire hybrid army which has cost many lives of women, two female hybrids, two male vampires and a female vampire has escaped out of his facility that he still resides in! It will be easier to explain this in person but to cut it short, Joham has gone insane with power and thinks he's created a super race and plans to attack Washington in 5 months.. Would you be able to come to America so we can join forces and think of a tactful plan to stop him."

**"I see, a very complex situation indeed, are the hybrids choosing to fight?"  
**  
"I believe that they are being forced i do not think they are wishing to fight, Joham is their father, they all fear him, if given a choice i'd say they'd wish to not want to!"  
**  
"Right! You just carry on the facade as normal, i will be sending out Jane, Alec, Demetri, Heidi, Felix and Chelsea in 4 months' time, Myself, Caius and Marcus will not be joining you, i will also take the liberty of sending a third of my guards to even out in numbers!, but one question my friend"  
**  
"Thank you Aro! What is the question?"

**"You had nothing to do with it do you?"  
**  
"No, I and my family had not infiltrated this at all Aro i assure you!"

**"I only ask my dear friend, i will be seeing you soon!"  
**  
"see you!"

Edward and Bella were growling. "The nerve of him, always trying to pin the blame on us!" Dad assured him. "Don't worry, he doesn't thinks it's us, but we have 3 days to prepare and think of a well-structured plan for the mean time we need to decide what we're going to do about Conner Newton" A shiver ran through my spine, Mase and Edward growled at his name.

"I should have killed the sick son of a bitch when i had the chance!" I noticed Mase hasn't said anything until now i saw that he was in the corner of the room not giving a second glance at me, i turned to Lizzie and she winced at me, she was hiding something from me but i let it drop for now!. At this point everybody was disagreeing with each other of what to do, the females were saying to just let him go to prison but the males were saying aside from dad saying to torture both Brett and Conner slowly and painfully but the annoying thing is i just want them to drop it!.

Annie turned to me with eyes blazing Zack held onto her for support. "Forget about it?! Sofie! That sick bastard raped you don't you want him to pay!" Everyone's heads shot to me, this made me angry a little. "I just want everyone to drop it, he couldn't have killed me! i'm half vampire! Ok yes he raped me but i'm still here! Can we please just move on from this!" everybody shook their heads an i heard a growl and someone snapped at me.

"ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS? You just want to just drop it and act like nothing happened! FUCK SAKE SOFIE tell me you're not that stupid!" I jumped in fear not knowing who that was coming from but i realised it was Masen. Bella, Esme and Rose were by my side i didn't notice that i had been crying. "Masen! You're scaring her!" Bella shouted at Mase with her stern motherly tone. "MASEN CULLEN You do not raise your voice do you hear me! Sofia has suffered a terrible ordeal! She doesn't need this right now! But.. in some ways Sofia i agree you can't let him get away for what he's done! I say we get Charlie involved! He will be able to help! After all he's a cop! He will do all he can to get Conner sent down!"

I had stopped crying when i came out of Esme's grasp and nodded, "Your right Bella! I like that idea, dad you have evidence don't you?" Dad nodded. "Yes darling, i have evidence, he will not get away with this!" I heard a snort. "Listen to all of you! don't you understand that they will just give him a slap on the wrist and let him go on his merry way!" Edward shouted at Mase as well. "MASEN THAT'S ENOUGH!" Masen growled again and then stormed out the house.

Then all was quiet i began to sob hard i collapsed onto the floor with my sisters on the floor beside me, Jazz had to excuse himself out the room just before he went he kneeled in front of me and gave me a hug. "Jazz.. I'm... so.. S-sorry!.. It's.. All... my.. f-fault" Jazz stroked my hair and held me tight. "Shhh, darlin! It's not your fault, ok! It's not your fault! I love you!" I closed my eyes tight. "I love you too jazz!" Jazz cooed to me more and then left the room.

Lizzie was playing with my hair mum stayed with me but Chris had to go home to put Aidan to bed, I was growing more and more tired i didn't notice that i was being carried across the room as i looked i noticed i was lying on Rose's lap she smiled down at me twirling a strand on my hair. "Just rest now sweetie! You'll feel much better!" I knew i wasn't able to sleep tonight Mase wasn't with me his safe arms aren't tightly wrapped around me, he's out somewhere angry at me for some strange reason!. "But.. masen!" was the only thing that came out my mouth that made sense. "Don't worry, he's not angry at you.. i promise, just close your eyes and rest darling you've suffered enough today!"

I sighed and nodded, i tried as best as i could to try and let the deep sleep over take me but i didn't, my heart ached and i was then pulled into a dream, i was walking through the forest there was no sound but my own footsteps, the place looked oddly familiar as i saw the same large trees that were enclosed together i knew i was at mine and Mase's secret woodland and on the other side would be my masen!. As i stepped through the trees it had suddenly went pitch black, and there in front of me with his dark blonde hair and dull blue eyes burning in mine, lying on top of me was Conner.

I struggled all i can to get out of his hold i searched frantically for Masen, i called his name and Conner laughs a dark laugh. "That pretty boy isn't coming for you! he doesn't want you, he never wanted you, dont you see that your nothing!" I shook my head frantically. "YOU'RE LYING! HE'S COMING!" I then heard a dark laugh and then through the corner of my eye was there stood in all his glory Masen but he had look of disgust. "Masen thank god come and get him off me please!" Masen growled at me.

"Why would i want to save you!, he's right you're nothing! I never wanted you, i was just lonely and needed someone, and did you honestly think I was actually in love with you!" Tears were streaming down. "No! That's not true you said you loved me! You said it! You said that i was the only girl you'd ever want! I love you masen don't leave me!" Masen laughed at me, Conner mocked me and then from nowhere all my family even my own mother was there holding Aidan who was crying, i was now standing up looking at all the disgusted faces, my friends were all there as well.

Mase paced up and down in front of me. "Dad, Esme, please!" Esme growled at me even dad did. "We don't love you Sofia! I only said i see you as a daughter to shut you up! Your no daughter of mine!" i clutched to my chest it hurt. My sisters Lizzie and Nessie snarled at me even EJ did.

"You're no good for my brother stay away from him, i wouldn't want YOU for a sister! Your nothing to me now!" i collapsed onto the floor of the hurtful words that everybody was saying. I looked to my mother. "Mom! Y-you love me right. Addy bear!" i tried to reach for him but he wailed and wailed and screamed, he didn't want me by him which caused my mum to growl at me.

"Stay away from him!, you should have just let Joham kill you! Why did i ever have you as a daughter!" at this point couldn't even breathe, my own mother hated me, i opened my eyes again and i was still in the woodland but i was circled by Jake, Seth, Quill, Embry and Leah. At first i was relieved. "Guys! Thank god can you please talk to my family." Jake shouted. "SHUT UP you pathetic half leech!" I gasped. "But Jake! I don't know why everyone hates Me.!"

Leah got so angry that she was in my face. "ARE YOU DEAF he said be quiet! Eugh! You disgust me!" no, not these guys to! They all growled at me. "I got dibs of ripping her head off!" Quill stared at me evilly i couldn't move! Then in a flash there were wolves circling me, i was so scared that i was crying to tears! I couldn't breathe at this point from the distance i could see all my family watching with excitement i even saw the Denali clan! Then i heard a dark, familiar laugh.

"Sofia! My sweet Sofia! I knew it wouldn't last long, these people don't like you! You were always to be destined on your own! Your own mother doesn't love you!.. i pity you!" It was Joham himself he laughed as i was on the floor curled into a ball. "Yes they do! You're lying! Your lying, you're lying!" I didn't hear another voice but growls from the wolves from nowhere one actually jumped for me. "LEAH NO! AHH!"

I heard a voice someone shouting my name. "Sofie! Wake up!" I tossed and turned and tears were flowing down, i didn't realise i was panting, either so when i shot up i had fallen into the first pair of arms i saw, and just let the tears out one hand was clutched to my chest and one was wrapped around my head to let me cry, i felt one hand stroke my hair softly.

"Sweetheart!" I lifted my head slightly to look i realised i was in masen's arms. I whispered his name. "Mase y-your here?" Masen winced sadly and nodded. "Of course! I am baby where else am i going to go!" I erupted into more tears i wrapped my arms around masen's neck and just cried mase had then pulled me onto his lap properly and just let me cry while he rubbed my back softly, which was calming me down, i sniffed and sniffed and then blushed when i realised i had soaked his shirt.

"I'm sorry.. for wetting your shirt" I looked away shamefully, i felt his index finger on my chin forcing me to look at him i gave in and looked at him, in the eyes they were soft and gentle his expression was comforting smiling his beautiful side smile. "Hey you!" I smiled slightly and whispered. "Hey! I love.. You! Masen!" Masen carried on smiling and pecked my wet lips.

I heard someone clear their throat i turned around and saw the whole family watching me, i blushed deeply suspecting they heard my dream. "i'm sorry!" I looked towards the floor i didn't dare look at their pitiful expression but what shocked me was that Edward came and sat next to me. "Sofie look at me!" I didn't dare look i shook my head. I could hear him sigh. "Sofie look at me please!" I sighed heavily and looked up from the floor to see Edward's expression sadness and determination.

"that's better! Sofie, me and Annie saw your dream, do you really think we'd say all those things?" I looked away again slowly nodded, My mom piped in. "What dream Edward?" Edward looked at me Masen's grip tightened he then kissed my hair while Edward told my mom.

"Sofie had a nightmare, she was in the woodland where she and masen go,... Conner was there, on top of her.. then she saw masen she plead for help.. he just said that he never wanted her.. we were all there saying how we never loved her, that she meant nothing to us, she was deeply affected by you Lilly, in her nightmare you said that you never wanted a daughter like her! And.. the wolves came out of nowhere and attacked her! That was when she woke up!" A chorus of gasps i didn't look away from the floor, i felt two strong arms rip me away from masen's.

"Sofie! We love you! Your my little sister! That nightmare is bogus!" I was so happy to be in Emmett's arms i let him swing me around in a bone crushing hug he put me down and from nowhere i crashed on the floor a roar of laughter filled the house, Annie, Nessie and Lizzie and EJ all jumped me, they all hugged me at once i laughed loudly. Then Lizzie punched my arm.

"Lizzie what was that for!" Lizzie smiled evilly. "Why do you think i don't love you? Your my best friend and my sister you silly half vampire!" I blushed deeply. "I don't know! Maybe it was my half-conscious mind moulded with my dream i don't know! But i do feel like I'm going to be left on my own again or you all realise that your all better off without me!".

Then it was Nessie's turn to hit me. "STOP HITTING ME!" Nessie giggled. "Stop thinking those thoughts! I can easily ask Annie! You are being ridiculous, we all love you deeply, you're a sister, daughter, best friend and girlfriend, you mean so much to everyone sofia! So i don't want to hear this anymore, you are dealing with two mind readers and a fortune teller! I will know!" I gulped and nodded, but what Nessie said was right, i am being stupid this is my family, and they all love me, just then the door burst open and in comes the wolves, i quickly got up from the floor and ran straight into Jake he looked confused at first.

"Wasn't the girl i was expecting to run in my arms but hey sofie, what's all this?" I blushed and giggled. "I'm sorry, i just... had a tough day today! I missed all of you guys!" Quill and Seth burst out laughing Jake snickered as well. "Aw! Nice to know you care Sofie! Now i think it's safe to say you can let go of me now so Nessie and Mase doesn't suspect anything!" I giggled and let go of Jake then Nessie played along. "There better not be!" I laughed as Jake pretended to be hurt. "You think that low of me!" Jake started to pout and Nessie just giggled and jumped into his arms.

I ran to Leah and hugged her she laughed and hugged me back. "Okay Sofie what's wrong!" I started to fidget. "It's stupid really, i had a nightmare that's all and at the end, Jake shouted at me calling me a pathetic half leech, you yelled in my face telling me to shut up when i didn't understand why you said it, then Quill laughed at me saying you were going to rip off my head" I blushed and looked away ashamed i heard rough gasps and i think Quill and Embry engulfed me into a hug. "We could never do that to you! You're too hot!" I laughed out loud to Quill. "I thought you imprinted? You sure it hasn't worn off?" Quill smiled cockily at me. "Yes i have imprinted why you disappointed?, but there's nothing wrong with telling a girl is beautiful!" I blushed immensely and the guys found it hilarious.

Embry and Seth teased me. "Awe! Look her cheeks have gone red!" I playfully glared at them. "I am not!" and my cheeks became hotter DAMN why do i blush so much!, Seth started to pinch at my cheeks. "Awe she's so cute!" I pretended to bite at Seth's finger. Embry chimed in on the teasing. "Ooh! Careful she bites!" I crossed my arms like a child and stuck my tongue at them. Seth raised his eyebrow. "so mature!" I shrugged and looked at Jake he looked hurt, Nessie was rubbing his back.

I walked over to them. "Guys what's wrong?" Jake looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Sofie! What you said i said to you in your nightmare, i would never say that to you! Ever! I mean there was a time that i would have! But that's in the past! I would never insult you like that" Guilt engulfed my body knowing what i said upset him. "Jake, I'm sorry i shouldn't have said anything, i know you wouldn't have!" Jake didn't say anything else he just nodded, but i don't think i made it any better Nessie smiled at me and mouthed to me 'don't worry'

I winced as my stomach started to rumble, Esme heard. "are you hungry sweetie?" I nodded. "yeah.. would it be okay if i have something here?" Esme walked over to me and gave me a tight hug, "Oh honey of course come with me!" Esme held my hand and we both made our way to the kitchen the big open spaced kitchen was empty, i noticed the wolves, mase and my brother and sisters were behind me, me and Esme were standing by the fridge.

"What would you like dear?" i haven't had eggs in the longest time. "Esme would it be okay if i could have an omelette?" Esme smiled adoringly and nodded. "Of course, i will get straight on to it, take a seat my darling!" everybody seemed to want one, i turned to sit at the kitchen table Mase smiled at me and patted his leg i smiled and ran to sit on his lap, i wrapped both my arms around him and lay on the crook of his neck. His face buried in my hair inhaling my scent, me and mase were in our own little bubble, Mase whispered in my ear.

"May i say just how beautiful you look?" I giggled and kissed him on the lips. "Not as beautiful as you!" I wasn't even interrupted as i saw that we were all coupled off. Zack and Annie were sat opposite me they were just smiling sweetly at one another, EJ and Leah were on our left, Seth and Lizzie were sitting next to Annie, Nessie and Jake were on the end from EJ and Quill and Embry were just pretending to gag as we all were with our couples i couldn't help but giggle.

"Don't be jealous because you're not with your imprints!" Both Quill and Embry glared at me. "I will be seeing Mary later on! Thank you!" I rolled my eyes and Quill lost as he said that Claire is only 12 so she'd be in bed. I did wonder what the other pack was like. "So.. What are the other pack like? Are they nice?" Jake just stared at me not sure of what to say.. "Well... it's hard to explain! We all used to be one pack.. Before.. Bella!" Nessie, EJ , Mase and Liz stiffened i think i understood. "Oh.. Before Bella gave birth?" Jake nodded. "They wanted to kill Bella! But i stood against them.. Sam is the pack leader, he was the first to phase" Leah snorted at his name... my guess Leah was more involved with Sam.

"Do you still speak to him?" Jake was confused for a split moment. "Sam? Sure, since were both pack leaders we can communicate but it's only when were both phased and we only speak unless it's about pack meetings and such! Nothing out of that. Were both equal in numbers there's Sam, Jared, Paul, Colin and Brady!" I was fascinated.

"Have they imprinted?" Seth nodded. "Sam imprinted on.. Emily who's mine and Leah's cousin actually, Jared imprinted on a girl called Kim who went to our school at the reservation, at the time he didn't like her, he was completely oblivious that she loved him until after he phased into a wolf he imprinted on her.. Paul imprinted on Rachel.. Who is Jake's older twin sister" Jake winced wow! i didn't even know Jake had a sister this is fascinating. Seth probably saw my expression.

"I know right, Colin imprinted on a girl called Nina, there around the same age and Brady imprinted on a girl called Yoki, Nina and Yoki are sisters they were new in town and funny enough they happened to bump into them and right then and there they both imprinted on them!" I couldn't help but laugh! But overall i think it's amazing. "I think it's amazing how you find your soul mates" The wolves snickered and blushed.

nobody said anything else after that Mase put me next to him as Esme had served all the food, i stared at my food hungrily and dug in, me and my sisters all moaned, everybody laughed. "The girls are enjoying it a bit too much don't you say lads!" me and my sisters all glared at the boys Mase shot his hands up in surrender. "Hey don't glare at me i didn't say anything Zack was the one that said it" i turned my attention back to Zack i haven't even spoke to him since the incident so i wasn't sure how he was going to take my reaction and the weird thing is he winced at me.

"Sofie! I know i shouldn't bring it up again but i do apologise.. for breaking your wrist! I never meant to! It was very ungentlemanly of me! i'm sorry!" I reached out to Zack and smiled. "It's okay Zack! You didn't mean it!" Zack sighed in relief and smiled. "Thank you Sofia!" I giggled. Then continued eating my food, after i finished my plate i was full. "Thank you Esme that was delicious" Esme smiled happily then everyone thanked her. "Thank you dears! I'm happy you all enjoyed it!" I nodded happily, not long after everybody had finished i offered to wash up but Esme was determined to do it, Bella came in after and offered a hand, she said that i need my rest.

I laughed then rolled my eyes, then something seemed to be unnerving with the wolves they seemed to be strangely offish, i noticed the rest of my family wasn't here i shouted to Esme where they are and she said that they're all out hunting so it was just myself, Masen, Nessie, Jake, EJ, Leah, Seth, Lizzie, Annie, Zack, Embry and Quill in the living area the TV wasn't on.

Jake was itching to say something. "Jake are you okay? You dont seem yourself, actually for that matter, you, Leah and Seth, have been oddly quiet is everything okay?" The wolves froze in place staring at each other as if they were having an internal battle, but Jake smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Your too observant for your own good Sofia" A little chuckle erupted from everyone but in the air was only but concern, Jake sighed and stood up along with Leah.

"Well, i WAS going to wait until everyone came back but.. i suppose i can repeat when everybody else is here!" nobody said a thing, i turned to Nessie who looked confused and worried. "Jake, is everything okay?" Jake looked at Nessie and reassured her. "Were not sure" I was now lost. "What do you mean?" Jake concentrated for a second then finally answered my question. "Well you know the scent that me and the pack have been tracking for weeks?" everybody nodded.

"Well.. we've been trying to figure out who this person is... or should i say who these 4 people are, the one thing that me and the pack have noticed is that the scents weren't sickly sweet as a vampire but was still sweet enough there playing with us, taking us in odd directions in different states, but always circulating back around the La push border and around Forks, whoever these people are, are looking for something or.. Someone, we figured that they are vampire hybrids but.. we've never been able to see them... were at a loss! But were keeping a close eye...!" I think i literally stopped breathing the look of pure horror crossed me and Annie.

Annie looked at me with a questioning look. "Sofia... you don't suppose... Joham has anything to do with this?" There were a few growls coming from the pack and the guys.. i was too scared to answer but the only thing that came out of my mouth was. "I don't know!" Masen had pulled me into his lap protectively. "Don't worry sweetheart he won't touch you" I wasn't so sure.. if Joham has sent out hybrids then the only people i could think of that would obey to Joham faithfully was of course Nahuel, and three triplets Vanessa, Adriana and Clarissa they all have dark, shoulder length red hair they are all very wild but very beautiful but they all look like Joham, the only memory I have of the triplets was that they never really liked me much, whatever that reason was is unknown to me.. Mase snapped me out my thoughts.

"Sweetheart are you okay? You've gone pale?" I didn't even realise that I was shaking, I calmed myself, but I noticed all the worried faces. "I think I know who's trying to find us.. Annie do you remember.. The triplets?" Annie's face was pure horror, and slowly nodded zack even froze from shock then growled and stood protectively in front of Annie, this confused everyone. The pack was just as confused as everyone but Annie answered my question. "Yes I remember them, they hated us didn't they?" I sighed and nodded then from nowhere Jazz asked. "Sofie who are these triplets you speak of?" I couldn't lie to them so I answered jazz. "The triplets I speak about is our sisters, but there horrible ever since I can remember they used to be so mean to me and Annie, they used to just say and do awful things to the others, Chris had bad experience with them, especially zack, there definitely more like Joham..

They're all identical girls, Vanessa, Adriana and Clarissa they all look like Joham, all wild, horrible, dare I say it evil! And then you have Nahuel he's been a favourite of Joham.. Always with him 24/7 those are the only people I could think of that are responsible.. So if Joham's sent them out then Joham definitely knows I'm alive and if they've been skirting the la push borders and forks eventually they'll find us." There were an echo of gasps, Annie was wrapped in my embrace I looked at dad and he had a look of full concentration.

Mase spoke. "So what's the plan? We can't afford to have a fight with them, they'll only run back and tell Joham of where we reside it isn't worth the risk!" Jake then spoke. "Mase is right, if they're covering the la push borders and forks then there's no doubt they'd start searching in Port Angeles.. As far as they know they don't know that Sofia, Annie, Zack, Chris and Lilly are living with the cullens, maybe if they do search through Port Angeles then we could I don't know hide them.." To me that sound highly risky Annie looked at dad and nodded.

"I think Carlisle's right, what Carlisle just said was that we could go on a trip for a couple of days... I have received a vision that all of us do go away to... Oregon I think, and since it's going to be sunny tomorrow it will be a good time to go, I think what you said though Jake is too risky.. It only takes a whiff of one of our scent even if its old they can track.. They don't know about us with the cullens so all the puzzles could fit then it would give them an opportunity to plant an attack.."

Nobody really spoke for ages, until Alice said "well what are we waiting for.. Jake you and the pack coming with?" Nessie, EJ and Lizzie stiffened. Jake looked pain and shook his head. "As much as it will hurt but no.. I think that if all of us go it will give the lee- I mean hybrids a chance to know of the location.. It will give them a surprise if they do happen to stumble across us.. Besides we can't stay away from Sam's pack" my sisters and brother looked sad so Nessie decided last minute.. "Okay momma, dad would it be okay If I go to la push with Jake? I want to spend as much time with him" Lizzie and EJ interjected as well Bella smiled and nodded but Edward looked worried.

"I don't feel comfortable of you guys going to la push while there are 4 hybrids on the loose, what if they attack you!" I interjected before Edward had made his mind up. "Edward they don't know Nessie, EJ and Lizzie, they are only after myself my sister zack and Chris and my mom, they don't know any of you so I don't think they'd pay attention to you" Edward sighed and put a hand of his dishelved hair and reluctantly agreed.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but just to put my mind at rest of anything happens, anything at all you call me! We will check up on you every 30 mins okay? I still don't feel comfortable of letting you guys go!" Nessie, Lizzie and EJ smiled and hugged their worried father. "Don't worry daddy we will, we love you!" Edward winced but smiled.

"I love you too! So much now go before I change my mind and keep you under my watch constantly" Everyone laughed Nessie and lizzie rolled their eyes EJ hugged him one more time, then soon enough Jake, seth, Leah, EJ, Nessie and lizzie were gone, mase wrapped me in his embrace and kissed my cheek I smiled and turned to Edward to reassure him but Bella beat me to it.

"Shall we go to the waterfall sweetheart!? Not sure I want to spend the rest of the day with the oldies!" I giggled and everybody gasped and glared playfully. "Let's go before the 'oldies' show us that they've still got a spring in their step" Mase burst out laughing then picked me up knowing I still can't walk properly Bella shouted for us to be no later than 10 which was cool, and soon enough we were at our special place, I smiled at the beautiful landscape before me though my nightmare was based here but I can't think about that I know my family love me and I know mase loves me and will protect me.

When mase finally put me down he sat right next to me and wrapped me in his strong arms, he kissed me on the top of my head and whispered how much he loves me I smiled blissfully. "I'm sorry sweetheart" I turned round and looked at mase he had a pained look on his face I was confused. "For what baby?" Mase winced again and let me go I started to feel anxious like he was going to leave me so I held onto him for dear life and something in his face must have realised my anxiety and he moved again and smiled softly.

"For getting angry at you earlier, I guess I was in the wrong frame of mind and when you said you wanted to forget what happened... it was unsupportive of me! I'm just so glad you're here!" A tear escaped his eyes and his voice strained I felt my own tears fall so I grasped his face in my hands. "Mase I'm so sorry I was in a state of shock and just wanted to just forget about it.. I shouldn't have even walked into the forest in the first place.. I'm so sorry masen! I tried to fight him off me but I was so disoriented that I couldn't even move I-" Tears were falling hard I only realised til now that I had collapsed into masen's arms and was sobbing hard, mase just breathed heavily and I think a growl or two erupted in his chest.

"Sofie bell! Don't you dare blame yourself, it wasn't your fault! Trust me sweetheart, and I don't doubt that you did, I know that you didn't let him, I love you! But what I am worried about is if you realise just how much of a failure I am! Cause once again I let you down and wasn't there to protect you! Once again you got hurt honestly Sofia why are you with me! I'm no good for you .. I wish you'd just realise that!" I cried harder and shook my head.

"Now let me just stop you there Masen Cullen! You are NOT I repeat NOT a failure; you went out of your way to save me! And again you have saved me! You saved me from the accident and were there for me to help me recover you were there when I got my mother and sister back. You were there by my side when me and my sister had a fight, you saved me from a guy that raped me! Don't you see everything that you've done masen, if I didn't have you masen I don't know what I'd be doing right now! YOU are my soul mate, I only love you and you only always no matter what!" Masen tried to keep his composure but tears would trickle down his face he cupped my face in his hands and softly kissed my lips, I deepened it a little but he hesitated, I pulled back instantly, from the first time I've kissed him this is the first time he's hesitated.

Mase saw the confusion in my face and whispered. "What's the matter sweetheart?" I tried to see anything in his facial expression but his beautiful face showed no expression his poker face. "W-why did you hesitate?" Mase frowned with confusion. "Sweetheart I don't know what you're talking about?" I sighed. "When I went to deepen the kiss ... You hesitated you've never done that!" Mase realised and his whole body stiffened then sighed deeply. He looked everywhere else but me it hurt but whatever is his explanation is understandable. "I'm sorry.. I- I just don't want to do anything that you're not comfortable with.." I sensed mase's awkwardness but I get what he's trying to say he thinks that If he takes a step too far which he never does he thinks Its going to cause me to remember something from the attack.. But this masen, so I smiled at mase he looked confused for a second but his face softened.

"Baby, I understand that you think if you do something wrong its going to make me remember the attack but mase I know you'd never do anything to hurt me, your nothing like Conner in shape or form, you never make me feel uncomfortable trust me baby, if you hesitate again I will turn invisible don't think I won't!" Mase couldn't help a chuckle escape him; I just don't want to talk about it anymore he must have sensed that as we moved onto a very surprising subject that mase came up with. "Sofie.. Random question.. My sisters tell me that you've been having a constant dream, could you tell me?" This thrown me completely off guard, but none the less I'm not ashamed so I smiled widely and explained it to mase.

"Yeah sure, well I don't know if my dream is trying to tell me something or what but in my dream it starts off as me and you lying on the floor of Bella and Edwards meadow the sun is beaming on us, the wildflowers are in full bloom and were just staring at each other with love, bliss, happiness and just admiration, then there are 3 giggles that sound from nowhere there are 3 toddlers no older than 5 they are so beautiful there skin is glowing in the sun the same as us.

There are 2 beautiful girls with my thick jet black hair one has my coloured eyes and one has your coloured eyes the beautiful boy has yours and my hair colour and has similar eye colour to you but has a purple flicker they are all so beautiful the girls run and jump on me and are giggling then soon settle on either side of me and the boy has jumped on you, you are throwing him up in the air and playing with him, the girls have fallen asleep I smile at them both and when I look at you again your both asleep with the little boy sleeping on your chest I smile and soon enough fall asleep.. That's how it always ends." Mase smiled his side smile and kissed my temple.

"That dream sounds amazing at least in your dream I have a son" I laughed "well in the dream you have two daughters as well" I playfully raised my eyebrows and mase just smiled even more. "Yeah, which means I could beat off hormonal teenage boys away as nobody would dare touch them!" Mase smiled triumphantly but all I did was laugh. "Now that would be something to see" mase shurgged his shoulders "don't test me.. To be honest even if it is a dream it makes me feel excited that maybe that will be our future... Us married living in a place of our own having a child.." It just amazes me that mase wants the same thing I feel lucky I really do I just hope it can come true. Just before I could respond my phone started to ring I sighed and answered but it was annie and she sounded hysterical.

"Hello?"

**"SOFIA ITS ANNIE! Are you okay!"**

"Annie! Calm down I'm fine why what's the matter?"

**"Sofia, you and masen need to get back to Bella and Edwards cottage immediately something has happened to EJ, Nessie and Lizzie!"**

"WHAT! What the hell do you mean?"

**"It's easier if I explain it to you face to face! You need to get here now!"**

"Okay were on our way!"

I didn't even have to explain it too mase what happened he picked me up instantly and within 10 minutes we was at the cottage It would be the first time I've been here (as described in breaking dawn) once we arrived the day got from bad to worse.


	29. Confrontations

**EJ's POV  
**I don't think I can even piece together a sentence to say how I feel right now, when I saw my sister distraught like that, all exposed ARGH Edward-Jacob this isn't you, you're the one that always has a positive outlook on everything, Sofia has Masen she will be okay. I sighed in relief which seemed to make my siblings and the pack raise their head to me; we were at the moment standing outside my grandparents' house. Leah was the first to speak. "You okay EJ?" I looked at the beautiful angel before me I tried to even avoid the thought that what if it was Leah like that, how would I react, I'd probably go insane but I don't think any mugger, mass murderer would ever try to cross Leah Clearwater.

"Nothing sweetie I was just trying to see this in a positive light you know me I don't want to linger on the negative at the moment it's not going so well!" I shook my head and then Ness came and gave me a hug. "I know EJ, I don't think anyone saw this coming, but you know what, before the ''camping trip'' let's just enjoy this time with our imprints besides Sofia and Mase are no doubt at the woodland anyway!" I smiled at my big sister's wisdom she's right and right on cue Seth decided to pipe up. "Okay can someone PLEASE explain to me what this woodland is, everyone is talking about it and I have no clue" Lizzie, myself and Ness laughed at the packs confusion, Leah laughed as well shaking her head at her brother.

"It's a place on the border of Canada… don't worry Joham wouldn't find them, the place is that secluded that it would take them a long time to discover it, the trees are that big and that tight together that there's a specific route you'd have to take, I personally haven't been myself but Mase goes there to find peace it's become their special place like, yours an Lizzie's lake" Seth smiled widely Lizzie giggled and blushed deeply.

I wanted to spend as much time as I could with my lee-lee but I realised that none of us had spent any time together for the longest time and I think Jake was feeling the same way. "You know we haven't really spent time together we've done things separately we should all go cliff diving how does that sound?" I was jumping up and down in excitement heck yeah.

I love cliff diving it was always awesome Leah always hated it when I just run off the cliff edge and jump she'd always freak out and jump in after me to be honest I always found it funny, I always did it when I was at the age of 14 Jake, Seth and Leah toke myself, Ness and Liz to the cliffs Nessie asked if we could all cliff dive but they all said no and really Leah is really stubborn Liz and Ness were in a tall tree and refused to come down until they said yes whereas I on the other hand just randomly jumped off which gave Leah the utmost heart attack and jumped in after me but that wasn't the worst part she scolded my ass after but it was totally worth it.

As I was brought out my thoughts everyone seemed excited Embry and Quill needed to say something. "Err Jake me and Quill are going to head off and see Mary and Claire we'll see you at patrols" Jake nodded "Ok guys be on your guard those hybrids are still out there" That was an alpha order and they nodded and soon disappeared into the forest and phased. Seth was then hyping up just as much as me and took words our my mouth.

"COME ON cliff diving time!" everyone laughed Leah then punched Jake's shoulder "Yeah come on black I want to kick your ass again cause if you remember I jumped further than you!" Leah loved rubbing her victory in Jake's face that's my Leah. Jake on the other hand he growled and rolled his eyes. "Whatever Clearwater I let you win plain and simple I mean you're a girl after all I just wanted to minor the blow" Uh-oh! I looked at Leah and she looked like she was going to go for him so to distract her I decided to use the one thing that always turns her into mush I put on the softest tone to my voice I grabbed her arm and put her in my hold she gasped and she looked infatuated by my presence "Leah sweetheart don't bite back" It was the softest tone I could muster and Leah's whole body must have turned to mush she just stared at me I did my side smile and she literally crashed her lips into mine I ran my hand through her short hair.

While we was having our little moment I forgot that everyone was here and they were laughing their heads off which came to the point that Nessie cleared her throat and tapped Leah's shoulder. Leah shot out my arms and spun round as she was startled. "When you are quite finished munching my brother's face but I really want to go cliff diving" Leah laughed in embarrassment and nodded. "Sorry ness, okay let's get this show on the road were heading to yours aren't we Jake?" Jake laughed and nodded. "Yeah unless you're planning to cliff dive naked!" I burst out laughing but my mind started to sin, I stared at Leah … visualising her.. Naked! Her beautiful figure, AH! EJ stop!.

"Erm.. Are we running or going in a car?" Everyone thought for a second until Jake and Seth launched into the forest guess were running Leah stared at me with an evil smile me and Leah always draw no matter how quick were both are I didn't even give my sisters a chance to talk i managed to catch up with Seth and Jake with them in their wolf forms I could feel Leah behind me which caused me to increase my speed I was laughing and having such a good time that I almost hit a tree but it didn't matter the trees would be injured not me, my sister Ness was too close behind me until I saw my lee-lee rocket launch straight past me and soon enough all of us arrived outside Jake's house.

Myself and my sisters were all cheering. "That was awesome, I nearly had you EJ" I laughed at ness and gave her a hug unlike Mase I don't rub it in people's faces. "Next time sis you may have a chance to beat me!" Nessie giggled and kissed my cheek, Liz vaulted onto my back like she used to do when we was kids. Lizzie was laughing so loud that it caused a commotion i started to spin lizzie round in a circle like I used to do she used to grip the sides of my face while she leaned back and let the wind whip her hair and we'd both be laughing until I got super dizzy and fall on the floor.

Me and Liz were on the floor trying to control our laughing fits while Ness and the wolves were crowding us, when in front of us was… GRANDPA CHARLIE! I and Liz gasped while he just looked down to us with his wrinkly smile. "GRANDPA!" I and Liz shouted at the same time we both sat up and launched into his arms he fell back a bit but he didn't fall. He chuckled and wrapped us in his embrace tight. "Hey! How are my grandson and granddaughter doing! Were a grandson and a granddaughter short! Where is Nessie and Masen?" Nessie made her presence known.

"I'm here grandpa Mase is with Sofia." MOTHER OF GOD! Grandpa doesn't know… this is going to be so awkward. Grandpa nodded "Alice came by to pick up Masen & Sofia's stuff it's not like them to not say goodbye to us. Do you know when they will call me?" Liz looked at me in horror I gulped and I think that anxiety transferred to him.

"Ok guys truthfully what happened? And why aren't you all at school? Did you guys finish early?" I sighed heavily I can't lie to him he'll know one way or another. "Ok grandpa I'm not going to lie to you … but! Something bad did happen… with Sofia.. the reason why were early is because at lunch time there was a spot of bother between our friend Alyssa and two guys Conner Newton and Brett Jackson-" Grandpa Charlie interrupted with a hint of fear in his eyes. "EJ did you say Conner Newton?" I nodded with confusion in my voice he shook his head and started to pace up and down everyone seemed confused Nessie sounded concerned. "Grandpa what do you know?" I didn't notice that Billy and Sue were here they were behind grandpa just as concerned as everyone was. Grandpa stopped pacing and looked at all of us.

"Conner Newton used to live in forks with the rest of the newton family when your mother used to live with me; she was friends with his cousin Mike Newton… But ever since I can remember just at the age of 13 he was always at the station for various reasons, violence, joyriding, shop lifting he had so many cautions he was kept overnight in the cell and when he hit the age of 16 that's when he became the most out of control, he got caught selling pot, he was then done for sexual harassment against 3 girls in his class and even on a teacher.

But then one report just confirmed that he wasn't right, he... Raped 6 girl's ages varying from 13-19 years of age. We couldn't keep him in control and he had an ultimatum it was either he get sent down for all the rape charges or he does community service and he moved to port Angeles and live with his grandparents with contact with the police and social services once every month" I think everyone just froze at that moment for what we were hearing it was then that I felt confident to just say it outright.

"GRANDPA! He raped Sofia!" Grandpa Charlie froze at that point. "WHAT! He raped her? That son of a. I'm going to go round Carlisle's so that someone can explain to me. I need to talk to Sofia so I can fully understand the situation; I'm going to make sure that bastard gets sent down!" With that said I think it was safe to say that grandpa Carlisle was right we need a ''camping trip'' things are just getting so out of control.. But I have confidence that if we stick together as a family we can get through it.

Grandpa and Sue were gone which was only Billy here he had a look of pure worry Lizzie went to go and comfort him. "Hey Billy don't worry with grandpa helping us Sofia is going to be alright!" Billy chuckled and hugged Lizzie back. "I am confident that Charlie will do all he can to do everybody justice!" Billy smiled and then right on cue.. for some strange reason all of Sam's pack is here… this is going to be interesting, i think out of all that pack Jared and Sam are the only ones that are civil with me and my family, Paul, Colin and Brady are the ones that still have an issue.

and out loud Paul shouted. "Great what are all the leech lovers and half leeches doing here!" that name doesn't really bother me, but it still affects Ness and Liz which caused Nessie to shout at Paul back. "What the hell is your problem! What have we done that's so bad for you to hate us so much myself and my brothers and sister have proved we aren't dangerous I thought we was all past this, call us what you want but don't take out your hatred on people that you used to be so close with, how can you go from being best friends to loathing these 3 amazing people!" Colin growled at Nessie then Paul laughed Sam was in protective stances in front of his pack and Jake did the same Billy was in the middle of us and an odd line formed on either side. Lizzie looked at me with confusion as did i. then Paul spoke rather calmly.

"You know.. Renesmee.. Your right.." I think everyone at that point was either confused and there was protests going on with Colin and Brady. Sam calmed his stance… I think we're getting somewhere at least. "I'm not man of many words.. I admit I've never liked you Cullen's, and I don't do this often but we came together once to beat those leeches I think we can do it again, Jake man! I miss you… though I see you half of the days when I'm at your house." Everyone apart from Colin and Brady who had stormed off were laughing then everyone started hugging each other aside from Leah and Sam.. I know what happened between them.. Leah doesn't really like to talk about it but I just think some good can come of this.

"Leah.. Sam! I think you two.. should let bygones be bygones your both have special people in your life whatever happened in the past is in the past, you can't spend the rest of your lives dwindling on what happened especially you Leah.. no offence Sam, but though he had hurt you really badly again no offence Sam!" Sam nodded. Leah was dying to protest but I put my finger against her lip.

"Let me speak. Though he imprinted on Emily Leah but.. You're not alone anymore; I always remembered your face when I discovered something amazing your eyes would light up, the way you looked at me. You have found someone special Leah, and I know you hold back thinking you're going to get hurt again but I'm not like anybody else, I am your imprint I am with you for life! Which is all the more reason to make up with Sam. You can put that part of your past behind you and start fresh! Here and now!"

Leah looked completely stuck for words I smiled sweetly at her, she smiled with love back she kissed my cheek and nodded I looked at Sam he smiled and stepped forward no-one dared to say a thing. "Lee- I mean Leah... I am so sorry… for how things had went between us.. Believe me i-" Leah cut him off with a hug. "Sam. It's okay! There's no need to explain I can understand what you mean the bond is too strong you can't help who you fall for. I know that now. Emily is you imprint you love her, and Edward-Jacob is mine! And I love him so much! Which is why I'm willing to make a fresh start and be friends!" Sam smiled happily and gave her a tight hug.

Everyone was cheering FINALLY things have settled down I didn't even notice Embry and Quill were here with their imprints apart from Claire who is obviously at school the school here in La Push finish early., in fact all of the imprints were here I checked the time and it was only 3.00 the weather seemed decent enough anyway. Emily was smiling at everyone Rachel, Kim, Yokie and Nina were all here and were gossiping they were all screaming when they saw Nessie, lizzie and Leah … girls!. Rachel rushed over.

"NESSIE, LIZZIE Omg it's been forever I am not happy with you two, I'm beginning to think you've forgotten us! We need a good catch up!" Nessie giggled. "Rachel how can I forget you all! We've missed you guys too.. Wait, where is Rebecca?" Rachel smiled and giggled. "She's gone back to Arizona to sort out things with her husband things haven't gone well she'll be back next week" Us guys all started to moan Billy announced that he is going inside to watch the rest of the game before long the guys were wanting to go until Seth said "Are we still going cliff diving?" All the guys stopped and were cheering.

"OH YES! Now that is music to my ears hey your pack against our pack whoever can do the most tricks before they hit the water WINS!" Jake smiled widely and toke Jared's bet. "You're so ON!" Quill cheered. "Come on then let's go, girls are you coming with?" The girls decided to tag along but were going to sit on the beach apart from Leah she wanted to come with us. It was a 15 minute walk from here to the cliffs some of the guys were going to walk when others were going to squeeze in Sam's truck. 


	30. Meet The Kingsley Sisters

**Seth's POV  
**I am so buzzed that we are now going cliff diving I got to admit I have missed everyone, 5 hours had passed and today has been awesome everybody left an hour ago, all that was left was myself, Liz, Ness & Jake and my sister and EJ. We were in our pairs sitting on the cliff edge watching the sun setting it was beautiful I couldn't keep my eyes off of Lizzie the way the red light would shine on Lizzie's skin it would make her have this beautiful red glow somehow the red rays would make her hair look more like Bella's hair I was struck and those beautiful blue eyes.

Lizzie was starting to giggle I was out of my trance then wondered why my darling was giggling. "What's so funny? I want to be part of the joke?!" Lizzie laughed her cute little giggle and she shook her head. "Seth you've been staring at me for ages I've been trying to talk to you!" Oops. How the hell am I going to explain that one? Jake then started to tease me. "Awe wittle sethy is in wuv!" I rolled my eyes. "You can talk the 'undefeatable' Jake always gives in to easily by the abnormally small Nessie!" Nessie gasped.

"I'll have you know 5ft9 is a normal height, 6ft8 is what I find abnormal!" everyone started to laugh that's when I felt smart and felt the need to correct her. "6ft9 actually" I smiled smugly at her and she then disappeared then came back with what's to appear as a massive log my eyes widened. "Nessie… NO! put that down!" Nessie smiled evilly, oh man! I hate it when she does this to me she always makes me say stuff I don't want to say. "Sethy come on you have to say it!" I crossed my arms.

"NO! I don't want to!" "Say it or I throw your choice!" I sighed. "Your pure evil! Jake your imprint is a big meaner!" Jake smiled. "That's my Nessie!" I rolled my eyes. "FINE! Renesmee Carlie Cullen you are the best, and always will be the best your height is the normal size, and I'm just an abnormal… but very adorable wolf!" I gave her evils and she seemed satisfied she giggled and put the log down she smiled triumphantly and high fived her brother. "Wait to go sis!" I gasped at EJ.

"hey man! Guys have to stick together Edward-Jacob you are a traitor!" EJ smiled and pretended to be hurt as he laid his hand on his chest. "Seth! Don't do this I promise you I'm not a traitor… she's my sister!" EJ glowered his eyes at me I smiled and gave in. Lizzie was all but laughing I watched as her hair was blowing softly making her look more breath taking. I somehow feel like I want this relationship to move to the next level… BUT I know I'd get my ass handed to me by Edward.. Oh god! And I know I'd get a HUGE lecture off Leah, mom and Charlie… Charlie! Oh dear I think he'd be the one to hunt me down with Edward and Emmett and Jazz in tow! NOPE forget it and Lizzie wouldn't be ready for that but... I don't know.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard rustling behind us, my wolf instincts were telling me to be on my guard, I looked at my sister and Jake they were alert as well Lizzie, Ness and EJ heard as well. Then there was another rustle myself, Leah and Jake all shot up quickly as did the hybrids they were alert and stood behind us I made sure lizzie was safe and secure behind me and then I saw a dome like shape cover all of us this is Lizzie's shields her physical shield comes in handy very well. After the rustling I heard it went quiet… perhaps a little too quiet. I looked too Jake.

"What's the plan Jake? Shall I contact the others?" Jake didn't answer my question he was just staring into the dark forest in front of us then all of a sudden a male.. Hybrid that looked oddly familiar and 3 girls emerged. They were growling at us and snarling Which caused all of us to growl back, I kept staring at them until they all ran at us Jake kept us in position when they were in front of us that's when Lizzie's shield came in handy I held onto Lizzie's hand and they all bounced back into the forest that was when Leah and everyone else felt more confident I shouted to EJ. "EJ is your shield activated?" EJ then nodded then I saw a blue dome cover Lizzie's EJ's shield was also activated they wouldn't be able to touch us and if any of them have got gifts it will reflect back on themselves.

"You okay darling?" Lizzie smiled. "Yes I'm fine quick there coming back!" They ran at us again but then stopped the male hybrid had his hands up. "Okay... We surrender! Wait a second... Do my eyes deceive me.. Well... it's the Cullen quadruplets! It is I Nahuel!" NAHUEL! That's his name … oh crap, he's the one that Joham sent out the girls behind him were all glaring at us. Lizzie gasped but she didn't move. "Nahuel! What are you doing here? It's me Elizabeth.. the youngest!" realisation flooded back to him I looked at his teal green eyes as he looked deep into Lizzie's and he smiled that got me a little annoyed and he looked my way when I let out a little snarl.

"My, my Elizabeth Cullen you have certainly blossomed into a beautiful woman indeed!" Lizzie nodded "there's my sister Renesmee and Edward-Jacob!" They made their presence known this situation is awkward. One girl behind him was growing impatient. "Nahuel! We've got a job remember concentrate on that!" Nahuel nodded. "In a minute dear sister, these are old acquaintances of mine. Elizabeth does your family still reside in spoons is it?" Nessie jumped in. "No they don't and it was forks we err.. We moved since then. And may I ask what job you are doing?" The girl on the right hissed at Nessie.

"Now that's none of your concern unless there's something you'd like to help us with!" Jake then chimed in. "Whatever it is your looking for, you're not going to find it here, this is Quileute soil, home to werewolves!" that's when they all hissed. The middle girl damn they all look identical "How dare you speak to us MUTT!" Nessie growled oh god Nessie don't attack, don't you dare leave the shields! "don't you dare speak to him like that!" One girl laughed. "and what are you going to do hum? You don't know who your messing with! So if I was you I'd be careful what you say!" Lizzie then shouted.

"Were not scared of you! Whatever you're looking for isn't here, so I think its best you go!" Nahuel smiled. "I guess we can… Elizabeth you wouldn't lie to me would you?" Lizzie gulped but she controlled her expressions well. "What do you mean?" her voice was a little strained but overall a strong response. "Well… myself and my sisters here are looking for some… prisoners.. You haven't come across any vampires and vampire hybrids have you?" my face didn't change but HOLY SHIT!. EJ then chimed in.

"What do you mean there's vampires and hybrids loose? Are they dangerous?" Nahuel seemed to be buying us not having a clue but the girls were examining us closely so we had to be careful. I heard everyone's heart rate they were normal… for now. Nahuel kindly explain. "Well its classified so I can't tell you too much.. But there are 2 female hybrids that are our sisters. 2 male vampires that were our trainers and a female vampire which was a prisoner. They aren't a danger to humans… only to animals they follow that god awful animal blood diet. We know that they are somewhere in the vicinity were just trying to pinpoint where, maybe it would be a good idea to raise this concern with the coven leader if you and your family are willing to help us and with the numbers we could find them quicker!"

BUSTED! How on earth are we going to get out of this one? Everyone's heart rate was still normal but I can imagine they're freaking the hell out cause I know I am! Nahuel must know otherwise he wouldn't drop us in it. Nessie then spoke. "Nahuel as far as my family know we haven't detected any vampires around the area, with my father being able to read and hear minds we would have spotted them ages ago wherever they are they aren't around here especially if they hunt animals I think you're looking in the wrong place!" Nahuel laughed.

"I think we are looking in the right place Renesmee!" that comment alone sent a chill down me, the girls all looked at us and a comment confirmed it we've been caught out! "THEY HAVE THEM!" that was it, they all growled and tried to spring at us again but they bounced back then I shouted to Lizzie. "Move back Lizzie I'm going to phase!" Lizzie ran on the side she got her brother and sister the shield stretched while I, Jake and Leah phased.

*Shit Jake what the hell are we going to do? They've figured it out!*-Seth

***We need to get EJ, Liz and Ness out of here! NOW*-Jake  
**  
***SHIT what the hell are we going to do about Edward?*-Leah  
**  
*someone is going to have to phase back! and tell them!*-Seth

***What's going on guys?*- Embry**

*EMBRY! Call Sam's pack we've found the hybrids that have been on ours and the cullens land were still on the cliffs if it wasn't for Lizzie and EJ's shield we'd be in trouble HURRY!*-Jake  
  
The hybrids kept charging then until I heard someone let out a high pitched scream I looked around to see where it was I heard howling wolves and I knew the other pack were on the way, that scream belonged to one of the sisters she was on the floor screaming they got gifts and then for some reason I heard 3 more screams they were all blood curdling screams I looked to Jake and then we realised that it was Liz, EJ and Ness they were on the floor unconscious WHAT NO! I looked back and the hybrids were gone.

***DAMN I ALMOST HAD THEM! Jake I lost them I'm coming back to you*-Quill**

*Don't worry Quill leave them they'll be back you can count on it, but we need to get these 3 out of here now! Seth, Leah phase back and call Edward and go back to the cullens house, Quill, Embry you're coming with me to meet with Sam's pack we need to give them the low down of what happened!*-Jake

*WHAT! Hell no I am NOT staying behind, Jake I may not be the leader but I'm still the beta I should be there with you!*-Leah

*Leah I said no, you're not in the right frame of mind! Go with Seth!*-Jake

*KISS MY ASS I'm coming with you!*-Leah

*THAT IS AN ORDER! STAND DOWN NOW!*-Jake

*FUCK YOU BLACK!,*-Leah

*Leah just come on! EJ needs you!*-Seth

***Fine!*-Leah  
**  
Jake huffed and he disappeared with Quill and Embry in tow, Leah had already phased and Is kneeling next to EJ I ran behind a tree and phased back and quickly got changed I had called Edward and him, Jasper and Emmett were on their way, there was still no improvement from any of them I had lizzie and Nessie's head on my lap it might have been my imagination but I was sure I saw them smile I wasn't sure, me and Leah didn't say a word and in the distance I heard Emmett's truck their here, a few seconds later a very distraught Edward emerged his eyes were darting everywhere until they locked on Nessie, EJ and Lizzie he rushed to my side.

"My girls! My boy what the hell happened! I trusted you all to keep them safe, I'm disappointed in you especially Seth" Ouch! That actually hurt but he was right i should have kept them safe. But my sister on the other hand didn't see it that way.

"Don't you even dare place blame on my brother Edward, we was all fine until that damn Nahuel kid and his witch sisters attacked us we didn't know that they were going to just randomly show up on Quileute soil! I think it was out of line for you to even say that, I've never liked you but my brother does and for you too say that must have hurt his feelings!" Edward looked at me with remorse, Jazz and Emmett agreed with my sister.

"I hate to say it bro but Leah's right that was a little harsh out of all of them Seth's my favourite …. No offence Leah." Leah giggled "None taken steroid grizzly" Emmett smiled and nodded, Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled like as if he had been holding his breath, then looked at me. "I'm sorry Seth, that was out of line I'm sorry" I smiled. "No sweat Edward if these were my kids I would have reacted the same way, but I got to admit it did hurt!" he offered a hug so I took the opportunity still weird hugging a cold stone.

With that done I explained everything and their mood toke a turn for the worse, Jazz flipped out the most though, but I think it was cause of his mood controller thing, I don't know, but in the end we managed to get Ness, Liz and EJ safely back to their mansion, Bella, Alice, Rose and Lilly and Esme all went hysterical, especially Annie Chris and Zack were at the boxing gym, little Aidan was playing so he wasn't really aware of what was going on, Edward explained what happened and Alice got frustrated on why she didn't see it they came to a conclusion but I wasn't really listening. but something did catch my attention I heard Annie talking to somebody then that someone turning out to be Masen and Sofia walked through the door.

**Masen's POV  
**I couldn't even begin to imagine what the hell was going through my mind, this could be it, I could lose my brother and sisters, what if there dead?, argh I can't even imagine life without my siblings, me all alone.. okay maybe not all alone,. Sofia could sense the anxiety I was in, as soon as we got to the cottage Annie opened the door. "guys there upstairs in Lizzie's bedroom!" Sofia sounded a little distraught and spoke to her I couldn't even talk so I went ahead and rushed into the room, I saw that everyone was in the room they all looked at me with sadness… NO.. there not.. Dad shook his head. Oh thank god.

"No there not dead Masen, Carlisle checked them over he said that everything is fine but he doesn't understand why there not waking up!" I nodded I rushed to the bed where Ness, Liz and EJ were but it was also occupied with Leah and Seth on each end of the bed I wanted answers. "Can someone please explain to me what happened?" Sofia at this point was comforting me she rubbed smooth circles on my back, Leah and Seth were looking at me hesitating oh heck no!. "Spit it out!" Seth sighed. "Okay Mase, I'm just going to go straight to the point but Myself, Jake, Leah, Ness, EJ and Liz were attacked by Nahuel and his sisters" me and Sofia gasped Sofia froze oh great.

"What do you mean! Do they know I'm here Seth!" Seth looked at my angel in sadness and slowly nodded. "I'm sorry Sofia, but we tried to cover it as best as we could but somehow they figured it out!" I looked on at my angel as tears flooded her eyes she shook her head I went to comfort her but she pushed me away, I was so shocked.

"sweetheart, don't push me away darling!" Sofia didn't even look at me I tried one more time to comfort her but she pushed me away again and that really hurt. "I'm so sorry everyone, I am so, so, sorry for everything that I've caused, Masen, I'm sorry but.. I shouldn't be here anymore; I think your all better off!" WHAT! Oh hell no! she is NOT leaving again! Everybody started to protest then and Sofia was having none of it until Lilly knocked some sense into her.

"SOFIA HAYLEY WILLIAMS DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK LIKE THAT AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME!" Sofia shrieked and then stopped Lilly's face calmed and she ran to her daughter. "Look at you you've got yourself into a right state, sure Nahuel and the triplets know our location but remember we have something that they don't.. family! Do you honestly think they can take down 2 families and 2 pack of wolves? They're outnumbered honey!" Sofia nodded.

"Your right mum I'm sorry. I'm sorry for pushing you away Masen!" I opened my arms out to her and she smiled and jumped right into them, everyone either laughed or 'awed' then I heard muffling coming from the bed everybody's head snapped and Aunt Alice said it was EJ waking up, I rushed over next to Leah and soon enough my big brother was awake he coughed and clutched to his chest then his big green eyes locked on Leah.

"Lee-lee" his voice was quiet and soft, he reached out to Leah and touched her face Leah sighed in relief. "EJ," Leah whispered back she closed her eyes at EJ's touch it was like an intimate moment between them two it made me want to look away but then EJ called my name.

"Masen!, Sofia!" I looked again and he weakly smiled Sofia was behind me. "Gave us quite the scare EJ what happened?" EJ slowly sat up but then was bombarded with hugs from momma and dad he laughed then answered Sofia's question.

"Well… I can't really explain it all! Before Nahuel and the triplets ran off one of them stared at all of us and then all of a sudden I felt like… I was on fire.. it wasn't like.. in the mind or anything this was physical like It felt like I was actually being burned alive and I dropped down in pain, I think before I blacked out the one sister was also affected as I saw another sister carry her away, but somehow she managed to get through mine and lizzie's shields but the strange thing was I wasn't actually asleep I could hear everything and everyone but I just couldn't move, it was like all my senses were cut off It was horrible" everyone and myself included didn't say a thing .

Then suddenly Nessie jolted upwards she looked completely startled her heart was racing.  
"Momma!" Nessie started to sob and momma and dad were there. "I'm here sweetie momma's here Shhh" I watched on as my momma comforted Nessie she was finally calm and everyone felt more at ease knowing they were ok, but we weren't out the woods yet we still had Lizzie and she doesn't look like she's going to wake anytime, I looked at Seth and he looked terrible he didn't say one word just looking at my baby sister with pure worry I sighed sadly and went behind Seth and put my hand on his shoulder he noticed my presence.

"What if she doesn't wake up Mase, she's not like all of you she has more human traits what if this has permanently damaged her or something!" I sighed. "Seth she'll be fine, she's strong! She'll wake up soon trust me! You have nothing to worry about.!" Seth didn't look convinced at all. "If only I can believe you Mase.!" I didn't know what else I could say to make him believe me so I left him be, I then sat down on the floor Sofia sat next to me leaning her head on my shoulder I exhaled, Sofia then sat up and kissed my cheek.

"She'll be fine Mase!" I nodded I have faith in my sister, Nessie an EJ all faced the same way at Lizzie waiting for her to wake up, grandpa was wanting to do some checks with EJ and Nessie but they refused until Lizzie wakes up. 3 hours has passed, and nobody aside from grandma has moved, Chris and Zack came back from boxing an hour ago and were in the room with us, and lizzie still hasn't woke up.. Maybe it's because she's more human than us, Dad and Annie looked at me as they heard my mind and shook my head. I turned to grandpa.

"Grandpa why isn't lizzie waking up? Is it because she's more human?" Grandpa had a knowing look about him but he reassured me either way. "That's a good question Mase but that's not it, yeah sure Lizzie has more human traits but you got to remember she is the strongest out of all of you, the one question still remains is how triplets managed to break through Lizzie's shields, with EJ's shield activated as well it indicates to me that they would have been affected but I don't understand how it broke through her physical shield." Then Jazz must have thought of something important as dad gasped

"You could be right Jasper!" everyone looked confused then Rose asked. "What did he say?" dad had determination in his eye. "Well Jazz just thought that maybe the triplets got through Lizzie's shield is because there may be anti-shields like Renesmee so whoever their mother was must have been a shield" grandpa nodded.

"I think that seems to be the only theory that fits, that would explain why Lizzie was affected the most their concentration was more focused on her as they must have known she was a shield and since she Ness and EJ were under her shield they just got taste of it!" my poor Lizzie! I watched on as she was still unconscious on the bed, EJ moved her in the middle so that Nessie could be on the other side of her they both cuddled into her, I lay on the bed and laid across so that I was by all their feet I didn't care just as long as I was by my sister, Sofia was next to Lilly.

Momma then spoke out grandpa. "Carlisle we need to do something, they know we have everyone here. If were planning to have this camping trip done we need to do it and fast! So that if they come back we won't be here!" Uncle Emmett then snorted. "What? Run away? I don't think so I want to stick around though Nahuel saved our ass 6 years ago but it doesn't mean I won't rip him to shreds for what he done to my nieces and nephew" aunt Alice then gasped uncle jazz assisted her as always.

"Ali what did you see?" Alice then looked at Jasper. "Bella is right we have to go if we stay there would be a fight, which then the result could be devastating.. Involving Aidan! Lizzie wakes up soon" Everyone gasped and looked at the little trooper fast asleep on Lilly, I can understand what Alice is saying he probably sees his mother getting hurt and wants to save her and in doing so could him end up dying from impact. Then grandma shouted..

"then what are we waiting for, let's all gather our things, Bella, Alice, Rose, Lilly you come with me, we all need to pack the stuff, guys you sort out the cars, Anna-Maria, Zack, Mase, Sofia you lot stay with lizzie and the others we'll call you when everybody's ready, Seth when do you think Jacob will be here?" Grandma sounded firm and before Seth could answer Jake walked through and I growled and got him against the wall, Quill and Embry didn't sound too happy though.

Nessie was behind me shouting at me to let him go but this sudden burst of anger coursed through my body Jake didn't do anything back he didn't even fight back he just took it. "You better have a good explanation on why you weren't here! What the hell was you thinking of just leaving them out there!" I grew angrier until I felt a very strong wave of calmness broke out in me and I released Jake, Quill and Embry and Leah were all growling at me, Jake moved his neck and reassured everyone.

"Mase, I understand that you're so pissed, but you cannot be honestly serious for being mad at me, no-one knew those… hybrids were going to be on Quileute soil! And to answer your question I met up with Sam and his pack to explain everything they're doing their patrols and tracking down the scent!" I snarled at him with Emmett pulling me back but it didn't stop me from controlling his mind I zoned in and made him hit his head hard off a wall, though it didn't make him unconscious it would only leave him with a sore head… Pity!, but after that Nessie scolded me.

"MASEN! Don't you blame Jake, it wasn't his fault! You're just making everything worse by attacking him!" I shook my head and Sofia gave me a hug, I was taken aback, I'm at my most dangerous when I'm angry, it's like a see red and I actually don't have control of my actions, so for Sofia to do that was like jumping in fire, she could have gotten killed, everybody gasped at that, aside from Lilly, Chris and Annie who were utmost confused, I couldn't even wrap my arms around my angel cause I was just so shocked, she let me go and looked at me really confused and hurt.

"Mase.. what's the matter?" I just about managed to speak, but Rose answered. "Sofia, never do that again when Masen has lost his temper, he is at his most dangerous when he's angry, he's very temperamental and we can never predict what his actions are, he could have killed you sweetie!" Sofia gasped, I looked away ashamed but Sofia just grasped me tighter. "I have faith that you will never hurt me" I sighed. "You don't know that Sofia, I could have seriously turned on you!" Sofia didn't look fazed at all she just stared at me.

"Masen whatever you say isn't going to scare me away, it just makes me more determined to help you!, it's not fair that you know you cant control your temper and you don't know how to deal with it, I'm here okay! So stop worrying and just be there for when our sister wakes up!" Everyone laughed especially Emmett ugh here we go.

"Do as the lady says Masey!" I glared at him and stuck my tongue out and then I looked to Rose. "Aunty Rose?" Aunt Rosie laughed and walked up behind Emmett and smacked the back of his head. "Dammit Rosie you really need to stop doing that it hurts" Rose smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well the less you act like a child the more I stop hitting your head! Honestly I think I'm giving you brain damage more than anything!" Everybody erupted into a chorus of giggles but out of the laughs there was one laugh that came present everybody stopped and heard the most familiar but cutest giggle it was Lizzie, everyone gasped and Sofia squealed and rushed onto Lizzie.

"LIZZIE! YOUR ALIVE!" Lizzie laughed and embraced an overjoyed Sofia I think everyone just did a major pile up on the bed, Emmett pulled Lizzie out of her bed and somehow out of everyone's embrace!. "LIZZIE BEAR! Thank god your alive! My baby niece is okay!" Lizzie laughed as she was getting spun in a circle by uncle Emmett!. "Emmy .. ha ha put me down! Of course I'm alive I was alive the whole time!" Emmett reluctantly put her down when she got ambushed by momma.

"Oh thank god, my youngest baby! You alright honey?" Lizzie smiled and hugged momma, then dad hugged with momma. "How are you feeling angel?" Lizzie finally managed to speak then. "I feel alright.. my body feels a little sore.. strange enough but besides that I feel the same!" Grandpa came back in and was happy to see all 3 of his grandchildren ok.

"I'm glad to see that there's still 4 of you, okay guys since Lizzie is finally awake now, I think to be on the safe side I should undergo some checks just to make sure that everything is okay again!" Lizzie looked straight at me and ran into my arms I hugged my baby sister tight as I possibly could without hurting her too much, I inhaled my sisters scent of blueberries. "Hey baby sis!" Lizzie giggled. "Mase how many times have I told you to not call me that!" "Shhh! I don't care I'm just glad that my little sister is alive!". 


	31. Camping Trip

**Sofia's POV  
**I am so relieved that Lizzie is okay, after when Dad made the final checks with Ness, EJ and Liz he gave everyone the all clear which then everyone sprang into action to get our stuff sorted, as everyone was determined to get out of Port Angeles while Nahuel and the triplets are scanning the area, at least that when were gone the wolves will be here to protect the house in case they decide to start snooping, I managed to briefly speak to Jake of what the plan was going to be.

"Jake, how are you all going to possibly protect La Push, The Williams Residence, Bella and Edward's Cottage and The Cullen's Mansion?" Jake smiled at me reassuringly. "no worries Sofie, Myself and Leah will be protecting the Cullen's house, Quill and Seth will be protecting Bella and Edwards Cottage, Embry and Jared will be protecting the Williams's Cottage and the rest will be protecting LA push don't worry if they decide to come back we'll be ready for them!" I sighed in relief Jake gave me one armed hug, then I heard my mum calling my name. I rushed to see that she was in Bella and Edward's room with Bella and Esme the room was so grand and so.. Beautiful that I couldn't even describe it, there were suitcases already packed, and I could see that she was holding Aidan.

"Sweetheart could you take Aidan off me, don't worry you won't wake him he's out cold!" I smiled and toke my baby brother out of my mum's arms mom disappeared and it was just Bella in the room, I walked out of the room then walked back into Lizzie's room where the hybrids were Rose, Alice, Jazz and Emmett had gone to the main house with Edward, Zack and Chris and Carlisle. Annie had rushed over to me to see that I had Addy in my arms she hugged me and was watching Aidan sleep peacefully I noticed that everyone had changed into more suitable clothing for hiking. Nessie, Lizzie and Annie all had their hair tied up and were in dark blue skinny jeans and all casual tank tops and a jumper.

Mase just had high top trainers and a different jumper, I felt really odd now and I desperately wanted to change, Annie reached out her arms. While Nessie handed me some of her clothes. "I can see you wanted to change Sofie, give Aidan to Annie!" I nodded and did exactly that I felt much better but I still kept Masen's jumper on and my hair was in better nick I walked back into the room to see that mom, Bella and Esme had everybody's suitcase. "Okay guys everyone's suitcase is packed and ready to go, I just had a call off Alice and she says they will be here in 3 minutes! Make sure you've got everything and if you want to say your goodbyes Ness, EJ and Liz now is the time to do it!".

Everybody nodded I looked at my beautiful saviour as he smiled his side smile and left our brother and sisters to say their goodbyes to their wolves in private Annie, Myself and Mase were with everyone else and sat in the living area waiting for everyone to arrive with the cars, funny how these 3 minutes can feel like hours.

Mase had me sit on his lap and I leaned back resting the back of my head in the crook of Masen's neck, nobody said a thing, then all of my siblings came down the stairs they said their goodbyes as Ness and Liz had tears in their eyes, Bella then said that we'll see them very soon which I believe to be true, I noticed that Nessie, EJ and Liz were wearing similar charm necklaces they looked really nice I saw that Liz and Ness were also wearing charm bracelet in the same style, and worn beautiful silver bracelets, Ness had a beautiful ruby and Liz had gorgeous sapphire, they also worn a beautiful locket, EJ was wearing a really nice dog chain like the one that Mase was wearing.

after that Zack walked through the door he greeted everyone and said that everyone is outside he said that himself, Annie, Lilly, Chris and aidan are going to be in one car, Dad, Esme, Alice and Jasper in one, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Lizzie and EJ in one and Rose, Emmett, myself and Mase in one, my guess is that they didn't want to make it look suspicious and make it obvious that were gone so they left some of the cars.

Everyone nodded and sat in the cars that were assigned to sit in, Rose smiled at me and linked my arm as we made our way to Emmett's MASSIVE jeep, I guess for a big guy like him would need a monster machine, Emmett smiled at me and toke mine and Mase's luggage everyone hugged and said their goodbyes until we all reach Oregon Dad and Esme didn't want to fly and since we have a lot of time on our hands it would be a nice road trip. Rose the spoke

"How you feeling Sofie?" I like Rose, at first look you would think she wasn't nice but that's only because she's suffered something horrible and that's caused her to not trust people so easily. This isn't her fault but when you get to know her she's a really nice person. "I'm okay thanks Rose, just a little overwhelmed" Rose gave me a tight squeeze. "Just get some sleep sweetie, you'll feel much better!" With that said I yawned and nodded, Mase was already in the jeep so I followed suit and he smiled his beautiful smile and patted at the seat next to him, I buckled myself in and wrapped my arms around Mase. Emmett was already in the car.

"You all ready?" Mase laughed. "Just drive Emmy!" I smiled and before we knew it we was on the highway heading towards Oregon, I don't know when but at some point I felt myself drift off to sleep, I felt Mase kiss my forehead and whisper that he loved me.

Next thing I know I don't know how long I was asleep for but I felt somebody try to shake me awake, I growled I must have thought I was in bed because when I tried to roll over I ended up getting myself stuck with the seat belt which jolted me awake and I was highly disoriented and confused but that didn't do me any justice because Emmy and Mase were laughing their asses off at me! I glared at both of them and crossed my arms Mase managed to calm down.

"Morning sweetheart" Oh I don't think so. "Don't morning sweetheart me, where am I!" Emmy burst out laughing again along with everyone else I noticed that we was parked outside a very, very beautiful mansion, it was very similar to the one back in port angeles but the trees surround it so it's way more secluded and the forest looked more open it looked like the house wasn't even supposed to be built in here, but I must admit it was gorgeous. As I stopped admiring the house Rose answered my question.

"You're in Oregon sweetheart you slept the whole journey," I looked at Rose surprised whoa I didn't realise I was that tired. Before I could say anything Alice made her presence known. "COME ON SOFIE!, don't keep me waiting I've been very patient a makeover is overdue now come on missy!" now any other time I would have squirmed but since me and Alice and Rose haven't done any bonding time since I left I think it's only fair! So I smiled widely quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and jumped out the jeep, Alice squealed with excitement and gave me the biggest hug.

"I'd be glad too Alice, I've missed my big sisters make me look like a beautiful Barbie!" Alice giggled and called for the rest of the girls and said we all should have makeovers…. Not exactly the best reaction from Lizzie and Bella but they agreed anyway and soon enough I was in Alice's bedroom.

**Masen's POV  
**OK what the hell just happened since when was Sofia up for Makeovers!, even Emmett noticed.  
"Okay! I don't know what the hell Sofia was dreaming about but it must have changed her! Cause any other time she would have kicked up a fuss… do you think it was voodoo or something?" I'm sorry but I just had burst out and laugh where the hell does Emmett get all this stuff I'm serious he really should be 5 years old! His mentality does not sync with his actual age! At this point my dad made his presence known and he was laughing his head off which confused Emmett, Uncle Jazz, EJ, and Zack all made their presence known when they were just laughing at Emmett's reaction.

"What are you laughing at?" Dad was trying to compose himself. "It's… just something that Mase said! He says that your mentality is of a 5 year old rather than your actual age!" Emmett playfully glared at me and I just smiled wickedly back. "Oh you find that funny Masey! Lets just see if my mentality of a 5 year old comes handy in a wrestling match!" the competitiveness is burning inside me, I am known to be the third strongest since my momma is still strong. "Uncle Emmett, you are on!" all the boys were cheering, Jazz then started with the bets.

I heard him whisper to Zack and dad. "$200 that Mase kicks Emmett's ass!" Zack didn't look convinced. "I don't know have you seen the size of Emmett he's huge! He'd squish Mase easily I'm going to bet against you on this one!" I followed Emmett through the house, Chris, Lilly, Grandma and Grandpa were in the lounge area they asked what the fuss was all about and we explained that were having a wrestling match and they all followed us outside the girls was having their makeup session so they didn't know.

Aidan was screaming in happiness. "go Masey! Go Emmy!" I laughed at that I threw off my jumper and all was left was my grey sweats, Emmett did the same and his body was ripped as hell! I'm not saying that in a weird way either. Everybody was surrounding us in a big loose circle Emmett was on the far side of the yard, Grandpa was always the referee and always explained the rules.

"Okay guys remember this has to be a clean, fair fight, no using your gifts Masen, it's not fair on Emmett and Emmett no fighting dirty! You have to get your opponent down for at least 3 seconds for you to win" He just laughed with his arms crossed. "No worries… this won't take long!" I smiled cockily boy I am going to put you on your ass!, Dad shouted far behind me. "Don't be so sure Emm" Emmett snorted and soon we toke our positions. Grandpa then started to count down.

"3..2..1.. GO!" Soon myself and Emmett charged at each other like angry bulls, Em ran at me with full force he was going to try and tackle me down so when he got close I quickly dodged out of the way and punched his back it didn't hurt him obviously it just pissed him off more than anything and that's how it kept going for at least 20 minutes until Emmett nearly got a firm hold of me, everybody was shouting to rile us up more, I managed to escape his hold and then in a rush of adrenaline I actually blocked his moves and kicked him which caused him to fall on the floor as I tried to get a firm hold of him to stay on the floor it didn't work and he pushed me backwards luckily I didn't fall.

Em then came at me again and I jumped right and he turned round quickly and tried to slide tackle me, I jumped over him and then miraculously I managed to get him in a choke hold I used all of my strength so that he couldn't move, then grandpa counted down and soon I won, I let Emmett go but he wasn't having it. "Best out of 3! That was just luck!" I laughed this is how it always ends, I kick his ass and he whines like a baby, I just smiled in triumph but Zack opted to take him on which caused Emmett to focus his attention on him he laughed and nodded. "Okay then Zacky boy you're on!" Zack smiled and walked he toke his top off and was just In his jeans I stood next to dad and Jazz they smiled happily at me while I put my jumper back on.

"Well done Mase you were great!" I laughed dad wrapped an arm around my shoulder I did the same with him and wrapped an arm around Jazz as well. "Thanks dad, you know when your betting sometimes you can bet against me you know, there's never a guarantee I'm going to win and even if you did I wouldn't care you know!" Dad smiled his crooked smile. "Son, i know I could but I choose not to, I feel like it would be very wrong of me to bet against my own son! Even if you thought you might lose I would still place my bet on you! Cause you have great potential and you're a good fighter!" I smiled and hugged my dad.

"Thanks dad, I love you!" Dad smiled. "I love you too son!" I smiled and then my brother came up to me and tackled me to the floor, SERIOUSLY the floor gets more love from me, EJ and I laughed though. "EJ I knew you love me but this is taking it to an extreme were brother's man!" EJ playfully glared at me and punched my arm. "Don't flatter yourself little brother" I chuckled. "How you holding up bro… without Leah I mean?" EJ smiled and sighed. "Well I miss her of course I do but I know I'll see her in a couple of days which won't be too bad my heart will be in tact by then… I hope!" I smiled and wrapped an arm around my brother.

We both watched on at our family seeing everyone's smiling faces just made me realise just how much of a great family we are, 2 families have come together an standing up for what is about to happen in a couple of months' time, it just goes to show just how strong we are! And the sad events that has happened, mine and my siblings bond has been seriously tested ever since we started school but I'm just glad we are able to overcome them and move on and mine and Sofia's relationship is still going strong! I really, really am considering proposing to her at some point… not just yet though I'm going to wait until the battle is over.

After that thought I saw my dad clear his throat, I looked up and Dad was standing over me and EJ we both looked at each other and got up Dad looked a little concerned

**what's the matter dad?**

He nodded his head towards the forest I was puzzled but followed him, EJ decided to stay and watch the match between Zack and Emmett continue. My dad wasn't speaking to me, he didn't even turn round to check if I was still there until we stopped he turned round and spoke. "Okay Mase I'm going to say this calmly okay.. But.. Did I hear correctly in your thoughts that you were thinking of proposing to Sofia?" Uh-oh! SHIT! Oh well may as well be honest Mase.

"Yeah dad!.. Look I know this seem rash.. But it's not! It seems to fit, I know I haven't known her long dad but… it seems like I've known her my whole life, the feelings I have for her are so deep that I will never love another girl! Dad when I look at her I see a future with her! Having our own place, us married …. Having a child! I love her so much! That it would kill me if she ever left, my life is nothing without her!" When I finished speaking my dad's poker face was on but he let a smile escape him.

"You are so much like me son! But the only thing that concerns me mase… is that… there might be a possibility that Sofia may never have kids, if half of her body is frozen then I don't think she can conceive … But.. I admit I love Sofia like she was my own, and you have my blessing mase!" I smiled so wide that I don't think it was possible to smile I am so happy that my dad is allowing me to get married. I gave him the biggest hug ever!.

"Thank you so much dad!" Dad laughed "but there is something I would like to suggest!" I stopped. "What?", "Well from the era I was brought up in if you were to propose it was the utmost important thing to ask the father's permission to get married, so I think it would be good to run this by Lilly and Chris.. and probably your grandparents!" I gulped in fear what if they say no! I took a deep breath. "But Mase it doesn't have to be now, don't stress yourself out!" I sighed in relief oh thank god.

"Wait dad why have you made it so easy for me to say yes to marriage? Wait you're going to be tough on Seth and Jake aren't you when they run this by you?" I couldn't help but laugh as dad smiled evilly. "I don't know what you mean Mase!" I couldn't stop laughing and soon me and dad walked back but I was glad I had this talk with Dad, I can't believe I'm going to make the brave step and ask Sofia to marry me! When I do I want to make sure it's the best proposal ever! I'm really going to have to think about this.. But I won't think about it too much yet because I want to wait till after the fight.

BUT this clearly didn't comprehend with Alice when she saw me she literally screamed with joy, I know what she saw and she jumped into my arms. "Oh my god Mase you have GOT to let me help you!" My eyes widened when everyone was staring SHIT! Thanks to dad he calmed her down.

"Alice, just wait okay!" Grandpa then asked. "What is she on about Edward?, help with what Alice?" I gulped. "Oh just a shopping trip!" They seemed confused but they didn't call us on it, I think they knew she was lying but just figured it was best to not get into it, I scanned the yard and I caught sight of my beautiful angel that would hopefully be my wife, she looked absolutely breath taking her hair was in very loose waves, her face was just of a goddess like the goddess Athena she smiled at me and shown her beautiful white pearly teeth I was so transfixed by her that I couldn't even put one foot in front of the other, the way that she walked was so graceful whenever she walked her hair would blow back creating her own wind she just looked amazing and I felt lucky that she was mine! And mine forever!.

I smiled when she was in my grasp. "Hey you!" Sofie giggled. "Hey you! So what do you think?" what do I think? There's no words to describe a goddess like you!. "You look.. breath taking sweetheart!" Sofie's cheeks became bright red and she smiled at me, I reached out and stroked her cheek she leaned her face onto my hand and closed her eyes and smiled.

"I love you my sofie bell!" Sofie smiled and opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around me and tiptoed a little and kissed my lips softly, I pecked her cheeks and her nose, forehead and her hand she giggled, "It would seem like this is the first time you saw me in 10 years rather than an hour!" I laughed softly. "Well I missed you, an hour is a very long time!" Sofie giggled and we were just hugging each other I nuzzled into her neck and inhaled her intoxicating scent that I love, ah this is paradise, I looked around and I noticed that everyone was gone… guess that everyone decided to give us a private moment and right now I was hungry and my throat was burning a good time to have a hunt with just myself and my angel.

"Sweetheart sorry to cut this short but do you fancy going hunting?" Sofie clutched her throat even I mentioned the word. She nodded vigoursly. "Looks like were hunting!" I laughed and hand in hand me and Sofie were hunting my guess that everyone heard as we wasn't out of ear shot! I've never been anywhere outside Port Angeles so it would be interesting what animals were going to find here, the weather is always the same really rainy and grey just the way we like it. Me and Sofie caught scent of a few grizzlies, they weren't fully grown but they weren't babies either so I thought it was fair to get them first Sofie somehow managed to get the bigger one and soon enough me and Sofie hunted down some lions and some deer we were now satisfied and not a drop of blood on me! I'm really getting the hang of it.

Soon enough me and Sofie arrived back at the house and everyone was gathered around the lounge but it seemed like we interrupted something as they all stared at us both, but they all had knowing looks, oh god I think my dad told, I looked at him and he had a guilty look on his face.. well in this family we don't keep secrets merh was going to come out anyway just as long they don't tell Sofia I'm happy! Least then I don't have to act suspiciously around them now.

***OMG IS IT TRUE THAT SOFIA IS GOING TO BE OUR SISTER IN LAW!*-Nessie  
**  
*Ha-ha, hopefully! If she says yes anyway!*-Mase

***EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE OMG! This is amazing! And I know for a fact that she will say yes Masen trust me I've saw!*- Annie**

*EEEE! OMG Annie you're going to be my sister in law as well! I can't wait, we are so going to be bridesmaids!*-Lizzie

*Congrats Bro!*-EJ

*Ha ha, thanks bro though I haven't told her yet! I just hope you lot can keep a secret until I tell her! I've got something special lined up for when I propose! And Lizzie, Nessie if Sofia asks you two to be bridesmaids then yes! But just don't get your hopes up if she doesn't want any ok?*-Mase

***Sure that seems fair but It would be amazing if we were, awe my little brother is growing up! I'm so proud of you Masen!*-Nessie**

*FINE! But I know she will ask us!*-Lizzie

*Hey! I am grown up… but thanks sis!*-Mase

***I'm just so excited!, the day is just going to be so beautiful!*-Annie  
**  
I couldn't help but smile after that, that was when everyone just smiled and Lilly and Chris were just beaming at me, I could tell that they wanted to speak to me so Lizzie and Ness taken Sofie away saying that they wanted to talk to her When Lilly and Chris walked over.

"Mase can we have a word with you in private?" I smiled and nodded, I went in the other room and sat down Lilly smiled happily and hugged me. "Ok Mase I think you can guess by now what we want to talk to you about?" I smiled and nodded Chris was taking this father role really well it was like he was made to be a father. "Yes, I know perfectly well, am I right in thinking that I've got your blessing?, I mean I can reassure you both that I would never leave Sofia! I love her way, way too much to do something like that! My feelings for her are so deep; I love your daughter more than anything!" Lilly smiled widely as did Chris.

"We never doubted for a second mase and yes you do have our blessing, I'm really happy for you Masen." I smiled widely and hugged them both this is amazing. "I'm going to be your son in law!" They both laughed. "Sounds good to me! I have no doubt at all that Sofia will say yes! You two are made for each other!" I blushed a little bit and when the conversation was done we all greeted everyone else I sat in between momma and rose momma smiled lovingly at me knowing she was happy for me and soon Sofie and my sisters walked back in they were smiling at everyone and conversation soon started it was like a massive family gathering.

I smiled on as I watched Aidan playing with Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper, but I can't stop thinking when the battle will take place and what if someone gets hurt, or someone dies, everyone was happy, everyone was laughing and everyone was in their own little worlds, the room was just filled with happiness, laughter and relief…. For now.


	32. Another One Bites The Dust

******~Author's Note~  
~I want to apologise for not uploading chapters for a good while.. I have been busy have a good new year's I'll be uploading more chapters after New year's eve :) so the story hasn't just all of a sudden stopped Full Moon will be seen to the end :)~  
****  
Jake's POV  
**A week has passed since the Cullen's left, Doc has been contacting us, asking for updates on what's going on since they left I have arranged with Sam's pack to join forces to keep an eye on all the residence just in case those half leeches decide to come snooping around, but of course protect our lands in case they decided to attack to create a diversion, every angle I have looked at we have covered, we have a few guarding La Push, 2 wolves guarding Williams house, and the mansion so far it's been good, me and Leah have actually been enjoying ourselves trying hard to not think of our imprints too much, I know I'll see my Nessie very soon, couple days tops.

But I shouldn't think of her.. Which sounds harsh but I think it's safe to not be too distracted in case they decide to strike, at this moment in time I am in wolf form with Leah and were circulating the perimeter.

~Any sign of them?~- Jake

**~Nope~- Jared & Seth**

**~Nothing to report yet~- Quill and Paul**

~Nothing yet, but make sure your on guard at all times there just biding their time wanting to catch us off guard~-Sam

~JAKE, SAM I've caught their scent their heading north directly to where you are!~- Embry

~Perfect! Seth Make your way towards me and Leah, the rest of you stay on your guard in case they decide to split, you'll be contacted in case anything goes wrong understood?~ Jake

**~on my way Jake~ Seth  
****  
~Agreed~-Everyone**

It was dark, and the forest was still, too still, I made my way back to the house I knew Leah would already be there in human form, I went back to the tree where I put my clothes, I put them on and ran the rest of the way it wasn't far, when I got there Leah was standing outside the mansion with Seth, man he got he here fast!.

Seth saw and ran up to me. "Jake, Embry and Quill are on their way, I know you told them to stay but they wanted to be here for the numbers" How the? ARGH never mind, it went against my better judgment and I nodded, and sooner or later Embry and Quill arrived they came in with smiles on their faces while me and Leah didn't look so happy. "Hey guys" I crossed my arms and stared and they had an inkling I was mad.

Quill stared to explain. "Look I know before we get our asses kicked that this was wrong BUT, there's 4 of them and 3 of you, if they just see that we mean business maybe they'll hesitate they can't take on 5 wolves as well as backup" I hate to admit it but he's right.! "Okay your right but don't go against my orders again!" Quill smiled and nodded and so did I, Leah then shouted. "Jake there here!" Me and Quill ran to where the rest were and soon we was in a little formation of a triangle I was in front Leah was on my left, Seth on my right, Quill behind Seth and Embry behind Leah, the half leeches emerged from the bushes and there they were, standing in a loose line, smiling at us all.

"Ah so all this time they've been residing with the Cullen's, Joham isn't all impressed, now where are they dogs?" I never liked Nahuel or whatever you call him, I smiled evilly at him and spoke. "I don't know what you're talking about there not here, they never was, so you need to leave NOW!" Nahuel laughed then I felt something coursing throughout my whole body… it was like… like I was being set on fire my whole body ached and the pain was excruciating I ended up on the floor I couldn't think of anything at all only this pain.

**Leah's POV  
**I stood there and watched Jake getting tortured by one of those demon triplets there laughing their heads off oh you this is funny?! "HEY LET HIM GO! YOU FREAKS!" All of them focused their attention on me, I've already had it with that witch twin from the volturi but if it means Jake is fine then so be it, but they didn't… cowards.

"What is your name mutt?" MUTT? THAT'S IT! I growled so loud and soon phased their eyes looked in fear aside from one, she snarled back at me the other two were trying to hold her back. "Clarissa no! We need to complete our mission without getting killed! What would father say?" I snarled oh your dad is going to get his ass kicked good and proper when we see him! Nahuel or whatever his dumb name is was trying to bring peace.

Seth spoke. "They are not here! You need to leave NOW or the consequences will be dire" that Clarissa girl stared at my brother and soon enough he was on the floor screaming as well Jake was beside me and told me to wait for it, I growled as loud as I can they do NOT touch my little brother!.

I waited but my brother's screams were getting more intense until Jake said NOW! He let me go and I jumped so high and landed on one of them I didn't care who it was, when I saw 2 other wolves fly past me probably Quill and Embry I saw as the triplet struggled to get out of my grasp I snarled right in her face then ripped her to pieces since she was a hybrid she produces her own blood so it was quite messy ugh! Least I got to kill one of them.

I ran behind one of the trees to phase back lucky I had some spare clothes, as soon as I emerged Jake and Seth ran to me. "Where's Quill and Embry?" Jake answered me. "They're on their way back, they chased them all the way to the border of Canada so my guess is that there going back to tell Joham!" I growled in anger, I looked at my little brother he looked drained. "You okay Seth?" Seth looked at me and nodded. "Yeah just a little tired, thanks Leah, Jake shall we tell the Cullen's?" Jake hesitated then nodded.

"Yeah I think we should we need them here, otherwise Joham is going to send more of his children and I wouldn't want this to be a battle zone" I nodded and agreed, Jake said that he was going to give the others an update while me and Seth had to call the Cullen's. Seth reached into his pocket and dialled the number. 


	33. Perfection To Destruction

**~Author's Note~  
~In this chapter things get a little frisky between Masen and Sophia ;) so I do warn that it will be a little graphic so if you get a little uncomfortable you can always skip forward :)~**

**Sofia's POV  
**This week has been just perfect, me and Masen have been doing lots of activities together we went exploring in the forest of Oregon the views are even more amazing here, we went to explore the rest of Crater Lake it was so breath-taking, as a family everybody seems to be at peace and happy, I spent so much time with my mother, it was amazing the snow looked so pretty out here.

Though I assumed that it was very cold outside just as we promised me and Mase took Aidan to the beach he loved it and though he couldn't go in the water he thought it was amazing we made snowmen, snow Angeles we had a snow ball fight it was the most fun.

At the moment myself and Masen are in our room we decided to share a room for the duration of this trip. It has been amazing, lately I have noticed that Masen has been very, very loving, well more than usual, he just gives me these smiles I can't explain it, and when every time I walk into the room where the family is it's like I'm always interrupting something, I think everybody knows something and they're hiding it from me every time I tell Masen about it he says that everyone is just happy that you're ok and I always let It go.

while the whole family have gone hunting mase and I are just lying in bed cuddling each other, holding each other, it's very late but we just can't sleep I lay my head against Mase's bare chest I have been thinking a lot about my song that I have been writing it's the ultimate cheese ball according to my sister .. Thank you Anna-Maria. I didn't realise I giggled out loud and Mase got curious. "What you giggling at? I hope it's not at me missy" I started to giggle as he started tickling me, I squealed a little. "M-mase stop ha ha I promise it wasn't at y-you"

Mase laughed and stopped tickling me Mase was still half lying on top of me he was balancing on his elbows and he was just smiling at me stroking my hair and started to trace my face, then he got to my neck and that's when I started to shiver not because I was cold it was because my body was responding to his touch.

Mase saw this, he didn't tease me though he just carried on tracing and the more he touched the more my body was responding and it felt… good. Mase gently kissed my lips with no hesitation I wrapped my arms around his neck, the heat that was transpiring between us felt amazing when we were together like this we were like one heat ball, the kiss started to get a little deeper and more lustful we was fighting for dominance and mase's tongue was begging for entrance I let him, I muffled my hands in his hair, and I tugged at it, which caused Mase to growl in lust, mase stopped kissing my lips.

We was a little breathless but I wanted to carry on. "Why did you stop?" I whispered. Mase looked a little surprise, "are you sure? I don't want to put you through anything you're not comfortable with and if I do start I don't think I'll be able to stop this time" I smiled with lust and whispered. "I don't want you too" Mase smiled and kissed me on the lips again, then moved down to my neck he started to kiss and lick my neck and my back suddenly started to arch slightly, my heart was going crazy as was his and then when mase kissed a spot just below my ear I started to growl in lust and I started to moan a little.

My body was responding in ways that I never thought to be possible, while masen was licking, sucking and kissing my neck his hand began to move he had his hand was gliding across my stomach then he had a firm grip of my thigh, he moved a little up I knew what he was wanting to do so I was going to take my shorts off but I didn't have to because he ripped them off, mase lifted his head and started to kiss me again he pushed me up slightly so my head was back on the pillow he was fully on top of me now and he smiled at me with nothing but love.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" on cloud 9. "Amazing" Mase chuckled. "If... I hurt you, then you'll only need to say and I'll stop straight away, promise you'll tell me?" I smiled understandingly "I promise baby" Mase and I stood up out the bed, I glanced at the time and it was 11.30 nobody was going to be back until tomorrow, Mase stepped forward, he grabbed a hold of my waist, gripped onto my top I smiled and put my arms up in the air he carefully pulled the top over my head and soon I was just in my bra and panties and Mase was in his boxers. "So beautiful" I blushed then tiptoed to kiss mase, I could feel his arms move all the way down my back and stopped when his hands were on my bum, he gripped my pink laced panties and with one tug they were off, those were my favourite ones as well oh well.

Mase's hand then trailed up my back and stopped at the hooks of my bra he was trying to get it off he stopped kissing me and growled in frustration he can't get it off. "The person that invented this needs a slap how females do put that damn thing on every single day with no problem is beyond me!" I burst out laughing. "Here I'll do it, you've already destroyed my favourite panties I want to keep the bra at least" Mase then laughed. "Yeah but you love it!" Mase winked at me and wagged his eyebrows, I blushed. I unhooked my bra and Masen's face was of shock then whispered. "Even more beautiful" I blushed and Masen growled in lust and picked me up and soon we were lying back on the bed I laughed and he was kissing me with much more lust but was still gentle.

He kissed my cheek, nose, and forehead then trailed back down and kissed my neck again which caused my back to arch, he then went lower and kissed my chest, my breathing was getting more and more heavy every kiss he placed produced more heat mase was going down lower and was kissing my stomach his hands were gripped onto my hips and soon he stopped at a particular place as soon as his mouth touched it my body erupted, my heart was in a frenzy I gripped both sides of the bed and the moans were only getting louder and louder.

"Masen" I kept whispering Mase kept suckling and licking and my body was responding badly, mase kissed it and soon I felt two of his fingers insert me and it didn't feel comfortable at first but then it started getting better, and it made it more pleasurable. "Masen" I gripped the sides of the bed even tighter and my heart was still in a frenzy masen was going quicker and quicker and my moans of pleasure was growing increasingly louder and louder then suddenly mase stopped he climbed back on top of me and kissed me his boxers were off, and I was mangling my hands through his hair again I wanted him inside me.

"Mase" all I could say was his name, Mase gently pushed my legs apart, then soon I felt him teasing my entrance I was growling in pleasure and soon the heat erupted mase was rocking backwards and forwards in a rhythm and soon we were one, I moaned so loud I was kissing mase, soon his pace was starting to get quicker and quicker, and it was getting more and more intense I then began to notice that I was scratching masen's back it wasn't hurting him though it was just making him growl more in pleasure then I started to feel confident then soon I flipped mase over he was shocked but all I did was smile lustfully.

"My turn!" Mase chuckled. "Little sofie isn't so innocent" I laughed and I leaned down and kissed him he closed his eyes and I began to rock my hips and the deeper I got the more moans me and Mase made, "Sofia" was Mase was saying and it got to a point where I couldn't go on anymore, we both came and I collapsed onto the bed and lay next to Mase we were both panting but we were soon into each other's embrace, Mase corrected the pillows and pulled the blanket over us, I snuggled into his chest soon our breathing came even and then Mase moved his index finger under my chin to make me look at him.

I turned with no hesitation and Mase all but had love in his eyes. "Hey you!" was all he whispered, he kissed my lips one more time he lingered for a slight second then kissed me on the cheek, I smiled at just the events that just took place and though I feel quite bad not making love until we were married but those feelings were just indescribable and I don't regret it what so ever. "I love you Mase" Mase smiled warmly. "I love you too sweetheart. Why don't we get some sleep it's getting late.." I yawned right on cue and nodded I curled against Masen and smiled happily and soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning from the sounds of it the family still wasn't back, I checked the time it was still early, It was 9.30 in the morning. I looked over my shoulder slightly and Mase was completely out of it, I gently moved Masen's hand away from me, I pulled the covers over him to cover his naked form, I then kissed his cheek then snuck downstairs, I decided I would make Masen breakfast.. I'm quite the cook.

I decided on making eggs and pancakes seeing as though that's some of the food that Mase can eat, I made the pancake mix and added a few ingredients that I thought would make them extra special, I was humming to myself and sooner or later the once beautiful marbled kitchen turned into a massive bomb site, flour was everywhere, the cinnamon container had exploded on the floor, vanilla essence spilt on the kitchen top egg shells were on the side 3 bowls were out and sugar was covering everywhere… yeah It was a right mess. But eventually the smell of pancakes filled the air and it smelt delicious I checked the time and it was 10.30 I had been attempting to make pancakes for nearly an hour and I had a feeling that Mase will be waking up soon.

Soon enough I successfully made 6 perfect pancakes, Mase still hasn't woken up and so before I gave him his breakfast I decided to sort out this mess of a kitchen it took me 10 minutes to get it back to the way it was with everything looking exactly the same.. in fact it looked untouched without the pancake aroma lingering in the air. I set Masen's pancakes on a plate I found a tray to put it on and I decided to write a cute little message, I found pen and paper in a draw which was handy I written a message saying.

Masen,  
I wouldn't think it was possible for me to love you more, but last night was the best night in my whole existent and it had only made my love grow for you more, I love you so, so much darling, and I hope you like my pancakes I made you.. I know they're not the way Esme & Bella makes them but hey I tried!

Yours forever  
Your Sofia.. (Sofie Bell)  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Satisfied with my note I folded the piece of paper and placed it next to his breakfast I grabbed mine and I slowly made my way up the stairs I set my plate down and quietly opened the door, the room was still dark and I completely forgot that I was still naked… I blushed immensely at this as any member of my family could have walked in and they could have seen me completely nude.. oh god I found Mase's t-shirt and I quickly put that on with Masen still perfectly asleep I put Masen's breakfast on the side table next to him and mine on my side. I sat on the edge of the bed next to mase to wake him up.

"Mase.. Wake up sleepyhead!" Mase grunted then turned over I giggled quietly. "Masen baby wake up for me please?" Mase groggily asked me a question. "What time is it?" I checked the time and it was 10.50 am. "10.50 baby the others will be here soon" Mase sighed then sat up he yawned then stretched he turned over to look at me and smiled lovingly he pulled me onto the bed next to him.

"Morning my sweet" I giggled. "Morning moody bum" Mase grunted and then smiled when he must have caught the scent of pancakes, he turned at the side table. "Did you make this?" I nodded shyly and he smiled widely and kissed my lips. "Breakfast in bed? I could get used to this" I giggled and gasped. "Don't you think about it I'm your girlfriend not your maid and well I thought I'd make you some breakfast as a way to say thank you"

Mase was confused. "Thanks for what?" I blushed really bad and whispered. "For last night?" realisation swept his face and he smiled he kissed my cheek and held me tight. "No need to thank me sweetheart, trust me we will be having more nights like that.. Though it is a bit wrong that we didn't wait until we were married but whatever this isn't the 1930's I love you! And last night proves just how much I love you" I smiled happily and soon me and mase started tucking into our breakfast though I do say so myself but the pancakes were delicious, mase even enjoyed them and said they tasted amazing and surprisingly he said that they were even better than Esme's which is very surprising because Esme does amazing pancakes.

After breakfast me and mase decided to get ready, "Fancy taking a shower with me sweetheart?" I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and nodded, Mase then gently pulled me next to him and we both made our way to the bathroom we both brushed our teeth, then mase let the shower run until the bathroom was filled with steam mase didn't have clothes on in the first place so he stepped in right away, I then took off Mase's top and stepped in he smiled at me then shut the shower door, me and mase were standing directly under the water and the heat from our bodies being so close caused the heat to intensify and the feelings from last night flamed up inside me again soon enough me and Masen were holding each other's faces kissing passionately and lustfully, our tongues swept across each other and I was leaning against the wall, mase grabbed my waist and pushed me up the wall I wrapped my legs around Masen's hips and soon he started to tease my entrance like before, my moans of pleasure were getting strong.

"I love you" i whispered and Mase whispered back "I love you too sweetheart" then I felt mase inside me and mase moaned loud and mase went at incredible speed and my moans were so loud I'm surprised the whole of Oregon didn't hear, I gripped onto mase's shoulders and moaned into his shoulder it went on for nearly an hour until finally we stopped and was breathless again we kissed one last time, cleaned ourselves up and got out the shower I wrapped my hair in a towel and grabbed another one for my body, mase wrapped himself in a towel then hugged me from behind, he kissed my neck then my cheek.

"I love you" I giggled then turned around. "I love you too!" Mase then smiled widely. "I could make love to you all day" I blushed as I agreed. "Sadly we can't unless you want the family to hear?" Mase gulped. "No I think that would be the worst thing EVER my dad would kill me,… actually I think the whole family would kill us!" I burst out laughing and nodded.

"But it doesn't stop me from kissing you though" I laughed not complaining what so ever! "Well I hold no objections to that" Mase laughed. "Well good cause I was going to whether you like it or not" and in no time Mase had already locked lips with me and soon it was started to get heated again, as much as I wanted to.. I was beginning to feel a little sore. "Baby.. as much as I want too but not now" Mase pouted but understood.

"Fine" I smiled widely and kissed his pout, after when we both dried ourselves off I put fresh pyjamas on, I don't think there was going to be any plans of us going out anywhere so what's the point in wearing clothes?, Mase shown me the movie room and it was amazing.. more amazing than the one in port Angeles. He asked me to pick any film I wanted so I did, he said he had to make a call but he reassured me that it was nothing to worry about.

**Masen's POV****  
**I had to make a call, apparently my dad needed me to call him urgently, so while I sort of lied to Sofia, I didn't want her to worry she has been so happy and I don't want to ruin her mood. So while she was picking out a film for us to watch I stepped outside and called my dad it only rung once and my dad picked up.

**"Mase?"  
**  
"Dad? What's wrong?"

**"We have to go back to port Angeles ASAP"  
**  
"Why what happened?"  
**  
"The hybrids attacked Jake, Seth and Leah! Don't worry they're okay.. Jake told us that they didn't back off so easy and he got tortured for a bit.. until they focused their attention on Seth of course Leah was going to get involved.. she wanted to attack Nahuel and the triplets on Jake's command she managed to kill one of the triplets I'm not sure which one.. it might have been Clarissa but were not 100% sure, but that killing made the others all the more reason to retreat… we need to go back because if they gather more children then Joham may come down sooner than we think.. You need to tell Sofia Mase… and don't lie!"  
**  
"Well as long as their ok that's the main thing.. and gee dad I told Sofia it was nothing to worry about… I'll just have to explain it to her in some way.. and where are you guys anyway? I thought you lot were hunting?"

**"She'll be okay son. And well seeing as Aidan didn't want to leave Lilly's sight we sort of made a camping trip out of it, so everybody has been taking it in turns hunting.. everything okay with just you two?"**

"Dad, stop being so formal you and I both know you know what happened last night.. and before you say anything I know it is frowned upon to make love before marriage but the feelings were too strong dad I know you were strong enough to resist the urge but that was because momma was human.. Sofia isn't full human … I do apologise if this disappoints you though… but I don't regret what happened"

**"Ok mase you caught me out on that one.. ok I must admit it did disappoint me a little bit but .. call me old fashioned, but who am I to judge, the more intimate things are yours and Sofia's business not everyone needs to know every single little detail but the main thing mase is that your happy and if you want to express it in that way then that's ok… just don't do that while the rest of us are there… that's something I won't allow!"  
**  
"OK DAD TOO MUCH! WAY, WAY TOO MUCH! Rest assured that won't happen ok but thank you that you understand.. so when will you be back? and when will we be making our way to port Angeles?"

**"Haha, sorry son. Well Lizzie, Emmett, Nessie and Jazz are the last to hunt once they come back which will probably be another half an hour we will then make our way back and then Alice says that we need to leave when we get back so I think it would be useful to just pack the stuff you need"  
**  
"Okay dad see you soon"

**"Love you mase"  
**  
"Love you too dad bye"

**"Bye!"  
**  
I sighed, I was going to make my way back to Sofia until my head started getting bombarded by my siblings.

***MASE DID DADDY TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED?*-Lizzie  
**  
*Okay Lizzie you didn't have to shout! It hurt! And yes I just had a chat with him!*-Mase

***Yeah but that's not the only thing he spoke to you about did he?*- EJ  
**  
*I don't know what you're saying what so ever!*-Mase

***Come off it Mase we all know what you and Sofia did last night! Doesn't take a genius to work it out!*-Nessie  
**  
***Yeah bro, Anna and Alice did see!*-EJ  
**  
*This is an issue because?*-Mase

***No it's not an issue we just wanted to embarrass you!*- Lizzie  
**  
*& You wonder why I'm mean to you guys! Well rest assured… she was GOOD!*-Mase

***AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TOO MUCH INFO!*-Nessie, Lizzie & EJ  
**  
I chuckled at the traumatic screams that were coming from my siblings, but that laughter soon ended when I made my way to my sweetheart… I just dread to think what is going to happen now.. I watched as Sofia smiled when she saw me, her beautiful smile gleamed showing her beautiful pearly whites, her hair was tied up in a ponytail, Sofie just looked beautiful and… happy.

I squinted my eyes in sadness, When Sofia approached me and walked into my embrace, she knew something was wrong I buried my head into her hair and I sighed. "Mase… are you okay? What did Edward say? Is he upset about last night?" I cupped her face into my hands and shook my head.

"Calm down sweetheart its not that.. my dad is fine with it .. he's not jumping for joy though.. but he said he understands.. but no that's not the reason why I'm so upset.. He told me that.. we have to go back to Port Angels because Nahuel and the triplets caused trouble with the wolves… don't worry Jake, Leah and Seth are okay but Leah managed to kill one of the triplets it might have been Clarissa but we're not sure but we have to get back NOW! My dad says we need to hurry up and pack our stuff whatever we need anyway.. Jazz, Nessie, Emmett and Lizzie are the last to hunt once they come everybody will be back and we'd have to straight after .. sorry sweetheart.." Sofia's face fell but she took it better than I thought which surprised me a little it was like she was waiting for this to happen.

"Okay.. I'll just get changed!" I grabbed her hand before she left.. "I promise after this is all done my sweetheart we will have forever in peace and happiness" Sofie didn't respond she kissed my cheek and nodded then disappeared out my embrace upstairs I sighed and then felt my phone vibrate it was Nessie.

**Hi mase,  
Just to let you know we will be another half an hour until we are back at the house.  
Love you Ness xxx**

I quickly rushed upstairs, I quickly got changed into nothing special but I noticed the bags were already packed.. Thanks Sofie. Well if I knew where she was I would have thanked her myself but she wasn't in the room, until I heard strumming of guitars in the music room, I figured that's where she is.. not wanting to disturb her I quietly crept into the room she was sat on the stool with her back towards me. Her song sounded sad.

**Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life**

**If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done**

**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**

**A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light**

**Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much**

**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**

I smiled in adoration at my sweetheart, i knew she had written that song.. I don't know if it was about me but I couldn't help but smile anyway she sung it so beautifully, her voice is like a melody of angels, her singing is more hypnotising as her voice alone. As I came out my trance I noticed she just sighed a little I snuck in behind her and cuddled her she giggled softly.

"Where did you come from?" I chuckled quietly as I was busy inhaling her gorgeous scent. "From the bedroom you wasn't in there but I heard you play, it was beautiful" Sofie giggled. "I'm glad you like it.. it's about you" I thought as much! "I had a little feeling it was.. I'm sorry I've ruined your mood sweetheart" Sofie shifted and turned to me with confusion. "What do you mean?" I then looked at her confused. "Well... it just hurts when every time you're in a good mood something always has to ruin it, your beautiful smile is always replaced with sadness and it hurts to watch you when you're upset! I want you to keep smiling" Sofie smiled lovingly at me.

"Masen I know where you're coming from but do you know what motivates me to keep going?" I didn't answer her I waited for her to carry on. "You!. Aside from my family you are all the motivation I need for me to not give in living in fear of my father. I know by the end of this we will all be ok and live a happy, peaceful life together.. though we haven't been together long mase but it feels like I've known you for centuries, I love you so much and all the stuff we've been through has made us stronger as a couple and we've proved that no matter what nothing and nobody can tear us apart! Masen you are my future and I'm not going to let Joham stop us!" I was just speechless the sheer determination and confidence that was coming off of Sofia was just amazing, It's like I'm looking at a completely different person, I'm not looking at a shy, vulnerable, fragile girl anymore. And she is right, but by the looks of it Sofia also looked surprised that came out but we both smiled I didn't have to say anything all I did was grip her into my hold and kiss her passionately, until we was RUDELY interrupted by my stupid siblings.

"Well it looks like we got here just in time!" I growled into Sofia's hair and she giggled while rubbing the back of my hair. Not NOW! I could hear Lizzie giggle. "Yeah I agree Nessie, if we didn't come in I think this whole music room would have completely trashed" I growled in annoyance I lifted up my head and saw, not only Nessie and Lizzie at the door but a giggling Annie and an amused EJ before me with smug grins from my idiots of a sisters. "Well it's lucky otherwise you would have seen me NAKED!" Nessie and Lizzie screamed and covered their eyes which actually were amusing, Annie trying her best not to picture it and EJ just rolled his eyes.

Sofie burst out laughing and went bright red I securely held her next to me. "As if you said that Masen! That is NOT something I want to see" Lizzie shook her head viciously and Nessie finally managed to compose herself. EJ walked next to me. "Good one bro!" I laughed and gave my bro a one armed hug. Before I could ask EJ Alice and Rose came up. "Okay guys let's get a move on we're swapping the seating plans of the cars.. Nessie, Lizzie and EJ you will be riding with Rose and Emmett, Sofia you will be with Lilly and Chris and Aidan, and Mase and Annie you will be with Edward and Bella" It sucks that me and Sofie won't be together on the way back but I know I'll just be crashed out anyway so we all nodded in agreement Sofie pouted and Alice knew.

"Oh no you don't Sofie you will not sneak into Edward and Bella's car!" Sofie huffed and rolled her eyes. "But Alice!" Alice giggled and shook her head. "Trust me Sofia it will all be worth it in the end and you will thank me!" She winked at Rose and Rose giggled… what are they planning?.

Alice caught my suspicious looks and she gave me a look to say she will tell me in a minute I slightly cocked my head to the side as if to agree. Alice told us that mine and Sofia's bags were already in the car we just needed to get a move on. All I saw outside was dad on the phone probably talking to the wolves, he was crowded by uncle Jazz, Emmett and grandpa, Momma smiled at me while she was talking with Lilly and Chris, and little Aidan was with grandma just sitting on the lawn looking at the different flowers and getting himself muddy grandma noticed us all and she smiled at us, she picked up Aidan and balanced him on her hip and greeted me and Sofie.

"Hello dears, did you have fun with just the two of you" … err.. that's slightly awkward but me and Sofie just smiled and nodded we both hugged her individually otherwise we would have squished Aidan he wanted me and started to squirm, Sofie spoke to Grandma while I held Aidan. "Hewow Masey" I smiled widely. "Hey Addy bear how was camping?" Aidan smiled his famous dimpled smile and giggled. "It was so fun, daddy was being silly and he pwetended to be a bear, we had to find him and if we found him we had to wun back to the tent before he gobbled us up!" Aidan laughed his cute 4 year old laugh remembering the game it made me smile. "Really? Wow that sounded like fun?" Aidan nodded. "Mommy roasted some.. marshmawows it was yummy, Emmy was telling evewyone some funny stowies about an explorwer that got lost in the woods and made fwends with a bunny" I couldn't help but giggle at that Uncle Emmett always told good made up stories. Aidan seemed to love them.

"Wow… did you find out what happened in the end?" Aidan sighed. "No.. I fell asweep so I don't know if the explorwer made it home" I laughed and hugged him. "Masey?" I answered him straight away. "Yes?" "Why wasn't you there wiv us?" I really didn't know how to answer that. "Erm.. because there wasn't going to be enough room if me and Sofie went." Aidan nodded but then looked confused. "But the tent was BIG it fit everwyone in!" I sighed. "Addy bear look how big I am! Having me and Emmy and other people would be a MASSSIVE squeeze so me and sofie said we would stay home" Aidan then nodded and giggled.

Phew thank god and just in time Alice announced to everyone that it is time to go, Lilly smiled adoringly at me. "Hi Masen" I smiled back. "Hi Lilly looking for something?" I pretended to not know Aidan giggled Lilly laughed and played along. "Yes as a matter of fact I am could you help me?" Aidan smiled and hid into my neck. "Sure I will be happy to help what is it you're looking for?" Lilly laughed and winked. "Well I am looking for a little boy that is small, he has bright brown, curly hair, bright brown eyes, he has cute dimples, he carries a big grey bear around and he is 4 years of age have you seen him?" Aidan giggled. "Hmm I think I've saw him around what's his name?" Lilly smiled. "Aidan Christopher Williams" Aidan then giggled then jumped up. "Here I am mommy! I was hiding!" Lilly then pretended to be startled and gasped.

"Yes I know baby, you surprised me! If we don't hurry your daddy might turn into a bear again" right on cue I heard Chris pretend to turn into a bear Aidan launched from my arms into Lilly's and screamed or laughed really loud he started giggling as chris chased Lilly and Aidan around the garden. "Quick mommy daddy is going to gobble us up!" Aidan laughed Lilly managed to get him plugged into his car seat and with his bear by his side she shut the door and chris hung outside the window looking in at Aidan with him still giggling. Everybody was laughing, I couldn't help but think that maybe one day I could do that with my child.. oh well maybe one day.

Sofie giggled next to me I then spoke my opinion. "Lilly and Chris are such good parents to Aidan!" Sofie smiled at me and nodded. "Yeah they're amazing any child would kill to have parents like them, but i also think that Bella and Edward should get some credit they're amazing parents too, so is Dad and Esme any child would be lucky to have any of them as parents I've got to say, myself, Annie, Aidan, Nessie, Lizzie and EJ are all lucky to have them as parents" I couldn't help but agree I turned to my parents that was surrounded by Ness, Lizz and EJ they were laughing and I turned to Sofie who was looking at Lilly and Chris I knew she wanted to go over there too. "You go on ahead I'll see you when we get back to Port Angeles sweetheart" I kissed her cheek and she smiled and nodded.

I ran to my family and dad smiled his crooked smile and hugged me there didn't have to be a reason as to why I just think everybody is just in an appreciative mood. "Love you son!" I chuckled. "Love you too dad!" momma rushed over. "Hey my beautiful boy!" I felt my cheeks burn and I heard my siblings snicker I gave them all evil looks and they stopped but I smiled widely and hugged my mother dearly and kiss her forehead. Yes I truly am a momma's boy…. Sorry dad, Dad burst out laughing. "None taken Mase" I smiled widely. And with my momma refusing to let go Nessie and Lizzie bounded over to me.

"We love you bro!" I smiled. "Love you too Nessie, love you too baby sis" Liz stopped laughing and before she scolded me Momma beat her to it. "Don't you start young lady, now come on you two Rose and Emmett are waiting" Lizzie huffed and nodded. "Okay momma!" SCORE I got away with it.

"You're not off the hook either mister, stop winding up your sister!" DAMN IT! I then pretended to be hurt. "Momma, you know I would never do that!" I pouted it caused my momma to giggle but she didn't budge. "Your puppy dog eyes do NOT work on me so come on into the car, where's Annie? Is she still with Zack?" I looked around and soon enough Annie and Zack emerged they were giggling. "Here she is back in one piece" where the hell did they go? Ugh.. Never mind I don't want to know.

Annie gave me an evil look and projected her thought into my mind she was using EJ's power and the sight she provided was something I really shall NEVER repeat I shivered in disgust. "What's the matter Masen?" Annie asked highly amused, Zack smiled widely and kissed her forehead. "Yeah mase what's wrong?" I glared at both of them. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" Annie giggled, Zack gave me a wide smile and Zack climbed in with grandpa and Grandma, Jazz and Alice. Me and Annie climbed in the back of Dad's car and soon enough we was all settled and the journey home continued. 


	34. Let The Training Begin

**~Still in Sofia's POV~ **  
Dad finally called the meeting to an end, to say that it was awkward was a massive understatement Esme and Carlisle were trying to be as welcoming as possible.. not like they appreciated it though. Humph! All the rest were trying as best as possible to try and avoid them, same as the Volturi avoiding the Cullen's as much as possible it was so weird.

I watched as Jane, two other girls interacted it was like they were sisters, it was like they were in their own little bubble. Ok maybe if I just introduce myself at least then I've tried to make effort being polite and if they throw it back in my face then hey that's their loss. Though Annie was projecting to me in my mind for me to not do it but I shrugged and Mase gripped onto me and whispered. "Where are you going?" I looked at him with a complete straight face.

"Well someone has got to make the first move, look like it or not we have got to work together and if that means trying to get along then least someone is going to make an effort I don't like this awkward atmosphere and don't even try to sugar coat it saying there's no atmosphere cause I'm not an idiot everybody feels it they just don't want to admit it.

Whatever happened in the past is the past; we just need to move forward, but hey! If they throw the politeness back in our face then least we all can say we tried and if they are being rude then we leave them to it." Mase knew there was no reasoning with me, so he sighed and nodded.

"As much as I hate to admit it but you're right Sofie… but I'm coming with you... I don't feel comfortable you going to them by yourself." I really am confused.. Why is everyone wary? But for now I let it go and Annie even said she was going to come with me, Ness, Liz and EJ didn't want to Zack opted to come obviously to assist Anna-Maria. The Volturi were outside in the backyard they were laughing but it seemed like we interrupted a joke.

When I, Masen, Zack and Anna-Maria stepped outside they stopped what they were doing, the guys in the plain black coats all but stared at us… not in fascination it was like they were sizing us up. Nobody was saying anything so I stepped forward and introduced ourselves. "Err.. Hello? I don't believe we have been introduced my name is Sofia Williams, and this is my sister Anna-Maria and her mate Zack I already know you're familiar with Masen… I know this sounds silly but I've never heard of you before" they all looked genuinely surprise Jane snorted.

"You haven't heard of us? We are known as royal in the vampire world everybody knows us.. We are the most powerful coven in the world" I smiled. "Well forgive me your highness but from where I come from, education wasn't really on the agenda" Everybody circling us were all stifling their laughter few of the guards coughed to hide their laughter, even Jane's brother was trying hard not to laugh, Jane looked pissed though she stepped forward looking ready to jump for me, her brother stepped forward probably trying to calm her.

Mase whispered in my ear 'good one' I let out a little giggle. Jane then shouted for her brother to move. "You don't know who you are messing with!" I crossed my arms cockily what is this little girl saying. I stepped even closer to her. "Jane.. you can throw threats at me all you like, I have grew up having threats thrown at me left, right and centre, there is nothing that you can do to me that can scare me!" Everybody looked surprised that I stepped right in her face why?.

Jane even looked surprised but surprisingly she didn't look pissed she looked impressed and smiled. "I admire you're boldness, but I agree introductions do seem to be in order as you know my name is Jane Volturi, this is my brother Alec, our brother Demetri Volturi, Felix Volturi, our sister Chelsea, and the guard" I turned to look at the guys and they looked petrified.

**Sofia, you are so stupid you do realise that Jane has the most awful gift! She can create the illusion of pain through the mind that is why everybody is so scared because she bares a powerful gift she could have hurt you so badly.  
**  
I could hear the concern in my sister's voice I nodded and I once again looked at Jane she did look more scary than I first looked at her before no wonder why everybody was cautious because they know how powerful she is!. I then nodded to everyone and then moved the subject along until I heard the one voice I thought I wouldn't hear, it was little Aidan he ran and pulled on the jean of my leg I heard them all jump back.

"Sopie, I'm scared they have wed eyes, are they here to huwt us?" I looked at my baby brother and kissed him on the cheek and shook my head. "No Addy bear there… friends of ours who are going to stay with us for a while" Aidan slowly looked at all of them and a burning urge of questions must have sored through them I then began to notice that they were looking thirsty.. they really need to hunt. So I called my mother.

"MOM! Will you come here please?" soon enough my mom came out and looked a little awkward and a growing concern for Aidan. "What's the matter darling?" "Would you take Aidan inside?" Mom nodded relieved and took Aidan out of my hands he looked happy to be going inside where he was safe they watched as my mom disappeared inside. "Why is there a human with you?" Alec asked almost offended actually. "You do realise the consequences if you expose yourself to any human?" I was confused.. Mase then stepped forward.

"actually she doesn't and the boy is 4 years old, he doesn't know we're vampires, he knows we're not entirely human but he has kept it a secret as he thinks if he tells then he would be taken away. Lilly, Sofia's biological mother found him in the forest, both of his real parents have been killed by a vampire, if it wasn't for Carlisle Esme, Lilly and her husband Chris, Aidan would have been killed too, so Lilly adopted him and she raises him like her own, until he comes the age of 18 Lilly and Chris are leaving him to decide whether or not he wants to become a vampire. If he does they will turn him if not he will keep the secret and live his life as a human".

Alec snorted and shrugged it. "Do you honestly think we'd allow this if he does decide to not be a vampire he is a liability he would be given the choice to either be turned or death!" My heart sank! The chance to have a human life for my little brother is taken away it's like we are raising him like a pig and then slaughtering him taking away his chance to live a normal life.

I just didn't want to hear it anymore so I just walked away. I put my hand on Mase's heart. "There's no point in fighting about it now, we have 14 years yet to worry about this once it comes around we will figure it out but for now I want to go." I then felt a bit bad so I turned round to them they looked a bit out of place the Volturi. "You're welcome to join us if you like?" Chelsea I think her name was smiled and stepped forward.

"I'll come with you.. You seem nice. I want to get to know you more and seeing as though we have god knows how many months together I think I want to get a better understanding of everyone.." I smiled and nodded Jane didn't say anything she just followed but the guys point blanked refused… which is no surprise. I'm no empathy but I just know that the hatred for the Cullen's still burns deep within them… oh well their loss.

With mase firmly by my side I turned round to see if Chelsea and a few of the female guard and Jane were still behind us and I was correct but they seemed to... infatuate with me and Masen... Meh.. Keep staring bitches. Annie suppressed a giggle, I just smiled and winked, Zack looked at her confused.

"What's so funny Annie?" Annie giggled. "Nothing Zack.. Nothing to worry about" Annie winked back, Zack looked at me confused which caused me to laugh even more. Zack then looked at Mase and he too was confused. "What's wrong with these two?" Mase shrugged. "I don't know dude.. They were fine a minute ago!" Zack laughed and shrugged Mase and Zack carried on walking into the living area while myself and Annie and the Volturi girls came into my bedroom, it seemed to me that the others were hiding as I couldn't find Nessie and Lizzie anywhere.

My guess is that they've gone with Jake, Seth and Leah. I and Annie sat on my bed and the girls just stood there not sure. "Sit down; you've seen a bed before right?" Chelsea looked at me like I was stupid. "Of course.. I just…don't use it for sleeping.." I sort of got the jist by what she was saying which sparked my interest whether she has a mate. Jane, Chelsea and some other girl I don't know her name sat on the edge of the bed. "So Chelsea.. Do you have a mate?" Chelsea smiled and nodded. "Yeah Demetri" I could see the burning passion of love she has for him.

"So forgive me if this is a stupid question but.. Where are you guys from?. You're clothes are amazing and definitely Italian designer" Chelsea smiled. "We live in an old castle in Voleterra in Italy, the castle is so old that we result to living underground the public part of the castle is a level above us and the grounds that we roam is very private though we have many tourists that visit the castle." My guess that's how they sound peculiar I laughed. "I'm from Canada, Ontario to be specific" They nodded clearly having just a basic knowledge of Canada. "That sounds cool. Your father is Joham I believe?" I snorted.

"He is no father of mine! Only by name.. But he doesn't even deserve the title! The man is psychotic and pure evil, he will stop at nothing to gain power and control!" Jane hissed. "If he loves power and control there could be a chance he could try to overthrow us, the last people that tried were the Romanian coven and we beat them!" Chelsea comforted Jane but I think that could be a high possibility and Annie came out of her thoughts and nodded.

"Sorry but Jane is right I just looked at Joham's course once he plots to overtake Washington he knows very well that you are aware of him. He will want to over throw you! Though I imagine he won't be successful as I see his future go blank after" Jane smiled cockily. "Well I think it's fair to say that we're going to need some training! Shall we get started?" I nodded the girls went away to probably get changed and myself and Annie quickly changed into something suitable.

"Man they are so intimidating" I nodded in agreement. "I just want it to be over and done with you know?" Annie agreed she came and hug me. "Don't worry Sofia it will all be over soon I promise" I heard a knock on the door and it was dad he smiled at us lovingly. "how are my girls?" Annie laughed and so did I, I rand and hugged dad tightly he stroked my hair and kissed the top of my hair.

"Well I didn't expect this" I giggled. "Well I just haven't been able to spend time with you dad and I just thought I'd give you a hug" dad smiled at me lovingly. "I promise we will be spend some time together just you and me darling" I smiled widely. "Well I want to see what you do when you're working maybe I could see you at your work?" Dad laughed. "I think that seems reasonable after the fight I'll show you all the rounds I do at hospital" I smiled widely and hugged my dad. Until Esme walked in I smiled widely and hugged her tightly she's like my second mother.. I love it.

"Hello dear!" I giggled. "hi mom" Yes I call her mom as well. There's nothing wrong with having two mothers. "I just came up here to tell you lot that everybody is impatiently waiting Emmett is chomping a bit" Emmy then makes his presence known "Hey mom that's not fair!" I couldn't help but giggle. "I heard that Sofie!" I couldn't help but a little blush escape me.

Annie started to laugh so much that she was on the floor I couldn't help but glare daggers at her playfully she managed to calm herself down, kiss my cheek and walk out Humf! Mom and dad then smiled wrapped an arm around me they both kissed my cheek and we all walked out to the backyard Mase smiled at me as he saw me with Esme and Dad I nodded his head as if to say come here so I hugged them and walked next to Mase and was next to mom she smiled lovingly at me and kissed my cheek.

"Love you darling" I smiled warmly at my -mother and nodded. "I love you too mom" She held a sleepy Aidan she's going to need to know a lot about how to fight. "Mom why don't I put him down in the warmth I'll lay him on the sofa if he wakes we'll be able to hear him plus we're not going to be anywhere far" Mom smiled and nodded.

"Ok darling! Just make sure he has his bear he can't sleep without it and his blanket, you should see it, and it's the yellow one!" I nodded I quickly and carefully laid him out on the couch tucked his bear underneath his arm and tucked him in his blanket he shifted slightly but a small smile creped when Aidan knew he had his bear I kissed his cheek. "I love you Addy bear!" and quietly left the room everybody was smiling when they saw me aside from the Volturi everybody was paired up with their mates and Jazz was in front of us.

Even the pack was here. "guys before we start, I am an expert in training and fighting vampires… I am not able to give you specific information as to how we kill a hybrid however but I say is that we need to avoid spilling a lot of blood as possible, we are not sure as how string they could be!" I wanted to speak out I have seen how easy it is to kill a hybrid without spilling blood. "Sorry Jazz but I have knowledge how to defeat a hybrid without making a mess." Everybody's eyes directed at me Jazz smiled warmly and nodded. "Ok Sofia.. would you be able to share with us how?" I smiled at my brother and nodded. I haven't had chance to properly speak with Jasper as a matter of fact I haven't been able to speak with Bella and Edward properly either and I felt bad so I promised that I will try to spend as much time as possible with everyone.

I stepped past everyone and everybody looked at me with curiosity. "Okay.. Um.. as you all aware hybrid produce their own blood as we have a working heartbeat, so to rip us apart like a vampire will be a messy job, I have witnessed many times as Joham killed.. a brother to make a point.. Joham swiftly snapped his neck. And he was dead! After when he's not moving he burnt him!" everybody then seemed confident now that they are aware of how to kill hybrids is easy everybody is now wanting to learn defence techniques I had nothing else to say, so I stood back to where I was, and let Jasper continue what to say.

It feels real all this. It is now that we are getting ready to fight for my freedom, to fight against the power of what Joham is trying to bare on me, he only sees me as a prize the only solution to his plan that has become faulty and I will not be used cause once he is done I will know he will kill me in the end. I will not let my father kill mankind in front of my eyes, which is why I fight. I want him dead. And he will die. So let the training begin.


	35. Happy Birthday Sofia

~**Still in Sofia's POV~**  
2 months have passed and training has been so intense as a matter of fact I haven't been able to spend time with anyone as I'm tired, all I ever do is sleep, eat train, sleep eat, hunt train. I haven't been able to do anything else but that, Masen and I have been together quite a lot but he has been able to spend time with everyone more than me…I wish I could communicate with everybody in my mind.. Oh well.

I was lying in my comfy bed until I heard a massive bang and then felt bounces on my bed I couldn't help but giggle and there under the covers with me was all my sisters and brothers Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Lizzie, EJ, Annie, Zack and even Mase. And a beautiful melody of "Happy birthday Sofie" I was so shocked.. how on earth did I forget my own birthday? I guess we have been training so hard that it has slipped my mind. I sat up on the bed and miraculously everybody managed to fit onto it, Chris, Lilly, Esme and Carlisle were all standing in the door way looking like the proud parents they are with all their children.

"My little Sofia's birthday today" I laughed and smiled at Emmy he smiled his dimple smile and pulled me into a bone crushing hug he threw me over his shoulder. "Ahhh Emmy!" Emmett refused to put me down he ran out the room and soon we was in the kitchen of dad's mansion. There on the table was a massive spread of food on the table it looked amazing.

Emmy smiled as he put me down. "Do you like what we did Sofie?" Emmy looked at me with a hopeful expression did he really think I wouldn't like all the effort everybody has done for me? I smiled widely and jumped into Emmy's arms. "Of course I love it Emmy it looks amazing! Thank you so much to everybody that has done this!" Everybody including the Volturi was here, the food that was left on the table was amazing, pancakes, waffles, fruit, eggs, and anything else they think that I may like, I smiled widely picked up a plate and filled my plate with waffles, pancakes, fruit and an egg.

I covered my pancakes and waffles with golden syrup and wasted no time tucking in, Ness, Liz, EJ, Mase, Annie and the pack tucked in I was needing blood, thank god Edward gave me one of the flasks full of animal blood they store just in case. Mase sat next to me and pulled me to him he buried his head deep in my hair and inhaled. "Happy birthday sweetheart" Mase kissed my head and smiled adoringly I smiled widely. "Thank you baby" Alice sat opposite me and looked like she was going to die if she didn't tell me what she wanted to tell me.

"What is it Alice?" Alice squealed with delight. "All the girls are going to take you shopping the full works, we are to go to a spa, you will then be getting your hair done, and we are to take you shopping don't question me about anything that I choose for you okay?" It sounded amazing so I just nodded and smiled I was so happy that I was going to get pampered today. "thank you Alice" Alice smiled and made me jump when she gave me a hug. "You're welcome, think of it as you're birthday present" I smiled it's the best.

I finally felt full, mom grabbed my plate and washed up. Lizzie smiled excitedly. "Happy birthday Sofie!" I laughed and thanked her. "Thanks Lizzie" the birthday wishes kept coming and eventually I thanked everybody, Mase was still cuddling me in his arms, all I saw was love in his eyes, but unfortunately I couldn't say anything as I felt Alice and Rose pull me up into my bedroom they threw me my clothes that I was to wear, it was a cute outfit in all honesty it was a long grey top with 3 purpose slashes on either side of the top showing some of the stomach, leather leggings, 3inch black heels and a leather jacket it looked gorgeous.

After my shower, Rose dried my hair while Alice did my make-up. "I really hope you enjoy today Sofie.. I know we haven't been able to spend as much time as we'd like, but I just want you to know that I love you like one of my sisters." I smiled at what Rose said to me "Thank you rose! I love you too!" Rose smiled happily and carried on straightening my hair. Alice was now done with my makeup since we will be in the spa first she made my makeup subtle she said when we do go shopping she is going to make it look a little more dramatic. They both left me to get changed and I was done, I rushed downstairs and all the guys were there all the girls looked excited and squealed when they saw me.

"Omg you look amazing!" I giggled and blushed. "Thank you Nessie" The guys were just standing there mouths gaped open. "Close your mouth guys or you'll catch flies" I couldn't help but giggle and they seemed to snap out of it... Well everyone apart from Masen he looked love struck and according to Annie and Jasper's expression this is definitely confirmed. I walked up mase he smiled widely and we kissed each other on the lips. "I'll see you later sweetheart... Happy birthday and I love you" I admired my knight in shining armour his beautiful dark bronze hair with a mahogany tint in his hair his beautiful strong jawline , his beautiful light brown eyes and gorgeous golden flecks I was so mesmerised.

I was so close to not even going but since my family has put so much effort in I went, I said goodbye to the guys and sat in Rose's BMW. After what seemed like merely 5 minutes thanks to Alice's insane driving we have arrived at one of the most posh spa as soon as we arrived there was a young woman with bleached blonde hair and covered herself in fake tan. "Hello ladies my name is Jodie do you have an appointment today?" Alice stepped forward and smiled in a sarcastic way and nodded. "Yes, Cullen is the name" the girl took one look at Alice and nodded.

"Follow me guys" she took us to the lockers. "Here are you're keys for the lockers, Rachel will be coming out and be giving you fresh towels on your right is where all the treatments, do you want any drinks at all?" us girls got changed while Alice assured the girl that she was fine. The others didn't take long at all and soon enough we was all sitting in the steam room all the other girls were looking at all of us with envy especially Rosalie.

All the other girls scarpered when we was in the steam room so it managed to fit all of us. Nessie and Lizzie sat either side of me, everyone was relaxed and having fun, conversation was flowing and it was just really good. We had our nails done, once we came out of the spa I felt refreshed and stress free, Alice did my make-up more dramatic and now I had smoky eyes neutral colour to my lips. Alice and the girls toke me to the hairdresser all the girls got to have their done, everybody looked amazing I had 3 hairdressers working on me only Alice was directing everybody on what style they was having my hair looked amazing.  
It was an up do but it was loose I had a big braid going through my hair and there was a little strands on my hair was curled and left loose it looked amazing I couldn't believe it was me in the mirror. Everybody couldn't stop complimenting me on how beautiful I looked I didn't even believe it, Alice paid for everybody's hairstyles and then strange enough we was going.. dress shopping Alice and Rose took me and the girls to pick out dresses.. Okay I really want to know why we're shopping for dresses. "Alice why are we shopping for dresses?" Alice looked at me and smiled. "Ah, ah, ah no asking questions now try these on!."

Alice gave me these gorgeous dresses to try on, I went into the dressing room Annie was speaking to me obviously she was in the dressing room next to me. "How you liking your present so far Sofie?" I smiled while I tried on a dark blue number it was gorgeous it was too the floor, it was open backed and was a v line it didn't show to much cleavage it was gorgeous.

"It's great so far thank you" "HURRY UP SOFIE WE WANT TO SEE!" I giggled as I heard Nessie shouting impatiently to me. I opened the curtain and the shock came from not only my sisters but I think everybody that was in the shop even the staff I started to blush really bad and Alice squealed and clapped her hands. "I love it! Try on the other one!" I rolled my eyes and went to pick up the other one that was hanging on by the mirror it was definitely sexier it was a blood red dress again it was to the floor but on one side it had a split, as soon as I put it on I felt confident and sexy. Which is strange.

As soon as I stepped out with a big smile on my face Alice knew. "This is the one!" Alice then disappeared she gave me some gorgeous black open toed shoes and a beautiful red and black clutch bag to match!. "You look perfect Sofia!" I smiled widely and I noticed everybody has their dresses already in bags. Alice took my dress, shoes and bag and paid for it. Happy with what I got, I was ready to go home, Alice, Rose and Bella diverted instead of us going back to the mansion we are going back to mine. Mom was waiting outside for us and she smiled when she saw us. "Hello darling did you have fun?" I smiled widely. "Yeah it was amazing, thank you so much Alice" Alice smiled widely. "No problem Sofia... Come on we've got 3 hours to make you look perfect" I was confused as to what she was going to do as my hair is already done.

She rubbed off the excess makeup and made me wash my face thoroughly and she started re-doing all my makeup, she then touched up my hair and re-curling the ends, surprisingly this took nearly 3 hours to do, my makeup looked amazing. I was now in my dress; I was wearing my new shoes and had my new bag in my hand. Alice disappeared and came back wearing a cute chiffon pink dress with open toed silver 3 inch heeled shoes.

"Okay Masen is going to pick you up in a minute, but don't ask where he is taking you it's a surprise" I sighed and nodded I felt sick for some reason I don't know why I was feeling nervous. But there was a light tap at the door and when I went down the stairs Aidan was bouncing on the couch when he saw me.

"You look pwetty Sopie!" I smiled. "Thank you Addy bear!" When Nessie smiled widely at me she gave me a hug and then opened the door to reveal Masen who matched ha ha. He was wearing a blood red shirt, with dark jeans, black shoes and a black suit jacket.. He looked very handsome; the red suited him if I'm honest. But his reaction when he saw me was well, he couldn't even speak. "S-sofie? Is that r-really you?" I giggled and nodded. "What you can't recognise me now?" Mase shook his head then kissed my hand. "No.. You look perfect!".

Mase then turned to everyone. "See you all later!" there was a chorus of goodbyes and I hooked my arm round Masen's he opened the car door for me. "Malady?" I giggled at his gentlemanly ways. "Well thank you kind sir!", I then sat in the car he shut the door and soon we were both buckled up conversation was flowing I was telling Mase about my day out and he just smiled at me. I looked around and we were just surrounded by the forest... "Mase where are we going?" Mase smiled widely. "No questions.. It's a surprise" I pouted. "No fair!" Mase all but laughed. Soon enough we had come to a stop is he actually serious? we're just surrounded by forest.. I am NOT getting my dress dirty it cost a bomb.

before I said anything though I saw twinkly lights on the forest floor like it was leading us a clean trail to wherever we was going. I was so excited I hooked my arm in Masen's and we followed the trail.. it looked very familiar, it was very dark now and when we arrived my suspicions were confirmed and we was indeed at the waterfall once we steeped through the trees I gasped at the sight in the bushes twinkly lights were set around and there was soft music playing in the air, it was Debussy I know that for a fact. And there in the middle was a small decorated table with two plates and a small vase with a single rose in it, I was speechless. I turned to mase and he smiled his side smile.

"What do you think? Do you like it?" I smiled widely and attacked Masen with my lips and nodded. "YES! I love it! It's perfect" Masen laughed and kissed me back then led me to the table there were two plates each and they had those metal covers Mase the gentleman that he is, opened my chair for me and pushed it in for me then sat opposite me. Mase lifted the lids off and it was my favourite Mac and Cheese I licked my lips in hunger. As soon as I had my first bite a moan escaped me and Masen heard. "You enjoying it sweetheart?" I laughed and nodded. "Yes it's perfect" Mase then blushed a little. "I'm glad you like it" "It's delicious mase" Mase nodded and we carried on eating until it was time for desert, and it was another favourite chocolate brownies with chocolate ice-cream! We both ate that quick and it was so yummy by the end of it I was stuffed.

Mase never let go of my hand I admired the views I loved being here, this was our special place just me and masen. And I can't believe he did all this. Mase then stood up and held out his hand. "Dance with me?" I smiled and nodded. "sure" I merely whispered Mase held me close in the proper position with grace and poise we started dancing since the music was soft and peaceful we went along with the music I lay my head on Masen's chest and closed my eyes and sighed in relief this is the best birthday I ever had. "You okay sweetheart?" Mase whispered to me I lifted my head up and smiled warmly. "Yes, more than ok I'm the happiest I've ever been thank you so much Masen for doing all this.. I know you had help but you thought all of this.. I love you!" I reached in and kissed Mase this kiss was nothing but love and passion as soon as we stopped kissing me and Mase pressed our foreheads together.

Masen's heart beat was going crazy, and he kept his eyes firmly shut. "Sofia.. There's something I need to say" I lifted my head and waited for what he had to say, he opened his eyes smiled and stroked my cheek. He then began to speak. "From when I first saw in Chemistry I thought to myself, she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life.. from the first conversation we had and.. hay let's be honest our first argument.. when that accident happen, though I was such a jerk to you I realised then just how mean and bitter I actually was.. by then just that one day I knew you was meant to be with me.

We have been through so much together and it has only been what 1 year But you are the one that holds the key to my heart, nobody will ever love you as much as I will, I love you to the very depths in my soul, Sofia Hayley Williams I love you so, so much and will you make me the happiest man alive to becoming my wife?" Masen reached into his pocket and shown me a blue velvet box and inside was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen the whole ring was encrusted with small diamonds and in the middle was a big purple sapphire stone surrounded by white diamonds it was so beautiful and it sparkled.

I felt tears running down my face, Omg! Masen has asked me to marry him!. I smiled overjoyed and nodded my head. "YES Masen Jemmett Cullen I will marry you! I love you so much!" Masen shouted with joy and he spun me around in a circle he kissed my lips with joy he then put me down and toke the ring out the box and slid it onto my finger with it on my finger it looked even more beautiful I felt proud to have it on there. "You don't realise just how happy this makes me Masen! I am the most luckiest girl in the world" Masen then kissed my cheek and then smiled. "No I'm the lucky one! I was a fool when I nearly lost you I will never ever do that again I love you Sofia" I lay my head on his chest. " I love you too Masen"

I couldn't help but thinking it was just a dream that I imagined it but when I saw the sparkling ring on my finger I knew it wasn't a dream it was happening and soon I will be known as Sofia Hayley Cullen. It had a ring to it!. "This means now you're my fiancé" Masen laughed. "As you are mine no more being boyfriend and girlfriend.. You are my future Sofia, and I thought it would be best to start our forever with us married" I smiled happily and soon enough me and mase was back into the position we was in before I smiled happily replaying the events that just happened in my head.

The time was going and it was becoming more late, "Sweetheart it's getting late we should be heading back" I nodded and still gazing at the ring. Mase picked up my hand with the ring and kissed it. "You like it then?" I giggled. "Yeah I love it, I didn't know they did purple sapphire diamonds" Mase smiled. "Yeah me neither until I saw it in the jewellery store Jazz, Dad and Emmett helped me pick it out. Emmett wasn't any help, I and dad spotted that one and it reminded me of your eyes so I bought it looks even better on your finger" I smiled and kissed Mase's cheek. "Thank you" mase smiled and we both slowly made our way back to the house, when we arrived however now this I didn't expect.. Nobody was home mase had a knowing look and smiled and I was just utterly confused the lights are never off.?.

"Ok.. This is odd. Nobody is here" Mase didn't respond he lead me through the living area the door was shut that leads to the kitchen we walked through and still nobody, I then turned round looking towards the doors that lead out to the backyard and smiled in delight there before me was all the family, the packs, Charlie and Sue, Billy everybody they all smiled at us Mase laughed at my reaction and when he opened the doors everybody shouted in chorus "congratulations" I blushed and by my side was Masen.. My fiancé. Everybody rushed around us giving us hugs and kisses and giving us their blessings.

Then the groups broke off with the guys crowding round Mase and the girls crowded round me they were all excited and asked to see the ring. "Show us the ring Sofie!" I smiled and held my hand out there was a ray of gasps. My mum smiled. "Masen did well" I giggled. "Yeah it's perfect" Nessie and Lizzie squealed. "You're officially going to be my sister!" I giggled as they both jumped me. Alice and Rose and Bella didn't jump me but when Ness and Liz came off me they looked at the ring and smiled widely. Rose and Alice gave me hugs and congratulated me and Alice being persistent and asked me to plan the wedding, I want my input in what I want so I said we can both work together she agreed… reluctantly.

Bella however she did smile and look happy but I could tell she wanted to speak to me. "Sofia.. Do you mind if we have a word in private?" I smiled and nodded. Edward came to Bella's side. "You okay love?" Bella smiled and nodded. "Yes, just fine, just having girl talk" I started to play a random song in my head that I knew Edward hated.. Oh yes! i know how to hide things from Edward now. Edward gave us both a suspicious look but he didn't call us out on it he kissed Bella's cheek, he then gave me hug. "Happy birthday sofie and congratulations" I giggled.

"Thanks Edward". Once Edward was gone Bella smiled at me. "So what did you want to talk about Bella?" "I just wanted to say that though we haven't been able to get to know each other properly as of the battle but I just want to say.. Thank you so much! Without you Sofia, I dread to think what type of person my son was going to become. You have changed him in so many ways that you don't even realise, you've made him become more loving he loves his family obviously but he never really showed it properly." Bella didn't have to do this. "Bella you don't have to say this to me.." Bella shook her head.

"No.. I do! Though mase won't admit it but Mase was getting fuelled by anger, depression and loneliness, I just hope he never goes back to the person he was!, but I know I don't have to worry because he has you now!" I'm glad that Bella told me this, and if Bella is right that Masen wasn't the same person before he met me then I think it's fair to say that we both helped each other for the better. "Thank you Bella, for telling me this, only you know what Masen was like before we met each other, but I know that I will make sure that he doesnt become that person again, I love your son so much!" Bella smiled adoringly to me and gave me a tight hug.

"I know you do, thank you for bringing happiness to my son" "Your welcome" "So.. you letting Alice plan the wedding?" I giggled. "I really don't want her to plan the whole wedding, I want to be involved as well!" Bella laughed. "When it comes to Alice Cullen Sofia you don't really have no choice" I giggled. "Well she's agreed to let me put some input!" Bella looked surprised.

"Really? Wow. That's a first she didn't let me plan mine and Edward's wedding she asked the basics on what I wanted but that was it" Bella smiled remembering. "You two are great together" Bella smiled "Thank you Sofia, to get to where we are now the balance between my relationship with Edward and my friendship with Jacob was very tricky, but I'm just glad we have gained the balance and everybody is happy." "You know mine and Masen's relationship is quite similar to yours and Edwards" Bella looked at me questioningly.

"How so?" "Well we both had to go through so much good and bad to get to this point although its none of my business on exactly what you and Edward went through but I know you had an emotional rollercoaster which is what me and Masen are going through, so many things has happened good and bad but all this has just made us stronger and I know you and Edward have that as well!" Bella was a little speechless and before she could comment Masen interrupted. "Ahhh here are my two favourite women" me and Bella looked at each other and smiled Mase stood between us wrapped his arms around us and kissed us both on the head.

"What have you been talking about then you two?" Me and Bella just smiled but I answered. "mainly about you?" Mase pretended to be scared. "Nothing bad I hope" Mase playfully pouted. Bella then answered. "Of course not honey! We wouldn't do that to you now would we?" Mase playfully glared at Bella as she was being sarcastic I couldn't help but giggle. "momma that hurts!" Mase was being dramatic and put a hand on his heart. Bella laughed then gripped onto his cheeks. "awe I'm sorry baby" it got to a point where I really couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Mase glared at Bella but then remembered something. "By the way Sofia, since it's you're birthday everybody wants to give you gifts!" I smiled and nodded. "Oh.. okay." Mase and Bella led me back to where everybody else was the garden was just so pretty, it had a beautiful marquee and I actually didn't notice that everybody was dressed really elegantly the guys were wearing suits and the girls were wearing the dresses they bought earlier, I couldn't help but notice the glum look on Charlie's face.

"What's the matter Charlie you look dashing?" Everybody laughed Bella went by her father's side and giggled as well Charlie gave me a playful glare but then grunted. "Be careful Sofia" I smiled widely and put my hands either side like as if I was going to be hand cuffed. "Let's get this over with chief" Mase laughed the loudest even Charlie couldn't help but laugh. "Masen have you been giving Sofia tips on how to taunt me?" Mase smiled widely. "Why are you going to arrest me if I did" Everybody at this point were in hysterics. Charlie smiled and crossed his arms Mase wrapped an arm around me, Bella laughed and gave Charlie a hug.

"Well it looks like I can't take people in the station for being comedians so I guess you two are off the hook" Charlie winked and smiled at us, he walked over with sue in tow and gave me a hug. "Now you take care of my grandson you hear?" I giggled and saluted. "Yes sir!" Charlie then turned to Mase. "Good choice my boy" Mase laughed "Thanks grandpa" Sue gave me a hug and congratulated me and Mase and said she was happy. Then my mother and step-father walked up to us they looked amazing my mother was wearing a black cocktail dress with diamond encrusted underneath the bust area and it looked amazing her hair was half up half down and her makeup looked amazing, Chris was wearing a black tailored suit and it was so cute as well seeing aidan wear the same one as Chris he looked so cute.

Mase smiled warmly, mum gave him a tight hug. "Welcome to the family Masen! You take care of my angel!" I blushed a bit, Chris smiled widely and so did i. "Come here you!" I smiled and ran into Chris's arms just because he's my step father doesn't mean I don't love him the same of course I love him! He makes my mother happy, he is a father to my oldest sister and a father to little aidan and in some aspects he's a father to me, so I'm blessed to have two fathers. "I love you Chris" Chris smiled and kissed my forehead. "I love you too Sofia, happy birthday and congratulations, I don't think anybody's present will top what mase got you eh?" I laughed and shook my head. "Don't be silly anything I get will be perfect" Chris smiled, then mum was in my sight, she looked very happy and emotional.

"Congratulations sweetheart, I'm so happy for you! And happy birthday!" I smiled and hugged my mother tight. "Thank you mum I love you too so, so, so much I'm just glad that you're alive it still feels like I'm dreaming and that I'm going to wake up and this will be all a dream" Mom looked at me and shook her head. "No darling you're not dreaming this is real" I smiled more widely and gave my mum a tight hug. The last people to greet me after my step-mother and dad (Esme and Carlisle) were the packs and their imprints they were lovely actually, Sam and Emily were really nice. I couldn't say the same to Colin and Brady they were quite rude to me but hey I'm not going to judge it can be difficult trying to adjust joining forces with vampires. But the others were very nice to me.

Rachel and Rebecca are Jacob's older sisters and you can tell there related to be honest Mase told me that Rebecca doesn't know that vampires and werewolves exist so.. Weird enough they just think we're ordinary people… which is quite bizarre but hey ho! Kim, Claire, Mary, Yoki and Nina were very wary but they were polite. I could tell they were very uncomfortable but everybody seemed to loosen up after a while then Alice made an announcement. "Ok everybody it's time for presents"

I smiled widely and first to approach me was my mother and Chris. It was wrapped beautifully I opened it and it was a gorgeous silver locket, it had purple sapphire stones and on the front it said 'My Family' on the front I opened it up and it had both pictures of the Cullen's and the Williams I smiled at the photos as they were funny Zack had covered Anna-Maria's eyes but she was smiling, my mum and dad were casually smiling and Aidan pulled a funny face, in the Cullen's photo Bella and Edward were smiling, EJ and Lizzie stuck their tongues out at each other Nessie rolled her eyes, Esme and Carlisle were just smiling Alice was in Jasper's arms and were laughing, Rosalie jumped on Emmett's back and they were smiling it was such a cute photo.

I giggled and smiled. "Thank you so much, it's amazing, I actually love the photos" Emmett shouted. "Boyar! See I told you all that she would love the funny photos" I smiled widely and I looked at Lizzie and EJ with them standing next to smiling Seth and Leah. "Lizzie, EJ why were you sticking your tongues out at each other?" Lizzie and EJ smiled. "Well because EJ thought it would be funny to stand on my foot" Lizzie glared at EJ and EJ smiled evilly. "It would have been a funny face if you just kept it like that" Lizzie grunted. "I'd make your face permanently like that" EJ grunted back. "Please your face already is permanently like that" I burst out laughing while they were arguing including everybody else Bella and Edward shook their heads at their children.

Mase controlled their minds and made them shut up and helped me put on my locket. Next that approached was Alice and Jasper; Alice bought me a beautiful pair of shoes and a matching Prada bag. Jasper bought me a collection of books that was based around the civil war that I had my eye on when I was in Jasper's library. I gasped in astonishment. "Jasper… these are amazing how did you know I wanted these?" Jazz smiled warmly "I could tell you loved them, so I thought I'd buy you your own collection" I smiled widely.

"But these are hard to find" Jazz had an evil glint in his eyes. "I have my resources" I giggled and gave him a hug. I then went to Alice and gave her a tight hug. "I love them Alice thank you so much" Alice smiled widely and squealed. "I knew you loved them! I just knew it" I giggled, then soon enough Emmett and Rosalie approached, Rose bought me some girly stuff like bath essentials, different flower scented oils they were perfect.

And Emmett surprisingly bought me some crystallised headphones apparently there the latest headphones and they were supposed to be really good but either way I loved them. "Thank you guys these are amazing!" Emmett gave me a tight hug and so did rose. Bella and Edward came up to us and they both bought me the latest IPod 5th generation in of course purple it was great I gave them a hug and thanked them then Esme and Carlisle came up to us and smiled widely, dad bought me a beautiful necklace according to him he had put the Cullen crest on it, there was so much detail on it that I can't even describe it. "This is another confirmation to welcome you to our family sweetheart" I smiled widely and gave both mom and dad a hug. "Thank you so much I love you!" mum stroked my hair and dad laughed and they both gave me a kiss on the head.

soon after everybody had given me gifts and they were all amazing I loved it, but the main people that I do miss so much is my family back in Alaska… I miss them all so much. But I know for definite that I WILL see them soon I'm keeping my promise. I thought that the gift giving was over until Alice spoke again. "Ok guys it is not over yet.. we have one more surprise for you Sofia close your eyes and count to 10" I was a bit confused but did as I was told and counted out loud."1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10!" I opened my eyes and gasped I stood froze in my spot speechless, Mase gripped to my side and laughed I couldn't form words, but I smiled, there in front of me, was… THE DENALI'S OMG!.

"TANYA, KATE, GARRETT, CARMEN, ELEAZAR IS THAT REALLY YOU!" they laughed at me and nodded, "The last time we checked!" I was speechless. "W-what are you doing here?" Eleazar smiled. "Well we couldn't miss your birthday and I believe congratulations are in order" I squealed and ran into their arms they crowded round me and we were all in a group hug. "I missed you all so much!" They looked like they could cry if they would, Kate smiled at me. "We missed you too Sofie,, and we've had a chat with Carlisle we will be standing beside you and fight! Joham won't know what hit him!" I smiled widely 4 covens against an army of vampires, and an army of hybrids.. This is one battle I will never want to relive again!.

after my surprise everybody was mingling with each other the wolves were stuffing their faces, all the hybrids and Zack were all just sitting around the table we just looked on at everyone celebrating and having a good time this is the best birthday I have ever had, I am engaged, surrounded by my family who will love me and be with me forever! I smiled in happiness and leaned on masen's shoulder he was busy talking to EJ, Zack, Leah, Seth and Jake.

Nessie, Lizzie and Annie were looking at me and smiling, I giggled. "What you all staring at?" "Oh nothing, it's just suckish that you were the first one out of all of us to get engaged.." Nessie sighed and I looked at her in shock and wonder! "Nessie… do you want to get married?" Nessie looked with her eyes wide and looked around to see if anybody was listening. "Errrrr… no! Don't be silly I want to wait" I squinted my eyes at her! "Whatever Renesmee you're a terrible liar!" Nessie rolled her eyes. "Bite me!" I smiled evilly. "I will if it has to come to that, and that is a painful experience to go through so be careful what you say" Nessie gasped and tapped me on the arm then Lizzie and Annie were giggling, then Lizzie decided to comment.

"You have been spending too much time with Masen seriously!" I blushed a little. "No but as a best friend and a sister I'm happy for you Sofia!" I smiled and gave her a hug. Then I caught onto what she was saying and couldn't help but giggle she's sucking up to me so I can make her a bridesmaid. I have something better.

"Elizabeth Rosalice Cullen you are sucking up to me!" until then everyone on our table burst out laughing. A blush on Lizzie's face became known and she hid her face in her hands. "Ok fine! Though I do love you.. But pleaseeeeeeeee can I be a bridesmaid?" Nessie also interjected. "Can I be one as well?" I laughed out loud. "Well when I speak to Alice I'll let you know" They giggled and squealed. The night went on and everybody and I mean everybody was on the dance floor Emmett was being the DJ being accompanied by Rose and the music he had wasn't that bad actually the Volturi actually got involved and all of them were very nice and wished me happy birthday they even bought me a present, they bought me a beautiful pair of earrings. Satisfied with the gifts I got, I decided to make an announcement.

"Ok everybody I would just like to say a few words, thank you so much for making this birthday, the best birthday I have ever had in my whole life, I couldn't ask for a better birthday and to spend it with people that mean so much to me, in a matter of months I have gained so much, I am reunited with my mother and sister, I have gained so many brothers and sisters, I have gained two mothers and two fathers that I adore so much!, and most of all I have gained somebody so special that I will be married too, Masen Cullen, I love you so much! And thank you for showing me that this life is worth living and spending it with the right people can make it a 100 times better. When I walk down that aisle our forever can begin.. To Masen for making this birthday the best!" Everybody smiled and for show Alice had passed round champagne and everybody toasted, I wasn't sure if vampires are able to drink alcohol but hey they were drinking the stuff.

After a while the party was dying down the packs had gone and so did Charlie and Sue, everybody else was clearing up. Nessie, Lizzie and EJ had gone with Jake, Seth and Leah to La Push, mom and Chris were getting ready to go home, Annie and Zack went home ages ago. "Mom is it ok if me and mase stayed with you guys tonight?" Mom smiled widely and nodded. "Sure sweetie if it's ok with Edward and Bella?" Mase turned to plea to Bella and Edward and they were more than happy too. Gives them chance to consume their marriage no doubt.

Mom gave me a sleeping Aidan to carry home as she helped me carry my birthday gifts, Mase kissed me on the forehead and went along with mom and Chris home while I jogged back so I wouldn't disrupt Aidan's sleep he started to stir but he stayed asleep I smiled at the small boy in my arms and I couldn't help but think that these arms will be filled with a bundle of joy soon.. I hope. Soon enough though I was back at my house I had ran past Edward and Bella's cottage and I was now officially home, I walked through the door and went straight up to Aidan's room I opened the covers Aidan was already in his Jammies so I slowly tucked him into his bed I carefully toke off his locket so it doesn't get broken, I made sure Aidan had his teddy bear then I tucked him in and kissed him on his forehead.

after i walked into my bedroom Mase wasn't in there so I sat on my bed pulled off my heels, I walked over to my dressing table and pulled out the pins and let my hair loose relieved of the freeness I slowly brushed my hair and undid the big plait. I went into my draw and pulled out the face wipes and wiped off excess makeup I caught another glance at my engagement ring and stood up I reached for the zip but I struggled and before I could say anything there was my Mase I didn't even know he was there, he came close behind me and moved my hair out the way.

"I'll do it" he whispered he reached up and slowly unzipped my dress, I closed my eyes and smiled and whispered. "How long was you watching me?" Mase laughed softly and started to kiss my neck. "Long enough" my breath began to fall heavy and with another tug my dress just slipped off and all I was in was my panties, Mase gasped at me and smiled. "You're so beautiful" I blushed and slowly walked up to mase.

I tiptoed and started to slowly peck his lips, the more I kissed him the more stronger the kisses were getting I jumped round Masen's waist and Mase smiled a little holding my weight he then walked to my bed and gently put me onto it we both smiled at each other and giggled Mase was on top of me, then stroked my cheek, we didn't say anything but just stare, I leaned my hand against Masen's face and just stayed like that for a while until I slowly sat up and kissed Masen more, then consumed our relationship.


	36. Possibilities

**Renesmee's POV  
**OMG MY LITTLE BROTHER IS GETTING MARRIED!, words cannot describe just how happy I am for both Masen and Sofia, they have been through so much it's good that we all have something to look forward to and they can start their married life after something so negative we have to deal with first.

When the party was dying down me and Jacob decided it would be best to just go back home, Billy wasn't home so it was just Jake and myself. I got to admit I did feel jealous of Sofia, just thinking just how good their relationship is going has made me think whether Jake and I are ready to ever get married.. I wasn't sure, at the moment Jake and I were sat on the couch cuddling I couldn't help but just look at him, he's my own sun and I just love him.. so much.

Jake stared deep into my eyes and he looked to me with wonder. "You alright Ness?" I smiled warmly and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine Jake.. I'm just thinking" Jake looked at me with slight concern. "What about?" I wasn't sure if I was to tell him, but well I can't lie to him. "I was just thinking about the future… our future!" a blush crept onto my cheeks and I looked the other way, Jake pulled his index finger under my chin forcing me to look at him I smiled when I saw him and Jake had his beautiful smirk on his face.

"Nessie.. I know what you thinking… I am happy for Masen and Sofia.. But… I just think it would be ideal… for us to wait.. you know?, believe me I have thought about it I just think if we live life to the fullest then.. maybe then we can start thinking of settling down, don't think for one second that I don't want to be married to you though Nessie, I love you and you only! Imprint or no imprint I love you!"

I felt tears In my eyes and I smiled happily and hugged Jake, what he is saying is that not at the moment but someday we will be married. Renesmee Carlie Black… I like it! Has a ring to it!. I smiled happily knowing that this will happen to me someday. And soon settled back into position lying in Jake's arms and soon enough fell asleep.

**Edward-Jacob's POV  
**To be honest I always had a feeling that Mase would be the first one to make the brave step and get married before all of us, he's just got it in him, if he thinks its right he'll pursue it, that's the one thing I've always envied Masen for, he's got good gut instinct and unlike us we have to be100% sure until we are sure. Nevertheless I am so happy for them both, which made me began to wonder about my future with Leah.

Me and Leah are back at grandpa's and Sue's house since the extension has been put in Seth and Leah have moved in the swan residence there is momma's old room though, at this moment though me and Leah are relaxing in Leah's bed were just cuddled into each other and I'm holding her tightly in my grip not much conversation is made between us were just embracing the silence until I spoke out and see what Leah thinks about it all.

"Lee-lee are you awake?" I whispered Leah moved her head up and smiled a small smile and nodded, I leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Can you believe Sofia and Masen are getting married?" Leah smiled widely and nodded. "I know right, I think it was sweet of him to propose on her birthday" I smiled as Leah started to gush. "Lee-lee what are your views of marriage, is it something you'd like to consider?" I heard Leah's heart pick up.. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing but since I like to think positive I toke it as that and Lee smiled at me and I thought I could see a blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Well… I have no objections getting married, I mean every girl has her fantasies on what she wants.. I'd definitely like to get married, I wouldn't mind if it was now … or later on but all I know is that I would want YOU to be my husband EJ, you're all I'll ever want!" I smiled my smirky smile and kissed Leah a little more firm. "Lee-lee I would be the proudest man when I have you as my wife, I love you so much darling!" Lee smiled then she started to yawn. "Sleepy time for the wolf" Leah giggled then I started to yawn. "I think its bedtime for the hybrid as well" I chuckled nuzzled my head into Leah and then drifted off to sleep.

**Elizabeth's POV  
**OH MY GOD! MASEN JEMMETT CULLEN! Getting married! To my best friend and sister! Like omg! My big brother is growing up, the amount of jealousy I have for sofia is ridiculous why cant I be that lucky?... okay you did not see me say that… no but I am very happy for Sofia she deserves the happiness, they both need something happy to just confirm just how much crap they have been through so much together, as a family we have been through so much, our sibling bond has been tested and Its fair to say that no matter how bad its gotten I'm glad that nothing can ever tear us apart.

I couldn't help but smile as Me and Seth were lying in his bed, Seth was stroking my arm I lay on his bare chest, just taking in his warm skin, I then sat up, seth looked a little concerned. "You okay sweetie?" I smiled my crooked smile and nodded. "I'm fine Seth don't worry, I'm just thinking about when we get married!" Seth laughed and smiled. "I had a feeling you'd be thinking about that, look Lizzie, I don't want to you know rush things but whatever you desire is what I desire, if we feel completely ready to get married then I have no reason why we shouldn't.. you know?" I smiled kissed Seth on the lips we lingered longer than we should then broke away. "I love you Seth Clearwater" Seth grinned at me and kissed my forehead. "I love you too Elizabeth Cullen now let's get some sleep it's late!" I giggled then finally drifted off to sleep.

**Anna-Maria's POV  
**Words cannot describe just how happy I am for my little sister to be married, she has gone through so much I'm just glad Masen has bought her back to life, they are true soul mates and I know they will be together forever. Myself and Zack could hear the events of what was going on in Sofia's bedroom and I really don't want to think about it.. Zack is just laughing at me, I giggled and looked to my best friend and soul mate i don't think I have ever said to Zack just how lucky I am to be with him. He is perfect and well… I love him,,, I really do.

"Zack?" Zack looked down to me. "What is it my love?" zack whispered softly. "I'm just thinking… I don't think I've ever told you just how much I love you.. you have always been by my side through thick and thin and I have appreciated it, but I don't think I've shown you much love and actually say thank you!, for not giving up on me when we were separated, leaving you was the most heart-breaking thing ever, I hated every single minute of it and the more time I was away from you the more depressed and upset I was getting your my universe Zack and I can't form words to tell you how much… one day I know we will be married and there will be nothing I would want more to be Anna-Maria Johnson"

Zack smiled and pulled me into him more than kissed me on the forehead. "Anna, I knew the first time I laid eyes on you that you were going to hold the key to my heart, I used to think I was damned into a life of evil this life went against my better judgement but then.. I met you, you're so full of life and opened my eyes and shown me a new perception on life I merely dread what my life would have been if I hadn't met you… I do truly love you my dear and I will want nothing more than for you to be married to me and be my wife!" I wiped away a tear, turned around then kissed my love for ages. "I love you so much!" Zack smiled and wiped away a tear from my cheek he kissed my cheek and nodded. "I love you too dear.. Now it's late get some sleep I'll be here when you wake!" I nodded and soon enough a yawn crept I then settled into bed and then drifted off to sleep not long after.


	37. Night Before Battle

**Masen's POV  
**Holy fucking shit! She said yes, she actually said yes! the love I have for this girl Is just indescribable, Sofia Hayley Williams accepted my wedding proposal…. HOLY SHIT!. I know it seems extra but.. it's just… wow. I love her so much.. it's been 3 weeks since it was Sofia's birthday none stop everybody has trained extra hard, in gifts and physical training our group is immense we have us Cullen's of course, the Denali's, the Williams, the packs and the Volturi as much as I hate them I am so glad they are fighting with us, they aren't bad people to be honest, I have been getting along with Felix and Demetri they're actually quite sound people.. I just can't stand the females… they are too high maintenance.

But anyway, Alice has been getting frequent visions these past 2 weeks and she confirmed that Joham and his whole army will arrive in Depths of Forks the exact same place where the Volturi met us when they believed that myself, Renesmee, EJ and Liz were immortal children… Annie said that he will arrive in the night, oh and believe me we will be ready, Emmy has been keeping the spirits up, there is that bit of faith that we will be putting up some fight I know Joham's army will not back down… I just hope we all survive unscathed or the Volturi don't turn on us at the last minute, Dad suddenly came by my side, at the moment we have set up camp from where the battle will take place Lilly dropped off Aidan at Sue and Charlie's for a couple of days so it explains why he isn't here.

Dad was still by my side I assumed he heard my thoughts. "don't worry about anything son, Alice has been keeping tabs on the volturi's intentions and she is confident that they won't betray us there in much too deep to betray us now and if they did they would get themselves killed doing so." I sighed in relief everybody is crowded round a fire laughing and joking.. though everybody has dreaded this day everybody has been so positive, especially Sofia, I have never seen her so confident I watched on at my fiancée she was laughing with my sisters and zack, she was then playing about with Jake, Seth and Leah everybody was just smiling, when she caught sight of me she smiled the biggest smile on her face and skipped towards me my dad left ages ago, she jumped into my arms and giggled.

I couldn't help but laugh, and bury my head deep into her hair. "Well someone seems to be having a good time" Sofie giggled and nodded. "The best!" I smiled my side smile that Sofia loved and she started to get hazy. "Seems like you can't resist my charm still!" I winked at Sofia and she blushed. "no fair! And let's go for a run!" I smiled widely and soon shot off, I laughed as I could hear Sofia's protest, the snow was very heavy and I started jumping in between the trees I didn't want to go too far so I did a massive circle then climbed up a massive tree, Sofia nearly beat me but I'm just too quick for her. Sofie sat on my lap and we took in the sunset it was beautiful the sky was red, orange, and yellow it sent an orangey glow on our skin but it just made Sofie look more gorgeous, I held my grip tight around her waist and she leaned her head into my chest we sighed happily. "Mase?" I hummed as if to answer. "We will be getting through this won't we?," I smiled and nodded.

"Of course sweetheart with the amount of people on our side we will win! Then Joham will never bother any of you again!" Sofia smiled. "I just want it to be over" I stroked Sofia's hair in comfort. "I know sweetheart I want it to be over too!" The sun had finally set and it was starting to get dark I could hear in the distance Lilly and dad calling our names Sofia sat up and guessed that it was time for us to head back, we didn't say anything but we jumped out of the tree, held hands and ran back to greet the others.

Grandpa was looking as if he was going to say something, which confirmed my suspicion when he stood. "no matter what happens tomorrow we will get through it, do not be fooled that they will back down instantly, from what Zack has told me is that the vampire guards only answer to Joham, they will be attacking from all angles so make sure you are concentrating to the maximum potential.

I would like to thank you for staying by our side and deciding to fight, hopefully it will be the last time we ever be in a battle like this or ask any of you to join." Everybody took a moment to grasp what was said, I felt my body give out from being so tired I yawned a loud yawn then I walked into the tent that was set up just for me and Sofie, I could tell she was drawing to be really tired as well.

I even heard that the packs will arrive in the morning which puts us at more of an advantage Joham is going to get one nasty surprise that's for sure. We will even make sure that it will be the last faces he will ever see!. I will make damn sure of that!.

**Sofia's POV  
**To my surprise I didn't even have a nightmare.. not one, I believe that I am not scared of Joham anymore the hold he had on me, has faded, I was so fearful for letting people in, to avoid people knowing my complex situation but now.. I truly realise that I am a strong person, all the times Joham broke me down to mere nothingness telling me all the negatives, I had low self-esteem, I thought I wasn't good enough for nobody but as a matter of fact I am good enough for someone, I'm good enough to be in a relationship who I am to be married too, I am good enough to be part of a large but loving family, I have everything Joham doesn't have and I feel only pity.

I know he has to die, he will wipe out all of mankind if he stays alive and I just can't let that happen, but I know with the people I love by my side we will be just fine!, which is why im being so positive and making the best out of a bad situation, which I think in my opinion is the best attitude to have.

The day seemed to have went on in a flash, not much conversation had been flowing I think everybody was just making the most of it, because you just never know I hadn't left my mother's side nor did she want me to leave her, I looked on at my mother just wondering what her previous life was like. My mother wrapped an arm around me and was subconsciously rocking me back and forth humming the song she wrote for me and not long after we were both humming.

"Mom!" Mom stopped humming and looked at me with questioning eyes. "What is it dear?" I started to fidget in case mom didn't want to tell me usually it can hurt to just remember what they did when they was human and I didn't want to put her in an upsetting mood but I just want to be just that more close with my mother I want to get to know her more cause I mean we was separated on the day I was born and Joham wasn't man enough to even tell me one thing about her, not one!. "what was your human life like?" But mom didn't seem to mind in fact she seemed like she was prepared for this.

"Well my life.. was relatively normal, I had a really good childhood, camping trips every weekend, start of the summer vacations, but that one day of every week I would visit my grandma. Your great grandmother would have loved you so much, she was always smiling, she was wise, funny, she was my best friend" I smiled and cuddled into my mother. "What was her name?" My mom smiled as she stroked my hair. "Edith Rosemary Williams" it was nice to know that my mother had a good human life but what hit my curiosity was what my grandparents were like. "What was grandma and grandpa like?" My mom's eyes shone with pride.

"Well your grandmother Molly Rose Williams was so beautiful that's where we get our dark hair from she had the most beautiful dark hair she was 40 when she was alive but she looked a lot younger, she was a housewife but she was devoted to her husband and to me, she loved me so much, when my dad was at work we would spend the whole day together she would take me shopping, just do anything and everything.

My dad, you're grandfather Jack Adrian Williams was a lawyer he worked a lot but when he was able to have days off they were the best ever! He would make up his own bedtime stories they were never the same ones which made it more fun when I was younger.. I miss him, he would have played the dinosaur game with you if he was still alive and when you was younger" I giggled then the way my mother gushed about her parents .. I just wondered what happened to them.

"That sounds like fun.. Grandpa Jack would have been happy I think seeing you married with 3 children" My mum kissed my cheeks and forehead. "thank you darling". "Mom you don't have to tell me but-" my mom cut me off knowing what I was going to ask.

"You want to know what happened to them?" My mom didn't seem sad she seemed like she accepted it but there is that glint of hurt. "Well.. when I was 13 I went to see my grandma because it was my mum and dad's wedding anniversary it was coming close to 10.00 in the evening me and my grandma were watching TV.. then the phone rang my granny asked me to answer it.. it was the police, they asked me if I was the daughter of molly and jack. I said yes, .. and they said that… they died in a freak car accident. My heart stopped.. well in that moment in that spilt second I just felt everything crumble I dropped the phone I couldn't even form words, I didn't cry I just felt numb, I started to feel like I was in someone else's body as a way to just hide.

after when I found out my parents had died my grandmother spent the next 3 years being my guardian but unfortunately she wasn't getting any younger and there were complications with her I remember waking up one morning and she looked like she was sleeping I shook her gently and she wouldn't move I called her name and she just wasn't moving and that's when I knew… she was gone!" I didn't even realise that I was crying I wiped away my tears and I could hear my mom's voice breaking like as if she was crying, I closed my eyes and comforted my mom she gripped on and I kissed my mother's head.

I just think with everything that's happened she hasn't even had chance to grieve properly. "Mom! It's okay.. you just haven't had chance to grieve properly it wasn't your fault" My mom was getting comfort from Chris and others I didn't realise that everybody had surrounded us and were listening none of us mind but Annie looked more upset about it I opened my arms out to her and she ran into my arm. My mom stopped what was close to crying and smiled.

"I'm sorry darling!" I felt a little bad, "No I'm sorry mom I shouldn't have said anything" My mom kissed my cheek "It's ok.. I think it was all the emotions I've kept inside over the years.. I'm ok now!" I smiled then my beautiful, brave mother carried on. "So when grandma passed.. I wasn't old enough to live on my own, I was 16 and since I didn't have any other family i had no choice but to be put into social care. I was moving from home to home and.. it was the worst thing ever! I felt so unwanted and unhappy. I was abused, and the people that worked in social care didn't even care, they never liked me anyway."

I felt sad that it happened to my mother. But I'm just glad that she is happy again. I was wondering what they all looked like. "Mom could you show me what they looked like?" My mom smiled and nodded. She closed her eyes and I watched as her skin shifted and there in front of me was my grandma Molly she looked beautiful everything that my mom described her she did look very young for her age, she had the brightest blue eyes that's where we get our interesting colour of eyes from, my mom smiled at me then she closed her eyes again, she then looked like my grandpa Jack he looked rather handsome, he had deep green eyes and a fair mustache he looked incredibly older probably 45 at least. But mom did have some facial features of him.

She then closed her eyes again and then when she opened them she looked very old but had that cute sparkle of light with her eyes, this is my great grandmother Edith she was very beautiful. She had a lot of hair considering her age. Then my mom was back to normal I hugged my mother tight and just wished I had the opportunity to meet them. "I wish I could meet them" My mom kissed me on the head again and sighed.

"I know angel, but they're here in my memory, I used to live in Portland so when it is their birthday we will go down there and I'll show you where I grew up.. I promise angel!" Annie then interjected as she lay on my shoulder. "Would you take me mom?" My mom smiled and grabbed her hand that was wrapped around me and kissed it. "Of course darling, you may not be mine biologically but I know they would have loved you and Aidan too." Annie smiled.

"I love you mom!" I got up so they could hug and Annie jumped into her arms I looked and saw Chris open his arms I smiled and jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. Chris kissed my forehead. "I'm so happy that you and Lilly have been able to bond!" I smiled at my dad. "Me too dad." Chris smiled. "Sofie… you don't have to call me dad for my sake.. you can call me Chris if you want to I'm not offended." I smiled.

"I'm not calling you dad for your sake I'm calling you dad because you are, look Chris I can't express anymore how much you mean to me and everyone else, you're my father much more of a father and man for that matter than Joham, you are a big part of my life and I love you." Chris smiled happily. "don't think for a second that I didn't love you more than I do with Annie. You are also my daughter and also a big part of my life Sofia, I'm here whenever you need to talk."

I chuckled and hugged Chris. "Chris.. promise when this nightmare is over that we all move from here?" Everybody then chuckled and my mom Esme interjected. "don't worry Sofie we will be definitely moving." Alice then squealed and clapped her hands. "Can I choose where we live next?" Daddy Carlisle smiled at Alice and shook his head in amusement. "Alice you chose to move here last time., it's only fair that someone else gets to choose. Sofia where do you want to go?"

I heard Alice talk about a nice place in New York.. I have never been and it is supposed to be amazing but we are going to need to make sure that we have the food supplies.. if you know what I mean. But I think a completely new environment will do us all good. But then a thought occurred to me… the wolves.. what will they do?. The packs… I think they will have to come up with some negotiation.

"To be honest… I don't know.. we can't move too far away because Jake what will you do with your pack? You have commitments with them but you can't be too far away from Nessie.." I sighed and looked defeated then something really shocked me I actually didn't realise he came with his pack but whatever he looked sure of himself and smiled his smirk smile.

"Sofie don't worry we knew that this time would come eventually so with much discussion with the packs Sam has come to an agreement that he will have Quill and Embry back with his pack, since Leah and Seth are older now Sue and Charlie won't be too upset were moving but we would obviously keep in touch my dad has my sisters living with him now so he won't be by himself so myself, Seth and Leah are coming with you all so we will be wherever you want to go!" Ness, Liz and EJ smiled in happiness and hugged them tight, since that is all sorted I was happy with my decision it was the best time we had.

"I don't know about you all but I think the best place for us all is to go to Oregon it was the best time we all had and the house was large enough to have everybody in one roof" Everybody smiled at the memory and they all seemed very optimistic about my decision Emmy and Jazz ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Hell yeah I like the sound of that!" Emmy smiled his dimpled smile and Jazz smiled wide.

I was happy to be around my big brothers and I just had to say something. "Guys I just want to say… thank you so much for taking me in.. if it wasn't for you all I don't know where I'd be without you all, Emmett, Jasper, Edward you will always be my big brothers!, Alice, Bella, Rosalie you are the best-est big sisters ever!. I love you all" Everybody crowded round and we was all in a big group hug the packs, Denali's and the volturi were here. They don't seem like bad people and for that I am extremely grateful that they are even here.

After the emotional rollercoaster I decided that it was time to go to bed, for what was waiting tomorrow I think Im going to need all the strength I can get.. I just hope everybody makes it in one piece and this nightmare can finally be over. Mase came from behind and kissed my cheek I let out a soft giggle he then whispered very quietly in my ear. "Come to bed?" I turned round and nodded. I then smiled to everyone wished everyone good night, since me and Mase share a tent I quickly got changed snuggled into the blanket in Mase's arms then slowly drifted to sleep.


	38. Balance Of Fate

**~Still In Sofia's POV~  
**This is it… today was the day that the balance of fate wafers between either victory or failure, I have merely dreaded but awaited this day… never did I think that I would be standing up to my father with what I believe how could he think wiping the whole of mankind be good for anyone?, what would he do when there are no humans left to feed on? What then? He would just waste away eventually anyway… but that part of me believed that this wasn't about just having the freedom to feed… I know it was just about possessing power, inflicting fear onto others, killing anybody that stands in his way which is why he doesn't fear the Volturi, that is why he doesn't fear death cause he knows that he can never be killed as people are too afraid to do so… but unfortunately for him.. WE are standing up to him.

And he is going to have hell coming to him when he is finished I can never forgive him for what he has done to my mother and me he separated us at birth and made up lies to hurt us both for years. But now I can finally stand by my family and confront him reunited with my mother once more, I know everything there is to know about her and I love her so, so much. Today… nobody spoke, everybody was just quiet, even the packs didn't say anything; everybody was with their loved ones… aside from the packs and just took in every moment like it was their last.

The evening came; Annie and Alice announced that it was time. People then began to talk I was growing more apprehensive I wasn't scared just nervous.. My mom came behind me and gave me a hug. "It will be okay darling.. I'll be by your side until the very end.. I love you my precious angel" I smiled and nodded, on the other side of me was my fiancé he smiled his beautiful side smile that I love he reached out for my hand I placed it gently in his, he kissed it softly never breaking eye contact and stated. "No matter what happens, just know that I always love you.. Forever" I kissed him firmly on the lips. "I love you too Masen. If we don't make it then I'll be waiting in heaven for you!" Masen winced but nodded and kissed me one more time.

"they will be here in less than a minute ensure that were already let's get into formations" Alice announced and soon everybody was in positions and since it was only fair that Joham was seeking me in the first place Myself, my mom, Chris, Zack and Annie were all in a row at the front with the Cullen's, Denali's, Volturi and the pack in tow. My heart was beating steadily I looked around at all the nervous faces, Nessie, EJ and Liz all looked scared which is understandable I whispered to Annie to give them some confidence and keep them calm and it worked soon enough I heard all the snarls, hisses of disgust my mom gripped my hand tight I looked up at her and she smiled.

I took deep breaths and looked on and I was astounded to what was presented in front of me there had got to be more than 300 vampires alone that were all Joham's guard, then following behind leading the hybrid army was Nahuel, Adrianna and Vanessa.. Where's Clarissa? Oh well. All I saw was fear from the hybrid army they looked petrified all of them seemed to have a theme, they were all wearing dark Purple cloaks it was rather odd and were wearing dark grey clothing, and then… my worst nightmares were then confronted in front of me where the army had all lined up in front of it all was my… father… Joham he had the evil glint in his eye we wasn't close to each other.. at least 200 ft apart from each other.

I took deep breaths and I looked up to see my father leading the army, the crowd of shouting vampires, snarling, hissing all looking hungry to attack, my mom was gripping my hand no doubt thinking the same thing, Chris and Zack looked pissed behind them was the hybrids some of them were snarling, some of them looked petrified, some of them looked surprised to see me and Annie some were even smiling, and even behind them was the vampire females… all chained up what monster to do that to those women like they were wild animals they were screaming like they were crying. Joham was telling them to shut up, even with the packs, all of the Volturi, the Denali's the Cullen's, and us lot it seemed like we were still short and not far behind Joham was Nahuel, Vanessa and Adrianna. Them after what seemed like ages everything in the forest was still.

I studied Joham's face he was staring directly at me. "Sofia…" I growled loud and hissed Masen growled loud and stood in front of me as a way to protect me Joham snarled and studied Masen. "Is that any way to greet your father Sofia and who are you?! Get away from my daughter!" Masen let out a sarcastic laugh. "pfft! Yeah I don't think so, she hates you just like everyone here does and if you think you're going to just waltz in and take away Sofia you have to get through me first and trust me… that will be the last thing you ever do!" When I look at both Masen and Joham, Masen definitely has the advantage in strength Joham is strong but he isn't that strong but he is very tactful with his moves and Joham is very careful which makes him a very powerful fighter.

Joham and his army of vampires let out a dark laugh. But the Kingsley sister didn't find it a least bit amusing they stood protecting their father. "Touch him and I will torture you for the rest of your days petty half breed!" Masen roared at the sisters they shrieked a little in fear but I knew Joham is wanting to fight, I comforted Masen. Joham didn't say anything he just carried on trying to talk to me. "Sofia… I see you have brought these vampires to death… the very ones that killed my beloved Clarissa." I growled. Then Carlisle and Edward spoke aloud.. well more Edward.

"Because your demon daughter tried to kill 3 of my children!" Joham snarled at Edward Lizzie, Bella and EJ had wrapped their shield around us and Edward so I felt a little more at ease. "Who are you animal lover!" Edward hissed. "Edward Cullen the father to Renesmee, EJ, Masen and Elizabeth and my wife Isabella Cullen!" Edward pointed them out one by one and he looked disgusted. "How can you marry the pathetic human leech!" Edward snarled offended then Carlisle spoke.

"Joham.. we haven't been acquainted my name is Carlisle Cullen. Why are you doing this? Can't you see what you are doing? Hurting the people that you are supposed to care about?!" Joham smiled an evil smile. "Because I can! Carlisle why do you turn your back on our true nature?, we merely hide from humans to keep our existence a secret! What can humans do to us! Their weapons have no effect on us!" The Volturi made their presence known Jane and Alec stepped forward and cut the conversation.

"ENOUGH! Even you admitting that you know it is against the law to reveal yourself to the humans, you have aroused suspicion in how many states in Canada and you've created media attention!" Joham was laughing darkly staring straight at Jane. Alec growled. "I know exactly who you are… the Volturi HA you don't know how to rule the vampires.. tell me what good is having such power that you possess, treated like royal and yet… you hide like the cowards you are.!" Jane growled then used her power on Joham she whispered "Pain!" Then Joham fell to the floor the Kingsley sisters were more than startled they tried to use their power on us and since we were under so many shields that it was impossible to harm any of us.

"Jane let him go!" Jane snapped out of it and came back she smiled slightly at me and Joham snarled clutching his stomach, he looked at Chris and my mother Lilly. "Christopher I knew you couldn't be trusted.. Where is my first born WHERE IS MY ANNA-MARIA!" Chris snarled loudly. "I COULDN'T BE TRUSTED! YOU ARE SATAN! You and I both know that you never cared for these children, and I certainly know you never cared for Anna-Maria you have always been jealous of the fact that MY daughter loves me MORE than she loved you. As a matter of fact she never loved you! And for what you did to Lilly. I will NEVER forgive you for that!"

Joham started to pace up and down. "Humph you both had it coming! Actually for that matter Daniel. Line up all the women and my children!" One of the guys from the army nodded he pulled on the chain where the women were bound and chained they were screaming and 5 men dragged all the children they were eventually in between Joham and us. They looked petrified. "I'll give you a deal Christopher.. If you, Lilly, Zack, Anna-Maria and Sofia come back with me then we can forget this whole thing and I'll let the women and my children go.. However if you deny… then you ALL DIE!" Chris didn't look fazed the children were screaming in fear even the women Chris looked at Lilly and grabbed her husband.

"Chris.. you have to save those children and women… we can fight for our lives.. But those children don't deserve to die.!" Chris nodded. And then walked out of the shield Joham raised his hand to stop his army he waited to see what Chris was going to do then one of the children shrieked at Chris. "Help us Chris.. We don't want to die.. Please.. Help!" Chris smiled and walked towards them he hugged all of them. "Shush don't worry you're not going to die.. Promise me you will ALL stick together and take care of each other.!" The children nodded. Chris turned to the women that Daniel guy was still holding onto the chain. "let the women go Daniel!" Daniel turned to Joham and he only nodded. He unbound the women and unchained them. Chris calmed them down.

"Take care of these children if they are your children or not. Find a good place to live and have a long happy life." The women nodded and took all of the children and ran! Joham laughed. Chris gave him an evil look when the women and children were out of sight Chris walked back to us and stood in front with Carlisle. "The difference between you and me Joham.. you like to play mind games.. I don't! You can threaten to kill me, but when it comes to my wife, my children and MY family! That's not something I take lightly. I've got a proposition for you Joham!" Joham smiled evilly. "Oh really? What is this proposition you speak?" "turn around and walk away." "And if I don't?" there was a long pause before Chris said. "Or die!" Joham smiled evilly. "Then so be it!". Mase turned to me.. Fear clear on my face.. it's going to start.

**Masen POV  
**Life has beautiful meaning, but sometimes life can be dark, just in that moment I taken a chance to gaze at all of my family, the Denali's, though they were dragged into this but they would do that for us because they love us, my family, would go great lengths to protect the people they love. But then.. as I look at Sofia… my beautiful sofia I know the great lengths that you go to protect your loved one... as i stare deep into her bright purple-blue eyes there's fear, in them I have worked too long and too hard to give up now, Joham is going to pay to what he has done to Sofia. He will regret the day he became a vampire!. As soon as he said the words, everybody had a plan and how they were going to tackle the problem.

***OMG MASEN I'm so scared :'(*- Renesmee**

*Me too*- Elizabeth

*Me three.. I couldn't bare it if any you have got hurt!*- Anna-Maria

*Girls! Calm down everything is going to be fine.. stick together ok. And don't be scared! Momma and Dad are going to be with us the packs will do all they can as well.. don't worry!*- EJ

*Yeah EJ is right we will be fine.. I will do all I can to help you guys as well ok!*-Masen

***I love you Masen!*- Nessie and Lizzie**

*I love you both too! And I love you too EJ and Annie*-Mase

I could hear the distress in all of my sisters.

_**Masen.. this is Annie.. if for any reason I don't make it today.. just make sure you take care of my sister.. I always knew you two were good for each other.. and please.. take care of Zack.. I love you masen  
**_**  
**I looked up and saw Annie. She had tears down her face.. NO I will not settle for goodbyes we will all make it through as a family and that is that. Sofia and Lilly were having a moment and Joham was looking on curiously until he snarled, but what surprised me was Sofia.

"NAHUEL! How can you stand behind that monster! Can't you see he has brainwashed you!" Joham hissed. "I knew I should have killed you while I had the chance! You have been nothing but a problem for me! My son! There is no lie in what I speak, I just want a peaceful life for all of us!" Sofia growled at his lies.

"Cut the crap Joham you don't want a peaceful life.. you don't even care about anyone. All you hunger for is power.. Nahuel everything he has told us everything about us being able to feed in peace without living in fear is lies he is just using you to get what he really wants, he wants power.. he wants control! all he ever wants is to be feared.. more so than the volturi!" then something just clicked and I think everyone knew.. Joham isn't after just power.. he wants the same level of power as the volturi… he wants to rule.

And the volturi know now. !. Jane hissed. "you plan to over throw us.. but you haven't got the chance.. you die before that even happens. Satan himself won't want you!" Joham snarled with rage. "ENOUGH! I will not have you call me by that name I AM YOUR FATHER. YOU WILL NOT DEFY ME AGAIN! YOU NAHUEL WILL FIGHT BY MY SIDE AND KILL SOFIA YOURSELF!" Nahuel looked mortified.

"NO FATHER. I WILL NOT FIGHT! I KNEW I SHOULD NEVER HAVE GONE WITH YOU! I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY MOTHER.. AND NOW I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" The kingsley sisters growled and then intervened and killed Nahuel instantly Sofia screamed even Anna-Maria. Joham smiled proudly at his daughters he laughed then turned to his guard.

"Kill them.. Don't spare ANYBODY .. ATTACK!" Lilly comforted Sofia and soon after, the battle began all the pack charged ahead first and then all of us trailed behind there was an echo of screams that flooded the forest, I ran and ran until I tackled one of them to the floor I ripped the arms and head off and carried on the process, until one became a challenge, he was certainly tough. "You have a lot of fight in you!" I snarled and kicked him in the stomach he flew back onto the floor and then got into a crouch.. "But not enough.. when Joham gets a hold of Sofia.. he will kill her himself!" I roared loudly. "Over my dead body!" I charged after and round house kicked his head it went flying and Seth in his wolf form ripped the body to shreads I smiled at Seth until a scream flooded into the air I snapped round and saw that Lizzie was being held down one of the vampires and he was looking to bite her neck.

"LIZZIE! I'M COMING!" I ran full speed to the other side of the field with 2 other vampires chasing me I saw Lizzie saw me coming. "MASEN! HELP ME!" I could see dad was trying to get to Lizzie as well. "Elizabeth I'm coming sweetheart!" Lizzie was crying. Luckily I got to her before the vamp could do anything else. I picked him up and threw him to Emmett who killed him instantly. Lizzie was still on the floor. I sat down next to her and pulled her into my arms. "Shush it's ok Lizzie your safe now.. I'm here!" Lizzie sniffed and hugged me tight. "Masen… Joham has got Sofia, Lilly and Annie!" I felt my whole body give out. "W-what?!" Lizzie pulled me up.

"Didn't you hear me, Joham has taken them. He ran north along with Vanessa and Adrianna HURRY!" I looked around and I could see Kate and Alice were in trouble so I controlled the vamps mind and attack someone else and controlled a large tree and land on some of the vampires Jazz and Zack and EJ were fine, grandma and Nessie were helping Rose and grandpa was helping Emmett it seemed that the battle here is almost over and everyone seemed to be ok.. Aside from Sofia, Annie and Lilly.

"Lizzie. When this is over.. Make sure everyone burns the bodies go back to the house.. I'm going to get the girls back!" Lizzie nodded and soon Emmett and Jazz spoke. "Not without us you're not!" my dad even intervened. "Yeah son! You can't do this alone! Come on were going to lose them if we don't get a move on!" Lizzie hugged us all and Chris even joined.

"Let's go! I want to be the one to kill him!" Everybody nodded to Chris and followed the scent.. it wasn't hard to identify his smell. Joham's scent smelled of gasoline. This was rancid. What seemed like ages of twists and turns and finally his scent stopped.. on top of a cliff! 3 of his guard were all holding onto Sofia, Annie and Lilly, with the Kingsley sisters protecting their father. Chris growled.

"LET THEM GO!" Joham snarled. "NEVER! This could have been me and you doing this Chris.. look at what we could have been accomplishing but that rancid animal diet turned you into a soft brute!" Chris growled. "No all we would accomplish is signing our own death sentence which is what you have chosen. You have lost Joham your army is defeated your children are gone, the women you have tortured are gone! You have no use for my wife and children so let them GO!" Joham roared.

"Damn you Chris i will never rest until I have you die with me!" Joham then pounced for Chris. Until I pushed Chris out the way and Joham fell into me and we both rolled and eventually rolled off onto the cliff edge, the screams filled the air and i would have been dead if it wasn't for the branch poking out I could hear sofia scream my name. "MASEN!" my arm was badly hurt and I was heavily disoriented I saw my dad leaning over the edge.

"MASEN! Don't worry just hang on!" I searched for Joham and I looked to see he was hanging onto my leg he was slipping but he was trying to pull me down my grip was slipping and slipping. "What's the matter masen afraid of death!" Joham laughed I looked down underneath and all was waiting at the bottom was big, sharp pointed rocks we would be squished to pieces. I tried kicking him off me but my grip was slipping more and more until I saw Emmett. "Masen grab my hand!" It wasn't too far but my arm was hurting.

"I can't move my arm Emmett my arm hurts!" Emmett looked scared. "just grab it Masen! Damn it I am not losing my nephew!" I pulled up my bad arm and gripped onto Emmett's hand he pulled me up and off the cliff Joham however was also pulled to safety but it didn't last long Jasper and Edward… finished him off, the sisters were screaming but nobody did anything because they ran off and before they disappeared they screamed.

"THIS ISN'T OVER CULLENS YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING OUR FATHER AND OUR SISTER! MARK OUR WORDS WE HAVE OUR REVENGE!" I think it was Vanessa that heeded the warning, the 3 vampires were there still and soon myself, Jazz and Emmett finished them off and I grabbed sofia into my arms and she was crying. "Shush.. it's ok sweetheart it's over now! he's gone he will never hurt you again!" me and Sofia collapsed onto the floor gripping me. "I thought I-I lost you! I thought he-he killed you!" I cupped her face and though my arm is in the most awful pain I kissed my sofia. Knowing that the battle… was won.


	39. Weddings, Proposals & Futures

_***3 months later*  
**_**  
**"Masen come on! Everybody's waiting for you bro!" I can't believe I'm going through with this.. God I didn't even want a bachelors party I bet Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett and Dad planned this!. I was still in my bedroom with the clothes laid out for me, Sofia and the girls are at the mansion while I'm staying with the guys at the cottage or the 'Man Pad' as Emmy calls it. God I can't believe it, the big day is finally here, I heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" I shouted and in came my dad with his big crooked smile and dressed smart/casual.

"Hey Mase", I smiled. "Hey dad.. I know Emmett's sent you up here. I'll be down in a minute." Dad chuckled. "No that's not why I'm up here Mase.. I just.. Want to say… how proud I am. Ever since I laid eyes on you, I loved you instantly I've watched you grow from a little bundle to now a man. Though you've had your bad times I'm glad you've overcome them and now you've got somebody to love and to protect always, I love you so much son! No matter how old you are, you're still my little boy!" I smiled and gave my dad a hug. "Thank you dad, I love you too, that means a lot to me. I'm glad I've found someone who has changed me for the better, I just hope I carry on doing you proud." Dad smiled and then I heard someone clear their throat.

It was Uncle Jazz. "Sorry to break up this moment but Emmy's potty mouth is becoming uncontrollable now I think it would be safe if we start heading out now!" dad wrapped an arm around me and smiled and we both walked out to my fate, just before I got to the door however my phone buzzed and I smiled widely as to who text me.

**Hey baby :),**

I'm not supposed to be texting you.. Cause you know.. ''Alice's orders'' -_- but oh well ;) I just hope Emmett isn't taking you to any strip bars :( otherwise I will kill any bitches who try! And you know I would ;).

But aside from that have fun baby :D. I can't wait to see you up the aisle! : ).  
I love you! Xxx  
  
me and my dad chuckled. "Now this seems familiar!" I looked at my dad confused. "Huh?" Dad smiled remembering. "On the night before mine and your mothers wedding I sneaked into your mothers bedroom, unfortunately though I was interrupted by your uncles I didn't see the point in having a bachelor party but Emmett and Jazz wasn't going to let me bow out of it! When I jumped out the window Jazz reassured your mother that it was going to be a Cullen style bachelor party but she asked If there was going to be strippers." I couldn't help but laugh, oh I love my momma.

"hey lover boy you coming or what? I want to get the first fight I mean come on bear season is starting!" I rolled my eyes. "Ok Emmy but I got to reply to sofie then we'll go!" Emmett growled in frustration then started to pick a fight with EJ.

****

Hey Sweetheart :):).  
:O quick don't get caught cause I want you in one piece for the honeymoon ;).  
and HAHA no he isn't don't you worry were just going hunting ;) CULLEN STYLE OH YEAH ;). Unless there lying to me -.- if they are I'll be walking straight out :P.  
HAHA I'd love to see that one ;). and I'll try but I miss your gorgeous face :(, I want you in my arms! Grrr! This night is gonna go slow :(. Have fun at your bachelorette party sweetheart I love you millions and I'll be at the end of the aisle waiting for you :).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
After I sent the text message my brother EJ came in with a smile on his face. "Hey bro you ready?" I smiled back and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be!" EJ came beside me and he looked like he wanted to tell me something. "EJ is there something you want to tell me?" EJ nodded. "Yeah.. I've been thinking about it a lot and… I want to propose to Leah.. do you think I should?" I gasped and smiled I'm so happy for my big brother to make the big step! I hugged him tight.

"BRO! that is awesome..! well do you love Leah?" EJ looked at me like as if I was stupid. "Of course I do!" Out of nowhere Seth came in and hugged EJ tight. "You're going to propose to my sister that's awesome EJ!" Oh dear! After when Seth said those words all the guys came flooding into the room. Seth!.

"ok guys calm down, EJ would you want anybody else aside Leah?" EJ looked offended I asked that.. oh well you gotta ask the questions. "Masen! No I would never do that to her, I love her!" I chuckled. "Then what's stopping you, if you love her and you would never leave her for someone else then what is stopping you from getting married? I know its nerve wracking trust me! I've been there! You're her imprint you two are for life! So why not make the most of it?" EJ smiled and nodded.

"Your right! Yeah after your wedding bro I'm going to make the big step and propose!". "Hey remember us opening a garage together You, Me, Jake and Seth?" oh I forgot to mention us guys are going to open a big garage together to fix cars for people we all want to provide for our future wives and not use our families money though they could afford to keep a whole country a float.

All the guys nodded. "Well since were moving to Oregon in a few months I found the perfect place its not too far from the house and with the prices we agreed on there isn't one out there like ours is going to be so the business is going to be awesome" we all high fived and my dad looked on at me and EJ proudly. "Right guys business later now Masen's bachelor time is running out!" we all laughed and ran out the house.

****

Sofia's POV  
I can't believe it.. all this planning has finally paid off and tomorrow I will officially become Sofia Hayley Cullen. It sounds so good just me even saying it, me and Alice has put so much effort into making my wedding perfect every single detail we have covered, the only thing I have no say about is my wedding dress, Alice and Rose are designing it, though I did say exactly what I wanted, I want it a fishtail, lace back, no zips or buttons, nothing too modern, I wanted lace with small crystals to make it sparkle and strapless.

Alice and Rose said they added exactly what I wanted I won't even get to see it until on the day which sucks but at the same time more exciting. My mom has been with me every step of the way and Anna-Maria they have been supporting me with every decision I made and I'm grateful. The invitations have been sent out, I have sent some to my high school friends how could I forget about them?, they missed us all so much and were so happy that me and Mase were getting married, they didn't even think it was weird at all.

Alyssa, Anna, Sam, Brandon, Duane, Logan, Matt and Theo have all stuck together since we left and ever since the incident with Conner he's been sent to prison and apparently everybody found out.. oh well. They all want us to come back but I told them we are all moving to Oregon and they seemed dead upset about it but at least they can see us off at the wedding.

More exciting news, I'm not the only one that's going into wedlock oh no! Zack made the brave step and propose to my big sister I am so happy for her and the ring looks breath-taking it's a big yellow diamond the wedding band was quite large and surrounded by crystals and has a big yellow diamond in the middle with small silver and yellow diamonds surrounding it, I looked to my sister all of the girls were all sat in the living area even Esme we was all in our pyjamas Rose, Bella and Alice was doing all our nails it was like one big sleepover my mom and Esme were just chatting.

"I'm so happy for you Annie" Annie gleamed with happiness. "Yay! Another wedding to plan its like a dream come true!" Leah laughed at Alice. "You should be like some wedding planner Alice! Though you are awesome at designing you're really good at planning parties and weddings you planned my mom and Charlie's wedding so good!" Alice smiled widely and squealed and gave Leah a hug. "You really think so?" Leah looked a little startled but smiled all the same. "Yeah I think you should start your own business or something!" Alice smiled and carried on with Lizzie's nails. "I'll look into that! Thank you Leah!"

Nessie and Lizzie were quite quiet. "Ness, Liz you okay?" Ness looked at me and smiled. "Of course Sofie why wouldn't we be?" Liz smiled as well. "Yeah, were just taking everything in, nothing to worry about I promise" I nodded. "Ok you can talk to me though if anything's bothering you. Were sisters" Ness, Liz and me all giggled.

"I can't believe my daughter is getting married tomorrow!" I giggled. "Mom! It's not like I'm moving away we'll be living in the same house when we get to Oregon it's no problem!" My mom didn't say anything but smiled… they're hiding something I just know it but oh well no point dwelling on it, after I sent Mase the message it just made me miss him more, ugh! I need more of a distraction. I decided to think about the wedding, flowers!, I wanted white and dark purple roses for decoration and for my bridesmaids, it was so hard choosing my bridesmaids.

I decided that Annie was going to be my maid of honour, Lizzie, Leah and Nessie were to be my bridesmaids. The piece of music I decided to choose was a song I wrote I wanted Nessie to play it, I gave her the music for her to play and since she's so good at singing she even sung the song and when I heard her play and sing I knew she was the best person to do It and she was honoured she sounded like an angel.

my bouquet I chose myself I wanted white roses and white calla lilies Alice added little crystals the finished masterpiece is amazing, apparently where im getting married is a secret but I've got a feeling it will be at the waterfall, there is just so many special moments.. well I hope it is at the cliffs no other venues compete it's just beautiful I never get tired of the views, the wind is always so calm, the sudden rush of the waterfall nearby it's just so peaceful there and it's huge.

"Emily and the imprints will be here soon," Leah announced. I smiled excitedly all of the pack is coming to my wedding, the Denali's of course, Charlie and Sue, I did want to invite Bella's mother but apparently it's not the right time yet which is a shame, and also some old friends of the Cullen's, including our friends from high school so a big crowd… no pressure or anything.

I was cut short when I heard the doorbell rang.. I thought it was the imprints but what surprised me was.. EJ, Jake and Seth standing in the doorway.. What? Oh hell no!. "Guys what the hell are you doing here, it is my bachelorette party shouldn't you be with Masen?!" EJ looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry Sofia, but I can't go on without doing this first!" Jake agreed. "yeah sorry Sofie but I just need to do this.!" "So do I sofie Lou!" I giggled every time Seth called me that. I smiled and let them through. Alice jumped for joy at the vision I think she had… what are these guys up to?. Nessie, Leah and Lizzie all looked confused.

EJ gave Leah a kiss she giggled. "What are you doing here?" EJ smiled. "just something I need to do.. Leah Clearwater.. the first time I heard your voice, I thought wow.. she sounds like an angel I was in the other room and I followed your beautiful voice, I tried picturing what you looked like and when I laid eyes on you I thought you were so beautiful, my feelings have only increased for you, we did and still do everything together, and I hope in the future you will still be by my side.. Leah.. will you marry me?" us girls gasped and squealed Leah, looked like she was going to cry she looked so happy. "YES! Edward-Jacob a thousand times YES!" we all screamed and hugged Leah and when I saw the ring it was so beautiful, EJ placed the ring on her finger and it suited her really well. It had an usual swirly design filled with small crystals and in the middle was an unusual orange diamond it looked gorgeous. 2 girls getting engaged now yay!.

I looked curiously at Jake my guess is that they are both going to propose OMG YAYAY. Everyone quiet down again Leah and EJ looked on in each other's arms I sighed. EJ looked at me with a knowing look. "He misses you too sis!" I smiled. "I miss him more! I am happy for you both" Leah smiled and gave me a hug. "Thank you Sofie! You can be my bridesmaid for when I plan my wedding with Emily.. sorry Alice no offence!" Alice smiled happily. "It's alright Leah.. though if you do need help when you get stuck just call me I'm always a phone call away!" Leah smiled. "I'm sure I will ha ha thank you Alice" she gave Alice a hug, Bella just looked overwhelmed but happy.

"My sons getting married! Now I am feeling old!" Everybody laughed Rose gave Bella a hug, even my mom. "Join the club.. you'll be a grandma soon!" Bella gasped. "I don't think so! Guys.. please enjoy being married before thinking about making me a grandma please!" Everybody chuckled. EJ made a joke. "Well we'll keep it in mind.. no promises momma!" Bella glared at EJ and he put his hands up in surrender. "Joking momma!" Bella laughed and nodded. "that's more like it!"

Jake was looking more nervous than before. Nessie saw the nervousness. "Jake are you okay? What's the matter?" Jake smiled his smirk smile that I know Ness drools over. "Erm.. Renesmee there are no words.. to just how much you mean to me.. I love you so much! Till the day I first laid eyes on you.. and.. I want to give you something." Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box Ness didn't react in case it wasn't what we all thought it was, Jake softly placed the box in Nessie's hand she looked at Jake.

"Go ahead open it!" Ness nodded and opened it and she gasped, I don't think she spoke. She just stared at whatever was in the box. Jake chuckled. "This is my mothers. I was waiting to give this to someone special.. to… the one I want to marry! Renesmee Carlie Cullen I love you with all my heart.. will you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me?" Renesmee had a tear stream down her cheek and she merely whispered. "Yes!" And Jake picked her up and swung her round in a circle she giggled. Bella looked more overwhelmed than before bless all her children will be getting married.

everybody clapped and cheered this is the best bachelorette party EVER! I will never forget this moment. "show us the ring Nessie!" Nessie smiled kissed Jacob and put it on her finger, she ran over to me first and everybody crowded round in happiness and joy I admired her ring it was beautiful it was shaped in a flower, it was a skinny band, on each petal was silver crystals and in the middle was a ruby it was so beautiful "It's gorgeous, Jake your mom would have been so proud of you!" Jake smiled.

"thank you Sofie!" Lizzie and Seth were just staring at each other, Seth opened his arms out and she ran into his arms. "Seth.. you don't have to do a big speech cause I already know how much you love me!" Seth laughed out loud. "no I feel like I have too.. your my world Lizzie, wherever you go I'll be there with you by your side! I don't mean to take your spotlight sofie! It just feels right! Elizabeth Rosalice Cullen will you be my wife?" Lizzie kissed seth so deeply and nodded "Of course I will!" I screamed in happiness Seth kissed her cheek and slipped the ring on her finger.

I stood next to Liz and the ring is beautiful the band itself was an unusual design it was all swirly in a sense at the end of each swirl on the band had tiny silver crystals it looked really simple than the others and in the middle of the ring there was a blue sapphire stone it looked beautiful and it suited Liz. "I'm so happy for you Liz!" Lizzie was crying with happiness and hugged me tight. "I'm getting married Sofia!" Everybody laughed and Nessie was next to me. "Hey! No hogging she's my sister too!" I giggled and let her hug her baby sister. at this point Bella would have fainted if she was human she looked really sad.

my mom was comforting her. Me and Annie were just giggling and smiling. "I'm so happy, everybody is happy again!" "you know I think mom and Chris should get remarried to be honest I think they just got married like some quick thing.. I think it would be nice for her to celebrate with everyone!" Annie smiled happily. "Yeah that would be nice! Alice would defo help as well.. But I think Alice has got bigger fish to fry with Nessie, Lizzie and Annie!".

"she's going to be busy that's for sure!" We both giggled and hugged, then I felt a big yawn creeping. That was then Alice's cue to get the boys out. "Ok guys, go back the bride is getting sleepy too much excitement in one night isn't good I want her to be in tip top condition for tomorrow. Rose, Bella, Lilly you will be helping me adding the touches.. Nessie, Annie, Lizzie, Leah and You Sofie! Get a shower and get some sleep!" None of us hesitated we all decided that we was going to share my room my bed is big enough anyway.

Leah used Esme's shower, Nessie used Emmet and Rose's, Liz used Edwards, Annie used Alice's and I used mine! We was all changed into our jammies and we all settled down and went to sleep.

"RISE AND SHINE! TODAY IS THE BIG DAY! We have the whole morning to make you look immaculate!" I whined. "Alice.. I don't feel well!" Alice giggled. "You better not be getting cold feet Sofia!" I gasped. "hey! My feet are boiling hot thank you very much!" Alice smiled. "your just nervous that's all get some food down you, your mom filled up your flask in case you needed to hunt!" I nodded. "Once you finished eating it is straight back up here, Nessie, Lizzie and Leah are all getting ready so no sneaking off!" Alice was going to say something until she heard the door knock she looked surprised she came back with a massive bouquet of flowers. My eyes went wide. "A-are those for me?" Alice smiled and nodded. "Yes.. 3 guesses from who!" they were all big purple and white roses they were gorgeous and smelled beautiful I found a note with the beautiful font writing only my masen could write.

To my beautiful wife to be,  
Only a couple of hours till we start our forever sweetheart, I am the luckiest man alive,  
I love you to the depth of my very soul, I just hope you're not getting cold feet.. if you are warm them back up again! But I just hope these cheer you up if you have :). I'll be waiting.

I love you, yours forever

Masen xxxx

I smiled widely the nerves settled a little after reading the note, I smiled and then walked out the room, I felt happy then I heard the best voice ever. "Sopie!" I giggled, I was having aidan in the wedding how can I not? He is going to be the ring bearer he was supposed to be with dad but my guess he's sneaking in for a little bit. "hey little man you excited to be the ring bearer?" Addy giggled and nodded "Yes sopie, I feel vewy important!" I giggled and kissed his cheek. I held Addy in my arms as I made my way into the kitchen everybody was there, smiling at me, my mother came up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello angel.. Ahhh I see you found the little terror!" mom tickled addy's belly and he giggled. "Mommy ha ha, that tickles!" Chris was next to mom. I pretended to scold him. "And what are you doing here?" I knew he was supposed to be here cause I decided that him and Carlisle are walking me down the aisle the way I planned it is that Chris will walk the first half then when we come to the half-way point then Carlisle will walk me to the alter so it's fair. "as a matter of fact sofie I'm supposed to be here!" I giggled and hugged Chris. "I know I'm just playing." Chris chuckled. I looked at the food that was prepared it was waffles and strawberries.. yummy.

Everybody was chatting away, Tanya sat opposite me with a sad look on her face. "Tanya you ok?" Tanya sighed. "Yeah I'm fine.. it's just.. I want what everyone else has got.. a mate!" I reached my hand out to her and she gladly took it! "Tanya. You'll find him.. trust me!" Tanya looked hopeful. "I hope so Sofie.. thank you.. anyway no sad faces on your big day!" I giggled and my face seemed to become a little warm.

Soon enough I had finished my breakfast and the Denali's had made their way back to the cottage. Grr! Oh well.. Alice then came down to greet me. "Come on then Sofie, we have 5 hours to get you ready!" 5 HOURS! Oh this is just great. I was instantly in my room I had a shower and now I was sat on my dressing table, Alice called my mom in for help seeing as though Bella and Rose were getting Ness, Liz and Leah and Annie ready. "Ok let's start with the hair Lilly could you just plug in both the straighteners and the curling iron?" my mom nodded. "Sure!" this is going to be interesting since my hair is so long and thick that in itself is going to take ages.

Alice got out her make up supplies.. it covered the whole table and my dressing table is massive.. how is she going to be using all this oh dear. Suck it up Sofie. My mom noticed the bouquet that Mase bought me. "oh these are gorgeous did mase get you those Sofie?" I smiled and nodded. "Yeah there beautiful aren't they?" my mom smiled and agreed. "I'm so proud of you sweetheart!" I gave my mum a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much! I love you too!" I didn't even notice that my hair was done, it looked gorgeous, it was all up with crystals in my hair, there were strands left loose that were curled I couldn't believe it. I couldn't say anything else as Alice was putting all sorts of face moisturisers on my face, and what felt like a lifetime my makeup was finally done and I just looked… beautiful my makeup was done really subtle it looked gorgeous. My eyes were shining like purple light bulbs.

I smiled and turned to Alice. "Thank you so much Alice" She hugged me but was careful to not touch my face!. "You're welcome Sofia. I think the bridesmaids are ready now!" As soon as she said that she opened my door and there was Annie, Nessie, Lizzie and Leah oh my god they looked perfect! I squealed. "Omg you all look amazing!" the dresses was what I pictured them to be.

elegant, simple the color of the dresses were a dark royal blue but stylish Annie had a long dress to the floor and it was loose ruffles with chiffon material so you can tell she was maid of honour, Nessie and Lizzie's were similar but Liz had strapless with a cross over style on the bust area and Ness had one shoulder but they were both short, Leah also had the short style but had straps but all in all they looked amazing Rose and Bella did an amazing job they both walked in. "Thank you Bella thank you Rose you both did an amazing job, you all look beautiful!" Bella stepped forward and hugged me.

"Im glad you like it Sofia! You look amazing!" I blushed a little. "Thanks.. should I start calling you mom?" Everybody giggled and Bella smiled. "You can if you want to Sofie." I smiled widely. "Sure thing.. mom" I giggled. I have 2 dads and 3 moms awesome!.

"Now the piesta resistance the dress!" Everybody squealed in anticipation Alice disappeared and Rose helped. She smiled at me. "close your eyes Sofia and count to 10" I breathed deeply then closed my eyes. "1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10!" I opened my eyes and I swear the wind was knocked out of me.. it was my wedding dress and.. it looked… breath-taking! The detail on everything I wanted was on my dress, it was fishtail, it was crystal white!, it was laced and strapless, it had the lace back and had tiny crystals embedded in the dress, I just.. Couldn't believe it's mine.

"I don't know .. what to say.. I'm speechless.. t-thank you both so much! The dress is perfect! Actually more than perfect its just.. WOW!" I couldn't form words and I just wanted to put it on!. Rose came over and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. "You need some help putting it on?" I nodded. "Yeah im going to need some help guys give us 2 secs!" they all nodded and it was only myself, Alice and Rose I was soon sucked into my dress it didn't bother me it was a perfect fit and when I looked in the mirror all the planning and hard work had all paid off! Rose clipped in my beautiful vale, Alice called everyone in and when I stood there in front of everyone they all squealed.

My mom looked like she would cry. "You look absolutely breath-taking Sofia!" I blushed. "thank you so much!" "Oh is the flowers here yet Alice?" Alice nodded and handed everyone's bouquet's the bridesmaids got purple and white roses. And when I saw mine I smiled. "Now all we need is the ring bearer, the fathers of the bride then we are ready to go!" as soon as I said that Aidan rushed in and stopped in his tracks when he saw me, Aidan was in his cute Grey suit he had a purple napkin in his jacket pocket with a cute white bow tie. Chris was dressed the same but he had a purple tie he looked rather handsome and Carlisle came in with Esme and she looked so proud.

"Wow! Sofia you look amazing!" I smiled. "thank you dad, thank you mom!" "Sopie, you look like a pwincess!" I giggled and gave him a hug. "thank you Addy you look very handsome!" Aidan smiled his cute dimpled smile and ran to Chris. "Daddy sopie look like a pwincess!" Chris laughed and agreed. "she does doesn't she?" Aidan nodded. Everybody was then getting ready to go. Nessie, Lizzie, Annie and Leah all set off with Bella, Rose, Esme, Lilly and Carlisle it was just me and Chris and Aidan they wished me good luck.. this is it, and I can feel my heart pounding.

"you ready sweetheart?!" I tried to control my breathing. "Uh huh!" Chris looked concerned. "You okay darling?" I nodded "yeah just nervous! Omg my hearts going crazy!" Chris chuckled. "don't worry it'll be over before you know it! Trust me!" Chris did smooth circles on my back which calmed me down. "thanks dad! Come on before they think I've bolted!" Chris laughed and Aidan was already waiting outside the car. "Do you know where I'm getting married or have they got to you too?" Chris smiled evilly. "Sorry Sofie I was sworn under oath to not tell!" "damn why does Alice have control over everyone!" Chris laughed. Chris's car is amazing if I may point out, he loves his Mercedes it was very spacious if I may add.

Chris plugged Aidan in and with Chris's insane driving it wasn't long at all. But the journey felt like hours my heart was pounding and I couldn't control my breathing. I stepped out and though the forest was deserted the patch was filled with cars.. I knew it! I'm getting married at the waterfall. Yay!. I saw in the distance all the mumblings of people. There was loads. Then I saw Nessie and everybody I felt like I was going to faint Eugh keep it together. When they noticed me they smiled and I think I saw Leah tell Alice. Cause she disappeared and the mumblings all stopped. The guys were here and wow did they look dashing, Jake was escorting Nessie of course, EJ was escorting Leah, Zack was escorting Annie and Seth with Lizzie they all looked amazing. The guys looked at me in shock.

"W-wow you look amazing Sofia" Zack stuttered I giggled. "Thanks Zack you look rather dashing all of you.. WAIT! Nessie! The song!" Realisation set in and she went to set up she bought her keyboard which is loud and she's got a microphone and she doesn't need to plug it in which I think is awesome. Jake then went to sit down my guess next to Billy. And everybody lined in front of me I heard claps probably cause Nessie stepped out. I even heard my friends I couldn't help but giggle I couldn't help but notice but just on the other side of the trees is my future husband. Two long white vales covered us so they couldn't see us.

"Ok guys Sofia specifically ask me to sing this song.. she wrote it herself it's called 'Everything's Alright' I just hope I do this song justice!" I smiled she will! She sung it better than I could. Everybody clapped and Alice announced. "Please stand up for the bride!". I then got everybody into positions. "Ok guys positions." EJ turned round and smiled. "You look beautiful sis" I smiled. "Thank you EJ" he smiled and turned round then finally the moment I had been waiting for.

Nessie began to play the soft melody that sifted through the air.

Short steps, deep breath  
Everything is alright  
Chin up, I can't  
Step into the spotlight  
She said, "I'm sad,"  
Somehow without any words  
I just stood there  
Searching for an answer

When this world is no more  
The moon is all we'll see  
I'll ask you to fly away with me  
Until the stars all fall down  
They empty from the sky  
But I don't mind  
If you're with me, then everything's alright

Why do my words  
Always lose their meaning?  
What I feel, what I say  
There's such a rift between them  
He said, "I can't  
Really seem to read you."  
I just stood there  
Never know what I should do

When this world is no more  
The moon is all we'll see  
I'll ask you to fly away with me  
Until the stars all fall down  
They empty from the sky  
But I don't mind  
If you're with me, then everything's alright  
If you're with me, then everything's alright

everybody had finally walked out Aidan had just walked out and it was just me and Chris left I breathed heavily. "Alright lets go sweetie!" I nodded. I gripped my bouquet and I could hear Nessie reaching the second verse of the song, I had finally stepped through the white vale I looked around to hundreds of gleaming faces, there were gasps and I didn't notice them much the layout was really clever cause I have to walk straight then turn right so I was just greeted by people I smiled at everyone and at the end of the turn was Carlisle Chris smiled happily as he gave me to Carlisle I hugged Chris and he went to take his seat next to my mom.

Carlisle looked at me with happiness, Nessie was still singing and I felt a tear escape me dad wiped it away. "You look beautiful sweetie!" I smiled. "Thank you dad!" everybody awed I wrapped my arm around his and when I looked up and I couldn't breathe there at the alter waiting for me was my knight in shining armour it was coming towards the end of the song and what seemed a lifetime getting next to Masen I was finally there I didn't even notice my friends, I was too busy trying to get to Masen. Before I thought of bolting it too him I finally reached there Masen was smiling his beautiful side smile, the pastor even couldn't help notice me.

Carlisle kissed my cheek and went to sit down, Mase reached for my hand I was now standing opposite him and I smiled. "Hey!" I whispered back. "Hey!" I was trying so hard to not forget my vows. When Nessie finally stopped and stood next to Liz the pastor said for everyone to be seated and then he began.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Sofia Hayley Williams and Masen Jemmett Cullen Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last. I call upon those that wish for these two not to marry, speak now or forever hold your peace" I looked around and nobody said anything everybody just chuckled.

"Ok. Now I believe that Masen and Sofia have written their own vows, the very vows that will be unbroken for all of the time to be married, Masen you shall go first lets get the rings as well" Aidan ran over to us and gave us our rings they were beautiful mine was silver with purple stones and inside the ring it said 'forever' Mase looked deep into my eyes, took a deep breath and began.

"I Masen Jemmett Cullen take you Sofia Hayley Williams to be my lawful wedded wife my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live" I felt my tears stream down my face masen slipped on my ring Aidan gave me Masen's and I breathed then remembered my vows.

"I Sofia Hayley Williams take you Masen Jemmett Cullen to be my friend, my lover, and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for as long as we both shall live" I put masen's wedding ring on, I was so happy.

"After being in the presence of God and people here to witness I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride!" everybody cheered and typical masen said out loud. "FINALLY!" which caused everybody to laugh me and mase's kiss lingered but I don't care I am now married! I am now officially Sofia Hayley Cullen! I am a Cullen! WOW.

Mase smiled his side smile. "Your now my wife!" I smiled. "I know! Sofia Cullen.. hmm I like it!" Masen kissed me again and nodded. "Me too!" we stood in front of friends and family when we walked onto the aisle everybody was clapping throwing confetti it was funny apparently Alice had set up the wedding reception at the mansion.. why didn't I see it. Oh yeah I was nervous as hell to notice anything!.

me and mase were too drive around for a while until everybody made it back but I really didn't mind as long as I was with my husband.. wow its weird to even say it. "how are you feeling mrs. Cullen?" I giggled "Your not going to stop saying that now are you?" Mase chuckled and shook his head. "Nope! Any complaints?" Mase raised his eyebrow and I smiled widely. "Nope no complaints here.. you know EJ, Seth and Jake proposed last night?" Mase smiled I think he knew. "I know! Dad helped them out with rings.. it is unknown as to how he got them though… better to not ask questions but yeah I'm happy for them!" I smiled. "I'm just happy to have the same last name as you! I cant wait to start our forever bring it on!" Mase chuckled he kissed my hand and agreed.

"Me too sweetheart, we can get through anything cause were invincible" I giggled. "I am pretty sure you got that from a movie!" Mase's eyes were like deer's in head lamps. "Err.. no it isn't!" I giggled. "No I'm pretty sure. I can't remember the name but I'm 100% sure it is!" Mase chuckled. "I think the wedding has got to your head!" I gasped. "excuse me! I don't think so don't blame the wedding cause you got that line from a movie!" Me and mase paused the laughed. "Here we go! Our first argument as a married couple!" I huffed. "I call it a disagreement!" I crossed my arms and smiled. Mase tried it with the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no! I am not dropping this!" Mase then was trying his best to charm me! It almost work. "Oh come on sweetheart you don't want to be mad at me when were on our honeymoon now do you?" I smiled. "Oh no! cause we don't want that do we!" Mase chuckled. "Hmm! Well you're a right minx when it comes to the bedroom hum! Maybe a little roughness wouldn't hurt!" Mase winked and I gasped. "HEY! I am not a minx!" I felt my cheeks burn and perfect timing I was at the house and everybody was on the front to meet us. As soon as me and Mase stepped out everybody cheered.

All of our friends from high school rushed over to us and gave us hugs. Anna and Sam were just shocked Alyssa smiled and hugged me. "Omg Sofie you look amazing… I missed you… so much!" I smiled and hugged Aly. "Oh Aly I missed you too! But you know why I can't go back there don't you?" Aly sighed. "I know.. I hate him… so much! I've lost some good friends and hey! I know you hate people spending so much money on you, but me and the guys thought we would do this for you as a wedding present and when you go to Oregon you have something to remember us by!" Anna, Sam and all the gang surrounded us and smiled I loved the packaging Mase wrapped me in his arm and leaned his head on my shoulder looking at the present as well.

I carefully unwrapped it and saw a beautiful burgundy and gold book, on the front it had gold writing on it saying. "Friends til the very end", it was a scrap book that was decorated so accordingly there were loads of pictures of all of us. There were some funny ones, ones I didn't even know that were taken there were pictures of just the guys all flexing Mase laughed at that one, there were pictures of us girls posing and Aly looking annoyed because she tripped. I giggled at it. Then something fell out, I gave the book to Masen and picked up the note.

I looked at Aly suspiciously. "Go on open it!" Aly smiled Duane spoke. "Well don't stand there staring anticipation is killing me here!" I giggled. And opened it. It was a letter they all written messages for us.

To my bestest friends Sofia and Masen,

I can't believe you two are taking the big step and getting married when Alice first told us we was all so excited and happy for you guys, but when she told us you were all moving it made us all sad. I don't want to bring up the past but if Conner wasn't such a bastard then we would all be hanging out together doing sleepovers and stuff! Though we got off on the wrong foot from the start but im glad you saw a good person in me Sofie and no matter what stood by me your such a good friend and have a heart of gold. I'm going to miss you so much, promise you will call every single day.. I promise we will be in touch and maybe see each other again someday.

Your friend Alyssa.

Hey man! I'm so bummed that you are all going to Oregon! Man I am sure going to miss that Porsche of yours Mase ;). Nah I'm joking! Me and you mase we stuck together like glue! You're like the brother I wished I had. Your loyal, funny, and just plain awesome, we think alike and we just say what's on our mind! You and sofie remind me a lot like Me and Sam! I hope you two have a wonderful future take care of Sofie will you.

Hope to see you soon man, buddies always Theo.

To Sofia and Masen,  
Wow Sofia Cullen sounds awesome.! I just want to say.. I am going to miss you like crazy, oh and you masen ;) didn't think I would forget about you did you? He he. Thank you both for making my high school bearable I would always be so excited to go to school because you lot just made me laugh so much for your sake we promise to stick together and you will never leave our minds, high school is so boring without you all.

Good luck with everything Sam

NOOOOOO! We want to come with you! :''( Masen, Sofia don't leave! Oh man! You was always a sound guy Mase, Sofia.. sorry I just have to say this you are so HOT! Masen is a lucky guy… ok I'll stop! (But that black and grey number.. oh my god that will stay in my mind…) err ok now I will stop Anna is getting pissy! … erm. Yeah will miss you guys.

Your buddy Duane

Ok. Whatever Duane has written he has got a slap for.. though I am a little jealous of you Sofia. Not because you get duane drooling over you ha ha no it was because you are so BEAUTIFUL! Your beauty is so unique and the best thing about you is that you aren't vain about it! You hold that little bit of confidence to make you even more beautiful but doesn't make you stuck up.

Masen I'm not going to lie I used to go weak whenever I saw you.. but when I saw you and Sofie together I knew you two would be together for life, I'm going to miss you guys have a wonderful and fun marriage do not loose contact with us!.

Your awesome friend Anna

Me and Brandon don't really have loads to say apart from good luck guys! You two make an awesome couple and I just hope we see you very soon!

Brandon & Logan.

Guys I don't think I need to say anything else, everybody has said what I needed to say.. enjoy the happiness as a married couple together.. though we didn't have a chance to get to know each other properly you seemed like an awesome guy, very loyal to your family and your friends : ), sofie was such a sweet girl, very bubbly, friendly and caring you two will be ones that make it and not just be a statistic,  
See you soon guys from Matt

I smiled as I read all the letters they were so nice, I will treasure these forever. "Thank you so much guys, I will never ever, ever forget you! I promise!" All my friends came into a group hug and tears from us girls were sprawling thank god im wearing waterproof mascara! I think Alice knew it was going to be a little teary today.

"Ok.. lets make this wedding party one to never forget.. with us guys and your family!" I giggled and nodded. Everybody followed us inside and the room looked so beautiful and everybody was in the garden time was going so quick it was now 4.00 and it was starting to get dark, the marquee was beautiful and the dance floor was large, the wedding cake was perfect it wasn't too extravagant nor to simple it was perfect.

plus alice was clever enough and made a second cake for just the vamps.. she somehow managed to pull off making an animal blood cake… I really don't know how she did it but it looked good, champagne was going around and I wasn't sure if vampires drink but hey they were drinking it.

before I could do anything I was being dragged up into my room. "Alice are you crazy someone could have saw you!" Alice rolled her eyes. "Whatever Sofie! I just want to retouch your hair and make up!" I sighed. "Fine! just make it quick!" Alice laughed. "You cant rush perfection Sofie just be patient!" I said something smart. "ive been patient all day!" Alice just laughed all the same, the more she was the more annoyed I was getting.

"Are you done yet Alice?" Alice giggled again. "Almost just got too add a finishing touch" she then pulled up my dress. What the hell is she doing! "Alice what are you doing?!" I felt her cold arm on my thigh.. Um ok cause this isn't awkward but then I felt something.. oh no! not one of those NO! not a garter! "Alice.." Alice put her finger on my mouth. "Ah! Nothing more, it's tradition plus its mine. So I want it back" I rolled my eyes. I do not want to think what she does with Jasper but there you go.

I couldn't help but giggle though. "come on! Your first dance is coming up!" I rushed out the house again and saw Mase looking for me when he caught sight of me he ran to me. "There you are I was wondering where you got too" I giggled. "Sorry Alice kidnapped me and retouched my hair and makeup and… she lent me her garter!" I couldn't help but blush Mase chuckled and then kissed my lips I walked back where I was greeted by everyone. There was a live band playing and the photographer was taking lots of pictures I want to remember every single thing.

There were tables laid out so my guess is speeches are happening first. I heard my mother speaking the microphone everybody had now been seated and were looking on at my mother. "Um hello can I have everybody's attention please!" Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked on at my mother.

"It's time for speeches and.. for people that don't know me.. my name is Lilly.. I am Sofia's mother, when Sofia was a baby unfortunately after giving birth .. I nearly died, during that time me and Sofia got separated her.. father had taken her.. but down the line we found a way back to each other, along that line I wasn't alone, I got married to my husband Christopher, I unfortunately became infertile and couldn't have any more children of my own but got lucky enough to adopt a girl! Whom we both love dearly Anna-Maria who is Sofia's maid of honour. Then eventually when me and Sofia was reunited we had another addition to the family.. Aidan we adopted him as well my son.

ever since I can remember when I found out I was pregnant with Sofia, I was scared by what sort of life she would have, I was ecstatic that i was going to be a mother, I always had to bring up myself cause my parents died in a car crash, I was also worried that if I did … pass what will happen to my precious angel.

But I didn't need to worry, because she has grown to be a strong, beautiful, funny, courageous woman, who had found a lovely family who loves her and for her to love, to be tied too, when I first met Masen I had no worries, I didn't feel like he was going to hurt my little girl, no, I watched how they interacted when Sofia would be talking Masen would be looking at her in admiration or if masen was talking she would do the same, their love for each other is pure, all but filled with love.

Which is why I'm not surprised to be standing here now with them married, I am so happy for you darling, Masen I know you will be a good husband for my daughter welcome to the family honey! Our doors are always open! To the bride and groom!" Everyone toasted I couldn't form words as to how much that meant to me. My mom is the best ever my mom walked up to me with a smile on her face everybody awed when we hugged. Masen kissed my mom on the cheek and gave her a hug. "thank you Lilly that was really nice" my mom smiled and kissed Masen on the cheek as well. "It's just how I feel Mase when Sofia is happy I'm happy that is all I ever want for her!" Mase hugged her. "I promise I'll never let you down! Your my second mom!" My mom laughed and nodded then walked back to her seat with Aidan and Chris.

Annie then stepped towards the mic. "Hey everyone most of you don't really know me, I'm Sofia's Older sister. what my mother said isn't really true.. me and Sofie are blood half-sisters we stuck together like glue. The best memory I have of my sister was when we was young, we was playing hide and seek I was it and I had to find her.. little sofie decided it would be cool to hide in the hole of the bottom of the tree when I did find her.. this hole was too small for her to fit so she was stuck her bum sticking out and her little legs kicking about and the only thing i heard her say which I remember to this day. "She will never find me here" Oh my god! I remember that everybody burst out laughing I hid my face and my cheeks were glowing red.

Even Annie was laughing at that. "Nah in all seriousness the one thing I have always envied about Sofia is her aura, she has this glowing and happy feeling she makes people feel, that trait is a very strong trait to have I know it sounds stupid but I always thought.. wow!. But know this, half-sisters or full sisters you are still my sister Sofia, not only that but my best friend and I am so proud of you! Masen treat her right or you have ME to answer to!" there was laughter and 'ooo's Mase smiled widely and shouted.

"Bring it on Williams" Annie smiled evilly. "don't tempt me Cullen!" Everybody laughed. "To wrap this up welcome to the family mase," everybody clapped. And then Nessie and Lizzie stepped onto the stand. Oh no! this is going to be interesting.

"Hey guys, were Masen's sisters I'm Renesmee and this is Elizabeth, now, the thing I can say about our brother is that.. he is kind, caring, loyal, protective, slightly arrogant, and slightly cocky" everybody chuckled at the last part. "I think its fair to say that for a long time our brother was in a very dark place, he was cold, bitter, always angry, not at everyone just with himself, he was also sad, I think because he was lonely, he didn't have that one special person to talk to, he had all of us to talk to obviously but not that one special person.

We knew it was going to happen at some point.. just when." Mase winced at the memory I whispered to him. "Hey. That's in the past, you'll never be that person again!" Mase smiled and nodded. Lizzie then spoke. "We didn't know what high school would hold for us all, but what we didn't expect was for Mase to find… his true and rightful soul mate. Who also happened to be the very first friend I made there Sofia. Had a good knock on effect with everyone, she is so observant but also very clever and with everything good to back it up, she and masen are so similar personality wise plus they both share a bond that even me and Ness couldn't break which is why I'm happy to call her my sister, Sofia, Masen we love you both and Sofia welcome to the family… officially WE LOVE YOU GUYS!" Everyone whooped and clapped.

EJ was then next. "what's up guys I'm Edward-Jacob Masen's older brother. The thing between me and my little brother is were not just brothers, to be honest we rarely bicker or fight, were also best friends he's a part of me when we were younger we used to call ourselves the two musketeers we used to get in trouble a lot especially with grandpa Charlie.. when we accidently broke his TV remote… and then hid it under the couch!" everybody laughed and Charlie looked shocked. "So it was you two! I should have known!" Everybody laughed harder. Charlie grunted but was still smiling Mase hid into my shoulder. "Oh man!" EJ just laughed.

"Sorry grandpa!" "But in all fairness I have seen a dramatic change in my brother it is fair to say that Sofia has changed my brother for the better she's transformed my brother into a better person, and for that I am extremely grateful and proud to call her my sister Sofia Your finally a Cullen congratulations to you both.!" Everyone clapped again I couldn't help but cry. Then the next people to stand was Bella and Edward with big smiles they both stood in front of the mic with Edward firmly by his wife's side and smiling his crooked smile and Bella looking a little shy still, Edward went first.

"Hi some of you guys know us I'm Edward and this is Bella. I'm Masen's older brother and Bella is Masen's older adopted sister. All I ever wanted for Masen.. was to be happy, so when we had this beautiful young girl stumble into our lives and make our family… more complete more whole, my perception of Sofia is she is very shy, very clever, caring, she makes us laugh. Sometimes I see a lot of Sofia in my wife, she's self-less, courageous and goes to ends of the earth to protect the people she loves. Which is why I know deep down in my very soul that my brother and my little sister will have a long and happy life together Congratulations I love you both dearly" Everybody awed Masen smiled proudly at his dad then it was Bella's turn.

"Wow.. I don't think I can top any of the speeches, I think everything that needed to be said has been said… the only thing I think I can is to Sofia… Thank you.. for bringing out the better side of masen, you complete my brother and I love you both dearly congratulations" Me and mase smiled adoringly at Both Edward and Bella more speeches past and then to my surprise Masen got up. Everybody cheered loudly. He laughed into the mic. "How you doing guys, thank you so much for coming! Erm yeah. Thanks to everybody has done speeches they were all really good. Erm yeah. So most of you know me and Sofia met in high school.. well in Chemistry class. Yes I know very cliché" Everybody laughed and wolf whistled.

"But honestly.. there were no words as to how I could describe when I first saw her, my siblings were all 'You just got to meet Sofia' and I thought to myself who is this Sofia? Ha I didn't need to because that very moment we laid eyes on each other I became all jello seriously I knew at that moment we was going to be together. I know it sounds weird but it's true, she's my best friend, my lover and my beautiful wife. I love you sweetheart our forever can begin at last. To Sofia everyone!" Everyone toasted again then I guess it was my turn when Mase strolled back he kissed my cheek then everybody roared with cheers when I stood there I laughed at everyone.

"Wow. Thank you so much everybody you all look beautiful. I promise this won't be a long speech! But all I want to say is.. Masen has been my rock! He has been there by my side the times I've really needed him. the one thing I have admired about him is his determination once he sets out on something he wants he doesn't stop till he gets it. I love him so much! And I'm proud to become a Cullen!" I laughed when everybody cheered mase got up from the chair and gave me a hug.

After the speeches Alice announced that it was time for the first dance. Me and Mase smiled and watched as everybody cleared the dance floor, the music started to play and it was a song I didn't really recognise but all in all I liked it and it was so cute. Mase smiled his side smile as he pulled me into his embrace he wrapped an arm securely around my waist and held it in the correct position I already knew how to dance so I was in the right position and we soon danced all around the floor soon enough though it seemed like I had danced with everyone, Nessie interrupted us. "Sorry Sofie but could I have a dance with my brother?" I smiled widely and nodded. "Yeah sure" Mase smiled widely and started to dance with Nessie somebody tapped my shoulder when I turned round it was EJ.

"Would you do me the honours having this dance with me sis?" I giggled and nodded. "Sure bro" EJ laughed and soon I was soon dancing again soon though me and EJ were talking. "How does it feel being married?" I smiled widely. "Honestly.. it feels amazing, some things that are just indescribable until you actually experience it, it's more exciting than anything, it makes you think that you are with that person for life now and to have something that can confirm it is just.. amazing especially if you're spending It with people you love!" EJ smiled.

"I can't wait till me and Leah get married, Me and Leah just want simple this is perfect for you two but for me and Leah this is a bit extravagant for us!" I smiled I'm not offended, people have different ideas on their perfect wedding this was more than perfect for me. "So I guess the planning won't take too long then?" EJ smiled. "To be honest I wouldn't be surprised if me and Leah are married in a months' time, Leah has already started planning and she knows exactly what she wants and to be honest she IS going to need Alice's help, though she won't admit it but she will." I smiled excitedly.

"No bachelor party?" EJ shook his head. "I realllyyyy don't want one, then again mase had to go through it so I don't think it will be different for me, though mase's was really good" I giggled. After while I think every member of the family has had a dance with me, I danced with Emmy after EJ, then Jazz, Edward, my father's Carlisle and Chris, Eleazar, Garrett, aidan, Logan, Duane, Brandon, Matt, and Theo by the end it was time for the traditional flower toss it pains me to throw this beautiful bouquet but you know.

all the females reported to the dance floor everybody else circled round the dance floor I couldn't help but laugh as I watched all the girls push each other I shouted to all the girls. "You all ready?" a roar of yes's echoed and I turned round everybody else counted down and then I threw them over my head there were screams I turned round and I burst out laughing it was a Kodak moment all the girls were all piled on one of the other but in the end Emily had got hold of them though she was already married.

then the moment I had been dreading.. the garter toss. Alice had put a chair in the middle of the dance floor, I had sat down on the chair and all the guys were nudging Masen, he laughed at all the guys. I was surprised to see Emmy in the crowd then it began Mase winked at me then went under my dress i could feel my cheeks burn as I felt his warm hand stroke my thighs I could feel him lick before softly gripping the garter with his teeth all I kept thinking was keeping it together when mase finally got it off my leg the guys were all shoving each other mase smiled evilly at me and then everybody counted down again then with no warning he threw it to one of the guys and eventually with no surprise at all Duane came out victorious.

The night was going so fast and It was drawing to an end, Alice then apparently had one more surprise for me and for masen. "ok Sofia, Masen would you come here please?" Me and mase looked confused and walked over to Alice all of the family was smiling and all of my brother and sisters were behind me. Alice had a white envelope in her hands and she gave it straight to me.

I raised my eyebrows at her and all she did was smile wide. "Go on open it!" I smiled and made a clean cut there was a piece of paper and other stuff I got the note and handed the rest to Mase.

To my dearest sister, and nephew,  
I can't believe you are married already congratulations I know you two will have an eternity of happiness… I know so don't bet against me, now that your officially a Cullen me and the family have bought you plane tickets to go to Isle Esme have fun and again congratulations.

You both deserve it all of our love.

The Cullen's x

I squealed so loud that I had practically made Masen jump I ran straight to Alice and thanked her nearly a hundred times. "ALICE THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I love you! I love all of you thank you so much!" Everybody laughed their asses off but oh my god I get to get out of the country. Like seriously this is the best wedding present EVER. Bella laughed and then spoke up. "Come on Sofie you better get changed before your plane leaves!" I giggled and nodded. Mase smiled at his aunty and gave Alice a hug.

"Thank you aunt Alice this is great!" Alice smiled adoringly at her nephew and nodded. "Well I couldn't have my sister and nephew not have a proper honeymoon now could i? besides I don't think any… events will occur like last time!" All of the Cullen's except me and mase and the other hybrids were laughing especially Emmy and nudged Edward. Masen then questioned.

"Huh? What are you on about?" Edward spoke up then. "Never mind son.. come on your going to miss your flight at this rate don't worry about the bags Alice and Rose have it all packed up especially your laptop so you can keep in touch with us" Mase smiled and nodded then disappeared, my mom toke me by the hands and we were soon in my bedroom with some comfy clothes already laid out on my bed.

I grabbed them I carefully got out of my wedding dress and carefully taken out my tiara and got changed into more comfier clothes I taken all the pins and unbraided my hair I sighed in relief and brushed my hair and let it loose I put on my grey sweats, a thin white tank top, my black all-stars high top converses and a black hooded jacket to go over the top, I wiped off my makeup and I was soon ready.

I came out the bathroom and my mom was just smiling at me. "It's going to be weird.. you not living with me… I am so happy for you my darling. Soon it'll only be aidan living in the house seeing as Annie is going to be getting married as well." I could see the sheer sadness in her eyes I felt bad and gave her a hug. "Mom you know I'll be seeing you every single day and it's not like I'm moving away I love you so much .. you know that right?" My mom smiled and nodded. "I know my sweet, it's just overwhelming to know how quickly you've become a woman rather than the tiny bundle that was in my arms… don't be on that honeymoon too long!" I giggled and nodded.

I heard the door swing open and there is Rosalie and Alice smiling widely with mom in tow. "You ready Sofia Cullen?" It made me smile every time someone said that.. It's true it's happened I am a Cullen. "Yes… I am ready where is my husband?" everyone's smiled gleamed and they take me to where masen was, he was talking with Carlisle and Edward and my brothers they all stopped talking and smiled at me. Emmy was the one to give me a hug first.

"There's my baby sister! finally a Cullen!" I giggled. "I know your officially my big brother Emmett!" Emmett smiled widely and gave me his teddy bear hugs then Jazz started getting jealous. "Emmett stop hogging I want to hug my sister!" Esme then rolled her eyes. "Boys! How old are you again?!" Everybody paused for a second then burst out laughing, Masen was at my side and held me tightly Jazz came up to me with his smirky grin and gave me a hug. "You're going to have to tell me one of your awesome war stories when I come back Jazzy!" Jasper smiled and nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for the world Sofie!"

Then mase spoke softly to me. "Come on sweetheart we got to go now!" I nodded and smiled he kissed my cheek and said he will be waiting in the car he gave his mother and the rest of the family a hug then disappeared I smiled widely to everyone. Then came bounding in was EJ, Nessie and Lizzie with the wolves in tow all bounding in at once and literally piled onto me i stood up… just about but couldn't help but giggle.

"Awe, Sofie I hope you come back in time for Leah and EJ's wedding?" I sighed. "Well.. I think what would be good as a thought.. maybe you and Nessie could have a joint wedding? Then when it's my sister's wedding all of us could be there.. and all be bridesmaids for her.. what do you think?" Nessie and Lizzie looked at each other with big grins on their faces and squealed with delight.

"Omg I never thought about that.. it would be amazing and with Alice's help it would be the most awesome joint wedding EVER!" That was it then Nessie and Lizzie walked off with Rose and Alice to discuss wedding plans and Esme smiled at me. "Look at what you started honey!" I giggled. "I love you mom!" Esme smiled at me and hugged me. "I love you too sweet, now go on your husband is waiting.!" I smiled eagerly and rushed off into Masen's car. I jumped into the passenger seat and he looked relieved. "Finally I thought you'd never escape!.. you ready to start our forever?" I smiled with my hand in masen's our honeymoon started. "Ready baby!".

*4 weeks later*

**Masen's POV  
**As I lay on the bed reflecting on the events at the wedding, I watch as my beautiful wife is lay sleeping by my side Sofia. i can't even begin to express how happy I am things are going to be good for us guaranteed when me and Sofia get back our lives are definitely going to change, me, EJ, and the wolves have all decided to open a garage together to fix cars and all that, it's a group business and we've found the perfect place plus we all decided that we don't want to use my parents money for the rest of our lives and want to earn our own money but since my parents are so stubborn they decided to give us a lump sum every month.. god knows how much but hey I can't complain.

***Hey mase*- EJ**

*Hey bro how's the Maldives?*- Mase

***It's awesome mase me and Leah have been a lot of extreme water sports it's awesome! How's isle Esme?*-EJ**

*Ha-ha sounds awesome bro, yeah me and Sofia have been… sightseeing!*-Masen

***HA Yeah right! You are the worst liar!*- Renesmee**

*Oh god I was beginning to wonder when you will perk up and say something!*-Masen

***Oh charming masen how about 'hey Nessie I missed you sis how was your wedding!*-Renesmee**

***Don't waste your time Nessie, you know what masen's like!*- Elizabeth**

*Oh shut it baby sis shouldn't Seth sell you to a Moroccan merchant or something!*-Masen

***HAHAHA sorry but that did make me laugh!*-Anna-Maria**

*MASEN! Argh you wait until we go home I'm going to seriously kick your ass*-Lizzie

*Hey Annie, How's you and Zack in London?*-Mase

***WHAT you ask Annie about her honeymoon but not me or Nessie some brother you are Masen!*-Nessie**

*Oh stop being babies I really don't want to know what you and your doggies get up to on your honeymoon!*-Masen

***Ha-ha it's been good thanks Masen, London is amazing, Alice would die here the clothes are out of this world, Zack went to see the West minister Church which is where the royal family of England has had their celebrations, I think it's awesome that England still has a royal family!*-Annie**

*Whoa that sounds awesome!, say hello to Zack for me Annie*-Masen

***Have fun Annie!*- EJ**

I decided to duck out the conversation, my head was beginning to hurt, Sofia was still sleeping tired from the events of the night before, for the first time in my life I can honestly say I am lucky to have the life I have, I am so close to my family, I am upstarting my own business with my brothers and I have my beautiful wife by my side what more can I want?.

Mine and Sofia's forever is starting and I'm confident to say that we are willing to get through anything that has been thrown at us. Whatever the future holds in the future I say bring it on!.

**Renesmee's POV  
**It doesn't feel like 2 weeks ago that myself, Jake, Lizzie and Seth got married the service was beautiful and every little detail about the wedding was perfect. I am glad no actually proud to be part of a family and knowing that I don't have to live behind anybody's shadow, though me and my brothers and sister are quadruplets we are all unique and have completely different personalities to separate us from one another but yet have the similarities and the bond between us to make us stronger and with my imprint by my side I say that my life is absolutely perfect.

Jacob Kind Black is the best thing that ever happened to me I mean from the first time I laid eyes on him from when I was a baby I knew that he was special there was just something about him, he was there to protect me when others from his pack tried to kill me and momma and my siblings, he has never lied to me, he has always been there for me through the bad times and the good, when I'm with Jacob it's just easy like breathing there aren't any secrets and I like to keep it that way.. well unless if it's something good. There isn't anyone I'm going to want more… than my Jacob, I love him so much and I am proud to be Renesmee Carlie Black.

**Edward-Jacob's POV  
**it feels like it has been years since me and my wife got married, though Sofia and Masen weren't there but I know they would have loved to have been a part of the wedding. Being in the Maldives with my wife has giving me time to reflect on things, made me think about how lucky I am, to be honest I have had a very good childhood and an amazing upbringing this is a new chapter for me and Leah and I can't wait for what our future will hold. Just thinking about it is exciting.

I watch as my wife is talking with Emily and Sam, watching her laugh and giving me small smiles everytime she glanced at me… there is something slightly odd about her though.. her body temperature is very slowly decreasing.. I don't know it might be just my imagination so I'm not going to dwell on it. I have finished talking with my siblings and Leah has been talking to Emily for 2 hours.

So i got off the couch and walked towards my sweetheart, I wrapped my arms round her and she giggled her temperature is a little more noticeable and her hair … is a few inches longer.. I don't know. But she didn't seem to mind, she quickly rushed off the phone saying goodbye to Emily and then she turned to face me.

"Now why my dear husband couldn't you have waited just a little while longer? Wasn't you talking to Masen, Ness and Liz?" I laughed and nodded. "Yes but I bowed out of it! besides were on our honeymoon I want to spend loads of time with you until we have to go back!" Leah sighed.

"Well I certainly don't want to go yet, the Maldives are amazing!" I smiled and then locked lips with Leah we were a little bit of out of sync but we didn't care Leah put her hands through my hair and she bit my lip a little until we came gasping for air then a devilish smile crept onto Leah's face. "Where are you going?" I whispered Leah got up and walked into the bedroom… I know exactly what she wants to do and I'm not going to waste any more time I growled playfully and rushed into the room with her.

****

Elizabeth's POV  
Life is precious, life is worth living.. if you have good people to spend it with, life can be tough, life can be hard but with the right support you can push through, Life is sweet, Life is innocent, life can be as cute as it can be. All these different aspects on life is purely based on how you deal with things in life.

Which is why it's fair to say that though we've all been through hell it is reassuring to know that life can be peaceful myself and seth now married we can now concentrate enjoying married life, there is nobody else I would want to spend my whole life with.. I'm just glad he imprinted on me.. I love him so much..

I am Elizabeth Rosealice Clearwater-Cullen. Yeah I hyphened my last name I didn't want to get rid of my maiden name altogether, morocco is a beautiful place…

The same as mine and Seth's future..

And so the epic story continues….


	40. Author's Note

****

_**I just want to say thank you so much for the people that has followed on the story…  
this concludes Full Moon I have been working on the sequel for a while now and I'm not too sure whether it's worth it… I could use people's opinions.**_

But I want to say thank you to the people that have encouraged me and gave me the confidence to post this story onto the website to share with you people out there. I know my story may have flaws and could be improved but I am very proud of it and I'm grateful with the favourites and follows and views that people are taking time out and reading my story.

Thank you so much guys :)

CammieLee xx


	41. 2nd Author's Note

**~Author's Note~**

Hello all, In my last note I wasn't sure if I was to carry on with the sequel for Full Moon, I am happy to announce that I will be doing the sequel I have already written a good 5/6 chapters but I haven't been able to come up with a name that fits with Full Moon.

I am open to suggestions.. I just don't want to rein on miss Stephanie meyer's parade too much ;) haha. So yeah it doesn't matter if you think the name's too silly or weird I am open to any suggestions the only thing I will say is if you take the piss or come up with really, immature suggestions your comment will be deleted!. You have been warned :) aha. So yeah if you can help me come up with a good name for the sequel it will be much appreciated.

CammieLee xxx


End file.
